Breaking The Rules
by caughtforCarlisle
Summary: Bella asks Edward to help her cheat on a Biology test. He agrees. They get caught and now he must face punishment from his father Carlisle. Will Edward learn his lesson? Contains non-sexual spanking/corporal punishment. This a family fic. Non slash.
1. Chapter 1 Bella's Request

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters. The story is mine.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please back the hell out! I don't want to hear flames. You have been warned.

A/N: What will Edward do when Bella asks him to help her cheat on their biology test? Is he willing to risk getting caught and face punishment from his parents? This story is long but packed with drama/action. Enjoy!

Another note: I know Bella doesn't struggle in biology in the Twilight book...but um for the purpose of this story she does.

Edward's POV

It was almost time for Biology class to start, and Bella was extremely nervous about our test today especially since Mr. Banner, our teacher, had promised that it would be quite challenging. I really couldn't understand why Bella was sweating bullets over it. Science was her thing...or at least it had been until this year. Let's just say she'd been distracted lately. For Bella's sake, I pretended to be nervous too, but I had taken biology more times that I could count, and knew that stuff like the back of my hand. Honestly, I could teach it better than Mr. Banner could. Since my lady love was struggling with some of the test material, I'd offered to tutor her. After studying together, she seemed to be quite comfortable with the subject. However, one would not know that now as she stood before me in a state of sheer panic.

It drove me literally insane that Bella was the only person whose mind I could not read. It was so frustrating not knowing what she thought or how she felt about me or about _anything_ for that matter, and the fact that I had no explanation as to why _her_ mind was off limits was even more nerve wracking. I watched her pacing and biting her nails. Her frenzy was starting to be too much, so I begged her to ditch it.

"Bella please calm down." I lowered my voice a few octaves to persuade her to chill out a little.

"It's just this stupid test!" She told me. "I don't think I can pass it!"

On one hand, I couldn't believe she was actually saying that after all the studying we'd done. On the other, I pitied her. She seemed so vulnerable, afraid, and child-like. How could a man _not_ feel sorry for _such_ a pitiful girl? I mostly felt sorry for myself though. Her racing pulse caused my mouth to become saturated with venom. The radiating warmth of her skin...the bright red glow on her face...the tender spot on her neck where blood pumped violently in her carotid artery... It nearly sent me under right then!

Even though I was learning to control my thirst for her blood, I still desired it more than anything...all of it. I suddenly felt lightheaded, which was an abnormal occurence for vampires. I was sure it was just nerves. I had to calm her before I ended up ravenging her right there. I shuttered at that thought and instantly reprimanded myself. I stared at her, thinking of ways to ease her nervousness and to escape the pull of her overwhelming scent.

"Edward. Earth to Edward." Her soft voice was a sweet distraction, one I was so grateful for. However, I nearly came unglued when I looked into those chocolate eyes.

_So sexy. _

"Edward, where are you? Are you listening to me? I'm about to flunk this biology test and you're daydreaming?" Sweat beaded across her forehead and her face was still flushed. She struggled to take deep short breaths.

My poor sweet Bella. I had always known that she could be erratic, but she was seriously freaking out right now. I reached out to her and gently guided her to a nearby bench. I kneeled in front of her, and cupped her hands.

_How can one person smell so damn good? This is ridiculous! _She was so fragile and the desire to help her overcame my increasing desire to bite her.

"Bella, look at me please." She shifted her head enough to meet my eyes. I saw fear. I tried to remember if I'd ever witnessed a panic attack. I didn't think I had. "Bella, sweetheart, you are experiencing some serious test anxiety right now. If you don't calm yourself, I am going to have to call Carlisle to bring you a shot of Valium or something." She chuckled. "I know that you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. You know this stuff. We have been over it dozens of times already." She shook her head, obviously not believing a word I said. I grinned. "You know, I should be offended that you think so little of my tutoring skills." She gave me a little smile and shook her head, a silky brown lock of hair draping her face. I gently placed it behind her ear.

"Actually, I think you are a great tutor. It's not you, it's me. I have always had a fear of taking tests. It's easy for you to tell me not to be nervous because you are so _perfect_ and good at _everything_ you do. I suck at everything!" She groaned. "I _have_ to pass this class. Otherwise, I'm going to be repeating it, and Charlie will kill me for sure!"

I kissed her knuckles. "For the record, I am not perfect and I can't do _everything_. I've had a little bit of practice." I smiled and winked at her. "You know, from having to endure the constant tedium of biology class and medical school and all of that." I smiled at her again. "Please tell me what I can do." Bella stared at me for a moment. She was in deep thought. "Please."

_Mmm...those eyes...those damn brown eyes...so impossible to resist. Damn this girl. Those eyes could destroy kingdoms. She knows the power she has over me when she looks at me like that._

I sensed her brain spinning out of control as she came up with what _she_ thought was the best solution to her problem. She inched closer to my face thus allowing her scent to _completely _psyche me out. Her grin was sheepish, and somehow I knew her idea was going to gut me.

_God help me. This is is going to be bad. _I thought. _She knows that I cannot resist any opportunity to give her anything. What is she up to?_

"I was just thinking that maybe you could help me." She pursed her lips and slightly raised her shoulder in an effort to eliminate space between us. Her nose grazed the tip of mine and sent my mind into an instant blur.

_Just plain evil. _

"Sure, love, what do you need?" I asked. I was nervous now. My intuition told me to run fast, and that this little human girl was about to lure me into something very dangerous.

"I know that you have helped me a lot to get ready for this and I am _so_ grateful to you for that. You know that I love you and I would never ask you to do something that you are uncomfortable doing." She paused, thought a moment and continued. "Well maybe I would, but, I'm saying if it is something you really wouldn't want to do then I would understand if you told me no." She bit her lower lip and waited for some reaction from me.

I looked into her eyes, feeling limited by the inability to read her thoughts. _Ugh! This is so frustrating. Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be bamboozled?_

"Tell me." I waited while she put on her best puppy dog face. Carlisle had told me the story of the 'The Fall of Man' and I'd found it difficult to understand how one woman could have that much power over a man. Now I understood. The power of a seductive, pitiful woman is unbearable...and Eve wasn't either of the two!

"Of course you can say no, but I was wondering if you could help me…with the test…during the test…you know, like with the answers and stuff."

One cool thing about being a vampire was the automatic response to stress. I froze. She was surprised by my unexpected response. She continued with the cute puppy look and I shook my head in disbelief. My lady love was asking me to cheat! Oh man! I knew she was about to derail me. She had no clue what she was asking me. Cheating, per se, was not necessarily the problem. It was the consequences of my parents finding out that was the issue. They did not set many rules for us. As long as they knew we were safe, and that our activities would not cause problems for our family, they gave us freedom to do as we pleased. They rarely interfered with our relationships. Well...unless Emmett and Rosalie, the freaks that they were, got too carried away. That was _always_ quite sickening to all of us.

Carlisle barely acknowledged our small mistakes, but he was not afraid to rein us in when he needed to. Just like any human father, he would quickly check us if we talked back, cocked attitudes, or if we were just being outright disrespectful. He usually grounded us or took away some privileges, although sometimes the outcome was not very pleasant. We had to _really,_ and I mean _really,_ work his nerves for him to go off on us. Trust me, if we ever reached that point, we had broken down that great wall of patience. It meant we had temporarily demolished his enduring compassion, and the consequences were going to be rough! He wasted no time jerking us back in line with his right hand. Carlisle didn't play around when he whipped us. His philosophy was that, if our grown behinds were in that position, we deserved every bit of it. But again he mostly let us slide, and used every mishap to torture us with a long, boring lecture.

Real punishment was rare...by real I mean getting our asses busted. The one person in our house who got it the most was my brother Emmett. The rest of us dodged Dad's right hand like the plague. Emmett was always doing _something_ to upset my Dad. I didn't know how he did it, but he could irritate the hell out of him. With his pacifist ways, it was difficult for Carlisle to become angry, but that didn't mean he didn't get angry, or that he didn't want to knock us out sometimes...especially us boys. Dad jacking us up was not foreign to any of us. It was the way it had to be every now and then! Admittedly, it was usually quite hilarious when Emmett and Dad got into. That had been the source of much comic relief for me and my brother Jasper. Although Dad didn't know we were laughing. We would have been joining Emmett for sure.

Several years ago, _long_ before Bella, I got in trouble with him because he'd asked me to take out the garbage. For some reason, I'd been extremely irritable that day. I'd had a terrible day at school, Emmett was bugging the hell out of me, and I just didn't feel like being bothered. Besides it was Jasper's turn to take out the trash, it was raining, and I didn't want to get wet. I'd just taken a shower and was in the living room playing my piano when Dad came in and charged me with that task. I'd complained and informed him that it wasn't my turn. He walked over to the piano where I was sitting, and blatantly told me that he didn't care whose turn it was and that he'd asked me to take it out. Well, me like the dumb ass I was, ignored him and when back to playing. You would have thought I'd cursed him or something. He told me I had less than a second to get my behind up and take out that trash like he'd told me to or I would be sorry. I stopped playing, called out to Jazz who was upstairs, and told him that Dad said he needed to take out the trash. That was the day I my "dumb assness" almost discounted me a few teeth. My Dad snatched me up from that piano and tore my ass up. To make long story short, I ended up taking out the trash out in the rain.

Carlisle was an ideal father for any group of 'teenage' kids. He enjoyed having a house full of teenage vampires. He said we kept him young, though he was more than three centuries old. He'd told me that he preferred to have younger coven members because it made for a more exciting existence. Even though we were in our teenage shells, he tried to make every attempt to treat us like adults. That was quite a challenge for him because we all reverted to our teenage atttitudes and melodrama from time to time. That was the hard truth. We rode on that teenage emotional roller coaster all the time. Jasper was the most responsible one of us kids, but even he struggled at times. My Dad understood that we were stuck, and honestly did try to work with us.

Throughout the years when we succumbed to our blood lusts, giving in to the natural desires for human blood, he'd corrected us, not punished us. He never punished us for being what we were. That would be _so_ wrong. We were vampires who needed blood to survive. Vampires killed people in order to exist. Thankfully, he'd taught us to respect human life, but he knew that the thirst was strong. The desire was always there. He could never beat us because we slipped. That would be beyond cruel. He would, however, find a way to show us the negative consequences of our actions, and even find rainbow somewhere in our mess. That was Carlisle. That was who he was.

As with any household filled with teenagers, the establishment of ground rules was necessary. Our rules included, among other things, not destroying the house, no stealing, no cheating, no lying, and no fighting each other. My parents adhered to these rules as if they were set by the Volturri. The big no-no's were being disrespectful, defiance, and lying. The rest would probably land us a good lecture or sound grounding, but those would cause us to get our tails split out of the frame. If the ground rules were violated, punishment was quickly in tow. Just the thought of that sent shivers down my already cold spine.

Carlisle was the one who carried out harsher forms of punishment. My mother was entirely against any form of corporal punishment. She felt that we were adults and should be treated as such. She was driven toward what she termed as 'loving' correction. Carlisle, who was reared by a strict and authoritative father, always politely and gently disagreed with her. He was a fair man and loathed inflicting such pain on his children. He did not punish us without good cause. He always took the time to make sure we understood the reason and purpose of the punishment. When the punishment was over, he comforted us and reaffirmed his love for us.

Now here sat my Bella, desperate and child-like, asking me to take a sip of damnation from my father's right hand. If he found out he would kill me. _Oh to be so lucky. _I snagged myself out of her alluring presence and silently stood, landing softly and gracefully on my feet. I stood in silence before her watching her eyes intently as they froze in fear. She blushed red.

_What am I to do? Do you have to look so desperate? An Audi, jewelry, a beach…anything you could have asked me for and you ask me to help you cheat on the biology test! Uggh…the choices a guy must make for the woman he loves!_

"Bella, you know that I will give you what you ask. I don't normally cheat if I can help it. If my father finds out about this I am going to be in a lot of trouble, to say the least. Are you sure you cannot do this on your own?" She seemed clueless of my internal struggle. She stood and took my hands into her own, sending me closer to the edge.

_Pleading, wicked yet innocent eyes. Mmmm…Maybe Carlisle won't find out. The mind reading thing has always worked for me in the past when we passed notes in class. Maybe I can hear Mr. Banner's thoughts and know if he becomes suspicious of us in any way. _

"Alright I'll do it - but just this once, okay? Only because you have worked some kind of evil magic over me and I can't think straight right now." I smiled in earnest. She looked as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. _I am sure you don't doubt the power of your seductive ways. _I smiled through my doubt and the painful thought of disappointing my parents. _Please don't let us get caught. Please…._

"Of course you can refuse if want. I'll understand."

_Somehow I believe you mean that, but at this moment, you want me to stay with my decision to send us both for a dive in shark infested waters. _

I drew her close to my chest, chuckling to myself as she shivered at the coolness of my body. "Evil girl you…just follow my lead and we won't get caught. You are a _terrible_ liar so try to act normal." She grinned and hugged me tight. I kissed her softly as the bell rang signifying the start of what was to be a long hour.

Thank you for your reviews. I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2 Cheating for Delilah

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: Ok guys. Thanks for all of your reviews. Wow this was really fun to write. This chapter is a long one. Edward is struggling with his decision to help Bella cheat. Wow he really would do anything for her. Read on to find out what happens when they get caught.

I sat anxiously on the edge of my seat, struggling with my promise to my sweet Bella. I was still reeling over the fact that I had just agreed to help her cheat on our exam. I had never cheated on a test before - not even in grade school. I knew better. My knees were literally shaking. If I were human I would be sweating right now. I'm sure my palms would be leaving sweaty streaks in the denim fabric of my jeans.

_God! I cannot believe I am actually going to do this! I mean it's not like I haven't done stuff before that was wrong. But cheating on something as simple as a test…ugh! _I glanced over at Bella, and breathe in her scent which did _not_ soothe my aching nerves at all. It was so mouth-watering and inviting. I enhaled deeper. _Bella is going to be the death of me! _

She seemed to have relaxed a little since we made our agreement, I mean, since _I _agreed to go along with her little scheme. She was still anxious though, and her right knee shook quickly in time to the steady racing of her pulse. Unlike my own, her forehead was a tapestry of sweat beads. Her brown hair, matted to her head, had become a sponge for the hungry release of sweat from her pores. I was _so _jealous. I would give anything to feel the sweet relief of sweat on my enflamed skin.

Odd …this feeling. My skin, constantly ice cold, was incapable of temperature increases. I could only presume that it felt hot because my nerves were being taunted by the thick atmosphere of this tiny room. Although a huge fan circulated violent torrents of air, it did little to comfort the scorch I was feeling on my body and in my throat.

_Being in love is painful at times. Damn hyper-sensitive vampire nerves. Calm down Cullen. This is not the end of your existence. Just tune into Banner's thoughts and you will be okay. _

Bella shifted in her chair and I felt imprisoned by her scent. I didn't know what was worse…my nerves or her sweet scent. _Double_ _torture_. Bella looked up at me with those precious brown jewels that I dared any other man to appreciate. _I love those eyes!_ Her forehead creased and wrinkled across her eyes, signifying fresh worry. Her eyebrows arched as she switched from relaxation to anxiousness in seconds flat. She didn't blink for about five seconds. Her breathing became uneven as she struggled to calm down. Then there was that damn apologetic puppy dog face. If it were possible, her mood swings would be making me dizzy. She looked like a puppy who'd just gotten scolded for soiling the carpet.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She reached out and gently stroked my arm. Her touch felt like tiny electric shocks that sent shivers down my flaming nerves.

_Wow. _

I quickly recovered and grinned at her. "It's alright love, no worries."

She called my bluff and quickly laced her bony fingers into the stone webs of mine. "We don't have to…I will be okay. I can tell this is very hard for you to do." I shook my head, and _seriously_ considered accepting her new proposal. What could I say? My confidence was shaken.

_Cullen I don't understand you. You've killed people before and fought the worst of them. Why are you acting like this? You have done worse. Isn't this a rite of passage for high school students? Get a grip! _

While I was mentally reprimanding myself, I strengthened my resolve. "I'm good. Piece of yucky cake."

She gave me a cheeky grin as if sealing our dirty little secret. I winked and smiled back. She leaned towards me creating a whirlwind of paper and books. Her textbook and notes crashed to the floor causing her to nearly fall out of her seat as she rushed to grab them.

_So human and clumsy...but that's my clumsy, very sexy human! _

I stifled a laugh as I hurriedly helped her pick up her scattered belongings. "Bet you can't do that again!" She rolled her eyes at me and sighed, shaking her head in embarrassment. I laughed quietly in tune to the chorus of laughter in the back of the classroom. Bella, blushing warm red, buried her face in her thick damp hair.

_My blushing Bella. _I reached out and slowly turned her face to me. I smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you." She blushed redder.

"_Good afternoon Berty! Are we still on for Friday night?" _Mr. Banner's thoughts interrupted my entertainment. He must be getting closer to the class room. I quickly switched to Banner frequency in preparation for the class. If Bella and I were going to pull off this cheating gig, I was going have to stay focused on his thoughts. Mr. Banner was running late for class because of an emergency phone call from his wife, and was not yet in our building. I silently thanked God that my mind reading ability enabled me to hear almost two miles -sometimes farther depending on the person. I was so familiar with Mr. Banner's voice, it was easy for me to tune into his thoughts. _"Sure thing, Banner. Your place at seven right?" _Judging by the contents of their thoughts, I could tell they were planning a game night at Mr. Banner's house Friday night. Sounded like fun.

As we anxiously awaited and other students crammed the last bit of knowledge into their crowded brains, Mr. Banner was closing in on us. _"I really hope these kids took the time to study this material. This one is going to be harder than any of the other ones. I tried to make the class notes as simplified as possible so that they can grasp the material better. I hope I haven't made the test too difficult for them. Some of the students I don't worry about, like Edward Cullen. Others struggle a little more." _ I felt so guilty as he thought about the pleasure he took from knowing that he can teach us 'youngsters' and watch us succeed.

"M_aybe I can grade on a curve to lighten the load. I know that they are probably all really nervous. I will be sure to keep that in mind when grading their papers." _As I listened to Mr. Banner's concern for us, I felt horrible for what Bella and I had planned to do. He genuinely cared about his students, and actually wanted us to succeed. I guess I had always known this, but normally his voice was a buzz with the rest in my head. Between battling my desire for the sweetness of Bella's blood and trying to will impossible sleep, I usually did not pay close attention to his thoughts.

_This is not good. This man cares about his students and you plot such indiscretion with Princess Delilah. _ I really appreciated Mr. Banner for this. He was so unlike the other teachers at Forks High. I felt ashamed and the struggle for rightness continued in my head. He was so much like Carlisle in that he had our best interests at heart and would do whatever he could to help us. I hated above all things to disappoint those who put faith in me. My father put _way_ too much faith in my efforts. Now it appeared, judging by Mr. Banner's thoughts, that he did too.

_Stay focused so you won't get caught and disappoint Mr. Banner or Carlisle. _

Mr. Banner sprinted into the classroom. "My apologies, class," he started. "I know that you are all probably _dying_ to begin the test." Pained moaning ensued. Mr. Banner attempted to ease the tension. "It's okay. Just do your best. Now if you will go ahead and clear your desk, we can begin." The class reluctantly obliged.

I winked at Bella who smiled at our dark secret. The plan was that I would leave my answers visible so that she could copy them. It was _that_ simple. Bella just had to make sure she would not make it obvious that she was looking. I was assured that I would ace the test, but Bella never aced anything. She would need to get a few of hers answers wrong. All she had to do was glance slightly to her left and she would be able to see. That was the plan. She seemed cool with our scheme and did not show much anxiety about it.

"_This is almost like not cheating, it's so easy." _ That was her justification after I'd explained the plan. I chuckled at her, remembering her earlier concern over getting caught and stating that Charlie would definitely ground her. Of course, her possible punishment had sent my mind spiraling. She would just get grounded and Carlisle could possibly set my backside on fire. What was wrong with that picture? Then remembering how much I loved her and how much I would not wish to see Charlie inflict that kind of pain on my delicate Bella, I felt bad for having had the thought.

_I am a man, for Christ's sake. A strong vampire. Bella is much more fragile than I. I can take more pain than she can. If Carlisle decides to whips me, my butt might hurt for a few days but hers would hurt a lot longer. NO! Grounding would be enough for her. Of course, I could never let her know that Carlisle sometimes punished me that way. No way was the love of my life ever going to find out that her 100 year old vampire-boyfriend got turned over his father's knee. No way!_

We smiled at each other again while Mr. Banner distributed the exams. He stopped at our table and smiled brilliantly at us both before placing them down on the end of the table. Bella took hers and passed mine to me. She instantly swiped her hair back into a ponytail with a holder in an effort to remove the barrier that blocked her line of sight to my test.

I quickly answered my questions as always but took my time turning pages in order to give Bella time to catch up. After all, she did have to pretend to read and think about the questions. I continued to focus on Mr. Banner's thoughts but he was reading the current newspaper and wasn't paying much attention to us. _Perfect. _I thought. There were fifty multiple choice questions on the exam. Thankfully Mr. Banner had spared us from further mental collapse and had given essay questions as extra credit. Of course, I didn't bother. There was no need. It was an ace in the hole. Bella would not need to either because she would get enough right to pass. _It's a done deal! _

The cheating session continued through question number thirty. Bella was following along nicely, gleefully ignoring grunts and sighs of anxiety, doubt, and sheer pain from the rest of the students. I noticed that as instructed she 'missed' a few answers so that all suspicions would be thwarted. Mr. Banner was intently reading his paper. _He's not even paying attention to us,_ I thought, my chest broad with cockiness as I flipped the page for Bella. I let my thoughts wander a little sensing no danger from the head of the class. I stayed focused enough to allow Bella to follow along, but sought a quick mental recess from all of the anxiety.

_All of that worrying for nothing. I need a new hobby. No wonder Emmett bugs you to death. Speaking of Emmett, I wonder what I should get him for his birthday? Maybe Carlisle and Jasper can help me figure out something. His birthday is next week, so I need to get on that_. I laughed to myself thinking of the 'birthdays' we celebrate…quite different from human birthdays. I noticed Bella's hesitation and remembered that I needed to turn the page.

No one would ever be able to tell that Emmett was not my biological brother...well maybe by looks...but that would be the only way. Carlisle had changed him after he changed me, Esme, and Rosalie. He became the goofy big brother I never had. He'd been commenting on a new X-Box game system lately. _Maybe we could get him one of those._ Jasper would definitely go for it, but I wasn't so sure about my dad. He'd tried to play the Play-Station with us before, but could not understand the point. His 300-year-old mind could not grasp such "wastefulness" of the brain. He was _so _old-fashioned. But we loved him and joked about him being our "tenth great grandfather" instead of our dad. He'd laughed with us.

I joyfully turned the page to the last one of the exam. The triumphant smile quickly smeared and dissolved from my face like turpentine poured on an oil painting. Back from my reverie, I caught the tail end of Mr. Banner's thoughts. Bella, who had also been buzzing with excitement over our kill, noticed my reaction out of the corner of her eyes. Of course she would. I stiffened in response. My face became a pillar of cold stone. Hers became wild and panic-filled as evidenced by her bulging eyes. Those coffee-colored jewels shattered at the realization that Mr. Banner had caught us cheating. _Is she about to cry?_

"_Surely those two are not cheating? I have been watching them for the past few minutes and she is definitely copying his answers. I know he does not need to cheat. The kid is smart, but Ms. Swan struggles with this class. Yeah they are definitely cheating. Oh my, the pressure these kids must feel to have to resort to this." _Mr. Banner felt sorry for us. His reasoning was beyond my comprehension. I felt a tumble-wind of emotions sweep over me. The same seemed true for the shocked puppy face next to me.

The bell rang and Mr. Banner instructed the class to submit their tests. I could not help but wonder why Mr. Banner had not jumped up in the middle of class and snatched our papers from us. Instead he'd allowed us to complete the tests and turn them in with the rest of the class. _Surely he is not going to let this pass. Oh God. This cannot be good. _Bella and I stood simultaneously. She slowly gathered her things as I stood waiting for her to move.

"Edward?" She questioned. I said nothing, but gently guided her to Mr. Banner's desk. She hesitated and turned towards my chest to whisper, "Did he see us?"

It took all my strength to murmur the word, "Yes." She gasped.

_Dammit Edward! How could you not be paying attention? _I scolded myself.

Mr. Banner's eyes were clouded with confusion and sorrow as we stood before him and gently lay our papers down. "What do you have to say for yourselves?" He knew that _we _knew we were caught. We brooded in silence. What could we have said that would have made sense? I was not about to rat Bella out.

"We're sorry." We said in unison.

Mr. Banner lowered his arms to his desk and bowed his head in semi-defeat. He shook his head, locks of his dark brown hair falling to his forehead. He sighed. "School policy says that I must report this incident to the principal who will call a conference with your parents and me." We both gasped for air. Bella's was much needed. Mine wasn't, but I still felt a strong need for oxygen.

"I will write the incident report, and submit it to the principal before I leave today. A meeting will be arranged for tomorrow with your parents if at all possible. I would suggest you two go home and seriously think about the wrong you've done. As with other students who have resorted to cheating, you will both receive a grade of zero. Mr. Cullen this will not affect your GPA as you well know. Ms. Swan not so much. You are in serious danger of repeating this class next semester." Bella looked as if she would faint. Her skin was paler than mine at the moment. I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist for a brief moment of support. Tears filled her browns again, this time spilling over. She wiped at them quickly and lowered her head. I looked away as well.

"I will see you both tomorrow." With that we broke free of this hour long torture. It offered little peace to know that we would spend the night in each other's arms dreading our pending fate.

Once outside, I turned to Bella and pulled her tightly to my chest, breathing in fresh air. She was crying harder now and my heart ached to comfort her. "Edward what happened?" She sobbed.

I gently pulled away from her to look into her eyes. "Bella, I am sorry sweetheart. Mr. Banner wasn't paying attention to us and I let my mind wander. I lost his thoughts for a few minutes. I thought we had it and I got too comfortable. Please forgive me. Please don't be mad at me."

She shook her head 'no' and tucked her face back into my shirt, staining it with tears. "I'm not mad. It's not your fault. I am the one who got us into to this mess."

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't make me cheat." I stroked her hair to comfort her. "Do you feel like going to your next class?"

"I guess. Charlie will know something is up if I come home early. He is taking a few days off this week." She stepped back wiping away tears with the back of her already wet hands.

"I suppose you're right. Esme would want to know what's up too."

She nodded. "We are so screwed."

I nodded my head in agreement. _That is definitely an understatement! _I kissed my lovely Bella goodbye at her classroom door and walked at a semi-human pace to my next class.

A/N: There you have it. Edward and Bella in the hot seat. Thanks again for your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie's Daughter

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: Ok guys. Bella and Edward have been caught. Now what will they do?

Edward's POV

_Clunk. Clank. Clunk. _"Charlie is going to kill me when Mr. Greene calls." Bella whined as she busied herself preparing Charlie's dinner. We had arrived at her tiny house about an hour ago. Luckily, Charlie left a note stating he was somewhere with Billy but would be back in time for dinner. We were still shaking from aftershocks of the blow dealt by Mr. Banner's revelation that he had caught us cheating on our biology exam. _CLUNK. CLANK. CLUNK. _"I should have never asked you to help me do this. I was so stupid. I'm sorry." She repeated apologies. "I am sorry you got dragged into this mess."

I stood unmoving with my back pressed firm against the worn kitchen sink. My eyes fluttered with Bella's quick movements, flinching at the annoying sound of pots and pans clattering under the force of Bella's jittery nerves. I let my head drop as a deep sigh escaped. If it were possible, I would be extremely fatigued. Now as I stood listening to my sweetest love rant about her impending date with 'death,' I couldn't help but wonder about my own.

Truly Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed in me. I moaned internally as I thought about how my "parents" had always put their utmost trust in me even though I clearly did not deserve it. During the darkest hours of my existence, when I had left them, they never stopped loving and trusting me. Even after my return their unconditional love reinforced that trust. At this moment I felt like the prodigal son for I had yet again broken another of their rules.

I did not feel regret for helping my Bella cheat on the test. I mostly felt guilt for not paying closer attention to Mr. Banner's thoughts, and therefore making it easy for her to get caught. _Cullen how could you have acted so irresponsibly? _I was strangely delighted to have tried to help her. Bella's safety and well-being had always been at the forefront of my priorities. How could I stand by and allow her to fail a test? I loved this girl, and watching her struggle with test anxiety had just been too much for my unbeating heart to bear. I would do anything in my power for her…even if it meant putting myself in the way of punishment.

"Bella, honey, please calm down. You are making me more nervous." I gracefully moved to stand behind her, sliding my cold arms around the tightness of her small waist, embracing her warmth. Sunbeams danced through the pale yellow curtains that hang over the windows, illuminating the room as they bounced off my skin. Normally Bella would become mesmerized by this as she had that day in the meadow when I revealed myself to her for the first time. I remembered how she stood captivated by what she described as "pure beauty." Indeed she was right. We vampires were quite remarkable, to say the least, with our alluring physical beauty.

I lowered my chin to rest between the softness of her shoulder and her neck, allowing myself to savor the sweetness of her presence. I wrapped my arms tighter as the delicacy of her scent saturated my lungs. _Oh how I love this. I have never felt this way in 100 years. I wouldn't give this up for the world. _Her body jolted with excitement as I gently kissed the nape of her neck allowing my lips to linger there for a few seconds. _Mmm…so good. _The physical attraction between us was undeniable. We had often found ourselves enthralled in the escalating vices of need and desire only to remember that the burn could not yet be quenched. Her safety was much more important to me. She would almost always object when I pulled away only to be quieted by the comfort of my kisses.

"I'm sorry." She apologized again. "I don't mean to be getting on your nerves right now. It's just that I am always such a klutz. I mean even if you weren't paying attention I OBVIOUSLY made it completely noticeable that I was looking at your answers. I should have known that I couldn't pull this off." I smiled as she whirled around to face me, losing her balance. Instantly I caught her.

"Bella, stop being so hard on yourself. You are not entirely at fault here. I'm the one who slipped." _More like plummeted because I became too cocky and over-confident opening up the door to hell for both of us. _"What's done is done. We have to focus on what we are going to do now." I scowled, my face twisting with the pain of knowing there was nothing we could but wait for Mr. Greene, the principal, to call our parents.

"What can we do Edward?" She sighed heavily, shaking her head as if the fight back unwanted tears. "I can't stand being grounded. It's a good thing you are so much older. At most you will get a discussion about cheating. You guys have it so easy. Human fathers can be difficult sometimes!" She wiggled free from my arms to attend to a pot that was now spewing. With a quick flip of her wrist she quickly turned the knob to 'LOW' and grabbed a faded kitchen towel to clean up the mess.

_We will have a 'discussion' alright! _"Bella, you are wrong, my love. Vampire-fathers are just as stern with their children, at least mine is. Carlisle loves us but he makes no hesitation in disciplining us when necessary." I said while handing her some paper towels to assist with the clean-up efforts. "I have been grounded before." _And spanked until I couldn't sit for a few days!_

"Really? Carlisle grounds you guys?" She stared as me wide eyes, mouth open forming a small 'O' shape. "Seriously?" She stared into my honey eyes, unbelief shimmering on her face. "No way!"

"Yes he does. And so does Esme. They both try to treat us as the adults we should be but…" My voice trailed off a little. "…Bella there is something you need to understand. We have many years behind us but we will forever remain trapped in our teenage bodies. At times we experience the same emotions and feelings of a "normal'"teenager, and we even get rebellious." I smiled at her as I watched shock and interest dance on her beautiful face. This was quite amusing, watching her this way.

"So you're saying that even though you guys are adults and can do pretty much whatever you want, you still get punishments such like the rest of us?" She laughed, face still glowing with doubt.

"Yes." By now Charlie's dinner was simmering and we had made our way to the living room to watch a rerun of Law and Order on their flat screen. "Esme grounded Emmett and Jasper last week for talking back and being disrespectful to her. Carlisle wanted to take harsher action, but she patiently informed him that one week without TV and theirs cars was enough." I crossed my legs, a purely human gesture done strictly from habit and mimicry.

"Carlisle? What did he want to do?" _As if you wouldn't ask this question. Would you want to know that my father wanted to take them both over his knee and spank them until they both learned the importance of respecting their mother? Again, I wouldn't dare let you in on that secret._

"He wanted to ground them for three weeks with no allowance, no cars, no phones, and make them do all of the house work." I lied without revocation. "He does not tolerate disrespect from any of us. That will earn us the 'hot seat' in a New York minute. Of course, as I stated before, Esme thought her idea was much more effective. Reluctantly, Carlisle agreed to go along with her decision but not without warning them that the next time he would deal with them himself. They both got the message."

Bella rested her back against my cold hard chest and shivered. I reach around and pulled the battered afghan from the back of the couch, making a barrier between us. She instinctively settled back down in comfort. "Wow. Go Esme. Sweet Esme. It is so hard to picture her disciplining anybody." She played with the buttons on the remote control.

"Yes. It is difficult for her considering the feelings that she still has for her son who died so many years ago. She abhors having to afflict any type of affliction on us. Carlisle does too, but understands that it is a necessity at times. It is all done out of love for us. We understand this. Carlisle is not only our "father," but our coven leader. He is responsible for us." I twisted a lock of her brown hair around my finger. "He loves us. They both do."

"So you think Carlisle will ground you too once he finds out?" She twisted her size-two body to look up at my face. I flinched at thoughts of my what impending punishment might be.

"Um…yeah. I am sure he will. Since it was for cheating, which is obviously against their ground rules, I will be punished similar to my brothers' experience last week." _Even though they trespassed against the ground rules also,_ _Em and Jazz got off easy because of Esme. I can only hope that she will come to my rescue as well. I guess I am not being fair to Carlisle though. He is a fair man and will exercise fair judgment. Carlisle does not anger easily…always the model of patience. _

"_That kid is always here. Doesn't he have a hobby? I know that the Swans are extremely irresistible, but he drools over Bella like she is something to eat." _Charlie's thoughts forced me back to reality. The sound of his cruiser pulling into his usual spot in the driveway caused Bella and me to bolt into an upright position. We continued to hold hands though, not wanting to test Charlie's patience. This was the normal routine for us. _We definitely don't need to push his limits today. _

"Bella I think we should go ahead and tell him. That way he won't be surprised when Mr. Greene calls. Maybe that will give you some brownie points with him, and the punishment will be less severe." She looked at me confused as if trying to decipher hieroglyphics. Again her astonishment was almost amusing. I stroked the back of her hand in comfort. "I mean I know parents like for you to be honest with them first before having to hear bad news from someone else. Maybe we should…"

"Edward, are you crazy?" Her voice escalated. Realizing this, her hand sealed her mouth. Then in a hushed whisper, as if trying to conceal her next words from Charlie, she spoke. "That is suicide." We peered out the window in front of us. Charlie was distracted by a neighbor who was talking to him about the Mariners game from the previous night.

"I don't think it will be as bad as you think, sweetheart. "Charlie loves you. He will want to listen to your side and will greatly appreciate the fact that you respected him enough to talk with him first about it. I don't think concealing this is the right way to go."

She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit. She let her gaze drop to the floor and placed her arms behind her back. Her foot traced small invisible circles in the floor as she considered my suggestion. "Do you really think I should? Is that what you plan to do with Carlisle and Esme?"

I sighed and lifted her chin so her eyes could meet mine. "Bella I may be trapped as a seventeen year old for all eternity or for as long as my existence, and, I may have acted foolish today, but I still have some sense of what is responsible and what's not. Yes, I think it is the right thing to do…and yes I plan to tell my parents tonight. Even if it doesn't lessen the severity of the punishment, maybe their disappointment in us will be clouded by respect for the attempt that we made to be responsible for our actions. It can't hurt."

Her pleading eyes searched for answers. It seemed that we were making such a big deal out of nothing. I could tell by her expression she wanted to believe me. She wanted me to be right. Finally she pursed her lips and sighed, shaking her head as we heard Charlie's farewell to the neighbor. "Maybe we should let him eat first. He's a lot less grumpy when he is full." We both laughed painfully to ourselves as Charlie walked through the door.

His hair was wind blown and slightly damp from the light rain that had began to fall outside. He looked like he had been fishing or at least by the pond for a while. "Hey, kids. What's going on?"

Bella got up from the couch and slowly paced the twenty steps it took to reach him near the hall closet where he was hanging his coat and hat. She reached out and hugged him tight before she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. I cleared my throat as if to signify that she was overdoing it. She never greeted Charlie like that when he came home. On cue with my thoughts, he stated, "What was that for?"

She quickly gave me a sly worried look. I smiled but Charlie didn't see me. "I missed you Dad. Dinner is ready." They sauntered off to the kitchen.

"Edward will you join us?" Charlie asked. Normally I would have said no but I wanted to be near my Bella as she walked into the lion's den.

"Sure Charlie." Charlie had his back his back turned to me, taking a gallon of lemonade out of the fridge. The 'O' shaped, wide eyes reappeared. She shook her head in disagreement.

"Dad I am sure that Esme has prepared a great dinner for Edward at his house. If he eats here he will be too full. I am sure he can eat over here another day when he has had time to let his mother know what his plans are." She grasped the edged of the kitchen sink with her palms, her knuckles turning white.

"Sure, whatever." Charlie took his seat ravenous as he eyed the butter baked chicken and vegetables that Bella placed on his plate. _Gross. _"So Edward did you watch the game last night?" The tension in the room, at least that between Bella and me, seemed to relax as we talked nonchalantly about the game and pretty much whatever Charlie wanted to talk about. In between 'mmms' and 'aahs' and the incredible smacking that Charlie was doing as he ate, the conservation was quite soothing to the nerves, at least for me anyway. Not so much with Bella. Her tension stretched like a rubber band. The mindless and insignificant conversation was only prolonging the inevitable.

Bella finished her food and rose to take her plate to the sink. She nearly dropped it when Charlie asked, "So how was school today?" Luckily her back was turned to Charlie and he could not see her face.

"School was great Dad. Very eventful." She spun around to face him. She dug her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans. "Um…did you get enough? You want more?" She asked quickly, rotating her oblique side to side. Of course, she was biting her bottom lip again. This time more ferociously.

"No, thanks Bells. Dinner was great. I don't know what I would do without you around here making sure I get all of my vitamins and minerals. You're a great cook." He winked at her as she took his plate. _"Bells said school was eventful. I wonder what happened out there. I couldn't have been anything too wild since I haven't heard anything from the station. I wasn't in today but surely if there had been drama at the school the boys would have called me." _I watched the version of 'what could have been' in Charlie's head as he tried to figure out why school had been eventful for Bella. He was quite observant.

"So what happened at school?" Bella paused. Was she breathing? For what seemed liked minutes she stood frozen saying nothing. I cleared my throat again, low enough for her to hear, to warn her that she needed to respond to Charlie's question. "Bells?"

"Oh, sorry Dad. I was daydreaming again." She sat in the chair in between Charlie and me. I could tell she was silently willing the right words to come. She was still unsure about revealing to her cop father her crime…CHEATING! She turned her head in my direction, eyes pleading for an assist. Immediately I caught on and defrosted myself enough to join the strained conversation.

"Charlie, school was school." Charlie looked irritated that Bella wasn't the one to respond. He stared at me suspiciously and then at Bella. "We had a Biology exam today that was quite challenging." My palms should have been sweating by now. I clinched the edge of the table tightly feeling tiny pieces of it in my hand. I loosened my grip out of fear that I would soon be purchasing the Swans' a new dining set. "A lot of students in the class struggled with it. Mr. Banner told us he understood our frustration." I peered at Bella out of the corner of my eye. She was releasing slow, short breaths. _Please don't panic,_ I pleaded silently.

Charlie turned his attention to his daughter. "How do you think you did Bells? I'm sure you did quite well. You are a smart kid. Always have been." _Oh no. _Bella's face turned four shades of red as she blushed with embarrassment and guilt. She held her head down to briefly allow her hair to swathe her face. This time Charlie cleared his throat. "Mm…mm…Bells?" He waved his hand in front of her although I don't think she saw the gesture. "Bells did you hear me?"

Bella looked up at her father with tears in her eyes. _Oh God not the liquid jewels again. _If my heart could beat it would race out of my chest. She looked like she was warring with the idea of confessing her sin or bolting for the door. She shook her head in shame. "Dad," she began softly whispering. "I have to tell you something that you may not want to hear." Her head bobbled before her chin made another dip to her chest. "I have been having a really hard time with Biology class lately. I try to study and…and Edward has been tutoring me." He glanced up at me, quickly returning his eyes back to her. "…but I just can't seem to understand all of that stuff. I tried…I tried really hard to pay attention in class and take really good notes but…I can't…I couldn't…." She couldn't finish…the war with the tears still raging. She was desperately fighting to hold them back as her voice broke with embarrassment and guilt.

"_Well this is new. Bells has always been a good student. I didn't know that she was having trouble with her school work. Then again I wouldn't know much of anything about her these days. I don't spend enough time with the kid. Good thing Edward has been helping her out. I don't like him that much but at least he looks after her. Something I don't do much of." _Charlie stared down at his folded arms resting firmly on the table. Bella once told me that he was not big on conversation. Sensing Bella's struggle and hearing Charlie's thoughts I decided to interject.

"Charlie, Bella is a good student." He looked up quickly, shocked that I had spoken his thoughts. _Good thing he doesn't know I can read minds. _"You know how it goes. Some subjects are more difficult than others. Bella does quite well with her studies. Biology has been challenging for all of us. Mr. Banner even knows this."

Bella lifted her head yet she did not speak. "So what are you saying Bells?" Charlie asked, gently tapping his fingers on his arms. Bella looked at him and let the dam break. Tears flows down her crimson cheeks. Charlie looked taken aback. Bella had also told me that he did not know how to handle tears or anything that closely resemble a 'fit.'

Charlie looked confused but was definitely speechless. "Bells, why are you crying? Is there something you want to tell me?" He reached out to her to stroke her arm. Bella did not pull away. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt, still struggling to pull herself together enough to speak to her father.

"Dad my grades in biology are not good. Like…like I s-said I have been struggling all semester. I've done a lot of extra credit assignments and stuff but it's been just enough to bring my final GPA to almost passing." She blew air out of her mouth, calming herself. "Dad the test was going to make it or break it for me. I had to do something. I-I didn't know what else to d-do. I mean I studied a lot this past week, but I just freaked out right before the test." She paused taking advantage of the breeze in the room.

Charlie looked as if he had finally caught on. "What happened, Bella?" _"I know this kid isn't telling me that she cheated on the test. No kid of Charlie Swan cheats. If she was having that much trouble she should have told me so I could get her some help._"As I eavesdropped on his thoughts I inched my chair closer to Bella so that I can place my hand around her waist for support. _"Oh my God. She did. ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, my kid, the cop's kid cheating on a test. What the…?" _

I quickly interrupted his thoughts. "I convinced Bella to cheat. Charlie the entire idea was my fault." I squeezed Bella's right side as she whirled around to look at my face. She was shocked, amazed, and confused that I was soaking up all blame for this. "I talked with Bella before the test and I knew that she was struggling and needed my help, so I offered to let her peek at my answers. It was stupid, sir. I know. Please forgive my irresponsibility. It's just that I know how hard Bella has been trying and how hard she prepared for the test."

Bella started shaking her head as I shushed her. "It's okay Bella. Don't cry. If I hadn't convinced you to copy from my paper, this would have never happened. I can't let you take the blame for this. I won't."

"_You mean to tell me that Edward asked Bella to cheat off his paper. Isn't this a…? Wow. I know this kid would go out of the way for her but this? Somehow, judging by Bella's reaction, I don't think this was entirely his idea. Do I really look that stupid? I have been a cop long enough to know when someone is covering for someone. Apart from that, I am a dad…Bella's dad. She is a terrible liar. She has never been able to keep anything from me that mattered. I might not say anything, but she knows that I know…at least most of the time. Even if it was his idea she still went along with it._"

"Isabella Marie Swan, look at me." We stiffened as his voice strengthened and firmed. He looked serious as his brown eyes appeared to darken a shade. I thought only vampire eyes changed color that quickly. Bella immediately popped her head and looked intently at her father who had now risen to a standing position. With his hands on his hips he moved three steps toward her. We both drew back, suddenly afraid. _Man he looks too much like CHIEF SWAN right now. _I shuddered.

"Bella, I have heard Edward's explanation. Now I want to hear yours. The truth. Anything less is unacceptable." Charlie stared down at her. Bella looked at him through filmy tears. "Now you know I don't like you lying to me. I will not tolerate it. I have to give you credit for being bold enough to tell about this little…cheating incident of yours...but, if you lie to me you are going to be in deep trouble. Do you understand me young lady?"

I had never seen or heard Charlie be so stern. Even his thoughts mirrored his voice and his actions. He really meant that. Bella was shaking now out of fear. She also knew that her father meant it. Before she exploded into an explanation, she turned to me and whispered with sorrowful eyes. "Edward, thank you. I'm sorry. I can't let you do this. Please forgive me. I just can't." She turned back to Charlie. "Dad, some of what Edward said is the truth. I was having some serious test anxiety and freaked out. Edward tried to reassure me that I would do well on the test but I couldn't think straight. I panicked and all I could think about was failing biology and having to repeat it next semester. I asked Edward to let me copy his answers. He didn't want to do it but I begged and pleaded, and he gave in. It's not his fault. He was just trying to help." She was sobbing now. I held her firmly trying to offer what little comfort I could muster.

Charlie's firm stance did not relax. Neither did his thoughts. _Í knew it. _Before he could voice the fierceness of them, Bella continued. "We were taking the test and I was copying his answers…" She left out the part about me tuning into Mr. Banner's thoughts. That would have surely sent Charlie over the edge. "…Mr. Banner caught me looking at Edward's paper and after class he told us so. He said that we would b-both…r-receive a failing grade…and that…that I might not pass the c-class…" The sobbing increased and I struggled to fight back tears that I could never release. This was really painful to watch.

Charlie sighed. _"As much as I hate to think this, it might be a good lesson for her have to repeat the class. Bella knows better than this. I know the kid is upset right now, but she knows how I feel about this kind of thing. Wrong is wrong, no matter what the justification is. She can't run around doing whatever she wants. First it will start out with cheating then lead to God knows whatever. And Edward…his nose is so wide open he will go along with whatever she wants. He is just as much to blame as she is. I don't blame either one more than the other. They both need to be taught a good lesson. My father would have taken me over his knee so quick…_"

I gasped at the memory in Charlie's mind. My stomach wrenched at the thought of my dear sweet Bella turned bared bottom over her father's knee. "Charlie, I…" Charlie placed his hand, palm out to stop me.

"Edward, I don't need any more words from you other than to confirm what Bella says is true." I was taken aback. I suddenly felt as if Charlie was my father, quickly chastising me for my misbehavior. I timidly shook my head in affirmation. He cleared his throat again. "Very well then. I am sure your father will deal with you accordingly, as he sees fit." _Oh can't you just do it. You don't know the half of it. _"So I am to assume that because you two got caught this is why you decided to come clean. Would you have done this if Banner hadn't caught you?" Neither of us spoke. "ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!" We both jumped, startled by the anger in his voice.

"Y-yes sir," we both pushed out of our mouths at the same time. I tried to put up a mental block to allow Charlie some privacy, but it was difficult to do because he kept rapidly shifting his thoughts as his emotions went wild. He was angry, hurt, disappointed, and ashamed of us. We hung our heads. Bella's tears fell as I wished I could find freedom from the whirlwind of emotion I was experiencing right now from all three of us. _Where was Jasper when you needed him? Well maybe it is a good thing he is not here. I couldn't stand for him to see how embarrassed I am right now. I am so ashamed that my girlfriend's father is so disappointed in us for doing something so childish and foolish._

"So what does Banner plan to do?" He asked, still firm.

"H-he s-said he was going to c-call a c-conference with you tomorrow and with C-Carlisle and Esme too." Bella's broken voice stumbled on the words.

"I see…" He looked at me. "I take it that you have not told your folks about this yet."

"No, Sir." I barely whispered. "I plan to do as Bella has done and speak to them tonight when I get home." We both continued to stare at the floor.

"Both of you look at me." We did. "I am very disappointed by what you did, especially you Isabella. You know that cheating is wrong. If you were having that much trouble you should have asked for additional help. Hell, I would have paid for a professional tutor if that is what you needed…no offense Edward."

I shrugged slightly. "None taken, Sir."

He continued his lecture. "I thank you both for taking the time to come and talk to me about this. I want you both to know that you can trust me and talk to me. Some things I am sure I don't want to know or probably shouldn't know but I think it took a lot of nerve for you guys to do what you did today. I've been a teenager before and played the game. I know all the rules and strategies of 'tricking dad' one-oh-one. Regardless of your reasons for confiding in me about this, I want you both to know that you are forgiven." _Too early to rejoice…too early. _"However, as I stated earlier, Carlisle will have to deal with you Edward. As for you Bella, I will wait until the conference with Mr. Greene. After I talk with him I will decide on your punishment. You are to remain in your bedroom for the rest of this evening without a phone or TV…or computer. You are to take a bath and go to bed. Is that understood?"

She nodded. "Yes, Dad. I-I'm sorry." She let a few more tears fall.

Charlie put his hand on her cheek and sighed, looking into her wet eyes. "I know, baby. But what you did was wrong - for a lot of reasons. You know I can't let this go." She nodded again. "Say goodbye to Edward and go upstairs."

He dropped his hand and stepped in front of Edward. "Edward, I know you care a lot for my Bella and that you think you are in love. Hell, maybe you are. I dunno know. But, you have got to stop giving in to everything she wants. I know you meant well son, but sometimes in life we can't always be the hero. Sometimes when you love someone you got to learn to let them fall. You just gotta find the balance so that when they do, you are there to catch them to make it easier for them." I solemnly nodded in agreement as I listened intently to his fatherly lecture.

For the first time ever, Charlie appeared more fatherly to me. He has had his share of issues with me but I felt the genuineness of his words. He patted me on my shoulder almost like Carlisle would have. "I will leave you two lovebirds now. Edward I suggest you go straight home and do what you need to do. Bella, thank you again, sweetheart. However, your punishment will still be the same." She started to protest. "…Only because I want you to learn a lesson from all this. Cheating doesn't get you where you need to go. Honesty and hard work, sweetheart. Remember that. Edward…" And with that he left the kitchen to perch on the couch in front of the flat screen.

I turned my attention back to Bella caressing her tears away with my fingers. I had wanted to do that for the past hour. "Bella, I am so sorry."

She shushed me. "Edward, don't. Thank you for everything. You didn't have to put yourself out there like that."

"I wanted to. I love you Bella and I can't stand to see you hurting."

"I love you too. Well at least he knows now and tomorrow will be easier. I know I will probably be grounded forever." She smiled at me, squeezing closer to my chest. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much you mean to me."

"That I do know Isabella Swan. I can only hope you know how much you mean to me." I kissed the top of her head.

"I know, Edward. I know." She spoke into my chest.

"Well, I guess I better go. Charlie is starting to get antsy. Besides you're the lucky one." I smiled at her.

"Why is that?" she asked looking up at me.

"You've passed part one. And you had me here." I laughed into her brown locks.

"Do you want me to come with you?" _Are you really serious? Did you not just hear a thing Charlie said? Like the staying in your room part?_

"Let's not test Charlie's resolve. I would say he has been quite understanding towards the both of us. I will be fine. Besides your dad is a cop. If I go missing I am sure he will put signs up and come looking for me." We both laughed and hugged each other tightly. I inched closer to her lips, breathe in her enticing scent, and kissed her softly and passionately before finally breaking apart. "I will see you tomorrow, Love." I kissed her soft lips again, marveling at the excitement she took from it. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck. Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." And with that I turned and exited the kitchen. I told Charlie goodbye on my way out the front door. As the fresh air hit my face I inhaled…unnecessary but refreshing. Oh how I wished I did not have my Volvo today. I would give anything to feel the rush from running back home. I am sure it would have calmed the raging fear that I was experiencing. It was would be only at matter of time before I would have to tell my parents what I had done. All of a sudden I felt every bit like a seventeen year old boy. Guilt ridden and ashamed, I drove at a human pace to my home.


	4. Chapter 4 The Cullen's Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: Well guys thanks for all of your reviews. Wow…you have read Bella's confession now its Edward's turn. Hope you enjoy.

Edward's POV

It was amazing how fear quickly became an instant immobilizer. The leather seat of my Volvo was like a magnet firmly gripping me in place. By definition, I wasn't afraid of my parents. They had always had an open door when it came to parenting. I mostly feared the disappointment they would feel with me…and of course the lecture from hell they would so freely give. I could only hope that Carlisle would not take me over his lap…_or any other position. _I groaned and watched tiny raindrops dance on my windshield. I pulled into my normal spot in our huge garage, and sat motionless while the engine idled.

For the first time all day, I regretted what I had done. Well… maybe I just regretted _how_ I did it. I wished I had chosen another way. _M__aybe I should have completed my test first, and then switched tests with Bella._ _I'm quick._ _No one would have ever noticed. I can forge Bella's handwriting almost as well as she can write. Besides the test was multiple choice…Mr. Banner would not have known I filled in her answers for her. _I sighed, and dropped my head to the steering wheel. I guessed that the old cliché was true. _Hindsight is twenty-twenty. _

_"Oh, my baby is home." _The musical voice of my mother suspended my thoughts. My sweet mother…_how I love her. _Of course my presence in the garage was no shock to her or any of them. We vampires had hearing that was far superior to that of humans. They'd heard me coming before I turned into the driveway. Yet it warmed the cold space in my chest to know that she was always excited when I came home.

Her thoughts brought a smile to my face. She was busy creating a new design for a greenhouse that she planned to put out back. Esme was truly an artist when it came to interior design and architecture. Her passion for her hobby was amazing. She had once confided to me that it brought her peace and an escape from thoughts that she preferred to keep at bay. The smile on my face stretched wider as I saw the excitement of her thoughts. That calmed me. She had a way of doing that whether she realized it or not. As she muddled over placement of solar powered windows, I allowed the peace she was feeling to engulf me. I switched off the engine and rested my head back on the seat.

For years, Esme mourned the loss of her infant son. When Carlisle first changed her, I abhorred the new addition to our family. I hated when she tried to be my mother. I grimaced at the memory. I'd wanted her to hate me too; at least that way, my father would send her packing. Of course, Esme did the opposite. She was determined to love me. Not because I was Carlisle's son, but because I brought her comfort and hope. I was a surrogate son, and she embraced me as if she had given birth to me.

I resented the love Carlisle had for her. I was jealous, but mostly afraid she would take away his love and attention. I was young and needy. For decades, it was just him and me. We shared a bond that was impenetrable. For all intents and purposes, he became my father and I became his son. We fully accepted and respected each other that way. He doted on me, always trying to please me while struggling with his decision to change me. I knew this because I could read his mind.

He felt guilty for condemning me to this life. In spite of this, he constantly reassured me that he did not regret making me his son. I was his companion and best friend. He brought me expensive gifts, traveled the world with me, and spent as much time with me as he possibly could. He struggled to keep the balance between fatherhood and work. He felt guilty for leaving me alone so much, but, I would reassure him that I was fine with the down time. I found ways to fight boredom, and was always excited when he returned home. This pleased him greatly. Indeed, I loved my father and he loved me.

Carlisle once told me that it was not good for a man to be alone. I knew he longed for a love that I could not give him….the love of a woman. Long before Esme, we talked about love and relationships. He had experienced love when he was a human, but I hadn't. I was seventeen when I fell ill with Spanish Influenza, and had never paid much attention to girls before that. Most of them were quite childish and shallow minded. My focus had been going to war.

Carlisle had always been a good man. He was so caring, always giving so much of himself. I felt guilty for hating Esme so much. She was a God-send, and he deserved his gift. I had been so selfish and greedy over him. When I confided this to him, he hugged me in a bear grip, reassuring me that I would always be his son. He promised that he would always be there for me. He explained that he loved Esme and why he needed her. Even though I did not understand what it meant to love someone in that capacity, I knew that I had to love what my father loved. I knew that loving Esme brought him happiness. He wanted to make her his wife and my mother. So out of love for my father, I chose to accept her love as well.

"What's up little brother? Did you forget how to open the door again?" Emmett's voice boomed, echoing in the garage as he pounded on the roof of my car. I was sure that would leave a dent. I loved my brother, but, sometimes he was just a pain in the… "What? Bella's got your tongue again?" He opened the door before I could lock it and reached in and pulled me out. I snarled at him. "Ah, Eddie, don't be like that. Mom said you were out here, and, I came to see if you want to go to see SAW with us."

_Yes, I would love to go with you guys to movies. Anything to put off telling mom and dad about my cheating escapade. _

"Emmett, don't call me that." He knew I hated that name. I straightened my shirt and glared him. "I have some studying to do. Maybe I will catch you guys later." Secretly I was glad they were not going to be present when I made my little confession. I certainly did not want them hearing that. Emmett would bug me to no end.

_"Always so dull and prudish." _Emmett thought frowning. _"Poor Bella. Not much excitement there. Maybe she needs a real man to show her a good time!" _

"EMMETT! PLEASE!" I growled at him through clenched teeth. "Can you please give it a rest?"

"Get out of my head then. Besides, it's rude. What's the matter little bro? Did I hit a nerve?" I pushed him causing him to stumble over some hiking gear. He laughed. "Maybe we can stop and pick up Bella on the way. I'm sure she will appreciate some REAL company!"

I started towards him, arms at my sides, fists clinched so tight that my pale knuckles became two shades whiter as the skin strained to stretch around them. "Emmett you make me sick. I swear I am going to break your face." Once again he laughed at my antics and fled to Rose's convertible. My other siblings were filing out of the house now looking more like models than average teenagers.

"Oh Edward, don't let him get to you. He's just trying to get you fired up!" Alice chimed.

"_It's working." _Emmett thought while laughing and adjusting Rose's radio.

She hesitated as if she wanted to tell me more. Surely if anyone knew about my situation, Alice did. She was constantly watching all of our futures, and, I knew she would have seen mine the minute I decided to tell my parents the truth. Jasper and Rosalie swept passed me. Jasper sent a wave of calmness my way. He could feel my irritation and tension. I ignored the manipulation.

"Uh…Edward you need ta seriously chill out a little!" Jasper, though not annoying like Emmett, could sometimes get on my nerves too. "I'm glad we're leaving. You just got here and I already feel like I want to either slap ya happy or run for cover." Everyone laughed but me. "Stop being such a pill, will ya? Alice?" She gave him a nod, and held up one slim finger as if to say 'just one second.' With that, he darted to Rose's convertible.

_Whatever Jazz! Go find somebody to bite!_

I directed my attention back to Alice. "Alice did you see anything happening here tonight with Mom and Dad?" I shifted my feet awkwardly, fists still clinched, this time out of nervous anticipation.

Alice gazed up at me with liquid honey eyes. She sighed and placed one small cold hand on each of my fists. I relaxed and took her hands in my own. Of all my siblings, I favored Alice the most. Our unique gifts made the bond between us stronger. I trusted her. I had no choice but to trust her. Although her gift was not perfect, she knew what was happening with my future before I did..._well most of the time...if she doesn't get distracted._ Because she was so in tune to all of us, it was impossible to keep secrets in my family. I loved Alice because she always_ tried_ respected my privacy, and I _tried _to reciprocate that respect. However, there were times we failed each other.

"Daddy and Mom are going to be quite upset. Everything else is black until they decide what they are going to do with you. I can't see anything else unless something changes during your discussion." She was whispering, and I was glad Emmett had the radio blasting so they could not hear our conversation. I wasn't sure I could resist punching him if he offered any more jokes. That would _definitely_ earn me a few more swats on my backside. Alice gave me sympathy hug. "Good luck little brother." I hugged her back. She danced to the car, leaving me standing there to watch them speed off to a carefree evening. Her revelation erased any peace that I had as I walked into the kitchen to greet my parents.

"Hello, Edward." My father greeted me cheerfully. He smiled and I returned it. I was so fortunate to come home to him and my family every day. "Emmett giving you a hard time again? Don't allow him to anger you. Emmett will be Emmett." He came over and hugged me. "You would think that after all these decades, you would be desensitized to his folly." _You're one to talk! Emmett surely ruffles your English feathers all the time! _I hugged him back. I had to admit that I loved for Carlisle to show me affection. He was my Dad and I accepted every ounce of love that he gave me. I guess it was because I was the lone man in the house. He rubbed my back and then released me.

My mother hugged me next, squeezing me like she hadn't seen me in months. "Hey, Baby." She gently rubbed small circles on my back. "You father is right. Don't let your brother get to you." She smiled and rested one hand on my cheek, rubbing my face gently with her thumb. I copied her smile as she led us into the dining room. "Edward, I know you have already 'seen' this, but I want to show you what I have done. I was thinking you could help me decide where to put the stereo."

The momentary distraction helped me relax a little. We were soon standing over the dining room table looking at her designs. "I bet you're wondering why I need a stereo." I nodded. "Well, besides the obvious fact that I will be spending a great deal of time out there, I read an article online that indicated that plants like music." She smiled at us.

We smiled back at her as she basked in excitement. My father's thoughts echoed mine. We both thought it somewhat silly, but knew better than to crush her joy. "Mom, I think that is a great idea. I'm sure the plants would love it." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Dad, do you agree?"

"Of course, music is a gift that all creation can appreciate." _"I am sure the plants will never hear it, but if that is what you want." _I stifled a laugh at his thoughts. Luckily Mom was too caught up to notice. Dad looked at me with smiling eyes. "Esme, sweetheart, I don't see how any part of creation can't appreciate you." He continued, reveling in the whirlwind of joy Esme exuded. "Edward, your mother seems to think that the stereo should go here…" He pointed to entrance of the greenhouse, "…because it can be controlled upon entering and leaving. What do you think?"

_"It's not a big deal. Humor her Son." _My father silently directed.

"Of course," I immediately obliged. "That makes sense." Mom's effort to include us was a sweet gesture. Big or small, we were always included in her life. "Might I suggest using a key fob that can be attached to the key? Access will be easier, especially if your hands are full, or if you forget to turn it off. You will also be able to control the volume no matter where you are in the greenhouse. If you want, we can get a more universal one that controls the stereo, the lighting, and the watering system."

My mother clasped her hands together, and looked at me as if I were a genius. Of course, the concept was no surprise to an architectural designer. "Excellent idea! I'll leave the sound system to you two." She went on to talk about her design. My father winked at me, smiling. I smiled and shook my head. He seized every opportunity to make Esme happy.

Although I had used Esme's excitement as a reason to stall, I knew I couldn't put off my confession any longer. The joyful atmosphere of the room would soon evaporate. I felt butterflies in my stomach. My father turned towards the door. "Well, now that that's settled, Edward would like to go hunting with me?"

"Um, Dad…" _You don't know how much I would love to dodge this one and go for a hunt with you!_

He paused and turned to face me. "What is it son?"

_Oh God please help me do this!_

"There is something I need to talk to you and Mom about." I said shyly. This was going to be interesting.

I immediately had their undivided attention. My father put his hand on my arm. "Sure thing, Edward. What's on your mind?" He asked. His eyes were instantly filled with concern for me.

My mother stopped ogling over her project, and joined my father at his side. She shared his concern. "Edward, judging by the expression on your face, I can only assume that something serious has taken place."

_Damn! Am I being that transparent?_

Sensing my hesitation to continue, she offered her hands to me. I took them, and dropped my eyes to the floor. I couldn't stand to look at them. "You can talk to us about anything, sweetheart."

My father reached out and stroked my shoulder. My silence worried him. "Everything okay?"

I refused to raise my head. I allowed myself a brief moment to process their thoughts. Apprehension, worry, and fear were at the forefront of their minds…wondering what in the world had me standing before them in a stupor. I felt like an insecure child caught in a forbidden act. I tried to breathe unneeded air to calm myself. Head still bowed, I spoke softly, not knowing where to start. I decided to begin with a request.

"I need to ask for your forgiveness." My head was still bowed. I cringed as I heard their thoughts. They were worried so I hurriedly answered their unspoken questions. "I did something…something wrong. I broke…" My voice trailed off. I knew I should look at them, but I couldn't. I continued to bow my head in shame. "I broke one of your rules."

Silence. No one moved for what seemed like agonizing minutes, and as predicted, the excitement in the room idled. My mother released my hands and stepped two steps backwards.

Still silence.

_"Edward what did you do?" _Both asked, speaking only in their minds. I froze. I was having difficulty speaking. I took in more unnecessary air as I drew invisible circles on the brown kitchen tile with my foot.

"Why do you need our forgiveness, Edward?" My father asked out loud this time. My heart nearly collasped at the gentleness in his voice.

I couldn't answer him because that magnet of fear was gripping me as it had earlier done in the garage. My parents' thoughts suggested they were quite worried with my unwillingness to answer them.

"Edward, I asked you a question." My father crossed his muscular arms across his chest. Though still gentle and worried, his voice was more stern now.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I am not trying to ignore you. I am just really nervous right now." I was murmuring but they heard me.

"There's no need to be nervous. It's just us." My father reassured me. "What's happened?"

I cleared my throat. "I need forgiveness because I got in some trouble at school." I felt every bit like a seventeen year old. Forget that I had an entire century behind me. I felt like an unruly child. If it were possible, I would faint.

"What did you do, Edward?" My father asked again. I was shaking at the tension of his thoughts that trickled to his voice. His concern was genuine, but, he was growing more agitated by the minute. "You would do well to answer, son."

My mother remained silent as my father stepped away from her. He stood in front of me now. My eyes were desperately searching for some invisible magic door in the tile that would provide a way of escape. I was intimidated by my father's closeness. _"Edward you know you can talk to us about anything. We love you. No matter what you have done we will work through it together. You are setting us on edge. Now please answer me." _

I willed my lips to move as I listened to his silent encouragement. "Mr. Greene will be calling you tomorrow…" I almost couldn't hear my own words. "…to arrange a conference."

I heard both of them sighing. Esme's was more like a gasp. "For what, sweetheart?" She was obviously shocked. She couldn't believe that_ I_ was the Cullen boy in trouble this time. I rarely got in trouble, _especially_ at school. "What does Mr. Greene need to conference with us about?" She joined Carlisle in my personal space.

The intimidation grew. I took two steps back. I kept my eyes lowered and covered my face with my hands. The air that was once calming became dense, making it difficult to breathe, even though I didn't need to. "Mr. Banner reported me for cheating." My voice was muffled by my hands.

"Edward, take your hands away from your face and look at us." He pronounced each word forcefully. I reluctantly dropped my hands, and met his eyes. "Thank you. Now can you repeat what you just said?" I fought to maintain eye contact with them. I shoved my hands in my jeans.

_Speak Edward! _I reprimanded myself this time. "I said that Mr. Banner caught me cheating..." I paused to give my admission time to sink in. "...and the school is going to call you for a conference."

My parents were visibly astonished. My mother was the first to speak. "EDWARD!" I flinched back at her response. I nervously shook my right leg. My hands dug deeper in my pockets. I was trying to decide whether they were angry, disappointed, or disgusted. Their minds told me that all three applied. I bit my lip, a habit that I had picked up from Bella when she was nervous. "Edward, please explain yourself."

"Yes I would suggest you do that, Edward." My father did not release his firm glare. "Cheating? What in the hell?" _Oh Go. He's swearing. This is not going to go well!_

"Dad…Mom. The test was challenging. Mr. Banner said so himself." Even though Bella had already confessed to Charlie, I still felt the urge to protect her dignity.

They were confused and dismayed. My father, obviously taken aback by the _thought_ of my cheating on anything, lowered his hands to his hips and dipped his chin to his chest. His pale skin wrinkled into three lines between his eyebrows. He knew that I would hear him processing this in his mind. _Why would YOU need to cheat, Son? This doesn't make sense. _He chose to speak those thoughts so Esme could hear.

"Edward, you have extensive knowledge in the area of biology and all it entails. You ace everything you touch in that class, and could teach it if that was allowed. Now, I am confounded by the legitimacy of all this. It makes no sense, and I am not buying it. Even if you did cheat, you wouldn't get caught. I am convinced that your ability to read minds would enable you to know the answers just by merely hearing them in your teacher's thoughts. Surely you wouldn't consider your mother and me to be ignorant of this fact. _Translation…we're not stupid Edward."_

"Edward your father is right. There seems to be more to this that you are telling us." Esme's voice was softer than Carlisle's, but just as forceful. Her earlier exuberance was gone.

"Let me remind you, son, of one thing. While I commend you for telling us about this beforehand, lying is just as unacceptable as cheating. Now I want you to back track for a minute, and tell us what happened. The _truth_, Edward, and nothing less." Judging by the look on his face, I knew Carlisle wasn't playing games with me. He was calm but I could tell he was becoming more irritated by the minute.

I was already in boiling water so I figured I better just come out with it. They were going to find out anyway. I couldn't help but feel that I was betraying Bella. It seemed silly considering that Charlie already knew, but, I still felt the need to protect her from my parents' disappointment. I tried to discuss this with my parents like the 'adult' I was supposed to be, but I felt angry that they were forcing me to throw Bella under the bus.

"OKAY...OKAY…for Christ's sake." The words were harsher and louder than I intended. "FINE! You want-"

"Edward!" Esme was surprised by my little explosion. "Don't-"

Carlisle stopped her, extending his palm out. "Esme, please allow me." He stepped closer to me, his eyes dimming just a little.

_What the hell was I thinking? I'm in for it now!_

"Unn..Unn. No, Sir!" He shook his head. "You will _not_ stand there and talk to us like that!" I cowered at the seriousness and authority in his voice. He sensed the shift in my mood and was about to pump my brakes. His voice was firm, yet, he remained calm. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you _will _calm yourself immediately, and speak to us with respect. Is that clear?"

The venom in my eyes became stinging surrogate tears. I was sorry for my attitude, and for hurting and disappointing them. I looked towards the kitchen and focused on the refrigerator. I balled up my lips to hold myself together. I always cried when my Dad got on to me like that. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry." I dropped my eyes to the floor again.

"You know better than that." My mother's voice was just as forceful as Carlisle's.

My eyes were getting fuller. "I'm sorry." I apologized again. They both nodded, patiently waiting for me to resume my explanation.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. For the second time today, I willed sweat to cool my nerves. In a more reasonable tone, I relinquished my explanation. "Bella was having really bad test anxiety, and she asked me to help her cheat on her Biology test. I didn't want to do it, but I knew she really needed my help. The plan was for me to read Mr. Banner's thoughts, and 'look out' while she copied my answers. Mr. Banner was reading his newspaper, and wasn't paying much attention to us, so I let my mind wander. I lost his thoughts, and by the time I tuned back in, I realized that he had seen Bella looking at my test."

I paused.

"He allowed us to complete the test, but reprimanded us after class for cheating. He told us that he would give us both a failing grade, and that he would file an incident report with Mr. Greene. He was very disappointed in us, and told us that they would request a conference with you guys and Charlie. He told us to go home, and think about what we had done. That was when we decided to go ahead and tell you the truth. Bella already told Charlie." I didn't move while I waited for them to speak.

My father pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers, shaking his head in disbelief. The soft kitchen light illuminated his blonde hair. He was thinking about guarding his thoughts, but decided to allow me to see his frustration over this, and what I had dreaded the most- his disappointment. My eyes rested on my mother for a brief second. Her face held the same level of disappointment. This was excruciating.

"Dad! Mom! I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I was just trying to help Bella."

"Edward, baby," My mother's words were soft and motherly. "...we understand what you were trying to do for Bella, but that doesn't justify what you did. You know better than to do something like that." Esme did not hide her disappointment, in thoughts or words. "This is unacceptable, sweetheart." I shamefully tucked my head again. I was trying hard to decipher my father's thoughts. He was guarding them well, determined to verbalize them at the moment.

"Edward, we have discussed this type of behavior before, have we not?" My father asked. I slowly nodded, still looking down. "Edward, look at me when I am talking to you."

I obeyed and raised my head. "I've never cheated before, Dad."

"It doesn't matter, Edward." My father challenged. "I am concerned, and disappointed Edward."

_I am not going to cry. I made my choice, now I will accept the consequences like a man!_

"…disappointed for obvious reasons. You violated the rules when you made the decision to cheat for Bella."

"But Dad, we do a lot worse than cheating. Everything we do is a lie." I must have taken a good dose of stupid this morning. I couldn't believe I'd just said that. The look on their faces made me retract. "Dad-I didn't mean-"

"Edward," My father sighed and raised his right hand. "To be fair, I will address that statement." Despite my petulance, Carlisle was always on the side of fairness. Thank God! "You are correct, son. We do have to cover our tracks on a daily basis. That's how we are able to ensure our safety and the safety of human life. You're right. We do lie, but for the greater good of our family, and we don't intentionally lie to hurt each other. We do hide, but we never harm others. We do practice a level of deception, but...again...for the greater good of our family, not for the demise of our personal character or other people. We do conceal the truth about our existence, but, let me reiterate...we never cheat!"

Carlisle's eyes bore into me. I felt like a jack-ass! "Now, having said that, let me tell you _something."_ He inched closer to me. His face was way too close to mine. "Don't you ever, as long as you live, throw that up in my face again. I shouldn't have to explain that to you or anyone else in this house because you already know why we do those things." He hissed. "Don't you dare stand there and try to justify your stupidity that way!" My father was quite shaken by my ignorant choice of words.

Tears trickled down my cheeks and my lips quivered.

He began again. He struggled to remain firm and loving at the same time. He knew he had to exercise his duty as a father despite the pain it brought him. His silent fear was that I would not want to talk to him about my problems. He wanted to keep the lines of communication clear for all of his children so that we never felt we couldn't come to him with our needs.

"Edward, as I stated earlier I appreciate the fact that you deemed it right to tell us the truth of this matter beforehand. That was a very adult thing to do. However, your behavior cannot be excused. What were you thinking? Oh, never mind. You have already answered that question." He threw his hands up as if to stress the obvious. "Right, you were just helping Bella. If Bella ask you to cut off your arm and burn it would you do that too?"

Too afraid to look away, I fidgeted with my hands and feet. The lecture continued. "I am concerned about this relationship of yours with Bella." I gasped, new found anxiety…no, more like panic… ripped through me. I frantically plundered his thoughts, desperately seeking meaning behind his concern. My efforts were in vain. His thoughts were locked. "I am concerned, that you are allowing your love for her to distract you, and to cloud your judgment. This is evidenced by your childish behavior today. I think you need to set your priorities straight."

He delayed his next response by seconds before speaking again. "Edward, you can't keep giving into everything Bella wants. You have got to learn to set boundaries. You can't compromise on the things that you know to be right or wrong no matter what the justification is. What if Bella had asked you to worse? Rules are made for a reason Edward. There is a reason why your mother and I are grieved by this. Rebellious behavior starts with such frolic and only gets worse."

He breathed deeper, and started pacing with his hands behind his back. He stopped in front of me again. I didn't dare look away. "Edward I am going to ask you to give us some privacy while we think this through." I knew he meant mental privacy. I nodded, indicating that I would.

Esme shook her head again, sweeping her hair from her face. She turned to face my father and asked, "Carlisle, if I may?" He nodded as she approached me.

_Oh God I don't know how much more guilt I can stand. _

"Edward, you know that your father and I are thrilled that you have found love with Bella. That is a beautiful thing, baby. You deserve that love. However, if your relationship with Bella continues to elicit this type of behavior, then we will have to enforce boundaries. That means that we will have to restrict your involvement with her. We love Bella, and we don't want to do that honey, but we can't have her causing trouble for you or the rest of the family." She was holding my hands as she spoke. I fiercely jerked them away - to her surprise. They both gasped in shock. _"__**EDWARD**__." _They chastened simultaneously. Although I longed for their comfort and forgiveness, I was repelled by the knowledge that they would even consider keeping me from Bella...no matter what the length of time was.

I became cocky and defiant_. I am a grown man. They can't tell me who I can date. I am not a child! They have no right. _I ignored their disapproving looks. "Look. I know what I did was wrong. I admit fault, and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you give, but I can't stay away from Bella. _NEVER!_" My arms were extended again at my sides, fists tightly clenched. My voice was elevated as I continued with my tantrum. "You have no right to do that! You can't do that. I won't go for it. NO WAY!" I felt my teenage emotions raging. I glared at my mother, purposely ignoring the shock and disappointment on her face.

"Edward, calm down. There is no need for this irrational display. I am simply saying that if your friendship with Bella is going to cause you to get into trouble…"

"_IT'S NOT_." My voice was louder. "Okay, so I cheated. I didn't commit a crime. SUE ME! I didn't do anything that would expose us. It's no big deal…and it's certainly not enough to merit taking Bella from me." My anger was apparent by my shouting.

"Well, Edward, we won't have to do that if you start using better judgement, dear." My mother reached out to me. I pulled back. "That's all I'm saying. There's no need to yell or get upset. We've talked about this and we have noticed that Bella is changing you. While that is a good thing, we think that there are some areas of concern. Afterall, Bella is very human, baby, and she comes with her own set of issues and potential risks. I'm simply saying that Bella will _not_ be allowed to cause you to start misbehaving, even if it means that we forbid you to see her."

Okay. I was furious now.

"ARE YOU _OUT_ OF YOUR _MIND?"_ I inched closer to her, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her forcefully, jarring her small frame. "Like hell you will. I'd like to see you try to keep her from me!" I visibly saw the terror on her face, but it was my angered jet black eyes that I saw in her mind. "You can forget that!" I growled at her, and in a knee-jerk reaction, I pushed her. It completely caught her off guard and amid suprise and hurt, she lost her balance. She fell backwards and hit her head on one of the cabinets. Of course it didn't hurt her physically, but emotionally she was shot. I instantly regretted my volitale behavior. When I registered the pain I caused her, I hastily dropped to her side. "Oh God! Oh God! Mama, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Mama. I didn't mean to do that."

She held her head as if she were hurt. I reached for her and she looked at me with tearful eyes. "Edward-"

"I'm sorry, Mama." I cried. "I didn't mean to-"

I felt my father's hands pulling me up. He grabbed my shirt and pushed me backwards about two feet. I landed on my feet, but I was crying harder when I looked at his eyes. They were black. Now _he_ was furious. I'd attacked his mate.

Gone was the jovial atmosphere that I came home to. The laughter had dissipated with it. The hurt that I caused my mother made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to reach out to tell her how sorry I was, and that I loved her. She was standing now, and her honey eyes were glazed over by venom. She cupped her hand over her mouth, and gasped in shock and disbelief. I had never treated her like that...not even in my rebellious years.

_Oh God...Please._

My father's pale face was taut with outrage. He was incensed by my actions. Hurt by Esme's pain, he stepped closer to her, and spoke, anger seething through his teeth. "Esme? Are you alright, Sweetheart?" She nodded in affirmation as my father gently pulled her to his chest. "Are...you...certain?" She nodded again, her thoughts registering his anger and my fear. He pivoted so fast that the air seemed almost tornadic. He didn't budge from his new stance. His posture was that of a powerful Greek god. His fists, dangling at his sides, were so tight that I thought he would crush the bones of his hands. His chest heaved as if he was breathing fire. That was _not_ my Dad.

I became immobilized by fear. _Read his mind Edward...Oh God is he going to attack me? _I couldn't tell. His thoughts were conflicted by anger. My instincts told me I should make a run for it. "Dad, I'm sorry."

He growled at me. Thank God we didn't have neighbors. I heard Esme gasp for air.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her."

He was pissed. I remained frozen by fear. I couldn't lie. Carlisle was scaring the holy crap out of me right then. "Dad-"

He started towards me, but Esme stopped him. "Carlisle, you're too angry to deal with him right now. Sweetheart, please calm down."

_"You have gone too damn far, Edward. Don't even think about running because I WILL catch you, and I promise you won't like the outcome." _Carlisle knew me better than anyone did. _"You have lost your damn mind. How dare you disrespect your mother like that? Who the hell do you think you are? You are way out line, putting your hands on her like that!" _Carlisle was standing in front of me in less than a second.

I watched as my father morphed into my creator, and became angry enough to release the full force of his strength and power over me. This was extremely atypical behavior for him, but competely understandable since I'd assaulted his mate. That was a big no-no in the vampire world. Rule number one...don't touch another's mate. That could earn you instant death. Throughout more than three centuries, he constantly guarded himself, and refrained from any predicament that would cause him to become as angry as he was right now. My caring, gentle, and loving father was frightening. He looked like a seasoned, well-trained vampire, prepared for battle. I recoiled and swiftly moved back, the wind from the movement scattering Esme's blueprints worse than they already were.

_Oh God! This isn't like Carlisle. He is usually such a pacifist. Loving, gentle, and caring. I've never seen him so wound up. His thoughts are blocked, and I can't tell what he is about to do. I think he is going to hurt me._

"Dad-Dad-"

He growled at me again, but didn't move. _Oh my God, he growled at me._ I assessed his abilities against my own. His were by far superior to my own. He was my creator and I was his creation. He was taller, stronger, and faster than I. He finally granted me access to his thoughts. They told me that, yes he was furious, and that he wanted to whip my ass right then and there. They also told me that he knew that if he touched me, he would seriously hurt me, and that he needed to calm himself before he issued any punishment for my actions. While his feral instincts had momentarily affronted, he was still my father, and he wasn't going to hurt me. After what seemed like an eternity, he moved. He gracefully stalked towards me at an eerie human pace. Our movements were synchronized…he stepped forward…I stepped backward. His eyes, completely onyx, bore into me as he backed me into a wall. He stood in front of me now as I absorbed _his_ change in temperament. I didn't budge.

He towered in front of me as I cowered away from his menacing glare. A growl rumbled in his chest. I clawed at the chair rail on the wall. _He's in control. _I reassured myself. _He won't hurt me. He is not going to hurt me._ We were staring at each other. Well…I was staring, too afraid to look away. He was glaring, his mind telling him that he was not going to lose control. After several more minutes of silence, he relaxed his stance. As he fought for control, he squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't speak, but told me everything I needed to know with his mind. I was shaking, truly afraid because I had aroused some deep rooted instinct in him. I didn't dare speak.

The room was silent as no one spoke for several minutes while my father regained his composure. Esme, sensing Carlisle's calm, chiseled at the glacier in the room. "Carlisle, honey, why don't we excuse Edward for a while…and give everyone some time to cool off."

My father ignored her, and finally looked at me. His eyes were not as black this time, but, his mind told me that he was still on the brink of whipping me right then. His face was flooded with every emotion I could think of, but sadness dominated it. He was sorry that he almost loss control with me. It pained him to see the frightened expression on my face. Truly, my cheating offense was a disappointment to him, but, that was minute compared to what I had done to Esme. The disrespect towards my mother was appalling. Now as she stood looking at me unmoving, I tried to speak…to offer some self-defense.

"Dad, Mom...I…I…"

My father shook his head to stop me. "Edward Anthony Cullen. Please do not speak right now. Please." His voice was calm but sword sharp. "Not one word."

I knew he meant it. I dropped my head as my eyes glazed over with venom.

"You cannot _begin_ to fathom how upset I am with your incorrigible behavior at this moment." He put his hands on hips and shook his head. "Your behavior was uncanny, unmerited, and totally out of line. Edward, I am going to tell you only once. If you ever put your hands on Esme like that again you will leave this house." I heard Esme gasp. Her thoughts were crystal clear. She would never go along with that. Although I had wronged her, she fought the urge to scoop me up in her arms and comfort me.

_I don't deserve that kind of love. Not after what I did. _

_"_That type of rebellion will not happen again. Do you hear me?" More venom spilled from my eyes and I was sobbing. "Dry it up, Edward." Outwardly he was not moved by my breakdown, but his mind contradicted his front. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Y-Yes, S-Sir." I choked out. My voice was broken as I sobbed. "I-I'm s-sorry." I cried, sniffling, trying to gain control of myself.

My father's unbeating heart was breaking. He wanted to soften, but knew he had to remain rigid. "Edward, you know quite well that I normally don't care what you kids do. I don't bat an eye at the majority of your mishaps. Yes, the cheating incident has landed you in bad place, but that's minor compared to..." He looked back at a nervous Esme, and then quickly back at me again. "...your blatant disrespect for your mother will not be addressed lightly." I fully understood what he meant.

He turned, and walked back to my mother. "Esme please forgive my rashness." Esme nodded looking distraught as she watched my face. My father stood with his back to me. He reached out, and rested his hand on Esme's cheek, kissing one her hands. "With all due respect, Sweetheart, this is why the kids should not be allowed to get off easily when they disrespect one of us. If you give them an inch, they will take a mile." I saw an instant replay of the Emmett-Jasper incident in his mind. Before my mother could respond, he kissed her gently on her lips. Esme's thoughts betrayed her. _"We can discuss that later, Honey." _They stared at each other for a moment, then he turned, and in three strides was standing in front of me again.

"Edward I want you go to your room and stay there." He said, unmoved. "You are not to come out until it's time for you to go to school." Apologize to your mother and go upstairs. I don't want to hear another word from you tonight. Is that clear?" I had stretched my father's patience to the limit. Arguing would have been futile.

"Yes, S-Sir." I stared at my father, feeling quite humbled.

"_Edward you have disappointed me. I expect more from you." _My father's thoughts fanned the flames of guilt and remorse that engulfed me. My eyes filled again.

"I'm sorry, Dad." That was all I could say.

"Edward, your mother and I will discuss this further. Once we speak with your teacher and the principal you will informed of your punishment." I nodded. "Alright…you are excused now." He stood arms across his chest. As I brushed past him, he reached out, and grabbed my arm. I was still sniffling. "Son, listen to me. I am sorry I almost lost control with you. Please forgive me. I don't want you feel afraid of me in the least. I love you. You know this, but I _will not _tolerate the behavior you have shown us." I nodded, face streaked with my surrogate tears. "Oh…and just so we are clear…boundaries _WILL _be set where Bella is concerned. Do you wish to object?" I shook my head 'no.' "Very well then. Now get upstairs and ponder what you have done."

"Yes, Sir." I walked toward Esme whose face was full of understanding and love despite what I had done to her. I took her hands in my own. "I'm sorry, Mama. Please forgive me." I sniffed.

"It's alright sweetheart." She glanced at Carlisle when she said that. "I forgive you." She kissed me on the cheek, and stroked my wet face. "Do as you father said and go on upstairs."

My father still stood frozen with his arms folded across his chest. I started walking towards the door, and, he spoke again. "Edward, I have one more request please." I spun around on my heels, and hearing his thoughts, I reached in my pocket and surrendered my cell phone to him. There was no point in arguing. I felt like an overgrown child. "I will keep this for a while." With that I made a dash to my room.

_I_ _sure made a big awful mess of things. This was not how this was supposed to go down. How could you lose control and treat Esme like that? Carlisle was angrier than I have ever seen him. He is going to punish me good for that. Arrgh…Somehow I don't see him being as understanding as Esme. He even said so himself. Well in so many words he did when he brought up the Emmett-Jasper incident. I am so dead…for real this time._

I was grateful that my father had not taken my IPOD…_yet. _I put the headphones over my ears, and turned the dial to Claire de Lune. I thought about what my mother had suggested. The mere thought of losing Bella was too much. I regretted overreacting like I had with Esme, but, the idea that they could forbid me from being with her overwhelmed me.I felt the tension returning to my body. I quickly banished the thoughts from my mind. I rejected the feelings of despair that came over me as I pictured life without my Bella. Truly I could take several spankings, but there is no punishment greater than losing Bella.

She was probably asleep in her room by now, dreaming of me. She wasn't allowed to leave her room either. Neither of us was allowed to use our phones. _We always have school. _I sighed, grateful that I would get to see Bella in just a few short hours. I longed for a new day. Even though I would be punished for my wrong doings, I would get to see my sweet Bella.

I would also get one more opportunity to smooth things over with my parents. I would get the chance to apologize again, and to tell them how much I love them. Until then I granted my father's request to give them 'privacy' as they discussed my fate downstairs. Before I blocked them completely, it sounded like they were having a heated discussion about disciplining the Cullen children.

I had stopped crying by now. After a whole century, I was still getting punished like I was a tot. I could leave the Cullen coven if I wanted to reject the punishment. Carlisle would not stop me…but I had no desire to leave. I shuddered at the memory of my father's words..._"you will leave this house." _The thought of this made my eyes fill up again. I would never want to leave my father or my family. Never. So if I were going to live under his roof, I had to abide by his rules…and to submit to his style of punishment.


	5. Chapter 5 Agree to Disagree

A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for going back and editing this for me. I am reposting the new edited chapter.

Carlisle's POV

I never knew that fatherhood could be so difficult. For over two centuries the desire to become a father overwhelmed me. When I finally met Edward and made the decision to change him on his death bed, my world was forever changed. I had a son and I loved him more than my own life. Learning to be his daddy was the fun and easy part. Becoming his father took some practice and hard work.

There was no way to totally prepare for fatherhood since it did not include an instruction manual. I basically had to figure it out one day at a time. By the time my wife and my other children came along, I thought I had a pretty good idea of how parenting was supposed to work. Boy was I wrong. Edward's transformation had not been as smooth as I'd had hoped. I knew he would have some difficulty adjusting to his new life, but I had not anticipated the roller coaster ride that accompanied being the father of a teenage boy. Through the years we had weathered storms and rough tides. In spite of this, we had beautiful memories of the good times we shared. Through it all, we had become inseparable. The bond between us was unique, unyielding. While he was not biologically mine, I fully accepted Edward as my son, and he fully accepted me as his father. It was well worth the wait.

Eventhough he'd angered me, I stood motionless, wrenched at the sight of him fleeing to his room. I almost lost control with him when he pushed Esme, and as a result, I was too hard on him. I had become accustomed to Edward crying when I chastised him…even at the smallest rebuke. He was sensitive as a human boy, and becoming a vampire heightened his sensitivity. He hated to disappoint me. As my memory replayed his tearful face, my chest tightened around my unbeating heart. The lump in my throat blocked the movement of unnecessary air to my lungs. I needed to breathe right now. The oxygen had no effect on my lifeless muscles, but focusing on breathing and not my anger calmed me. I raised my right hand to massage my neck. The other hand rested on my hip as I watched my son's desperate attempt to disentangle himself from my presence.

In spite of his appalling behavior, I wanted to dart behind him and pull him close to me. I needed to soothe away the fear I'd caused. I loved the boy. I fully understood that part of being Edward's father meant that I would have to hard on him at times, but that didn't make it easier. It hurt more than anyone could imagine.

I had been a vampire for more than three centuries. In all of those years, I had only become as angry as I was tonight a handful of times. I puffed air out of my mouth again, causing my cheeks to expand like balloons. Distress overcame me. For the first time in my life, I was angry enough to do more than just punish him. I could have seriously hurt him. This brought more venom to sting my eyes. I bowed my head in shame.

I saw fear in Edward's beautiful eyes...fear that I put there. He was frightened of me. For a brief minute, it was as if he did not recognize me as his father. He looked at me like I was the monster I felt I was. He didn't look at me as if I was Dad, but as if I were a vampire…a very angry vampire whose only object was to rip him into pieces for even _thinking _about touching his mate.

I sighed. I had always viewed punishment as a necessary evil, but disclipine as a responsibility. I did not like that part of fatherhood. I would rather endure the pain from transformation than to hurt my children. I despised the thought of whipping Edward, but I knew it had to be done.

My children were either teens or very young adults when I made the decision to change them. Centuries and millenniums would pass, but they would forever remain just as they were. They would always have those teenage emotions, hormones, and every youthful whim that came along; therefore, they would always need guidance and discipline. I had hoped that after years passed, they would gain wisdom, and wouldn't need quite as much regulation from me. Well, in fairness to them they pretty much had, but there were still frequent occasions that merited my intervention as their father. This was truer for Emmett, Rose, and less frequently Jasper. Alice and Edward rarely required punishment for anything.

Still holding my stance, I dropped my eyes to the floor and squeezed them tight. Esme was standing in front of me in less than a second. She saw the hurt that I was feeling for my son. She wrapped her arms around my torso, and pushed out any space that was between us. She rested her head on my chest and held me, bringing me the comfort that I so desperately needed. She didn't speak. She just allowed the warmth of her love to permeate my senses…to bring balm to my open wounds. I reciprocated the affection, and hugged her back.

I remembered my words to Edward. "_I will only tell you this once. If you ever put your hands on your mother like that again, you will leave this house." _I perished the thought of my son leaving me although I meant what I said. Most of the time, Edward was humble and obedient, so when he confessed to cheating on his biology test, my first reaction was that of disbelief and then shock. I was appalled by the idea that he would cheat on _anything._ He didn't have to. He had a century of repeating high school, and, had mastered most subject material. He has always been brilliant, even in the brief time I knew him as a human.

It was no surprise that he did it for Bella. The boy was whipped! That girl had his nose wide open. I was proud when he thought it right to confess what he had done before his principal called us. Edward was good. He didn't want to help Bella cheat, but he was too weak to tell her no. The boy had much to learn if he was going to survive millenniums with Bella as his mate. God help him! I knew that it was only a matter of time before Esme and I had to set boundaries with the happy couple. Edward would resist and fight me on that one.

Esme's voice finally jolted me out of my melancholy. Although she did not share Edward's gift, she knew my thoughts. "Carlisle, sweetheart, you are an excellent father. Our children adore you. They drive me crazy asking for you when you're away. Who do they always turn to?" She poked my chest, smiling at me. I shifted my weight around. "That's right. They want their father to make it all better. Don't be so hard on yourself." Esme's comforting words were soothing as she rubbed small circles in my back. "I know you love Edward. That was very difficult for you."

I pulled back to gaze into her eyes. I rested my forehead on hers, and sighed deeply. "Esme, truly it was. The fear that I saw…in his…eyes. I am angry with myself for almost losing control with him like that. Yes, I was disappointed with him when he confessed to cheating on his test, but the disrespect that he showed you was unbearable. I almost lost it. I had to fight hard to keep from hurting him. I never want to lose control with my children…NEVER!" My body shook at the force of my words. "Edward stirred something in me that I work hard to repress daily. If I had touched him…" My voice was weak and faint. "…I could have seriously hurt him Esme."

She moved her head back a few inches to stare at my face. My head was still down as I continued to soak in her comfort. She lifted my chin. "Sweetheart, look at me please." I opened my eyes and gave her my full attention. "You are one of the most gentle and loving men I have ever known. I have seen you be fair when you didn't have to be…loved when you shouldn't have…and endured beyond reason. You are but a man, Carlisle. So you got angry. It's okay. You were very much in control of yourself. You didn't hurt him. "

I grimaced. "Did I not?" I asked, stepping back from her. I walked over to Edward's piano, and gently stroked the smooth finish. I smiled inwardly, reflecting on how much he loved to play. "Esme, you are wrong sweetheart. I did hurt him. I saw sheer terror in his eyes. He did not look upon me as his father. He was afraid of me." I swiftly turned to face her. "Don't get me wrong. I had to be firm with him, but I never meant to cause _that _kind of fear."

Esme folded her arms across her thin waist, and continued with her encouragement. "Carlisle, dear, Edward is fine. He's a tough young man. He loves you." She smiled at me with bright eyes. "Honey, Edward was out of line. I think you handled yourself quite well." She slowly advanced toward me, her three inch heels clicking as she moved across the hardwood floor. She looked incredible. The sight of her in that little tight knee length dress was enough to bring any man out of his misery. I made a note to thank Alice for that one.

She placed both of her hands on my hips, and pulled me to her. I resisted the urge to moan at the contact. Yes...the misery was definitely leaving with its own company. She looked up at me with caring eyes. She was my comfort…my buffer. No matter what happened in my life, she helped put things in the right perspective. I loved this woman. Not just because she was my wife, but because she was my friend. I could trust her with my most intimate secrets…with everything.

"_Your _son can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. His temper gets the best of him at times. Sometimes he needs his _daddy_ to put him in check."

I chuckled at her emphasis on the words _'your' _and _'daddy.'_ "So…" I bumped her chin lightly with my knuckles. "…he's _my _son when he's out of control."

She laughed softly, nodding 'yes.'

"Hmm…" I mimicked her laugh, shaking my head. "…you see that's what's wrong with him…all of them. Their mama is known for babying them too much - _especially_ Edward. You have thoroughly ruined that boy."

Esme truly had the gift of infinite love. She loved our kids, but I knew that she was partial to Edward...so did he! He was the first of our children, and after his initial struggle, he bonded with her intensely. I had known Elizabeth Mason, his biological mother. The love he had for her was indescribable. He loved Esme just as much. Although she would never fully replace Elizabeth, she was his mother indeed. We had been with our children long enough that we didn't feel that they were adopted. They were ours and nothing could ever change that. Even if they decided to leave, they would still be ours.

I started to relax. "It's just that he made me so angry when he grabbed you like that...then he had the nerve to push you. For the love of God, Esme!" I paused, and folded my arms to my chest. If I were human, I would be exhausted from standing by now. Luckily vampires didn't tire easily, and could stand in the same place for hours. We had adapted human movements and gestures for appearances only.

"I was going to let him go up to his room and let it rest until tomorrow after the conference. Then the next thing I knew, he was throwing a tantrum." I shook my head, unbelief resurfacing. "He crossed the line Esme when he put his hands on you like that. If you only could realize how hard it was for me to experience that." My forehead was creased with frowning wrinkles now. I felt the anger begin to resuscitate. "I will not tolerate that kind of abuse and misbehavior. Without a doubt it hurt to see him so afraid of me, but believe me when I tell you Esme, I wanted to wear his behind out good right then." I swept my hand outwards. "I will not stand for that from any of them. We are too good to them, and I will not allow them to be disrespectful like that."

Esme scowled at my words. She disagreed with any form of corporal punishment. She and I rarely butted heads on anything, but this aspect of discipline has been a sore spot ever since she was introduced into our lives. She favored a more loving approach to parental discipline. That was _so_ Esme. The first time she saw me whip Edward, she was angry with me for days. We worked through that of course, and she explained why it angered her so. She had been subjected to ungodly abuse from her former husband, and had experienced insurmountable grief from the loss of her infant son. She could not bear the thought of any child suffering that kind of punishment. Whenever I even mentioned it, she would become almost like a lioness protecting her young cubs.

I was reared in a time when spanking was the norm. It was the standard punishment for unruly behavior. It was not uncommon for a seventeen year old boy to be turned over his father's knee for wrong doing…to be taught a lesson. I had received numerous ones from my caregivers, but mostly from my father. Sometimes they were not even merited. I was often whipped with belts and straps for no justifiable reason, and when it was over my father offered no explanation or comfort. I was left to cry it out.

All of my children had been disciplined by my hands on occasion, but I always made sure they knew the reason for the punishment, and offered comfort afterwards for as long as they needed it. I never used anything but my hands. I resorted to this when my children's behavior caused self-harm**,** harm to someone else, or exposed us for what we were. My children were made aware of our house rules, and they knew the consequences of disobeying them.

The problem was not that my wife and I disagreed on the rules. We always saw eye to eye in regards to the rules. They were necessary for not only their protection, but for the protection of our entire family. The problem came when it was time to decide what type of punishment would be rendered. Most of the time their behavior did not warrant severe discipline, and we just grounded them if needed. Just a few weeks ago, Emmett and Jasper were at the center of a disagreement of sorts between us. They had been quite disrespectful to her, especially Emmett…mouthing off and swearing as usual. I had reluctantly agreed to ground them, for I championed harsher punishment. If I had spoken to an adult in that manner, I wouldn't have been able to sit for days.

Esme's sweet and loving personality made her passive at times. Sometimes the kids took advantage of her loving nature. Not to say that she couldn't be a force to be reckoned with, but, she let them have their way too much. After the incident, I told her that they boys should not be allowed to speak to her with such rudeness, and that a sound beating was not out of order. She pleaded with me not to do that them, reassuring me that their behavior had caused no harm. I should have put my foot down, but was compelled to comply with her request because I did not want division between us. I gave them warning that the next time I would not be so forgiving. I could already sense that she would expect the same for Edward. I would not allow it to be so this time. Edward's behavior merited a whipping. My decision had already been made.

She shook her hand, placing her hands on her hips. "Carlisle, don't be rash, dear. I agree that Edward should receive harsh punishment…without a doubt. His behavior cannot be taken lightly. But…" Her voice trailed as her mouth twisted in disagreement. "I don't think that this is what he needs. He is an adult, sweetheart. Yes, he is seventeen…but he is more than a century old. We should treat him like…like a young adult."

"Esme, I love you. I would never disregard you in any way. I have the utmost respect for your opinion, and for your position as my wife and the mother of my children – please understand this - but I cannot agree with you. I know you strongly disagree with me on this. We have been through this over and over and it's not up for debate. I let the incident with Em and Jazz slide the other night because I didn't want you to feel that you have no voice. Esme, as their father I cannot keep allowing this type of behavior to continue. I can't." I moved to stand in front of her. The softness of her beautiful face was erased. She was disconcerted by my words.

"Carlisle," She sighed, air forcefully leaving her nose. "Okay, I admit that I was surprised by Edward's reaction. Like I said earlier, our son has a problem with his temper. I didn't expect him to get carried away with me like that. He didn't mean to hurt me. I just don't think that treating him like a child will solve anything. Sweetheart, with all due respect, that would be very hypocritical. I mean you're angry with him for his act of 'violence'…" She made quotation marks with her fingers. "…towards me, yet you want to physically hurt him. That's not right, Carlisle. Besides, part of that outburst was my fault. I shouldn't have provoked him."

I gawked at her, offended by her words. "Esme, dear, that is unfair. I do not _desire_ to physically harm Edward. You make it sound as if I am going to abuse him or something. Esme you know that I will take the time to hear his understanding of the punishment. When it's over, I will not leave him without comfort. I can hardly equate that with the physical abuse that you insinuate. You know my history with my father. How can you _even_ suggest such a thing?"

Detecting the defensive tone of my reply, she spoke quickly. "Please forgive me, Carlisle. I didn't mean to suggest that at all. I know that all of what you just said is true. You are fair, and would not issue any form of punishment that you didn't think was deserved. I trust you to handle him with care and love. It's just that I shouldn't have threatened Edward the way that I did. I know how he feels about Bella. I should have waited until a later time to discuss boundaries. I pushed him too far. To hold him responsible for that would not be fair." She reached out for me, but this time I remained stiff.

"Esme! That is absurd! There is no justification for Edward's behavior tonight or at school. You are not responsible for his actions. He needed to know that we have concerns about his relationship with Bella. Those concerns were present before all of this. We do need to set boundaries where she is concerned. He has allowed his involvement with her to interfere with his judgment of right and wrong. As his parents, we would have had to confront him eventually anyway. Don't take the blame for this. I especially won't allow you take it for his aggressive conduct towards you." My words were sharp but calm.

Esme stared at me for a moment; however, she did not speak. I had to smooth things over. "Esme, please hear me. I-"

She raised one dainty hand to stop me. Her voice was soft but firm. As she began to speak, her words quivered as if she was fighting tears. "Carlisle Cullen, you know that I don't interfere with your decisions in this house, but I don't want you to hurt my son."

_Oh so now he's your son! _

She continued her plea. "I know that you have had a chance to calm down, and to think rationally about this. I can't bear the thought of such a brute act. Carlisle, he's a grown man for Christ sake trapped in a teenage cocoon!" Her response was comical. I swallowed a silent laugh.

She spun away from me, quickly darting to the glass window that fronted the living room. She was visibly upset with me now. I was standing behind her in less than a second. With her narrow back to my chest, I draped my arms around her waist. Her soft, long locks brushed at my face. I felt the tension in her body as she continued to hold back tears.

"Carlisle, I think that we should ground him just as we did Em and Jazz. His behavior wasn't that much different than theirs. It wouldn't be fair not to grant him the same consideration." She didn't push me away as nuzzled her neck with my chin. She smelled like freesia. I tried to let her sweet scent alleviate my frustration, but it didn't work. I was silently wondering when she had pulled out the 'boxing gloves.' She was giving this her best shot.

"Esme, his behavior was much worse than Em and Jazz." She still didn't pull away from me. "Edward's punishment is twofold. First, he got in trouble at school for cheating. Then, not only did he throw a ridiculous temper tantrum, he resorted to physical aggression against you. I think that warrants punishment that is harsher than confining him to his room for a couple of weeks." I felt her tugging at my hands to free herself. I did not fight her. She turned to face me. Once again, she placed her hands on my chest.

"We could ground him for a month, with no car, TV, stereo, or piano. You can keep his cell phone, or even make him do extra chores. Restricting his visitation with Bella seems reasonable." Her eyes were serious as she pleaded Edward's case. As much as I wanted to cave and give her what she wanted, I couldn't. As Edward's father, I had to do this for his benefit alone.

I took her small hands into my own, nestling them like an egg yolk inside the shell. I gazed into her beautiful eyes, but the room remained silent. I hated making Esme feel this way. The weight of guilt was wearing on my resolve. I quickly recovered before she had a chance to break me.

"Esme, listen to me, okay." She squirmed away from me, the venom sheeting her eyes. She unraveled her hands from mine, wringing them with anticipation at my next words. The dam was at its breaking point so I braced myself. "I-"

"CARLISLE," her voice was still gentle, but firmer. "I don't want to hear you say that you are going to spank my so!" She belted. I knew Esme well enough to know that she had become resolved to her mission at this point. She would hold fast to her side no matter what I said. This was exactly what she had done with Emmett and Jazz.

I moaned at her desperation. We needed to break some ground with this. "Esme, sweetheart…" My words almost evaporated when they left my lips. "Will you at least let me explain why I feel that this is the right form of punishment in this situation? Please?" I tried to take her hands again. She gracefully moved back a couple of steps. Her eyes were tearing at my soul. Not only was I feeling contorted over my duties as a father, but now those as a husband were conflicted. I felt that I would buckle in defeat. She folded her arms defensively. I was in the lioness lair…this time seeking her smallest cub - Edward.

I continued, coating my words with gentleness. "Sweetheart, I need you to understand something, okay. I am Edward's father. I have an obligation to love and to protect him. I am responsible for him. As a matter of fact, I took on responsibility for all of you the moment you were changed. Please understand that if I keep allowing these blunders, darker aspects of their nature may start to resurface."

She dropped her head. I patiently continued. "We have tried to lead a very civil life here. We drink the blood of animals so that we don't harm other people. You talk about being hypocritical. Would it not be hypocritical to disallow my family to harm humans, yet allow my children to defraud other people or disrespect those who have authority over them?" The venom spilled over. She impatiently wiped at her face.

This time I stepped to her, locking my arms around her arms and back. "Esme, baby, I know you love him. I know that it is your desire to protect him and mother him. You want to shield him from pain because it brings you great sadness. The bond you share with him is remarkable, superior to that of the other children in some ways. I respect that love you have for him. Please don't think I take that for granted."

She shook her head, and sniffled. "Then I ask you to reconsider your position, please."

I pursed my lips together, and shook my head. "Esme, I can't do that." I desperately tried to force her eyes to watch mine.

"Ugh…" Her long arms were like snakes as she reached behind her to unfasten my arms. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my trousers. The stale air fanned as she brushed past me, gently bumping my elbow. I spun around to follow her into the living room. "Well, I can see there is no point in continuing this discussion." She wiped away more tears. "If that is what you feel is necessary, then I…"

"Esme, Please?" I approached her again, this time standing in front of her without reaching out to touch her. Her rigidity towards me was unnerving, so, I decided to tread lightly. "Sweetheart, please hear me." I pleaded. I left one hand in my pocket and the other to the place where my heart should have been beating. "Esme, I need for you to let me be his father, _PLEASE_. You don't have to agree with me on this but, I beg you; please do not hate me for it. You have to let me do what I think is right by Edward. I ask you to grant me space to do as I see fit. Esme I am not only the man of this house, but I am also your coven leader. Our children's behavior could lead to mishapps that could possibly catch unnecessary attention."

She gasped and rolled her eyes at me. She clearly understood what I meant. "Carlisle, that is so farfetched. Stop exaggerating things. Edward cheating on a biology test and yelling at me could hardly warrant a visit from the Italians."

I sighed. Esme, as sweet as she was, could be incredibly thick-headed. "Esme you misunderstand me, sweetheart. If Edward continues with random acts of lawlessness, there is a possibility that the desire for wrong doing will be fueled. I have seen this happen with him before. It began with stealing and lying to me, and then eventually he rebelled completely. He went against everything I taught him to pursue his own lusts…for human blood. So Esme this is why it is important that I nip this behavior now. I know what each my children are capable of doing. I'm not saying they will go out and cause catastrophe. I am not saying that at all. I am merely trying to get you to understand that poison runs deep."

She remained defensive. She wasn't going to back down. "Carlisle Cullen! You should have more faith in Edward. He's smart and wise enough to know what will cause a ruckus. Come on! Give him some credit!"

"I do trust my son. I only want him to learn from this unfortunate disarray so that he will not become tempted to engage in worse…especially now that he has become involved with Bella. His judgment is something to be questioned. When it comes to her, he does not always see or think clearly. I am fully aware of the impact she has had on him. I just don't think he truly understands it."

We allowed silence to fill the room as we let our conversation resonate in our minds. I could only hope that Esme understood my position, and that she would not retire to anger afterwards. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and pulled her to me. I could feel her cool breath on face. I tried to smile at her, but she did not reciprocate it. "Esme…please don't be angry with me about this." I pulled her head to my chest and stroked her hair. "I love you, Baby. The thought of you being angry with me troubles me so much."

Finally, she hugged me back, and relaxed her body. She still did not speak, but sighed into my chest. "Just this once? I mean it was me that he disrespected. Can't I decide since I was the one who was offended?" Her lips pressed into my chest causing her words to be muffled. She should have been a lawyer…so persistent.

"I'm afraid not, Sweetheart. I am not going to waver on this one. Besides he is also being penalized for cheating. Pleased don't minimize what he did Esme. You said it before. He needs his…how did you put it…?" I raised my eyebrows, pretending to think. "…oh, right…his _daddy_ to put him in check." She sighed in defeat.

"So can we agree to disagree on the issue?" I asked still holding her tightly to my body. "Huh, Mom?"

"I guess we will have to, being that you have put your foot down. I won't like it at all." She said assuredly. "I won't be here to witness that." I nodded in understanding. The lioness was still positioned for attack…this time not so fiercely. "You told Edward that we would set boundaries where Bella is concerned. Do you think it's fair to impose additional punishment considering the one you have chosen? Besides, I am sure the school will be punishing him as well. I don't think that is necessary to keep him from Bella right now. Do you agree?"

Amazing! She just wouldn't let up. I had to admit this whole defensive, over protective Esme was alluring. She was quite sexy. "Setting boundaries with Bella is not punishment. However, I will be fair with Edward. I'll speak to him about it. If the situation continues to get out of hand, then we will establish any boundaries that are needed."

That seemed to pacify my beautiful lioness…but not completely. "What about his phone? Will you be returning that as well?" Her eyes were huge and star bright as she came in for landing…again pleading her son's case. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Mmm…I don't know…I think I might hold on to that for about a week." Her protruding eyes became puppy like. "Esme he was awful…"

Her grin was full of cynical evilness. "Well…you almost bit him." She suppressed a smile by chewing her bottom lip. She was enjoying teasing me. "You were _quite_ scary. I think you were pretty awful too."

"Not fair…Esme Cullen…not fair." I gave her an insincere snarl. "You don't fight fair. Besides, I'm still not over that yet."

"So does he get the phone or not?" She asked, knowing she had won. I decided to play with her a while longer.

"Well maybe I will keep it for three days. He deserves _at least _that much." She pouted, sticking her lips out. "Okay, okay…I'll give the damn phone back to him." She was pacified.

"Are you sure you need to whip him?" I nodded my head 'yes.'

"I'm sure. The daddy in me wants to hug him and sweep it all under the rug. The father knows that it must been done. If I didn't love him, I wouldn't care enough to do it."

Esme just nodded and twisted her arms around my neck. She kissed me, stirring all sorts of emotions. I grunted. She pulled back. "Will that change your mind?" She had to be the strongest lioness in the den. I laughed at her. She already knew the answer. "Well, I think tomorrow night will be a good night for me and the other Cullen four to make an evening trip to Port Angeles. I won't be able to listen to him crying. It took everything in me not to run to him earlier and scoop him to my chest. My baby was so pitiful."

I smiled and shook my head. "That makes two of us." We heard the sound of Rose's convertible turning into the driveway. Edward was still in his room apparently not moving around because I hadn't heard much from him. His stereo was louder than he usually played it…probably to give us privacy. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation he had heard. Usually he respects our privacy when we ask for it. The other Cullen kids were pulling into the garage. I was sure they would learn of Edward's fate soon enough. Surely Alice had seen our discussion this evening. She would keep his privacy…for tonight anyway.

Forks High was small and news traveled fast. Once the children saw Edward and Bella's parents out there, everyone at the school and in Forks would know they were called in for a conference. In the meantime, I would retire to my study. I did not look forward to the next day, for it meant that I would have to inflict pain on my son. If any man took pleasure in that he must be sadistic. I understood the statement, "This is going to hurt me more than you." How true it was. I had almost seriously injured my son, banished him to his room, and defied my lovely wife. I needed to escape to my personal haven. I kissed Esme once more, greeted my children as they filed in, and vanished from the room.


	6. Chapter 6Author's Request

A quick question:

Okay guys, we know that Edward is going to get it good from his Dad. But I need your input. I know that some of you want Bella to get the same punishment because it was her idea to cheat. I am conflicted at this point as to what to do with Bella. I don't know if Charlie is the 'spanking' kind of guy. I thought about having him ground her or something but I agree that is just wrong since it was her stupid idea in the first place. I have some ideas but I don't want to give it away…I know, I know….but I hate spoilers…tell me what you guys think should happen. I love you all…thank you so much for reading my fanfic. All of your reviews have been AWESOME! Your input is priceless. I have been inspired by your ideas and have really enjoyed writing for you. I am going to proceed with the next chapter: The Conference where we will see Carlisle do the dreaded "DUTY." Edward reaction may surprise you…remember he has known since he decided to go along with Bella's idea that he is going to get spanked…and he has been cool with it so far…or is he? What happens when his father steps to him? You'll find out soon enough! Again I need your feedback for Bella's punishment. Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7 My Father's Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and spanking of a teenager. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: (REVISED VERSION): Thanks to my beta for helping me with editing this. For this Chapter I couldn't let the tension between our Dad Carlisle and sweet Edward go unresolved…read on to find out how Daddy interacts with his 100 year old vampire son. Hope you like. Thanks for all of the wonderful and encouraging reviews thus far. I have taken all of your input to heart. You guys are wonderful!

Edward's POV

Immortality had given me a sense of apathy toward the phases of the sun and moon. I never understood why my father enjoyed the sun setting and rising as much as he did. He found serenity in its beauty, for it signified yet another day that would afford him with the opportunity to help others, and more reasons to love and cherish those he called family. Now, here I stood on a weathered tree trunk, glimmering in appreciation for the sun's tranquilizing power over my mind. It surpassed all description as I allowed it to massage the tenderness of the pain and remorse that had held me captive all night.

After my father expelled me from his presence last night, I spent the night in a whirlwind of emotion. My mind was a video recorder set to auto-replay as I thought about the catastrophic events that I had set in motion. I couldn't believe I let my temper flare against my mother that way. The look of ghastly surprise in her eyes haunted me. _Edward how could you be so stupid? She is your mother, for God's sake. Of all the people…" _I thought to myself, kneeling to pick up a smooth white rock. I pulverized it into gravel as my self-loathing increased. _Esme loves you. Carlisle loves you. You don't deserve their love. _I let my chin drop to my chest, and breathed unnecessary air deep into my lungs. The sheath of venom in my eyes faded my view of the sun. I felt so defeated.

"Good morning, Son," I was too caught up to hear the soft steps of my father behind me. His voice was feather light as he spoke. I didn't turn to face him as he approached me. A lot had transpired last night. I couldn't stand to look in his eyes. "Are you okay, Edward?" He asked, placing one hand in the center of my back. I remained still as a statue. _"Son?" _He asked silently in his mind. _"How are you feeling this morning?"_

"Fine." I answered the question in his mind. His thoughts were solemn, not frantic and domineering as they had been last evening. _"I shouldn't have lost control with you like that, Edward. Please accept my sincerest apologies for my volatile actions." _That was his silent plea. The self-anger he was feeling was almost as bad as the guilt I felt. "I deserved it, Dad. All of it." I left my head bowed, and heaved heavily.

He stepped in front of me, his hand gently sweeping my back only to rest on my elbow. The other hand rested at the center of his chest. His eyes were not the charcoal color they had been yesterday. They had their usual honey-topaz hue. "Edward," He started, lifting my chin up with all too familiar gentleness. _Carlisle, please don't… You shouldn't forgive me so easily__**, **_I thought, my eyes full as I raised my head. I desperately searched for meaning on his face. I found both sadness and love. He squeezed my cold hands into his own. "I need to know that you forgive me, Son." I was still holding my emotional wall together. _"Please tell me that you do. I love you more than my own life. You know that I would never hurt you that way. I don't want you to be afraid of me."_ The gentle waves of his mind somehow reached out to nourish my internal bruises. My father was hurting.

"Dad, I just need to say…that I am sorry for being disrespectful. I never meant to hurt Mom. I just…I just got really mad when she told me that…you know about staying away from Bella. That would be the worst thing ever." He was still holding my hands so I knew he felt me shudder at that thought. "You had to defend her. You were within you right to get angry with me." _More like raging, ready at an instant to tear me apart. _My thoughts were imbedded as I continued. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of you last night. But I'm not anymore. I'm not mad at you Dad. You don't need my forgiveness for anything." _I am the one who should be down on my knees begging for forgiveness after all I did. _"You should still be angry with me."

He was secretly thrilled that I harbored no ill towards him. Carlisle was a great father. He was tough, but he loved us. It was almost like he feared we would somehow stop loving him. He hated hurting us, and hearing me say this was medicine for the doctor's ailing 'heart.' "Edward I need for you to allow me to say something to you, if it is your will." He spoke like a perfect gentleman. I nodded for him to continue. He released my hands and clasped his own together. He was still watching my eyes which were drier now that I had began speaking with him. I dropped my arms to my sides and patiently waited.

"Edward, you know that I love you…don't you Son?" His plea for confirmation of my love was unnecessary. I nodded 'yes' and he started again, whispering this time. _Why are you whispering? _I thought, puzzled. _We're standing in the front yard, but not out of hearing range for the eavesdroppers inside the house. _I hadn't even attempted to tune into their thoughts, because, I had been so focused on the interaction with my father. Their voices were only buzzes. _I haven't even heard Emmet's loud mouth._

His soft tone snapped my attention back to him. "So you're not afraid of me?"

"No."

"_Thank you, God." _His mind spoke before his mouth did. "Good. I am trying to respect you as an adult, but when you behave as a child, you leave me no choice but to treat as one. The anger I had against you has subsided. I admit that you did push me too far last night, and I almost hurt you. I cannot lie to you about that. But, thankfully, I was able to reel my anger in, and focus on the most important thing." _"Do you know what that is?" _His nonverbal question confused me.

"No." I replied.

"You, Edward. You _are _my life…all of you are. Don't ever doubt that. Although I was angry…no, infuriated, by your crude actions against your mother, my love for you would not allow me to harm you the way my mind told me to. Please understand this. You and I both know that I could seriously injure you…or worse…" His voice failed him. He choked on swallowed 'tears.' "Do you understand?" Again I nodded 'yes.'

"You don't ever have to be afraid of me. I saw the fear in your eyes. Believe me, there is nothing more heartbreaking for a father to witness. You can trust that I will not harm your life… never_._ I would freely lay down my own life for you." He paused, placing his hands on each of my shoulders. _"You may be over one hundred years old, Edward, but, you will always be my…" _he grinned slyly despite his secret weeping, "…_my baby." _I groaned and slapped my hand to my forehead. He allowed a weak chuckle to escape from the thickness of his throat. He knew I hated when he got all gooey and said stuff like that. He said that on purpose to get a rise out of me.

"Aw, Daad. Please-" I whined. He laughed and gently bumped my shoulder with his fist. Then he was serious again.

"In spite of that Son, I am resolved to punishing you." He pursed his lips, and shook his head. "Assuredly, you will not like it. I won't either for the fact. But, it is something that I must do. As much as it pains me to do this…" He paused again as if thinking. He had a perfect block on his thoughts. I was nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot. _"You know the rest don't you, Son?"_

"Yes, Sir." I had known from the time that my Bella's wicked little request fell from those beautiful lips, and as those beautiful brown jewels flashed their radiance at me, that I was going to find myself in a familiar predicament…over my father's lap. How embarrassing. I hated to get spanked. It was demoralizing. _Grown men don't get spankings! _So far, I had pretty much accepted that Carlisle would proceed with this punishment, and had not rebutted in any way. I knew I could object, if I wanted, but it would do no good. Carlisle was dead set on this…and the thing with Esme sealed the deal.

Despite this, I felt some ember of righteous teenage rebellion surface. I quickly gained control over it, remembering last night, careful not to tick my father off again. Still I was 'calmly' defiant when I spoke. "Is that really necessary, Carlisle?" He thought briefly about allowing me access to his thoughts, but he had 'pit bulls 'guarding them.

My father gave me a strange look. Still not able to discern his thinking, I suddenly felt the foot in my mouth suffocating me. He folded his arms across his muscular chest and tucked his chin. He had been with me long enough to know how to conceal his thoughts, yet somehow continue to think. I still couldn't get in.

"Edward…" He sighed and leaned his head to the side. "Do you think it is?"

_Of course not! Like I am going to jump up and down in excitement over getting my ass whipped. _"I'm just saying, Dad. I mean I know I messed up…"

"You knew you would be punished when you disobeyed our rules, is that not right?" He was still poised with his arms over his chest. I tried to get in his head again only to be quickly forced back out.

"Yeah, but…I mean…" I stammered.

"Yet you stand here trying to talk your way out of it. Amazing! Edward, this is not open for discussion, Son." He was so firm. "Is that clear?"

That made me mad. I don't know why, but, it did. I felt a bad attitude mounting, and was sure it showed all over my face. Again, not wanting a repeat of last night, I reined it in. I wanted to act like my seventeen year old self and ignore him, but I knew better. "But Em and Jazz didn't-" I knew it was childish, but, I wanted him to remember he let them off the hook. _"Good try, Eddie." _Emmett said through a laugh from inside the house. I snarled, loud enough for him to hear. Carlisle heard both of us. _Shut up, you imbecile, _I mentally shouted at him even though he couldn't hear me. As much as I wanted to keep this a secret, I knew the idea was ridiculous. There are no secrets in the Cullen house. It was just a matter of time before the word hit the fan.

Carlisle was not distracted by this at all. "Edward, don't go there. This isn't about your brothers. Your punishment is about your actions alone. You know I don't play those kinds of games." _"Besides Edward, your behavior was far worse than theirs. I will not discuss water under the bridge with you. That's no concern of yours. Do you wish to oppose my decision?"_

"Would it matter if I did? You're going to do what _you_ want anyway." I snapped softly, but still with an attitude.

"_Ed…ward…Cu…llen_." He silently chastised. I didn't say anything else, realizing that I was being disrespectful. "Edward it amazes me how your temperament changes so quickly. All these years and you still haven't mastered control of your emotions." Sensing where the conversation was going, he decided to finish it. "I am not going to hold this little attitude to your charge, Son. I don't want to see it, again."

"Humph!" I grunted sarcastically very low under my breath. Humans wouldn't have heard it. He heard me. _Annoying, supersonic vampire hearing. _I was aware that my attitude was wrong and totally out of place - especially since I had been calm about this whole spanking thing up until now. The closer we got to the 'lap of death,' the more it irritated me. It was quite unnerving because I knew how my father delivered a spanking.

Carlisle remained calm. He pressed his lips together, and clenched his teeth. He scratched the back of his neck. Shaking his head up and down as if to say 'okay then,' he swirled his tongue around in his cheek. _"Oh, you're gonna get it good, little big boy!" _My big brother taunted me from inside. If Carlisle heard it, he didn't let on. I growled at Emmett again. Surely everybody heard that one.

Carlisle's impatience was evident as he spoke. "Okay, Edward. For that little retort, tonight you will be spanked bare bottom. Are you done with this childishness?" He didn't flinch.

I glared at him now still careful not to invoke the vampire instinct in him again. I acted very much like the petulant teenager then. Carlisle was right. My emotions went from hating myself to feeling guilty to feeling sad to feeling downright mad…mostly at his control over me. "NO!" I stomped my right foot, my arms extended at my sides, fists slightly clenched.

"_The boy has lost his damn mind! This is hilarious!__**"**_Jasper's Southern accent was crystal clear. I looked up, and, they were all standing in front of the living room window watching us. Although they spoke from inside, we heard them without difficulty.

"_Eddie's got his big boy britches on this morning!" _Emmett roared. If my face could blush red it would be colored up to my hair. I wanted to throw something at them.

"Boys…" Carlisle rebuked them in a low voice. "That's enough." Instant silence.

"_Geez…we are sooo going to be late for school. I am so over this. Edward is such a…" _Rosalie offered impatiently.

"Rose, that goes for you too…" She said nothing more when my father rebuked her as he had Em and Jazz.

Esme and Alice were the only ones who did not verbalize their thoughts. It didn't matter; I could still hear them. Esme was saddened that I still hadn't learned from my behavior last night. Obviously, she was still opposed to what my father had plan, but, she was starting to become impatient with my disrespectful ways. It was Alice's thoughts that scared the hell out me. It was a clear picture of what was to take place tonight. I saw myself turned upside down over my father's lap. It was not pretty at all.

"I will not tolerate a scene here, Edward Anthony. We will 'discuss' this in my study tonight, and be through with it once and for all. I have to get to work, and you need to go to school. I am already late, and your foolishness at school yesterday will make the day even shorter for me." His tone was flat. "You will come straight home after school. You hear me?" He glanced up at the window of the living room. Alice and Esme were already gone. The remaining on-lookers vanished.

I don't know what came over me, but, I was still reeling over the fact that, not only was I going to be spanked, but now, I was going to be naked over his knee. As my mother Elizabeth used to say, _'That's a scandal and a shame!' _I suddenly felt bold and cocky, but, I kept my thoughts to myself. I intentionally pushed the first thirty minutes of our conversation this morning out of my mind, and caved in to my raging teenage flare-up. Like most teenagers, right then I knew more than my father did. _He doesn't know what was best for me._ _I do!_ _Who does Carlisle think he is? He only has two-plus centuries over me. Physically he's only twenty-three, and I am seventeen. Okay, well…maybe I'm stretching that too far…I mean…he is my father, totally…and age is irrelevant, but, still…What gives him the right to think he can spank me? I can't believe I was so cool with this up until now! I'm not taking this sitting down. No way! Just because he made me stay in my room last night…he can't tell me when to come home! I might be trapped in this body…but I am still grown! _I rolled my eyes at him and folded my arms to my chest. I huffed loudly as I turned away from him slightly, not moving my feet. It was just enough to rotate my oblique, and turn half of my back to him.

"_EDWARD!"_ His silent reprimand told me that my gesture disgruntled him. _"I don't know what has come over you since we began this talk, but, your attitude is testing my patience. Quite frankly, it's getting on my damn nerves."_

"Whatever!" I said out loud rolling my eyes again. I was already in trouble so I didn't hide my rebellion.

_"What the hell…? I know he didn't just do that to me. Jazz was right. He has lost his mind!" _Carlisle was shocked and disgusted by my childishness. It repelled him. I completely turned my body to walk away, but, he grabbed my right arm at the elbow, spun me around, and swiftly landed several hard swats to my backside.

"I know you didn't just roll your eyes at me, young man!"

"I am growing…"

…sick and tired…"

…of your childish and disrespectful attitude!"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that? I am your FATHER and you will regard me with respect! Am I making myself clear?"

It happened so fast I didn't almost didn't have time to register the pain of it. I tried to resist the surrogate tears, but they overflowed as he dealt those quick blows.

"OWWW…Dad!" I yelped, the impact of the blows causing me to jump straight up.

He gave me a few more.

I tried to answer his question. "Y-Yes…Yes. S-S-Sir!" I cried.

Emmett and Jasper were too afraid to make their laughter known, but they were dying. Esme started reciting a Chinese lullaby, and Alice and Rose said nothing.

Just as quickly as he started, he stopped. I knew that was just a warning…a warm up for what I would get later. He usually spanked much harder and longer than that. He didn't usually tire easily.

His eyes had not changed color at all. His mind suggested that he was thousands of miles away from the state of mind he had been the night before. He was not even close. In fact, he was very much in control of himself. He was irritated by my actions, and wanted to reign me back in before _I _got out of control.

Carlisle released his firm grip on my elbow, only to firmly grab the other. He spun me to face him. He was thoroughly disgusted.

"Edward…look at me." He commanded softly. "What's gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?"

"I-I d-don't know." Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. "I-I'm…s-sorry!" I choked.

"Why do you think you just got those swats, Edward?" I stared at him wondering if his hand was hurting as much as my behind. I was still struggling to talk. He folded his arms to his chest.

"C-Cause I-I…" Sniff. Sniff. I wiped my face with my hands. "…I was d-dis…repecting you."

"Why did you do that Edward? We were sharing a nice moment and you started acting like that. What made you do that?" I shrugged. "Son…your mood swings are unpredictable, and very ambivalent. You see why you get this type of punishment. I love you, but, you act like a child sometimes, Edward. This is no way for a gentleman to behave." He continued with his rebuke. This time it was soft and somewhat comforting. I hated when he lectured, but, I had it coming.

Carlisle's spoke lovingly to me now. "I hated doing that Edward, but, you will _**not**_ treat me like that. I don't care how old you are or how old you might become; you will find yourself in this position every time. I am not a toy that you can manipulate, and you will not treat me as one of your school peers. I might not be your biological father, but it is my venom that links you to me. As long as you live under my roof, you _**will**_ show me…the respect that is due. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

That spanking put my attitude in check very quickly. "Y-Yes, Sir." Thank God I hadn't spoken my earlier thoughts out loud. Carlisle just stared at me, with his hands on his hips shaking his head. _Do you need help controlling yourself, Son?_

"No, Sir." I answered looking down.

He stepped forward, standing so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He pulled my chin up. "Edward, it is not like you to be so unruly, Son. Usually it is Emmett with all the mouth. I am confused. Are you becoming unraveled?" I wasn't sure if he was joking or not. He couldn't have been…he wasn't laughing. _Is he asking me if I'm nuts? _

"I'm not losing it, Dad. I just didn't want a spanking."

He eyed me suspiciously. "You've been spanked before. That is not new to you." He paused for a second. "I think you may be under too much pressure. You're trying to do too much. Your mind is becoming a jumbled mess. You need to let go-"

"I'm okay, Dad. I am not going crazy." I was afraid he would start talking about Bella so I interrupted his flow.

He chuckled. "You must be…the way you just stepped up to me." He wiped at my face, and quickly brushed a stray lock out of my eyes. "Okay, then, you got about 15 minutes to get to school. The others have already gone. I'm pretty sure Bella has already left her house too…and I have to get to work." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

I nodded in agreement. I could make it to Forks High on foot and still be on time. My father pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, Son. You have been punished for your little charades this morning. No more of that, ey?" He sighed and pulled back to look at me. "Edward, I didn't come out here expecting to spank you this morning. Unfortunately, we will continue with this tonight. I will not go lightly on you tonight, Son. Everything will go as I have already stated." He stepped back, and stroked his own hair this time. "You will not carry on like this tonight. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Alright then…off you go." He hugged me again, and gently patted my stinging behind. Although he barely touched me, I flinched. "I love you." He said. I caught the slyness of his next thought. Just plain sickening! "My 100 year old baby."

"Da-ad. You know I hate that." I griped and scowled. "I am a grown man, Dad!"

"Well, that's what your mouth says. That's not the way you acted this morning. I call it like I see it." He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. Then he was laughing at my expression. "You will always be my…"

"I'm out!" I turned and began running. Luckily, Carlisle had decided to deliver an appetizer instead of his normal full entrée to my derriere. Before I was completely out of the yard, I yelled back at him. "I love you too!" I didn't stop until I reached the school.

All of the turmoil from the past twenty-four hours melted when I laid eyes on my beautiful Bella, who was waiting for me beside her old Chevy." She was definitely a sight for sore eyes…and a sore butt. After seeing her, I refused to let myself think about what I saw in Alice's mind. That would come soon enough. Now I just needed to get through this conference. Carlisle said it would be a short day. This was not true for me. The day that had begun with a beautiful sunrise had already been way too long.

A/N: Well Edward will learn soon enough…Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Back to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: (REVISED VERSION-Thank you SG for your advice, suggestions, and edits. They all made this chapter much stronger): Alright everybody…I decided to break "Consequences" up into several parts…It would be way too long otherwise. This is part one which takes place at school the morning after all of the drama! Hope you enjoy. Thanks again for your wonderful and encouraging reviews!

Edward's POV

"Bella!" I yelled to her as she came into view. It was hard for me not to rush to her at vampire speed. I was on the school campus now. _Oh my God she is so__ beautiful!__ She is what I need after all I have been through since yesterday morning. I am dying for her arms to enfold me and make everything alright again._I took in her delighted expression. I felt as full of anticipation as I had felt admiring the rising sun this morning. Her exuberance mirrored mine. The flaming burn of my throat overpowered that of my sore behind as her intoxicating scent engulfed me. _Ahhh. Too sweet…way too delicious. IT hurts so good. I missed that sooo much. _

My little darling became tangled in her own feet as she hurried towards me. She nearly fell. _Il mio Bella impacciato! My clumsy Bella. She was wearing the royal blue top that I brought her during our last trip_ to Port Angeles. It was one of the few gifts that she had allowed me to buy or give her. It was quite flattering on her, to say the least. _God she's gorgeous! The sunrise pales in comparison. _Her brilliant smile illuminated those precious brown jewels that were now fastened to mine. Finally we merged into each other's arms.

As we embraced, I twirled her around. It felt so good, so right to be with my Bella. I was shocked at how starved I had been for her during our brief separation. I had no peace, no rest, when I was away from her. The pain I felt on my backside was nothing in contrast to what I felt when I couldn't be with her. I held her close to the hardness of my chest. It was not my superior strength that I was afraid would crush her. It was the pressure of my longing…my love and need for her that I feared would destroy not only her, but me as well.

She buried her face into my chest. _She missed me too. _That thought jolted my cold heart. I couldn't help smiling greedily as I soaked up her affection. Our lips meshed in desperation for each other. Finally I remembered that while breathing was optional for me, she needed air. I released my grip on her, and pushed back slightly so that she could take in the crispness of the morning. We stood there for what seemed like hours though only a couple of minutes had past. I had made it to school in ten minutes which meant we did not have much time before the first homeroom bell rang. We were not in the same class, so, we would have to part ways in a short while.

"You are a refreshing sight ! I can't tell you how much I missed you since I left your house yesterday!" I exclaimed. I brushed a stray brown lock out of her eyes. I lowered my forehead to hers. Her scent ignited an inferno of enchantment deep in my core. "I love you so much, Bella," I growled. The truth of my words was almost painful.

She gripped my form fitting shirt tightly in her delicate hands. Her breath pushed through my shirt, humid on my frigid chest. _Ahhh…so warming …so fragile, so touchable, so comforting. _Now that I was with Bella, I was a different person. The swats my father delivered to me this morning became sketchy in my memory. I was no longer a petulant teenage boy. The childish frolic evaporated. Gone was the rebelliousness, and the infantile attitude. I felt like the man of my years. _Like a_ lady's _man! Bella's man! _My father was right. My emotions were erratic. I granted permission for the beautiful Isabella Swan to bring cohesion to them all. She completed me. Everything about her complimented my existence. She was truly created for me.

"I missed you too. I almost went crazy last night. I couldn't sleep without you next to me. The bed…it was empty, and the wrong kind of cold." She shivered at the memory. "I was dying …to call…to hear your voice. My dad had my cell phone and the house phone under lock and key. He made sure I didn't leave my room…unless I was going to the bathroom. It…was torture. I'd rather die than be without you, Edward. I felt so pointless and incomplete." She stepped back a few steps, and took my hands into her own. Fire and ice coexisted when our hands joined. "I love you too so much it hurts!"

"Bella, you can't even imagine how crazy it was at my house. I will tell -" **RING! RING! RING! **The morning bell shrilled, signaling that it was time for us to go to homeroom. _Damn! That was too soon. I want more time with Bella. _I wouldn't be able to see her until lunch. I was frustrated because I wouldn't even be able to listen to her thoughts. I wasn't sure what time the conference would be. Forks High was simplistic with its procedures, so, I was sure they would just call our parents instead of wasting time sending notes. I guessed they would take advantage of being located in a small town. I prayed they wouldn't schedule it during lunch or biology. That was _my_ time with Bella.

"How did it go with Carlisle and Esme?" She asked before I could finish my sentence. We were hurrying toward the building as we spoke. We waved at Angela Weber as she flew by us.

"Let's just say I don't want a repeat of that ever again! It was…eventful!" _More like traumatizing… to say the least. Incredible! _We were almost to her class now.

_"WOW! Bella sure looks hot! Man what I wouldn't give to show her a REAL man. I bet Cullen doesn't even realize what a lucky bastard he is. He doesn't deserve someone that fine. Hmmm…I bet he doesn't even know how to handle all of THAT!" _Mike Newton's perverted thoughts exploded their way into my psyche. His mind was usually a playground for all sorts of filthy vileness.

I snarled at him, but, no one heard me. One of these days I was going to give into the whim to beat him silly. _You stupid marshmallow. It wouldn't even take much. I could just thump you and it'll be over in seconds._

Bella turned in the direction of my scowling eyes. She returned Mike's wave, and then stroked my arm. "What?" She inquired. Her browns were inquisitive as she looked up at me.

I softened enough to leave a brush of coolness on her warm cheek as my hand made stroked her face. "Newton's getting on my nerves. What I wouldn't give to belt him one!" Students were filing into the classroom, so, I knew I needed to get going before the second bell rang. I didn't want to waste precious time worrying with the likes of Mike Newton.

Bella smiled reassuringly. "Don't let him get to you. Besides, you got the goods!" I smiled crookedly when she slyly winked.

I kissed her gently on her lips. "Yeah…you better believe it! Well, I gotta get going. Good luck with your conference." I offered. Since I was running late, there was no time for us to talk about this before class. I guessed neither of us felt compelled to bring it up.

"Thanks. You too. I am glad Charlie already knows. I am dreading the punishment though …from him and from the principal." She adjusted the weight of her back pack.

_You're dreading it? Try walking in my shoes! I'm a dead man walking… figuratively and literally!" _"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." With that, I kissed her again, and ran to my class. Bella was right. I was glad I'd suggested telling our parents the truth before our conferences. Although the drama was far from exhilarating, most of the pressure had been taken off our shoulders. I knew it would be a matter of time before Charlie and my parents made their appearance here. _Yes…telling them last night was a good idea despite the mess you made of it. _Soon everyone in the school would know that Bella and I were in some kind of trouble. I didn't care; however, my blushing sweetheart hated being the center of _any _kind of attention.

I made my way into the classroom, and cringed at the residual pain as I lowered my weight onto the seat. My father had only given me a few swats, but they were hard enough to get his message across for the rest of the day. _Cullen you need better control…Carlisle is starting to think you're nuts! _I was sure that the pain I felt now would be inconsequential to the fire I would feel this time tomorrow. The hard ceramic desks would not provide relief at all. I wouldn't sit comfortably for days.

At least the soreness I felt now was bearable. Carlisle would make sure that he found the spots that would resist quick healing. He had let me know that the spanking he had in store for me would be rough. _Despite my feeble efforts, I couldn't even talk my way out of it. Carlisle wasn't having that! Eavesdropping on Esme's 'after' thoughts hadn't been encouraging at all. Arrgh…She couldn't save my butt either! _I groaned internally at my thoughts. _And you still have to face Mr. Greene's punishment. Would this living nightmare ever end? _

"_Lots of luck to ya, Edward! Sorry for this mornin.' Alice says you are still in pain." _Jasper propelled his thoughts to me. Since he knew I could 'hear' _his _mental or verbal voice at a much farther distance than this, he attempted to comfort me in his mind. Most people could be heard within a two mile radius. The more familiar the person, the farther I could discern their thoughts amongst the constant buzz in my head. I was _so_ in tune with each member of my family, that, their thoughts and voices were unmistakable a lot farther. Therefore, his proximity within the school was irrelevant. I could also tune them out when I wanted, as I had done this morning in the yard.

_Too bad he isn't close enough to manipulate my emotions! The calm waves would definitely soothe my nerves._ In spite of this, I was sure he tried to send them. I was grateful for my brother's thoughtfulness.

"_Don't worry, Edward. The conference will go fine. They haven't decided on your punishment yet. Good, luck. Lots of love, little brother!" _Alice's reassurance was welcomed just as much as Jasper's. _"Oh…and sorry Daddy spanked you this morning…I saw it coming…I hoped you would 'hear' my warning…I guess you tuned me out! I'm sorry you're hurting!" _Of course she would see my current predicament. She and Jasper were in the same homeroom, which facilitated this communication. Their comforting concern brought some relief. I loved my siblings. Even Emmett…with his constant teasing…and Rose with her habitual PMS. I smiled to myself. Right now, I was grateful for their love and support.

"Edward Cullen?" My teacher was doing roll call.

"Present," I replied, barely raising my hand.

Edward is starting to give me whiplash with all this changing! LOL…I love how Bella has the ability to inadvertently control him…but he loves her. You gotta love his siblings…even though they give him a hard time they care for him a lot. Keep reading…next we meet with the principal and Mr. Banner! Let's take some of the heat off Edward…for a little while anyway. We'll let Bella go first!


	9. Chapter 9 Bella's Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: (REVISED VERSION-Thanks to my Beta for her great advice, comments, and suggestions what I graciously accepted. This chapter is much stronger with those edits): This Chapter is about Bella's Conference. Hope you enjoy!

Bella's POV

Edward's absence from my world last night was absolute agony. I missed him terribly. My heart yearned for him as I lay captive in my tiny bedroom. It seemed more like a prison cell. Since my Dad had confiscated the phones, I had no contact with the outside world. Not that there was ever anything interesting to do in Forks anyway, but no phone and no computer? Cruel and unusual! I was seriously going crazy.

Ever since Edward and I started dating, I had grown accustomed to his late night visits. Though they were purely innocent, of course - because of all his strict rules - I looked forward to them. I depended on them. I wasn't used to sleeping without Edward by my side. I missed his cool touch and comforting kisses. I would have gladly traded the softness of my pillows for the hardness of his perfect muscular chest. I was numb without his embracing arms. The tick-tock of the wall clock resonated irritatingly in the deathly silence of the room. Every tendon in my body strained under the pressure of captivating loneliness. How the heck was I going to be able to sleep? Truly my world was void without the love of my life.

The silence and tedium of the night allowed plenty of time for me to process the events of the day. I felt so stupid for asking Edward to help me cheat on our biology exam. _How could I have been so selfish? _I rebuked myself, carelessly scribbling notes from Mr. Varner's trigonometry lecture. I bit my lower lip as anxiety encased me, making it difficult to concentrate. _He didn't even want to do it. I should have just taken the stupid test. I don't know why I freaked out like I did. Edward had tutored me enough to know the material by heart. Oh my God…I can't believe…I panicked. I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't risk failing this class. A lot of good that did! Now that we got busted, I am going to end up failing anyway. And to top it off I got us both in hot water! To add guilt to grieving, Edward isn't even mad at me!_

I must admit that I took advantage of Edward's willingness to help me. He would do anything for me, and, I knew this when I asked the favor of him. He was reluctant, knowing the consequences of getting caught. When he agreed to oblige my request, I had been ecstatic. The plan we had worked out was fool proof, and we had been so sure Mr. Banner would remain clueless to our dirty little secret.

The plan was working perfectly. In fact it went so smoothly, that it was almost as if we were not doing anything wrong. Since it was normal for me to have less than adequate performance in biology class, I was careful to miss some answers on purpose. Mr. Banner would expect that. He might have been alarmed if I suddenly aced a test. My sweet Edward had reminded me to do that. He was brilliant. The teachers were never amazed that he completed all of his assignments and test well before the rest of the students. Mr. Banner certainly wouldn't have batted an eye at his star student. Little did he know that Edward had over a hundred years of practice. He could teach the class if he wanted to. That was why our plan should have been flawless.

I didn't blame Edward when Mr. Banner caught us in the act. The blame was all mine. If I had not pleaded for his help, he wouldn't have been involved in the mess in the first place. He told me that he let his mind wander when he saw that Mr. Banner was distracted by his newspaper. I was not angry with him at all. He wasn't perfect, and, I didn't expect him to be. This is entirely your fault, Bella. You are totally responsible for Edward getting into trouble, I thought, sitting in my desk, oblivious to the class lecture. _Edward is going to face dual punishment because of me. It's not even his fault. He'd even tried to take the blame when we told Charlie. Ugh! You deserve everything you get, Bella. You certainly don't deserve someone like Edward Cullen. _

I chewed on my fingernails as I felt my forehead begin to perspire. Trigonometry was foreign to me as I allowed myself to wallow in the dread I was feeling about the conference with my Dad today. Although Edward's idea of telling Charlie yesterday had initially been frightening, I was relieved that I had taken his advice. The air was clear. Charlie had not been happy about what I had done, but, at least he knew about it. He would not be surprised when they called him for the conference. He hated being in the dark about stuff….especially when it came to me.

Overall, our confession went okay with Charlie. Better than I expected. As predicted, he was upset that his kid had been caught in the embarrassing act of cheating. Of all things…the Chief's daughter caught 'breaking the rules.' He didn't try to hide his disappointment in me, or his embarrassment at the idea that half of Forks would know by the end of the day. He told me he would wait until he had a chance to talk with Mr. Greene and Mr. Banner before deciding on my consequences. I was nervous about what both punishments would be. Charlie had grounded me in the past for worse things than cheating. _It's just cheating Bella…a minor offense…no big deal. He'll just ground me this time too. I could only hope he wouldn't ground me from Edward though. That would be, by far, the cruelest punishment I could ever get. I would regret this whole mess even worse then. If one night had been torture, I wouldn't be able to survive anything longer. _

I thought it odd that Edward did not sneak in my window last night. _It's not like Charlie hasn't grounded me before, and he still sneaked in after Charlie went to sleep. _The reality of his absence last night scared me. I was scared for him. He was supposed to go home and tell his parents about what we had done. He had been my support during my confession to Charlie. He had helped me get through it by merely being present. He had no support. It was just him and his parents. Carlisle and Esme were good people. They would be fair with him. I was sure of this.

Time had been my jailer as I worried about his fate practically all night. _What did he say to them? How did they react? Did he get in trouble? _I twisted nervously in my seat as I grasped for answers that could only be answered by my dear Edward. _This is so wrong…torture…not knowing about him. Bella, you are so selfish. How could you not think about Edward? You didn't even care about what would happen to him. You were only concerned for yourself. You didn't give a second thought about what Carlisle and Esme would say__to him__. _I fought back tears as these thoughts raced through my mind. They were the same as the ones that starred in my nightmares. This could not end well.

I started fidgeting with my textbooks and notes so that it would appear that I was participating. I didn't want to risk Mr. Varner calling on me. I wasn't paying attention, so I was sure I wouldn't know the answer. My head was a tempest of emotions, and I was most decidedly sea-sick. Anxiety, fear, anger, frustration…they fought for priority over my body. Edward and I did not have a chance to talk much about his evening before the homeroom bell rang. He said it had been 'eventful' and that he didn't need a repeat of the evening. _Ohhh…._I squirmed. I was sure my face looked like a raisin as it succumbed to the unrealistic anxiety I was feeling. _Oh…Edward…I bet it was bad. You wouldn't have said that if it wasn't. I just wish you had gotten to school earlier so we could have had a chance to talk about it. I tried to wait for you as long as I could. I didn't want to risk being late. Especially today! With Charlie coming to this stupid conference and all! That's all I need is for one more thing to be added to my list of wrongdoings! _

I shook my knee in nervous anticipation. I paid no attention to the students behind me. The monotony of the class was usually painful, but, today I didn't focus enough to care. The clock on the wall read ten-thirty. The morning seemed like it was evaporating. I wondered if Mrs. Cope had called Charlie yet for the conference. I knew there would be no problem for him to come to Forks High as soon as she called…especially since he had taken a few days off. _Bella get a grip! It's not like Charlie doesn't know about all this. Mr. Varner is going to start to get suspicious if you don't stop squirming. _I scolded myself, willing my legs to be still. I wasn't just anxious for me. I was seriously concerned for my partner in crime.

Everything came to a screeching halt when I heard a rapping at the door. My heart was racing as if it were in a competition against other hearts to win a gold medal. I froze and held my body still as a statue. This was a habit I adopted from Edward when he was stressed. The battle between my emotions and sound reasoning ceased as every fiber of my being became paralyzed at the realization of what was taking place. Mr. Varner moved away from the dry erase board that spanned across the entire front wall of the class. He seemed irritated that someone had interrupted his lecture. It should have been obvious that no one seemed to care about the material but him. He briskly approached the door to address the intrusion.

The intruder was Mrs. Cope, the school secretary. My jaw dropped as my eyes bulged in suspense. _She's here for me. It must be time for the conference. This means that Charlie's here. _Mr. Varner stepped outside in the hall and gently closed the door behind him. _I bet he already knows about this anyway. This is a small school and teachers talk to each other. I bet Mr. Banner gave his old buddy an ear full. Oh, God! This is so embarrassing. Everyone is going to think I am a dummy. Mrs. Cope, as sweet as she is, talks to damn much! Everybody in the front office is probably laughing at me…right now… at this moment. I'm sure they all wanted to know what Chief Swan is doing here. No…if I could bet my allowance for the next three months, I would put it dead on the fact that Mrs. Cope told them the minute Mr. Greene ordered a conference. _I started tasting blood. I had bitten my lip to hard. _Shoot. Don't look at it…try not to taste it Bella! The last thing you need to do is faint! _

Mr. Varner walked back into the room. It did not surprise me that he was not taken off guard by Mrs. Cope's beckoning for my presence in the front office. I forced my eyes to meet his. "Ms. Swan," His voice was unenthused as his words pierced my stomach. My face felt like an inferno. I blushed fire all the way to my hairline. My ears and my neck joined in the color fest. I had never been so embarrassed in my life.

"Sir?" I managed a feeble response at the sound of my name. The classroom had become an arena full of spectators, desperate to see the big event. I heard mumbling and whispering all around me. I couldn't tell what they were saying nor did I care. I was trying to focus on not passing out.

"Mrs. Cope would like to speak with you, please. Since we are almost done here you should probably take your belongings with you." He arched his eyebrows knowingly, and strummed all ten of his fingers together. _I hate this small school. It's always just too many people in your business. _There was a rumble amongst the rest of the students as they stared at me in wonder. They wanted to know what could possibly be so bad that Mrs. Cope had to personally come get me out of class. "Settle down class!" Mr. Varner ordered calmly. "We still have more material to cover today." They groaned.

I took my time putting my textbook and binder in my book bag. I ignored the incoherent accusations of my peers. I stood slowly and began walking to the front of the class. I ignored Jessica's questions as I reached Eric's desk in the front. I stumbled over his book bag, but quickly balanced myself on Mr. Varner's desk. That only added more fire to the blush that was already covering me.

My near fall startled Mr. Varner. He reached out to me. "Careful, there. Here is your assignment sheet for tomorrow. You can see me later about the rest of the lecture notes." I nodded, managed a weak 'thank you,' and turned towards the door. I kept my head down, purposely ignoring the onlookers. Mrs. Cope smile reassuringly at me when I reach the door. _At least she isn't scowling at me…She's probably trying to think of some more people to tell about the Chief's unruly daughter. _That was my last thought as I pulled the door shut behind me. The light clicking sound it made sent my fragile nerves racing down my spine.

_Calm down Bella! This is ridiculous! Charlie already knows you cheated. It's insane for you to behave like this. _I tried to console myself with my thoughts. Even though my father knew already, I couldn't help but feel the burn of anticipation of my punishment. Charlie's knowledge of the incident seemed irrelevant when I began to think about the punishment I would suffer. I was sure I would fail Biology class and be forced to repeat it. The school would do more than merely admonish my actions…and of course, Charlie would handle me when I got home. _Way to go Bella. Your stupid idea was not in the least worth all of this. Poor Edward. He doesn't deserve this. _I fought for control as Mrs. Cope and I walked the 'green mile' to Mr. Greene's office where I was sure he, Mr. Banner, and Chief Swan were waiting.

My father was standing next to a wall covered with flyers and posters when we approached the office. Mrs. Cope walked briskly in front of me, beating me to the door. My breathing was ragged as I walked slowly through the door behind her. The ceiling seemed to gravitate toward my throbbing head. _God I swear this room is smaller than it was the other day. _The memory of my fainting spell in Biology nearly sent me spiraling to the floor. The walls were definitely closer to me now. I stood in the middle of the room and tried to focus on the seriousness of my father's face. I was dizzy. I quickly bolted my eyes to the worn carpet of the office. This did little to ease the guilt I was feeling.

Against my better judgment, I lifted my head towards my father. I gripped the hem of my blouse, wringing it with fervent intensity. It was Edward's gift to me. _He loves this color on me_. As much as I hated for him to give me anything, I allowed the momentary gratitude for his gift to distract me. _Oh, God…Dad looks so calm…He never looks that serious. _I thought watching Charlie shove his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Although he did look very attractive in his flannel shirt, he looked as if he felt out of place as he lowered his gaze to floor. He pursed his lips, and barely cleared his throat. He didn't say one word.

Mrs. Cope meandered back to her work station, and called Mr. Greene to let him know that we were ready. I crept over to my father and stood beside him. He smiled at me, but, I could tell he was ready for all of this mess to be over. He twisted his body to face me. Leaning with his shoulder firmly pressed into the wall, he didn't remove his hands from his pockets. In a very manly gesture, he crossed his right leg over his left. Finally he addressed me.

"Hi, Bells." That was it. All of that seriousness, and that was all he said. His eyes told me that he had hundreds of thoughts in his mind that he was not at liberty to share. That made my stomach do somersaults. _Just blurt it out for Christ's sake. _I shouted internally. _Uggh! Oh I wish Edward was here to read his mind so that I could know what he is thinking. He must be thinking the worst about his 'wonderful' daughter. _I surrendered a weak smile to him. I was secretly hoping that Edward was somewhere eavesdropping on his thoughts. Then again, maybe I really didn't want to know.

"Hey, Dad." My voice was thin and mousy. "How's it going?"

Charlie shrugged. He wasn't as indifferent to all of this as he tried to appear. The wrinkling of his brow suggested that he was irritated that were being made to wait. It was quite obvious that he was ready to leave. "Good. Good." He paused, and then remembered he'd forgotten to tell me something important. He shook his finger in the air at the realization that he needed to tell me to call Renee. "She called and left a message for you yesterday. I told her I would have you give her a call today."

Panic, quite unnecessary, caused my heart to nearly stop. "You didn't tell her about all of this? Dad? Did you?" He nodded in affirmation. "Dad! You didn't! Why would you do that?" I fidgeted with anything that would give me comfort at the moment. "Dad -"

"Now, Bells…You know that your mother has the right to know these things. She may not be living in Forks, but, she needs to know when you're in trouble…big or small." He finally removed his hands from his pockets and crossed them over his chest.

_Of all the times you could have sold me out, you choose this time. _"How did she react?" I asked, willing myself not to decompensate. This whole thing seemed ironic to me. There had been many times that I was the one who did the chastising when it came to my relationship with Renee. She was more juvenile in many ways, forcing me into a level of maturity that I was not all that ready to accept. I was still a teenager, but, I had to learn real quickly how to navigate my way around if I was going to survive living with my mother.

Now I was the one who had done something stupid. I couldn't help but wonder how Renee, with her child-like mind, would take this. I could probably guess she wasn't upset when Charlie told her. They were similar in that they always tended to take things in stride. Renee did differ from him though. She felt that things like cheating on a test were 'normal' and saw them as opportunities for growth…a chance to 'live and learn.' To put it bluntly, they were 'no big deal.'

"She was basically okay with it." His response added confirmation to my thoughts. I could always count on Renee to be indifferent. Judging the relieved expression on my face, he added. "However, she was concerned about Edward's involvement. She seems to think that you two are getting too serious and too close. Don't get me wrong. She knows that you are a smart kid Bells, but, she was not tickled that you are letting your school work drop." The pressure on my lip returned as I bit down hard. He paused for a moment, and then continued. "She seems to think that you are spending too much time with your boyfriend. She suggested that we set some boundaries." Uggg! I gasp deep into my throat. I was about to protest when he stopped me with his hand. "I have to say that I agree with her. Bells this is -"

"Dad…no…I mean. I totally understand, but, I…I mean…we…It wasn't Edward's fault. I did it. It was my idea." I was grasping for anything that would support my cause. I was desperate. My parents were threatening me with the greatest punishment ever. This can't happen! "Dad…my grades are good…it's just this one class…I mean I know I-"

"Bells, we can talk about this later." He said noticing the elevation in my voice, and the nosy glances we were given. "Now is not the time."

"But, Dad, I -"

"Chief Swan! How nice to see you! I am glad you were able to come on such short notice. Why don't the two of you come on into my office?" Mr. Greene's voice demolished my protest. I desperately wanted to shout to my father that I would be good…that I would never again do anything stupid…that I would gladly take any form of punishment from them…but, to please, please, not restrict Edward from me. That was cruel. How could I face that?

My body felt like a lead cannon ball. I could barely move my feet. I was stuck between desperation and fear. I wanted to bolt from the office, and run to Edward. I needed to find him to gain the reassurance that he was still here. That he still existed. This seemed crazy, but, as I thought about my father's words, it felt as if he had the power to make Edward vanish. My love…my true love…how could I be separated from him for any length of time. I forced my body to sit in the fancy leather chair next to the one my Dad would sit in. He was firmly shaking the hands of the two men who held part of my fate in their own hands. He returned to the chair and silently took his seat.

Mr. Greene sat behind the huge mahogany desk. It was quite elegant…almost too elegant for the principal of such a small school…but who was I to judge the man's taste for office furniture? Right now I didn't really care. I just wanted to get done with this mess. Mr. Banner took a seat adjacent to the desk, facing us. He crossed his legs and waited for Mr. Greene to proceed with the process. By the looks on their faces, I was headed to the guillotine. _Bella, brace yourself…here it comes. _Charlie offered no support.

"Well I am going to get right to this." Mr. Greene spoke tapping his fingers lightly together. "You both have been informed why this conference was called today." We nodded in agreement. I started shaking my knees. I extended my arms between my legs, and clasped my hands together to steady them. I had to do something to prevent arthritis from all the trembling that was going on. "Mr. Greene?" He turned to my Biology teacher whose face was contorted with disappointment. He truly cared for his students. He was no doubt one of the best Forks High had. "Why don't you tell us what you witnessed? I am sure Chief Swan was informed of the nature of this meeting, but, your explanation of the problem is quite necessary."

Mr. Banner nodded, cleared his throat, and begun his synopsis of the cheating incident. He directed his focus towards us, zeroing in on me. "First of all, let me begin by saying that I understand that the subject matter on this particular exam was extremely challenging, to say the least. I know that the students in my class have been struggling to understand the material. This is why I offered to review the lessons with them after class. I tried to simplify the lectures as much as possible, and always left my door open in case students needed additional help or resources."

He shifted his weight in the chair. This time he looked directly at me. I sunk lower in my seat. I fought to maintain eye contact with him. "I only wished they had taken advantage of my services." He started rubbing his finger across his lips. I could tell he felt bad about having to do this to us. "During the test I happened to glance up from a newspaper I was reading, and, I noticed that Mr. Cullen's had left his answers exposed. Ms. Swan was looking over at his paper and copying his answers. At first I thought I was mistaken. I wanted to believe that they would not have been desperate enough for a passing grade to resort to cheating. So I quietly watched them for a while, and my suspicions were confirmed."

Assuredly he continued. "It was quite obvious that Mr. Cullen knew she was copying his paper. I noticed how she would pause and wait and when he finally turned the page she would continue with the exam. I noticed that during this time, he appeared to be distracted by something, and realized that he needed to turn his page so she could continue with her exam. And when he did turn the page, I noticed that he was not completing his answers. This seemed weird to me, at first, but I remembered that the kid is a whiz at this stuff. He always finished his tests and assignments quickly with ease. One would think he has already taken the class before."

_Oh but he has…only for the last 100 years! _I thought as he spoke gently, still looking bothered. Charlie was completely still as Mr. Banner gave a replay of the cheating incident. _Vampires are just too fast for their own good…We should have practiced or something…Mr. Banner is so intuitive. _"I allowed them to continue as they were for fear that I would embarrass them in front of their peers. I would never want that for any of my students. After the exam, the bell rang. When they turned their test in, I told them that I saw them cheating. They both acknowledged their wrong doing. I explained that the incident would be filed, and their parents would be called for a conference in compliance with the school policy."

Silence dominated the atmosphere of Mr. Greene's office. It was deadly, offering no relief to the veins in my head that were near explosion. I was ashamed at my actions. I felt exposed as the three men gazed upon me. I understood what it meant to wear the scarlet letter. I was wearing a big 'C' for cheater. I should have been wearing a 'S" for stupid. That was how I felt at the moment. Charlie shifted in his seat, the smell of his Halston cologne stifling my senses.

Sensing Mr. Banner had concluded his explanation, Mr. Greene directed his next question. "Ms. Swan? Would you care to give your version of what happened?"

_NOOO! Let's just get this over with! _My inward voice shouted. That was really what I wanted to say. "No, Sir." I whispered.

All of the men in the office were visibly shocked. It was Mr. Greene who decided to speak first. After all, he was the facilitator of this meeting. "I beg your pardon, Ms. Swan? I think that it is in order for you to offer an explanation of this offense. You are in serious trouble, and I think your father deserves to hear what you have to offer." His voice was authoritative.

"He already knows." I was still relieved that we had already told him. The two men in front of us were shocked once again.

"Is that true, Chief?" Mr. Greene asked my father, trying to decide whether or not he could believe a cheater. "Has your daughter already talked to you about this incident?"

Charlie nodded. He sighed and extended his long legs out in front of him. He crossed them, and folded his arms on his chest. He spoke with confidence. He was proud that I had been truthful with him, despite my sinful ways. "Yes," He said gently. "She did. She and Edward told me about it yesterday when I came home. Their version seems to be pretty close to what you said." He briefly scratched the bridge of his nose. "Bella told me that she decided to cheat on her test because she was having trouble with the lesson. She said she panicked." Again nonchalantly, he shrugged. "I have spoken to her about what happened."

Mr. Greene shook his head. "I understand. That was quite noble of you, Ms. Swan." I couldn't say anything. I wished I could read his mind. _I bet he really wanted to say that is quite hypocritical of you Ms. Swan seeing that you cheated on your test. _He turned to Mr. Banner. "Is there any more you have to say before we move on?"

Mr. Banner nodded, 'yes,' and began for the second time. "Bella, if you were having that much trouble why didn't you come to me? You know that I have an open door policy. I am always willing to help you if you need it. I hate that you felt that you had to cheat to pass. This is totally unexpected. I have tried to encourage you all semester to take advantage of study hour. You should have explained to me that you were experiencing test anxiety. I could have assisted you with student support services."

Mr. Banner's voice was so sincere that it brought tears to my eyes. I was speechless as I fought to hold them in. His words were all true. He wanted to help me, and had offered on more than one occasion to do just that. I had refused. Mostly because I knew Edward didn't need tutoring, so, either I would have to do it alone, or have him sit through study hour completely bored. That was the reason why he agreed to tutor me. He was quite good at it. He did a much better job than most of the student helpers. It wasn't his fault, just like it wasn't Mr. Banner's fault, that I couldn't pull my priorities together.

Tears streaked my face as Mr. Banner continued. "Bella, what happened? I am afraid your silence will only make this worse. Maybe you can help us understand the motive behind your rash actions." He encouraged gently. Mr. Greene reared back in his leather chair. Charlie adjusted his chair to face me.

I wiped my face and quietly offered my explanation. I felt like a damned lost soul. _This is what Edward must feel like when he says his soul is lost! _The comparison was absurd, but, I still felt it. "I…I…was totally nervous about the test. I didn't know what else to do. I studied for it, but….I felt like I was still going to mess up. I was afraid that if I did, I would flunk the class and have to take it over next semester."

It was then I realized that there was no way I could keep silent. _Why would you tell them you don't have anything to say? Bella, that's crazy. You have to protect Edward. _The thought that I almost left Edward hanging out to dry sent my words into frenzy. I hoped that he was somewhere listening. I knew if he were, he would be pleading with me not to take all the blame. I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't. I hadn't with Charlie the day before, and I wasn't going to do that to him today. He didn't deserve what I had gotten him into.

"I decided that I would cheat on the biology test." I knew my confession would condemn me. I bowed my head in shame as hot tears overflowed my eyes.

"Did Mr. Cullen know you were copying his test answers?" Mr. Banner asked thoughtfully. He already knew the answer, but, he wanted to hear me say it.

I hesitated at that. I did not want Edward to be implicated at all. Thoughts became like comets and meteors in my head. I had to think of a way to get Edward off the hook. _He deserves at least that much. _I didn't want to lie, but, I didn't want to sacrifice him any more than I already had. "No, Sir." I lied under my breath.

Mr. Banner's face was convoluted with emotion. He knew what he had seen. In essence, I was calling _him _a liar. "Ms. Swan, are you saying that I was mistaken by what I saw?" His eyes were inquisitive. He knew I was lying. I was never good at lying.

There was one small, vital piece of information that I failed to think about when I boldly lied to the gentleman who were patiently waiting for me to put Edward's head on the chopping block. _Charlie_. It slipped my mind. He knew that Edward had helped me. He knew that Edward had tried to consume all of the blame yesterday when I told him. He knew that I was trying to get Edward out of the line of fire. Charlie, the noble man that he was, was not about to let Edward off that easy. He would insist that Edward was as much at fault as I was.

He had never been tolerant of my lying, so when he jerked out of his relaxed position, I knew he was about to call me on it. "Mmm…mmm.." He cleared his throat. His eyes met mine. "Bella?" There was no need to argue. My eyes, as pleading as I could make them, did not convince him that he needed to go along with my trickery. "Um, I think you need to back that one up, Sweetheart." My eyes pleaded some more. He remained firm. He was _too _much like a father right now. "Tell them the truth, now, Bella."

I could think of nothing more. All I saw was my Edward, like a sheep before the slaughter. I allowed the tears to bring comfort to my aching heart. _I'm sorry Edward. _If only he could read my mind. He would know just how sorry I really was. Reluctantly I spoke. "I…" I looked up at Charlie who was giving me the 'do or die' look. "I asked Edward to help me cheat on the test." I grabbed the arm rests on the each side of the chair. I lead forward and started pleading for Mr. Banner to understand. I squared my shoulders and leaned forward. My voice was rushed. "Mr. Banner, it was not his fault. I asked him to do it. He didn't want to, but, I begged and pleaded. He decided to help me because he felt sorry for me. Please don't make him accountable for my wrong doing. Please!"

"Ms. Swan, cheating is a serious offense in this school. The school has set forth strict rules to protect against such behavior. You know better than to do something like this." Mr. Greene's attitude changed…he was more rigid than before. "It doesn't matter if you asked Mr. Cullen or not. He made the decision to let you look at his paper. For that he will be dealt with accordingly." My heart sank, tears fighting to wash away the pain from the dagger that was threatening to kill it. "That is none of your concern." _WHAT? How can you say that? I'm the one who got us into this trouble! _Mr. Greene turned his attention to Charlie. "Do you have anything you would like to say to Bella or us?"

Charlie looked at my face. He felt sorry for me, but, at the same time knew I should be punished. That was the cop in him. He shook his head. "I agree that Bella did wrong. She knows better. I think you should do whatever you feel is necessary to teach her a lesson. I also think she needs some additional tutoring…maybe she can enroll here. Since she seems to be struggling with Biology, she will have a lot more free time to participate in the program you offer here to help her." My eyes bulged at my father's words. _He can't be suggesting what I think he is. _

I didn't have time to digest his words before Mr. Greene's voice silenced my thoughts again. "Mr. Banner, do you have anything else you would like to add?"

Mr. Banner stroked his brown hair back out of his face. "Bella, it's bad enough that you felt the urging need to cheat. But, you dragged Mr. Cullen in on this with you. I think you may have taken advantage of him. That is not right, Ms. Swan. He is a good student, and it pains me to have to punish him for something so trivial. The two of you have left me no choice."

Charlie decided he would offer some defense on my behalf. "Now, wait a minute. I agree that what Bella did was wrong. But she is a good student. She might have struggled somewhat and made a bad decision, but, I think it is unfair to lay all the blame on her. Edward is fully capable of making his own choices. The choice he made was his own. He is at fault just as much as she is." Mr. Banner just shook his head. No one said anything for a minute. Mr. Greene started shuffling forms around on his desk. There was a file with a white label that read, 'Isabella Swan.' _Oh, God. They are keeping a tickler file on me. They're creating a paper trail. _

Mr. Greene pulled out the incident report that Mr. Banner submitted. He briskly signed his name to it. He then asked Charlie and me to sign the conference sheet. He attached his own signature to it as well. Mr. Banner was the last to sign. "I agree with you totally, Chief. Edward should be punished and he will be just as Bella will be." I gulped. "Very well then…" He gave Mr. Banner the nod to proceed.

"Ms. Swan there are two ways we can proceed with this. The school handbook states that if a student is caught cheating, then that student will be given an incomplete for the entire class. It also states that it is left up to the teacher's discretion to decide whether or not to just let you fail the assignment in question. I have given this a lot of consideration, Bella." He crossed his arms and look sternly at me. I shied away like a church mouse.

"If I let you both just take a zero for the test, you will not pass my class. Your GPA has been teetering. I agree with your father in that you do need additional help. Having said that, I find it hard to choose this option. Mr. Cullen's grades are superb. A failing grade on the test will marginally affect his GPA, but, not enough to hardly call that punishment. So since this is classified as an equal offense for both of you, or at least that is the way the school interprets your behavior, I have to issue you equal punishment."

Mr. Banner looked remorseful. He dreaded his decision. He didn't like it that his students had involved him in this. This seemed like it was a treacherous task for him. "I have no choice but the first option. You both will fail the class. _You_ would fail it either way, but, there is more justice where Edward is concerned if we do it this way."

That was when I started sobbing. "Mr. Banner, no. Please…Please, I promise you, it was all my idea. He doesn't deserve to fail the class. Please I will take double punishment, or whatever. Please don't make all of his hard work in this class be for nothing. I was the one who had the stupid idea. Please?" I pleaded roughly, desperately through sobs.

Mr. Banner offered me a Kleenex from Mr. Greene's desk. "Bella, I am sorry. This is our decision. We have decided to remain firm on this. You will have to repeat the class again next semester, as well as Mr. Cullen." I wiped violently at my face. "We would also appreciate if you would not tell Mr. Cullen about this until we meet with him…that's if you see him. His conference is scheduled right after yours. His parents should be arriving in about fifteen minutes. You will need to return to your class when we are done here." He turned his attention back to Mr. Greene. "That's all."

"Ms. Swan, you are expected to continue to go to your Biology class. You will not receive credit for any assignments or tests you do. This will be strictly for learning sake. I agree with these gentlemen; you do need some additional support. We are enrolling you in the student support and tutoring programs. You are expected to attend each session. You will also be connected with student resources, where you will receive help with your test anxiety. Is that clear?" I nodded 'yes,' too scared to protest anything. "Chief Swan, are you in agreement with this?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes, Sir. That seems reasonable. Bella will know better next time. Right, Bells?" He nudged me with his elbow.

"Yeah...Sure. I won't let it happen again." I was sure of that promise. For the next five minutes no one said anything. Mr. Banner and Mr. Greene finalized my paperwork and concluded that the conference was over. Charlie and I rose to walk towards them. Both men extended their hands to him. He cheerfully shook them and looked back at me. With a fatherly gesture, he put his arm around my narrow shoulders. He gave them a gentle squeeze. "Bells, do you have something you would like to say before we go?"

I knew what he meant by that. He wanted me to apologize. He had always expected me to do that when I had done something wrong. When I was a kid, he used to make me apologize even when I didn't want to. I moaned under my breath. I was already embarrassed. This worsened it. "I'm sorry that I cheated on my test. Mr. Banner you were right. I shouldn't have brought Edward into this. I am sorry for that too. I hate that he has to be punished so severely for what I did. Please accept my apology."

"Apology accepted." Mr. Greene said.

"Likewise." Mr. Banner's responded. "No more of that behavior. Okay?"

All I could do was nod. "Yes, Sir."

Mr. Greene turned to my father. "Thanks again, Chief."

"You're welcome." Charlie gently led me towards the door. "You all take care now." Then we were out the door. It was over. I had made it through the conference. I was sure the two men were probably talking about me now. I spun around facing away from Charlie. I wiped at my eyes. He touched me gently on my shoulder. "You okay, kid?"

I nodded. "I'm just glad it's over." I exclaimed, still weakened by the drama. "I feel so bad for Edward."

"Bells, the two of you broke the rules. Now, if you do that, there are consequences you must face. I know it seems harsh, but, he has to learn to make wise decisions. No matter what the reason is for doing wrong. It was his own fault that he accepted your request to cheat. It is better for you all to learn a lesson now, rather than later when you decide to do something more serious. Sometimes you need tough consequences." He sighed, and placed his hands on his hips. "Bells, you will cooperate with your punishment, do you understand?"

I had no choice in the matter anyway so I simply nodded 'yes.' "We are not done yet, Bells. I told you that I would also be punishing you. I hate to do it Bells. I know that our relationship has been strained and distant. We are still growing in our relationship. We are still learning each other. We have been apart for so long that I found it hard to come up with a decent punishment for you. I am sure your mother never had to do such a thing. You were never a 'bad' kid." He scratched his head, looking down at his feet.

I knew Charlie meant what he said. He was not use to putting his foot down with me. He had grounded me before, so this was not new to him. That did not mean he liked it. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was not enjoying one bit of this. I looked at a nearby clock on the walk. It ready eleven-twenty. They had scheduled the Cullens' conference at eleven-thirty. I desperately want to be out of viewing distance before they waltzed in looking more like gods than humans.

Charlie looked back at me again. "Bells, since you decided to cheat and you asked someone else to help you do that…." More head scratching. "….and you failed your class, I am going to ground you for a month. I have already taken certain liberties this morning while you were gone. Your room no longer has anything electronic in it. Even your alarm clock has been replaced with one that just tells time…no radio. I have removed your books and magazines too. You will not have a cell phone. You will come straight home from school every day. As a matter of fact, since I am off this week, I will drive you and pick you up. You are to eat, shower, and go straight upstairs to do your homework. The only person you will be allowed to talk to is Renee."

We were outside now. I welcomed the crisp air. It was refreshing, and, I definitely needed it to calm my nerves. My father was grounding me for an eternity. I panicked. Was he saying I couldn't see Edward? I decided to verbalize my question. "Dad, what about Edward?"

He did not slow our pace as we walked in the direction of the parking lot. I still had to go to class. I could only wish I was able to leave right then. "What about him?" He asked. I said nothing so he attempted to soothe me. "As far as I am concerned, he can stay away forever! I agree with your mother. We do need to set boundaries. We will do that once you have come off of punishment. For the meanwhile, you are not allowed to see him for one week."

_OH NO! NOT THAT…PLEASE!_ "Dad, pl-"

"Bells, it's just one week. Do you want to make it longer?" He asked spinning around to see me. He was firm, his resolve not wavering.

"No, Sir." I cried. My heart crumbled. I tried to console myself with the thought that Edward would slip through my window anyway. _At least I can see him at night and at school too. _

"Edward is not allowed in the house for a week. You will not leave with him…you get the picture." He looked away as he continued, hands on hips. "Bells, I think that's pretty lenient. If you disobey or break this, then I will extend it by another month. Do you hear me?" He was looking down at me again. He lifted my chin so he could get a bird eye view of my eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Yes, Dad." Life sucked.

He smiled. "Alright then. I will see you when you get home. Remember what I said." He kissed my forehead, and then turned to walk off. He spun on his heels. "I mean it, Isabella Swan. No games." He gave me the 'Uncle Sam' finger point.

"Sure, Dad, whatever you say." I waved at him and was about to turn to walk away when I saw Carlisle's black Mercedes turn into the entrance of the school parking lot. They would surely pass Charlie on their way in. As a matter of fact, he waved to them. I could see them wave back through their windows. I was still far enough away to avoid contact with them. I was too embarrassed to face them, especially after what I did to their son. I was sure they would be disappointed. They regarded me as a daughter. Shame made my next decision for me. I turned quickly on my heels, and almost ran to class. I didn't even look back to see the gods exit their chariot.

My mind was full of turmoil by the time I reached my class. It was almost lunch time. They had scheduled Edward's conference at the worst possible time. We would miss lunch. I was sure they were thinking he could catch second lunch. Like he needs to eat! We had Biology after lunch. I knew he would skip lunch and come to class, even though it was completely pointless for us to go. We were not going to get any credit for anything else we did. Mr. Greene had informed me that it was too late to enroll us in another class. We would just be forced to endure.

I was angry and sad that Edward would have to fail the class. That was totally unfair. His grades were the highest in the class. I tried to talk them out of it, but, who listens to the anxious pleading of a sinner? Mr. Banner was resolved to punishing us, even though he didn't want to. I really felt that he really didn't want to be so harsh on Edward, but, he felt obligated to do so because he was being harsh on me. I got the impression that he didn't want to punish Edward at all. He wanted to give him a slap on the wrist. He probably graded Edward's paper any way and discovered that once again, he'd made a perfect score. Mine on the other hand could not be judged. He deeply regretted our actions.

Charlie's punishment was going to be hard. I hated solitary confinement. Charlie took everything…even my journals and my notebooks. All I was going to be able to do was sit on my bed. I guess I would manage that for a month. But not spending that extra time with Edward would be horrifying. Charlie only grounded me from him for a week. That was doable.

Thinking about this made me more anxious for the midnight visits when Charlie fell asleep. Just like in the past when I was grounded…he showed up unknown to Charlie…my savior in the night. I guess my punishment could have been worse. _I wonder what Edward's punishment will be. He told me that Carlisle and Esme grounds them when they break their rules. He will probably get grounded too…like he'd said Emmett and Jazz were for disrespecting Esme. I hope they go easy on him. _

I couldn't wait for Edward to crawl through my window tonight. I knew I would only have a few minutes after school to talk to him about his conference. I wouldn't even have enough time for him to tell me about what happened at his house last night. Charlie would be timing me. He was on vacation, and, I knew he would be watching me like a hawk this week. I would just have to make the most of the minutes I had with him. It would be hours before I could see him again.

I walked into my class that had already begun. I instantly became the recipient of curious stares. Many of the students in the class were present when Mrs. Cope came and got me out of trig this morning. I ignored them and hastily took my seat. My face told the story for me. I had endured a harsh scolding, and was yet to face the worst punishment I could ever imagine. Again I comforted myself with the hope that my vampire would climb through my window tonight and once again dazzle me.

A/N: Well you have to give Bella credit for trying…I love the way Charlie acknowledges his relationship with her. I think he was fair with her, and being that they don't have the traditional relationship I decided to allow her to be grounded. Keep reading…there is more in store for Ms. Bella. Maybe she will realize how easy she got off later…Hmmm. Our favorite Dad and Mom comes to Forks High for their son's conference in the next chapter. You don't won't to miss this one.


	10. Chapter 10 The Cullens' Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: REVISED Chapter thanks to the help of my Beta! Yep…I must have been smoking something when I posted the first drafts! The chapter is much better now!

Edward's POV

I became aware of my parents arrival as soon as they turned into the parking lot of Forks High. I could tell by their thoughts that they were not at all excited about this 'little' meeting they'd been summoned to. My father in particular was quite annoyed that yet another of his 'children' was in the middle of some drama at school. He was equally annoyed at the fact that because of my tantrum this morning, he'd arrived to work late; and now he had to leave early to attend my conference. Carlisle took his work very seriously. He certainly didn't appreciate the deviation I'd caused.

I cringed with guilt as I 'watched' his thoughts. I was guilt ridden as I reminisced about how I'd somehow managed to put his patience through the fire over the past hours. My abdominal muscles reacted by knotting into a tight wad. I hated fighting with my father. I knew it was always a losing battle, but, at times I found it very difficult to control the emotions that fought for control of my body. He'd told me this morning that he was tired of my childish ways, and left a little reminder to let me know just how tired he was. The dull pain in my backside had tormented me since I'd fled from our front yard. _And that was just a starter spanking…nothing compared to the one I will endure later tonight. Carlisle is really wound up by everything that has happened. He probably wouldn't have been as hard on me about the cheating…maybe just a few rough smacks…but the whole thing with mom is going to make him rain fire down on my backside. That had really ticked him off! Oh, God…and because of my sassiness this morning, I earned them all bare bottomed. Way to go Edward. You really did it this time!_

My thoughts deviated for a moment while I critiqued my father's promise to 'discuss' this matter tonight. I quickly directed them back to the parking lot where Carlisle was parking his Mercedes. _Charlie…they must have finished with Bella's conference, _I pondered, as I 'saw' Charlie's distraught face in Carlisle's mind. He looked like a judge who had just delivered a life sentence to someone. _That cannot be a good sign. My poor Bella! _

I had also known when he arrived because of the banter that was taking place among the students and staff. Everybody was wondering what the Chief of Police was doing on campus. After realizing his arrival, I tried to focus on what was taking place. Bella's mind was mute so there was no point in trying to go there with her. Charlie had been my only option.

I saw Bella following Ms. Cope in the office, and the look on her face floored me. My cold heart froze harder than it had ever been. I envisioned her face through the window of Charlie's thoughts. It was enough to strengthen the growing glacier in my chest. Bella…my Bella…she looked like a little lamb being brought before the slaughterer. Charlie was calm and collected as he casually greeted his daughter, clearly irritated by having to be there in the first place.

Awareness of my intrusion on a private conversation bothered me. Carlisle often chastised me for doing this, and did not hesitate to share his disapproval at my eavesdropping on other's privacy. He'd learned to shield his thoughts quite well, but the others had not. When Charlie spoke of Renee's concern about the incident in regards to Bella and me, I tuned out without hesitation. Bella deserved privacy. She would tell me what she wanted me know of her conference. I certainly did not feel privy to anything relative to her parental involvement without her knowledge. I so desperately wanted to be nosy, but remembering Bella's reaction to the time I'd eavesdropped on one of her conversations with Jessica Stanley, I blocked the thoughts of everyone in the vicinity of my love.

Impatience swarmed over me as I sat nervously waiting for a sign that it was finished. It wasn't until my own parents made their appearance here that I realized that she had been released from her own personal hell. Well…at least part of it. Now as I saw my father reciprocate Charlie's casual wave, I knew Bella must be on her way to class. I desperately rummaged through their minds to find Bella. Their thoughts gave no indication that they'd seen her.

As Carlisle silenced the engine, I caught another disturbing thought. This time it was from Esme. My mother, the most loving person I had ever known apart from my biological mother, was fuming. Amidst the buzzing voices of students and faculty, I distinctly heard her hiss at my father. The picture of his face in her thoughts suggested that he was as surprised as I was by her reaction. _What the…? What in the world is Mom so upset about? _I questioned myself. Then my answer came.

She and my father had been having a heated discussion about yours truly. The contents of her words materialized in her mind. I instantly had a replay of the conversation the night before after I had gone upstairs. This was new to me since I had gone out of my way to grant Carlisle's request last night for privacy. _Wow! This is serious. Carlisle and Esme…fighting? Over me? They hardly ever disagree on anything let alone argue. I can't believe Esme stood up to him like that for me! This is too much. _I felt overwhelmed with love for my mother. There was never a mistake in my mind that she loved me, but, seeing this in her mind disturbed me. I had pitted her against my father. I could not believe her reaction to my father's decision to spank me. She had always been against it. This was not new information for me. It was the magnitude of her resentment that caused my duress.

There was no way I was going to avoid eavesdropping on their conversation. I remembered that I was still in class, and needed to 'pay attention' to avoid being called on. I shifted in my seated, mainly because my backside was hurting, and because I wanted to hide the fact that my mind was not in the room. I hurriedly focused back in on my parents. Carlisle 'voice,' slightly irritated yet patient, was the first to catch my special 'hearing.'

"_Esme, Sweetheart, I thought we resolved to agree to disagree about this last night. I really don't care to have this discussion again." _His voice was insinuated with calmness. He loved Esme and respected her. In all the years that Carlisle had known Esme, he'd always held her in the highest regard. He respected her opinion. She was truly his soul mate. If he could have had a vampire singer, she would be his. She was everything he needed her to be. A wife, a lover, a friend, a mother to his children…but, right now his mind desperately, yet silently, pleaded for her to be quiet. My sweet loving mother was getting on his nerves. Of course he did not let her in on that, but, he quickly opened the car door in an attempt to free himself from the unwanted 'talk.'

"_Carlisle, I know that we did. But…you spanked him this morning…despite the fact that I said I never want to be around to witness any kind of punishment like that to Edward or any of them." _She did not wait for my father to come around and open her door for her. She let herself out, slightly slamming the door. That made Carlisle's face cringe with annoyance. He quickly wiped it clean. She moved at a human pace to face him in front of the shiny sleek Mercedes. _"Now I will admit that _Edward's waywardness _was unnerving this morning. He was rude and disrespectful. He should have been punished…but…in a way similar to the others when they are unruly."_

Carlisle looked lovingly at Esme's face, yet he did not smile. His eyes never left hers as they stared each other down for a moment. His internal frustration at his beautiful wife was dying to unleash itself. He was tired of the discipline issue. Of course Carlisle would always be the gentleman…at least where Esme was concerned. I 'heard' him sigh. The song and dance of love and irritation mixing with the agony of parenting an unruly teenager dominated his thoughts.

"_I am not having this conversation any longer, Esme. Besides this is certainly not the place to discuss this." _He countered sternly, scanning the empty parking lot and the school.

As I 'watched' his mind, I noticed that he was definitely the perfect image of an irritated husband…and father! _The beginning of their conversation in the car must have been something for the ears to hear!_ I thought still disturbed by their exchange.

The contortion of her porcelain face was unbearable. Without touching her, he gently stepped forward. His topaz eyes were unwavering yet gentle. _"We need to go inside and deal with this once and for all. I am sure they are waiting for us." _My mother was about to interject something, but, he held up his hand._ "I have made my decision. You are entitled to your opinion– which I greatly respect. You have had your say, and I have sincerely regarded your concerns. Now, please let it go. Edward will be punished for all of his actions the way I think best. I am not going to apologize for spanking him__this morning, or harbor regret for what I will do to him tonight. If you don't like that Sweetheart, I'm sorry…but, Edward is my son, and I will do what I need to do. Now that's the end of it. I don't want to hear any more about it." _He brushed lint from the sleeve of his shirt. The authority in his voice was intimidating.

Esme's was taken aback by Carlisle's words, clearly challenged by his firmness. I could 'feel' the hurt in Carlisle's mind as he instantly regretted being so harsh with Esme. His pain diverged from the parking lot, in the direction of my own mind as I watched Esme's eyes glaze over with venom. _Oh…don't cry Mom. _He had hurt her feelings. He reached to comfort her, but, she pulled back. She was not having any of that. Her view of him was congested. She was wounded. Her Carlisle…her husband…the father of her 'children'…had just basically told her to _'shut the hell up!' _

She squared her shoulders and pressed her lips tight. Carlisle, the illusion of Adonis, and Esme, the goddess Aphrodite, silently acknowledged each other's frustration toward the other. _This is going to be an interesting meeting. _I thought, looking up quickly to answer the question that had just been hurled at me by my teacher. _Perfect! Good looking out Edward. That was a close one! _

Esme's soft voice interrupted my moment of self gloating. _"As you wish, Carlisle." _She inched ahead, determined not to cry, but, Carlisle gently took hold of her thin elbow. She spun around to face him. Fury wasmarked on her face. She was one hundred percent Rosalie's, Alice's, Emmett's, Jasper's, and Edward's mother at that moment. And Carlisle, well be it that he was father to us all, was standing in the way of her desire to be just that…_our mother. _

Carlisle's dissension dissolved under the weight of guilt he was feeling. He'd hurt his wife, and knew that he needed to make restitution. _"Esme…baby…" _He pleaded, his voice feather light. They had been in the parking lot for about ten minutes now. I wasn't aware of the scheduled time for the conference, but, I knew that they were going to be late if they didn't get moving. "_Please…I apologize for my harshness. I-" She_ released herself from his grip. Her eyes were narrow discs that pierced him.

"_You said you didn't want to talk about this anymore, did you not?" _My father stroked his blond locks out of his eyes. He was speechless. He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at his normally loving and caring wife. Now it was his turn to be taken aback by Esme. "Humph!

_Very well then. Let's go!" _With that she increased her pace towards the school. Carlisle, my father, the man that would no doubt bust my ass good when I got home, stuffed his hands in his pockets, heaved heavily, and followed after her. The last thing I heard him say before the teacher called on me again was, _"This is just too much damn drama for one man! An angry woman…disorderly children…I am definitely in need of some down time. Uggh!"_

Author's Note:

Well…there is our lioness once again trying to save her cub. I love Esme. I wanted to show Edward's response to the knowledge of how his actions affected his parents. This is necessary to build up for a later scene when he comes home from school.

Our vampire dad is number one in my book. He knows how to use his authority but it was kind of heart breaking when Esme pulled away from him. Don't worry…Esme won't begrudge him too long (smiles). It's not in her nature. She's just being a mom! That's Esme! She loves Carlisle and knows he is doing what he think is right.

Edward has to get some kudos here too for giving Bella some privacy during her conference. That is going to make for an interesting conversation between him and Bella later.

Remember our parents are about to go into the office for their conference. Remember from last chapter that Edward is going to be called during their lunch hour. I am going to flip to a scene that will show a very interesting conversation between Bella and big brother Emmett. Also for those of you who think Bella is getting off easy…keep reading… She can be quite selfish, can't she?

Then finally we will get to the Cullen's conference. That is going to be very interesting indeed.

I promise that I am not deliberately torturing you all with suspense. I have to do this so you will understand what happens! I am building for later scenes.

P.S. I agree with Carlisle…all this drama is unnecessary…but so entertaining ('wink'). I really look forward to hearing from you. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11 Truths and Challenges

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: REVISED VERSION: I have an awesome Beta who helped me correct this. Great!

A/N: Alright guys…Here is the lunch scene I promised. I decided I wouldn't let Emmett have all the fun (smiles). I invited the rest of the Cullen sibs to join in. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! I can't tell you all how inspiring they are. Thanks for allowing me a chance to write for you.

Bella's POV

I was sure that Edward was in his conference by now. I was so ready for this to be over. As the minutes dragged by, I was plagued by the constant reminder of my ignorant idea to cheat. I decided that I would head to the cafeteria even though I wasn't all that hungry. Nausea had pretty much taken over because of the earlier events of the morning. The knowledge that Edward would fail Biology class didn't help much either. My stomach churned at the thought, and, I almost hurled.

I walked briskly into the crowded cafeteria and quickly scanned the room for any signs of the other Cullen kids. They were all seated at their usual table with trays of uneaten food. They only bothered for appearances' sake. What would other students think if they never ate? Of course, that was one of the first things I noticed about them. I remembered thinking it odd that they never ate or drank anything. Now I knew…vampires can't digest human food. If they chose to eat, they would just have to cough it up later.

Surely Alice had envisioned the agony of my conference as well as Edward's. Her friendly topaz eyes met mine with a smile. She waved for me to join them. I gestured toward the reception line, and indicated with one finger that I would soon be there. I had not spoken to them since yesterday at lunch. I did not doubt that they knew everything. Emmett smirked at me knowingly. That made me blush a deep red color.

_Oh…he is never going to let me live this one down. God please let this nightmare end. _"Pizza, please." The server cheerfully handed me my food. I quietly thanked her before grabbing a bottle of water that my throat so desperately ached for. My incessant thirst was painful. I was surely dehydrated from all the sweating I'd done today.

Careful not to stumble over my feet or anyone else's, I made my way over to the Cullen table. I smiled at my good friend Angela Weber who was sitting at the table with my other friends. Mike Newton was also there. Suddenly disgust sent another wave of nausea through me. Edward told me earlier about his perverted thoughts. _Ugh…gross! _I forced myself to smile at him as I passed by.

I made it to the table without embarrassment. Alice presented me with a sympathetic smile. Emmett and Jasper were snickering, not coming close to hiding their amusement from me. I blushed again as I took my seat. Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. She clearly didn't care one way or the other. Alice, in one graceful movement, gave me a quick hug.

Although she frequently annoyed me with her shopping antics, I loved Alice like a sister. She and I had become close since Edward and I started dating. Sincerity covered her flawless face as she pitied me. Then she was serious. "Bella, Bella, Bella…oh Bella." She shook a perfectly manicured finger at me. _Oh Alice, please don't…The last thing I need right now is another lecture…especially from a table full of vampires. _"Quite a stir, huh?" She paused and folded her arms over each other on the table. I picked at my pizza, growing sicker by the moment.

"Yeah, BEL…LA." Emmett drawled. My shameful expression fueled his fire. "You are quite the little trouble maker. I knew you had it in ya!" I instantly gulped the entire bottle of water. Emmett was so irritating. I understood why Edward always wanted to belt him one. "You know Bella…deviousness is a very sexy trait." My face was crimson fire as embarrassment rushed over me. I had yet to say a word. I fought to control unexpected tears as they filled my tired eyes.

My emotional cascade did not go unnoticed. It was Jasper who felt it. He immediately sent calming waves to comfort me. I relaxed enough to choke back the dam that threatened to overflow. "Come on Em, lighten up will ya. Give Bella some room." Jasper ordered. Emmett ignored him. It was obvious he planned to take full advantage of my suffering. "Bella, ignore him. He's just mad because Rose won't -"

Rosalie awoke from her indifference. The snarl she released was nothing short of inhuman. He immediately cut off his own sentence. "Jasper, do not go there. I promise I will break your arm." She glared at him. "Or better yet, I'll just screw with your emotions."

"Oooh, I'm scared." He mocked, moving his fingers bewitchingly. "Who's afraid of the big bad Rose?" His brilliant white teeth glistened as his lips curled over them. He grinned slyly. Her threat ignited him even more. "What, Emmie's not givin'…" Rosalie growled at him, louder than she should have. Some students tried to investigate the sound. They shrugged it off; probably thinking it was an animal outside.

"Cut it out Jasper!" Alice's pixie voice silenced him instantly. If I had not been feeling like the evil witch of Forks, I probably would have laughed at his response. "In the _spirit_ of remaining inconspicuous, we all need to _chillout_." Alice smiled at Jasper. His grimace morphed into a smile. Those two love birds... Jasper never challenged Alice. The gentleman in him politely acquiesced. He turned his attention back to me. "Bella, are you okay?"

I was not at all grateful for the invitation to speak. "Well I was thinking about hurling before I came over here. Now I think it might be a good idea to excuse myself."

"Oh, Bella, nonsense! You don't need me to tell you that this _little _situation you two are in is quite messy." Alice bounced her eyes from the ceiling to my face. Her jet black spiky hair made her appear more than inquisitive.

"_I_ got us into this mess, Alice." My voice was chalky as I poked my finger into my chest. "It was _all my_ idea. Edward only agreed because _I_ asked him to help me cheat. He didn't even want to do it. He even told me he would in a lot of trouble if we got caught." I nervously twisted to face her. I stood so I could fold one of my legs under the other, and then sat back down. "I didn't listen to him because all I could think about was failing that stupid test. All of this is my fault." I whined.

"So tell us about your conference." Alice urged. _As if you _don't_ already know_. She was clearly respecting my privacy. She wanted me to disclose the details to everyone. "We know it was today…" She stopped when she noticed me blushing again. "There aren't too many secrets we don't know."

"Yeah, little sis! Tell us what Greene is going to do to ya!" Emmett prompted. He was grinning from ear to ear.

I cleared my throat. "But…you guys already know."

Alice looked innocently at me. She didn't deny my accusation. "But, still…we want to hear it from you, Bella. It's not my story to tell. Granted…I have been privy to it…but…you should probably fill everyone else in." Her big eyes protruded with sickeningly sweetness.

I shrugged. Rosalie strummed her fingers impatiently. I was perturbed by her non-caring attitude. _What is with this girl? Seriously, Carlisle must have changed her right in the middle of one hellified PMS cycle. _I decided it was best to ignore her. Her way of intimidating me made it uncomfortable to be around her. "Well, _basically_, Mr. Banner is going to give me a zero, and I will fail the class."

"Oh, that is so wrong. The entire class?" Jasper asked, interested.

"Yes. I mean I was about to fail anyway. That's why I asked Edward to help me. If I passed the test, then I would pass the class."

"Well obviously that lame idea didn't work." Emmett swatted my shoulder. "So not only were you not smooth enough to avoid getting caught, but, you were going to be a flunky?" Emmett laughed, this time Jasper joined him. He was _so_ on my nerves. "Wow, and you duped my poor little brother into going along with it. Tell me, how did you get the patron saint to do it anyway? Did you offer him a little _something, something…"_ Jasper fell out laughing. Even Rosalie joined in. I was going to be the first to figure out how to shoot a vampire…and make it work!

Alice glared at them. "You guys are idiots!" Her musical pitch was frosty. "Never mind them, Bella. So what did Charlie say?" She waved them off and turned back to me.

Emmett leaned closer to me and purposely laughed in my face. "Emmett, shut up!" I snapped. That sent them rolling again. They were enjoying my travesty a little _too_ much. "I swear one day I am going to kick your ass!"

"Well, if you do that like you cheat, that's one brawl I look forward to!" He pounded on the table with his knuckles, causing it to shake. "Bring it, little Sis!" The snickering continued.

Alice rolled her eyes. "See why I told you to ignore the buffoon?" She snarled at him. "Emmett if you don't knock it off I am going to tell Daddy that you were creating a scene at school." That seemed to work momentarily. "Go ahead Bella. Tell us what your Dad had to say about all this."

I continued despite the murmured snickering from the three opposing Cullens. "He already knew of course because we told him about it yesterday. Of course he was upset about everything. He agreed with Mr. Greene and Mr. Banner that I should flunk the class, and take it over. He feels like that's a hard lesson learned."

"Wow!" Alice exclaimed. "Are you going to be punished?"

Again, I already knew she knew this information. I went along at the pleading of the other jesters. "Yes…Alice. He is grounding me, and _TOTALLY_ taking away _all_ of my privileges for an _entire_ month." Everyone stared at me as if my punishment was mere frolic. I continued. "He is also restricting Edward's visitation for a week." They still had the same expression on their faces. "What?" I asked, uncomfortable with their reactions. Charlie was sentencing me to cruel and unusual punishment. I couldn't understand why they didn't seem to think so either. "Okay, you guys are acting really weird. What's up with all that?"

Rosalie hatched from her shell and blasted me. "Of course sweet, little, innocent Bella will get off _that_ easy. Who could expect any less for the _Princess_? We certainly wouldn't want _her_ to experience worse. No way…not at all." She faked a sugary tone as she tortured me again and again.

_What in the hell is her problem? _I was angered by Rosalie's insulting remarks. "What do you mean by that Rosalie?" I snapped viciously. "I think that punishment is pretty hard." My frustration was not hidden. "_What_ is _your_ problem, anyway?" Rosalie smirked, and reared back in her seat. She folded her arms across her bosom, and thoroughly enjoyed the disruption she had caused.

"Bel-la…sweetie…" Jasper's southern drawl took my attention once more. "My _sister is sayin' _that you seem to be gettin' off light."

Again I was shocked. "I don't see how you guys can think that, Jasper!" I tried hard as I could to cut his marble skin with the vengeance of my words.

Alice, seeing where this conversation was headed, piped in. "Guys, Bella is right. That is the punishment that _Charlie, Bella's father, _thinks is fair. Leave it alone."

Alice was no challenge for Emmett Cullen. "Zip it Alice!" She snarled at him again. "Bella, I'm going to cut right down to it. You getting grounded is like taking a walk in the park compared to what Edward will get."

Emmett's words were like a poison arrow shot through my heart. The poison was seeping deep and traveling through every inch of my being. It paralyzed me. It gripped me in place, and refused to allow me to take air into my lungs. Faintness rushed to my head as I tried to put Emmett's last few words in proper perspective. I felt a total loss. What _would _Edward face?

"Emmett?" My voice was weak as traitor tears rushed to barricade my vision. I vaguely heard Alice hiss at him. Jasper, now seriously feeling the strength of my emotions for Edward, desperately tried to relieve the influx he and I both were feeling. He felt them way stronger than I did.

"Whoa, Bella. Girl you need to cool it down. I am dyin' over here." Jasper blurted. "If you keep this up, I'm gonna to have to leave."

I looked over at him trying to allow the comforting emotions he was emitting to soothe my anxiety. "I'm sorry, Jasper." I turned to the big buff next to me again. Again, Alice hissed and cleared her throat to hinder him. I ignored her and so did he. "Emmett w-what do you mean by that? What's going to happen to Edward?"

Emmett wasted no time blowing Alice off. She was not at all enthused with this conversation. Rosalie and Jasper tuned in quietly. Jasper was still struggling because of my changing emotions, but, overall he was able to maintain control. Emmett put one elbow on each of his knees and clasped his hands together. "Bella…let's just say things ain't looking too good for old Eddie! It's all downhill from here."

I shook my head in utter confusion. "Emmett what are you talking about? Edward told me that he was going to get grounded. That's it! He said that Carlisle and Esme would do that to him if he broke the rules." My tears overflowed. I detected some guilt on Emmett's face for forcing me in this situation.

Knowing that he had opened up a big can of worms, and hearing Alice's demands to shut his mouth, he decided to can the whole tell-Bella-about-Edward's-punishmentidea. "Never mind, Bella. I'll let Edward tell you."

"_NO! _ Emmett you can't just leave me hanging like this. Tell me what Carlisle and Esme are going to do Edward! I feel bad enough about this as it is. _Tell me, dammit!_ You started this…now finish it!" My friends were looking in our direction wondering what the commotion was about. Luckily the cafeteria was noisy.

Emmett sighed and caved in. He tried to make a dramatic show of it, but he had wanted to cave all along. "What's it worth to ya?" He snorted, sucking his teeth.

"Emmett, I _swear_ if you don't tell me this instant**…**!" Emmett laughed as the rest of them stared at me in silence. No one else in the cafeteria heard me. We still had thirty minutes of lunch left. It was almost as if we were in our own little world. Vampires and human…a secret society unbeknownst to the Forks High student body.

"Okay, okay…don't get your pants in a wad! Geez! You are going to give Jasper a meltdown. Take it easy. I can hardly hear anything else over that engine in your chest." He smiled at me showing off his glistening teeth. His looked boyish with those dark curls. "Bella, the reason I said you are getting off easy is because Edward isn't going to be able sit when Carlisle gets through with him."

The familiar crimson fire rushed back to my face again. I did not believe what I just heard. The pounding on my chest let me know that I was still alive, that I had not died and entered the underworld. My Edward…my sweet vampire…was going to be punished LIKE THAT! I closed my eyes in total shock and disbelief. Emmett was pulling my leg again. He had to be. _Please…please be pulling my leg. _He was always doing stuff like that to me. That was not true. Carlisle, the gentlest man I have ever known, was not going to _SPANK _Edward. _He's over a hundred years old for crying out loud. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! _

"Emmett, stop playing around. Edward isn't getting spanked by Carlisle. Come on, be for real." Everyone but Alice snickered at my naïve response. She was obviously upset that Emmett disclosed this information. "You are playing, aren't you Emmett?"

"NO-PE!" He said stressing the 'P' in the word. "When he told Mom and Dad last night, they were furious." I heard Alice remind me to breathe as air became my enemy. I could barely do as she instructed. Edward's words from this morning came back to me like a flash flood. When I asked him about the past evening, he'd told me that it was eventful and that he did not want a repeat of it anytime soon. _Maybe Emmett is telling the truth. Maybe things did go awry last night for Edward. Oh, God. This is my entire fault. Edward doesn't deserve this. I should be the one getting punished like that. Not him._

"What happened?" I was afraid to ask, but, even more afraid of not asking.

Emmett willingly gave the information I sought. "Well we weren't there, but, when we got home I went to Edward's room to let him check out the new CD I bought. He looked like he had been crying or something, so, you know, being the big brother and all I asked him what was wrong. He tried to eject me from his room, but, about that time Alice and Jazz came in. That really made him mad because he wanted to be left alone. Then Rose came in, and, we were all piled on his floor. He finally caved, mostly because he knew Alice already knew -"

"I wasn't going tell!" She interjected. Her tension had eased thanks to Jasper's manipulation.

Rosalie turned toward the little pixie girl. "We know you wouldn't have Alice, but, you know how soft Edward is. The boy is mush!"

I shot her a dirty look, but otherwise ignored her. "Go on Emmett." I gratefully accepted a napkin from Alice to wipe my face. The tears were flowing with ease.

He shrugged and continued. "Anyway, little Eddie was obviously not right. I-I don't know…man. Whooh." Emmett blew air out of his mouth. "He kind of scared me for a minute."

"W-What d-do you mean?" I whimpered.

"He kept changing to and from every imaginable emotion possible. He sent poor Jazz into overload. He eventually had to leave." Jasper shivered at the memory of Emmett's words.

"Did Carlisle spank him last night?" _Please say no. Please._

"No," _Thank you Lord. _"He didn't…_last night_ anyway. Apparently Eddie just got chewed out real good, and sent to his room. He didn't tell us much more than that. I got the feeling**, **though,he was holding back…" He glanced up at Alice who was fidgeting with her nails. "The Seer knew but she wasn't talking. She didn't talk with him at all because she knew we would hear." He smirked at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. "That's okay though. Pay back is rough!" He winked at her.

"You don't scare me with your mindless threats, Emmett Cullen." She tapped her temple with one bony finger. "Remember bear boy…I always have the upper hand on you. You couldn't sneak up on me if you tried!" Her devilish grin delivered a TKO straight to Emmett's ego. Jasper and Rosalie high-fived her. Though wounded, he was not embarrassed and readily accepted her challenge. "Any time, little Sis. You name the time and the place."

"As you wish. In the meantime watch out for those bears." She winked at him, and he shrugged it off. Ever since his attack by a bear before his transformation, Emmett had an unnatural vengeance against bears. As a matter of fact, he made a big show of taking them down during his hunting. He would take his victory any way he could get it.

The useless bickering was driving me insane. "Guys, please! Focus! Back to Edward." They smirked at each other. "I swear you Cullens are so competitive. Alice what happened?"

"Bella, as much as I love you, I can't dishonor Edward's privacy. I will let him tell you. Emmett is right. He didn't get spanked…_last night."_

I shuddered at her hesitation. "Why do you all keep saying it like that? Did Edward get spanked after last night?"

Jasper spoke this time. We were nearing the end of lunch hour and I was afraid that they wouldn't have time to finish telling me. Sensing my anxiety, Jasper rushed through his explanation, his southern accent strong. "Bella, okay. In a nut shell, Edward told the folks 'bout yawl's indiscretion yesterday at school. They went off. It was apparent last night that only my sweet lil' ole Alice knew the whole entire story. All we knew was that he was very upset. He wasn't allowed to come out of his room until this mornin.' Eventually, we all left him alone. When he did come out, he went outside. He stayed out there just lookin' at the sun. Later on Carlisle joined him. It was only this mornin' that we found out what happened. The only reason we did was because of our super hearin.' We heard them from inside the house."

"So what happened?" I asked impatiently, still minding of the dwindling time.

"I'm a gettin' to that, Bella. Hold your horses!" That solicited a laugh from the others. "All I know is that he got out of control last night durin' his talk with Mom and Dad. Apparently, he and Dad had some kind of fight or somethin.'

I gasped, my body stiffened. "They were _fighting_?" Once again I was shocked.

"Not physically, Bella." Emmett said, suggesting my ignorance. "That would not even be a fight. Dad would pulverize Edward." I must have looked like I was struck by a lightning bolt. "Relax, Sis. They were just arguing, and, it got out of hand…_to say the least._" He said that last part so low that I almost didn't hear it. "Let's just say that Dad had to put him in check." He stopped for a minute. "I will let him tell you the _rest_ of that story."

Still determined to press for more answers, I reeled the line in some more. "Well, what happened that caused him to get spanked?"

"It wasn't a real spanking, Bella. Daddy only swatted his rear like five times." Rosalie said nonchalantly. She smirked. "Edward cried like a baby."

This was all too much. I was floored by the fact that they got spankings at all. Why had Edward not shared this with me? Had he told me he would get subjected to this, I would have never gone through with our plan. He was way too old to be getting spankings. Edward…my Edward…the dazzling vampire who I'd personally seen fight fearlessly…was being treated as a child. That was so unbelievable. "So what happened?"

"Dad spanked him because he was being disrespectful." Emmett said. "He was trying to talk to him, and work things out. Edward became upset when Dad reminded him of his punishment."

"He threw a tantrum and Carlisle had to get that…_ARSE_!" Emmett could be so crude at times. "He only got five swats, like Rose said, but, trust me…he is still feeling the effects of them on his backside. I bet he has hardly been able to sit all morning." He laughed and shook his head. "I _still_ can't believe he went _there_ with Carlisle though. Stupid!" They all nodded in agreement. Even I had to agree with that.

"So that's why he was late this morning." I said almost to myself. They heard me. "I-I just don't understand. Carlisle doesn't seem like the kind of parent that spanks his children. I mean you all are grown." Yesterday Edwardtold me that he would always be subjected to his teenage emotions. Carlisle had disciplined him like an unruly toddler. "How could he do that?" Clearly, I was angry.

"Bella, calm down!" Alice commanded. "Our father is fair. Disciplining five teenagers is not always easy. Give him _some_ credit. He only spanks when he thinks a normal grounding won't do." Alice voice was full of respect for her father.

"Yeah Bella, as much as we hate it when he does it…and boy do we hate it, we still love and respect him afterwards." Jasper's reverence for Carlisle was unmistakable.

"Dad has to be tough on us sometimes, little Sis." Emmett offered. "I mean we might be old, as far as years go, but, we are still teenagers. Sometimes we get buck wild and Dad has to reel us back in." He mimicked a rod and reel being projected into water with his hands. Jasper laughed at him, and punched his shoulder. I could not believe how calm they were about this. It wasn't like I was opposed to spanking…children that was, but, adults? That was hard to grasp.

"What about Esme?" I asked remembering what Edward had told me about her defense for Emmett and Jasper. I also remembered that Carlisle had wanted to dish out harsher punishment to them. I shivered. "What does she think about all of this?"

"Mom is Mom. She doesn't like it, but, she knows Dad would not deliberately hurt us. She tries to coax him out of him. Sometimes she's successful and sometimes she's not." Rosalie spoke of her Mother with equal love and respect as the others did about their Father. Be it as it may, the Cullen children loved their parents. Unconditionally.

"So you see, little Sis, what you got Edward into?" Emmett was pouring on the guilt again. "You are going to be sitting in your room grounded, while Edward endures probably one of the worst spankings he's ever had. I know you are probably wondering how you hurt a vampire. Just put it this way, Bella. Carlisle's knows how to make fire rain down on your backside. Vampires are _very_ strong, and they can swing _really_ fast. You remember how hard we hit when we played baseball?" He poured it on thick. I shivered. "And little Eddie's gettin' it bare!"

My eyes became cartoonish, and nearly popped out of their sockets. "Wait a minute. You're saying that Carlisle is going to spank Edward …naked?" Emmett nodded his head, affirming my question.

_Despair. That was the only word I could think of that described what I felt at that moment. It wasn't worth it Bella. All of this didn't have to be. Edward shouldn't have to endure such an embarrassing act. He should not have to feel that kind of pain. And poor Carlisle and Esme. Look what you put them through. Carlisle must be devastated by having to do that to his son. Esme must be hurting for him and Carlisle. What a mess I created. All because I was so selfish. Emmett is right. I am getting off way too easy. I deserve worse. I deserve to be in Edward's stead. I can't let this happen to him. And to top it off, he is going to fail biology class…which is totally uncalled for. My attempts to get him off during the conference were thwarted. He is getting a double dose of torture. For what? Me? That is hardly acceptable. _

My thoughts were guilt ridden as once again I allowed tears to flow smoothly down my face. "He doesn't deserve that. Just for cheating? That seems a little excessive, don't you think?" No one answered me. I gave up trying to solicit information from them. There had to be more to it. They were not going to clue me in.

Maybe spanking wasn't excessive. For Edward yeah…because he should just be grounded. I felt it wouldn't be excessive for me though. _You deserve that Bella…at least that much. _"Alice, have you been able to see Edward's conference?"

"I have seen bits and pieces of it. Things keep changing. There is so much going on?**!**" She rubbed her forehead. "It's crazy!"

"What do you mean?" All of us asked this same question in four different ways.

"All I am going to say is that it is _hot _in there. I can't say more." The rest of us were silent. I felt my heart shrivel. This was worse than the panic attack I had yesterday. I wanted to run to Edward and plead his cause. I would gladly beg for his exoneration. I knew it would be to no avail. Mr. Greene and Carlisle had decided his fate…a fate that was tainted by his undying love and devotion for me.

I stood slowly with the rest of my family; nearly succumbing to the overwhelming guilt and pain I was feeling. I sobbed in my hands. They tried to reassure me that everything would be okay. I denied myself any consolation. I had fed Edward to the wolves.

As we made our way to class, we parted ways. Alice gave me one last hug, and then she too was gone. I knew I had to find a way to help Edward. I was helpless. I didn't know what to expect…what to do. I yearned for his presence. I needed to make sure he was alright. An hour or more had passed. Alice had said that things were pretty intense in the conference that should have been coming to an end by now. Edward had not come to find me yet, considering our next class was Biology, so that meant he was still in there. _Poor Edward…that is not a good sign._

I was about to turn to the building where my Biology class was, when I saw him. I had a good view of the school parking lot from where I was standing. It was several feet away, and he probably didn't even notice me staring at him. He was talking on his cell phone with his back turned to me. It looked like he was engaged in an important call.

I didn't realize that I had begun walking toward him until I noticed the beaten gravel of the parking lot. I debated internally as to whether I should turn around. _No Bella. This is your chance. You won't get another before tonight. By then it will be too late. You got Edward into this mess, now you have to at least try to get him out. _

My internal struggle came to a halt as I stood a mere two feet away from him. Though I did not speak, he heard me. He smelled me…and I was sure he heard my heartbeat before I made the first step. "Isabella." The mention of my name startled me, causing me to jerk with surprise. He spun to face me, sending a sweet blend of his cologne and natural scent to greet me. His smile was warm yet tensed. He topaz eyes were friendly and calm as always but suggested that, had he been human, he would be exhausted.

He dropped his phone into a pocket of his trousers. He opened his arms, extended them palms up, and stretched them wider. It was clear that he had registered my puffy eyes, and was inviting me into his arms for a hug…for comfort. I ran to him and nearly knocked the wind out of my chest when I thudded into his body. His arms closed around me, and he rubbed soothing circles in my back. I sobbed into his chest as he gave me love and comfort that only a father could. I loved Carlisle as much as the other five Cullen children loved him. Now as I held onto this docile, blonde predator, I wanted convince him to let Edward off the hook. I knew I wouldn't be able to, especially if Esme hadn't succeeded, but, I still had to try.

He stroked my hair and held me for another minute. Then he pushed me back a little so he could see my face. He smiled as he brushed the tears away just as Charlie had done so many times before. "I-I'm so s-sorry, Carlisle." I choked. "I-I messed up. I'm sorry for what I did to you guys."

He nodded in understanding, still the epitome of the model father. "Shhh…" He put his cool finger to my lips. "I know you are, Bella. I know."

I didn't deserve his love. Guilt pulled me away. "Carlisle…it wasn't his fault."

He nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "Not all of it, Bella. I understand that. But he is not without blame."

"But…but...you don't understand, Carlisle. He didn't even want to do it. He only did it because I begged him to." I wailed. "Edward is good. He just didn't know how to refuse. He just wanted to help me, that's all."

Carlisle nodded again, and tucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He looked down at the ground. He sighed deeply. "I understand that too, Bella. That doesn't change the fact that what he did was wrong." He looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

I deliberately ignored his question. "You're going to punish him aren't you?" He stared at me, puzzled by my question. "I mean…like…really bad. You're going to hurt him…tonight." That was more a statement than a question.

His body language indicated that he was gutted by my accusation. His ocher eyes did not break contact with mine. "Tread lightly there, sweet Bella. Edward and I have discussed this. Yes… He will be punished." He was unmoved. He stepped closer to me, gentle as always. "I am never unfair with Edward. He wouldn't be punished if I didn't feel he deserved it." He brushed my hair out of my face. "Well, I should get back to the office. I had to step out for a call. You should get back to class, young lady. Since _you_ don't shimmer in the sun, what kind of father would I be if I allow you to skip?" He chortled though he knew by my expression that I was not amused. "Okay…let me have it. What's on your mind, Isabella?"

"You're going to spank him aren't you?" I asked determined to stay the course. "You're going to do that to him."

Carlisle gave me the same smile. He bowed his head and laughed to himself. Was I that amusing to him? I was insulted. He stroked his chin with one hand, and rested the other on his hip. He shook his head. "Yes, Isabella. I am going to spank Edward for his unruliness…of sorts. And yes…it will hurt him. However, this is not your concern. But…if it makes you feel better, I don't abuse my children. Rest assured of that sweetheart…if that is your quarrel with me." He refolded his arms across his muscular chest.

"I didn't mean it that way." My chest tightened. _I can't believe I just offended him._

"Hmmm…that is the way it came across." He scratched his scalp simply by habit. "Seems like quite an accusation, don't you think Isabella?"

Now I was gutted. I reached out and touched his arm. He didn't pull away so I knew I was still okay with him. "Carlisle, I am so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to insinuate that at all. I know you are good. Edward loves you…and you love him. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you."

His eyes were loving yet inquisitive. "As you request, Bella. I'm curious though. Did Edward tell you about this?"

The urge to protect Edward captivated me. I certainly didn't want Carlisle to think Edward was carrying family business outside of their four walls. "No." I fidgeted with my hands before adjusting my back pack.

"Mmmm…hmmm…." He was in deep thought for a few seconds as if searching for the right words. He toyed with some ideas, but I guessed he chose not to share them with me. "Alright, Bella…listen to me. I am going to say this to you because I care for you as my own daughter. In my eyes, there is no greater love than that I have for my family. I have a unique relationship with each one of them."

"I love _my_ Son, Bella. The bond he and I share is strong…so strong that it hurts,Bella. Edward has always and will forever hold a special place in my heart that is _only_ his. Because of that love, I have to make hard decisions…decisions that will cause him great sorrow. I'm not going to lie to you. I have also sorrowed over this. I take no pleasure in disciplining him that way." His eyes darkened with sadness. "You don't know the pressure…" He stopped and pinched his forehead between his thumb and finger.

"Bella what you did was wrong. I am sure your father will choose the punishment that he deems is necessary for you. Just as I am resolved to the punishment I have chosen for my Son. He chose the course he is on…yeah you might have influenced him, but he is ultimately responsible for his indiscretion." He smiled weakly. "Alright, now, I mean it. You are already almost twenty minutes late."

"It doesn't matter anyway." I said bitterly. "It's Biology class, and I am going to fail it anyway."

He nodded. "Do you think you deserve that Bella?"

"Of course…without a doubt." I pushed. "But…Edward doesn't…that hardly seems fair to make him flunk the whole class. Not with his grades. And then you add that to a spanking! That seems like too much."

Carlisle considered my words. Then he started his lecture. "Bella, sometimes the best lessons in life are the one that we learn through tough consequences. I disagree with you. I think you both should fail the class. If you broke the law, you would pay the penalty. So why is this different? I do agree that it seems that Edward is being punished quite harshly. But I do not feel that he shouldn't receive his just punishment. He is old enough to know better than such foolishness, and quite frankly Bella, his behavior at home hasn't been noteworthy either. He's really pushing the limits."

"Maybe he's the one under too much pressure! Maybe that's why he's pushing the limits! I think it's kind of selfish to encourage them to lie and cover up who they are, and then turn around and spank them for something like this!" He was stunned by my blatant outburst. He didn't budge, but his eyes sent all the warning I needed. I quickly retracted. "I-I'm s…"

"Hmmm…" His voice was calm but intense. "I'm not the one in need of a lecture on selfishness, Isabella, and you will mind your temper and your tone with me, young lady. You may as well get this clear right now. I don't mind you voicing your opinion, but you will do so with respect. You are just a baby. Don't get that twisted. Let me remind you that I will be your father soon enough. I don't tolerate my other children being disrespectful and I won't tolerate it from you either. Now, I don't know to what extent Charlie allows your disobedience and unruliness, but I'm not the one. Don't you ever speak to me that way again."

My eyes welled with tears that instantly overflowed. It hurt for him to chastise me like that. For the second time, I had offended him. He was right. Who was I to call someone selfish? Especially someone like him! "Carlisle…Carlisle I-I am so sorry. Please forgive me." I sobbed.

He pulled me to his chest. "I know you're sorry, Sweetheart. Stop crying now. You're forgiven." He rubbed my back. "I know you want to help Edward and vice versa. He will be fine. He's been spanked before. It is not new to him." He paused as he pulled back again. "He'll learn his lesson. I'm sure we won't be seeing a repeat of this." His warm smile returned. His eyes were ocher again.

"So you're not going to change your mind?" I asked. My voice was thick from the tears. After his strong rebuke I made sure my tone had no trace of irreverence in it.

He laughed softly and shook his head. "You and Esme…man! I tell you. You are just relentless…I mean…you gals are bringing out the claws…what next? Knives?" He laughed some more. "Just cut a man straight to the center! I am going to _have_ to do some manlier bonding with Edward. You girls are going to be the death of him…and me too." He wiped some stray tears away from my face. "No, Sweetheart. I'm not going to change my mind. But, I do appreciate the love you have for him… even though it clouds your judgment."

I nodded. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"If I asked you to spank me would you do it?"

He laughed harder than he had since we began our talk. He covered his mouth with his hand. When he saw that I was serious, he simply said, "No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Bella you're asking me to spank you?" He asked, clearly amused by my question. "Did you not just ask me to spare the rod from Edward?"

"Yes…but only because I think he doesn't deserve it. But I do. Since it was my idea and all, maybe I should be the one who gets the spanking."

Carlisle laughed at my innocence. Maybe it was at my ignorance…or both. I didn't know which it was, but he was bubbling. He caught it under his breath. "Bella, I am not going to spank you, Sweetheart."

"Why not?" I asked again.

He was serious now. "Because that's not my place, Isabella. That is Charlie's job. In my day, it would have been acceptable for my father to spank another man's child for misbehaving. Then the child would have received another when he returned to his own father. Don't get me wrong. I think Charlie _should_ turn you over his knee, but, I would be out of line if I spanked you myself. I could never overstep another man's authority like that. He sets order in his own house, just as I do in mine. Besides, I wouldn't want to be accused of child abuse, now would I? Your father is the Chief of Police." He smiled and winked at me.

"But Charlie has never spanked me." I blurted.

The amusement was back. "Then that explains it."

I scowled. "What do you mean?"

"Bella you're spoiled. We _all_ know that! I'm sure Charlie had a hand in that just as well as Renee." I pouted. "Don't feel bad, sweet Bella. Alice and Rose are ruined to the core. Just plain rotten! That's my fault. Edward and his brothers…one hundred thousand percent spoiled by Esme! She lets me know right quick that those are _her_ boys!" This time I joined in his laughter.

"I'm sure you had a hand in that too." I added.

"Yeah…well, I'm pleading the fifth on that one." He looked at his watch. "You have now missed half of the class. Maybe over half. They were starting paperwork when I left. We should get going. I have been delayed enough today!" He prompted again. When I hesitated and sagged my shoulders, he encouraged me some more. "You are going to class, whether you're going to fail it or not! I don't care if you are late!"

I groaned and he chuckled. "I mean it, Isabella."

"It's such a waste!"

"Stop whining and go!" He spun me around quickly and swatted me on my backside. The move was completely innocent, but hard enough to send a message. Leave it to Carlisle to always try to find an opportunity to teach you a lesson.

I turned to face him, rubbing my behind. It stung. "Ow…that hurt." Poor Edward…he really was going to have trouble sitting. If that little swat hurt me, he was in for an awful night. I felt my gut tighten at that thought. _My poor Edward_. _I tried Edward. I really tried._

Carlisle smiled at me as only a father would. "You still want me to spank you?"

"Um…no…I'll take your advice and leave that to my non-vampire father." I said still rubbing my bottom.

"Then get out of here before I change my mind and give you a few more." He laughed as we both started walking back to the school. I had come in the hopes that I could save Edward from harsh punishment. I had failed him, but this conversation with Carlisle wasn't a total failure. It helped me understand how my actions had affected each and every person involved. I regretted my choices, and became resolved to make my next move. I knew what I had to do. Carlisle was a good man. More importantly he was a great father who loved his children…even me.

We stopped at the building where my classroom was. "I am so late."

He smiled. "That you are. That you are." He bumped my chin. "Enjoy the rest of your day, sweet Bella."

"Ha. Ha. Yeah right!" He was so gentle and easy going. I knew that even if he punished Edward by spanking him, he would love him as he had done me in the parking lot after he scolded me. He would be sure to do that. I knew it in my heart.

I stepped toward him and hugged him tight. "I love you, Carlisle."

"I love you too, sweet girl." He hugged me back.

"Go easy on him, okay." His chest vibrated as he chuckled.

"I'll see you later." He pulled away and started to walk away.

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"For what, Bella?"

"For not hating, me."

He smiled at me again. "Disappointed…yes… hate…never!" He blew me a kiss and quickly retreated to the principal's office. Despite my interaction with my second father, I felt no relief. I was still hurting for my Edward, and regretting what I had done to him. I had a plan. It was my last effort. It was the only right thing left to do. With a heavy heart and solemn mind, I went to the class that started it all.

Ahhh…how bout' those siblings? I love Rose in this one. Once again we get another chance to love Carlisle. He does have a sense of humor. You gotta love him. What has Bella got up her sleeve? Sorry guys Edward doesn't get to eavesdrop on this one. But…how will he respond when he finds out his sibs betrayed his secret? Hmm…also we are now going to see why Alice said Edward's conference was hot! Remember this took place during the conference. The next chapter will rewind to the beginning of the conference. Stay tuned…Please Review! Thanks again!


	12. Chapter 12 Edward's Conference

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: (Beta sword hit this one! LOL. This is the revised version). I hope you enjoy. Your reviews are strongly encouraged and appreciated. Love you guys. Let's see what happens to our Edward and his folks during his conference.

Edward's POV

"Edward, how are you doing Sweetheart?" Mrs. Cope asked me as we marched towards Mr. Greene's office. _"Poor kid. He looks like hell." He's so sweet and respectful, the perfect gentleman. If I had my way I would hook him up with my daughter. He's so cute and adorable. If I was a little younger, I would grab for him myself. _

Despite the loathing I was feeling for myself, her thoughts made me smile. I could get my way with Mrs. Cope just by, what was the word Bella used, oh…dazzling her. She didn't know that I knew she was secretly attracted to me. The mind reading thing had given me access to her thoughts on numerous occasions. I had been the object of interest on beaches, islands, and near swimming pools. If her lascivious thoughts were not so amusing, I would have felt violated. I didn't let it bother me, but, I must admit that I allowed it to inflate my ego a little. It was good to be noticed.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Cope. I will be glad when this nightmare ends." I smiled crookedly at her. She blushed almost as red as my Bella could. I smiled again, shaking my head. _"He's too young. The boy is young enough to be your Son for Christ sake! Come on old girl. Put the baby to bed will ya!" _

I nearly choked on that one. She heard me. On cue she asked, "What's funny?"

I shook my head, and lied as quickly as I could. "Nothing. I was just thinking about something from class." She bought it. Deciding that I should change the subject, I pounced on the moment of silence. "Are my parents here yet?" Since Mrs. Cope had arranged the conference, I was sure she knew all the bloody details. Of course, I was playing dumb. I had known my parents were there before any of them did.

"Yes, dear. They arrived just a few minutes ago. I came to get you as soon as Mr. Greene gave me the okay." She silenced her voice to a whisper as if to shut out eavesdroppers. She was so nosy, and was all about the gossip. She stopped briefly, causing me to stop as well. She placed her hand on my elbow and leaned into my ear. "Your parents are the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I must ask your mother what she does for her skin and hair. It is flawless. And her body is almost too perfect. You know women pay top dollar to look like that. Just between you and me, I am so jealous!" She scrunched her shoulders and gave me a sneaky grin."

"And that Daddy of yours… Well let's just say the women here haven't come close to thinking about anything else since he walked in the door. He is quite a handsome man, and so polite. I see where you get it from." She winked at me. She knew I was 'adopted.' "I know one thing; you kids are certainly blessed to have folks like that. That is a rare find, Edward.

I don't know if I could call them blessings, but, I was sure lucky to have them. Most vampires lived as nomads, solitary, or in pairs. To be part of such a large coven and operate as a family was rare. Indeed, I was fortunate to belong to the Cullen coven.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. That's very sweet of you to say." We were about ten feet away now. My nerves were like ants crawling around on the sensitive sensors on my skin. As we neared, I did a quick read of Carlisle's and Esme's minds. They were seated, patiently waiting for me to join them. Just like Charlie, they were more than slightly irritated that they were party to such frolic. By 'watching' Esme's mind, I could 'see' him sitting elegantly in the chair with his legs crossed, professional and calm. He was disgusted by my behavior, the fact that he was missing work, and that my mother was currently not speaking to him.

Esme's posture was crystal clear as I envisioned it through his thoughts. She _was_ quite beautiful today, looking more like a super-mom model. Her body language definitely indicated that she was just as perturbed by this experience as Carlisle was.

With her legs crossed, one arm was extended with her hand on her knee. The other rested on the arm of the chair. The way her back was turned slightly from him, one would think that she was furious with him. Her thoughts contradicted this and revealed the truth. She was in fact feeling very proud of him. Her heart was full, love willing it to beat. Though he had blatantly told her to back off in the school parking lot, she felt sorry for him.

"_My poor Carlisle. He has such a heavy burden to bear. He would do anything in the world for his family. I just hate that he has to be so stubborn about this whole spanking thing. I hate it when we fight. I love him so much, and it pains me to see him hurting like this. I know he is only doing what he feels is right. He wouldn't do it otherwise. He cares deeply for our Son. He knows how I feel about this. It's not that he doesn't respect me as his wife and as the mother of all five of his children; it's just that being a coven leader carries great responsibilities. He has to make sure he protects us. This is just his way of making sure everyone is taken care of. He's right. We agreed to disagree about this. I should let it be. He's grown tired of my ranting." _

My gut wrenched with agony after I remembered their argument in the parking lot. It sickened me to know that my behavior had ignited a battle between them. Their unconditional love for me warred with their love for each other as each battled to secure their position on rightness. Though I had hurt him and disappointed him by my disorderly conduct, my father cherished me as one would a rare jewel. My mother babied me as only a mother could. I knew that no matter what I had done, they still loved me.

My parents turned towards us as I held the door for Mrs. Cope. She smiled at them and scurried to her desk to call Mr. Greene. I shamefully walked through the door. Carlisle still sat with his legs crossed, dangling his foot at a steady rhythm. He stared at me, his arms still folded across his chest, one elbow resting on the other forearm. He gently rubbed his chin between his thumb and finger. He was protecting his thoughts. _He doesn't want me in. He is probably trying to keep me out because he doesn't want me to know that he and Mom were fighting. _I decided not to invade his thoughts for the moment.

He finally smiled at me, the display of perfect enamel dazzled the onlookers. My father, if I had to say so myself, was absolutely gorgeous…well…in a dad sort of beautiful vampire kind of way. He was truly godlike. Mrs. Cope was right. All of the women in his presence were melting. Their hearts raced as they became mesmerized by this handsome man. I knew, with uncanny certainty, that all of the vampires in the room noted their accelerated heartbeats, though I was the only one to have the privilege of hearing their unspoken desires. _Thank God Mom can't read minds. She would not be happy to know it was not only the single women who wanted a stab at him, but the married ones were salivating over him too._

"Hey, Dad." I greeted him as I edged closer to his chair. He still held the same position, only moving his hand from his chin. He was wearing the cologne that Alice helped me choose for him the other day at Macy's. Before all of my recent juvenile delinquency, I had purchased it for him because of his promotion at the hospital. We all had made such a fuss over it. For laughs we even bought a cake. Bella and Charlie were the only ones who got to eat it. Charlie ate only because Bella took it home.

"Hello, Son. Are you well?" I nodded, standing supporting my weight on one of my knees. My arms were extended at my sides. "_How is your backside?" _He asked silently.

"I'm okay. It hurts." I whispered loud enough for their ears. Esme face was saddened by my remark. Carlisle nodded in understanding but said nothing. _"I'm sorry that I had to be the one to cause that hurt, Edward." _He thought. _"Please don't keep putting me in this position, Son."_

I stood there staring down at him. Our eyes locked as he conveyed his silent plea. He loved me, and it hurt him deeply that I was dodging my seat because of the pain he'd inflicted. I wished he could read my mind right then. I wanted him to know how sorry I was for my rebelliousness. "I'm sorry, Dad. I am going to try to control my temper better." Again he said nothing, but he nodded in his Carlisle way as if he knew I would genuinely try, but, would eventually fail. After all, he had been down that road before.

I went to my mother after a few more seconds and kissed her lips with soft affection that only a son could give. I hugged her back as she reached swiftly to cradle my neck. She did not have to read my mind to know what I needed. She could comfort me when no one else could. I had judged the contents of her thoughts all morning. I'd hurt her because I'd hurt Carlisle. She didn't appreciate my behavior at all.

"Hey, Baby. How was class?" Her eyes glistened. "I'm sure you learned more than your brain can digest." She winked knowingly at me. She knew how bored I was with school. The tedium was unbearable.

I groaned. "School sucks, Mom."

"Edward Cullen!" She playfully swatted my hand. Carlisle rolled his eyes. He also knew how much we all hated school.

I smiled and impatiently looked at my watch. _I wish they would come on with this. It makes no sense to drag this out this way. _I stuffed my hands in the pocket of my jeans. "Mom, seriously, we should reconsider this whole school thing." No human could have heard my voice if they'd tried. The speed and muted volume made it impossible for their ears to receive; therefore, comprehension on their part was not feasible.

Esme shook her headed and folded her arms. _"You will be done with high school in a year. Then you can go to college. You'll love it." _She thought deviously. _"You know, being that it will be your first time and all."_ Her silent thoughts were wicked as she smiled at me. I, of course, understood her little inside joke. I had matriculated more times than I wished to admit. I had received more than my fair share of higher learning. It was definitely _not _going to be my first time attending college. Being that I will be a seventeen year old vampire for all eternity, or until my existence ceased, I would be purchasing more caps and gowns than I could keep track of.

"Gee, thanks Mom. Like I am _soo_ looking forward to _that_!"

"_That is one fine, blonde haired hunk of sexy right there. Mmmm…Mmm. It doesn't make any sense for one man to be that damn fine. And his wife is sitting there like she is all mad with him…That's okay, baby. Don't worry about her. If she sweeps you out the door, I'll be your clean up woman." _That was the 'voice' of a senior student intern who was volunteering in the front office. Her thoughts were hilarious as they overtook my own. I laughed loud enough to startle my parents, and to cause the girl to look up at me suspiciously. I winked at her, but, she rolled her eyes and her neck and turned back to her computer. She was not interested in me at all. She had eyes for my father. I laughed again, this time softer. Carlisle was definitely a magnet for the softer sex.

Carlisle cleared his throat in warning. "Edward Cullen." He knew what I was up to. I had spent decades as the recipient of his reprimands for eavesdropping.

"Sorry, Dad." I stifled my laugh, and dodged another of my mother's playful swats.

"You know, better." She said, smiling. I was still smiling as I imagined her kicking Dad out and the girl sweeping him up on her dustpan. I nearly strangled trying to keep from laughing. Mom would have a fit if she knew about that one. She was sweet, but, I had witnessed her become a little jealous at times.

"Edward, come over here." My father ordered calmly. He patted the chair beside him. "Have a seat."

The laughter turned into groaning at the thought of sitting. "Da-ad, do I have to?" He nodded. He folded his arms again.

I frowned and slowly moped towards the seat. I sat down and flinched at the pain. It felt like pins were sticking into my backside. To ease the dull throbbing, I put most of my weight on my hips, and turned my butt outward. _He made me do this on purpose. He knew my butt would be hurting. _

"That is not polite, Edward. What have I told you about listening to other people's private thoughts?" He asked quietly.

"I won't do it again." I promised. We had been sitting in the office for about fifteen minutes. Mrs. Cope advised us five minutes before that Mr. Greene was running a little late and would be with us shortly.

"Yeah, right." He called my bluff. He laughed and shook his head. "You've been telling me that for a century." He patted my knee. "Liar." He smiled again. As I chuckled at my father's reply, Mr. Greene came out of his office.

Tension suddenly charged the room. I completely forgot Carlisle's rebuke, and focused on Mr. Greene's thoughts. He was somewhat intimidated by my father. While he admired him, he also envied him. But not in a bad way…he respected Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He secretly wished he could have just a small portion of his life: his success, his money, his family life. Of course, Carlisle's ability to attract women was at the forefront of his desires. I couldn't ignore the fact that he also strongly admired my dad's most prized jewel…Esme.

I quickly dismissed myself from his mind. There are just some ways a son doesn't need to picture his mother. _GROSS! _My father would certainly kick his ass if he knew those thoughts!

"How are you, Dr. Cullen?" He asked as he firmly gripped my father's hand.

Carlisle smiled warmly at him. "I am well. And yourself?" He released Mr. Greene's hand. Mr. Greene probably noticed the coolness of his hand.

"Very well, thank you." He looked at me and smiled. "Mr. Cullen, I am sorry to see you in this unfortunate situation." "_The kid is just as handsome as his parents. I know they aren't related, but, this is one well kempt family. It is unfortunate he allowed the likes of Bella Swan to get him into trouble. He's not going to like what I have to say. Poor kid. If there was any other way, I would let him off easy. I really like this boy. He was never a problem before Ms. Swan came. She seems to be stirring…"_

I clenched my fists loosely as I listened to his thoughts. I did not appreciate the way he had put Bella down. _I don't care how much he likes me. He has no right to talk about her like that._

"Well, let's get on with this then." I snapped, harshly. He was surprised by my irritation. Of course, he didn't know the real reason. He only assumed that it was because of the mess I was in. He didn't know that his thoughts were making me seriously consider breaking something on his person.

My frustration did not slip pass my parents. _"EDWARD!" _Esme silently reprimanded me. She shot me a warning glare. I quickly reigned myself back in. I gazed at the worn carpet. _"If you start that again, I will not attempt to have any say in your punishment! Is that clear?" _I had become quite aware than my mother's patience was wearing thin, but, the fierceness of her mental tone scared me. Esme had been wearing Carlisle down a little. While she had not convinced him to change his mind, he was wavering on the intensity of the spanking. I _had _to keep her on my side.

I nodded, making it clear that I got her message. My father's silent, stern eyes didn't miss a beat of that transaction. He knew Esme had silenced me. Following her charge, he let his eyes reinforce her authority, not issuing a verbal or silent reprimand. The look he gave me commanded reverence to every ounce of authority in the room. I immediately calmed myself.

Their superior vampire agility made their reaction time much sharper than Mr. Greene's. He was completely unaware of what had just transpired between us. "Very well then, why don't we take this into my office?" He turned towards Esme, and took her hand. He kissed the back of it softly. "Mrs. Cullen, as always it is a pleasure to see you."

She smiled at him, and gathered her belongings. "No, the pleasure is mine." Mr. Greene stepped in front and ushered us in. Esme looked back at me and then at Carlisle. She pointed a warning finger at me. "I mean it, Edward." She whispered out loud. Carlisle caught the door and held it for us. Mr. Greene joined Mr. Banner at the front of the room.

"_Okay_, Mom. I got it." Either she didn't hear me or she was ignoring my attitude. I could probably assume it was the latter

Of course the 300 year old vampire behind me heard it. Nothing missed those ears. "Do you need to be reminded of what you already have on your plate, Son?" He asked sternly.

"No, Sir." I spoke softly. I was jolted by fear of my impending punishment.

"Then I suggest you pull it together. **Now**." That was all he said as he approached Mr. Banner, my biology teacher, and greeted him with a sincere smile. Esme did the same, and they shook hands and then took their seats.

I sat between them, and rapidly shook my knees up and down. I clasped my hands between my knees, and allowed my head to drop. My mother's warning let me know that I needed to keep my temper in check. It was then that I made a vow to myself that I would try to keep it together until this was over. _Edward you have to keep it together. You are already in a butt load of trouble with Carlisle. Even Esme is tired of you. You have to control yourself. No matter what…even if they say things about Bella that you don't like. Just keep it together…just keep it together. _I chanted as I continued my nervous fidgeting.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I barely whispered. I relaxed as Esme rubbed my thigh. _"It's alright, Baby. I know you're nervous."_ Esme soothed me. She gingerly stroked my arm.

Carlisle had returned to the same posture he was in out in the main office. He remained silent. It was clear that I had irritated him, and I had not learned my lesson. My father blocked me from his mind. This man had enduring patience. He learned through the centuries to take life in strides, and to see mishaps as life's playground. He could strive until the bitter end, his patience never faltering.

Now here sat the man I called my father…_mad _at me. His silence was unnerving and it didn't help any that he was purposely avoiding me with his thoughts as well. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He toyed with his upper lip and stroked his knee with his hand, the overhead light twinkling off his wedding band.

"Mr. Cullen?" Carlisle and I both looked up, but it was evident that Mr. Greene was addressing me.

It was Mr. Banner's thoughts that caught my attention. _"Edward seems to be under too much pressure. _He thought sympathetically. _I hate that this has to happen to him this way. He is such a good student. Maybe we should reconsider this whole thing. It just seems unfair to punish him so harshly. Ms. Swan was the instigator. Her punishment doesn't seem harsh enough for her. She would have failed anyway." _As much as I liked Mr. Banner, I was annoyed by his thinking toward Bella. Remembering my vow to myself, I ignored him.

"You know the reason why we have called this conference today with you and your parents. I apologize for keeping you all waiting." My parents acknowledged Mr. Greene's apology in understanding. I must have looked like I wanted to die. "We will not prolong the time." He started shuffling through some papers on his desk. I noticed that he removed a file from the stack that read "EDWARD CULLEN."

"_Dr. Carlisle Cullen…yeah I am sure he has a full schedule. I certainly don't want to hold him up all day. I wonder that beautiful wife of his has planned. She seems quite cultured and intelligent. I am sure whatever she does will bring sunshine to someone. _Mr. Greene scratched his head.

"Edward we have spoken with Ms. Swan and heard her version of the incident that occurred yesterday in Mr. Banner's class. She basically reaffirmed what Mr. Banner said he witnessed during your biology test." He paused for a moment. "You are a bright young man Edward, so I won't insult you by assuming you are ignorant of the facts. Ms. Swan is very protective of you –abnormally so." He looked intently at me. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.

_Bella…_I thought. _Protective of me…go figure. I know that she gets a little crazy when I am not around, but, I wonder what could have happened that would cause her to feel that she needed to protect me. _"What do you mean?" I asked. _Bella what did you do?_

"_As if you have to ask, Edward." _My father finally 'spoke' to me. _"I have told you that your judgment is clouded when it comes to Bella. It is the same for her, Son. If I could guess correctly, she probably tried to cover for you. _My father's unspoken words reminded me of our confession to Charlie yesterday when I had tried to cover for Bella. Of course, she would not allow me to go through with it. I wanted to take the blame for cheating on the test…all of it. Bella wasn't having that. She'd thanked me for my efforts and then tossed herself into the lion's den face first.

I turned my head toward Carlisle and frowned at him. He raised his eyebrows and diverted his attention back to the front of the room.

"Well, she basically told us that it was her idea to cheat on the test, and that she was experiencing test anxiety. She stated that you didn't want to go along with it, but that you felt sorry for her. She said that you just wanted to help her." He paused and rotated the swivel chair. "At first she tried to tell us that you did not know she was looking at your answers. Of course, we didn't buy that. Mr. Banner was quite aware that you were an active party during this indiscretion." He stopped for a moment to give me time to process what he was saying. He looked serious. _"That girl must have thought we were stupid." _

"Edward, listen…I know that you meant well by trying to assist Ms. Swan with her test. I understand what you were trying to do. I just wish you kids would have come to me. I would have tried to help Bella with the test material. I know she struggles with test anxiety." Mr. Banner's sincerity was heartbreaking.

I was glad he was speaking now because it was becoming extremely difficult to keep up with everybody's thoughts. Thankfully my parents were pretty guarded at the moment. They were basically processing the information that was being given to them by the two men in front of us. Since their thoughts were essentially paraphrases of what I was hearing, I blocked them for a while. I was sure if they wanted me to 'hear,' their thoughts would ring loud and clear.

"Edward, you are my star student. I don't worry about you at all. I know that you will succeed not only in my class, but in all of your studies. You are the talk of the teachers' meetings. Do you know that the teachers secretly wish that all of their students were like you?" He stepped closer to us. The genuine look of concern he gave me was too much. As I listened to his accolades, I dropped my head in shame.

"_It's okay, honey. Your teachers care about you Edward. You don't need to be embarrassed." _My mother's thoughts soothed away the hurt I was feeling. Even though I had disgraced myself, she was proud that my teachers regarded me so highly. She continued to stroke my arm. My father remained mentally and verbally silent, although I knew he felt the same.

"_Poor kid. I don't mean to embarrass him further. I just want him to know how hard this is for me. He is quite remarkable to say the least. I think he is being too hard on himself." _"Edward, we negated Ms. Swan's assertion that you were unaware of her cheating off of your paper, because, I saw how you made sure she saw the answers. It was almost as if you had to slow yourself down so that she could keep up. In an effort to be fair, we would like you to voice your version.

My knees began their steady pace again. Strangely though, I didn't feel nervous. I guessed that by this point it was basically just protocol. "Everything that you said is correct. Mr. Banner, thank you for your kind words. I'm sorry." That was about all I could muster. I didn't want to rehash the drama.

There was silence in the room as Mr. Greene wrote in my student file. Mr. Banner folded his arms across his chest and turned to speak to him for a moment. Carlisle shifted again in his seat as did Esme. "Okay then, Mr. Cullen…" Mr. Greene's voice was piercing in the silent room. _"Edward's father looks bored. Maybe I should include him on the rest of this. I think his mother is okay so far." _

With that thought, Mr. Greene turned towards Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle raised his eyebrows and looked at him warmly. "I am somewhat at a loss for words when it comes to the outstanding job you and your lovely wife have done with not just Edward, but, with all of your children. It is an honor to have them be a part of our student body."

"Thank, you. We go to great lengths to keep them in line." He smiled. "Your words are very kind and are greatly appreciated."

"Tell, me? What do you suggest that we do with your, Son?"

Carlisle chuckled and shrugged. He clasped his hands softly. His voice was gentle as always. "I feel that you should do what you deem is right by Edward. He made a conscious decision to cheat. We have discussed this at length. He understands the error of his actions, and is resolved to accept his just punishment. Any repercussion that my Son must endure by your hands is acceptable. So to answer your question, you should follow your policy and procedures. It is only fair to other students who find themselves in similar situations." Carlisle smiled at him again and reared back in his seat.

Mr. Greene was floored by the amount of patience and respect that Carlisle exhibited. He had been sure my father would try to get me off. _Man…he doesn't know Carlisle! _

"_So noble of Dr. Cullen. Some of the parents that I have called meetings with have literally resorted to swearing and violent demanding when it came to their children. But not Dr. Carlisle Cullen…How could one man be so…so…perfect? Good looks…great job…great family…and I am sure more money than I could earn in a lifetime. Even his children are darn near perfect."_

"Well…What about you Mrs. Cullen? What are your thoughts?" He asked turning in Esme's direction.

She smiled just as warmly as Carlisle had. Her porcelain skin was radiant in the soft illumination of the room. She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "I agree with my husband, Mr. Greene. Edward has a good sense of right and wrong. He knows that he will accept what you propose. I too feel that you should do whatever is necessary to move forward with this." I was not in the least surprised by my parents' response. They were always on the side of fairness and equality.

"_She seems to dote on her husband and her children. Of course she will agree with Dr. Cullen, probably on just about anything. The lucky bastard. She is such a beautiful person both inside and out…and so soft spoken too."_

"Okay Edward. The school policy is that if you are caught cheating you will be given an incomplete on the assignment and in the class. There is also a clause in there that states it is left up to the discretion of the teacher to decide if you should completely fail the class. Now as we all know you have demonstrated remarkable intellect in not just Mr. Banner's class, but all of your classes. We have never seen such achievement in one student before. It seems almost a tragedy to fail you completely." He stood up and walked in front of his desk to stand next to Mr. Banner. They leaned their buttocks on the edge, folded their arms and crossed their legs.

"Initially we decided that the two of you should both fail the test and the entire course. After much consideration, we decided to let that stand true for Ms. Swan, simply because she was already failing the class anyway. It will never be known whether or not she would have passed the exam without your help. If she had, even if by a slim margin, she would have received a passing grade in the course, thus preventing her from having to retake it next semester."

"Your situation is different, though you were in violation of school policy as well. Cheating is cheating. It doesn't matter if you were only allowing her access to your test. So I don't think there is a question as to whether or not you _should _receive consequences. The question is _how_?" He stopped and rubbed at the creases in his forehead.

"Edward, I have discussed at length with Mr. Greene my opinion of how to proceed with this." Mr. Banner started. "I think that it wouldn't be fair to fail you completely. Not with your academic record. I think that you should given a grade of zero on the exam. That goes without question. Of course, that will not affect your GPA in the least. You will still make an A in the course. Originally we thought about having you finish the class without getting credit for the rest of the assignments, but, we decided that we may as well have given you an incomplete and make you retake the class."

"Missing that many assignments would cause your GPA to drop low enough for you to fail the class, and as a result you would have to retake it anyway." He stood up straight. "In a nut shell, we think it best if you spend a couple of days in In-School-Suspension rather than going with the first option, for the reasons I have just explained."

"_I hate to do that to this kid. I really want to slap his hand and let him off the hook easy. Mr. Greene insists that giving him a zero on the test is not sufficient punishment since he is just as involved as Ms. Swan. He does agree with me that Edward shouldn't fail the class, but thinks that in fairness to Ms. Swan, he should receive additional punishment. I would have optioned for an additional research assignment. Of course, he wouldn't get credit for it, but, by the time he finished it, he would feel he had been punished enough. Mr. Greene had strongly objected to that suggestion on the basis that Edward was a whiz kid. He would breeze right through it. In the words of Mr. Greene, that was still not enough."_

"_He was the one who suggested the In-School suspension thing. I thought that was a little harsh, especially for two days. Mr. Greene disagreed with me. He felt that Edward would still be allowed to attend school, but, he would attend all of his classes under the supervision of one teacher. He would be removed from the student body for the entire time he was at school. He would not be allowed to visit with other students, would take his breaks and lunch there, and would be forced to refrain from any form of interaction, even with other students who were in there."_

"_I just think that that is too harsh. Edward has never given us any trouble. He should be let go with a warning. In School Suspension is for bad kids. Not kids like Edward Cullen. Mr. Greene's position was that at least he wouldn't fail the class, and, he would still be punished for his actions."_

Mr. Banner's genuine defense for me burned at the raw edges around the cavity in my chest. I felt my eyes fill with venom for two reasons. First, I was touched by Mr. Banner's affection as my teacher. His love for his students was heartwarming…even for a vampire. Second, I was angered that Mr. Greene had chosen this for me even it was for only two days. It would be like being in prison while at school! I wouldn't be able to see Bella or visit with my siblings. I would only spend time with them before and after school. Surely Charlie would ground Bella which meant that she would have to leave school immediately. He would probably be watching her every move.

Only two minutes had passed since Mr. Banner dropped their plan on me. I felt my jaw tighten as well as my fists. _I agree with Mr. Banner. How is this fair? This angered me…more so because they would keep me from Bella. I don't care if it is for only two days. It is hard enough being away from her as much as I have to be, especially now that she is grounded. _

Sensing my tension, Mr. Banner continued. "Edward, I know this may seem harsh to you…" _And too me too, _he thought_. _"…but it is the only way we think you will receive what is fair in all of this. It's only for two days, and this way you will not be made to fail the entire class." The two men just stood there staring at me, waiting for some type of reaction or response. My parents did not speak, but, their minds were in agreement to the punishment that would be rendered to me.

I chose not speak, yet I felt my anger rising. _Edward you promised yourself you would try to control your temper, _I thought_. It's only for two days. Just two measly days. Everything will be okay after that. You should be feeling sorrier for Bella. This is why you're in this mess now. She was trying to avoid failing her class. Now she will fail. That had to be hard for her to hear them pronounce that sentence over her. Think about Bella, Edward. Think about her. Don't get mad. Just calm down. You are already in hot water with Carlisle and Esme. Don't piss them off any further. Just chill…one unnecessary breath at a time. _I silently willed my temper to rescind. I could not disappoint my parents again. I had already done that enough. I breathed deeper and allowed the stuffy air of the room to relax the tension that crept upon me. It worked. I sat back in my chair and loosened the tight fists I had made with my hands.

"Edward, do you have anything you would like to say to us. Again we want to be fair with you. You seem a little tensed right now. What's on your mind?" Mr. Greene moved to his left about two feet. "Now is your chance."

I didn't speak but watched an ant scurry around on the floor in search for food. They waited. It was Carlisle's mental voice that jolted me back. _"Edward you should address these two gentlemen. I think their solution sounds fair to me. If you wish to object, or agree, I feel you should go ahead and do so."_

"_Edward, Sweetheart, I know you don't like what they just told you, but, I think you should acknowledge them. You don't need to be ashamed." _Esme's encouragement was bliss. It helped ease the tension further. For some reason though, I was irritated by Carlisle's 'voice.' Maybe it was because he was agreeing with them. I didn't know why. All I knew was he agitated me.

"Do I really have a say in the matter? Would it make a difference if I did object? I mean what is the point in dragging this on? It is what it is. I did the crime, I guess you will make me do the time. So whatever you want to do is fine with me." Mr. Greene and Mr. Banner were taken aback. They were atonished. Carlisle and Esme just shook their head, both silently reprimanding me again.

"Well, young man, I think that is quite a foul attitude you have there. I think overall we are trying to be fair with you. I don't think this is merited at all." Mr. Green spoke sharply. He was obviously offended.

"I have to agree with him, Edward. We understand that this has been difficult for you, and that you wish for this to be over. So do we, but, you should correct your attitude towards this process. We are doing you a favor." Mr. Banner's voice was full of disappointment at my behavior. Once again, I had acted like a hot-headed teenager. I made another quick attempt to reel my agitation back in. I was going to honor my vow to myself, no matter what. Yes, I was irritated by all of this, but, I would not go there again, especially since my father was sitting next to me. He was blocking his mind again but he was fighting to maintain his calm. He was so done.

I didn't speak mostly because I was scared I would put my foot in my mouth again. I also wasn't sure what to say. I'm sorry? Was that even good enough? What was the point?

Further annoyed by my silence, Mr. Greene continued. "Edward because I know your history and that you are typically not this ornery, we will continue with our suggestion for In-School Suspension. Full attendance will be required beginning tomorrow for two days. You are expected to report there fifteen minutes early. The program starts at eight-thirty. Your assignments for the day will be delivered to the ISS building. You will have lunch there and will remain there until school ends. You will be expected to remain there for fifteen minutes after school so that the teacher can do an end of day wrap-up with you. While you are there, you will abide by the rules that are established in this guideline." He handed me some papers. "If you don't then your time there will be extended. Are you clear with all of this?"

I made a roll out of the paper, and nodded my head. "Edward, I know you are a good student, and I don't expect that there will be any problems. You will get through these next two days without difficulty. Consider this a warning Edward. We don't want to see any more of this behavior again." He spoke sternly. Again all I did was nod.

He turned to my parents. "Are you two in agreement with this?"

"Of course." They agreed.

"Your course of action seems fair, to me. Edward will give you no problems. Be assured of that." Carlisle replied with fatherly firmness. "If he does, just give me a call."

"Edward will be fine. He will be no trouble." Esme offered gently. _"My God! Give the kid a break. It's not like he's going to bring down the house!" _I smiled at Esme's thoughts. She saw me from the corner of her eye. She meant for me to hear that. She winked at me.

"_Hmmm…what is your mother saying to you over there?" _Carlisle asked me. _"That is your problem. She spoils you too much. You better take heed and do what you're told." _He turned his body in my direction. We made eye contact and I nodded quickly to indicate that I understood.

"I am sure he will be Mrs. Cullen." Mr. Greene started pulling paperwork out of my file. "We have some forms for each of you to sign. We'll sign them as well. It's procedure. After that we will be done."

"Okay." We consented in unison. The men busied themselves with the signing, and allowed a moment of relief for my parents and me. I was secretly proud of myself that I had not gone off during the conference. Though I was still quite aggravated by it all, it pleased me that it was all about to be over.

While I thought about my impending doom, Carlisle's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket to retrieve it. After looking at the ID caller, he excused himself. "I need to take this call. I asked the hospital staff to give me a call if they needed me. It should only take a minute." He stood to leave.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen. No problem. You can sign this paperwork when you get back. We've held you long enough. Take your time."

I looked down at my watch. There was only fifteen minutes of lunch left. Once again I had missed my time with Bella. The thought of that further agitated me. _That is my time. They took that from us. Ugh! Well maybe they will hurry up and finish so that I can get to biology. _

Carlisle left the room without a thought I could steal. He protected his thoughts all the way outside to his car. I am sure he stepped out there for privacy sake as well as for fresh air. He had managed to let me 'see' just how much he was ready for this fiasco to end. He would be back shortly and we could part ways, although I wasn't in _any _hurry to leave school. I remembered what I had waiting for me.

Mr. Banner finished signing his signature to the forms and excused himself so that he could go teach his biology students. After all, it was that time of day. He gave us salutations and swiftly left the office.

Mr. Green began humming to himself as he finalized his signatures. He gave the forms to Esme and me to sign. "If you two could just go ahead and sign these that would be great." My mother took the papers from him and we both read over them together. They were basically a summary of what the conference had been about. It outlined the incident and the final decision. This sucked. Esme sighed and shook her, then signed her name. Her signature was quite elegant, as was mine as I hurriedly signed, Edward Cullen. We gave the forms back and Mr. Greene quickly scanned them to make sure all the appropriate signatures were there.

"Alright, we will wait for your father to return, Edward, and then you can go to class." He replied. "I sure hope you have learned your lesson from all of this."

_Yeah, don't get caught next time. _I nodded in faux affirmation. "I have, Mr. Greene." I lied.

"Good." Carlisle had been gone for about ten minutes. I did a quick scan of the school and quickly picked up his voice. He was on the phone with a colleague from the hospital discussing a patient. It amazed me how my father had learned to wear so many hats, so perfectly. He could play the role of doctor with ease. He could be Esme's husband and _lover_ with equal ease, and though it was often the toughest role of all, he could be a father to five very active teenagers. I had often wondered if I would ever become as well rounded as he was. Even now, he was professional as he conversed about sensitive patient information. The love and compassion he showed for human life was fascinating. He definitely was not your traditional vampire. None of us were.

There was a rap at the door causing me to snap out of my trance. "Come in." Mr. Greene answered.

Mrs. Cope bounced into the room, only to stop after taking a couple of steps. She beckoned for Mr. Greene to approach her. "There is an important matter that just came up that we need to address before you dismiss."

I was only able to detect that this pressing issue had something to do with Mike Newton. I was about to listen to the rest of her thoughts when Esme's voice fogged into my concentration. "Honey, are you okay?" She stroked my face with her hand. Her cool touch was soothing. I didn't say anything. She looked lovingly in my eyes. "Oh, Edward. My baby."

I smiled at her. It irritated me when Carlisle said gooey stuff like that, but, I ate it up when Esme did it. "I'm good, Mama. It's just that this stuff is really on my nerves. I don't think its right that I should have to go to ISS for two days. I mean, that's like being in prison or something." I complained.

"Well look at the bright side, Sweetheart. It's only for two days, and, you won't even have to fail your class."

"Yeah well I think they are being too hard on Bella. If they were going to let me off a little easy, they should have at least done the same for her. I mean it was her first offense too."

"But Edward, she was already in danger of failing the class. It _was _her idea to cheat, Son. I think that she is receiving fair punishment. It will be good for her to learn a lesson from all of this. Life is harder when you try to take the easy road." She smiled and took my hand in hers. "Besides, Mr. Greene is right. It would be hardly fair to fail you. You haven't been struggling the way Bella has."

"I know Mama, but, still…I just hate that I can't see Bella for two days." I whined. "I mean they want me there fifteen minutes early and I have to stay fifteen minutes late. By then she would have gone to and from class. Charlie is going to ground her, so she has to go straight home after school, so I won't get to see her." I wasn't about to tell my mother that even though Bella was grounded, my plans were to sneak to her room after Charlie went to sleep. It wasn't like I hadn't done that before. I would just have to make sure that they didn't find out…especially my Dad. If he knew that Bella was grounded, he would ground me for causing her to disobey Charlie. Then that would be a bigger mess.

She shook head making her beautiful locks fall around her perfect face. She rolled her eyes. "Teenagers…young love is sweet, but so impatient. Baby, it's only for two days." She repeated, holding up to fingers. "Two days, Baby, two days."

I frowned. "That's still too long."

She laughed. "Teenagers." She stroked my hair out of my face. "Well I am glad to see you are in a better mood, though you still seem tense." My Mom was so observant. "Your irritation isn't just about this incident is it?" She stared at me intently. I nodded 'no.' "You're upset with your father aren't you Baby?"

I sighed heavily. "Mom it's just that Dad has been riding me too much. I know it's my fault…all of it. It started last night, and then this morning… I just feel like he is being much harder on me than necessary. I mean all I did was cheat on a test. This is the first time I ever did anything like this. He's overreacting." I paused, and held my head down.

"Edward look at me, Sweetheart." I obeyed. "I know you may think Carlisle is being unfair to you, especially since he just let Em and Jazz off so easily a couple of weeks ago. I think you have to be fair to him too, Edward. I will be the first to admit that I disagree with your father's unique style of punishment. But, Sweetheart, your behavior has been very erratic. The way you disrespected me last night, and then your father this morning, Edward, his patience has been pushed beyond the limit."

"You have tested him more than the other boys did. Your punishment is not just about the cheating incident. That's only a small part of it. I have no doubt your punishment would have been less severe if you had _only _cheated. I may even have been able to break his resolve. I truly understand your frustration. Believe me, I have pleaded your case to no avail. When I came into this meeting, I was upset with him. I am still upset with his decision to spank you. But, I am resolved to let it be. I have to trust his judgment when it comes to you children. I think you should give him the same consideration."

"Mom," My eyes filled with venom. "Mom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it Edward?" She asked softly. She looked down at her watch. Carlisle had been gone for about fifteen minutes now and there was still no sign that Mr. Greene was about to return. The bell still hadn't rung yet. "What do you want to tell me?"

I wondered if it was a good idea to tell Esme that I had eavesdropped on her and Dad's conversation in the parking lot. I wanted her to know how sorry I was for the trouble I'd caused between them. I stood a better chance at her forgiveness for it than Carlisle's. He had already chastised me twice today for snooping around in other people's minds. Esme would understand.

"Mom, I overheard you and Dad arguing in the parking lot early today."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Well maybe she wouldn't understand. "You know better than to listen to our private conversations. You have been reprimanded repeatedly about that. How could you?" She was appalled.

If I could blush my face would have been on fire right then. "Mom…I didn't mean to. It's just that I was anxiously waiting for my conference, and I was trying to check in to see when you guys got here. The next thing I knew I heard you guys arguing." She didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry, Mom. I am only telling you this because I wanted to apologize for causing an argument between you and Dad. It sounded like you two were pretty upset."

She stood in front of me with her arms crossed. She frowned and looked down at me. "You better be glad I don't believe in spanking, young man." I couldn't tell if she was joking or not so I kept quiet. She dropped her arms and began talking with her hands. "You had no right to invade our privacy like that. Your father would be ready to kill you."

"Mom, please don't tell Dad. Please. He's already mad at me. That would earn me some extra swats." I stood up to face her. I gave her my best puppy dog face. She sucked her teeth and a little smile danced on her lips. "Please."

"Okay. But you have got to stop doing that."

"Mom, really, I am sorry about everything. I hated to see you and Dad fighting like that."

She sighed. "Don't worry about us, Edward. We will work out our differences. We have agreed to disagree on the whole spanking thing. We will come to some sort of reconciliation."

"You were pretty mad at him."

"Yes I was. Speaking of Carlisle, where is he? We need to get going." She looked anxiously at the wall clock.

I looked at my watch as the bell rung signifying that lunch hour had ended. I quickly scanned the parking lot in my mind to find my father. "He's finishing up his telephone call." I answered her question. "He needs to hurry up. I am going to be late for class."

"Since when have you worried about being on time for class, Edward Cullen?" Esme smiled. She knew why I was in a hurry. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Bella, now would it?"

I smiled back and was about to reply when I saw her in Carlisle's mind. Bella…she was in the parking lot with him. Immediately I froze. My face became paralyzed with curiosity. Why was Bella in the parking lot with him? I couldn't let Esme know about this. She had just scolded me for eavesdropping. If she knew about Bella being there, she would yell at me again, and try to distract me so I couldn't pay attention. I had given Bella and Charlie their privacy earlier. Forgive me Carlisle and Esme…I was going to purposely listen. I have to know what's going in that parking lot.

I pretended to have a conversation with Esme so that she wouldn't know what I was up to. I made sure to interject a few comments here and there to distract attention away from my face.

"_**Isabella."**_I heard Carlisle say her name. I saw her face in his mind, but only a rather vague image pulled from memory. He had registered her unique fragrance as she approached, even though his back was to her. He spun around to face her, and now I could see her in the royal blue blouse she had been wearing this morning. Carlisle was forcing himself to smile calmly at Bella. _"This is all I need right now. I am SO exhausted, and I have had just about enough of these kids," he thought. _Of course he wasn't physically tired. He was just fed up with all of this drama.

I saw him open his arms to her. She ran to him and hugged him fiercely. She was crying. My sweet Bella was crying. This made my gut wrench. Those tears sparkled on her face and glistened against the reflection of the blue blouse. I felt myself become short of unnecessary breath. I tried to control it so Esme wouldn't notice it. She had stopped talking. We were seated now, and patiently waiting for the men to return so that we could leave. I casually lied and told her that Carlisle was still on his call. I also told her that since she would not allow me to eavesdrop on Mr. Greene's conversation; I didn't know what he was up to.

Carlisle was hugging her to his chest, rubbing her back. He was comforting her. He loved Bella as his own. He had accepted her as his daughter. He knew that I loved her, and he was overjoyed that I had found love with her. He was stroking her long brown hair. Finally he pushed her back a little bit so he could look into those beautiful brown eyes, my brown jewels that were glossed with tears. My dead heart was aching for her. I wanted to run to her and switch places with Carlisle. I wanted to be the one comforting her.

I was surprised at how angry I felt that Carlisle was taking my place. He shouldn't be there. I instantly felt my fists clench at the thought of how trusting she was with him. How she clung to him for security, encouragement, comfort, and love. It wasn't that I minded Carlisle giving this to her. It was just that _I _wanted to be there with her. Right then…I was angry with my father for this. I shouldn't have been, but I would be lying if I pretended that I wasn't.

He was smiling as he brushed her tears away. _**"I-I'm so s-sorry, Carlisle."**_ She almost choked on the words. _**"I-I messed up. I'm sorry for what I did to you guys."**_

Carlisle nodded as if telling her he understood. He was definitely wearing his father hat right now. _**"Shhh…"**_He put his finger to her lips**.**_** "I know you are, Bella. I know."**_

Bella's face was saturated with tears. Guilt was eating at her like a hungry alligator. _**"Carlisle…it wasn't his fault." **_My sweet Bella was pleading my case. I smiled as I watched her try to convince my father. It was quite cute. Even my own mother, with the strongest woman's will that Carlisle would ever confront, could not accomplish what she was attempting. I couldn't help but love her even more for trying!

Esme excused herself to go find Mr. Greene. She knew Carlisle was outside, so she promised she would be right back. I was grateful for the privacy.

_**"Not all of it, Bella. I understand that. But he is not without blame." **_

Again my anger was fueled. Carlisle was being so unfair to me. _Okay, Carlisle, _I thought not trying to conceal my anger since Esme had left the room._ I get that you are a saint and all, but, give it a rest. PLEASE!_

My beautiful Bella looked confused as she continued my defense. _**"But…but...you don't understand, Carlisle. He didn't even want to do it. He only did it because I begged him to." **_Her crying worsened._** "Edward is good. He just didn't know how to refuse. He just wanted to help me that's all."**_

Bella was telling the truth. I had only wanted to help her pass the class. All of this drama had been for her. Sadly enough, after all I'd been through, I would do it again. Well…I might be inclined to do it differently—especially if I could avoid the spanking part.

Carlisle nodded again. _**"I understand that too, Bella. That doesn't change the fact that what he did was wrong."**_He looked at his watch_. __**"Shouldn't you be in class?"**_I looked at my watch. Biology had begun. Bella wasn't there. Mr. Banner would surely think that she was ditching. More importantly, she was with Carlisle instead of me. Carlisle was spending _my time with my Bella. Uugh!_

_**"You're going to punish him aren't you?" **_Her question seemed almost like a statement of fact. Now it was his turn to look confused. _"__**I mean…like…really bad. You're going to hurt him…tonight." **_

Bella Swan had never ceased to surprise me. _WHAT THE HELL?_ How could she know that? Her voice…the way she said it. She knew. She knew that Carlisle was going to spank me. Bella was intuitive. That was true. No doubt about that. But there was no way she could have known what goes on in the Cullen house unless a Cullen had told her. _Who could have…EMMETT! THAT STUPID BEAR-GRUDGING BEAST! I AM GOING TO RIP HIM TO PIECES AND BURN HIS BODY!_

Thankfully Esme had left the room. My nostrils were flaring. My body shook violently. I was enraged. How could he do that to me? That was my most embarrassing secret ever. I would never have revealed to Bella that her one-hundred year old vampire was still getting spankings. I struggled to breathe as I tried to continue listening to their conversation.

Carlisle seemed offended by Bella's questions —or statements rather. _**"Tread lightly there, sweet Bella. Edward and I have discussed this. Yes… he will be punished." **_

Oh, God! Please! I can't believe Carlisle…my father…my confidant…my friend…the man I trusted most… was having this discussion with the love of my life. I felt every teenage hormone align with every nerve ending in my body to wage war against the catastrophe that was taking place right then in that damn parking lot. My eyes were full of fury and venom as my anger mounted. _This is so ironic. Carlisle is offended? Offended? Dammit, I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE DAMN RIGHT TO BE OFFENDED! THIS IS SOME BULL…!" _I was screaming internally as I roughly pulled my fingers through my hair. I grabbed both sides of my head in a tight grip. I was devastated, my breathing hard and labored.

_**"I am never unfair with Edward."**_

_Like hell you aren't!_

"_**He wouldn't be punished if I didn't feel he deserved it." **_

_I DON'T DESERVE THIS MUCH PUNISHMENT. BELLA DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW ABOUT THIS! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE ACTUAL SPANKING!"_

Carlisle reached to brush her hair out of her face. That pissed me off even further. _He has no right to touch her. I don't care if he is just being a father. I don't care if he is showing her love, affection, or whatever the hell he wants to call it. That is my damn job. Not his! I am man enough to take care of Bella's needs. Carlisle is way out of line! _

I realized that my internal ranting had become outspoken. I desperately tried to quiet my voice so that no one heard me. I quickly scanned for Esme. I prayed she wouldn't come back. I had to finish this conversation, and I was in no mood for her right now. She was talking to Mrs. Cope. Mr. Greene was still sorting out something that had happened with Newton. That would keep them busy for a while longer.

_**"Well, I should get back to the office. I had to step out for a call. You should get back to class, young lady. Since you don't shimmer in the sun, what kind of father would I be if I allow you to skip?"**_

He laughed a little but it was clear that Bella was not amused. Neither was I. _**"Okay…let me have it. What's on your mind, Isabella?"**_

Bella looked as if she was about to ask the million dollar question. _**"You're going to spank him aren't you?" **_She was determined to set this straight. She pinned him in a corner. _**"You're going to do that to him."**_

_Uuuuuugh! _I inhaled and gasped deeply from the pit of my gut. Air was thick as it tried to escape from my windpipe._ Bella why do you have to ask so many damn questions? Emmett had told her. I knew he did. Alice wouldn't rat me out. Rose wouldn't care. Jasper…well…maybe…I'm not sure. Alice would keep him quiet. The only one I could think of that was sleazy enough to do it was Emmett. And to think…I was thinking about buying him a birthday present. Hell, if I hadn't been thinking about that, I wouldn't even be in this mess!_

_My sweet Bella just asked my vampire father if he is going to spank me. _I sunk into my chair, beaten and defeated._ How am I going to face her? What would I say to her? What would she think of me? Of my family? _I had never had a girlfriend before…not in over one hundred years. That was an embarrassment in itself._ What if she thinks I'm lame? What if…?_

_**"Yes, Isabella. I am going to spank Edward for his unruliness…of sorts. And yes…it will hurt him. However, this is not your concern. But…if it makes you feel better, I don't abuse my children. Rest assured of that sweetheart…if that is your quarrel with me." **_

And there it was. Carlisle finally did it. He finally confirmed that he was going to turn me over his lap. I felt splinters of wood in the palm of my hand as I gripped the handles of the chair. I quickly released my hold. I was infuriated. The venom in my eyes spilled over. I felt betrayed. _Oh, God. This is awful. She thinks my father is a child abuser. AWW, MAN! This sucks. Why couldn't you just ignore her Carlisle? And you feel the need to defend yourself…of course you're not a child abuser Carlisle. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF MY NAKED ASS TONIGHT WHEN WE GET HOME! OF COURSE, THAT'S NOT CHILD ABUSE! Why would this silly human girl even think such a thing? _My thoughts were full as I continued to watch the scene before me unfold.

_**"I didn't mean it that way."**_ I watched Bella eyes fill with tears at the realization that she had offended him. It was so frustrating not being able to read her mind. I was forced to resort to watching her through Carlisle's.

_**"Hmmm…that is the way it came across."**_ He scratched his scalp. _**"Seems like quite an accusation, don't you think Isabella?"**_

She reached out and did something that I longed for. She touched him. _Now she is comforting him! Arrgh! She should be comforting me! This is definitely some old bull…_

He continued to allow her comfort. _**"Carlisle, I am so sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to insinuate that at all. I know you are good. Edward loves you…and you love him. Please forgive me. I didn't mean to offend you."**_

Bella may have been trying to calm my father, but, her words brought me no comfort at all. So what if he was good? If he was so good why would he betray me like this? Sure he loves me…and I him, but right now I was so mad I could slap him. _Sweet Bella don't worry that you offended him. It serves him right for offending me._

_**"As you **__**request, Bella. I'm curious though. Did Edward tell you about this?" **_I could not believe he had seriously just asked her that question. _Hell no! Are you out of your mind…are YOU becoming unraveled? Isn't that what you asked me this morning? This is all crazy._

_**"No."**_ She was fidgeting with her hands. It was obvious that she was trying to protect me. Of course there was nothing to protect me from. I wasn't the one who spilled the beans!

_**"Mmmm…hmmm…."**_He was in deep thought for a few seconds._**"Alright, Bella…listen to me. I am going to say this to you because I care for you as my own daughter. In my eyes, there is no greater love than that I have for my family. I have a unique relationship with each one of them."**_

I knew the words Carlisle spoke were true and straight from his heart, but that did not change one ounce of the anger I was experiencing.

_**"I love my son, Bella. The bond he and I share is strong. So strong that it hurts Bella. Edward has always and will forever hold a special place in my heart that is only his. Because of that love, I have to make hard decisions…decisions that will cause him great sorrow. I'm not going to lie to you. I have also sorrowed over this. I take no pleasure in disciplining him that way." **_I could sense his sadness._**"You don't know the pressure…"**_He was thinking about how desperately he wanted this day to end. I swear he was even thinking that his head was hurting. _Can vampires even have headaches? Who knows! With all this craziness, I guess anything is possible!_

I was not going to be pacified by his gooey father-son stuff. I knew he meant those words and if I were honest, despite my anger, I felt the same for him. He was my father, and I loved him just as I had my biological father. I was connected to him. He'd reminded me of that this morning in our yard. It was his venom that flowed through my cold veins. But despite this, my temper was flaring. _He says he's under pressure? Pressure? NO! You don't know the pressure I'm under…mostly because of you threatening me!_

_**"Bella**__, __**what you did was wrong." **_

Here we go with the lecture_. Why don't you give it a rest? _

"_**I am sure your father will choose the punishment that he deems is necessary for you." **_

_Oh yeah Charlie will do what normal fathers do to their teenage children when they punish them…ground them. Surely he won't spank his child!_

"_**Just as I am resolved to the punishment I have chosen for my Son. He chose the course he is on…yeah you might have influenced him, but, he is ultimately responsible for his indiscretion." **_

_WHATEVER!_

He smiled weakly. _**"Alright, now, I mean it. You are already almost twenty minutes late."**_By this point I knew that I wasn't going to make Biology class. I would just have to try to catch Bella after school before she left to go home. Oooh, I was so ticked off! I knew I would have to calm down before my parents and Mr. Greene came back. I did another scan of the campus, and everybody was still good. Esme's mind told me she would hang out there until Carlisle came back. She was still engulfed in her conversation with Mrs. Cope.

_**"It doesn't matter anyway. It's Biology class, and I am going to fail it anyway."**_

He nodded. _**"Do you think you deserve that Bella?"**_

_**"Of course…without a doubt."**_ Though everyone kept telling me how selfish she was, and kept blaming her for all of this trouble, she was not at all selfish to me. I knew plenty of people would disagree with me.

"_**But…Edward doesn't…that hardly seems fair to make him flunk the whole class. Not with his grades. And then you add that to a spanking! That seems like too much."**_

Bella would defend me to the end. I knew without reservation that she would give her last breath to protect me. That is why I fell in love with her. She was my soul mate. My singer. She was the one I had waited for…for so many years. I had no doubts about our future. As much I hated the thought of her becoming a vampire, the idea of spending an eternity with her was overwhelmingly attractive. I was so undeserving of her love. Now here she was, standing up against one of the most dangerous predators that ever lived. Bella had no sense of self-preservation at all, which was blatantly obvious right now.

He started lecturing again. _**"Bella, sometimes the best lessons in life are the one that we learn through tough consequences. I disagree with you. I think you both should fail the class. If you broke the law, you would pay the penalty. So why is this different? I do agree that it seems that Edward is being punished quite harshly. But I do not feel that he shouldn't receive his just punishment. He is old enough to know better than such foolish, and quite frankly Bella, his behavior at home hasn't been noteworthy either. He's really pushing the limits."**_

_Maybe if you guys would just back off, I wouldn't have to push the limits. Whatever, Dad! If you feel that I am being punished too harshly, why didn't you say that in here?_

Bella stood firm and unthreatened in front of him. She was determined to stand her ground. I had never seen her so bold. Though I was angry, I had to admit that this Bella was very sexy. _**"Maybe he's the one under too much pressure! Maybe that's why he's pushing the limits! I think it's kind of selfish to encourage them to lie and cover up who they are, and then turn around and spank them for something like this!" **_

Whoa! Bella? I did not believe this was the same girl. I couldn't believe she was talking to Carlisle like that. He was stunned. The look he purposefully gave her sent chills down my spine. I saw Bella retract like a turtle into its shell.

_**"I-I'm s…"**_

_**"Hmmm…"**_ He feigned calm. _**"I'm not the one in need of a lecture on selfishness, Isabella, and you will mind your temper and your tone with me, young lady. You may as well get this clear right now. I don't mind you voicing your opinion, but you will do so with respect. You are just a baby. Don't get that twisted. Let me remind you that I will be your father soon enough. I don't tolerate my other children being disrespectful and I won't tolerate it from you either. Now, I don't know to what extent Charlie allows your disobedience and unruliness, but I'm not the one. Don't you ever speak to me that way again."**_

_Wow! Wow! Wow! My father just chopped her down three feet. Wow! I mean…I know that one day Carlisle is going to be her father too, and that he even regards her as a daughter now, but he had never chastised her like that before. He spoke to her exactly the way he would have spoken to Alice or Rose. Poor Bella…_

Her eyes filled with tears that were overflowing like a dam too full. She was sincerely sorry for her words and her actions. I wanted to run out there and scoop her away from Carlisle. I wanted to take her away from all of this. She loved Carlisle. Her heart was breaking because of guilt.

_**"Carlisle…Carlisle I-I am so sorry. Please forgive me."**_ She sobbed. She hung her head in shame.

Carlisle pulled her into another hug that should have belonged to me. His compassion won out, and he was feeling that maybe he'd been to rough with her. Besides, technically he wasn't her father. _**"I know you're sorry, Sweetheart. Stop crying now. You're forgiven." **_He rubbed her back. Again envy tore at me. I wanted to be there for her so badly. _**"I know you want to help Edward and vice versa. He will be fine. He's been spanked before. It is not new to him. He'll learn his lesson. I'm sure we won't be seeing a repeat of this." **_His thoughts made it clear that he had forgiven her. _So rub it in Carlisle. Just let my girlfriend know that not only are you going to spank me this time, but, you've been doing it all along. This is so embarrassing!_

_**"So you're not going to change your mind?"**_ Her voice was strained from all of the crying.

He laughed softly and shook his head. _**"You and Esme…man! I tell you. You are just relentless…I mean…you gals are bringing out the claws…what next? Knives?"**_ He laughed some more.

I still wasn't laughing. I hadn't allowed my anger to subside.

_**"Just cut a man straight to the center! I am going to have to do some manlier bonding with Edward. You girls are going to be the death of him…and me too."**_ He wiped her face.

_So now you're calling me a wuss in front of my girlfriend? What next Carlisle? _

_**"No, Sweetheart. I'm not going to change my mind. But, I do appreciate the love you have for him. Even though it clouds your judgment."**_

_So what if my judgment is clouded? It's my life and I wish you would stay out of my business!_

_**"Carlisle?"**_

_**"Yes, Bella?"**_

_**"If I asked you to spank me would you do it?" **_

_OVER MY ASHES! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD GO FOR THAT! THAT WOULD BE THE DAY THAT CARLISLE AND I GO HEAD TO HEAD! _Bella, so innocent, so ignorant. She didn't even know what she was asking for. Vampire spankings hurt. She had no concept of pain or anything related to it. Just as she had begged and pleaded for us to change her, she was begging for the one thing I, a one-year old vampire, was fighting to avoid. The poor girl was lost in blissful ignorance.

Carlisle laughed out loud for a moment then controlled himself. _**"No."**_

_**"Why not?"**_ She asked.

_**"Bella you're asking me to spank you?"**_He was amused. _**"Did you not just ask me to spare the rod from Edward?"**_

_**"Yes…but only because I think he doesn't deserve it. But I do. Since it was my idea and all, maybe I should be the one who gets the spanking"**_

Carlisle laughed again. _**"Bella, I am not going to spank you, sweetheart."**_I was glad that he was not taking her too seriously. Of course he would decline her request. That was Carlisle. He would want to leave that to Charlie.

_**"Why not?" **_She asked.

He turned serious before he spoke to her. _**"Because that's not my place, Isabella. That is Charlie's job. In my day, it would have been acceptable for my father to spank another man's child for misbehaving. Then the child would have received another when he returned to his own father. Don't get me wrong. I think Charlie should turn you over his knee, but, I would be out of line if I spanked you myself." **_

_What? You can't be serious. Charlie shouldn't spank Bella. Grounding is enough for her. _

"_**I could never overstep another man's authority like that. He sets order in his own house, just as I do in mine. Besides, I wouldn't want to be accused of child abuse, now would I? Your father is the Chief of Police." **_He smiled and winked at her.I was still not in a laughing mood.

_**"But Charlie has never spanked me."**_

He was having fun with this. _**"Then that explains it."**_

She scowled at him. _**"What do you mean?"**_

"_Well it was nice talking to you Mrs. Cope. I guess I should go back in." _Oh no, Esme was coming back. I scanned for Mr. Greene who was also preparing to come back. I quickly tried to calm myself. I became so distracted by their conversations that I lost track of Bella and Carlisle's banter in the parking lot. When I tuned back in, he was trying to coax her into going to class even though she was more than thirty minutes late. DAMN! I'd missed some of their conversation!

Carlisle was looking at his watch. _"__**You have now missed half of the class. Maybe over half. They were starting paperwork when I left. We should get going. I have been delayed enough today!"**_ He prompted. Bella resisted his urging. _**"You are going to class, whether you're going to fail it or not! I don't care if you are late!"**_

_Yeah, go on to class Bella. Thanks to these guys I won't be there._

She groaned. _**"I mean it, Isabella."**_

_**"It's such a waste!"**_

_**"Stop whining and go!"**_ He spun her around quickly and swatted her backside.

_NO HE DIDN'T JUST DO THAT! I knew it was completely innocent, but, he shouldn't have done that. Who does Carlisle think he is? He is not her father yet! _

It knew it hurt her because she was rubbing her backside. That was almost enough to send me over the edge. _I don't care if he was playing with her. It hurt. It was one thing for him to do that to a vampire, but to my sweet Bella. No way._ I certainly hoped Carlisle didn't think he was going to be spanking her in the future. I wasn't going to put up with that. _I don't care if he can overpower me._

He smiled. _**"You still want me to spank you?"**_

"_**Um…no…I'll take your advice and leave that to my non-vampire father." **__Carlisle hit her too hard. She is still rubbing herself. _The venom in my veins was boiling. It would not be a good idea for him to be near me now.

_**"Then get out of here before I change my mind and give you a few more." **_

_Like hell you will! _I let anger control my thoughts regarding my father's innocent interaction with Bella. He loved her. He would never hurt her. I didn't care.

I took my seat and bowed my head so Esme couldn't see my face when she walked in. I heard Bella and Carlisle laughing as they walked back to the school.

"I'm back, Sweetheart. I got caught up with Mrs. Cope who insisted that I tell her all of my beauty secrets." She smiled and ruffled my hair. I didn't budge but kept my head down to hide my steaming fury. "I was trying to wait on your father, but he is delayed."

I remained silent, brooding. "Edward, are you okay?" She asked stroking my back. I shrugged her hands off of me. She was surprised. I could also hear Mr. Greene approaching. I couldn't focus on his thoughts, that seemed to be quite urgent, because I was still trying to tune into the conversation going on between the human and the vampire outside.

_**"I love you, Carlisle."**_

_**"I love you too, sweet girl."**_ Jealousy filled me as they embraced. He was her father too. I didn't care enough to be rational right now. I just needed to get out of this room and get some fresh air. I needed to be with Bella. She could make all of this frustration disappear.

_"__**Go easy on him, okay."**_ My Sweetheart, one final plea sent out for me.

_**"I'll see you later."**_

_**"Thank you, Carlisle."**_

_**"For what, Bella?"**_

_**"For not hating, me."**_

He smiled. _**"Disappointed…yes… hate…never!"**_ He blew her a kiss and quickly retreated.

My jaw was tight as I clenched my teeth. My fists stretched tight in balls of fire. Carlisle was closer now. "Edward, do you know where your father is. We really need to-"

"I'm sorry I was delayed. Are we done here?" Carlisle entered the room. He heard her before he opened the door.

"We are waiting for Mr. Greene to return." She smiled as Carlisle approached me. He stopped short when I lifted my head. Esme sensed the tension in the room. Neither one of us spoke. He stared at me and I at him. I saw my face in his mind. My eyes were pitch black and my face was sticky from the venom I had shed.

Carlisle didn't move, keeping his distance. Mr. Greene was outside the door now talking to someone. "Edward?" Carlisle asked, thoroughly examining me. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

My eyes became darker. My father showed absolutely no fear. None. He stepped toward me and I released a low, deep groan of frustration. Carlisle knew it wasn't a growl, and that I wasn't threatening him. He'd been my Dad long enough to interpret my signals. However, he stopped short. "Edward? Are you in control of yourself?"

I did not speak. Esme spoke instead. "Alright you two…cut it out. What is all this about?" Before we had a chance to speak, Mr. Greene walked in.

Before he took his seat, he sent the same mental question. _"Are you in control? This is neither the time nor place for a scene, Edward. We can discuss this at home."_

"Well, I thought we were done with this conference, but, something important has come up that we should discuss before you leave." Mr. Greene sat in his chair and faced us. "It's regarding Mike Newton, another student here."

He looked intently at me, and before I could process his next thoughts, he was speaking them. "Okay, I am going to get right to the point, Edward, I had an interesting conversation with Mike Newton." His stare pinned me, accused me, although his words were calmly inquisitorial. It was then that his thoughts registered. It was the next moment that I lost hold of the little control I had left on my emotions. I couldn't let on that I knew his thoughts. I focused on affixing myself to my chair, my tense grip starting to splinter the wood again. I held my breath to keep from exhaling fire.

"Edward, Mike tells me that he feels threatened by you, and that you have been intimidating him during breaks and classes. He seems to think that you are purposely trying to start trouble with him." He reared back in his chair and crossed his hands over his knees.

Fury raged within me. _"WHAT?"_ I finally released my seat, and jumped to my feet. "What the hell?" I yelled. My parents jolted upright in their seats. Their silent chastisements were useless. I blocked their thoughts as if they were not in the room, especially Carlisle's. "That is bull! Mike is full of himself! What the hell does he mean?" I approached his desk, almost too fast. I could sense Carlisle's physical response, coiling to spring in case I went too far. "He feels threatened by me? Intimidating him? Newton is a pus-!"

"Edward Cullen, you watch your mouth!" My mother scolded me sternly. I ignored her and did not turn away from Mr. Greene. "You should at least give Mr. Greene a chance to explain."

"I don't need further explanation, Mom." She knew that I had read every one of his thoughts. "This is all just a bunch of crap!" I banged my fist on the desk, causing pens to splatter onto the floor. Mike Newton had never been one of my favorite people. In fact, he downright disgusted me. He was always having perverted thoughts about himself and Bella, and it ticked me off every time I was around him. He was an irritation…an itch that I had been waiting to scratch. Oh yeah, I wanted to do more than just threaten him. I wanted to beat him one good time.

I couldn't believe that little punk had complained to Mr. Greene about me. I probably _had_ silently threatened him, or even intimidated him. I wanted him to feel that way. It was his fault. If he would forget about Bella, he and I would get along just fine. That marshmallow couldn't wait to tattle on me.

Startled by my temper, Mr. Greene sat straight up in his chair. So did Carlisle. I was still blocking his thoughts. I had no room in my head for my father's admonishments. I continued to do the same for Esme's. "Mr. Cullen, I am going to have to ask you to take your seat before we continue." He gestured towards my chair.

I completely ignored him. "I can't believe that little…" I yelled. "It's obvious he's trying to get me in trouble! He thinks I threatened him. I would like to knock his jaw loose!"

At that moment, a school safety officer entered Mr. Greene's office. He must have heard the ruckus. He immediately stepped towards me. Carlisle and Esme were both screaming at me in their minds. They were taken aback by my outburst.

"Son, calm down. Please take your seat." The officer said calmly. He approached me again but stopped in his tracks when he registered the look I gave him. I released a very low rumble that _everyone _heard. "Alright, I'm taking you outside." The officer reached out to me.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" I stared wildly at him. Admittedly, I was _so_ scared and nervous right then. I couldn't believe what was going down. I had never been in trouble like this at school...and to have a safety officer come in..._I am so dead! _I started crying. I was the lone man out.

"Mr. Cullen, take your seat!" Mr. Greene's stern voice, full of surprise at my explosiveness, only agitated me more. "Your behavior is uncalled for. You will take your seat, or else you will be dismissed from the premises." He stood up and forced his arms to cross his chest. I could tell his breathing was becoming labored. He was more than just disheartened by my foul behavior. He was appalled. I refused to adhere to his request.

"I DON"T CARE! Newton's a bitch!" I banged his desk again, this time causing him to flinch. I grab some folders and threw them to the floor. I was losing control fast and my parents knew it...especially my father. "This is all just bullshit!"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" Carlisle's patience _completely _vanished. He was through trying to speak to me through the portal of his mind. "SIT…DOWN…RIGHT…NOW!" He stood to his feet, but maintained his position. I whirled around to see him. Carlisle was indeed done. So was Esme. All tolerance of my waywardness was gone. She was infuriated by my behavior as much as Carlisle was. They were more than just disappointed. They were embarrassed and enraged.

I glared at my father who steadied himself by shifting his weight. His ocher eyes turned jet black. So did mine. Unless they were blind, Mr. Greene and the officer should have noticed that. Carlisle was very much in control of himself. He knew I was about to challenge him. I was still angry with him because of the Bella thing. Newton's accusation added fuel to my frustration.

Although my back was turned away from him, I could see Mr. Greene's eyes in my father's mind. His eyes rapidly shifted from me to Carlisle, awe and disbelief dancing in them. It was clear that he wanted to resolve this and go home. We had been in his office for over two hours. However, it seemed as if he was fascinated by my interaction with my father…Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Here stood the man he had silently admired and envied, outwardly chastising his wild teenage son. He was awed by this display. He was impressed by Carlisle's role as my father just as much as he was by his position as one of Fork's greatest doctors.

"No." I defied his authority. I knew that that was plain stupid. Crazy to say the least. The only explanation was that there was no explanation. I had lost control of myself these past days. Esme shook her head in disbelief. The humans were atonished. They were both thinking that if my own father couldn't control me, who could? Of course the officer was cocky as hell. He just knew _he _could take me down.

"Edward-" My father was so angry he couldn't even get the rest of the words out. If he could spew fire, I would have been consumed. My sweet, longsuffering father was ready to explode, yet he contained himself. Carlisle balled his lips and his fists, willing himself not to come slap me. He completely blocked everyone out of his mind but me. He zeroed in on me with the precision of a stealth bomber. Now _his _breathing was labored. He sent me the message that he was going to bust my ass good. There was no way I could mistake _that_ message. He was not going to prolong it until tonight. My behind belonged to him as soon as we could get home. That made me livid.

"I am _sick_ of you telling me what to do, Carlisle! You have been riding me ever since I got home last night!" My voice trembled from anger and the overwhelming feeling of disdain for just about everybody. My eyes were full and my lips quivered.

Carlisle boldy and fearlessly walked towards me and stopped two feet in front of me. I heard the humans catch their breath. Mr. Greene's eyes were stretched. He thought my father was about to knock me off block.

Esme gasped. "Carlisle." She said as if warning him to pull back and not go too far with me. She knew Carlisle loved us, but he didn't play when he meant business. She also knew him well enough to know he wasn't about to create a scene here at school.

He heard her, but didn't take his eyes off of me. Carlisle stretched his arm horizontally and pointed his finger in the direction of my chair. "Go…sit…down."

"No." I daringly defied him again. Fat tears trickled down my cheeks. I glanced quickly at the other two men, mostly out of nervousness. Mr. Greene was still enthralled by this transaction. I was crying a little harder now. My hands were shaking. "You can't tell me what to do, and I don't have to do what you say. You are _not _my boss!" Yep. I had gone off the deep end.

"I will not ask you again, Edward Cullen." There was that British accent. I was in so much trouble. That only came out when Carlisle was extremely emotional or losing his control. I had to think that he was both right then.

I swiped angrily at the tears on my face. "So that's it, huh Carlisle? No...'let's talk about this, Edward.' Just...'go sit your ass down.' Just like that, huh?" Carlisle didn't budge, fearlessly accepting the challenge I was giving him. The other two men had basically decided to give my father a chance to regain control of this situation before they took further action. They were still suprised by the chaotic turn of events. Esme just silently watched, seriously hoping that neither vampire went too far.

I threw my hands up, then dropped them at my sides. "You know what, Carlisle? I'm done! Screw this! All of this! This is all just _so _stupid! I _can't_ believe that you are taking their side! You're not even listening to me."

He waited for me to comply with his order to sit down. I didn't.

"Forget this! I'm out of here!" I spun around him, purposefully bumping into his strong shoulder. Despite the roughness, his body didn't move. Honestly, it hurt my shoulder more than his. I headed toward the door, and the safety officer prepared himself to follow me.

To say Carlisle was pissed was an understatement. I was not only defying his authority as my Dad, but also as my coven leader. I felt his black eyes boring through my back as he turned to face me. He paused for a second, and before I could turn the handle on the door, he sent me a fierce, nonverbal command that shattered every remnant of rebellion in me.

_"Submit." _

Everyone was wondering why I suddenly came to a screeching halt. Carlisle gave his final order. No one heard it but me. That was _not_ a request, and _definitely _not optional. To avoid further catastrophe, he chose to employ his right to use a command that only _he _could give. That was one of his most, if not the most, authoritative commands. There was no mistaking which hat he was wearing now. He was my sire...my creator...Carlisle, my coven leader. The title 'Dad' became obsolete for the moment. I was quite intimidated as he gave me full access to his thoughts. I could also see him in everyone else's mind. My body was trembling under his dark, intense glare. He was not at all moved by my disgusting emotional display. I knew that if Carlisle had to give _that_ command, the penalty was going to be rough. He had not given that command to me since my rebellious years. Carlisle's eyes darkened one more shade. He didn't blink, but valiantly crossed his arms over his chest. He knew this little battle was finished. Because of the Cullen hierarchy, I had to submit to his authority or suffer the consequences.

I let my arms dangle at my sides, unsure of what I should do. Normally, I would have bowed submissively at his feet, as I had done before, but could I do that here in mixed company? Carlisle's mind did not give me direction as to how I should handle this. With my quick thinking, I dropped my watch on the floor and crouched on my heels to pick it up. Carlisle and Esme knew exactly what was happening. Carlisle knew I couldn't outwardly submit to his silent command without raising an array of questions. He knew I'd dropped that watch on purpose, and that I had completely surrendered to his authority as my coven leader. In an effort to stall, I pretended to search for the pin that came out of my watch when it hit the ground. I was really waiting for Carlisle to give me further command. I saw the pin when it hit the ground.

Once Carlisle was satisfied that I had obeyed his order to submit, I quickly picked up the pin and the watch. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Get up, Edward."

I stood to my feet without hesitation. I knew not to challenge him again. I shamefully turned to face him. I was so outdone, and was embarassed by my behavior. I was disappointed in myself. My parents, the most loving people I knew, were beyond disappointed in me. I cried harder when I saw the look on my father's face. The fact that he had to use that command meant that I had pushed him beyond his limits. I felt something tug at my unbeating heart. His mind told me he felt the same. I had deeply hurt him. The thought of that made my tears flow faster. I nodded as I made direct eye contact with him, then hung my head in total submission as I turned towards my chair. Esme had her face buried in hands.

"Dad...I-I'm sorry." My words were soft and humble. I was still crying as I sat down. Yes...me...with my one-hundred year old self...sat my grown ass down like my Daddy told me too...and was crying while I did it! He was not up for talking to me right then. He was thoroughly disgusted. He expected this behavior from Emmett, but never from me. He crossed his arms and rolled his tongue in his cheek and walked towards me, all the while sending me yet another nonverbal threat.

_"Your behavior today was disrespectful and appalling. I won't stand for it. I promise you when we get home you are going to get the worst spanking you have ever had, and you will not recover quickly from it." _I buried my face in my hands. I was suddenly afraid to go home because I knew Carlisle would make good on his promise.

He stopped in front of my chair and place his hands on each arm rest, fencing me in. That was certainly intimidating. "Look at me, Edward."

I continued to keep my head in my hands. I was embarassed that all of these people were watching me crying and such. I saw Esme's face in Carlisle's mind. She was looking like she wished Carlisle would just leave me alone. She'd had enough of this.

Carlisle grabbed my wrists and pulled them away from my face. I looked up at him, tearful. "Stop playing with me, Edward." He spoke firmly.

"I'm not." I said through tears. Venom had collected in my mouth and made a show on my lips when I spoke. I read Mr. Greene's and the officer's mind. They were laughing at me. They were laughing because after all that had just happened, I was sitting there acting like a three year old child.

"You can't even begin to understand how much trouble you are in right now." He said forcefully.

"Dad, I-"

"Be quiet, Edward! We have heard and seen enough of you for one day." He pointed his finger in my face, still hovering over me. He was fuming. He was usually like this with Emmett. "You have wasted enough of our time today with such foolishness." He clutched the arm rests again. He didn't take his eyes off of me. "Now you sit there and don't move or speak unless spoken to. If you so much as breathe wrong, you will be sorry. Is that clear?"

I nodded but that wasn't good enough.

He caught my bicep and jerked me towards him. I came off my seat a little. "I said is that clear, Edward?"

For some reason that made me cry even harder. I always cried. I couldn't speak.

"Carlisle, please. You're being too rough with him." Esme said softly, trying to calm him.

He ignored her. He shook me and cause me to almost slide out of my seat. Mr. Greene was on the edge of his seat. "Do...you..hear...me?" He clenched his teeth.

"Carlisle!" Esme scolded him. She put her hand on his wrist that was clutching my arm. He kept his eyes on me. "That is enough!" Mr. Greene was reconsidering his earlier thoughts about how glorious our family was.

"Yes, Sir." I choked. My father released me. My back hit the back of the chair. He stood upright and adjusted his clothes. Esme shook her head in disbelief and gave him the nastiest look she could muster. He returned it.

Carlisle exhaled loudly, apologized to everyone for this catastrophe, and sat down next to me in his chair. He'd promised that I would get the worst spanking ever. That scared me because I knew he meant it. I shook my legs rapidly and wiped my face briskly. He turned his back to me and rested his arm on the chair. He covered his forehead with his hand and didn't move. He was angry with himself losing control like that. I didn't think he'd ever been that angry with me. He couldn't even look at me. I bowed my head in shame.

Other than my sniffling, the room was deadly silent. Mr. Greene had no clue what _really_ happened. The principal of Forks High had failed to impose his authority over me, but Carlisle was more than capable of handling me. He demonstrated his power and authority with ease. This ignited further envy in Mr. Greene towards him. While my father was roping my wayward behind back in line, Mr. Greene busied himself with writing a summary of this in my file. He finally broke the silence.

"Now, Edward, we need to get to the bottom of this issue with Mike Newton." Mr. Greene dismissed the safety officer. _"All of this drama for nothing. If he were my child, I would beat his ass!" _ Is there any truth to what Mike has accused you of? This is a serious accusation. You could be in a lot of trouble for making terroristic threats against another student. Judging by the way you just lost your temper…"

I held my head down. I was confounded with multiple emotions. Fear and anger fought for dominance. I wiped at my face again. It would have been helpful to have Esme soothe me as she had earlier, but she was removed. She had witnessed my delinquent behavior for the third time in less than twenty four hours. She was solemn, and as my father had done for most of the conference, she guarded her thoughts.

"Edward-" Carlisle said, not even looking at me. I didn't want to answer Mr. Greene's questions because I didn't feel like discussing that little douche bag. "Edward…do we need to excuse ourselves?" If Mr. Greene detected the hint, he didn't let on that he had.

"No, Sir." I whimpered like a small kid.

"Then move on with this!" He was uncompromising.

"Dad, I have never verbally threatened Mike." That part was true. Most of my threats were mental. I had, however, given him menacing stares.

"Well, Edward, why would Mike accuse you of these things? That doesn't make any sense." Mr. Greene asked curiously.

I shrugged.

"Have you made intimidating gestures or looks at him?" The questions continued.

I thought about this for a moment. I decided lying would be better. "Not on purpose."

"Well he seems to think you have. He said that you have even made growling noises at him. He says the way you look at him is quite unnerving."

My parents knew that part _had_ to be true. _"What ever happened to being inconspicuous? You can't go around growling at other children. You could expose us so easily doing stupid stuff Edward. What's gotten in to you? Or better yet what have you gotten into? _That 'voice' was an angry Carlisle.

At this point, I couldn't have cared less what Newton thought.

"Do you admit to doing those things?" Mr. Greene asked.

"No." I sniffled, and wiped a few more tears from my face.

"Is there something going on between you and Mike that we need to resolve?" Mr. Greene asked, clasping his hands together. I was starting to dislike him too.

"No, Mr. Greene. Mike is just jealous because Bella doesn't like him that way."

"So you got the new girl, and he's upset about it. Has he ever threatened you?" He inquired.

"NO! He's not that stupid!"

"So how would he know better than to threaten you, Edward?" Okay so the mind reading was giving me the upper hand on this little interaction. He was trying to trap me into confirming Mike's accusation.

"Newton doesn't like me, okay? I really, really don't care." I spoke slowly, sniffling and wiping more tears. "He knows I don't like him either. We have a mutual understanding." I shook my legs again, still sniffling. "He stays out of my way, and I out of his. Until now that seemed to work for us."

Mr. Greene sighed and came around to the front of the desk. He reached to pick up the paper and pens, but my Mom stopped him. "Please…leave those. Edward…" She motioned toward the mess on the floor, and I moved to clean it, still crying as I did so.

"Edward, I've been a teenager before. I know how this boy meets girl thing goes. Look, I am going to tell you like I told him." I stood up with the supplies in my hands in front of him. "Whatever this is, squash it." _Oh I want to squash it alright! _"You and Mike are great students and I think all of this is quite juvenile." He scratched his head. "Once again you are involved in some conflict with Ms. Swan at the helm." He turned toward my parents. "I am quite concerned about Edward's involvement with Bella. I think maybe you should address this with him."

I was about to protest but Carlisle stopped me. "I agree wholeheartedly, Mr. Greene. We're already on it." My protest was interrupted again. "I don't want to hear it Edward."

I frowned. "But, Da -"

"Edward Cullen…" Tears spilled on my face as I continued to try protesting. "Close your mouth."

"Yes, Sir." I put the pens back in the holder, and handed the papers to Mr. Greene.

"Well, Edward, are you calm enough to be released from this meeting? I don't want an altercation with Mr. Newton."

I nodded 'yes.'

"Alright then…I don't want to hear that you have confronted him in any way about this. If I do, I will be forced to suspend you. Any form of violence will not be tolerated. Understand?"

I nodded and he came and offered me a tissue. I took several and wiped my face.

"Very well then." Everyone stood, my parents on each side of me.

My mother stepped in front of me. "Apologize to Mr. Greene, Edward. Your behavior in here today was unacceptable, more so, embarrassing. We have been at this school longer than necessary. You have missed two of your classes and your lunch. I think we are done here. Grant him your apologies so we can leave."

_"Sexy, intelligent, and assertive...yes siree! Carlisle Cullen is one lucky dawg!" _Mr. Greene was checking Mom out from head to toe, making sure to stop right in the middle and the back. Dad noticed this time, but he was too angry with me to care.

"I'm sorry Mr. Greene."

Carlisle was _pissed _that I had taken his rank for granted. He was thinking that there was no way he could allow that to go unchecked. I gave him a strange look as I caught bits of his thoughts. Did he really think I would do _that_? How could he even think I would _even _try to do that?

"Edward, if you are calm enough to leave, I need to speak to your parents alone please." He politely requested. "Are you hungry?"

Of course the human would think I would be hungry by now. Esme's little reminder that I had missed my lunch period must have been a cue for him to ask. "No, Sir. I'm not hungry."

"Mr. Greene, since it is almost the end of the school day, I would like to go ahead and take Edward home." Carlisle requested. _Oh God. He was serious about not waiting until tonight._

"Sure thing, Dr. Cullen. That would probably be better anyway. Give him a chance to cool down."

"Thank you. Will it also be okay to take the other children out as well?" That request surprised me. _What are you planning? Surely he doesn't plan to whip me with them at the house. He knows that I hate that. Why would he take all of them out?"_

"Very well, Dr. Cullen. That's not a problem." He looked at me. "In that case Edward, can you go ask Mrs. Cope to sign you and your siblings out for the day?"

I couldn't say that I was relieved by this at all. Carlisle was seriously going to bust my behind as soon as we got home. It also meant that I would not get to see Bella at all. There was no way he would allow me to sneak out of the house tonight.

"Dad, school will be over soon. Can I please stay?" I pleaded.

"No."

"Dad, please. I really need to talk to Bella." I begged.

"I don't care."

"But, Dad-"

"Edward, go do as you were told."

"Please-"

"What did I say, Edward? Why do you have to be so damned hardheaded." "_If you ask me one more time, Edward, I'm going to whip you as soon as we get to the car.__"_

I looked at Carlisle with tears in my eyes. He was taking everything from me. I felt helpless. I didn't know what I would do without being able to talk to Bella. So much had happened. I needed time to release the pressure I was under. I bowed my head and reluctantly obeyed my father.

I would miss Bella, and Carlisle would certainly not allow me to sneak out to go see her. I would be spanked in less than an hour, and I would probably be grounded from Bella. There was certainly no punishment greater than this. When I left them to talk with Mr. Greene, I granted them their privacy. I asked Mrs. Cope to sign us out, and sat down to wait for my parents.

The women in the office had heard the discord in Mr. Greene's office. They were all sneaking pitiful glares at me. I held my head in my hands. Then I remembered what started my rage. It was more like _who _started it. Emmett. He had to have been the one who told Bella, and then she confronted Carlisle. He was the cause of this. He was the reason why I became upset with Carlisle and Bella's conversation. It would only be minutes until I had to look at that buffoon's face.

As a swell of irrational anger overcame me, my parents came out of the office. They expressed their gratitude and farewells, motioned for me to come along, and the three of us headed out the door. Carlisle still had my cell phone, but, I knew if I had it, Alice would have texted me to warn me about what she saw coming. I followed behind my parents as we moved along at a human pace. Neither one of them spoke. Truly there was nothing more that could be said. This was it. My time had come sooner than originally planned. My father started the car as Esme spoke to Alice on her cell phone. Since they had driven to school this morning, they were instructed to come straight home. She gave her no further explanation. She didn't need to.

A/N: We have to give Edward some credit for trying to control his temper. He tried. Carlisle is wonderful here. I LOVE HIM WHEN HE PULLS RANK! Super fine sexy vampire daddy/husband/ whatever he needs to be! (*wink*) I love him. Esme…sweet Esme…she is through with Edward too. I love that she yields to Carlisle's authority as Edward's father. Mr. Greene, poor guy, he wants more out of life. Love Mr. Banner, he loves his students. Mike Newton…what a weeny! I can't believe he punked out like that!

Edward thinks Emmett ratted him out by himself…wonder what happens when he finds out the rest of the Cullen five were in on it. What does Carlisle have planned for them? Edward has landed himself the worst spanking ever… The next scene is going to be EXTREMELY traumatic. It is not for the weak minded. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEVERE SPANKING OF MINORS, PLEASE STOP READING. WARNING: It will not be pretty! **So again if you don't like this type of thing don't read past this chapter**. It will be worse than normal spanking fics, and for all us Carlisle lovers, we are going to see him more harsh than usual. Consider yourself warned. I like to keep the characters in character, but, for the purpose of the next scene, Carlisle has to come out of his so that he can beat Edward's behind the way he has been asking for. Sorry guys…our Dad is fed up and he is not having any mercy on his vampire son! Let's see what happens when Edwards bucks at his dad again!


	13. Chapter 13 Must Read!

Thank you all so far for your wonderful reviews. I can't tell you how much that means! I think I need to clarify some things. I was going to PM some of you but there is a block so I will post this as a new chapter. I thank you guys so much for time you take to post a review so I want to make sure I address each and every one of them. Thanks again so much.

First thing, I love Carlisle as you all know. When I say I am going to take him OOC I don't mean that I am going to change anything about him. I don't mean that too literally! If you think about it he is already out of character. The SM Carlisle would not spank his children. When I say this, I mean that I have to let go of _some _of his calmness, pacifist ways in order to get his point across. I have tried to show all through the fic so far that he has been trying really hard to "BE" Carlisle but his son has pushed his limits too far. Carlisle is but a man, as Esme told him. I have to step away from the traditional Carlisle a little bit in order for this Carlisle to be able to go through with it. Otherwise he won't be able to. He will just sweep it under the rug and let it be. Don't worry loyal fans. I won't butcher him. You'll still love him too (SMILES)!

Second, Edward. In this chapter I tried to show that Edward is really trying to control his temper. He makes a good attempt. But he has some serious issues when it comes to Bella. Even in the real Twilight series, he had issues that got on my nerves. In SM version, he tends to have some issues with possessiveness and controlling his temper when it came to Bella. He's a teenager that is experiencing all sorts of emotions, hormone changes, etc. since Bella came into his life. He is trying to be a man, but at the same time, he is rebelling against his father because of all of this teenage stuff that has been lying dormant. The problems didn't just start. They just got worse when Bella came on board. Isn't that typical of most seventeen year old teenagers. They want to spread their wings but the parents get in the way sometimes. I don't want to portray Edward as being too bad. I love him too. I want to show how this vampire teenager, after one hundred plus years, has to learn to control his teenager tendencies better. See before he didn't have Bella in the picture, so it was easy for him to go back into a shell and take things a little different. But now that you throw a female into mix, he has to learn things all over again. Remember he missed this part of life, so this is all new to him. Remember he didn't' have his biological father to teach him this as he entered into manhood. This is now Carlisle's job. The story would be unbelievable if this teenager never experienced turmoil or rebelliousness against his parents or any authority. I agree he has gotten himself in a lot of trouble but keep reading. You'll see what happens.

Third, Carlisle doesn't abuse his children. Say it with me, Carlisle doesn't abuse his children. (SMILES). I have to self-disclose some information to you about my real life so you can understand me better. In real life, I am a Social Worker, and I protect children every day. In good conscious I cannot write a story where Carlisle would use an object other than his hand or beat Edward to the point where he 'bleeds.' I love both of the characters too much. I could never do that to their relationship. The bond they share is too strong. I have tried to show this throughout the story. Carlisle loves him too much to do that. If you remember back in Chapter 4 how bad it hurt him to almost hurt Edward the way his mind told him to. I think if Carlisle did that he would probably try to hurt himself too. The spanking will hurt and will be intense, but, not abusive. It will hurt Carlisle more than Edward.

Fourth, when I say the spanking will be intense, I don't mean a beat down. Carlisle would not do that. That's just not Carlisle, and frankly I would be disgusted with him too if he did. What I mean is that Carlisle is going to spank him more harshly than normal and Edward WILL NOT LIKE IT. No abuse, but, just intense. I promise this to all of you. Remember Carlisle only uses his hand. But, because I have shown so much waywardness in Edward, I have to make the spanking appropriate. Otherwise, what's the point, Right? I gave the warning because this will not be a traditional Carlisle spanking, and there will be a lot of stuff going on. There will be a lot more emotion, pleading, on both parts. That is all I can say without spoiling. I love these two and I can't make this turn out to be so bad that I hate them. Or that they hate each other. That is not what I want. I wanted to warn you all because you are so loyal to my work, I didn't want you to be too surprised or too hurt by the next chapter. But be warned, you will cry. So will I (FROWNS). We will cry together with our duo. We love them so much…we will get through it (SMILES). So for clarity, Carlisle _will_ hurt him, but, _not_ abuse him. I will make things right between them. Don't worry!

Remember, Carlisle has promised to give Edward his say. He always takes the time to listen to their understanding of the problem, explain the purpose of the discipline, and then go from there. He also takes the time to comfort. I have a plan that one of you gave me that I think is brilliant. I love you for that. I hadn't thought of it that way but it is awesome. We will get to see Daddy love his son and the bond increases. Carlisle doesn't want to do this, but, his patience has been tested so that he is like most parents, JUST DONE. No, he is not angry enough to fly off the handle and just start wailing him. I will go ahead and tell you that one reason he takes the other children out of school is to allow himself a chance to calm down. He was mad enough to hurt Edward. Even during the conference he wanted to get him then, but, he controlled himself. By taking the other children out, and telling them to come home, this gives him a chance to reel his own anger back in. Remember Carlisle knows who he is as a man, etc. He knows how much he can take. He knows his limitations. He knows that he has reached them and could seriously injure his son whom he loves so much. He knew he had to take all precautions to prevent another scene like before. That's all I can say without doing too much spoiling.

Remember, just as this is a lesson for Edward, Daddy Vampire is also learning some lessons too. He's never been in this position to this extent either because Edward never had a girlfriend. He's having to adjust his own fears and emotions. He loves his family and children. He is not perfect. As with most fathers, he has to learn how to be a father, and sometimes that hurts. We are going to see young Edward teach this 300 year old vampire some life lessons too. (*wink*).

Lastly, Edward does have the ability to read minds…that is his gift. But, Carlisle wants him to learn to use it when it is appropriate. Edward can control it. Even in the SM books, he was able to tune into the voices he wanted to hear, and let the other others become a buzz. What Carlisle had a problem with was that Edward was purposefully snooping on other's people's privacy. He wasn't using it for the right reason. When he listened to lunchroom conversation and to Carlisle and Bella's, Carlisle and Esme's, he was doing that on purpose. Notice, he gave Bella and Charlie their privacy. The point I was trying to show was that Edward has to be careful with his gift, and that it is just plain rude to invade on other's people private thoughts. Just as it would be if someone was eavesdropping through a wall or something.

I am trying to so that here is this coven leader, who is trying to play the role of so many human things. Everyone in his coven is his responsibility. It is his obligation to teach them and instruct them so that they can stay under the radar. The whole cheating incident is insignificant in the grand scheme of things, but for this story, it just shows how they interact with these types of problems as a family. Carlisle has to teach his children to use their powers respectfully, not to hurt people. Otherwise, as many of you have said, he would have a bunch of rebellious people doing whatever they want, when they want it. Other coven leaders would destroy them for any behavior that would expose them. Carlisle wouldn't do that. He tries to love and correct them without having to physically harm them or send them away.

So when you see Carlisle and Esme chastising Edward about his gift, it's not that they are punishing him for having it, or not being able to control it. They are simple trying to teach him the inappropriateness of abusing it. Thanks for your feedback on this.

Finally, I love you guys. Thanks for being my readers. Thanks for all of your reviews. Thanks for your valuable and constructive feedback. I feel like I am at the Golden Globes or something. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. I want to tell you so much but if I do I will spoil the story. Please be patient, and I will do my best not to disappoint.

One last note, to write a story this detailed it takes a lot of time. I will try to update real soon. HAVE A GREAT DAY!


	14. Chapter 14 Painful Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

WARNING: This story contains reference to and corporal punishment in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read.

A/N: Well, hello there. Thanks for all of your fantastic reviews. They were all so awesome. Some of them made me cry. Thanks for taking the time to leave a review. That means a lot, because it takes a lot of hard work and time to write these. I love you guys. After my warning, in the last chapter, I felt like I needed to transition and prepare more for Edward's spanking. I think you will like this chapter. Keep reading!

Carlisle's POV

As we walked toward my Mercedes, anger was my vice. In almost twenty four hours, my youngest son had nearly caused me to lose my sanity. I was at a total loss for explanation. I was flabbergasted. What in the world was happening to my boy? Of course, he was over one hundred years old, but that didn't matter. He was still _mine_. I had desired a son that I could never biologically conceive, so I hand selected him especially for me. He was _my _creation. For centuries I have boasted that I was fortunate to have chosen him. When I found him, it was as if I was taking him home from the hospital for the first time after his birth, even though he was already about grown when I met him. Yes…Edward Anthony Masen became Edward Anthony Cullen by my own manipulation of fate. Yes…he was my child.

Just as Edward Masen Sr.'s blood had once ran through his veins, my venom ran through them now. He was just as much mine as he was Edward's and Elizabeth's son. Now as we entered the car, I sighed heavily. My Edward, my first son, was about to drive me mad, literally. I had been his father long enough to know everything about him. I knew all of his favorites. I knew what angered him and what made him happy. I knew of all his talents… every one of them. I knew of every scar and marking on his body. I knew some of his most personal secrets, his pains, his desires, and his wants. Most of all I knew he loved me and I him. But right at this moment, I was a father who was absolutely clueless to the needs of his child.

Honestly, Edward was scaring the hell out me. There weren't many things that caused me to harbor such fear. But this, in the words of my son Emmett, _**was off the chain**_! I was completely blown away by his flailing temperament. How could one person alter so quickly? Years of practicing medicine pretty much dulled the element of surprise for me. Not too many things caught me off guard. But Edward…he astonished me. He jumbled my 300 year-old mind to the point where, over the last several hours, I was wishing for a human experience…drunkenness! To put it plainly, the kid was messing with my head. My sweet, beautiful Edward was showing me a side of him that must have been lying dormant or something.

The silence in the car did not damper my anger. Edward had defied my position of authority in my own coven. I could _not_ allow that incident to go unchecked no matter how much I wanted to. Rebellion of that magnitude was unacceptable, and could destroy everything that I had worked so hard to maintain. The clicking sound of the seat belts was quite irritating as we finally secured our departure from Forks High. Edward was moving at a slothlike pace getting in the car. He was already on my nerves, and so help me, I could have sworn he was trying to screw with me on purpose.

I was father to five very active and rambunctious children. The two that had always offered me the most challenge were Emmett and Rose. Emmett was the one who usually carried on like this. He was the most rebellious, and frankly had received the most spankings. Because of his brute strength and desire to win at _everything_, he often bowed up at me. A battle of wills was not uncommon for us. I _always_ won.

Rose, well let's say that I have grown accustomed to her petulant ways. I was convinced I had changed her in the middle of some kind of serious mood swing. Her behavior was usually much easier to correct than Emmett's. Oh she was tough alright…very bull-headed and stubborn. Despite this, she would melt every time I had to chastise her. Although she had problems adjusting to this life, and is yet to accept it completely, she knew who her Daddy was. Her biological parents had spoiled her rotten, and admittedly, I shared in her ruining when she became _my_ little girl. Well…she was not so little when I found her dying in the street that lone night. That didn't matter, and still doesn't change my view of her. She will forever be my baby, the daughter I always wanted. Long before Alice came into the picture, she had me wrapped tightly around her fingers. Of course, I had no issues with that whatsoever, and while she was mean as a rattle snake when she wanted to be, it pleased me greatly to have her in my life. Her meanness was no match for my unconditional love for her.

The other children had their share of problems too. Jasper, with his military background, would usually surrender to my authority as his father without too much of a battle. Usually we could converse with each without strain. He was pretty rational for the most part. He was 20 years old when he was changed by a vampire named Maria in 1863. He had barely entered into his manhood when he joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Even though Jasper's military ranking was quite impressive, he equated me to a commanding officer who vied for his allegiance. I knew that because of his extensive military training, he had a greater respect my position as the leader of our coven and our family. He had learned to respect his superiors, so usually a mild rebuke or the occasional hard spanking would settle him.

In the beginning he lacked self-control, and had a hard time adjusting to our vegetarian lifestyle. Nevertheless, I showed him the unrestricted, true, and faithful love of a father. He had difficulty accepting me as such, mainly because of his history of complicated relationships. It took years and much effort to teach him our lifestyle, and more importantly, how to integrate himself into the institution of family. To the greatest extent of that time, I have never stopped giving him my love. I wanted him as my son as much I had wanted my other boys.

For a long time, I was just Carlisle. I was surprised and speechless the day he approached me in my study, and broke down in 'tears' in my arms. I cradled him like I had done countless numbers of infants and children at the hospital. I didn't even remember how long I rocked him in comfort, but it was that day that the wall between us crumbled with amazing ferocity. I was finally granted the opportunity to bond with him when he _asked_ my permission, not just to call me his Father, but his Daddy. I had to swallow my tears as I drove us home.

Finally, there was my other baby girl…sweet little Alice. She was truly a God-send. I had often told her that she was sent especially for me. I got to hand pick Edward, Rose, and Emmett, but, fate chose Alice and her husband Jasper for me. She was one of my heart strings. She could ask for anything, and I would grant it. Money...time...hair model...guinea pig...granted! I was putty in her hands. She knew this, but she also knew that if I asked her to do something, it was understood that she would comply. Her premonitions almost always gave her the upper hand, so noncompliance was rarely an issue for her. She could see the outcome of most of her actions before she did them, and was usually she was able to avoid punishment. Besides, she was _so _sweet and adorable; it was hard to even dish out a verbal reprimand to her.

I am yet to figure out how that graceful, pixie-like 17 year-old girl of mine could manage to spend _so_ much of my money. She was a true shopaholic. She knew I never made a fuss, so she designated me as her personal ATM. Shopping was a daily event for her. When she finally came home from her trips, my boys caught ghost when they saw her coming down the driveway…even Jasper. So that meant she would sucker-punch Daddy into helping her unload the car. I was always awestruck that she shopped enough for ten families, let alone for just ours.

Alice had received few spankings…_very_ few. One time Rose trashed her closet because of some stupid argument they had going. That set her off like a tiny missile. After her arrival, _every_ Cullen had quickly learned that noone disturbed Alice's clothes. Of course my boys, including Jasper, knew this and tortured her daily. That particular time she jumped on Rose, and they were literally throwing blows and destroying furniture. Edward and I broke up the fight. Of course, I had to contain Rose. Edward wasn't about to wrestle with her. That would have been a worse fight. After listening to their explanations, I sent Edward away so I could do the unthinkable. I spanked them both and was crying more than they were afterwards.

I had witnessed Edward's rebellious side in the past. This was not new to me. He and I had butted heads before, but usually it did not take much correction for him to straighten up. But this new raging tornado of teenage hormones and emotions was giving me serious whiplash. When my friends and colleagues would gripe about their children's errant behavior, I would stand back and silently smile because mine were pretty near perfect-or so I thought they were.

I had not issued my submission command to Edward since he was a newborn. That was the one command that I hated to give, and tried to completely refrain from using it. I preferred to have an open, give and give relationship with my family. I didn't like commanding them to do _anything. _That was not how I wanted them to show me respect or love for the matter. I wanted them to give those things to me by their own free will, not because I demanded it of them. They also knew I freely gave them the same.

That submission order was powerful, and everyone in my house knew what it meant. I knew that Edward had quickly lost control during his conference, and that he was not going to be able to fix it. He did not know how to return to his safe place. Yes, as his father I knew this. I knew my son. I had debated as to whether or not I should even issue it. Fearing that he would cause a bigger disturbance, I chose to utilize it. I was not surprised that it had instantly settled him. I saw the reaction on the men's faces when Edward abruptly stopped, but I didn't give much attention to them. Surely they just thought he had reconsidered his decision to leave. After all, he was just another kid throwing a tantrum...at least that's what they were accustomed to dealing with. I was sure of that.

I was so relieved that my son had chosen to readily submit to that order. Had he disobeyed, I would have been forced to deal with him in ways that I wouldn't ordinarily dream of doing. I knew that he'd found a way to let me know that he was obeying me without bringing unneccesary attention to us. The kid was smart, despite his unruliness. At that moment, I knew that he was done with his fight, and he knew it too.

I did not like being that tough on my children. I wanted to be Super-Dad. I wanted to laugh with them...to play video games with them that made absolutely no sense to me. I wanted to participate in any and every healthy activity with they wanted me to. I didn't like having to discipline them. I certainly didn't appreciate having to treat them as if they were small children. I was angry with myself that I had allowed Edward to reduce me to this. I should have been able to control myself better than that. He was just a kid who needed a strong man in his life to teach and guide him.

Who would have thought that a vampire of more than 300 years would be stunted by a seventeen year old? Sure, his chronological age was in excess of 100, but those teenage hormones that were trapped at his transformation were surfacing now with vengeance. It was as if they were waiting for the right time and the right target. I guess that the time had come, and I was the target. _God please help me! This boy is going find a new way to kill a vampire!_

Edward was born and reared in a time when such behavior would have earned him several hard lashings with all kinds of objects. In my day, it was not uncommon to be spanked with straps of just about anything. Truthfully, I would rather die before I did that to any one of my children. Edward's father passed away from the Spanish Flu just as Edward was starting to enter manhood. He had taught him _some_ things, like how to respect women, how to work, and how to knot a tie; but, Edward Sr. was gone before young Edward had the chance to fall in love. Therefore, he dodged the hormonal bullets that were currently being fired at me.

For more than a century, Edward was a lone tortoise in a shell, plagued by depression and self-loathing. _Finally_, he met sweet Bella, who I consider to be a daughter. While I was over-joyed that he had Bella in his life, and truly believed that he was deserving of her love, this new teenage love thing was unknown territory for me. I had never experienced this with my other children. Rosalie had been engaged before her transformation. When she found Emmett, I did not hesitate to change him for her. Emmett had experienced women before he was transformed, so their budding relationship was met with much easier transition. Alice and Jasper were already seasoned by the time they joined our family, so there were no problems there. Even I had evaded this type of drama with Esme.

I understand that Edward had been waiting for a long time for someone to love, but _my God!_ I had not seen this one coming. How could a father prepare for this? I wanted so badly to support and encourage the relationship that was developing between them, but I really felt as if I needed to prescribe myself some strong medication just to get through it. Change of this magnitude was rare for us vampires, but Bella had caused a complete altercation in my son that came with an entirely different set of problems.

The thought of Edward being forever trapped in this rebellious teenage state was quite terrifying. I hoped that it was only a phase that would eventually dissolve because I truly didn't know how much more of it I could stand. Edward's father had _unknowingly_ passed the 'teaching-Edward-Jr.-to-be-a-man' torch to me. I willfully accepted it and could honestly say that I had no regrets. So help me, I was going to find a way to stay away from the edge of insanity; one way or the other.

I willed myself to calm down after the drama filled morning I had. It began in my front yard when my son decided he wanted to regress to his toddler years. I was amazed at how quickly he lost control. After all these years, I was still having to chastise him about his temper. His behavior had been so infantile; I was forced to correct his focus. Now after all of that, he still showed his ass today at school. _What the…?_

My plate was overflowing with Edward. I was done. I had taken all I could stand. I tried to talk to him -to reason with him, but he continued to act like a rebellious boy. I didn't want to whip him, but his behavior during that conference pushed away all reservations I had. He was overdue for the whipping of his life, and he knew it. Edward knew better than to carry on the way he did this morning. Swearing, yelling, defying authority…_for the love everything holy! _He knew that raised my cold venom to boiling point. He embarrassed us as well as himself.

As I rehashed the earlier events, the intensity of my wrath started to build again. I was so mad at him. I would like to think that I had done a much better job with Edward. I couldn't help but wonder when I'd failed him. He knows better than to cheat, just as he knew better than putting his hands on his mother, disrespecting me, and doing ignorant stuff like growling at other students! That in itself was enough to earn him several swats independent of any previous mal behavior.

I cannot lie. It _ticked _me off during his conference when I had asked him to take his seat and he told me 'no.' I wanted to snatch a knot in him right then. If the principal had not been present, I would have spanked his bare behind, even with Esme in the room. I considered myself a good father. I was not unjust with my children. I tried to understand their strengths and weakness, their goals and ambitions, their ups and downs. I have always tried to help them maintain their focus, and keep proper prospective. I seized every opportunity to teach, to correct through love, and to show what it meant to be part of a family. There was no good thing I would withhold from my children.

Edward's behavior did more than anger me. It hurt me. It angered me because he challenged my authority as his father and coven leader, and it hurt because of the fact that I _am _his father, and he doesn't have to act that way to get what he needs. He regarded me as one of his play mates. He _was_ a grown man, but he was _still_ a child. All at the same time, and no amount of time would ever change that. I understood this. I really did. I had often questioned whether my decision to change him at seventeen was a good one. To give him credit, he had matured a great deal throughout the last century. It just seemed that ever since Bella entered the picture, he had found his way back to those earlier years. I could only hope this would turn out to be a good thing.

Again I was terrified of this stage. The bond we shared was strong and had stood against worse, but we were bucking like two bulls. What was really scary was the thought that those rebellious hormones would eventually give way to the sexual ones that had been fenced in since he reached puberty. I felt shivers run down my spine as I thought about that. The others were all experienced and their intimacy with each other affored me with no problems. That would all be new to Edward.

There wasn't anything I was afraid to challenge head on, but Edward becoming sexually involved with Bella was one of them...especially considering that she was human! If my son was giving me a hard time now, I didn't want to think about what that would feel like. I quickly blocked those thoughts. I didn't have the mental tenacity to process _that _stage of their relationship at the moment. I was grateful that he wasn't showing interest yet -at least I thought he wasn't. As much time as he spent in Bella's bedroom while she slept, I was sure his mind was where _every_ teenage boy's was when he was lying next to his girlfriend in her bed in a dark room. I shivered again. We certainly did not need to add that to the equation…not now!

Edward was sitting quietly in the back seat with his head bowed. I knew my son better than anyone. He was afraid. Thankfully not of me personally, but, of what was about to take place in our home. Fear gripped him, and held him tight in a trancelike state. He barely even breathed. I was sure he was thinking about his actions, and their consequences. He was also embarassed by his behavior.

Even though his fear paralyzed him, I suspected he was trying to eavesdrop on my thoughts. He would want to assess my state of mind before we arrived. It had taken years of practice, but I had learned to block his intrusion and still think at the same time. If I were a gambler, I would bet my Mercedes that he was trying to find a way in. I barred him mainly because of the intensity of my anger. I didn't want him to be afraid of me again. He was already nervous, and afraid of the spanking, so I decided to protect him for the moment.

We had been riding for almost ten minutes and was nearing our home. I chose not to communicate with Edward, mentally or verbally. I was just too frustrated to go there with him. He and I would have a chance to talk later, but now I didn't care to speak to him. _Carlisle you have to calm yourself. Edward is just a child under you. Yes he is acting out for God knows what reason, but you have to stay in control. You cannot lose control with your son! You love him, and your foremost priority is his well being...no matter what. I know you're angry, but you musn't take your aggression out on him. You are the parent, not the child. Edward needs love and guidance, and it is your responsibility to make sure this happens. Release the anger Carlisle; focus on what Edward needs to learn from this. I know you want to spank him good, but stay focused. He needs your love just as much as he needs your discipline. _I knew my silence was frustrating Edward, maybe even hurting him, but I knew if there was any verbal exchange, I could possibly explode.

Esme sat quietly with her elbow resting on the door, chin in hand. She was another reason why I was so anxiety ridden. We hadn't spoken to each other much since our argument in the school parking lot before the conference. I hated fighting with her. She could be so stubborn when she wanted to be. I loved her dearly, but sometimes she got on my nerves just as much as the children did. I understood where she was coming from about the spanking issue, but I thought we had resolved that last night. I felt bad for speaking to her the way that I had, and wanted so desperately to make things right with her. She was aggravated with my decision to hurt her _baby__. _She had literally given me the boot about all of this, and the fight was still in her. She had made one last attempt to save his behind, but was met with failure.

Although I regretted Edward's childish display, I was glad Esme saw what I had been preaching for the last several hours. She had become as perturbed and distraught by his behavior as I was. She relinquished some of her over protectiveness, and rose to her own throne of maternal authority a couple of times. I, of course, conceded and allowed her to do her thing. He listened to her…well for the most part. She demonstrated that while she could protect her cub, she could also strap him if she wanted to.

As we turned into the driveway, the silence remained. The other children had been given instructions to come home after they left the school. I was sure they had no questioned as to what this was about with Alice in the car with them. She would tell them what they needed to know.

Edward looked like he should literally be dead. If he had a heart that was capable of beating, I would be able to hear it from miles away. I glanced quickly at him through the mirror. He was nervously trying to hold it together. He looked like he was trying not to cry. He was like a little boy who had been caught stealing a cookie, or in a lie. He was so pitiful. This broke through my anger a little.

The cavity in my chest seemed to tighten as I watched him sit like this. He seemed so different than the boy I had witnessed only minutes ago at his school. He was _my_ Edward again. Sweet…precious…humble…and innocent. He was my baby. I wanted to reach out to him and hug him. I yearned for his love in return. I wanted everything to be right again between us. I wanted the division and discord to be gone. I wanted to laugh and joke with him. To tousle his bronze hair, and see him shy away from me when I showered him with sweet nothings, planting unwanted and avoided kisses on his forehead. I wanted my son back.

_Ahh…there you go Carlisle. That's it. Let Edward help you calm yourself. Let your love for him keep you focused. That's what it takes. That love will keep your perspective straight so that you can't hurt him. _

I pulled into our huge garage and killed the engine. Edward didn't budge one inch. Esme reached down to gather her belongings and looked at me, obviously wondering why I wasn't making a move to get out. "What?" She asked.

"I am going to hunt. I will be back shortly." Esme knew me almost as well as I knew myself. She nodded in understanding, and softly spoke the word 'okay.' She knew I was going to hunt to release negative energy. She'd witnessed my almost-attack on our son last. She knew exactly why I needed to get away for a while. She then got out, and went into the house at vampire speed. She too needed a break.

Edward and I were alone. I gazed into the mirror, but could only see his bronze locks. He was ashamed, and the bowing of his head did not conceal this. I was calmer now. Years of practice had enabled me to easily rein my anger in when necessary. Though I was still infuriated, I was not as enraged as I had been.

I felt the car shaking in time with Edward's knees. He was about to have a nervous breakdown. He didn't know what I was thinking because I had not allowed him to. The fact that I checked him out of school, and then came home and decided to hunt scared him to death. That could only mean one thing to him. I was angry, and he would soon feel my wrath.

His breathing was labored now. His eyes were full and I saw him swipe at his tears a few times. He looked as if he was seriously contemplating something. Like Esme, he looked liked he didn't understand why were not moving. The mental block was still on, so his comprehension of the situation had to be obscured. It seemed as though he was waiting for me to give him permission to get out.

"Edward, please get out of the car." My voice startled him, and he jumped. This was the first time I had spoken to him since I ordered him from Mr. Greene's office. He looked up at me, confused. _Oh, God. Please help me get through this! I can't do this to him! I don't want to do this to him! This will hurt me more than it will hurt him. I love him so much. I know I have to do this for his good, but this is just almost unbearable._

Edward was still as a boulder. Feared glued him to my leather seats. _Oh my, the boy is panicking._ "Edward, did you hear me, Son?" I asked, not taking my focus off him. Being a physician was a valuable asset when one was the father of teenage vampires. For all of the mending, taping, and bandaging I had to do, that part of my 'humanity' was priceless. I recognized shock when I saw it. He was just about there.

I twisted in my seat to face him. That move scared him. _He still doesn't seem afraid of me, but my mental barricade seems to be sending him over the edge._ I was just about to surrender it, and let him in when he did something that completely threw me off guard. I reached out for him, to try to soothe his fear, and he nearly took the hinge off of the door trying to get out.

He jumped out so fast, my head spun. He slammed the door just as I joined him on the outside. He blurred back about four paces. I didn't move, but stared at him for a moment. I was afraid if I budged a micro-centimeter, he would shatter under the pressure.

Fear was all I saw. He had never been so afraid of discipline before. I had spanked him before, but I had never seen this reaction. The boy was having a full blown meltdown. His eyes were wild, and he seemed frail -so boy-like. I wanted to hold him, and comfort him. I _needed _to give that to him right then. I needed to reassure him that, although I was angry, I loved him and wanted to take away his fear.

He looked to his left. Then to his right. Then back to his left and finally behind him. I stared intently at him now. He was contemplating _running_. _Oh, my. This is not good. This boy is seriously going to run. Maybe I shouldn't have threatened him the way I did. If he runs, then that means I have to catch him...that will not be good for either of us._

"Edward?" I needed to assess his frame of mind, so I granted him access to mine so he could verbalize his thoughts to me. I took two steps toward him, and he immediately blurred further back. "Edward, come to me Son." I beckoned gently. He shook his head 'no.' Amazingly, I did not anger at this. That one little innocent, boyish shake of his head nearly killed me. I now knew what Esme felt like when she wanted to baby him, and rock him in her arms when he was hurting. I was never going to be able to make it through this evening if this continued. _Keep your focus Carlisle. _I encouraged myself. I would stay committed to my course, but right now, my son needed me. _Edward, I know you are afraid, but I am not going to hurt you. I promise. You can trust me._

He broke down in tears, venom completely saturating his face. He looked like a two year-old who had fallen out of the swing at the playground and scraped his knee. He wanted his Daddy to comfort him. My eyes were beginning to sting by the hurt that I was feeling for him. I was in a tug of war against the urge to stay angry and that to forgive him and mend his brokenness.

I took a couple of baby steps toward him. I knew his trust in me did not falter, but he was still not sure if I was going to spank him right then or not. I wasn't sure what was happening. He had full access to my mind, so, he knew I wasn't going to do that. He blurred back some more. We both knew that the other children would be arriving soon, and this would not be good for Edward at all. I tried to coax him again.

"Edward, are you afraid of me?" He didn't move for a few seconds. Finally he shook his head 'no' again. I proceeded with my questioning. "Are you going to run away from me?" He didn't respond to that question. This was breaking my dead heart. I felt my throat closing from a lump of venom-saliva that was forming. I choked back tears as I continued. I had to force my voice to stay in one piece. He knew that what I was saying was from the heart.

"Edward, don't run away from me. Please come here." My son was crying like a baby. Esme appeared at the garage door this time. She had heard all of this. She stood with her arms folded across her chest, her own tears glistening as she watched the transaction before her. This momentarily distracted Edward. I inched closer, only to make him go backwards.

"Edward, come to me. Let's go inside so we can talk about this. The others will be here shortly." _Why did I say that?_ His eyes spread wild like a deer in headlights. He backed up more swiftly now, but stopped at the edge of the woods. In synchrony with his quick movements, I move with him but stopped when he did. I was now standing where he had originally been standing. His body was trembling.

"Edward, I know you are listening to my mind, so, you know how much I love you. I am not going to hurt you the way you think I am." My coaxing was of no avail. I felt the calmness slipping again. He sensed that. He was shaking from the sobs and fear. I squatted to the ground, resting on the balls of my feet. _Maybe this will help calm him._ "Edward," I spoke calmly in a hushed voice. "Son, can you at least talk to me from where you're standing. It is hurting me to see you like this. Why are you so afraid?"

My boy put his hands to his face, then to each side of his head at his temples. He was distressed. He fought to control his sobs so that he could find his voice. He stared at me and saw that I was not going to pounce on him. He was probably remembering the dining room scene last night, and became fearful that I would attack him or something. _I don't what is going on_. He wiped his face with his hands and shirt, but more venom spewed from his beautiful eyes that were black from fear and stress.

"You said you are g-g…" He made a choking noise as he tried to get the words out. "…going t-to hurt me bad."

I was relieved that he finally spoke. I waited a moment longer before I spoke to continue to allow him a chance to calm himself. "Come to me Son." He was thinking about it. I spoke gently. His mother was still gazing from the garage. She was visibly in tears. _Oh, not you too. I won't be able to stand this much longer. _"Please." I decided to tag my command to reinforce his trust.

"I'm sorry Dad!" He cried, but still didn't move from his safe spot. "I was…was trying to do what you said…" Again my heart melted. I spread my arms wide for him. The invitation was there for the taking. He knew I had not changed my mind about spanking him, but now I wanted nothing more than to provide comfort. He knew I was calm enough to give that to him at that moment.

"I know, Son. Come over here so we can talk this out." Just as he was about to take a step forward, Rose's red convertible sped into view. He stepped back and quickly wiped his face with his shirt. He seemed embarrassed by his display of emotions, especially in front of his brothers. He looked at me, and then at them as they passed between us. There was a look of sheer horror that suddenly appeared on his face. _ALICE_. He had caught her thoughts. She must have shown him his future. He knew that I would not back out on my promise now, so he must have seen the spanking later, or maybe something entirely different.

As the kids hopped out of the car they all stared at us. It was then that Edward caught me off guard for the second time since we'd arrived home. His head snapped into the direction of his big brother Emmett, and the fear that I saw earlier quickly became rage. I stood to my feet. I didn't have to read his mind to predict his next move. His face was smeared with venom, but his eyes were clear. There was no mistake about it. He was angry.

He shifted his gaze from Emmett to the others, then back at me. _He's reading their minds. I know that he'd listened to my conversation with Bella, so, he is embarrassed that she knows he is going to be spanked. Oh, my! The poor boy! I have been a teenager in love before, and something like this would have been devastating to me as well. What teenage boy wanted his beautiful girlfriend to know such a thing? He's waited so long for Bella. He is embarrassed enough at having gone for so many years without a girlfriend, and now that he has one, he wants to do everything in his power to make sure she sticks around._

_I am not sure who told Bella about Edward's punishment, but I am going to get to the bottom of it. That was Edward's secret to tell, not theirs. They had no right to disclose this information to Bella. This is why he was angry when I came back to Mr. Greene's office. There was no doubt that he felt betrayed by his own family. He was mad that I affirmed Bella's inquisition of his punishment. I'd told her that I was going to spank him. Even though he wasn't meant to hear that, he did. This could not end well!_

His eyes were painted with black oil as he glared at all of us. Esme moved outside, and was standing beside me, her face stained with tears. Edward was ice. He balled his fists at his sides causing his knuckles to become deathly white. He was hurting. He had been captured by fear, and now by fury. His eyes overflowed again. It was as if he was trying to decide what to do. He seemed unsure of himself as he calculated his next move.

"Edward," He snapped his head toward me, but did not break his stance. "Can we please go inside so that we can all discuss what has happened?" I pleaded earnestly. He started crying again, anger driving him this time. "Edward, would it be okay if I approached you now?" I stepped toward him again, this time gaining more yardages. Afraid that he would suddenly panic and flee into the woods, I was careful not to advance to fast. He did not scurry away as he had earlier. _Great…he's letting me in. If I can just get to him, I might be able to calm him down._

Before I could press my foot to the ground again, he growled viciously. _Whoa!_ I froze instantly. I was not expecting that! By the time I realized that he wasn't growling at me, he snapped his head back in the direction of his four siblings, and snarled at them. It was deep…intense…a WARNING! He clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. I'd seen this before. He was preparing for attack. He drew his fists tighter; his fixation bore through each of them. Edward Cullen was about to unleash the vampire within him. I immediately intervened.

"Edward," I stepped towards him, but quickly aborted my movement when he growled at me. There was no mistake this time who that was for. _O…K…A…Y!_ _He is not hearing me at all. He is going fast. I have to get to him before he does something he regrets. _I decided to try mental communication again, so, I granted him more privilege to my thoughts. _Edward I know that you are not in control of yourself right now, and I really need for you to calm down. Please don't make your situation any worse. I don't want to have to punish you any harder than I already have to. Are they antagonizing you? Are you defending yourself? Bella? I want you to relax, and allow me to come to you. I know that they told Bella about your situation…I will deal with them for that. Don't take this into your own hands because someone will surely get hurt. It will only cause more trouble for you. You're upset, and I am here for you, but you have got to…_

Before I could finish my mental encouragement, Emmett's voice roared through the eerie tension that encircled us. "AW, Eddie, little bro…don't be like that!" He laughed, clearly amused by Edward's performance. My suspicion was confirmed. He had been the antagonist - the offending party. Leave it to Emmett to egg on a fight. If his little brother was challenging him to a brawl, he certainly wouldn't back down. "What's the matter, E.D.D.I.E? Oh, I forgot, Bella's all in now! Man that has to really suck for you!"

It was clear to me that Emmett was only teasing him, trying to get a rise out of him. Edward should be used to his ragging by now. Emmett didn't seem to purposefully want to start a fight, but he misjudged Edward's mental stability. He knew Edward was ticked by what they'd done, but he underestimated just how angry he was. Knowing my son, he probably gave Edward a complete run down of the lunch conversation from start to finish, never missing a beat. I could only imagine what he saw in the minds of the other three.

Edward growled at him again.

Emmett flexed his large muscles and squared his shoulders. He smirked, and then cackled at him. "Hey…little Eddie…that's what you get for playing in my head! Stay the hell out, and you won't have to get your panties in a wad!" _My God! Emmett has absolutely no shame about himself. That was enough to make me mad…let alone Edward._

Edward squared _his_ shoulders now, his onyx eyes boring through his brother. Whoosh…Whoosh…huuh…huuh! That was the labored symphony of Edward's breathing. His nostrils flared. He could have spit fire. Emmett must have been painting quite a picture for him in his mind. I knew I had to intervene again before this got out of hand.

"Emmett, cut that out right now! I've had enough of this foolishness. Stop taunting Edward. You are in enough hot water as it is because of that mouth of yours." The two of them started bickering back and forth, yelling at each other across the yard. If I didn't know them, I would think they were enemies at this point. The swearing, name calling, and hurling of insults was paramount to the sibling teasing that they normally did. We didn't have neighbors, but they would surely attract attention somewhere as loud as they were carrying on if this continued.

"EMMETT! EDWARD! That's enough! Let's go inside before someone gets hurt." My voice was calm, but those two boys were breaking me down. _After all this is said and done with, I am going to need a hunting trip for two weeks!_ "Emmett quit torturing Edward. Edward you need to calm down."

Jasper sent calming waves among us. His manipulation seemed to soothe everyone's nerves but theirs. All of this tension was taking over him.

"I bet you cry more than Bella does!" Emmett shouted across the yard.

"Emmett, I said that's enough! I mean it. Do you want to join Edward's plight this evening?" The calmness was losing its footing. My voice was sterner now. "Do you think I am playing with you?"

"No, Sir." He replied, frowning. He was visibly irritated.

"I suggest you do as you're told." I scanned my yard, looking at each member of my family. They all looked distraught.

"Dad, Edward has no right to listen to our thoughts. I mean Alice already told us that he knew about our conversation. She warned us that he went bonkers in his conference 'cause he got mad at Mike Newton and because we told Bella about him getting his sweetness whipped bare tonight!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO DO THAT! NONE OF YOU DID! THAT IS MY DAMN BUSINESS!" Edward yelled. He stomped his foot like a baby bull. Truly this was a sight to see. Edward was much smaller than Emmett. Though he was faster, Emmett was stronger. He had the upper hand on Emmett because he could read his mind, and know what his next move would be; but, if it came down to a match of strength, Emmett would crush him. If I wasn't so fed up with them right now, I might have found some amusement in watching the lanky boy challenge his burly older brother.

"Well if you had stayed out of _our _business, you wouldn't know that your sweet little piece knows that your hundred year-old ass is going to be smokin' for days! Yeah, I don't blame you. I would cry too if I had a fine girl that all the guys wanted a piece of, and she suddenly found out that I still get spankings." Emmett taunted him relentlessly.

This infuriated me, but before I could interject a reprimand, he continued with his assault. "Man…dang Eddie…I feel bad for ya! I bet you're probably thinking that she thinks you're not a real man. Hell, what chic like that would?" Okay so now Emmett was no longer just trying to get a rise out of Edward. He was just as ticked off as his brother was. He was intentionally pushing Edward's fuses to start a fight.

"I mean _all _the guys at Forks High think she's hot, _especially_ Mike Newton. You remember him, right? You know, the guy that secretly wants to bone her? I bet tonight, when she's all alone, she will be thinking…I can't believe my man…I mean my boy…still gets his tail busted by his dad. At least Mike doesn't. Maybe I'll moan Mike's name tonight! Hmmm...Mike...Edward ain't sh-"

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Esme and I scolded him harshly at the same time. "That's it Emmett, get inside RIGHT NOW!" I was shouting now. If I had any blood, my entire head and neck would be red as hot lava. That did it. I was through with this. "Get upstairs to your room, NOW!"

Over the years, I had fined tuned my reflexes. They were sharp. My intuition was keen. My eyesight was perfection. My ability to sense danger was superior to that of humans, and to that of nature's beasts. My ears were supersonic. There wasn't much I couldn't discern with my five senses. My reaction time was hardly ever off.

Edward released a growl that was unmistakably inhuman, and charged with the speed of a young newborn vampire toward his brother. Somehow I was much quicker. It wasn't until I collided with Edward in mid-air that I appreciated my vampire agility and strength. I was his creator. He was my creation. Everything…_everything _about me physically was superior to him, especially my strength.

There was no doubt that he was strong…powerful…graceful…and super fast. He was all of those things. He had never backed down from any mortal enemy that challenged him. He was quite capable of maintaining his own, but not against me. As I caught him in the jump, I stretched the tendons in my muscles to form a tight clamp around his body with my arms. I was careful not to crush him under the pressure of my brute strength and power.

The sound of our bodies colliding was loud as clapping thunder during a rainstorm. Thank God it was overcast and had been raining. The neighbors would have thought the loud noises strange on a sunny day. He cried out as the pain of it jolted his torso.

As we collapsed to the ground, I shifted one of my arms so that my hand cradled his neck to protect it from the fall. I pinned him to the damp earth so that he was unable to move. There was no use in nonverbal communication at this point. He was beyond reason. He hissed and shouted a string of profanities at Emmett. His eyes were black fire now. Fury had turn into rage. His unnecessary need for air increased. He panted, crying and screaming his hatred for Emmett like a lunatic.

His slender body seemed feather light to me as I tacked him to the ground. I heard Esme scolding Emmett who was gladly accepting Edward's challenge. He wanted to fight. This displeased me greatly. This was one thing Esme and I strongly discouraged. Jasper's manipulation of our emotions was futile. The situation was too far gone. Alice and Rose joined in Esme's attempt to calm Emmett, who had become so angry that he too was near tears.

"Oh, please little brother, please. Do me the honor!" He yelled again. "You're such a creampuff! I bet Newton could stomp your ass!"

Edward growled viciously and loudly at him. The sound was deafening to my ears. I whirled my head toward Emmett as I continued to grapple with Edward who was flailing like a mad man. There was no doubt in my mind that if I turned him loose, he would try with everything he had to take his brother down.

Through clenched, grinding teeth, I yelled at my hefty son. "I…TOLD…YOU…TO…GO…INSIDE…EMMETT!" I huffed, fighting against Edward's resistance. A light must have come on in Emmett's head. He knew he had pushed me, and he would soon feel the repercussions. "I WON'T SAY THAT AGAIN, EMMETT CULLEN! YOU GO WAIT FOR ME UPSTAIRS!"

He grudgingly trampled towards the house with the others in tow, mumbling about the unfairness of this chaos. Esme joined them. I positioned Edward's face toward mine. I rested the full length of my body on top of him. He was crying. His body jerked and shook under mine. "Shhh, Edward…shhh. Look at…look at me, Son… Look at me!" I whispered to him. He kicked and squirmed, but slowed for a moment. "That's it, Son. Calm down. It's okay, Edward." I could hold him there all night if I needed to. I had wanted to hold him and give him comfort earlier. Now, while I was able to do that, I was holding him to calm him, to prevent him from attacking his brother.

"Get off of me, Dad. Let go of me!" He tried to squirm, but I wasn't having any of that. "Let me loose!" He yelled in my face.

I was not moved. I had already lost my collectedness enough today, so I willed myself to stay in control. "Edward, listen to me." He continued to struggle. I wrapped my legs under his. "Stop this, Edward!"

"NO! GET OFF!" He shouted, bearing his flawless teeth.

"Son, I am not going to let you up until you can calm yourself and listen to me." _God, this kid is strong! _He snarled at me and I tightened my grip on him.

"I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT CARLISLE!" He cried loudly. _Oh so I am Carlisle now? __Are you that mad, Edward? I am not letting you up until you gain control of yourself. _

I kept silent for a minute, and stared at him. I let him gripe some more. He writhed under my weight. "I know you are upset right now, Edward. I understand that." He cried harder. As I tried to calm him, he managed to untangle one of his arms. Holding a teenage vampire was difficult.

He started pounding my shoulder, trying to push me away. "EDWARD..." THUD…THUD…THUD. He kept shoving at my shoulder. I grabbed his arm and pinned it again. "Edward, stop it!"

"NO! Get off! I'm going to kill him!" He shrieked. "I'm gonna kick his butt!"

"Oh, so that's how you handle your problems? Huh, big man? Does that make you the man? Beating up Emmett? So, now you're pissed off, and you want to get yourself in more trouble? Haven't you learned anything?" I confronted him. "That's not how a man handles himself Edward!"

"I DON'T CARE! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" He moved his head side to side, yelling in my face again.

"Oh, yeah? Then why are we in this position? Why am I holding you like you're a baby? You wanna be a man, then act like one! You're over a hundred years old Edward. Is all of this really necessary? How are you ever going to keep Bella if you keep carrying on like this? This is how boys act, Edward! So are you a boy or man?"

He detangled his arm again and impaled my neck with his fist. So help me God, that did it! I maneuvered my body so that my full weight could pin his right shoulder and arm to the ground. I reached across his slender chest, and fastened his left shoulder and arm, pinning it to my chest. When I had him locked where he couldn't move, I shifted him slightly on his side so that his bottom faced out behind him. "Edward, do you want me to spank you right now?" I reached around his lower back with my free hand, and began tugging at the waist of his jeans. Luckily, they were loose and the belt didn't completely restrict movement. "Huh? Is that what you want?" As I pulled at his jeans, he really started crying and tried to free himself. He jerked violently, but the grip I had him in was tight. To steady him, I tightened some more, careful not to apply too much pressure. He was helpless.

"I don't want a whipping, Dad." Venom ran out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. He tried to twist to get his butt out of my way since his hands were pinned. "D-Dad…I…" He gurgled. "I don't want…a…please…" He sobbed. "Dad…please…" He sniffled, begging me not to begin whipping his butt right then. I loosened my grip on his jeans.

"You know better than to hit me like that. Boy, don't you _ever_ do that again." I chastened, my patience worn thin. "I ought to tear your ass up right now!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized. It was a good thing I was a doctor, and I was not squeamish. His face was nasty with venom.

"You _are_ going to be spanked, Edward." I stated firmly. "That has not changed."

"I don't want…every…everybody is in the –house!" He coughed as he tried to swallow venom in his throat. He sounded like he was getting strangled. "Please. I-I am sorry!

"If I let go of you, are you going to behave?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Yes, Sir." He choked out. "I won't do anything, Dad. I promise."

"Are you going to run?" I asked remembering his earlier contemplation.

"No, Sir." He choked again.

I released his jeans. "Alright, Edward. I am going to let you up. If you run or even attempt to go toward Emmett, I am going to wear your behind out, and I don't care who is in the house. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." I released my death grip on him, and allowed him to lie still for a moment. I rested on my side, and he leaned into my chest and cried out the rest of his fit. I didn't say anymore, but rubbed his back while he let go of his frustration. I stroked his hair, and pulled him tighter to me. I was still angry, but I was determined to give him the comfort he sought.

I knew every vampire on the inside of the house was hearing all of this. Edward was embarrassed to be spanked in front of the rest of the family. I remembered one time I was about to spank him with Esme in the house, he threw a fit. I knew that threatening him with this now would force him to correct his behavior. The last thing he wanted was for the others to witness his punishment. Of course, one sibling had already seen it anyway. He just wanted to keep it from the others.

There was a sudden calm that came over us. _JASPER_. I had felt him manipulating our emotions since he got out of the car. With the turmoil of crying, fear, anger, rage, and sadness mixing in the air, he had to be dying inside that house. He was trying his best to help calm things down so that he could find relief. A little bit more of this, he would have had to leave for a while.

"Edward, are you able to stand up?" I pulled him back so I could see him. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a handkerchief. I wiped the grime off of his face. He nodded 'yes' and I sat up, then stood. I reached down and pulled him up to stand in front of me. His crying had stopped, but he was still sniffling. I looked at him in awe and wiped stray tears from his face.

"You do know that once we get inside you are going to get that whipping I promised you, right? Again, this painful display changes nothing. You're not going to talk your way out of it." I was trying not to allow my voice to betray the anger I was feeling. It was pointless anyway. He knew what I was feeling. I crossed my arms over my chest, still holding the soiled handkerchief.

"Are you going to do it with them there?" He asked softly, head bowed.

I sighed. "Should I Edward?" I asked nonchalantly. He kept his head bowed, refusing to look at me. "Edward, look at me when I'm talking to you." He raised his head, his expression pitiful. "I mean, with the way you and Emmett have showed out this evening, I don't know what I am going to do."

His lips quivered and he started crying again. "Don't you start that, Edward. I mean it. I have had it with you. Now Emmett has to get a spanking because of this foolishness."

"Please don't spank me with them in the house."

I kept my arms crossed defensively over my chest. "Pleading won't work, Edward."

"Dad, you're going to do it with everybody watching? But...I-"

"Don't worry, Edward. I had no plans in doing that anyway." I looked at my watch. Two hours had passed since I checked the kids out of school. I was almost five o'clock now. "Edward I think you need to go hunting with Jazz and the girls. I will send Esme too. I'll deal with you when you get back."

"Yes, Sir." He said humbly. "You're still angry?"

"Hmmm..." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Edward had read my mind and was really asking me if I was calm enough to spank Emmett without hurting him. _Amazing! You were just ready to kill your brother a few minutes ago, and now you're concerned about him! You teenagers are going to bring on my demise for sure! I can't hardly keep up with you all! _

"Edward Cullen, you alone have caused me to go from zero to one hundred in less than twenty-four hours. This disaster with Emmett has infuriated me further. I will not lie to you. I _am _angry, but I am in control of myself. I am calm enough to do it without hurting him. There's no cause for alarm, Son."

He looked at me strangely. "He can hear you. He is scared too."

"Well you know what Edward? That's fine. I want him to hear me, and he should be scared! You too! This serves you both right for acting like children."

He shifted his weight, looking like I had just slapped him. "If I go hunting, then they will all be here when I get my spanking."

"You don't need to worry about that. Esme and I will take care of that part. You haven't hunted in days. I think that might be contributing to some of this aggression."

"Dad…" He interrupted himself, grabbing his chest, wincing as if he was in pain. He tried to cover it up, but the doctor was in the house. I had a well-trained eye. I knew if someone was hurting or not, especially one of my kids.

"What's the matter, Son?" I asked stepping closer to him. I placed my hand over his. "Are you hurting?"

He looked down at our hands. "I'm okay, Dad." _Liar! _

"Mmm...hmm. Let me see that." He jerked back, protecting the tender spot. I drew back my hand a little. He kept his secured on his chest

"Edward, if you're in pain, you don't have to be afraid to tell me." I said gently. I moved toward him again. His face registered one word…_PAIN_. "Come here and let me take a look at it." He finally caved, and allowed me to pull his form fitting shirt up to his neck. I handed it to him. "Hold that for a minute, okay?"

He took the shirt from my hand, and braced himself for my touch. To most of my patients at the hospital, my hands were cold. I knew they were the perfect temperature for my Son's body. He winced again as I tenderly probed his chest with my fingers. "AAH…that hurts!" He flinched. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry, Son. Just hold still and let me see if there are any broken bones." As I pressed around, he whimpered and moaned. "I think you just got banged up pretty good." I hit another tender spot, and he yelped again. "I'm sorry, Son."

I examined his chest closer. If he were human, I would have to explain how my child had such a large bruise on his chest. "Well, you're pretty banged up, but it will heal. If you hadn't been acting like you've lost your damn mind, you wouldn't be in this predicament." I gripped his shirt and pulled it back down. I lovingly rubbed the sore spot. "Thank goodness you're a vampire and don't bruise easily." I frowned. "I wish the same was true for the aftermath of your spanking."

He gulped. I folded my arms across my chest, and backed away from him. It was time.

"Esme?" I called to my wife in my normal tone. It was as if she was standing right beside me.

"Yes, Carlisle?" She answered back. "What is it, Dear?"

"Can, you bring everyone but Emmett outside?" I requested calmly. I heard Emmett groan.

"Sure, we'll be right there."

In seconds the yard was full of Cullens, minus Emmett. "Esme, if you don't mind, can you take the kids hunting for a while. Edward desperately needs it, as well as some down time. I want to give Emmett some privacy." Their faces were ghosted as they agreed to my requested. Rose especially looked as if she wanted to bite me. She was not pleased that Emmett was now in the same trouble that Edward was in because of his mouth. She knew better than to open hers.

"Alright, Carlisle." My sweet wife did not voice one objection to what I was about to do to one of her _other_ babies. She looked 'tired' from all of the crying. I pulled her into my chest for a hug. She hugged me back. "I will need you to take them out later as well."

She nodded, looking defeated. "Okay."

I kissed her briefly on the lips. Without taking my eyes off her, I turned toward Edward. "Edward, not a bit of trouble. You hear me?" I wasn't worried about the rest of them.

"Yes, Dad." He replied softly.

"Alright, I'll see you all later then." They waved and were gone in less than three seconds.

I took my time going back to the house. I was busted. I did not lie to Edward when I told him I was calm enough to carry out the task before me. Thanks to their imprudence, I now had to spank _two _of my sons. My heart felt heavy as bricks as I walked into the kitchen. I was so glad I was inhuman. I knew if it were the other way around, I could literally die of a heart attack because of the strain I was under. I had encouraged many patients to rid themselves of unnecessary stress. That was good advice, even for a vampire.

"Emmett, come downstairs please." I called for him, and waited patiently for him to join me in the dining room. He walked slower than a human pace. All of that mouth, and he was scared of a spanking. "Emmett Cullen."

"I'm coming, Dad." He sulked. His footsteps were heavy as he approached the dining room. He stopped in the doorway. He'd been crying alright. Emmett…the mouthy one…was just a big bear. He loved his little brother, and I knew that he regretted the things he said to him. He also regretted egging on a fight. "Come here, Emmett." I chewed on my bottom lip, standing with my arms still crossed. I looked down at my clothes. I was filthy from all of the wrestling I'd done with Edward. Emmett hesitated. I gave him 'the look,' and he quickly came to me. He stopped two feet in front of me.

I lowered my hands to my hips, and stared at him. Ashamed, he bowed his curly head. He dropped his arms at his side. Strong…courageous…fearless…but now he stood before me, his Father, as a humble child. "Look at me, Son." I sighed, commanding gently.

He was nowhere near as terrified as his brother had been, but he was shaking. From past experience, he knew if he'd landed himself in this predicament, he was not going to enjoy the outcome. We stared at each other for a while, although it was extremely difficult for him to maintain eye contact with me. His eyes darted back and forth, but quickly returned to mine. I sighed deeply and dropped my own eyes to the floor. I left my hands on my hips as I spoke gently to my son.

"Emmett, I think it goes without saying that you have disappointed me today. I have told you time after time about that foul mouth of yours." I kept my same position, but lifted my head to face him. I shifted my weight. "First of all, you had no right to tell Bella Edward's business."

"Dad, she asked us. We were just fooling around with her."

"So you're saying you were all in on it?" I asked.

Emmett looked taken aback. "Well, no. I'm just sayin'… Bella wanted to know."

I chewed my lip again thoughtfully, hands still on hips. "So…you all told Bella about Edward's personal affairs because…oh right, she wanted to know." My tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"Dad, it wasn't like that. I was just giving Bella a hard time." He explained

"So, even though you knew this would upset your brother, you leaked his secret just to jester his girlfriend?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Dad, in my defense, I didn't know he was going to freak out like he did when I told her. Besides, he shouldn't have been listening to our conversation, anyway."

I was thinking that Emmett thought Edward had eavesdropped on _their _conversation, and that was the reason why he was angry. "Emmett, allow me to correct that, please. It was not _your _conversation he eavesdropped on."

He didn't look surprised. "I know. Alice told me he heard you and Bella talking. But still…it was _our_ conversation, and Eddie shouldn't have been snooping."

"I had a very interesting conversation with Miss Bella in the school parking lot after your lunch period."

Now he looked confused.

"I momentarily stepped out of the conference to accept a phone call. Bella saw me, and came over to where I was. To make a long story short, she told me that she knew of Edward's punishment. She asked me if it was true, and I chose not to lie to her." I paused. "Edward was eavesdropping on our conversation."

He shook his head. "But still…Dad. Edward's gotta learn to stop doin' that kinda stuff. It's gettin' on everybody's nerves."

I nodded in agreement as I listened to my son. "I agree with you Emmett. I have spoken to him about that." I scratched my head, purely habit. "That still doesn't change the fact that you disrespected _Edward's _privacy by talking to Bella about his spanking."

"So, I am about to get my ass spanked because I ratted out Edward's biz? Unbelievable." His face tightened, but, he didn't dare lose his composure. "How is that right, Carlisle?"

I pursed my lips. "Emmett, you are not being punished for that. If that were all there was to this, you would have been served a reprimand with a warning."

"But Edward snoops on us all the time. How is that fair?"

"Emmett, do you think I am being unfair to you?

"It seems that way." He said. "I mean, Edward doesn't get punished for all of his nosiness."

"Emmett, Edward's gift is unique. It is hard for him to control it. Yes, I agree he purposefully abuses it quite frequently, but, he also struggles to use it appropriately. I have chastened him about this numerous times. I can't spank him every time he messes up with that. I can only try to correct him, and encourage him to use his gift wisely."

"Hmmph!" He retorted. "Figures. Edward gets away with murder most of the time, and the minute I screw up, I get a whipping." His voice was slightly elevated.

"Emmett…" I rubbed my forehead. "That's not true, and you know it. You are being punished because you don't know how to shut your mouth, and do what you're told." I spoke sharply. "I am not unfair to you. You know yourself that you probably should get _more_ spankings that you actually get. I let a lot of stuff slide, Emmett."

He folded his arms across his chest. He was quite muscular. Even though it was pointless, he worked out daily. Those toned muscles he'd had as a human were frozen. They weren't going to get any bigger. That didn't seem to matter to him. He was a man! A ladies man! He had to stay buffed. Hey, who was I to get in the way of a man and his muscles. _Thank God I am stronger than these kids. They probably could whip me other otherwise! That's the advantage of being the creator!_

"Emmett, I am not going to prolong this longer than necessary." I stepped directly in front of him now.

"I don't want to be spanked, Carlisle!" His tone of voice was starting to irritate me.

"Well don't you think you should have considered that first?" I was still patient with him.

"It's embarrassing." He griped through clenched teeth. "I am a grown ass man, Carlisle!"

"Yeah, that's what you and your brother keep saying to me, but you act like you need a pacifier. If you're going to be a man, then you need to act like one." I shook my head. "Are you going to give me grief about this too?"

"I'm just saying, if Edward had stayed out of my head in the yard, none of this would have happened."

"Emmett you knew Edward would hear you. You chose to torment him."

"Whatever, Carlisle! It's his fault. Not mine." He stepped back a couple of steps. "He shouldn't dish it if he can't take it. Sissy!"

"Emmett, do you want to make this one bare?" I asked impatiently.

He swallowed. Humans wouldn't have heard that, but I did. "No way!"

"Well, I suggest you change your tone with me young man." I replied firmly.

"But I didn't do anything that would make me deserve a spanking. We always kid around with each other like that!" He whined. I kept reminding myself of how much I loved this boy.

"Emmett, we both know that you were intentionally inciting a fight. The things you said to Edward were inappropriate, and unbecoming of the love you should have for your brother. Those are things you would say to a person you consider an enemy, and maybe not even then. Your words hurt me, so I know he was hurt. That's why he was crying. He's been under a lot of pressure, then he finds out about Bella, and you stand out there and rag him about it."

"So, he didn't do anything wrong? You are just going to stand there and defend him?" He asked boldly, accusingly. "You are full of it, Carlisle!"

_Carlisle, calm down. You are Emmett's father. He is your son. You know how he is, and the boy really can't help himself. God please give me strength, after the day I've had, please, because I am about to knock the hell of this kid! _I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Carlisle pull yourself together. You are angry and you cannot touch him now. You will hit him too hard and could seriously injure him._

"Talk to me like that one more time…" I clenched one fist, slowly drawing it upwards. He knew I was irritated. "Just one more time... I don't know why you kids keep disrespecting me today. First Edward, then Bella, then Edward, now you? You all don't realize how lucky you are. My father would have knocked me out by now, or sent me to the morgue." I shook my head in disbelief. I was trying to be patient with the boy because I understood how he was. He was always looking for a challenge, and right now I was it. I didn't have the strength to go there with him.

"I'm sorry, Dad." He apologized, his tone humbled. He knew I meant business.

"That right there is why you are getting spanked. You are disrespectful, Emmett, and I am tired of it. How many times do we have to have this discussion? If you were part of another coven, you would have been destroyed years ago!" I reached for the mail that was on the table, scanned it, and returned it to the place I found it.

Emmett was silent, standing with his head bowed in shame.

"Your behavior today was crude and unacceptable." I began again. "What bothers me the most is that you started that fight. You wanted it. How could you do that to your brother? Like it or not, Edward is your family. You kids have got to learn that. You can't go around abusing each other like this."

More silence.

I continued my lecture. "The things you said regarding his relationship to Bella were painful, Emmett. You know better than that. You embarrassed him. Brothers don't treat each other like that. I'm not justifying what Edward did. Yes, he was wrong for listening and then getting upset. Believe me, I will have words with him about his behavior tonight."

I paused briefly then started again. "And another thing, when I ask you to do something, I mean do it. That doesn't mean when Emmett gets ready to. It is understood that you will adhere to my rules, Emmett Cullen, and that's final. I don't expect all the mouth when I tell you something. Is that clear, son?"

He nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"One more thing, Emmett." He groaned. "I don't mind that you call me Carlisle. I know I am not your real father, but sometimes the way you use it is hurtful. It's like you do it sometimes to be spiteful or defiant. I have never commanded you to refer to me as "Dad" or "Daddy," but I only asked that whatever you choose to call me, do so with respect. Please."

That seemed to break him. He was stunned, obviously not expecting that from me. His voice was mousy and humble as he spoke. "Dad! I'm sorry." His voice was choky. "I love you. You _are_ my Dad."

My heart melted as I reached out to him, and kissed his forehead. I stroked the back of his curly black head. I really did love this boy, and would fight to the finish for him if I ever had to. "I love you too, Emmett. I am glad you feel that way, and you are forgiven." I waited a minute then decided it was time to get on with his spanking. "Are you ready, Son?"

"No." I fought back a laugh. "But, since I have to, I guess I might as well bend over." He hesitated as if he wanted to ask me something.

"What is it, Emmett?"

"Dad, do I have to go over your lap?" I _had_ to chuckle at that. "That's embarrassing sissy stuff. Can we leave that for Edward?"

"EM…" I warned.

"Okay, Okay." He said. "But do I have to? Can I please bend over the table?"

He was resigned to this much better than I'd anticipated. "That will be fine, Son. And Emmett, you and Edward will kiss and make up!" I smiled at him.

"That's cool. I love my little brother, but I don't know about that kissing part." I laughed softly.

"Well, let's do this then." I moved one of the chairs from the table, and, Emmett moved to stand in its place. I gently guided him onto it, and adjusted myself for the spanking. I rubbed his back. "Emmett you already know why you are getting this spanking, so I won't lecture you again."

He nodded and braced himself on his forearms.

"Okay, Emmett, I am going to start now." He nodded again. I was so grieved by this entire experience. This was certainly a surprise. I had not anticipated that _this_ son would be in this position tonight.

I steadied him in place by gripping his waist. I gave him a few warm up swats before I brought my hand down with the ferocity of thunder.

My heart ripped as I rained fire to his backside with my hand.

"OW! Dad!" He jumped up, wriggling and rubbing his backside. I remained calm, and patiently listened to his pleading.

"Emmett..." I simply stated, pointing towards the table. "We can do this all night if that's what you like."

He reluctantly leaned over the table again. No father should have to be subjected to this. I knew my boys well enough to know that a simple grounding just didn't always work. Sometimes they needed more. I steadied him again, and urgently battled tears that were trying to escape my eyes. My hand hit him so hard and he cried out again.

He trembled with pain. I felt his torso tighten as he tried to tough it out. I increased the intensity of the swats causing him to arch his back. "Dad…" Then the tears flowed. "Dad...I'm sorry!" The fire continued to blaze his backside. He fell hard against the table. I was afraid he would break it and then Esme would have my hide.

"Emmett?"

"I'm sorry Dad. It hurts." He stood again. I crossed my arms over my chest, and bowed my head so he wouldn't see my tears.

"I know it does, Son, but we're not finished yet." That was the hardest thing I said to him all evening. I strengthened my resolve. "When you are ready, we will continue."

"Dad, I won't do it again!" He choked.

I waited. He finally leaned back down. I immediately started the spanking again, this time with my final lecture, and the most painful blows yet.

"Emmett Cullen," He jerked violently when my hand landed hard on his backside, and almost fell. "You are Edward's brother." He reached his hand back to protect his behind, but I pinned it to the small of his back. "You will not fight with him."

"Oh, God…" He cried, taking my heart deeper into Hell.

"Or cause him to fight with you."

He cried. I was quivering.

"Your behavior was rude and disrespectful,"

"I don't care who did what,"

"You will never speak to him that way again!"

"Am…I…Clear…Son?"

He nodded and I ended his punishment. He put his hands over his face and tried to shake off his tears. The burn got the best of him. I pulled him to me as I listened to him crying. He cried against my chest and neither of us said a word.

"I'm sorry, Dad." His voice was muffled by my shirt.

"I know Emmett. It's alright now, son." He gripped me tightly, all of those muscles flexing as his pain intensified. Vampire spankings hurt. This was why I hated doing this to them. I thought about the way we played baseball. We had to wait for a thunderstorm before we could play because of the fierceness of our swinging and hitting. Spanking a vampire was pretty much the same. Because they were so tough, and healed quickly, I had learned to administer them in such a way that they would be effective, and get my point across...and I'd spanked Emmett with his clothes on.

I held my son...my big overgrown, tough guy.

"Dad…I'm so sorry." He snorted again. The venom sounded like thick mucus in his nose and throat. "I'm sorry for what I said to Edward."

"I know you are Em. I forgive you. You will have to ask Edward for his forgiveness." I pulled him as tight as he could go in my arms, eliminating all space between us. "I love you, Emmett. I don't ever want you to think differently. I love you as much as I love Edward. Don't doubt that. I will tell you like I told him. It is my venom that runs in your veins. That makes you _mine_. You are my son...nothing less. You don't know how much it hurt me to have to do this to you."

His crying started to subside, but not well enough for him to feel the need to release me. "You pushed him too far, Emmett. I know you like to kid around with him. That's just who you are. I think most of the time he doesn't mind it. But that thing you said about the Newton boy was below the belt, especially after what he's been through today. That was said for the express purpose of hurting him." I continued to stroke his hair as his sobbing slowed. He rested his head on my chest. He was secure. I'd ensured that. He knew he was safe in my arms. He needed me, and, I wasn't going to neglect him. He silently listened to me.

"What if I had not been there? Someone would have been seriously injured or worse. You two not only upset me, but your other siblings, and your mother as well. I don't like this kind of dysfunction in our family."

"I'm sorry, Dad." He sniffed. "I was mad at Edward, and I acted stupid. I didn't mean any of that stuff."

"I know, Son. I know you love him. We will be talking things over when the others get back home." I pulled him back, and wiped his face with my hands. "Are you okay, now?"

He shook his head, "Yes, Sir."

"Good." I released him. He wiped his face.

"Dad, you must have been practicing the spanking gig. That hurt like a son of gun!" He rubbed his backside.

"Well…unfortunately, Edward's will be worse. That breaks my heart, Son. I don't want to do it, but, he has done so much vile that I can hardly let it go." I opted to refrain from telling him about Edward's behavior right here in this same room last night. "I am not looking forward to that at all."

"I know it's hard for you, Dad." He hugged me, and I hugged him back. "I didn't get to hunt with them. I'll have to go alone."

"Maybe you can get Rose to go back out with you. I am sure she will be plenty of company for you." I smiled and winked at him knowingly. "You might want to change into some sweats first. You know…for comfort sake."

"With a sore behind, Dad?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't think so."

I laughed softly. "Well, I am sure you can find _something_ to do. By all means, keep _it_ out there though."

"DAD!"

"What?" I smiled. My boys hated discussing sex with me. "Trust me. I understand." I winked devilishly at him again. "Handle your business, Son."

"DAD!"

I laughed again. It amazed me at how easily embarrassed they were. Besides, I _was_ a doctor. What was there to be ashamed of?

I heard the others approaching. Alice must have informed them this was over. Within minutes, they were coming through the front door. I called for them to join us in the dining room. Emmett faded behind me a little to hide his face. My boy…

"I am going to say this quickly before you all have to leave again." I looked toward Edward who looked paler than usual. _You are staying. _He cringed when he caught that thought. "I think you all owe your brother an apology for telling Bella about his punishment. That was not yours to tell. What you all did was hurtful, and disrespectful to his privacy."

I turned to Edward. "Edward, when you listen to our private conversations that is also disrespectful and rude. I know that you have a hard time with your gift Son, but what you did today was done on purpose. You cannot not get mad when you hear something that was not intended for your ears in the first place. I think you owe us all an apology for that."

Everyone began to apologize simultaneously to each other. "Edward, the way you reacted to me when you overheard my conversation with Bella was unjustified. The reason I tell you to control this Edward, is to keep you and others from getting hurt." He nodded.

"Alice, Rose, and Jasper…I am only going to warn you this time. Hopefully a reprimand will be enough. This whole sibling rivalry thing has got to end. I want to see more respect for each other, and fewer attitudes. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Sir." All five of them responded in unison.

"I know you were all party to the 'lunch' confession, so consider yourselves warned. I think that is fair." I looked toward my wife. "Esme?"

"I am in total agreement." She smiled at me.

"Do any of you have anything else you want to say about that?" They murmured a quick 'no,' but issued their apologies again.

"Edward and Emmett…front and center." Without hesitation, the boys obeyed. "I don't think I need to say much more. I've lectured you enough. Edward you and I will talk later, but for now I want you and Emmett to get something very clear? Under no circumstances, will the incident that happened today occur again? Understood?"

"Yes, Sir." They answered quietly.

"Why is that so, Edward?"

"Because, it's one of the rules."

"Why is it one of the rules?

"Because we're brothers and we should fight for each other and not against each other."

"Emmett, have you learned your lesson?"

"YES, SIR!" He saluted me as a solider would. Everyone laughed, including me.

"Very well then. Emmett, do you have something you need to say to Edward."

He cleared his throat, and bowed his head again. "I'm sorry, Eddie. I didn't mean that stuff I said. I was just gettin' a rise out of ya! I didn't know you were going to be so hurt." He paused. I looked to him to continue. "And I'm sorry I started the fight on purpose."

I turned to Edward. "Edward?"

"I'm sorry I listened to your conversation, Emmett I am sorry for saying all of those nasty things to you, and for trying to attack you."

Emmett lightly punched the tender spot in his chest. Edward hissed at the pain, and rubbed it. "Oops…sorry little bro. I forgot!" He reached out to give Edward a fist bump. "Everything, cool?"

"Yeah," Edward bumped him back. "It's all good."

I reached for Esme who had pretty much remained silent. She hugged me tightly. "Will you guys leave me and Edward for a while?" She looked sad. She had fought Edward's case, but had lost. She was so defeated, she didn't even attempt to plead Emmett's. She was hurting because I spanked him. It hurt me to know that this pained her so. She nodded in understanding, and gingerly kissed my lips before she turned to leave with my other children. She kissed Edward on her way out sympathetically. She would probably go baby Emmett too.

As they left, I squared my shoulders, and approached my son. He didn't speak as I stood before him. So much had happened in almost 24 hours. We had much ground to cover. The question was where would we begin? I noticed he was covered in dirt and grass, but not one speck of blood was on him. He was never a messy drinker. His eyes, that had been bright topaz when he came in, darkened when I said, "Let's take this 'discussion' to your room."

A/N: Well…bet you didn't see that coming. All I can say is wow! I AM READING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND TAKING HEED TO EACH OF THEM! I tried to give you all what you ask. I tried to show the fight between the sibs, more Jasper, Esme conceding to Carlisle, Edward's fear, Carlisle's frustration, Carlisle going doctor (you know who you are…**wink…wink**), even it was only for a little bit. I didn't even expect the other Cullen boy getting a spanking like that! That was a surprise for me. It came while I was writing. Carlisle had to get that tail! I love the part where he said he wanted to snatch a knot in Edward during the conference…love it! You guys have got to know this was a fun chapter to write. We as you all can see, the next chapter is truly for Edward's behind only. I didn't do it this chapter as promised because I think I scared you all too much. I need to prepare more. I broke this chapter away, because the next chapter is going to be a long one, and will take time and effort to write it so that everything can become real for us. I wanted to go ahead and give you guys an update. Go Team Carlisle!

PS. Love, love, love the way Carlisle views his children. The way he comforts them, and becomes not just their Dad…but their Daddy. The love and affection is priceless…totally awesome! I LOVE CARLISLE! I cried during the spanking, so I might not be able to get through Edwards. It is hard to write hurt/angst.


	15. Chapter 16 Tough LovePart 1

A/N: My wonderful Beta-reader, who came on board for Chapter 16 and 17, has been helping me deliver you a great story. Thank you so much SG. After I posted these chapters, we discovered some other errors or places that could be strengthened. It is the same story with a few adjustments. I personally wanted to do this so that future readers can enjoy this story as much as you have. If I notice flaws in my work, I want to correct them so that my readers are given the best I have to offer. I owe that to you all. I don't like to read sloppy work, and I don't expect you to either (smiles). Once again, thank you SG and thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews and for reading my story. I hope you guys enjoy the ride!

Edward's POV

Our hunting trip was just what the doctor ordered. Carlisle's suggestion that I go hunting with Mom and the others was brilliant. It had been several days since I hunted, and I was starting to feel excruciating thirst in my throat. Not to mention the turbulence of teenage hormones and emotions I was experiencing. To be quite honest, I was scared. I had never experienced such a change in my life. My behavior was not usually defined by this kind of excessive irritation and aggression.

I was uncertain as to what had come over me. It felt like I was swimming in a sea of mixed, constantly transforming emotions. For the past twenty-four hours, tidal waves of guilt, anger, fear, sadness, and anxiety crashed into me with hurricane force. I was not ignorant of the fact that it was because of my own petulant ways, but nevertheless, I was tortured by them.

Hunting freed me from the prison I locked myself in, and provided a way of escape from the intense pressure I was under. I didn't have to hide my existence or pretend to be something I was not. The hunt granted me an opportunity to give myself totally over to my senses. It brought exhilaration that was indescribable in any human language.

The blood of the deer that I drained not only quenched the flame in my throat, but it comforted the psychological need as well. As I drank, I allowed surrogate tears to flow freely. The crisp evening air gently caressed the tension in my body. The rush was unexplainable. The feeling of complete surrender overwhelmed me. My cries were more like sobs as I secured my release.

Now as I ascended the winding staircase with my father in tow, I could not help but long for the exuberance of the hunt. In the short amount of time that we were in the forest, I had tackled and drained three deer. I envied those beautiful animals. They seemed peaceful as they lay lifeless on the damp earth. They had achieved ultimate peace; something I desired more than anything. As soothing as that was, it was the 'high' that I felt from running that freed me the most. The speed liberated my mind. I equated it to Bella's scent. Both were like a powerful drug to me. I was addicted. Running always alleviated my problems.

Another thing I longed for was the warm embrace of my sweet Bella. I had spoken with her briefly before class started this morning, but that was not enough. I missed her so much. I was lost without her. She was more than just my girl. She was my life. Everything about her was so precious to me. I wanted so badly to run to her now, and bask in her love. I needed her. She was my joy. She was my strength.

As Carlisle and I reached my bedroom door, I recalled the joy I felt this morning when I saw her waiting for me in the school parking lot. I felt the cold space in my heart yearn for that radiant glow that she had when she saw me running towards her.

_I miss you so much Isabella Swan. All of this means nothing when I am with you. I hope that Charlie wasn't too hard on you. I know that he probably has locked you up and thrown away the key. I have to see you Bella. The next couple of days are going to be pure hell without you. I may not get to see you at all. Well, maybe…if I can sneak away. Somehow I don't see that happening with my father's sharp senses. He'll know the minute I leave. I'll find a way Bella. I have to talk to you._

I hesitated as I reached for the handle of the door to my room. I was not looking forward to this at all.

"_Edward." _My father urged silently. _"There is no need to prolong this further, Son." _

I groaned. I let out a deep breath, and entered my room. Normally I was thrilled at the sight of my music collection. This time it did nothing for me. I was too preoccupied with the dread of what was about to take place in this room to appreciate any of it. Carlisle was more fed up with me than he had ever been.

From the time I confessed to him and Esme about my troubles at school, until the almost-fight with Emmett; he had all but lost his self-control. I had pushed him beyond his threshold. His tolerance diminished, he closed the solid oak door behind him. The sound it made as it closed echoed throughout the quiet room. It was almost like an eerie warning of damnation.

I had not anticipated breaking down the way I had when we first arrived to the house. Actually, when we left the school I was still fuming because of what I overheard between Carlisle and Bella. As we drove home, the silence of Carlisle's mind seemed like a testimony of his anger. It drove me mad. I knew that he was intentionally doing it. I'm sure he didn't want me in for obvious reasons.

Over the years, he had perfected his ability to shield his thoughts from me. As the silence taunted me, I became more and more nervous. When he'd threatened me with a severe whipping, I panicked. I had lain across his knee before, but the promise to "give me the worst one I ever had," was too much.

I was good until Mom, my buffer, went inside the house. My father's words were almost incoherent to me when he asked me to get out of the car. I cannot lie. I was terrified. Not of him, but of the fact that fire was going to spew from the hands of my 300 year old vampire father. When he reached for me in the car, I just knew he was going to shoot me a few swats right then for not moving when he asked me to. Hell, I didn't know. He had those guard dogs watching over his thoughts, so I didn't know what his intentions were.

Once I was out of the car, fear nearly drove me into convulsions. Seriously contemplating running, I moved far away from him as I could. Since he had forbidden intrusion on his thoughts, I couldn't be certain that he wasn't going to whip me right then. I had seen my loving father morph into a formidable vampire the night before. There was no way I was going to let him near me until I knew where his mind was.

I guessed he must have known that I was thinking about running. He finally granted access to his mind, which allowed me to have some peace about the whole ordeal. His thoughts showed me that he was indeed concerned about my meltdown. He wanted to comfort me. He wanted to take away my fear. As I listened to his urging and pleading for me to come to him, I couldn't help but cry out. I wanted him. I needed him. I wanted to be in his arms; to wrap myself in his love. I needed my Dad to comfort me even though I had severely screwed up.

When he asked me if I was afraid of him, I had 'watched' a replay of last night's events in his mind. I was not afraid for my life. He was relieved by that. Through my uncontrollable sobbing, I let him know that his threats of severe punishment were the roots of my fear. I knew he was not lying when he said that he wanted to go inside and discuss everything that had happened. He had no intention of turning me over at that moment. His genuineness finally won in the end.

I made up my mind that I was no longer going to deny myself the love that Carlisle desperately wanted to give. I accepted that he was resolved to his course, and that for that moment, I would absorb as much love and comfort that I possibly could from him. The rest of the evening would take care of itself. Then my siblings came and the anger soared.

I stared out of my window at the breathtaking landscape that nature painted just for me. The view was awesome. The entire wall was glass so I could appreciate it from any angle of the room. As I listened to the river harmonize with the sweet melody of nesting birds and with the lullaby from our 'natural' residents, I found myself loathing my actions against my brother. As I listened, I tried to let nature's music interfere with my internal disgust. It didn't work. I couldn't help but to nurse the self-hate.

_Carlisle is right. Fighting is not the solution to my problems. That is not how a gentleman should act. I acted foolishly and now I regret what I did to Emmett. I should have handled myself better than that. Edward you know how Emmett is. You should be used to his antics by now. After all these years, you should have better control over your anger. _

_Yeah, you were angry and didn't hold back anything. You were not gentle with his feelings. You didn't care at all how he felt about your accusations against him. You disrespected your family. You disgraced yourself. More importantly you disappointed your parents. Carlisle wants to know how you expect to keep Bella around by acting this way. That is a good question. She must think so horribly of you. To make matters worse, Em had to get a whipping too! Okay, so I am not taking all the blame for that. He had it coming! I am just sorry that it was because of my actions that all of this mess had to happen in the first place. Uggh!_

The fact that Carlisle had to wrestle me to the ground, and pin me like I was a raging lunatic was embarrassing. Even now I couldn't face him. I couldn't force myself to turn around and explain my actions. There was no telling what could have happened if Carlisle hadn't caught me and prevented me from pouncing Emmett. I nearly attacked my own brother. Even though the odds were stacked against me and I wasn't thinking straight, I hoped that I would be the victor in the end.

_Of course Em is not without fault either. He purposely taunts me just to infuriate me. He calculates my reaction before he begins his verbal and mental assault. He knows that he can say whatever the hell he wants to in his head, and the others will not hear him. That is always his weapon of choice during our battles. The mind games always assassinate my calm. He knows I will listen to his abuse. Sneaky little… the way he talked about Bella and Mike...Ugh! The thought of that vomit catcher with my sweet Bella makes me want to go postal again!_

I clenched my fists as Carlisle allowed me a moment to collect myself. He stood silently behind me. There wasn't much he missed. He sensed the tension that came over me as I thought about Emmett's suggestion of Mike and Bella's 'interaction.' That made me mad. I quickly changed the channel in my head before I went off again.

"Edward?" Carlisle's voice was soft as he spoke my name. The air in the room immediately stifled my growing anger. "Will you please come to me, Son?" His request was so gentle and loving. That was what I loved most about him. He could be angry with me and threaten damnation all day long, but he still loved me. _"We have a lot of ground to cover so I think we should proceed with this."_ I nodded at that thought and slowly pivoted to face him.

As I turned my stiff body towards him, I hung my head in shame. I dropped my arms at my sides and rested most of my weight on my right knee. Mud and grass covered the denim fabric of my jeans. The filthiness of my form fitting shirt was nothing in comparison to the grime that caked my insides. I felt dirty…ashamed. The pain I felt in my chest was not just from the impact of Carlisle's shoulder. That raging feeling of disgust created a raw, jagged hole straight through me.

I truly respected Carlisle for everything he was to me. As my coven leader he protected me and taught me how to survive. He'd taught me how to hunt and preserve the sanctity of human life. This alone could probably be noted as one of his greatest gifts to me. When I grew tired of our vegetarian lifestyle, I gave in to my bloodlust. I no longer cared for his loving instruction or his pacifist ways. All I wanted was to satisfy the thirst for the sweetest drink, and that is exactly what I did. This drew me out of the shelter of my parents' home, but never from the presence of their tenacious love.

Loneliness and depression eventually overcame my willingness to remain separated from them. I found my way back into their lives. For years, the word 'monster' was inscribed in human blood all over my hands. I was tormented by visions of those I murdered. It didn't matter if I considered their vileness worthy of death. What mattered most was that the insatiable creature in me craved the vitality that they treasured so richly…their blood.

As my friend he laughed with me, and provided a shoulder to cry on when needed. He shared in my triumphs and in my disappointments. He was my confidant. I could tell him anything…_anything! _As much as I hated having to talk to him about sex, I could pour my most intimate thoughts and secrets out to him. He would always listen with a careful ear, and give me his honest advice.

As my Father, he was everything Edward Masen had been and then some. He taught me how to be a man. He taught me how to love myself regardless of my past. He gave me the tools I needed to construct a strong sense of self-worth. He was more than my Father. He was my Dad. The moments we'd shared with each other were invaluable. He always seemed to know exactly what to do. I trusted him. Even in our disagreements, I regarded him with high esteem.

My head was heavy from the weight of the guilt I was carrying.

_He expects more from you Edward. Why do you keep letting him down? For so long it was just you and him. Long before the others came, you shared so much of your life and time with this man. You bonded with him. He was all you had for years. He has worked hard for your respect. He deserves it. He has taken care of you and given you life. How can you do this Edward? You deserve everything you get and then some. Look at you now. Over a hundred years old and you can't even stand up as a man. You look like a small boy now. That's what you are. You're a boy. You're not a man. I don't blame Bella if she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. _

My eyes began to sting as I repeatedly punched myself with self-hatred. I believed every single thought. They were all true. I couldn't understand how I could become so enraged and rebellious, and then so guilt-ridden. Maybe it was because I had never experienced true love, and I didn't know how to deal with all of the changing emotions. Maybe it was because I was outgrowing my family. _God forbid! I could never leave them._

I moved toward him, taking baby steps. If it were possible, I would be completely nauseated right now. When I was within arms reach of him, I stopped abruptly. My chin was glued to my chest. I just couldn't face him after all that had happened. I was too humiliated.

Carlisle bypassed mental communication for the moment and gently spoke, almost whispering. "Edward, look at me Son." He crossed his arms and rubbed the wrinkles in his forehead. Stress caused his firm muscles to tighten. He too was under immense pressure. His thoughts suggested that he dreaded my punishment more than I did. They also revealed his sadness for having to whip Emmett. He hated to punish us like that.

He had become so angered by what Em said in the yard. The thought of Emmett deliberately invoking a fight against his brother greatly displeased him. The dysfunction overtook him as he found it difficult to focus on anything other than the discord that had been sown. He was left with no other choice but to punish two of his beloved sons.

I raised my head but venom clouded my eyes. His face was a blur as I tried to give him my undivided attention. My hands trembled as I nervously shifted my weight from foot to foot. Carlisle rested his chin in one of his hands and stared at me for a while. Finally he dropped his hand and extended both arms wide much like he had done for Bella earlier in the school parking lot. He was inviting me into his arms.

YES! FINALLY! That was what I had been longing for. I needed to be plastered to his chest, regardless of what he would do to me. I needed his comfort and his love. I fell into his arms, but he caught me to keep me from piling into a heap on the floor. I gripped his torso tight, and locked my arms around his back. He did the same to me. Thankfully I didn't have to breathe. He would have squeezed the life out of me and vice versa.

"C-Carlisle…I'm s-sorry. I'm-m…so…so...s-sorry!" I cried into his hard chest. His already soiled shirt became wet with my surrogate tears. One of his hands stroked my back up and down in a soothing motion as the other clutched my head to his chest. He held me so close; I could have heard his heart beating if that were at all possible. Instead I heard nothing. There was complete silence in the hollow of his chest. It didn't matter though. The love that was generating from him was warmer and more comforting that any human heart beat.

He began running his fingers gingerly through the tangled mats in my hair. He did not speak as he comforted me. He did not release his hold until my sobbing ceased. Like I thought before, Carlisle always knew what I needed. I guessed that was what made him such a great father. He pulled me back from him so that he could see my face. He continued to ease my suffering by rubbing his hands along my upper arms. I wiped my face with my hands in a swift motion. This was just the beginning, and here I was already crying.

Carlisle secretly gloried in the fact he had sought and found my love. Holding me in his arms eased some of the torment he was feeling for punishing me and Emmett. He desperately sought resolution to all of this turmoil. He longed for nothing more than cohesion in his family. Although Em and I had 'kissed and made up,' he was deeply concerned about the source of the discord. I heard him release a heavy sigh. He wasn't going to leave until he received the answers he needed.

He stood solidified by conflicting emotions. It seemed as if he was struggling for control. This time it wasn't his temper. If I didn't know better, I would think that he was on the verge of his own breakdown. My Father…my Dad…the strongest member of the Cullen family, was vulnerable right now. His eyes were full.

With a heavy heart, he spoke. "Edward, I love you." There was no denying that. His unfailing love for me was so strong. It was overwhelming to know that this man loved me that much. Other than my natural parents who were long gone, I could not identify one person who loved me with as much sincerity and purity of heart-not even Esme or Bella.

Carlisle bowed his head as tears stained his cheeks. I melted inch by inch when each rare, precious tear trickled down to his chin. This was something I rarely had opportunity to witness. Carlisle was always so strong and confident. Most of the time, he was so sure about himself and life in general. He didn't let too much bother him. He was our rock; a pillar of sorts. We looked up to him and depended on him for guidance and support. He was our source and strength; our refuge and haven. He was _everything_ to us. I did not know what to make of this. I saw this much vulnerability in him on _very_ few occasions.

We stood in absolute silence for several minutes. Carlisle didn't speak as the tears flowed freely. I felt like the vomit of the worst scoundrel that ever lived_. _

_You caused this Edward. This is what you did to your Father. You don't deserve him. How could you hurt him this way? He would be well within his rights if he asked you to leave his home today._

After another minute or so, I forced my lips to move. It was my turn to comfort him. "C-Car…" I halted my words. He was not Carlisle. He was Daddy. "Dad…I'm sorry." He kept his head bowed. I was still standing fairly close to him. I reached out and touched his forearm. "I'm really sorry that I have hurt you this way." Silence still dominated the room. "I…I don't know….Dad…I…I…" The words were stuck in my throat as I struggled to choke them out. "I mean…I can't…what?" I gave up and surrendered completely to the guilt that had been threatening to destroy me. There weren't enough words in the private arsenal of my mind to convey what I wanted to express to him right then.

I removed my hand from his arm as he reached up and cleaned his face with his hands. I didn't have to read his mind to know that he had allowed me to see this display for a reason. He wanted me to know how badly this punishment was hurting him. He knew it was going to be bad, and he was at war with his decision.

Emmett's whipping had been totally unexpected. He had only been prepared to do that to one son, so doing it to both of us was atrocious. Bringing pain to Em brought shards from his heart. Hurting me would shred those delicate fragments, and leave him to in a barren wasteland of guilt and heartbreak.

He cleared his throat, wiped his face again, and finally lifted his head. For the last twenty minutes he had not denied access to his thoughts. Since he was not one to succumb to strong emotions, he wasn't sure that he could trust his voice enough to effectively communicate the intimate contents of his heart. He poured them out to me through the portals of his mind.

"_Edward, I want you to know that I am deeply grieved that I have to be the one who will inflict pain upon you. The only greater pain would be separation, which could only come by your own choice or death." _

Although he protected Emmett's privacy, he allowed me a sneak peek at the hurt he felt after Emmett's punishment.

"_I am so torn right now, Son. Even though it was well deserved, you don't know how much hurting Emmett busted me. You boys have put me in a position that I prefer to avoid."_ He rubbed at his forehead again. The flow of tears had ceased.

His voice laden with sadness, he continued. _"Most of the time I shield you from my weakest moments. That is done for good reason. The tears I shed now are for you, Son. They fall because I love you more than my own life. The way…the way that I will hurt you will be far from pleasant. It is something that I am resolved to do out of necessity. It is for your own good."_

I groaned as I listened intently to his thoughts. He was unmoved.

_Aww man! This is going to suck! I don't like the sound of this at all. This…cannot…be …good. Dad is crying; something he hardly ever does. He's already promised one hellified smack down on my behind. Uggh! Now he's totally 'trippin.' I am so screwed._

"Dad," I spoke softly, not moving an inch. "I'm sorry for the incident in the yard. Emmett was saying all of that stuff about Bella, and-"

"Edward," he interrupted, sniffling and wiping his nose with a tissue. He walked over to my window to take in the view. He found it just as relaxing as I did. "I know that you boys are used to fooling around with each other, and sometimes you get carried away. We'll get to that, but let's take this back a little further."

He darted across the room to retrieve a stool that was near my CD collection. He instinctively took it back to the window where he was standing. If we were going to have _any_ type of discussion about my mal behavior, he wanted it to occur near the calmest section of the room. The intention was to allow the extraordinary view from the window to provide a serene outlet.

Carlisle always thought ahead. He had experienced enough dramatic flares-ups from me in the last twenty four hours. He knew I would appreciate having something to distract me. Not to mention that he certainly wasn't going to allow the opportunity for a_ peaceful _conversation to pass by him. I'm sure that was the reason he chose to have our 'discussion' here in the first place.

He patted the leather cushion. "Come, sit a while.

The soreness in my backside from this morning and that last blow was unreal, but it wasn't _that _pain that worried me. It was the pain from having to endure his lecturing from a sitting position. I didn't have a problem with submission; especially after all that I had done. It was pride that made me want to stand up while having this discussion with my father. While I totally respected our father-son relationship, I was a man just as he was…a one hundred year old man. I didn't see any reason why he should treat me as anything less.

Sensing my hesitation, he started tapping his fingers together. He gave me a strange look. _"Is there something wrong, Edward?" _He asked, silently waiting for me to comply with his request. _"Shall you resist me this time as well, Son?"_

I moved at a human pace to stand in front of him. I crossed my arms defensively, yet spoke with calmness as I mentally prepared my request. "Dad, if it is cool with you, I would like to stand while we talk." He looked confused. "Please…Sir."

Carlisle hurriedly crossed his arms across his chest. There was no doubt that he had taken care of his body as a human. Becoming a vampire enhanced every muscle and gave meticulous definition to his physique. Crossing his arms like that reminded me that he was physically much stronger than me. I made a quick note to self. _Don't piss Dad off this time! _

He pursed his lips, and waited for an explanation. He broke the silence when he fired another unspoken question at me. _"Why is that, Son?"_

_Really, Dad? Really? Like you don't already know! Come one! _

My pride was struggling to stay strong as I scrounged for the right words. I immediately dropped my arms so that I would not appear militant. If he felt that I was challenging his authority _again_, he would not respect me enough to grant my request. I nervously shifted my weight from foot to foot.

_Come on Edward. Get a grip, please. You can do this. It's just Carlisle, for God sake!_

"Um…Dad." I was so nervous. I cleared my throat as his eyes challenged mine to a stare down. Of course, mine betrayed me as always. I quickly shifted them to watch the smooth flow of the river. Carlisle was right. The view was a perfect sedative for the nerves. "Dad, I just kind of wanted to stand up. I mean…I-I feel like a little kid when I sit down like that."

Carlisle Cullen, a man of experience and poise, surprised the hell out of me when he laughed softly out loud. The sound caused me to swiftly jerk my head in his direction. When he saw the confusion on my face, he covered his mouth with his hands in an attempt to cover up his amusement.

_What the fuck? He was just crying for me! Now he's laughing at me? _

That little move kind of ticked me off. It was irritating because I was desperately seeking his respect during this conversation, and he was taking me for granted. I chose to ignore my annoyance, and respectfully confront him about it. "Why do you think that is funny, Dad?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "It figures."

Although he realized that he had offended me, he kept his hand over his mouth. He did not speak, but his eyes betrayed the laughter he was trying to hide. I tried to read his mind, but to keep from setting me off, he protected his thoughts. Finally he dropped his hand, and bit his bottom lip while he collected himself.

"Why are you laughing, Dad?" I asked, more impatient this time. "I mean…" I took a deep breath for relaxation purposes only. "…never mind." I plopped down on the stool and sulked in defeat. I crossed my arms and did not hide my agitation at his blatant disrespect.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I was still frowning. Smiling, he reached out to stroke the creases of my forehead with his thumb. "Please forgive my rudeness, Son." I jerked my head back a little. "If you would like to stand, please do so."

I didn't budge. I could see my face in his mind. My eyes, while not black, were darkened a shade or two by my frustration. "That's okay. Can we just get on with this? The others will be back from Port Angeles soon."

Carlisle sighed, still smiling. He slid his hands into his pockets. "They will not be back until Alice gives them the okay to return. You don't need to worry yourself with that." He cleared his throat again. His eyes were still playing with the humor he found in my request.

"Dad, Sir, with all due respect, you are getting on my nerves. Can you please knock it off or at least let me in your head before I lose it?" My knees shook rapidly as I felt anxiety drape my body. Careful not to sound disrespectful, I decided to tag my little request. "Please, Sir."

Carlisle freed one hand and stroked his blonde hair. His head slightly bowed, he peered up at me. He knew I was serious, so he contained his amusement. He didn't want to start a tantrum. "I apologize again, Son. By all means, please stand Edward."

"No." I replied stubbornly.

"Well, will you at least tell me why you want to?"

"I just told you. You're not even listening to me!" I shrugged. "Anyway, it doesn't matter." I resisted. "I'm sitting now. Can we move on?"

"It does matter, Edward. I am sorry that I offended you. Please, tell me," he pleaded again. He reached up and tenderly brushed a bronze lock out of my face. Carlisle was such a loving father. That one movement had so much love in it; I almost gave up being annoyed at him. "Hmmm…you're mad at me now."

"Not mad, just irritated." For the first time he became serious. "I mean, you already know why anyway." He nodded in affirmation. "Can you at _least_ tell me why _you_ think it's funny?"

He sighed, and crossed his arms again. "Edward, I give you my sincerest apology. I know that it has been quite difficult for you to control your behavior lately. I know the part of you that wants to be a "man" has been beaten by the teenage rebel. It's just that in light of your recent antics, I find it hard to "see" you as a man." He formed quotation marks with his fingers to emphasize his point. "I'm sorry, Son. I have to be honest with you. You'll know if I am lying to you anyway. So I am going to tell you the truth. Right now I see you as a boy. I would find it difficult to whip a man, unless he is challenging me or my family. Even in that situation, I would seek a peaceful end."

Now _that_ hurt my feelings. His words really gutted me. I had erred in more ways than one, but losing my father's respect because of my delinquency was just too much. I guess I could equate that to losing Bella's affection. _God forbid!_ Though not equal, the effect was pretty much the same. I tried to tighten my quivering lips as betraying tears invaded my eyes. It was useless. I gave up the resistance and just let the tears flow.

Carlisle realized the impact of his harshness on my frail psyche. Although he genuinely felt that way, he regretted not coating his words like he usually did. He reached out to stroke my hair, and to brush the tears from my cheek.

"Edward…" He whispered. "My sweet boy…your feelings are so easily offended at times. I didn't tell you that Son to make you feel less than a man. I know you have more than a century behind you. I do respect that. I am sorry to be so harsh with you, but I feel that if you are going to be a man, then you need to be able to take criticism of your behavior as a man should when he has erred. I love you, Sport. By no means is it my intention to demean you in anyway."

"Then why did you laugh?" I sniffled, wiping my face with the palms of my hands.

He sighed. "Well, Son, that was quite ignorant of me considering…" He stroked my arm. The coolness of his touch did not soothe my nerves. "Edward, will standing make this easier for you? You know…man to man?"

I looked at him clearly embarrassed now. "Yes it would; but, since you're having such a hard time seeing me as your equal, just forget I asked."

"Hmmm…." He paused, considering his next words. "Okay, if that is what you want. However, I must say this only reiterates my point."

"How is that so, Dad?" I asked, still wiping my face clean.

He waved his hands as if to state the obvious. "Edward, your refusal reinforces your childish behavior. You didn't like the way I responded. You tossed my explanation, and half-heartedly accepted my apology. I admit that my laughter was quite insulting and rude. But instead of discussing your frustration like a man, you resort to pouting liking a toddler." He shook his head in disbelief. "That's my point. To put it bluntly, Son, when you don't get your way, you act like an unruly child. That is why you are here sitting _or _standing in the first place."

He straightened his back, and I cowered back like the boy I had become. I didn't offer another word. Carlisle was standing directly in front of me. He sighed, but gave me a few minutes to absorb his response. I just stared at him blankly, and reached for a tissue to finish drying my face. I felt like such a sissy! Talk about embarrassing…crying like a hundred year old school girl! "I accept your apology. I understand." I whispered, sniffling softly.

He decided to move forward. "Edward, why do you suppose we have established ground rules for you and your sisters and brothers?"

_Oh come on, Carlisle!_ I mentally complained. _Tell me we are not going to go there! Seriously, do we have to get this elementary? I mean, I am not stupid! I know what the damn rules are, and why we have them. Geez, at this rate we will be in here all night. I'll never get to sneak out to see Bella! She'll be comatose by the time I get there!_

"Dad, seriously?" I sniffled again and flipped my hand, palm up, to stress the foolishness I saw in this.

"Yes, Edward." He nodded, raising his eyebrows at me. "Seriously."

"Dad can we skip this part? I already know this stuff. You know that I know it. Do we _have _to do this?" I whined, seriously hoping he would bend.

"Are you _that_ ready for what's in store for you?" He questioned.

_He's not budging. He's actually going to take me through this. _

"I mean because if you are, we can cut the bull and get on with it now."

I thought about that for a moment. _Maybe I should slow my roll a little bit. _"Well, no, but…I'm just saying that I already know what I did wrong."

"Is that right?" He was being cynical. "Well, then stand up Edward."

I froze. _Uhn-un… _I stared at him like a deer in headlights.

"Well?"

I considered my options. A…I could buy my backside some time by playing along, or B…I could refuse this opportunity and instantly experience the worst beating ever. _I think I'll go with option A! _

"Dad, the rules are set because otherwise you will have a house full of troublemakers."

_Okay, Edward. That was way too much attitude! You are going to keep right on until Carlisle makes good on his promise and bust your ass good! _

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I don't like your attitude at all right now. I am trying to give you an opportunity to discuss this. I want you to understand the severity of your disobedience and rebelliousness before your receive your punishment. Now, you are _not_ going to sit here and waste my time. You can straighten up and fly right, or you can strip right now. Take your pick."

_O.K.A.Y. Who's irritated now? _

I sighed. My hand made a slapping sound as it dropped to my knee. I allowed my lungs to deflate as I toyed with the band of my Swiss-Army watch. "The rules are made so that we don't hurt ourselves, each other, or humans. They are also in place to keep us from destroying our home and our possessions. When we break the rules, no matter how big or small, someone always get hurt; even if it is just ourselves. You don't want us doing stupid stuff that could potentially lead to bigger problems that would attract unnecessary attention." I swallowed a lump of venom-saliva that formed in throat.

He shook his head. "Okay, so why couldn't you have just said that in the beginning without all of the backlash?" He placed his hands on his hips. "I declare you guys make things harder than they need to be."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have tried to avoid redundant questions. Please forgive me." I dropped my head, rolling my eyes as I did so. Surely he saw that.

"Okay, that's it Edward." _Yep, he saw it._ "Get up." He motioned with his hands for me to stand to my feet. Immediately I tried to rectify my attitude.

"Dad! I didn't mean it the way it sounded." I lied. "I was just saying that-"

"When Bella asked you to cheat for her, why didn't you just say no?" He interrupted as he pushed our discussion forward. _"You are testing my patience Edward. When I came into this room, I did not hesitate to allow you to see how much this pains me. Please don't provoke me, Son. It's bad enough as it is."_

"Because she was desperate and needed my help. I asked if she had other options. She said no." He looked at me as if my explanation was in one of the few foreign languages he didn't know. "Dad, you should have seen her. She was sweating bullets. She said she was feeling sick, and I swear she was having a real panic attack." He rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Dad. She was near tears when she asked me to help her. What was I supposed to do?"

"Seriously, Edward? Would a simple 'no' have been that difficult?"

"Dad you have no idea. She would have failed without my help."

"So you would rather find yourself in trouble than simply say no?" He shook his head. "Amazing! Didn't you say that you had tutored her for a few weeks?"

"Yeah, and I _thought _she was good. But on the day of the test, she _totally _freaked out. I felt sorry for her. "

"You felt sorry for her?" He shook his head again. "I don't even need to ask why. You're head over heels in love with the girl. When it comes to Isabella Swan you lose your damn mind, Edward. You seem to have no sense of right and wrong. I think it has come to the point where Charlie, Esme, and I are going to have to set some boundaries. I tried not to do that Edward. I tried to give you freedom to do as you see fit, but this is absurd."

"Dad, please listen-" I started, desperation in my voice.

"No _you_ listen, Edward. Now I haven't tried to get in the way of your relationship with Bella at all. I understand what this relationship means to you. I get that, son, I do. I think you deserve that. Now, while I won't try to take that from you, I am not going to continue to allow it to cause this type of drama." He waved his hand as his stern words pierced through the hollow of my chest. I saw myself in his mind again. My eyes were bulging.

"_Dad_, it was just this one time. It's not going to cause problems." I quickly interjected, attempting to plead my case. I couldn't allow him to think that Bella was some kind of an intrusion.

"How do I know that, Edward? Huh? How am I supposed to trust your judgment when all I've seen from you in the last twenty-four hours is a discombobulated mess?" He was calm, but his irritation at my incessant aberrant behavior was definitely no secret. He didn't even _try _to hide it.

I was floored. I remained silent as I thought of a response. I had nothing.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. _You_ don't even trust your judgment Edward. You are allowing yourself to be controlled by some kind of latent human teenage hormones. _You_ don't even understand it. How can you demand that of me?"

"Hormones? Dad what are you talking about? I do trust myself, Dad. I am _not_ going to mess up with Bella again." He didn't believe a word of that.

"Really? Edward, Bella is a beautiful person, inside and out. I love her as my own. I am glad that you have her in your life; but, I will promise you one thing young man. You listen and listen well. If you keep screwing up the way you have been doing, we are going to have to make some _serious _adjustments. Do you understand me?" The firmness in his voice punched me in my gut. Okay…_now_ I was really becoming afraid of the prospect of what he was suggesting.

WOW! I recalled his words yesterday in the dining room. _"Oh, and to be clear, there will be boundaries set where Bella is concerned." _Although he said he wouldn't, I couldn't help but to think that he seriously meant to keep Bella and me apart. "Dad, I understand, but that is not necessary. You are overreacting. Okay. I agree that it was stupid of me to help Bella cheat. It landed me two days in ISS and a good ass whipping. That is going to suck, Dad! But it didn't draw attention to us!"

Carlisle sighed, still gripping his patience. "Edward Cullen…_that_ is not the point! The point _is_ that you know better than to do stupid things like that in the first place. Then you get caught! How the hell does a mind reader get caught cheating?" He threw his hands in the air.

"I got distracted Dad. I messed up!" I exclaimed as I attempted to explain my enormous slip-up. If it hadn't been for that, none of this mess would have happened.

"You got _distracted_? Edward you were caught because you probably became cocky. That is the problem with you Cullen boys. You're all too full of yourselves." He was on a roll. I just sat back for the ride.

He hesitated and took a deep breath. "I am glad you chose to tell us about this before we had to hear it from Mr. Greene. _Thank God _you had enough respect for us to do that."

"That's what I was trying to do, Dad. I was trying to show you respect." I spoke softly.

"Is that _all_ you were trying to do, Edward?" He knew better. He knew I had tried to earn some brownie points by telling them in advance. "Don't you dare lie to me!"

I was nervous now. I rubbed circles on my thighs with my hands. "Dad, I was scared."

"Why, Son? Have I ever given you a reason to be afraid to talk to me about anything?" He asked, standing with hands back on his hips.

"No, Dad, but I knew we were in trouble at school. You guys were going to find out anyway. I was scared that if I didn't tell you beforehand, you would be even madder. I was afraid of getting…of going across your lap. I'm truly sorry for what I did Dad. If I could go back and change it, I would."

Total disbelief…that seemed to be his expression. "_Really_, Edward? I'm calling your bluff. You wouldn't change a thing. Okay, maybe you would change your methods, but you would not pass up the opportunity to let Bella manipulate you."

Okay now that one got under my skin. "Bella does _not_ manipulate me! Dad, that is not fair!" For the first time since I sat, I stood up.

Carlisle was not affected by this at all. "Sure she does, Son. I'm telling you, your judgment is convoluted. You are conflicted."

"Dad, that is not true!" I objected to his accusations.

"Really?" He approached me so that our chests were nearly touching. "Let me _refresh_ your memory, Edward Cullen." It was quite disturbing to have him all up in my personal space. The way he stressed the 'sh' sound in the word refresh was a little frightening. "Do you recall how you reacted when your mother made the smallest reference to setting boundaries between you and Miss Bella? Huh? Do you recall that, big man?" He patiently waited for my response.

_He got me! Damn! There is no way to talk myself out of that one! _"Dad, I apologized to you _and _Mom for that. I'm sorry that I grabbed Mom. She knows this. I apologized to her again today; more than once."

He sighed again. "Edward, I know that. The point is not whether you apologized or not. The point is that you lost control Son. You lost control because you became defensive when she said something about Bella." He paused and attended to my demeanor. He sensed that I was nervous, but not angry. He proceeded. He was still calm as he spoke. "Edward, listen to me. We have already discussed last night's events. I think you understand the ramifications of that type of behavior." I nodded.

"Edward, please help me understand what is going on with you. I mean, it's like being on an emotional rollercoaster with you. One minute you're happy. The next you're sad. Then you're mad or angry, and snapping at everybody. This turbulence of emotions is unreal, Son. In all of my years of knowing you, I have never experienced change of this magnitude in you. I am convinced it is because of your budding relationship with Isabella."

He gently rested his hands on my shoulders and guided me back down on the stool. "Edward, for the first time since I changed you, I am stunted. I really don't know what to do. I am short on words. All I want for you is to be able to experience _your _eternity safe and happy. I want the best for you, son. Sometime soon, you and I need to have a serious 'talk' about this hormone issue."

"Aww…Da-ad. Please…God no." I begged, burying my face in my hands. I wished I could throw up. I was not up to having a sex talk with my Dad. "Sex, Dad? Do we have to?"

He ignored my whining and cut straight to his point. "Are you and Bella sexually active son?"

"Dad!"

For the sake of Bella's privacy, I rarely discussed this part of my relationship with my Dad. I mean, I'd once told him that I was afraid that I'd lose control and hurt her, but I didn't give any specific details about what we did or didn't do-which honestly wasn't much. Believe me; it wasn't because I didn't want to.

_"Well?_ Are you?" He wasn't going to let this go. I looked at him like his forehead was sprouting arms. "Don't look at me like that. I mean, you're always sneaking into her bedroom. You watch her sleep...sleep in her bed. Bella's an attractive young lady. I've been a teenage boy once, Edward. I'm not ignorant, son."

"Oh, God! Dad! Please! Must we go there?"

"Yes. We must. Are you or are you not having sex in any form with Bella? That includes normal intercourse and/or oral sex."

"Or...Oral?" My breath got caught in my throat. "Dad? WH-at? What the...what in the? Really?"

"Men typically enjoy both of those actions. It's a fair question son."

I hesistated. He shrugged and waited. "Well?"

"No. Bella is not like that!"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at me like I was lying. "I'm not lying Dad. I haven't had sex with Bella."

He still didn't believe me. I squirmed. This was making me extremely uncomfortable. He was still waiting.

"I mean...we just..." _Ugh! This is so jacked up. _"We just kiss and stuff."

He shook his head.

"So what's the _"stuff?"_ He made quotation marks with his fingers. "You say that in the present tense." He already knew the answers to all of this.

"I...unnn...ughnnn..." I cleared my throat. "Dad, I should probably clue you in to the fact that you are _really_ embarassing me right now."

He just stared at me, waiting for me to explain.

_He's not going to let this go. _

I swallowed and shuffled my feet. I searched for a hole in the floor that could just swallow me up. "We...we usually just kiss and I...I um..." I cleared my throat while he waited. Of course Dad would want to know this. What father wouldn't want to know whether or not his teenage son was having sex? In my unique case, he probably wanted to know for Bella's sake. "We just kiss and touch and..." I quickly looked up at him and my voice drifted. "Sometimes we...I...we sleep together when..." I cleared my throat again. I couldn't maintain eye contact with him as he stood there patiently waiting with his hands on his hips. "Sometimes she doesn't have on very many clothes...but not like naked or anything...she just has on different clothes...but we haven't had sex."

He rolled his tongue around in his mouth. "So when you say _touch,_ what exactly do you mean?"

"Dad! _Really?" _I was appalled by his stupid questions. "With all due respect, Dad, that is none of your business!"

He shot over to me, and got in my face. I instantly retracted. "I beg your pardon, son?"

"Dad, I'm just saying that's private." I swallowed hard. "That's _my_ business."

"Edward, I get that you are more than capable of managing your "sex" life. I do. But it is very much _my_ concern; whether you are having full blown sex, or just fondling each other...that is my business. Bella is a _human_ girl, son. _Human. _If things get carried away and go too far, you could _seriously_ harm her. That could not end well and would certainly put you and the rest of us on the wrong radar, so _don't_ you stand there and tell me that it is none of my business. While most fathers are afraid that their son might impregnate someone else's daughter, I worry that mine will bite her, drain her dry, break her bones, or accidently snap her in half! It is very much my business, Edward!"

It was a good thing I could read his mind and understood that he wasn't turned on or feeling anything weird about me telling him all of this stuff. He was just Carlisle, my coven leader. A doctor by hands, my Dad by heart. He was genuinely concerned.

"What do you want me to say, Dad?" I shrugged. "I mean, you want me to tell you every single detail? You want me to take you in the bedroom the next time I go-give you a sneak peak?" I rolled my eyes.

I could hear him grinding his teeth and counting slowly in his head to keep from going off on me right then and there. He inhaled and took a moment to allow himself to relax before he spoke to me again. The last thing he wanted was to lose control with me they way he had last night.

"Don't get smart with me, Edward. Before God's holy throne, I promise you I will bust your behind right now."

I nervously shook my head. "Ridiculous." I murmurmed.

"Edward, do you consider my to be a patient man?" He folded his arms again and stared me down.

_What the hell?_

"Yes sir." I whispered unsure of where he was going with this.

"Then _why_ do you insist on pushing my limits?" His face was iron. "Huh? Why do you keep begging for me to lose it with you?"

I swallowed. "I-" I exhaled loudly. "I wasn't trying to do that Dad."

"You are already way in over your head. Your goose is already cooked with me and you are really stretching my patience. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of your outrageous behavior. We can discuss this without all of the back-talking and such."

"I'm sorry." I knew he meant business and wasn't playing games with me.

He exhaled again and stroked his dirty hair back with his hand. He took a moment to collect his thoughts before he proceeded with his grueling lecture.

"Edward we've talked enough about sex in the past for you to fully understand that from a biological standpoint your recent aggression could be attributed to your lack of sexual fulfillment."

"Jesus Christ, Dad!" I grabbed the sides of my head in total frustration.

"Well, Edward, I'm not telling you anything that isn't a very real possibilty. I don't mean to embarass you, but if 'lack' is the case, then maybe you should...practice...uh...alternative methods to fill that void."

_OH! MY! GOD! My Dad is the ONLY man on this God-forsaken planet who finds no embarassment in telling a one-hundred year old man to jack off because he's not banging his girlfriend! What in the hell?_

"Dad! What the?" I groaned loudly. "Are you trying to kill me here? Because if you are, then you're getting real close to doing so."

I felt my face grow hotter with humiliation. Dad should have been grateful I didn't have food in my stomach, although the blood from the hunt was making me woozy. It wasn't like we hadn't talked about this subject before...just not like this.

_If only I could actually die from jumping out of a window. This is NOT cool!_

I swiped my hands over my face and read his thoughts. He understood how embarassed I was by all of this, but he really was trying to help me. As my doctor and my father, he understood my private struggle with this.

"So this _touching,_ I presume, does not come with release?" He continued much to my chagrin making sure he didn't miss a note with this discussion.

"Oh, God!" I raised my hand then let it fall, wincing when it slapped my thigh. "Dad just stop it! Please!"

"Then for Christ's sake! Talk to me, Edward! You want to be a man? Then act like one! Stop with the childishness! If you can't discuss your sexual behavior, then you _obviously_ shouldn't be engaging in it in the first place!"

I groaned loudly again. I had to get him off of my back about this. I was done with the pressuring.

"I touched her, okay!" I fidgeted, unable to hide my discomfort. His interrogation was making me nervous; not to mention churning my stomach. "I touched her intimately...skin to skin...and she did the same to me! But we only did that once. Happy now?"

He had his infamous disbelieving look on his face. "Do you think I'm stupid, Edward?"

_No, not stupid, but definitely irritating as all get out. _

"No, Sir." I said, keeping my thoughts to myself. I was already in enough boiling water.

"No, really? Do you really think I fell off the turnip truck on a lonely dirt road last night?"

"No, Sir."

"I don't believe for one second that you've only touched that girl once! What I believe is that you probably do it quite frequently."

"I'm telling you the truth Dad."

"Edward!" He rubbed his forehead. "You're standing here telling me that after being abstinent for so long, your girlfriend touched you...inside of your pants...and you only enjoyed that once? That she only enjoyed you touching her once? Come on! Give me a break!

I exhaled painfully. He was right. We did that frequently but he didn't need to know that. It wasn't good for the old man to be entirely in our business.

"Need I remind you that I'm a physician, Edward. More importantly, I'm a man, Edward; a man who has ridden the bike you are trying to ride, and been around the block you are trying find-more than one time! I'm also a man who God gave a good measure of common sense. You can't fool me. I know all the ropes. Now cut the crap!"

I groaned painfully loud.

"Sex feels good. It especially feels good to a virgin who has a girl he finds attractive touching him. _Especially_ since he doesn't touch himself."

_God please strike me with a massive heart attack...Leprosy, stage four terminal cancer, degenerative brain disease so I don't have to process this torture any longer..._

"You mean to tell me that a young girl touches you and you don't enjoy it enough to want to do it again and again and again. I know you, Edward Cullen. You find ways to compensate and make up for things you lack. If getting off by letting your girlfriend touch you is a way to make up for the lack of private masturbation or true sexual intercourse, then I believe that's what you do. That's what I believe. If that is the case, that's very risky, son. Touching can lead to actual intercourse which could have potentially fatal consequences if you are not careful."

_...that heart attack or brain failure would be great right now..._

I rolled my head in a complete circle and groaned. "I know that, Dad! I don't need to be reminded!"

He made a ticking noise with his teeth. "I think otherwise, son. I think you do." He exhaled when he saw me shaking my head. His mind told me that he really needed to end this conversation for my sake, but he needed to finish it so hopefully we wouldn't have to have it for a while...a long while.

_"No..._I _don't,_ Dad. I'm not stupid." I defended myself. "Stop treating me like a child with all of this."

"I'm trying to treat you like an adult Edward but you're sitting here resisting my efforts."

"I'm over a hundred years old Dad. I know the ends and outs of this. I don't need sex ed again."

"Edward, I don't care how old you are. You've been behaving like you're five." He shook his head. "So if you know the 'ins and outs' or more techinically the 'mechanics' of having sex, then maybe you would agree that I should get you some protection."

I gawked at him. "Protection? For what Dad? If...IF I were having sex with Bella, and I'm not, it's not like she can get pregnant or anything. You of all people should know that! I mean come on, Dad!"

"While that part is true, we don't know the extent of the effects that much venom could have on a human."

I swear I must have given him a "you're a dumb-ass-look" right then.

"What?" He shrugged. "We don't."

"Dad you're really serious aren't you?" He shrugged again. _"Seriously?"_ He nodded. "Man this is..." My words trailed as I chuckled under my breath to keep from becoming disrespectful."

"I think condoms are appropriate here." I kept my head down and he continued as if there were no breaks in our conversation. "I'm not sure how they will hold up to larger amounts of venom though."

I kept my head hanging low and rubbed my forehead. "Are you done, Dad?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you are being responsible Edward. Boys will be boys. Men will be men. Just be responsible. That's all."

_Nope. Didn't miss a a beat. He's just totallly ignoring me._

"I don't need condoms, Dad."

"Well, you might not think you need them, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful, son. Think about it. If she's bitten, the venom could change her. Why wouldn't the same hold true during intercourse...or in your case as you put it, while "touching."

"It hasn't gotten that far, Dad." I gritted.

He stared at me in utter disbelief. "Edward, I have studied medicine for centuries and I have been a man for almost just as long. Touching can cause even trace amounts of venom to be released...unless there is something biologically wrong and in your case there isn't. So if she's touching you, then she is at risk for exposure."

"Jesus, take me now."

"Has she had problems afterwards...you know after she touched you?"

"Dad! You're incorrigible! NO! NO! AND NO! She didn't touch me enough to get that far. Give me a little credit for Christ's sake! I wouldn't put her in a position to where she would be harmed. Geez! Enough of this foolishness already!"

Finally taking the clue that he was wearing on my last good nerve wirth all of this, he resigned. "Okay, Edward, but we will be revisting this topic before that little situation gets out of hand." I rolled my eyes, but he didn't see me.

"Alright!" I grumbled.

"I don't understand a grown man who can't reasonably discuss his sexual activity. Utterly ridiculous!" He murmured, looking down at his watch.

I just stood there looking and feeling very much like a seventeen year old.

"Right now, Edward, I just need for you to tell me what is going on up there in your head." He was genuinely concerned. "Please? Can you at least do that?"

"Dad, I'm fine, really. I know I have really screwed up. I know that, okay. But that has nothing to do with _Bella_."

Carlisle shook his head again. "And here we come full circle back to Bella Swan."

"No it doesn't, Dad. I swear!"

"Edward, let me break this down for you." He crossed his arms again. Carlisle had perfected the mechanics of human gestures. "Let's review a day in the life of Edward Cullen, shall we?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. "Hmmm…let me see. For brevity and the sake of argument, let's start with this morning."

If it were possible, my knees would be clattering right now. "Dad this morning wasn't about Bella. That was just me. I didn't want to accept your decision to spank me."

"Oh is that _right_? Let's back that up for a minute. Why were you in that position in this first place?"

He had me again.

"Because I cheated and went off on Mom."

He nodded in agreement.

"Mmmm…hmmm…And who did you cheat for?"

He gave me the 'gotcha' look.

"And tell me again why you went off on your Mother?"

I was dead silent.

"That's what I thought."

What could I say? He was right, and defending Bella was making this worse. Who would have thought someone so beautiful could bring so much pain to a man.

One advantage of being a musician was that one could appreciate all kinds of music. In the words of the legendary R&B Soul singer, Percy Sledge, _"When a man loves a woman, she can do nothing wrong. He'll spend his last dime and turn his back on his friends." Percy if I were human and could drink, I would tip my glass to you! So true…so true! Amen brother!_

I listened like a school boy who was being chastised by the head master.

"Then you lost your damn mind, and went off on _me_ this morning. We both know that wasn't the best thing for you to do." I dropped my eyes to the floor. The reminder was not pleasant.

"Then there's the whole circus show at the school. The peanuts started it when your mother and I had to chastise you. It continued from the start to finish of your conference. Once again you exploded because you didn't like the way your administrators spoke of Bella. Then you became angry because you didn't agree with your punishment."

He paused and exhaled to release stress that was mounting in him. "Then like a damn fool, you turned all _kinds_ of crazy on me again because you were doing something that you shouldn't have been doing in the first place. You eavesdropped on _my private _conversation with Bella. Bella being your girlfriend does not give you the right to do that, Edward!"

I kept my eyes glued to the floor. "I _know_ that, Dad. I apologized for that too."

"Your apologies are accepted, Son; _but_, that does not negate the fact that what you did was deliberate and wrong. By eavesdropping, once again you became angrier than you already were over something that Bella was involved in. It serves you right. How many times do I have to lecture you about respecting other people's privacy? Why do you constantly need to be reminded of this?" His calmness was creepy.

_Why can't this man just blow off steam like normal people?_

"How would Bella feel if she knew that you did that, huh?"

"Leave Bella out of this Dad! This is about me; not her." I forced my words out through clenched teeth. _Tread lightly Edward._ I reminded myself. I didn't want to push his limits.

He completed disregarded my outburst. "How can I, Edward? She is at the heart of all of this drama." He shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you need to clue me in because I just don't get it."

"Dad…okay! I admit that I did get upset when I heard you and Bella talking. I was mad that the others told her about this, and I was mad that you didn't disagree."

"_So…_ you wanted me to lie?"

"No, I just didn't think you should have affirmed what the other stupid Cullens told her. I didn't want her to know that."

"_So…_ you _did_ want me to lie."

"You're twisting my words, Dad." I fidgeted on the stool. "Dad, I was wrong to listen to your conversation. I was not only mad at what I heard, but at what I saw."

He was surprised. His mind told me that he knew exactly what I was referring to. "So you were mad with me because of an innocent swat? Edward, I really think something is wrong with you."

I got up off the stool and moved quickly to the window. The serenity of the river was even more soothing as I watched the sunset. It was more beautiful that the sunrise that I'd marveled this morning. It wouldn't be long before dusk, and then I could admire the splendor of the moon. "You hurt her Dad."

I heard him gasp. I could see his reflection in the mirror. He slapped his hand to his forehead. "Edward, please tell me that you haven't found a way for a vampire to achieve some type of narcotic high. You talk as if you have lost your mind. Are you on something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Dad. You know that's impossible!"

In less than a second he was standing next to me. "Well, I'm going to need for you to break it down for me Edward. I am totally in the dark. How can you think that I hurt her?"

"Because she said so."

"Edward, I barely touched her. She's been through worse."

I turned to face him. "Still, Dad, you shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have let her know anything. Bella isn't one of us…not yet. There is no telling what she is thinking of me right now. I haven't been able to talk to her much because everyone has been running interference since yesterday."

"That's _your_ fault, Edward." He retorted dryly.

"I know, Dad. I'm not saying it isn't. I'm just saying that if Bella knows about all of this, she might not want to be with me. That is why I got so mad with Emmett. That stuff he said about Newton and Bella was complete garbage. I know that. But what if he was right? What if Bella starts taking interest in guys who don't get punished like they're three years old? What if she loses interest in me? Then what will I do, Dad? I can't live without her. She is my whole world now."

Carlisle took my hands into his own. "Edward, listen to me good now. Bella loves you. I agree that your siblings shouldn't have told your secret. I also think that you may have overreacted a little. Consider this, son. All of you get spankings from time to time. Even those that are married. Don't you think Bella deserves to know that this is the order of things in this house?"

"Bella will never be spanked, Dad." I said in a as-a-matter-of-factly tone. I was sure he detected the seriousness in my voice.

Carlisle scratched his head. "Well, Edward. The only thing I will say to that is-Bella Swan is a handful. If she doesn't lose some of the attitude and stubbornness, her plight is going to be rough." The authority in his voice challenged my resistance. "If she's going to be a member of _this_ family, she _will _be treated no different than the rest of you."

I wanted so bad to go ape right then, but I knew if I did, it would prove that everything he'd said tonight was true. I decided to leave that alone for now. It wouldn't do any good to argue anyway. I shook my leg, and semi-rolled my eyes, slightly shaking my head. "We'll see."

"Hmm...That we shall." He said. With that we silently agreed to disagree. "I can see that is going to be a problem for you."

"We'll see." I didn't hide my stubbornness. There was no way I was going to stand for Carlisle spanking Bella. He could not hurt her that way. As much I hated the thought of leaving, we would do that before I let him inflict that kind of pain on her. No…not Bella…never!

Carlisle chuckled lightly to himself. "That we shall, Mr. Cullen. We shall."

He shook his head at my attitude. He decided he would change the subject. "So your disobedience caused you to overhear and "see" things you shouldn't have. This fueled your anger, and when Mr. Greene confronted you with Mike Newton's accusation, you flew off the handle again. Then you deliberately defied me, _again, _Edward when I asked you to take your seat. _Boy_, so help me God, you ought to be thankful that I retained some measure of common sense. I wanted to snatch you up, and bust your behind right there."

I cringed at that. I recalled the moment in Mr. Greene's office that Carlisle was referencing. Yeah, he was right. I had defied his authority to the point where he almost smacked me right then. Thank goodness for the non-vampires in the room. My behind would have been fried if they were not in there. Well, Esme was there, but she was through with me too at that point.

"Oh and God forbid if I fail to inquire as to why you were growling, snarling, snorting, or whatever the hell it was you were doing to that kid. Edward, what the…? You can't go around doing stuff like that! Normal humans don't make noises like animals at other people!" _Now_ his voice was elevated. My vampire-father was afraid that my actions would expose us as something different.

_As if most humans don't already notice something odd about the porcelain model-gods anyway!_

"For the love of everything holy! Edward, you can't do that? I believe you did everything Mike said you did. You know why? Because _THAT'S_ what vampires do when they are overprotective of their mates!" He clutched his head between his hands. "Unbelievable…just totally out of this world unbelievable."

He grunted.

"It is inconceivable how you could behave so irresponsibly."

I didn't dare make one move.

"You know better than to make a show like that."

My lips were sealed.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

More silence.

"Most men don't behave like that unless they're getting something on the side, Edward!"

_Oh my God! Now we're back on that again? _

"Is that what's going on, Edward? I mean, I can't think of any other REASONABLE explanation as to why _my_ one-hundred year old vampire-son keeps showing his behind! Especially to people he shouldn't be showing it to!" He made some kind of grunting noise as he mumbled a few more swear words.

What could I say? He had me at the growling part.

"Don't sit there and look at me like that! What if someone else had heard you? Huh? What if for some God forsaken reason more would have come of this?"

I shrunk.

"What? Do you think we would just go off some people, Edward…just make them disappear? Is that how you rationalize things in that thick head of yours? Or maybe, just maybe, we could just tell them that we're VAMPIRES and be through with it!"

My father was riled up, but he maintained his control. He was not about to let his temper run away from him as he had last night. He stopped his tirade and quickly darted to the window. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass and stilled himself for what seemed like hours. All I could hear was the tick-tock sound my clock made. Afraid that the slightest syllable from my lips would set him off again, I sealed my lips.

I just stared at him wondering if he was going to fire back at me again. When he did finally move I was startled. He swiftly turned to face me again. The ocher color of his eyes was a brighter shade than before he went over to the window. He walked towards me and I reared back on the stool.

T_his is why I wanted to be standing up. This is a scary position to be in!_

"And finally, near the end of the day in Edward's life, he nearly attacks his brother. And we all know the rest of that story." He clapped his hands together once, and then extended his arms palms up.

"Dad that wasn't entirely my fault; Emmett egged it on and you know it."

"I am fully aware of that, Edward." Watching the onset of dusk must have calmed him. His voice was several octaves lower and his pitch even as he responded. "But once again you started it by overreacting to the fact that they shared your secret with Bella. You were angry Edward. The minute Rose parked that car, you went into attack mode. I saw it with my own eyes. Emmett is right. Had you blocked him, you would not have been subjected to his vile thoughts. I know he chose to verbalize much of his insults, but still you should have discussed your concerns more responsibly. It was ridiculous the way you carried on. It was a shame and a disgrace; quite unbecoming of a gentleman."

"Dad, Emmett hurt me when he said that Bella wouldn't want me, but Mike instead. That wasn't fair."

"I know that Edward, and Emmett has received his punishment for doing that to you. You will receive yours too for your part." When I opened my mouth to protest, he held up his hand. "Edward, we don't attack each other. There is absolutely no justification for that sort of behavior in this family. Is that clear?"

I nodded.

"If I had not been there, someone would have been injured. You will never do that again. You can fight for each other, but I don't want to see that again."

I nodded and bowed my head. "Yes, Sir." I whispered meek as a lamb.

"I am sick and tired of having to constantly lecture you about your temper. You must learn to control it better."

"I was trying to Dad. Even during the conference I was trying to do that. I was trying to do that in the car…and then Emmett…I mean…I'm just saying that you are riding me like I haven't tried at all!" I swiveled off of the stool and went to inspect my CD collection, one of my most prized possessions.

Music was to me what clothes were to Alice. _Everybody _knew not to touch my music without my permission. I didn't mind too much if my parents borrowed some of it. They took extra care, and _always _returned it in the same condition. However, my brothers, especially Emmett, were known to take what they wanted. It amazed me that they thought I didn't know. Well, Emmett didn't even try to hide it. He would blast it from his stereo like it was nobody's business. Then he would try to claim it as his own. There had been many times that I found my CDs, broken or scratched, discarded somewhere in the grunge of his room. His thievery often sent Carlisle or Esme flying upstairs to break up many almost-fights.

"You think that I don't recognize that you have tried, Edward?" He walked softly over to me and once again crossed his arms. He looked taken aback by my accusation. "I don't have anything better to do than to give you a hard time?" He shook his head.

I scanned the shelves that contained hundreds of CDS. A random sample would be sufficient proof that they were all intact.

_Debussy…Check. The Beatles…check. Andrea Bocelli…check. Michael Jackson…check. Frank Sinatra, Pink, Rhianna, Kiss, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Lady GaGa, Jay-Z, Kenny G, Alan Jackson…all there. Amuyi Hamasaki, my Japanese pop, Enya…my taste of Ireland, and of course my man, Mr. Percy Sledge himself…still here! _

"Edward?" He gripped my elbow. I looked at him and twisted out of his clutches.

"I'm just saying, Dad. You act like you want me to be perfect. I am not perfect. You and Mom set all of these standards that I can't live up to." I was still checking my music, not facing him.

Of course he wasn't having that. He gripped my elbow again and spun me around to face him. His reaction surprised me. "Edward Cullen! That _is _not true and you know it! Your mother and I have never demanded such a thing! How can you say that?"

I dropped my eyes as my body quivered under the stress I was feeling. "That's what it seems like." I paused and then spoke in a perfect rendition of his voice. "Edward, control your temper. Edward, stop eavesdropping. Edward, stop letting Bella control you. Edward, stop, stop, stop. What _can_ I do Dad? What _can_ I do right?"

"Don't you _dare_ go there young man! You cannot make this my problem. You know darn well that you have not been charged with things that you haven't done. How can you stand there and accuse me of demanding more of you than you are capable of?" His chest heaved. "I have never done that and you know it! There are a lot of things you do right, son. It's not even like that."

"Dad my gift isn't perfect. Sometimes I can't help but overhear people no matter how hard I try to block them."

"Oh, please Edward, cut the bull! You know that is not why you were rebuked. You were intentionally snooping. That is hardly a fluke of your gift son. What's this about me not acknowledging your efforts to control yourself? I have done that, Edward, on more than one occasion. What do you mean I'm riding you? Edward you have been totally insane for the past twenty-four hours! What else I am supposed to do? If you can't control yourself, _somebody _has to!"

I darted over to my bookcase to plunder through my books. While not quite as impressive as my music, it was quite a collection. "What else is on the list of screw ups for Edward?" I mumbled. He heard me.

"You better watch yourself, Edward." He was gradually losing patience. His calm was dissipating. "You have one more time to get smart with me boy. This is about your outright disrespect for my authority. You made me employed my submission command, Edward, which you already know the seriousness of that offense. _You_ chose to break the rules. _You_ chose to act like an infant, as you are doing now." His face was tight. He tried to block his thoughts from me, but his frustration prevented that. I was starting to piss him off.

I managed to muffle some words that were incomprehensible, yet not too low for even his sensitive ears.

He was at my side instantly. He whirled me around again, and I almost growled at him.I was starting to get tired of the pulling and yanking.

"_Excuse_ me? _What_ was that young man?" He asked, arching his eyebrows and clutching my wrist. His ocher eyes seemed to bore holes through me. "You want to say that again?"

Usually when he asked questions like that, he was establishing his position as 'Dad,' and politely putting me back in mine as 'son.' I balled up my lips as my eyes welled with tears.

"I _didn't_ say _anything_, Dad." Even though I had a hundred years behind me, my voice was seriously sounding like that of a whining teenager. I hated being rebuked by Carlisle this way. As in this case, his chastisement reduced me to a child-like state.

"So you're going to stand there and lie to me?" He challenged, lowering his hands to his hips. "Unbelievable!"

"No, Dad…" My lips trembled as traitor tears made a show on my face. "I was just..."

"Stop that crying, Edward." He commanded. He stepped closer to me.

"I-I'm sorry." I sniffled. I always stammered over my words when I got nervous like this.

"There is no sense in you carrying on like this!" It was obvious that he was through. He'd had enough. I just stood there trying to decipher whether he was Carlisle my Dad, or Carlisle my coven leader, or both. I was confused and couldn't decide, so I went for Carlisle my Dad.

"Dad, I didn't do nothin'…all I said was you keep ridin' me." I whined, wiping my eyes.

"You see this is what am I talking about. Jesus!" He covered his forehead with his hands. "You're standing here, carrying on like a damn baby, Edward. Is it _that_ hard for you verbalize your feelings to me without all of this crying and whining?" He threw his hands up, watching my face. "This is _completely_ ridiculous, and _totally_ uncalled for."

In another muffled voice, I stupidly muttered the words that stole the rest of his patience. "Maybe if you would stop treating me like a baby, I wouldn't act like one."

One...two…three seconds was all it took. He starting waving his hand the way he did when he was fed up. "You know what Edward? That's it. I am done with all of this back-talking." He turned my body in the direction of the bed. "Go stand near your bed please."

I staggered at that order. I knew what was about to happen. "Dad, all I was-"

"I _don't_ care, Edward. Just do as I asked!" His words were so forceful. He was done.

"But, Dad, I-"

"Don't make me ask you again." His voice remained firm as he pointed toward the bed.

I hesitated. A snail could have moved faster. Then, out of nowhere, it happened. Carlisle locked his hand around my elbow as his other hand came down with a sudden hard blow to my bottom. The soles of my feet lifted off the floor in response. It was like a grenade had exploded on my butt. The sound resonated off the walls. My jeans offered no barrier to the fire. As remote and comforting as my room was, it could not contain the cry that erupted from my mouth.

"OWWW, DAD!"

My legs buckled under me as Carlisle caught me off guard. I caught my balance, and prevented myself from falling. That lick had me squeezing and rubbing my behind through my jeans. My tears erupted into light sobs. Usually he was a lot gentler when he hadn't given any warm-up swats. That one was meant to send a message. I was never going to get through this without my pants on!

As I scurried to the bed holding the denim away from my flaming backside, Carlisle granted me full access to his thoughts. Although it was his intention to hurt me, his torn heart ripped further as he heard my cries. He was crying inside but holding strong outside. He strengthened his determination.

"Edward, I have grown tired of your disobedience. When I tell you to do something, I mean for you to do it. Do you hear me?" I didn't hesitate to nod my head 'yes.' He crossed his arms again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're stubborn and prideful, Edward. I don't know where this rebellious, mulish behavior is coming from, but you _will_ put an end to it now. Am I making that clear?"

I nodded and instinctively turned my backside to the bed, away from him. Hunched over and visibly pained, I stretched my arm, palm out towards my father. He knew it meant I wanted him to stop. "D-D-Dad…" I sniffled again, choking on the thick venom that had collected in my throat. "Dad, I-I'm sorry."The look in his eyes told me he was about to live up to his promise.

A/N: Well there you have it…Way to go Carlisle. I do feel sorry for little Eddie though…Next chapter is going to be off the chain. DO NOT READ PAST THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO HARSH DISCIPLINE. Carlisle will be very harsh during his punishment of Edward, so consider yourself warned (smiles).


	16. Chapter 17 Tough LovePart 2

A/N: Well...ARE YOU READY! Here we go! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta for all of her help. This is the same Chapter 17 with a few minor adjustments and corrections. Enjoy!

Edward's POV

Carlisle walked toward me, never taking his eyes off my face. I was trembling. My rear end was throbbing. I was still holding the thick, heavy material away from my body. I could not lie. That one smack hurt like hell. If I were human, my butt would be bruised black by this time tomorrow. I affixed my eyes to Carlisle as he stood watching me. I wasn't about to lose my focus again.

Carlisle stood about three feet away from me. He spread his feet even with his shoulders as he stood with his arms crossed on his chest. His eyes still glued to mine, he rolled his tongue in his cheek. He was sizing me up. He was assessing me. He wanted to see where I was, mentally and physically. At the same time, he was giving me an opportunity to absorb the shock of the fierce strike he'd just delivered. He was not only waiting for me to calm down a little, but he was calming himself as well.

That was so Carlisle. He never spanked us out of anger or rashness. The intensity of his swing had scared him. He'd hit me harder than he intended. He meant for it to hurt, but his thoughts hinted that he regretted starting out so rough. Although he was very much in control, he was making sure that I had not triggered some darker instinct that would cause him to react with too much force.

He inhaled, slowly allowing the air to saturate his lungs. He exhaled, releasing his frustration. His internal tears were like a fine mist now. While nearly transparent, they were still there as a testimony of his pain. Once he'd regained his composure, he cleared his throat.

"_Come here, Edward." _More than willing to obey his silent command, I crept towards him one foot at a time.

_"Do you recall the tears that I shed for you earlier, Son?" _He continued with his non-verbal communication because he was still unsure of himself.

"Yes, Sir." I fidgeted with my hands to steady the shaking. My lips trembled. Carlisle knew I was afraid.

"_Then you know how much I am hurting right now."_ He held my gaze as I watched myself in his thoughts. He showed me an instant replay of his first attempt to show me how whipping me would all but destroy him. The next one was of the pain that stabbed him when he heard me cry out "Dad" as his hand collided with my backside.

"Yes, Sir." Venom spilled from my eyes again. "I-I'm sorry."

He gently chewed his bottom lip. Sighing, he began to slowly roll the sleeves of his mud-stained shirt. One by one, he carefully slid them out of the way, and my eyes widened. I could only guess that was done to allow a better range of motion when he carried out my sentence. I knew it couldn't be because he wanted to protect the shirt. Alice would _never_ let him wear that again.

He was usually quite meticulous about his dress. He never wore clothes that were not pressed, not even around the house. He didn't do stains, tears, or fading. He was always protective of his hygiene. It was rare to see a hair out of place. But now he looked like he'd been to hell and back. His children had taken him there. His hair was soiled with mud and grass. His face was smudged with a combination of mud and venom. His dirty clothes coordinated with his filthy hands. Although he was never sloppy during a hunt, he looked like he had just taken down a grizzly.

"Edward, why are you being punished?" That wasn't the same elementary question he'd asked earlier.

I continued with the fidgeting. "I…ugh...unnn…" I cleared my throat to free the words that were hung in there. Carlisle waited patiently.

My voice was low and raspy as I began to explain my understanding of my predicament. This time there was no attitude. "I am in trouble with you because I broke the rules."

_"And…?"_ He silently prompted. _"What else?"_

Since I was so ornery about all of this earlier, he was going to make sure I covered _everything…again!_ He was doing this on purpose because I'd made a point to stress the redundancy of all this. I hung my head and muffled my words. "And…'cause…" I stammered, barely above a whisper. "…'cause I have been disrespecting you and Mom."

_"Please look at me Edward when you are speaking to me."_

I lifted my head, afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing. I had never taken spankings lightly, but I was more terrified than I usually was. Usually Carlisle and I could discuss this part with ease. Now I felt like an unruly school-boy who was dodging the principal's paddle.

_"Thank you. Now can you please repeat what you just said a little louder?" _

I knew darn well he heard me the first time. Deciding obedience was much better than sacrificing my behind, I did as he instructed. "I said I am being punished because I have been disrespectful to you and Mom."

I was full with the embarrassment and humiliation of this 'teaching' session. I was reduced to a mere child. At the moment, I was nothing more than a bull-headed teenager who had landed himself in hot water. I was _not_ Edward Masen who _should_ have died when he was _really _seventeen. I was _not_ Edward Cullen a 100 year old vampire. I was _not_ Bella Swan's man. I was Carlisle's child who needed to be taught a good lesson.

_"Go on, please." _

He looked at his watch. It was late. Time was irrelevant to us. Carlisle was wondering what the others were up to. He'd said they would wait until Alice gave them the green light before they returned. I'm sure he'd already informed Esme that he would be a while. Had it not been for the fiasco in the yard, we would be through with this by now.

The throbbing in my rear distracted me. I swallowed the mass in my throat. "I…was angry at Mr. Greene and Mr. Banner and was disrespecting them too." I wrung my hands together and nervously chewed my lips, a habit I'd picked up from Bella.

Carlisle gave me the 'I'm still waiting' look, so I forced myself to continue with my summary of misdeeds. "I am also in trouble because I kept losing my temper and because of that I went off on you, Mom, and Emmett." I paused again, shifting my feet. "I deliberately disobeyed you and defied your authority as my Dad and my coven leader."

_"Why was that wrong, Edward?" _Carlisle walked in a semi-circle and stood at an angle next to me. He tapped his fingers together and pursed his lips. He looked drained.

"Because…" I turned to face him, but hesitated to answer him. That annoyed him.

"Edward we don't have all night." His voice obliterated my silence.

"I shouldn't disrespect you and Mom because you are my parents and you love me and take care of me." I fought to keep my voice at an audible level even though he shouldn't have had trouble hearing me either way. "I shouldn't have forced that submission command."

Silence settled thickly between us. Carlisle and I were now facing each other. He was still, calm, and confident. I was squirming, nervous, and insecure. "Very well, Edward." He moved to my nightstand and placed his watch on it. Brushing his blonde tousled hair out of his face, he exhaled.

"Edward, what I am about to ask of you has been something that I have wrestled with since the beginning of this turmoil. I am going to explain this so that you understand why this spanking will be more severe than any of the others you've received in the past." I gulped. The sternness of his voice sent ripples of fear through my body. I moved around restlessly as he walked toward the bed. I could not speak.

"Edward, had you _only _cheated you probably would have a received a spanking a little harsher than the one you received this morning. I've been a kid before Edward. I know what peer pressure can do to a person. I don't want you to think this is only about you cheating on a test. Yes, you broke one of our rules. Cheating is not good because it steals character, son. That is why that rule is in place. It cripples the good in you. You are better than that. To make matters worse, you didn't even do it for _your _benefit."

"Your mother and I love you very much. We understand that you all are trapped in your teenage bodies. We try to accommodate that. We overlook a lot of things, Edward, because we realize that you are not perfect. You are going to screw up and do things that are just plain ignorant." He darted back to his earlier position in front of me. "The reason why we stress abstaining from those little 'sins,' is because they can potentially ignite a passion for darker, more serious offenses. Edward, you are more than a century old. Don't you know better?"

"Yes, Sir." That was all I could say. I felt like an ant trying to carry a two-by-two sugar cube through wet grass. I was hopeless.

"Edward the problem began with violating one rule…one, Edward. By doing so, you set the stage for division and violence in our home, disruption at school, and more importantly, warfare between us. You gave no second thought to harming the boy you call a brother. I don't care what he did. You allowed anger and stupidity to cause you to go against Emmett. Emmett might be irritating, but he would die for you Edward."

"You pitted your mother and I against each other. We have never argued this much. She has all but slapped my face defending you. She loathes me for what I'm doing to you. Then to add to that hatred, I spanked Emmett." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Son, you nearly caused me to seriously harm you last night. Do you have any idea what that did to me? Huh?" Tears trickled down my face as Carlisle continued to paint a dreary picture for me. "I have reproached myself repeatedly because of that. You…you almost provoked me beyond my limitations. Your actions almost caused serious harm to not only you and me, but to Esme and the other kids as well."

"I'm sorry, Dad." My apology was frail in the light of my transgressions.

"Edward…" He raised his hand, stopping me. "Just…don't."

More venom dripped from my face onto my shirt as my head drooped in shame. "You made a spectacle of yourself and us at school. You risked drawing attention to us over some stupid teenage rivalry. You almost flunk out of a class that you have mastered ten times over. You get in school suspension." He was calm as he witnessed my guilt. I was truly wearing the scarlet letter.

"To say that I am disappointed is an understatement." That's when I broke. I placed my hand over my face and cried. I couldn't hear or see straight. I tried to regain control but the guilt was too much. It was almost worse than the fire that was still blazing behind me.

At this point, Carlisle was unaffected by my tears. Though he was calm, his words were deadly bullets. "Because you challenged my authority Edward, you forced my hand and I had to employ that submission comman. Now what that tells me Edward, is that you are on a sliding slope towards some type of rebellion. This is exactly what happened when you rebelled the first time. It tells me that you are are not in control of your own actions, and that you may need some intervention."

"I'm in control Dad. Things just got out of hand."

"Edward..." He clapped his hands together and held them there, then pointed at me with them. "Please...be...quiet."

I hung my head. "Yes, sir."

"It may seem like all you did was cheat and get a tad snarky, but it's much more than that Edward. Whenever I have to use that command, that sends a big message to me that one of mine is headed for some serious problems. You may think this is insignificant and that you are not, but you have shown me otherwise. You know better than to harm another's mate. That in itself is dangerous. You also know not to defy my position in this coven."

"I wasn't-"

"Be...quiet." I immediately zipped it. He continued. "You disregarded the bond that you and I share. Because of the total disregard for me, you hurt me Edward and every other person in this how is affected by this. The love we have for one another is strong Edward. It is worthy of more respect that you have given it, son."

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Please… _I wasn't going to last much longer. The beating I was taking now was far worse than any spanking. He was killing me.

"One act…Edward…was all it took." He stopped talking and listened to my brokenness. My mind was too clogged to be able to read his thoughts. There was nothing I could say to make this right.

After several minutes, I regained some control. Carlisle wasted no time in taking advantage of the opportunity. "Edward, come here."

Now that I was calmer, I was able to discern his thoughts. They _did not_ suggest that he meant to comfort me this time. My eyes bulged at the realization that he was beckoning me so that he could whip me. Instantly he threw a block up. That scared me. He was guarding his thoughts because he didn't want me to see what he had in store for me.

"Come…here…Edward."

At a snail's pace, I moved over to him. My eyes were stinging as I struggled to keep them open. I stood quietly in front of him, docile as a lamb. I sniffled as I anxiously waited for him to tell me what he was going to do to me.

_Carlisle isn't a harsh man. He will not be unusually cruel to me._

_"Must you be so hardheaded, son?"_

I shook my head 'no' to answer his unspoken question.

"Edward, do you recall this morning when I told you that you will receive your punishment bare?"

My lips quivered as more tears fell from my eyes. "Y-Yess."

"Edward, I am going to ask you to do something that I have never asked before." He took a deep breath, waited, and then pronounced my sentence. "Edward you are a strong-willed young man. While I think that is a good attribute for you to have, but the potential problems that could arise from that is a great concern for me."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He rolled his lips. "I love you and I trust you, but I _cannot_ allow you to usurp my authority. I should never have to use that submission command. I cannot allow that to slip by and go unpunished. I would like to, but I simply cannot allowed that type of rebellion in my family or my coven...however you choose to look at it. I am more than a name, Edward. I am thrilled that you consider me to be your father, but I am more than that. I am your leader. You are _my_ responsibility. You are part of a coven that_ I_ established. I am in charge here…not you. _I_ call the shots…_I_ set the rules. Your unruliness would have instantly earned you death in another coven. You may as well know that I will, under no circumstances, tolerate it in mine either. That means that I either get you under control, or ask you to leave because I would never harm your life."

My eyes stretched wide as they could go. I swear I thought they were going to pop out of my head. "Carlisle…no…I don't want to leave you. I can never do that. You're my father…my protection."

"I don't want you to leave either. Trust me…I feel the same way you do; but, your behavior warrants intervention and control. If you are going to stay with this family, you will abide by _my_ rules. I expect nothing less."

"Okay, Dad. Whatever you say. Just please don't make me leave." I pleaded.

It was strange that I'd entertained this idea when Carlisle insinuated that Bella would be subjected to his method of punishment. Hearing Carlisle say this now made me quickly rethink that hasty reaction. I would not survive without my family.

"I am not going to do that, Edward. Son, you are not going to like what I am about to ask of you." My efforts to tamper with his thoughts were useless. He still had the block on. "Edward, I have to break you. That doesn't mean destroy your spirit, Son. I love you too much to do that. It means that I have to make sure you learn to submit to my authority without all of the extra."

I stared at him in nervous anticipation. "W-What…d-do…you want…me to do?"

_"Edward, I need for you to take off your trousers please."_

He finally started easing up the wrought iron gate on his thoughts. He dreaded what he was about to do, but he kept telling himself it had to be done. He was dying inside.

_That's not too unreasonable. You make it sound like I am about to get a beat down or something. This is nothing new. I already knew I was going to have to do that. _

My hands reluctantly reached for the buckle of my belt. It clanked loudly as I loosened it. I slowly pulled it off while Carlisle waited. The sound it made when I threw it to the floor startled my tattered nerves.

Carlisle placed his hands on hips, and lowered his eyes to the floor as he waited for me to remove my jeans. One would think that I would be out of tears by now. More fell from my eyes as I undid the button and the zipper. Again, the sounds were toxic. I bent down and took off my shoes and socks. Vampires could maneuver in and out of clothing with lightning speed, but I slowly worked my way out of my jeans in one last effort to postpone my punishment. I moaned loudly as the material scorched my already blazing behind.

_You are not going to fight Carlisle on this Edward. You got this one coming. You heard his explanation. Now you will take this like a man._

I was standing there in my shirt and my boxers. I scanned Carlisle's mind again and caught a brief image of myself that unnerved me. I nearly fell backwards. It was that image I had briefly seen in Alice's mind that afternoon – and though I had been shocked at the time, we all knew Alice's visions were not precise predictions, so I hadn't taken it as fact. I looked at him in disbelief and confusion.

"Carlisle, NO!" I began shaking my head profusely, mainly out of fear. "Please…please…I beg you, no! I will do anything that you want me to. I will do whatever I need to do to make this up to you. Please not that. Please!"

"Edward…" His voice was tranquil as I started crying again. "Edward please calm yourself, son."

"Carlisle, I…" I cried harder. "I…"

"Please remove the rest of your clothes."

I covered my mouth in an effort to contain the sobs that were pouring out. Carlisle held back his tears, but his lips were quivering. He was about to cave into the mayhem he'd been battling. Our sorrow was synchronized, but his hurt was superior to mine. In all of the years we'd been together, he'd had never hurt this way.

"_All of them, Edward. Please, Son. Don't make this harder for me than necessary. It's killing me to do this, and I haven't even started yet. Please don't fight me on this."_

"D-D—aaad…PLEASE! I-I…nn-ot…like that…please…please!" My urgent pleas were soft as an overwhelming sense of despair overcame me.

The mental block was completely off and I got the full picture now. It was crystal clear.

"Edward…"

"Dad…please don't make me do that. Please." I begged, grabbing his hands. He placed his hands on mine and pulled me into his space. He kissed them softly, but did not waver.

"_Edward, please do as I have asked."_ His resolve was unfaltering. "_Please take off your shirt and your underwear." _

He released my hands so that I could exercise my freedom to refuse or to comply_. _Right now, he used his nonverbal communication as a defense mechanism to protect his fragile mind. He was running too high on emotion to verbalize his thoughts to me.

I was very frustrated by the strong sense of helplessness I felt. I was used to submitting to Carlisle's authority, but this seemed very different than before. It was very discomforting. I wanted to be the strong, kick-ass vampire. I wanted to flex my muscles and experience the rush of adrenaline as I established my rightful place as a man. I wanted to be that guy that all the girls drooled over at school. I wanted to show off and impress Bella. What I didn't want was to be standing here…with my father…justifying my actions.

Although it would not be the intended outcome, Carlisle's punishment would demoralize me. It would take all of that away from me. In spite of this, my trust and respect for him would not falter. He'd already won my love and admiration. I'd been spanked before. This one certainly wouldn't change my feelings for him. He would still be everything that he has always been to me. There was one thing that was certain…I would definitely learn a good lesson!

I didn't bother pleading again. However, I kept crying. In addition to the sadness, another familiar emotion reared its head.

Anger!

_This is bullshit! _

I balled up my lips as I reached for the hem of my shirt. I strangled on venom-saliva and started coughing. With the punishment I was facing, I wasn't about to go off on Carlisle again. I reeled my anger in.

My chest bared, Carlisle squared his shoulders. He relieved the tension in his neck by stretching it from side to side. There was nothing left to remove but my boxers. I just couldn't do it. That was the ultimate act of submission. That was the last thread of manhood I had.

_I have nothing left but my dignity. If I take them off, I will lose that too. Carlisle is wrong to make me do this. I haven't done anything that warrants this. This is degrading- embarrassing to say the least. He is taking everything from me. He has no right to do this. He's doing this because he thinks that I am going to try to take over or something. And he tells me that he thinks I'm losing my mind! _

I hesitated, rubbing the elastic band of my underwear. I watched myself in Carlisle's mind. I looked like a little boy who had just been told he couldn't have his birthday gifts. My eyes were puffy with tears, and my face was contorted with every emotion I could think of.

Carlisle sighed. "Edward, I know that this is difficult for you."

"You…you have no…no idea." I sniffled. My throat felt constricted.

"Edward, it is not my intention to embarrass you or demoralize you. I am sorry if you think that to be true. I love you too much to do that to you. The reason why I asked you to remove all of your clothing is because your behavior warrants such an extreme. For the first time, I see you as a threat. Your will is uncontrolled, Edward. You have to respect your place."

"Dad, I'm not going to try to depose you! I love you too much to do that."

He rolled his tongue in his cheek and just stared at me.

"Dad, how can you even _think _such a thing? You know full well I would never do that."

"_Oh_, I am not worried about you taking over, Son. That would never happen. I wouldn't allow it. My concern is that you could potentially become a formidable nuisance and attract unwanted attention to this family. I can't allow that either."

"Dad, that's crazy! You know I would never do something so stupid. I am so sorry for what I did, but it's not even in me to do that." I repeated, fidgeting with my hands. "Please believe me. _Please_!"

"Edward I agree with you. I believe that after tonight you will never do that, and your behavior will be righted."

"It's not fair, Dad! I am not opposed to the spanking at this point, but completely naked? This is not like you to be so harsh. You didn't do that to Em."

"Edward Anthony Cullen this isn't about Em. His behavior was entirely different from yours." He glanced toward the window hoping to gain some peace from the outside scenery. "Son, if you were part of another coven, your fate would surely be worse than this."

He sighed solemnly. "Edward, I am going to deliver your whipping the way I always have. I will use my hand on your bottom, and only your bottom. You can trust that I will not abuse you. I will not take away the trust you have in me."

"D-ad, please!" I tried begging again.

"Edward, my mind is made up about this. Now that's enough...not another word. I would appreciate it if you would remove your underwear yourself. Please don't make me do it."

_Carlisle you don't know just how much I want to make you take them off! I'd like to see you take them off!_

I stalled again. He sighed and started to reach for my waist. Appalled, I jerked back.

"Edward, are you going to fight me?"

_Oh you don't know how badly I want to! _

"No…Sir."

I rolled my head down, moaned, and grudgingly pulled them off. The elastic scraped against my skin that was already overheated by the sting of Carlisle's last swat. I moaned again.

Standing before him completely naked, I reached out and handed them to him. He should have been disgusted but he wasn't. He was just Carlisle.

"Why are you offering those to me, Son?"

"Because they're all I have left." I answered quietly.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. Venom misted his eyes.

_"Edward…your words are heartbreaking. I love you more than you can imagine. I don't want to reduce you to nothing, Edward. Can't you understand that? It grieves me to know you feel this way. I only want to teach you Son…to guide you. That's all. If you would like me to take those, I will; but, please don't give them to me if you feel that I am taking away your manhood. You have to know this."_

I stared at him for a while as I listened to his heartfelt pleas. I lowered my hand, and tossed my boxers in the heap on the floor. Naked and mortified, I stood as humble as I knew how before the man I called father. As embarrassed as I was, he was completely unaffected by my nudity. He was a doctor for Christ's sake! Not to mention he'd been my dad for nearly a century. He'd seen me naked more times than I could remember.

"Thank you." He sighed.

I didn't say anything.

He took another deep breath and exhaled. "Very well then."

His mind made up, he moved briskly to my bed and sat on the edge. I nervously covered myself as Carlisle motioned for me to come to him. I groaned and made my way to him. I bent down on my knees to his right side. In one quick, painful maneuver, he positioned me face down across his lap.

If my heart could beat, it would have thumped right out of my chest. I braced myself by spreading my palms on the floor. He caressed my back, and rubbed it to comfort me. His kindness was apparent when he allowed me a chance to relax before he began.

_"Edward, are you okay?" _He silently asked me, tightening his hold on my waist.

I whimpered. "No."

_Are you serious? How can I be okay? How can this be okay? In what universe is it okay for a grown ass man to be lying naked over his father's lap, waiting to get the living daylights smacked out of him? Of course I'm not okay!_

I heard him groan under his breath. _"I am so sorry to have to do this to you. This is indeed hurting me more. You know this to be true." _

I buried my face in my arm that was now wet from my tears. My sobs continued and I sniffled to stop the venom from dripping out of my nose. Carlisle's internal sobs returned to their earlier intensity. I didn't understand how either one of us would make it through this ordeal.

"_Edward, it will be over soon. Then we can put all of this behind us."_

_Is that supposed to make me feel better? _If only he could hear me.

My weight was infinitesimal compared to Carlisle's strength. He supported me on his lap without strain. He adjusted my body so that every swat could land with precision, never missing its target. I quivered all over when he raised his knee, raising my butt higher.

_None of it is worth this torture! Bella? Well…hell, I'm not sure anymore! _

His grip tightened to secure my position as nervous anticipation of the first hit caused my legs and feet to twitch in response.

_"Edward, when you settle down we can begin."_

"I'm scared, Dad."

I was so nervous. My body shook involuntarily. Every ligament in my body was stretched to breaking point from the stress. To make matters worse, the nerve endings on my butt were screeching from the inferno Carlisle had already started there.

"I know you're scared Edward. I realize this is an unpleasant predicament for you." I was about to learn a hard lesson across his lap, so he was not going to allow me to continue to squirm or avoid any of it. "Be still, Edward."

"I'm trying!" I cried out like a two-year old. I didn't care.

"Edward I am not going to start until you gain control of yourself. I am in no hurry, so we can stay here for as long as it takes." He replied firmly. "I will not restrict your right to vocalize your anguish, but you will not carry on like this. You know that you have earned this punishment."

_Just relax. Relax. Carlisle promised it will be over soon. It will be over soon…soon Edward. Aw man! This is going to hurt like hell…I am never going to get through this!_

Since the constraints on his thoughts were removed, I could see my preposterous position in his mind. His eyes were filled with compassion and empathy. Carlisle told me that when he was human, he'd occasionally suffered severe lashings from his father. He'd been beaten with a leather strap that left him bruised-sometimes bloody. His father was a strict, authoritative religious man who felt all forms of rebelliousness were of the devil and needed to be dealt with unmercifully. If his father thought he looked at him wrong, or murmured some kind of back-talk under his breath, he would slap his face right then, and then make him go out to the shed, undress, and wait for him.

Beatings of that kind would be intolerable these days. In Carlisle's day, they were the normal and widely accepted methods of punishment. Carlisle had even said that some families thought it strange if parents didn't discipline their children that way. Although he had despised any thrashing, he had no issues with it if it was truly justified. He hated when his father whipped him naked because he did it for the wrong reasons. He had not only been lashed on his bare behind, but all over his body. The majority of the time he was offered little or no comfort when it was over. He was usually left lying on the floor of the shed where the planks absorbed his tears.

Carlisle found it extremely difficult to ask me to remove my clothes for this whipping. His father would whip him naked to shame him for the sins 'evil spirits' had caused him to do. He'd asked me to disrobe for two reasons. He felt that I was too prideful, and my insubordination was a possible threat to everything it had taken him years to build. He didn't have me undress so that I would feel more pain. He could have easily achieved that while I was fully dressed. The act was symbolic. His intention was to strip away some of the pride that was causing me to rebel against his authority, and to strengthen my character.

He allowed me to 'see' into his mind so I could understand his suffering. Though many of his human memories had faded, those lashing sessions were permanently engraved on the tender lockets of his mind. He only allowed me to 'see' this for a brief moment, because, he saw how the flashback amplified my distress. I understood what he was trying to do. He wanted me to understand that he truly identified with my pain. He wanted to convey his hurt for me; the hurt that attached itself to the devastation of administering similar pain to me…his beloved son…though it was not the same. My understanding of the difference in their motives for punishment was not obscured. I truly believed him when he said that this was hurting him more.

_God help him. If that is the case, he will perish._

Carlisle noted that my squirming subsided. He usually gave a few warm-up spanks to start, and then would gradually turn up the heat. The hardness of my skin, as perceived by humans, was like normal human flesh to Carlisle's hand. I was clay in the hands of the potter waiting to be molded into a fine work of art. Being that I was so given to nervousness, he held back his strength somewhat to ease me into the ordeal. He raised his right arm, and with some restraint, brought his flattened hand down on my backside.

"AAH!" I yelled. I squirmed and twisted on his lap at the impact of his powerful hand. I reached around with my own hand to try to protect my butt from another hit.

_Damn this shit hurts!_

Carlisle grabbed my hand and pinned it to my back. This made my position awkward. Now I was only balancing myself on one hand, and I felt like I was about to fall off his lap.

"Edward, I am going to release your hand. Do not put it back here again. Understand?"

"Okay." Venom covered my face but I did not bother wiping it. I was in too much pain to care. "Dad…it hurts."

"I know Edward. It hurts me too, but I have to teach you that you cannot behave as badly as you have been. You can't continue on that course, son." He tightened his grip again on my waist, and raised his knee back up. "I will not tolerate such behavior Edward Cullen. It stops tonight."

He quickly delivered three more hard hits to my already injured butt. We Cullens referred to these first swats as 'stingers,' because even though they were milder, they had an intense stinging sensation. They still hurt like hell. My feet kicked against the carpet. Thank God I wasn't susceptible to human cuts and bruises. My toes would be a bloody mess.

"Ah, God. Dad! Please!" I gasped. My face shriveled from the pain. I tried to move off his lap, but he had a firm grip on my waist. My legs were twitching as the stinging sensation increased.

He hit me again.

_"I want you to be still, Edward. _

And again.

_I mean it. This display will only make your punishment worse."_

"I'm sorry…I will be still… Just please, Dad." Carlisle's response to my pleading was to fasten my body to his torso. I felt the pressure of his tight grip on my ribs.

_"Edward, I know this is hurting you, and that it is hard for you to be still. I know this…and I am sorry; but, you mustn't try to avoid this by struggling against me. It is important that you learn that there are consequences for your improper behavior, and you must accept them. I love you dearly, but you cannot evade punishment when you have done wrong. Protesting is not helping your situation, Son."_

His hand seemed to cover my entire butt as his hand collided with it again. I yelped louder.

_I don't care what you say, Carlisle! This hurts like hell!_

"Edward, please try to focus on the reason you are receiving this punishment. You won't benefit from it otherwise." He raised his hand again and with more force smacked me again.

Carlisle increased the tempo of his blows and repeatedly crashed his hand onto my butt with vampire speed. It didn't seem farfetched for me to assume others would think a thunderstorm was brewing. The sound resonated throughout the house, and shimmied off the window panes. I heard the flittering of birds and wildlife as they scurried away. Surely they were just as afraid as I was right now. I was so jealous of them. I wanted to run away from this danger too.

Pure fire engulfed my behind. Carlisle was hitting me so hard that I literally felt like he was going to crack my skin.

"OWWWWW…OWWWWW…ooooooh…Da-aad!"

Venom was pouring from every opening of my face. I was choking and gurgling, gasping for the air that was normally so unnecessary to sustain me.

I tried to twist my body to maneuver my butt out of the direction of his hand. I couldn't budge. He was too strong and his grip was too tight. The tough muscles of my behind pulsated at the growing accumulation of pain. I started coughing violently as I choked on thick the venom-mucus. My face was completely saturated with tears of distress and agony. My naked body was wracked with pain from the swats Carlisle kept delivering.

The smacks rained down over and over. Carlisle did not let up on the downpour. This reminded me of the way we played baseball. His speed and intensity was unrestrained. Carlisle's hand was a force to be reckoned with. It was a deadly weapon that constantly fired indescribable torment.

PAIN!

It felt like someone was sticking a red hot, searing iron to my skin. The rapid pressure meshed flesh to bone. There was no outlet for relief.

The force…the power…the thunderous pounding worsened. All I could do was yell out.

"OH, GOD! MY GOD! DAD STOP! PLE-EASE…STOP! PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING ME! CARL-ISLE…YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

I trembled violently, still willing my sanity to remain intact.

They were coming faster now. I couldn't keep track of them. The room was spinning. My head was full-feeling. I felt what would be the human equivalent of dizziness. I guess the blood from the hunt was swirling through my body. My fingernails dug into the carpet as I desperately fought to stay on this side of reality. I couldn't breathe. My breath hitched and was rough as I grappled to keep my head off the floor. My hands kept slipping on the carpet as Carlisle showed no mercy. My nerves were flaming…the burn was too much.

I cried out again

…and again

…and again…

but Carlisle continued to pound me.

I was gradually becoming more and more broken. I couldn't help but to reach around and try to shield my butt again. Carlisle grabbed my arm and pinned it to my back.

"Didn't I tell you not to put your hands back here, Edward?"

"Yes S-Sir!"

Carlisle's hand took control of my bottom, as he was visibly irritated by my disobedience. He was calm, but his patience was starting to slip a little bit mainly because I was making it difficult for him to keep his promise to only hit me on my behind.

"Then I suggest you do as you're told, Edward. I will not tell you again!"

"Okay…Carlisle please…it hurts too bad…I can't…I can't…"

I twitched from side to side but was unable to completely move my body because my Dad had me pinned tightly to his lap. I wasn't going anywhere. His hand was fierce as he rapidly delivered indescribable torment to my battered backside.

"GOD! PLEASE LET THIS STOP! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAHHH...G-GOD CAR-LISSSLLE...UNGH! I C-CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! CARLISLE I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! PLEASE, PLEASE STOP. PLEASE!

My cries were sheer agony. The noise I made was inhuman as my vampire-dad delivered lightning strikes to my skin. He raised my butt higher. I bargained desperately, "Dad! I've learned my lesson! I won't do that stuff again! Dad…I can't take no more! No more! Please!" I squirmed and wriggled. As he pounded the most sensitive areas on my butt, I desperately reached for the hem of the comforter, the drawer of the nightstand, the empty waste basket…anything that would reassure me that my world still existed. I was losing the battle to maintain my grasp on reality.

As a physician he knew where every sensitive part of my behind was. He made sure to hit each one repeatedly. He wanted to make sure that I wouldn't be able to heal too quickly. He hit the under curve of my butt, which was the part that the most pressure was applied to when I sat. I wasn't going to be sitting for a while. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to walk either.

Because the pain was uncontrollable and inescapable, I continued to writhe in his lap. I hissed and groaned and made instinctive animal-like growls as my father fulfilled his promise to give me the worst beating ever. True to his word, he only hit me on my bottom. I almost wished he would reallocate some of the swats so that the concentration of pain wasn't just in one area. Every inch of my backside was thoroughly whipped. No part was left out. All of it was battered. If I were human it would be solid black from the bruises.

_So much for not abusing me! At least that was what it felt like anyway!_

In the midst of my cries, I heard my Dad. He was also crying as he watched the skin on my behind pucker. It was near cracking and he knew it_._

_"I'm so sorry, Edward. I can't…I didn't want to hurt you like this. I didn't want to do this. You can never treat your mother and I like that every again. What you did to Esme was unacceptable Son. You nearly brought harm to your own brother. You deliberately defied my authority as well as that of the school officials. You will not behave this way son. I cannot allow it." _

I felt his tears dropping on my back. There were pieces of his heart in each one. He was dead to himself. He hated himself for doing this to me. He also knew it had to be done. He strengthened his resolve once again.

He moved his knee to lift my butt and my thighs. I knew what was coming. There was no bracing for the smack down I was about to receive. He raised his knee higher, exposing the meatiest part of my buttocks. This was the part that would bring finality to his judgment. He began spanking those spots with so much force that I tried to turn to see if he had something in his hand. They were empty. He wasn't hitting me with anything. All that power…all that energy…the cruelest and hardest whipping I'd ever had…came from his right hand.

_"Edward, I love you."_ Carlisle sobbed. _"I love you so much. It's almost over. __Just a few more."_

He lowered his knee again and with the most force yet he drew more fire out of my backside. I saw it in his mind. My butt was tender and swollen with venom and blood from the hunt that was still in my body. I could see the blood vessels surfacing to the skin. They were dark and thick as the venom filled them in response to the violent strength of Carlisle's swing. All I could hear was his crying as he watched the change to my butt. He wanted to stop. He needed to end this for both of us. He also needed to make sure that this punishment was going to be a lasting one that would teach me the lesson I so desperately needed.

The swatting became more like pounding now.

_This is unreal. Carlisle has never hit me like this in my entire life!_

"I can't feel...can't...feel...hurts...so...bad...i'll...stop...just...please...no...more." He paused for a moment but all I could do was blubber.

He began delivering his final blows to my backside. He spared no mercy in this final round as he increased the ferocity of every one. There was no more fight in me. I was busted. I was broken. I was dethroned. Carlisle had accomplished his purpose. I had no pride left as I lay naked and torn over his lap. There was no modesty. All I had was the hope that it would all end.

Carlisle slowed his hand, mercifully allowing about five seconds between each hit. He had spanked every nook and cranny that he thought was "spankable." He hit me again, much harder that the last one. I screamed louder than I had the entire time. His sobs quaked though his body and mine. He had become distracted by his own pain and loosened his hold on my waist, so I tried to free myself just as his hand was coming down for one last final smack. It landed on the right side of my chest as I twisted to release myself from his grasp.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I released a ferocious shriek as he hit my ribs with that powerful swing.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I fell backwards on the floor, landing hard on my backside. The rough contact with the carpet nearly sent me into oblivion. I screamed like a banshee. It echoed throughout the room as I instantly rolled over on my side to a semi-fetal position. My side felt like it was caving in. I didn't hear any cracking, so I probably wouldn't suffer broken ribs from the impact of the accidental blow.

Carlisle's eyes bulged and his breath hung in his lungs. He was scared. He was at my side instantly. "Oh my…Edward, are you alright? " He tried to hold onto me but I wriggled out of his arms.

"Oh my God, Edward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you there. You turned and…it was an accident…Oh I am so, so sorry. I'm so sorry Ed-" I quickly flipped myself over onto my hands and knees. I was in so much pain that I didn't care to read his thoughts. I didn't care to talk to him or look at him. All I knew was that he was reaching for me. I couldn't be sure if he was going to start hitting me again. I was sore afraid. My instincts told me to run…to get away from him as fast as I could. I wanted to get away. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore.

As he reached out to me, I scurried away on my knees towards the opposite side of the room. Carlisle caught me by my waist to stop me. I was shaking violently and coughing up thick venom. My face was a wreck. I was afraid of Carlisle. I could find no place of comfort. Visibly afraid, I trembled as he pulled me upright.

He wrapped his arms around my waist to steady me. Confused, I pulled away from him.

"No Daddy! No! Don't hit me anymore! Please! Please! I'll be good! I'll be good Carlisle! I won't do it again! I'm sorry! I'm so-r-ry!" My eyes bulged in sheer terror. That beating had left me delirious, and out of sorts. I could barely remind myself who and where I was. "I-I'm so s-sorrry!" Carlisle was hurt by the intensity of my fear and pitiful pleading. He reached out for me before I could dart away.

"Come here baby…come here!"

"Noooo!" I screamed. "Leave me alone! Don't touch me!"

Carlisle pulled me, nude and hysterical, into his arms, but I wrestled against him and struggled for freedom. I was flailing my arms, kicking and jerking like a six year old boy in his arms. I didn't want to be near him. I shouted for him to release me, but he held on. I shouted my fear, but he fastened me to his body. I spun around, but Carlisle wrapped his strong arms around my waist and pulled me back to him. He folded my arms over my chest, and secured me in a vice grip so that my back was pressed to his strong chest. He squeezed me tightly to him as I bawled. I shook uncontrollably in his arms, but he pinned me safely in his arms, patiently awaiting for me to return to my senses. Every time I moved my legs, the fiery pain engulfed me. He apologized repeatedly, but I just shouted my disdain and hate for what he'd just done to me. How could he hurt me like this, and then tell me he loved me?

"Edward, please stop fighting, son. It's over now. You're alright now. You're alright." He whispered into my ear. I felt his face. It was saturated with tears of his own. I was so afraid of him. I jerked my face away from his.

"NO! Let go of me!" I fought against him but to no avail. He was so much stronger than I was. Holding me like this was effortless.

"I'm going to let go son, but only when you calm down. Edward listen to me." He started shushing in my ear. "Listen to me. Listennnnn. You're okay. It's alright."

I cried louder. "No it's not! No it's not! You hurt me! Carlisle would never hurt me! You betrayed me! You lied to me!"

"Edward, baby, please listen to me."

"NOO! NOO!" I growled and twisted violently in his arms. "Get your hands off of me! You lied to me...you son of b-"

"Edward!"

I heard his heart shattering as the weight of my words carved a rut straight through it. He held onto me for dear life, recognizing that I was on the verge of a psychotic break of sorts. He tightened his grip, but I was still kicking and snarling like wild animal. He was strong, but I was giving him a run for his money. We spun in circles and my naked backside cried out for me to stop all of the movement. I continued to struggle like this for the next ten minutes until I was too mentally exhausted to fight anymore. The pain had become so intense, I almost didn't even feel it. It was like my brain had a trap door and I had gone through it. It was shutting down to protect me; to offer defense of itself in order to ensure I survived this cruelty. I was hurting so badly. It was difficult for me to remain standing. I gasped for air and struggled to regain control over myself. I heard his voice, but it seemed distant-far removed from me. I felt myself beginning to go numb in his arms.

"There you go, son, just relax. You're okay, now." He whispered. "You're just fine, Edward."

My body jerked when I sobbed and tried to grab every ounce of sanity I could find in this room. "D-Dad." My voice broke as I started crying harder again.

Carlisle chanted he loved me over and over. It was a good thing I knew every one of his thoughts. I knew exactly where his heart and mind was, and he didn't hide anything from me. As he did that, my fear of more punishment began to subside.

"Dad." I repeated. I choked on venom and start coughing. I started to drool a little.

"I'm right here, son." He reassured me. "I got you."

"I-I-I...how could you do that to me?" I cried and watched my tears fall on his hands.

"I'm sorry to have to hurt you like that, son." He offered an apology. His mind told me that he meant it. He was truly hurt. He hated that I'd put him in a position to have to do this.

"C-C-C…" I choked and gurgled over my words. I couldn't speak.

"It's over now, Edward." He continued tenderly comforting me. I started coming to my full senses again, and resigned to relax in the love he was trying to give me. I needed that right now. I was angry at him and I was sure that I would have a chance to let him know what this had done to me, but for the moment I just needed what he was offering me. It was all that I had to make me feel safe and loved again.. "My sweet boy. It's alright…It's alright…Shhh…Shhh."

It didn't matter one bit to him that I was naked and a mess. He loved me. Now as he held me as only a father could, I lost myself in his love. We wept together. He rocked me and let me bury my face deep into his chest. I clutched his shirt. My teeth grazed the buttons of his shirt when my mouth fell open.

He continued holding me, rocking me, willing me to calm down. After ten minutes or so, Carlisle moved as if he wanted to release me, but I protested. I held onto him tighter. I wouldn't let him remove his arms from around me. I didn't know why, because minutes earlier I was fighting to get away from him. Now the thought of him abandoning me, even for just a minute, was mentally terrifying. It was almost as if I'd totally forgotten that I was truly loved by anyone, that I had a family and friends who adored and cherished me. It just felt like I was losing all over again. It was the way I felt when my Mom and Dad passed away all those many years ago. All my life it had just been the three of us. My parents were the only family I had and when they died, I died too-long before my physical death. It didn't make much sense, but Carlisle was all I had back then and he was all I had now. I was probably still delirious from the intense pain I was in, but I needed him to stay by me. He'd inflicted this pain, and it wasn't rational to feel this way, but I was scared that he would leave me too...just like all the other people who had once mattered the most in my life.

"D-D-Dad…don't …d-don't leave…leave me!" I cried.

Carlisle pulled me to him again. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I am just going to get your boxers and your shirt. Okay?"

"NO!" I startled him and his body jolted. "Don't leave me!" I clutched tighter. This suprised him a little. He looked worried, his mind fully comprehending my mental instability. "Please." I looked at him wide-eyed. "Please don't go."

"Edward," his voice was gentle and hushed. "I will never abandon you. Never. You have my word on that. It's okay. I just need to get you dressed."

I wasn't about to turn him loose. I held onto his waist as he walked us over to the pile of clothing. He continued to embrace me. He understood what I needed. He reached down to pick up my clothes but stopped. "Never mind these. I think you will feel much better in a clean change of clothes." He reached in my chest of drawers and selected a white Fruit-Of-The-Loom T-shirt and a pair of underwear.

I was still sobbing as he walked us over to the couch. Standing in front of it, I cried and sniffled some more. I leaned my head into his shoulder. "Edward, let's put these on so you will be more comfortable. Then you can sit with me for as long as you like." I drew back from him so he could pull the T-shirt over my head. Fresh tears fell from his eyes as he examined the damage he'd accidentally done to my side. It was my fault that happened. I shouldn't have tried to move. He pulled my underwear from under his armpit and kneeled to assist me with getting them on. I placed my hands on his shoulders to balance myself. He pulled them up, stretching the elastic as far as it could go, careful to avoid grazing my sweltering bottom.

"Dad it hurts…" I whined when the material touched my skin.

"I know it does, Son." He secured them in place. The contact brought a new wave of sobs.

My chest heaved as he folded me back in his arms. All I wanted right then was my Father. I needed him. I needed his reassurance. He stroked my face and massaged the tears away with his thumbs.

"D-Dad" My lips quivered and I licked stray venom from my lips.

"I'm right here, Edward." He crooned and I fell into his chest again. I knew I was safe in his arms...the arms of one of the strongest vampires I knew. He was many things...a doctor, a husband, a compassionate advocate for human life, but right now he was my Dad. Nothing more and nothing less.

He sat down on the couch and gingerly pulled me into his lap. He held me in a careful cradle hold and began to rock me. He made sure he turned my backside outward so that it wasn't pressing against the couch or his legs. He rubbed my back, and I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I secured my arms comfortably at each of his sides. He stroked my hair and repeated his 'I love you' chant again. My tears fell on his neck, and his were lost in my hair. He pressed his cheek to my head, and held me like this was the last time he would be able to.

"I love you Edward."

He adjusted me so that I could rest my head in the crook of his elbow. This allowed him to look into my face. He caressed my forehead with tenderness only known to us. He brushed my hair out of my face. That one gentle motion let me know that I was not in the arms of a coven leader or a dictator. I was with the real Carlisle, the man I loved as my Dad. He wasn't hurting me anymore. He loved me. He wiped away every tear that escaped as I cried.

"I love you." He whispered.

I tucked my face into his chest and closed my fatigued eyes. Like a true fire, the heat of the pain varied in intensity depending on how I moved. I moaned and whined. "Dad, I'm hurting."

"I know, Edward. I know." He held me tighter in his strong arms and continued his tender-loving care.

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, son. I know." I was feather-light in his arms. If it were not impossible, he would be physically fatigued. He was mentally depleted. He continued stroking my arm. I hissed at the pain in my side that was pressing against his body. He saw me clutch my side. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you there. Please, please forgive me."

I was silent.

"I am grieved that I hit you somewhere other than your bottom. I don't like that I broke my promise." He sighed heavily. "You know that your Dad loves you, don't you?" He'd probably said that a hundred times already. I wasn't counting.

I nodded in understanding. I knew from his thoughts that he was being as sincere as he knew how to be. He kissed my forehead again, lingering for a few seconds, and then wiped away some stray tears from my face.

"Dad, if I ask you something, do you promise not to get mad?" I asked softly against his chest.

"Sure, son, you can ask me anything." His voice was soft.

"I want Mom to come home." I snuggled closer to him. "I need her to come back, Dad."

He was silent for a moment. Stroking my hair he replied, "Sure thing, son. Would you like for me to give her call now?"

I nodded. "Yes, please."

He smiled affectionately at me, and reached in his pocket for his cell phone. He dialed Esme's number. She answered on the first ring. He relayed my request, and after a few minutes, ended their brief conversation. He tenderly stroked my face, smiling at me with unconditional love in his eyes. He knew that I needed my mother…and that she needed me.

"She's on her way." I smiled back at him. I nestled myself in his arms again, anxiously waiting Esme's return.

A/N: All I can say is WOW…I warned you. Let it marinate.


	17. Chapter 18 Loving My Son

A/N: Well here we are guys. Edward wanted his Mom, and she responded. Poor Edward. After that beating from his Dad, he needs his Mommy…(smiles). You gotta love Esme. She is adorable. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again to my wonderful Beta-Reader for your time, advice, and of course, the laughs. You make writing more enjoyable! Thanks for everything!

Esme's POV

My eyes became cloudy as venom formed a thick sheath over them. My heart was full. Too full. There was a familiar ache in the hollow of my chest. It was one that I'd often experienced since the death of my infant son. It was a dull, persistent kind of ache that was only soothed by the love of my children. Silence and darkness blanketed our surroundings as we sped down the winding highway. The pull of Edward's love was strong. So strong, in fact, that it nearly took my breath. It was almost unbearable. I was overwhelmed by the strength of my own love for him.

When Carlisle called to tell me that my baby wanted me to come home, I nearly crumbled. I instantly felt the bands of love for him tighten around me. I did not hesitate to let him know that I was on my way. Edward needed me…me…his mother…that's who he needed. Sure, he had the love of his father, and I was certain that Carlisle had not left him without comfort after his punishment. The bond they shared was unique and strong; but right now it was my love he sought. It was my arms he longed to be in. I wished my heart could beat. Maybe then it would force out some of the pressure I was feeling.

The drive to our home seemed to take longer than usual. I could hardly contain myself as the yearning to comfort my son intensified. Jasper was the first to notice the shift of emotions in the car. I could tell he was trying not to blurt out some command for me to stop torturing him. He was so hyper-sensitive to the emotions of others around him. He kept clearing his throat and shifting restlessly in his seat. Finally, he decided he couldn't stand much more.

"Whoa! What is going on in this car?" Emmett's voice boomed before he could say anything. "This is mad crazy! Jasper what the hell are you doing over there?"

Aware that my children were experiencing my anxiety and overpowering sense of love for Edward, I quickly glanced in the rearview mirror at the three sitting in the backseat. Emmett, of course, had refused to sit in the front. I guessed he thought Rose would evaporate or something. Jasper, who had immediately sensed my fretfulness, chose to escort Alice to the passenger side of the front seat so that he could put a little space between us…not that it mattered. He'd joined the lovebirds in the back, although I got the impression that he was silently wishing he could trade with Alice.

Emmett's features were distorted with disgust. Rose's face was a mask of disdain. Jasper looked like he was in serious pain. "Me? It's Mom!" All of my children turned to stare at me. "Mom, I think you need to take a chill pill." He drawled.

I remained silent. I couldn't focus on them right then. All I could think about was the child that was tugging at my heart strings. Each of my children brought me joy and love in their own way. They were each special to me, but Edward was my _baby_. Maybe it was because he was the first of my adopted children. I don't know. Right now I really didn't care. I just needed to get to him fast.

"You need to chill too Jazz. I mean you are like in serious overdrive right now." Emmett pumped. "God, I don't know whether to jump out or start crying. Mom, what's going on up there?"

"You guys leave Mom alone. We're almost home. Then you can go run upstairs and play with your dollhouses or something." Rose quipped. I was sure she was not exempt from the oversaturation of emotions in the car either. "Or play dress up…"

Alice snickered. Emmett and Jasper didn't see the humor in her remark at all. "Can it, Rose! I am seriously 'bout to spontaneously combust over here. I'm not feelin' your jokes 'rite' now!" The quivering of Jasper's voice made me quickly turn my head for a brief moment to look at him. If it were possible, the poor kid would be green right now. The influx was getting the best of him. God help him once we returned home. There _had_ to be a whirlwind of emotional turmoil in there.

"Yeah, Rose. It's bad enough that we have to deal with _your _constant PMS." Emmett jeered. Rose hissed at him. He placed both of his elbows on his knees, trapping his head between his hands. "Mom! Jasper! For the love of God! Please cut it out!"

"I'm sorry, Em. I can't help it. I'm just worried out about your brother, that's all." My apologies did not seem to soothe their nerves. "We'll be home in just a few minutes."

"Lord a mercy I hope so! I just dunno how much more of this I can stand!" Jasper complained. "Mom, do ya have ta be so sappy! This is just too much!"

"Guys, seriously, is it that bad?" I asked softly. I really did care that I was affecting them so negatively.

"YES!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I'm sorry." I apologized again. "I'll try to control myself."

"Jazz…Em…it's not that bad. Besides, you are in for worse when we get home." Alice, my little seer, just confirmed my suspicions about the emotional tornado in the house. "You act like Jazz has never puked on you before!" That was the term they used when Jasper gave everyone more than their fair share of emotions. "Give it a rest."

"Yeah, you're acting just like Edward now with all that whining. Please…just keep it to yourself until we get home." Rose could be so mean at times, especially towards Edward. She had a vendetta against that boy the size of Forks. From the first day Carlisle brought Rose home, she and Edward had been at each other's throats. They have never gotten along well. I was used to arguments and insults between the two of them, but tonight was not the night for her to be fanning flames.

"Rose, do you have to behave so disagreeably towards your brother? I declare sometimes you act as if you hate him or something. What is your problem, girl?" Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been quite _that _blunt, but truly, her comments irritated me.

"Mom, why do you always defend him? I mean you're sitting here, all gooey and stuff, making everybody in this stupid car sick because of him. The bottom line is he got what he deserved. Daddy _should_ have busted his ass! It serves him right." I often wondered if Rose's biological parents ever had to seek medical attention for Rose's constant bitchiness…or at least a belt. Now I am totally against spanking and such, but I could only imagine that it must have been difficult for her parents to resist tearing her behind up every now and then. She was downright incorrigible at times.

"Rose, I am not defending him, sweetheart. I'm just saying that sometimes you treat him like he has leprosy or something. I agree that Edward did some things that he shouldn't have, and he should have been punished. That does not give you the right to put him down." We were almost home now. Thank God! It had been a long day, and I wasn't in the mood for my children's nagging and fighting.

"Whatever, Mom! You guys treat Edward like he's royalty or something. I'm glad he got his tonight. That's what he gets for being all up in Bella's-"

"Rosalie Hale, that's enough. I don't want to hear another word." I was fed up with Rose's insults, and frankly, her attitude was verging on disrespectful.

"See, that's what I am talking about. Now I can't say what I feel without being yelled at!" I glanced at her in the mirror, frowning. Judging by the annoyance in her tone, I knew it would not be long before she lost her temper. Jasper, however, seemed relieved by the momentary distraction. He began to emanate calming waves to relax some of the tension in the car.

I allowed the car to decelerate to a slow roll, and turned into our secluded drive. As the car dipped into the dark entrance, I firmly pressed the brake. We were all jolted by the abrupt stop. I twisted around in my seat to face my beautiful, bull-headed daughter. She was indeed gorgeous with all of that silky blonde hair. How could a mother not love a child so wonderfully made? Right now, I wasn't so sure of the answer.

"Rose, I am not yelling at you." My voice was soft but firm. She responded as she always did when she was challenged by me or Carlisle. She crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her lips out in a pout. My other children remained silent. I heard Alice clear her throat as if warning Rose to be careful. Jasper continued with his efforts to calm us. Emmett was just relieved Jasper and I were no longer torturing him. "You do have the right to voice your opinion darling; I just don't want to hear it right now."

"Would you want to hear to it if I were Edward?" She huffed and reared back on the seat when I glowered at her. She continued with the pouting act. Rose was spoiled and used to getting her way. She wanted what she wanted, when she wanted it…bottom line. I loved Carlisle Cullen more than my own life, but so help me God, I could wring his neck for ruining Rose and Alice the way he had. Forget the fingers. Those girls had him wrapped around their entire bodies. It drove the boys crazy that he almost always caved in and gave them whatever they wanted. He always referred to them as his princesses, but from what I could see, Rose snubbed that title. She wanted the crown, thank you very much. I had news for her. There was only one queen in the Cullen house, and it wasn't her!

"Rose Hale that is not fair and you know it. When have I ever I disregarded your feelings?" We were still at the edge of the driveway. Rose rolled her eyes and turned her head to the side. _This little…I know she isn't trying to ignore me! _Jasper sensed the change in my temperament. He groaned and immediately tried to calm us again.

"Rose, I don't like your attitude right now, young lady. I have had a long day, and I am not up for this out of you tonight. Now I said that was the end of it, and that's what I meant." I turned backed around and eased off the brake a little. The children were ready to get out of the car and so was I. I had another child who needed me, so I wasn't about to allow Rose to upset me further.

She sucked her teeth. "You're up for Edward though." Human ears wouldn't have been able to hear that. Even though she was mumbling, I heard every word. I hit the brake again, sending us all jolting forward again. Jasper was still trying, but his efforts were futile. I spun around in my seat, pointing my finger at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the hardness of my face. She knew she was under my skin.

"Would you like to be grounded, Rose?" Her lips moved, but there were no audible words. "Rosalie Hale, I am not playing with you." I squinted my eyes at her again. She still did not answer, but those pouting lips started to quiver a little at the sternness in my voice.

"Do…you…want…me…to…ground…you?" I asked her again through clinched teeth.

I swear I felt heat coming from her nostrils. She kept her arms crossed, but spoke with more reverence in her voice this time. "No, Ma'am." Her voice was mousy as she humbled herself. The boys lowered their heads as they anxiously waited for us to move on. Alice combed her skirt for lint. None of them dared to speak.

"Then I suggest you do like I asked. One more word and you're grounded. Is that understood?" She knew I was serious.

Still pouting, she nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." Rose hated to be grounded. I think she would rather receive a spanking. Sensing that I would make good on my threat, she shut her mouth.

Sighing deeply, I shifted my foot to the gas and sped up the driveway towards the house. As we waited for the garage to let up, I noticed beams of light shining from Edward's side window on the third floor. I had purposefully designed Edward's room so that his entire right wall would face the side of the house. I knew he would appreciate the view of the river, so I opted for glass on that wall. He was an extremely private young man. He would have resented having his window facing the front of the house, so I chose to place his room on the most heavily wooded side.

"Ungh!" As soon as I killed the engine, Jasper gasped suddenly, forcing air deep into his lungs. He seized his torso suddenly as he intercepted the pain of his father and brother. The intensity of their emotions overcame him. "Ungh…aah…Oh…God!" He groaned as the pain compelled him forward causing him to dip his head between his knees. His chest heaved as the groaning increased.

I was out of the car and at his side before he could even think about groaning again. Alice twisted her small body onto her knees, and instantly began to soothe him. "Jazz…Jazz…" She stroked his blonde hair. His groans were deep and sounded like they were escaping the core of his gut. "Jazzy! Oh my God!" She too doubled back a little, grabbing her own waist. "I don't know how much of this I can take. Jasper, let's get out of here."

_Alice is right. I can't hardly stand this either. Oh, God… _I placed my arm around his back and held onto him. My son was experiencing terrible pain. I knew this because of the waves that he inadvertently sent crashing into me. I was overcome by the intensity of what he was feeling, but I could not leave his side until I knew he was alright. Venom trickled from his eyes as he reared back on the seat, still clutching his waist.

"Oh…Mom…A-Alice…Ungh!" His face twisted as the full strength of Carlisle's sadness and Edward's pain overcame him. I heard Emmett and Rose, who had exited the car when I did, groaning behind me. Jasper's influx was affecting all of us.

"Jasper…" I stroked his face gently, feeling the overflow as much as the others. I needed to convince him to leave the house before he went into some kind of shock or something. "Jasper, sweetheart." He twisted to the side. "Why don't you and Alice take the car for a while, or go on another hunt?" He groaned again but said nothing. I hated to see him in so much turmoil. Every whimper pricked my heart. I continued stroking his face and hair. I didn't think I had ever witnessed him endure this much pain before.

"Jasper?" I was so taken by Jasper's painful ordeal, that I did not notice that Carlisle had joined us. Usually my hearing was sharp, but the guttural cries of my son muted his footsteps. I quickly spun my head to face him as he knelt beside me and rested his hand on my back. We stared at each other for a moment. His beautiful eyes were tainted with melancholy. They coincided with Jasper's agony. So much had happened between us…so much. I wanted to reach out to him and crush him with my love, but Jasper's needs overpowered my desire.

Now that he was in closer proximity to us, Jasper wasn't just feeling Carlisle's torment. He was absorbing it. He was digesting it. It was as if he was bearing the load for his father. Jasper's special gift enabled him to experience our feelings and emotions to a greater and more powerful extent. This was a mixed blessing for him. Sometimes the load was too great. At other times, he could help us, as he had tried to do earlier in the car with me and Rose. Right now it was crippling him and everyone else too.

Jasper groaned louder as Carlisle inched closer. The look on his face mirrored that of his father, only worse. "Dad…please…GET OUT OF HERE!" Carlisle was shocked by Jasper's urgent plea. When I looked at his face, there were tears in his eyes. He obviously hadn't realized _how_ much he would hurt Jazz by coming outside. He was so compassionate and loving. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd heard his first whimper from upstairs, and left Edward to come to him. He knew Jazz would feel the enormity of their suffering. He just underestimated how much.

This interaction broke my heart. If Jazz was experiencing his father's pain on this level, Carlisle was surely wishing he could surrender to his own death. I knew without reservation that my husband cherished our children. They were undeniably the jewels of his heart. Judging by Jasper's reaction, my sweet Carlisle was vexed by the whipping he'd given Edward. He was in need of comfort. He needed me just as much as Edward did.

Carlisle swiftly rose to his feet and darted backwards about two feet. He raised his hands to his temples and squeezed his head. His eyes were wide as the realization of his son's pain gutted him. Three hundred years of medical expertise could not heal Jasper's hurt. Only his absence could make it go away. His ocher eyes darkened as venom filled them. It was obvious that the sadness he was feeling threatened to claim the remainder of his sanity. His eyes told the story he wanted so desperately to tell. He'd spanked Emmett. He had hurt Edward in some unimaginable way. Now, he was hurting _this_ son.

He stepped back silently to join Rose and Emmett who were also fighting for control. Rose stood, arms crossed, with her head supported by one of her hands. Emmett had his arms wrapped around her. They too were overtaken by this. Alice was still trying to coax Jasper out of the car, but he was immobilized by the intense pressure he was feeling. It took all she had to remain there and comfort him.

Carlisle and I locked gazes once more before I turned my attention back to Jazz. I was sure Edward was hearing all of this from the third floor of the house. Surely he was getting the full picture of Jasper's personal hell thanks to his ability to read his mind. Knowing Edward, he was staying away because he was ashamed of himself, and because he didn't want to cause Jazz anymore unnecessary pain. Judging by Jazz's reaction to Carlisle's presence, I assumed Edward wanted to stay as far away as possible.

"Jasper, I'm sorry, Son. I don't mean to cause you this much suffering." Carlisle's voice was almost foreign to me. The tone and pitch didn't resonate in my ears the way it usually did. Something was off. He was off. He seemed distant…like he was fighting to stay in one piece. It almost seemed like he was on the edge of losing his mind.

I glanced back at him again. He looked worn…beaten…busted. He was not my Carlisle. His eyes were those of a stranger. He was a mess. His clothes and hair were filthy. His face was grimy and sticky. No. This…this was not the Carlisle I knew and loved. This man was destitute; robbed of happiness and peace. He was alone, captive in his own prison.

I felt like a rope caught in a fierce game of tug of war. I was being pulled in three directions. Jasper was tugging at my hands, Carlisle at my heart, and Edward at my arms. I wished I could divide myself so that I could give each one the part they craved. What was I to do? They all cried out for me. I was but one woman. The mother in me wanted to comfort my children. The wife wanted to comfort her husband. Now as Jasper's moans echoed off the garage walls, I was strapped. I didn't know what to do next, but I had to control my conflicting emotions to prevent further pain to Jasper.

I looked towards Alice for reassurance even though I wasn't sure exactly what I needed to be reassured of. She nodded back. I released Jasper and she pulled him tighter in her arms. I stood and darted to the man who was a shadow of his former self. Jasper's moans dimmed as I took Carlisle's hands into my own. I felt Edward tug at me again, but I knew I had to give Carlisle something…anything that would keep him from becoming more detached.

His hands were trembling. I squeezed them between my own. These were the same hands that had hurt my children. How could I hold them so close to my heart and at the same time yearn to heal the hurt they cause? I pulled them to my lips and rested there for a moment. I wanted to stay there and hold him forever. I wanted things to be right between us again. I needed to find him, to tell him that no matter what had happened I still loved him. I relaxed my grip, but did not let go of his hands. There was no movement in the yard. Carlisle was still, processing my reaction. He looked worried as he tried to decipher my feelings for him.

"Carlisle." I whispered, gently tightening my hands again. His eyes were hollow as he searched for understanding. My heart was breaking as I watched him. I inched closer to him, dropping my head. I could barely hear him breathe. I stroked his hands with my thumbs. "I know that you are hurting. I can feel it, and it's not just because of Jazz. I know what you are, Carlisle. More importantly, I know _who _you are." I raised my head to look into his bloated eyes. Yes, I was right. He was slowly dissecting himself. "I love you, sweetheart. I do…more than anyone else. Please don't think that I feel otherwise. I am conflicted right now. I cannot lie to you. I am grieved by what has happened to my children…" My voice was hushed. "…to you."

Tears made tracks through the grime on his face. He was holding himself together, but his lips trembled in response to my words. I no longer held my own tears, but allowed them to flow freely along with his. I sniffled and reached up to wipe his face. He did not pull away from me.

"Carlisle, I know that you are tremendously burdened right now. I must apologize to you, and I can only pray that you will accept my apology and harbor no ill regard towards me." I wiped my own face, and then crossed my arms over my chest. "I cannot be the woman that you need _right _now. I have two children who are hurting, and it is their hearts that cry out to me the most." I shifted my weight as the tugging grew stronger. I couldn't imagine how it could be possible, but Carlisle and Edward must have tried to alleviate some of Jazz's suffering by restraining their emotions. His groans were growing fainter now.

Carlisle stroked the back of his neck and exhaled. He nodded in understanding. He knew me well enough to know that I was not kicking him to the back burner. I was not displacing him. He understood that I loved him, and would eventually give him everything that he needed. He knew I wasn't putting the needs of my children before his, but that I couldn't _truly_ be what he needed if I was being drawn to their needs.

I tilted my head slightly, and gently gripped the front of his shirt in my hands. He allowed me to pull him towards me. His breath was cool and refreshing on my face. I inhaled his scent. Truthfully, he smelled like dirt with a tinge of honeysuckle. I silently thanked heaven he was not human. He would have smelled like God knows what. Amazingly, his scent was a soothing aroma. I inhaled again. Mmmm… I couldn't allow myself to melt in his arms like I usually did. Carlisle Cullen still had it. He still knew how to dazzle me…even when he wasn't trying to.

We stared into each other's eyes. There were so many unspoken words. Unfortunately, they would have to wait until later. He didn't smile or attempt to change his expression. He exhaled and raised his hands to stroke my hair on each side. As his hands caressed my locks, I closed my eyes in response. _He's doing it. He's dazzling me. Esme, Edward needs you. _

He sensed my hesitation. He gently caressed my face with his hands. Smoothly…tenderly…yes, he was doing it. He took my face between his hands and kissed my forehead, my nose, and then with breathtaking affection, he brought his lips to mine. The love and tenderness was genuine. This man loved me. There was no doubt about that. I was his and he knew it. He pulled back and slid his thumb over my quivering lips. He nudged my chin with his finger, and then my nose.

"I love you." He whispered. His eyes were darker now. For one, he needed to hunt. It had been a few days since his last outing. Second, the truthfulness of his words ignited another lust. He longed for my touch…my affection. Most of all, he wanted my forgiveness for what he'd done to our children. "More than you know." A gentle breeze swept a few strands of my hair over my eyes. He gently brushed them back with his fingers. "So much more than you know."

I nodded. I knew he meant those words. I pressed my lips together and inhaled the sweetness of his love that was so real…so tender. I was caught in the middle of an internal battle. On one hand I wanted to take all he had to offer and run away with him. I wanted to allow him to make everything alright again. On the other hand, the feelings of anger and hurt I had were not resolved by one kiss. This man had hurt my sons. I found it hard to give him what he wanted most-my forgiveness. I wanted to more than anything; but, every time I felt the urgent tugging, I withdrew.

Carlisle kissed me again, this time lingering a little bit longer. Of course Jasper, who welcomed anything that wasn't putting him in a death grip, felt his lust for me. Jazz 'puked' all over us. Of course our children went berserk as they always did when we publicly displayed our affection for each other.

"Gross!" Rose exclaimed. "JAZZ! Oooh! I swear all of this vampire goo is getting on my nerves!

"Whatcha yellin' at me for, Rose? It's their fault all of this mess is happenin.' Yell at them." Jasper shot back. He tried to control it, but he couldn't. It wasn't his fault that everyone kept shifting back and forth from one emotion to the next.

"Seriously, Mom…Dad. Get a room!" Emmett made a regurgitating gesture. "Please! Rose is right. That's just nasty!"

I could not believe that those two were making such a fuss over an innocent kiss. They had some nerve. We were more than overexposed to our fair share of their 'goo!' Talk about wanting to 'hurl.' I couldn't count the times Carlisle and I wanted to jump to our deaths listening to them go at it. It was quite disgusting. Even with the extra steps I'd taken to sound proof the walls, their intimate moments were irritating to the nerves. Edward had purchased us our own IPODS. He even took the time to download music and books on them for us so we could drown them out. He'd told us we could thank him later, but it went without saying how grateful we were to him.

Alice, my little pixie-girl, held onto Jasper's arm as she skipped over to us. I didn't realize they had gotten out of the car. Jasper still hadn't completely rebounded from the blow to his gut. Even though we had all lightened up a little, it stood to reason that we were still a point of contention for him. He stood silently beside Alice, still looking faint.

"I think it's sweet." Alice chimed. She wrapped her bony arms around Carlisle's waist to hug him. He gladly hugged her back. She pulled back and then quickly kissed me on my cheek. "Carry on, you two. Never mind them."

"Please don't encourage them, sweet Alice. I beg of ya, please! I'm already 'bout ta explode. I don't need _that_ added ta this plate of mine." Jasper looked paler than normal. "Dad…Mom. May I be excused?" He looked at Alice who smiled back at him.

Alice, interpreting Jasper's need for a break, chimed in again. "Yeah, I think we should take off now!"

"You got that right. This is a living nightmare." Emmett roared. "I'd rather hang out with Demetri, and you know how much I can't stand that punk!"

"Sure, kids. Where are you going?" Carlisle asked softly. He always wanted to know where they were…for safety purposes, of course.

"I need to hunt, so Rose and I are going out for a while." I noticed him wink at his father, grinning sly. Carlisle gave him a tiny, weak smile. _I don't even want to know what that is about_.

"I do believe that Alice and I are gonna go back out on our own hunting venture. I gotta get away from this house before I crash!" Jasper wasn't in nearly as much pain as he was before, but he still seemed overly-eager to distance himself from the house. I knew that wasn't the only reason he wanted to leave with Alice.

"Sure." Carlisle shrugged casually. "Come home when you're ready." He looked at Jasper. He was still trying to avoid causing Jazz more pain. He invited Jasper into his arms. Jasper, still sensing Carlisle's teetering emotions, slowly wrapped his arms around his father's waist. He rested his head on his chest as Carlisle closed the embrace.

"I'm sorry that I caused you pain, Son. I didn't realize that I would hurt you so much." He stroked Jasper's back, and pulled him away from his chest so he could look at his face. "Are you alright?"

Jasper knew his father was genuinely concerned for his well-being. He nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm doin' okay, I reckon. It's not sa' terrible now that ya'll let up a little." He gave Carlisle a pitiful look. "I know you and Edward are still hurtin,' Dad, and Mom too. I can feel it." He hugged Carlisle again. "I'm sorry." He spoke into his chest. Carlisle reciprocated his hug.

"Thank you, Jazz." He gave him a gentle squeeze and they parted. Emmett and Rose had already taken off. Jasper and Alice were out of the yard in seconds.

Carlisle gripped my waist gently and spun me towards him. Jazz was right. He was still hurting. He pulled me closer to him, resting his forehead on mine. We stood like that for a brief moment, and then pulled away from each other.

"Carlisle…" I started. I bit down on my lower lip, carefully contemplating my next words. Carlisle still seemed fragile to me, so I wanted to make sure not to offend him. "There is so much I need to say to you, but right now Edward needs me."

He nodded. "I understand, sweetheart." He brushed my hair out of my face again and shifted his weight. "Go to him. He's waiting for you in his room.

"What will you do?" Carlisle would grant us privacy, but I was worried about him being alone. He still didn't seem right to me. Carlisle was strong and extremely self-sufficient. He was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he just seemed out sorts to me. "Where will you go?"

Carlisle exhaled and for the first time, smiled at me. No…I wasn't buying it. It was still off. Something wasn't right. "I'm going to go hunting for a while." That was all he said. _Hmmm_…

"How long is a while?" I asked. He saw the concern on my face. "A couple of hours? I mean, it's late."

He chuckled to himself at my worry. He stroked my face again. "No need to worry, my dear Esme. All is well. I will be back before morning."

"Hmmm…" I pursed my lips and gave him a questioning look." "You _do _have to go to work in the morning. Or did you take off?" If he had, I would be surprised. He never called in to work, and became downright mad when he had to take off or leave early. He had to remember that humans took vacations, so for appearances sakes, he took planned leave. It was the normal call-ins he avoided.

He chuckled softly again. I could hear the hurt in his voice. He was barely holding himself together. I felt so guilty for not being able to give him what he needed right then. "No, Ma'am. I did not call in. I do have to work tomorrow. I've missed enough time as it is because of Edward's conference. I'm just going to take some down time for a few hours." He grinned and winked at me. "I'm sure you'll still be up when I get back." _Of course I will be up. Vampires don't sleep! _I nodded and returned his smile.

He gave me another devilish grin but his eyes betrayed him. He was trying hard to put up a good front. He wasn't fooling me. "Put the babies to 'bed,' and then we can talk." He winked at me again. _Sly devil_. He bent down to kiss my lips again. "I love you. I'll see you when I return."

I kissed him back and listened to him moan under his breath. "I love you. Be careful." He laughed lightly.

"Yeah. I'll do that." He said. He knew there was no need for me to caution him. "You go take of our son." With that he touched my cheek again with one last stroke of love, and faded into the night. I wrapped my arms over my chest, and made my way back to the house where my baby was patiently waiting for me.

To human ears the house would be void of sound. My son's soft cries would have been inaudible to them. The low humming of the refrigerator could not mask his whimpers. My ears heard every noise he made. There was no mistaking his voice. I could discern it anywhere.

I've always loved children. I guessed that's why I wanted to move out West to become a teacher. It took a while for that dream to be fulfilled. My parents pressured me into marrying my first husband Charles at the age of 22. I wanted to please them more than anything, even if it meant sacrificing my own happiness. Charles turned out to be very abusive, but I kept quiet about it. Of course, he was the perfect husband as far as everyone else was concerned. When I did tell my parents about it, they encouraged me to be the "perfect" wife, and keep my mouth closed. It wasn't until Charles was drafted for World War I that I found some measure of relief.

My life was good while he was gone. When he came back, he abused me worse than he had before he left. I was afraid of him, so I fled from our home. I ran from the hurt and abuse straight into the fulfillment of my dreams to become a teacher. He was not going to take that from me. I wasn't going to allow it. It wasn't long before I discovered I was pregnant with his child.

My son was born several months later, but died because of complications of a lung infection. I may have been alive and breathing, but a part of me died along with him. I felt that I had no other reason to live, so I tried to kill myself by jumping off a cliff. I was taken to the hospital where I was presumed dead to everyone but Carlisle. His supersonic vampire hearing had enabled him to detect my heartbeat. Since I was dying anyway, he decided to change me. I became a part of his family then. We fell in love and later married. For the first time in my life, I had found true happiness.

I never completely got over the loss of my son. How could I? He was a part of me. He was mine. He was my life. He was all I had. Even though his life was short, my time with him had been special. He was perfect, and his passing left a big hole in my chest that was not filled until Edward came into my life. When I became a part of Carlisle's family in 1921, I not only gained a companion. I also gained a son.

Edward had been with Carlisle for nearly three years when I was introduced to the family. He was one of the most beautiful boys I'd ever seen in my life. He was quiet and introverted, and instantly warmed my heart. It took time and effort to develop our relationship. It wasn't that difficult because we shared a common loss. We'd both experienced the death of people that were dear to our hearts. He'd lost his parents. I'd lost my son. A bond grew out of that loss. Through the years it strengthened and we became inseparable. Even though we had once pretended that Edward was my younger brother for appearances sake, he eventually fully accepted me as his mother.

Now that I had reached Edward's bedroom door, his cries were clearer than before. I rapped softly on the door. "Edward, sweetheart, can I come in?"

I heard his bed squeak as he moved. "Come in, Mom." His voice was soft and hoarse. Like his father's, it sounded foreign to me. It was weak and trembling. I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. I inhaled deeply as Carlisle's scent greeted me again. The room was saturated with it. Edward was lying on his stomach on the bed, his head resting on a pillow. When I walked in, he turned his face towards me.

His eyes were puffy and tired looking. His face was similar to Carlisle's in that it was sticky with venom and dirt. He was dressed in a clean pair of flannels and a white T-shirt. I noticed that the clothes he was wearing earlier were in a pile on the floor. _Hmmm…He must have decided to put on his night clothes after his spanking to be more comfortable._

I closed the door behind me and walked over to his bed. I stood silently waiting for an invitation to join him. He rolled over onto his side and extended his arms out to me. I sat down and positioned my body so that I was facing him. My baby wanted me to hold him in my arms. He began to sob into my chest as I pulled him closer to me, pushing out all space between us. I stroked his bronze hair. It was a mess just as Carlisle's was. These men had been through hell this evening.

"Shhh…Shhh….Edward…my sweet Edward. It's okay." I rubbed his back up and down as he continued with his release. I kissed his head, comforting him. "Edward…it's okay. It's alright, now."

"M-Mom…" He choked out as he grabbed the back of my shirt. He held me like I was going to suddenly disappear. His voice stuttered as he tried to speak through his tears. I could tell by the way he coughed that venom was thick in his throat.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm here." I squeezed him tighter as I offered him reassurance. "Mama's here."

As I listened to his pain, I fully understood Jasper's gut-wrenching breakdown. _This boy is hurting. There is no doubt about that. Thank God Jasper decided to leave for a while. I wouldn't have been able to stand being this close to him with Jazz in the house._ All I could do was hold him and whisper comforting words to ease his suffering.

"M-Mom…I…I…it hurts." He whined. He did not remove himself from our embrace. His sobbing began to gravitate to small whimpers. "Dad…he…" He choked again on mucous-venom in his throat.

"I know you're hurting, sweetheart. I know baby. I know." I tried to pull him back so that I could look into his eyes but he wouldn't budge. He would not free himself from my warm embrace. "What did your father do?"

He sniffled and tried to calm himself further. After a minute or so, he tried to offer his version of what happened. "H-he…he…" He sputtered again.

"What did he do, baby?" I pressed gently. I knew Carlisle had spanked him, but I got the impression that there was more to the story. "Hmm…tell me what happened."

He turned over onto his other side. I scooted up a little, making sure not to touch his backside. "Mom…Dad…he…he hit me _so_ hard." He started sobbing again.

I kissed him on his head and continued to hold my arm across his lanky chest. I exhaled, pulling him tighter against me. There wasn't much I could say to that. I had objected to the idea of Carlisle whipping him, but he was resolved to this punishment. I understood why he felt like he needed to, but I still was strongly opposed to it-for this very reason. It would hurt Edward more than he could realize.

"I know, baby. I'm sorry you had to be punished like that. Your father loves you, honey. I'm sure he did what he thought was necessary. He wouldn't have done it otherwise." I swept my hair out of my face and pressed my cheek against his. Bella had often complained about his skin being too cold. He felt almost too warm to me.

My son's sobbing quieted a little as I continued to massage away his hurt with love only a mother could give. I held him so gingerly and close that if it were possible, the poor kid would have fallen asleep in my arms right then. He flipped over onto his other side again, wincing at the pain he was feeling. Every time he moved he grimaced. There was no doubt in my mind that Carlisle had really given it to him this time. I pulled him to my chest again.

"Mom." He spoke softly. His tears were like invisible pins that pricked my heart as they fell onto my chest. Edward's voice had always been much softer than that of my other boys. It was so faint now…almost child-like.

"Yes, baby." I pulled away, resisting his strong hold. I wanted to look into those beautiful eyes, and baby him all night if I had to. "Tell mama about it?"

I wiped his tears away with my hands, and then reached behind my back to take his hand into my own. I drew it to my chest, fighting my own tears that threatened to fall when I saw the intensity of his pain in his eyes. His tear-streaked face was puffy from all of the crying he'd done. I saw sadness, but no fear. _My beautiful boy seems so helpless._ It was clear that he loved his father, but right now I was his salvation. I was his savior.

He closed his eyes but a few tears managed to escape from underneath his eyelids. "Mom, Dad hit me harder than he usually does." His voice was shaking as he recounted what his father had done to him. "He…" I felt his muscles tense as his hushed voice trailed off. I released his hand and gently stroked his arm and side to encourage him to continue. He winced at my touch.

He gulped, reluctant to tell me the rest. He was reading my mind. That was not hard to assume since I hadn't blocked one single thought from him since I entered the house. He knew I was worried, and that I was curious about what Carlisle had done to him. He was hesitating because my thoughts suggested that Carlisle would face my wrath if he'd hurt him too badly. Edward had confided to me earlier that he'd eavesdropped on the argument I'd had with his father in the school parking lot, so I knew he was reluctant to tell me anything that would reignite the simmering anger I had felt against him.

"Go on, sweetheart. You can tell me. Don't be afraid." I coaxed. I wasn't as good as Carlisle was at shielding my thoughts from him, but I tried to think about anything but how much I wanted to choke my husband for causing this much havoc. Edward's reaction was much different from Emmett's. Both boys had been spanked, but Emmett seemed to rebound from his quicker. Oh there was no doubt that his backside was still flaming, but he'd seemed to psychologically mend sooner than Edward.

Edward seemed broken, almost torn. He was still my sweet boy, but something in him was destroyed. Gone was that joyful, boyish sparkle in his eyes. He wasn't smiling. There was no happiness or contentment in voice. It was as if the spanking had reduced him to some earlier infantile state. He indeed needed mending. My thoughts were scrambled as I desperately tried to make sense of what was happening to him.

He intercepted my concern because he quickly began to shake his head. "I'm okay, Mom. Don't worry about me."

I looked at him, confused. "Edward, how can I not be worried about you, baby. Hmm?" He leaned his head onto my chest again. I wrapped my arm around his torso, determined to hold him as long as necessary. "What did your Daddy do to you, baby." I asked again. I wasn't going to allow him to conceal this. I needed to know.

"Mama, if I tell you, you have to promise that you won't be mad with Dad." So he _was _listening. "Please."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that. Right now, I am only concerned about you. You are what's important now. Your father and I will work things out later."

"I know, Mama, but I have already caused a lot of problems between you and Dad. I don't want that to happen anymore." So not only was he feeling the residual pain of his whipping, he was carrying a load of guilt because of our issues. _There's only so much a kid can stand. Forget that he's seventeen; this is too much pressure even for a one hundred year old!_

"Edward, baby…" I pulled his face away from my chest. He gave me another pained looked that twisted my heart again. "Listen to me, okay. Your father and I are not going to agree on every single thing. We've had arguments before." He started to protest, but I gently placed a finger to his lips. "This is not the first time we've butted heads over this spanking issue. Regardless of what's happened, our problems are not your fault. He chose to do this. I chose to stand against his choice. The issues that we have are ours alone to resolve. You have no need to fret."

"I know, Mama, but…" His voice trailed off again. "I dunno…"

"Edward, I know your father is a loving and compassionate man. I believe in my heart that he wouldn't have punished you more harshly than he thought was necessary. You don't have to be afraid to tell me if you think that he hurt you worse than he should have."

He tried to hold his quivering lips together as the tears began to flow again. He sniffled to keep his nose from running, but it was useless. He started sobbing softly and tried to maintain eye contact with me. I waited patiently for him to voice the story his sad eyes were telling me all along.

"M-Mama," He sniffled again. His words were choppy because of the thick venom in his throat. He dropped his head as if he was ashamed of what he was about to say. "He…he made me take off all of my c-clothes." His piteous voice trembled. "He…w-whipped me…" He sniffled, drawing mucous into his nose. "…w-with no clothes on." His tears were full as they covered his face. He was undeniably the most pitiful boy I had ever seen. My heart shattered as I watched his face all but disappear behind the veil of tears.

He buried his face into my chest again. I squeezed him tight as his sobs vibrated through my body. _What! I must have heard wrong. Now I know that Carlisle has spanked the kids before without their underwear, but to ask Edward to strip completely! I know he has lost his damn mind!_

I felt Edward tremble when he heard my thoughts. I tightened my grip and decided that nonverbal communication was safer for me now. I couldn't trust my voice to speak. _Edward, sweetheart, you don't have to be afraid. _

"B-but, you're mad Mama." His tearful reply was heartbreaking. _Yes, I am mad, baby. I am angry that Carlisle would do such a thing. That is so unlike him. What in the hell? What…I…? I am appalled that he did that to you, baby. No wonder you are hurting so much."_

"Mama, please, please don't tell him I told you. Please. H-he's going to be mad that I told you." His pleading seemed a little irrational to me. Why did he think his father would be angry with him for telling me this? Carlisle wasn't stupid. He would have known that Edward would tell me. My heart went out to my son. The boy's mind was so convoluted that he couldn't think straight. "Don't be mad at him."

I didn't speak, but just held him until he calmed down. In the meanwhile, I took advantage of the silence and calmed myself as well. It was bad enough that Carlisle totally disregarded my position on this whole spanking issue, but asking Edward to remove all of his clothing was outrageous to say the least.

I was infuriated by Edward's words. No wonder he was acting like this. His father had humiliated him. He'd stripped him not only of his clothing, but of his pride…his manhood. What in the world? No…No…I am not believing that my Carlisle would do this. Not Carlisle. The pacifist…the compassionate peacemaker …No!

"Mom…that's not why he did it. It's not like you're thinking. He-"

"Edward, sweetheart, you don't have to defend him. He's not going to hurt you again."

"I'm not afraid of him, Mom. He didn't want to embarrass me or anything like that." _So let me get this straight. Carlisle whipped the boy completely naked, and then gave him the "I didn't mean to embarrass you" speech. Unbelievable! _

"Edward, your father shouldn't have asked you to remove all of your clothes. That is unacceptable and totally out of line. Now I know that your behavior has warranted punishment, but that was an unnecessary extreme."

He adjusted himself so that he was propped on his elbow. He winced as the flannel material rubbed against his sore bottom. "I know that, Mama. I deserved all of it because of what I did. I mean…I almost hurt you. He was only trying to keep me from doing stupid stuff like that again."

"Edward, you can't even move without nearly screaming. Don't defend him, sweetheart. There is no justification for his actions against you. And I thought we already resolved the incident that happened with us yesterday. You've apologized…we've moved on." I shook my head in disbelief. "So he made you take off your clothes for _that_?" I struggled to keep my pitch calm. I didn't want to make Edward nervous again.

"No, Mama. It was because I was being disrespectful and rude to you guys, and because of what happened at school and with Emmett." He raised himself up, and slowly crawled to the foot of the bed. I quickly followed him as he stood up. It took less than a second for me to join him. "I should have known better than to act like a child. It was my fault. Don't blame him. Please."

I pressed my lips together, and folded my arms across my chest. I stared at him for a moment, as he nervously shifted his weight, each movement causing him to whimper or moan. "Edward, you seem to be in a lot of pain. I mean, every time you move, you groan. Just _how_ hard did Carlisle hit you?" He stared at me, obviously contemplating whether to tell me the truth or not. I was already angry. He didn't want to make it worse. "Edward, sweetheart, please tell me. You said he hit you harder than normal. Where did he hit you, honey?"

"On my bottom." He said softly.

I took his hands into my own, almost afraid to ask my next question. "Did he hit you anywhere else?" He bowed his head, but didn't speak. "Edward, when we were on the bed, I noticed that it hurt you when I touched your side. Did your father hit you there too?" _Please…Please…don't say yes._

Of course he intercepted that thought as well. "It was an accident, Mama. I was trying to move out of the way, and he accidently hit me on my side. That was my fault, not his."

I squeezed my eyes and lips tight in an attempt to contain my frustration at all of this. I was so mad at Carlisle now. No, mad was not the word. He was definitely on my A-list, a place he usually avoided. "Edward, baby…" I clinched my fist. "I cannot believe he hurt you like that."

"I'm not mad at him, Mama. I know he loves me. He told me so over and over. He took care of me before you came." I remained silent as I listened to him explain his understanding of his ridiculous punishment, and how much he adored his father. I knew he was protecting him. I knew he was protecting me. He was trying to make sure that we would be okay.

I calmed myself further as he recounted his father's lectures and how his father had comforted him. Although I could appreciate Carlisle's efforts, I could not totally let go of my resentment towards him. It was difficult to box my feelings towards Carlisle and focus on my son, but this was Edward's time. He didn't need to witness my tirade. I came up to his room to comfort him, and to give him my love. This was only about him. Not his father.

Edward was taller than I, so I placed my head on his chest this time. We embraced and began a gentle rocking motion. "Are you alright, sweetheart?" I asked, my head resting on his chest.

"I will be okay, Mama. The pain will wear off soon enough." He spoke earnestly.

I pulled back, and reached up to stroke his cheek. "I know that the physical pain will, Son, but I'm talking about the pain in here." I said poking his chest. He winced again. _Did Carlisle hit you there too?_

"No, he didn't Mom. That happened when he caught me to keep me from attacking Emmett. That wasn't his fault either."

I shook my head, overwhelmed by just how much of this "wasn't" Carlisle's fault. It was as if he'd brainwashed the boy. I knew better than to think so little of Carlisle. He would never do that. I was just so perturbed by this calamity, that I couldn't think straight.

"To answer your other question, Mom, I'm fine. Dad apologized for hurting me. We love each other. He forgave me for the stuff I did. After he explained his reason for punishing me naked, I was cool with everything." He gave me a feeble little smile. "Let's just say that I've learned my lesson…the hard way. I don't know how I'm going to sit through ISS for two days."

I was not convinced. I knew my son. I knew how much he valued his privacy. Carlisle's humiliation of him was not something that he could easily erase from his heart or his mind. Yes, Edward may have forgiven him, but the damage had been done. I saw it in Edward's eyes. This was something only a mother could know. A mother knows when her child is hurting, physical or otherwise.

I felt guilty for not fighting Carlisle more about his decision to spank Edward. I should have done more to keep this from happening. I certainly would have tried to take Edward and run if I knew Carlisle was going to demoralize him! Edward was a strong vampire indeed. I've seen him fight with the best of them and win. Surely he could have fought his father if he wanted to, but Edward wouldn't have done that for anything in the world. Carlisle knew this as well.

"Edward, I need for you to understand something, honey." He nodded, signaling me to continue. "I am _indeed_ upset with your father, to say the least, but I don't want you think that I am condoning your behavior. I am sure your father has lectured you to death about all of this, so I won't go there. What I will say is that you are a good person, Edward. You have always had a sweet, gentle spirit about you. I saw this in you the first day I met you. I have to be honest with you, baby. I don't like what you've shown me here at home or at school. It is so unlike you to be that unruly." I paused, inhaling and exhaling to steady myself. He remained quiet.

"I want you to be a gentleman, Son. I don't want you to behave like a child-for many reasons. While I understand that you experience teenage hormones and emotions at times, I expect that you have been living long enough to know how to control them. I don't fully understand Carlisle's reasons for what he did to you, but like I told you earlier, I do feel that punishment was due." I paused again, allowing him time to process what I was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mama. I won't do that stuff again." I truly believed he meant that, but I knew better.

"I _will_. I will try harder. I've learned my lesson." He responded to my thoughts.

"I believe you will, darling. I just want you to know that as your mother, I expect no less of you than your father does. I love you Edward. You know this to be true, but don't misunderstand me at all. I will not tolerate your unruliness either. I think it would serve you best to cooperate with your father and me." I was successful in blocking my thoughts about his relationship with Bella because he didn't offer any objections. I decided that it would be better to save _that_ conversation until later. "If I had my way, you would have been grounded for a long time. Your behavior was ridiculous, Edward. That won't happen again. Is that clear, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He hung his head, his voice soft. "It won't happen again." He sounded so pitiful. I wanted to scoop him up and rock him or something. "I love you too, Mama." He whispered. "Thank you."

"For what, baby?" I asked.

"For being my Mom and for loving me." I swear I heard my heart breaking. "I don't tell you that enough. Please forgive me."

"There's no need to apologize, sweetheart. I am proud to be your mother. I am thrilled that after all these years, you still regard me as such." I smiled at him. He moved back a little, groaning at the pain. "That bad, huh?"

"Mama…you have no idea." He sighed heavily, and rubbed his bottom. "Dad has one hell of a right hand. He wasn't lying when he said it was going to be the worst one I've ever had."

Still trying to understand Carlisle's harshness, I probed further. "Was your father angry when he hit you?"

"No. Of course not. He was in control of himself." He stared at me suspiciously. "Don't worry Mom. He didn't abuse me or anything."

"Hmmm…well I find that hard to believe considering Jasper's reaction to your pain and Carlisle's appearance. Then I come up here and witness it personally from you. I don't know, Edward. I can only assume that it was worse than you are telling me."

He sighed and reluctantly gave in. "Okay Mama, I won't lie to you. It hurt like hell. It was rough…very…I mean like a total smack-down." He moved over to the window. "You are right. I could have fought him, but I chose not to. I respect him too much. My love for him as my father wouldn't allow me to resist his punishment, even though I thought it was embarrassing. I could have refused to take my clothes off and left or something. He did not take away my will to do so. I understand my place in this family…in our coven. And I respect his authority as my father and my leader."

"I know he has my best interest at heart, but more importantly, I know the man loves me. I know how hard it was for him to punish me like that. You should have seen him, Mama. He was crying more than I was. One time he was wishing that he could die."

My son's words stung. They hurt me. This wasn't right. I didn't want to forgive Carlisle. I wanted to be mad at him. I wanted to scream and throw something at him for what he'd done to my children. Edward's words made this complicated. They made me reevaluate my anger. Maybe it was displaced. Maybe it was unjustified. I was so confused. I didn't know what to feel.

"You should forgive him, Mom. He loves you. He is hurting because he hurt you by hurting us. He desires your forgiveness more than anything. He hates that the two of you are arguing and he wants things to be right between the two of you again." He walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"He misses his girl, Mom." He smiled at me. "He knows how you feel about us, and he is all busted up inside because of what he did. I think he needs a shoulder too. Maybe you should give it to him."

"But, Edward, what he did was wrong. How can I forget that?" I asked, shaking my head.

"I mean…like Mom…I don't know much about relationships and all, but I can tell you that Dad loves you. I know 'cause I can read his mind. I know you are mad and everything…and I'm not saying you shouldn't be, but it would probably be cool if you went easy on the old man. I mean his heart _is_ over 300 years old. It might break or something."

His smile didn't reach his eyes, but it wasn't quite so feeble this time. That made me feel a little better. "Hmm…I hear you baby, I really do. I just need some time to think about everything. I know he loves me, but it's hard to forgive him."

"Just talk to him, Mom. I feel sorry for him. I mean don't get me wrong, I feel sorrier for my backside, but I don't like seeing him like this. It's like he's about to snap or something. I dunno…I think he needs you a lot Mama."

"We'll see. I have some words to say to him first before I start doing all of this forgiving." I smiled at him. "Carlisle Cullen is stubborn. It's good for him to suffer a little bit."

"Mom, don't do him like that. He really is feeling bad."

"Don't worry, Edward. I know how to take care of you father." I winked at him.

"Mom…that…is…really…gross!" He covered his face, shaking his head as I toyed with his mind.

I laughed. "I was just testing you, baby. I wanted to make sure you are really as okay as you say you are."

"_Please _believe me when I tell you I will be fine. _Please_ no more of that." He pleaded. Though he was not over his ordeal, he was a little better than before. He was still not acting like himself, but I would take what I could get.

"What is it with you Cullen children when it comes to your father and me? Are we not allowed intimacy without you guys going crazy on us?"

"Mom...please!" He placed both of his hands behind his neck. "Spare me. I'm just saying that Dad needs you, so don't be too hard on him."

"I just want _you_ to be okay, baby. You're father will be fine. He's a tough cookie." I patted his chest. He winced. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Well, I'm going to retire to my bedroom then. If you need me, I am just one whisper away." I winked at him. "Do you want something for your bottom?"

I rolled my eyes. "Like what Mom? Ice? A warm towel?" I smiled at her. "I don't think any of that stuff would work…you know…the vampire thing and all. Thanks anyway though."

Of course I knew that. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't at least offer _something_ to relieve his pain? I smiled and winked at him again. "I could rub your bottom for you, if you would like. I'm sure that will make you feel better."

He groaned and let his head roll to his chest. He looked like he could turn green and throw up. "Mom…I would rather die first. Please!"

"I _have_ seen your bottom before, baby. It won't be the first time I've nurtured you." Okay, so maybe I was having too much fun with this. At least my lightheartedness took his mind off things for a minute.

"Mom! Please! Do we have to discuss my butt right now?" Yep, he was definitely going to throw up. "Seriously, I would rather sit down right now!"

I laughed softly. "Sure baby, but there's no need to be embarrassed. I _am_ your mother, for Christ's sake! I must say though, that I really wished Carlisle would have confiscated some of your baby pictures, if there were any back then. I'm sure Elizabeth took some really good shots of your adorable little tush. I am sure she found it as cute as I do."

He groaned louder and turned two shades whiter. "MOM, PLEASE! Can we please change the subject?"

"Are you _that _embarrassed, baby?" I already knew the answer. I don't know why he was. He could read my mind, so he knew I was deliberately trying to get a rise out of him. It was just so easy, and so much fun. I needed this. I wanted to make sure he was intact and that he was truly on the mend. Otherwise, my work here was incomplete. Okay, so I was torturing the kid. At least he wasn't crying anymore.

"YES!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Mom, guys don't talk about their butts with their moms. Seriously! This is, like, totally whacked!"

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you alone." I smiled at him, and gently bumped his chin with my fist. "You know I'm just teasing you." He frowned. "You talk about it with your dad."

"On a very limited basis, Mom. Besides, he's a dude. I mean like…it's normal and all. And he's a doctor, so he, um, knows a lot of stuff. Not to say that you don't know stuff either, Mom. It just isn't cool to be talking about your body parts with your Mom. That's all I am saying."

"Alright. Very well then." I smiled and stroked his arms again. "I love you. You sure you don't want me to stay longer?"

"I love you too, Mom. I'm sure. I think I'm going to hop in the shower."

"Yeah, me too. A shower will help both of us relax a little." We hugged one more time, and I left his room. I made a beeline straight to my bedroom. I admit it. For a vampire, I was exhausted. As I began to undress, indecision tormented me. I wasn't sure what to do. I was uncertain of how I wanted to approach Carlisle about his cruel and unjust punishment of our son. I wasn't sure that I could stay mad with him. I wanted to forgive him, but I wasn't sure that I could. I wanted to be angry with him, but if Edward could forgive him, why couldn't I.

Though showers didn't always serve the same purpose, I welcomed the hot water. The heat relaxed the tension in my muscles, but it did not wash away the vision of my son lying naked over his father's lap. UGH! God that made me angry every time I thought about it. No…Carlisle Cullen was not getting off that easy.

I knew my heart would not nurture my anger against him for long. I would forgive him, but not before he'd heard what I had to say. I knew I would have to protect his fragility, so I would have to resist being overly confrontational towards him. As I shampooed my hair, I forced all thoughts of my husband and children out of my mind. This was my time. The day had been long, but the shower would be short. Carlisle would be home soon enough, so I needed to relinquish some of the stress I was feeling. Now was the time to do that.

A/N: Ahhh…Sweet little Esme. I love that she comforted her baby and gave him what he needed, but I also like the fact that she let him know right quick that she didn't condone his behavior…spoken like a true mother. I don't know about ya'll, but I am in love with Carlisle. Even filthy and dirty, the man is still 'all of that and a bag of chips!" I love that sexy vampire! Esme needs to be thankful. I was melting his arms too! LOL!

Maybe she won't be too hard on our favorite Dad. She knows he loves her kids. He did what he thought was best, right? (SMILES). I think Chapter 19 will be Bella's. I haven't decided yet. I kind of want to go ahead and bring Daddy back home to Mama so they can 'talk.' On the other hand, I think it's time to reintroduce Miss Thang back into the story. Then maybe we can go backwards and tell Carlisle's POV of the whipping, his hunt, and his reconciliation with Esme. We'll see. I hope you enjoyed. We have a few more chapters before this story ends. Hang tight! Thanks again for reading.


	18. Chapter 19  Release

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: First of all, I have to give mad kudos to my Beta, who is awesome with a capital GREAT! She has made writing fanfiction painfully pleasant (SMILES…*wink*). She also helped make this story so much stronger. I love you guys. I hope you enjoy!

Carlisle's POV

Darkness became my solace as I plunged into the dense forest that gracefully surrounded our home. Peace seemed like a distant pleasure. My heart was maimed; severely afflicted by the pain I had brought to my family - mostly to my son and my wife. As I ran, I found respite in the obscurity of the night. The speed was exhilarating. The elements of the forest invited sweet surrender of the guilt and torment that vexed me. The faster I ran, the more united I became with the wind. It engulfed my entire being, fiercely yet so gently, ushering me into relief.

The lingering sensation of Esme's kiss on my lips was tainted by the bitterness of Edward's sorrow. I had punished him worse than I ever had before. I had broken him - chained him in the bonds of humiliation. That had not been my intention. God knows it hadn't. I loved that boy. I pushed myself to run faster now as I resisted a flashback of him handing his underwear to me. _Oh, God! Please, if it is possible, end this suffering for me now! _Tears made their way onto my face as I fought to hold them back. I had cried more than I had in a long time. I felt like I didn't have any more tears to shed. It hurt to cry now, but I felt them flowing down my cheeks and neck.

_Edward…Edward…I'm so sorry. I did what I had to do, but that doesn't change the fact that you think I stripped you of your manhood_ - _that I took away your dignity. _I slowed down as I neared a small clearing that was illuminated by the moonlight. A cool breeze ruffled my tangled hair as I inhaled, drawing the cool night air deep into my lungs. I ambled to the center of the clearing and stood without moving. I arched my head back and dropped my arms to my sides. I remained still as birds flew anxiously overhead. Surely they sensed that I was a danger to them. As I rested, the dead grass seemed to disappear from under my feet. It was then that I began to yield myself completely to my senses. Moments later, I caught the scent of a passing herd of mule deer. Instinctively, I gracefully snapped my head in the direction of the scent.

I was silent, purposefully easing myself into the hunt. Every creature made its own harmony that mixed with the gentle brushing of the wind, creating a perfect symphony that resonated throughout the forest. The herd mirrored my actions and halted its own movement. I captured my breath in my lungs, as the deer looked in my direction, obviously trying to interpret this new danger. Though I was motionless, within seconds they fled for safety.

I chuckled darkly as the irony of this hit me. These beautiful creatures were afraid - of me. Me…Carlisle Cullen, the epitome of compassion and peace..._The tranquil one! _They scurried away from the one who always desired a peaceful end. They saw me for what I was and gave no second thought to securing their existence. Though I found no fault in their action, admittedly I was disappointed that I would not have a simple hunt. Deer were always an easy kill for me. I was in no mood for anything taxing considering the challenge that was waiting on me at home.

It had been almost two weeks since I last hunted. Even though I was able to control my thirst, the scent of the deer set my throat ablaze right now. I reached my hand up to massage it, and then quickly darted to the edge of the woods. A flock of birds flitted away. I inhaled deeply again, yielding to my sense of smell - and hearing. I gracefully poised my body in the direction of the musky scent that swept my face…elk. Judging by the heavy panting, there was no mistaking that it was huge. _Well…that's not too bad, old man! You can take that down just as smoothly as the deer! Piece of cake! _

Other than my steady, quiet breathing, I was virtually motionless as I assessed the proximity of my prey. _Ahhh…so close._ The incessant flame engulfed my throat and became extremely painful. _Carlisle, you might be able to control yourself, but you really shouldn't wait so long to hunt. Any other vampire might have caved in by now and killed a few people. You are what you are, and pressing your luck this way is not wise. Besides, how can you chastise the others for waiting so long if you do so yourself - especially Jasper? You must set a better example. _

Surely the large beast was innately aware of my presence, though I remained silent. He seemed to have no sense of self-preservation at all, because I had moved about three feet closer to him, and he had not budged one inch. I was facing him, determining my distance to be at about six feet from him. My body became rigid as I affixed my eyes on its neck. _Ahhh…yes…there it is. _The rapid pulsating of its jugular caused my mouth to be completely filled with venom that saturated my throat. _I am so excruciatingly thirsty._

The elk casually chewed its meal, definitely ignoring me. _Why isn't he worried? Doesn't he care whether he lives or dies? Doesn't it matter that a dangerous predator seeks his precious blood? Surely he must know. He must care that I am standing just three feet away from him now. _I smiled sinisterly to myself as I delighted in the success of my hunt. Yes, it was a little premature, but I was about to close the deal on this one.

It had taken me over 300 years to master my hunting skills. I'd taught every member of my coven to successfully hunt. I had taught myself to single handedly take down some of the most vicious beasts known to man. My movements were elegant, refined as I crouched for attack. I was sure my eyes were pitch black with lust for the warm blood that flowed without restraint through its veins. I wanted it. I needed it. By this point, I'd shoved all thoughts of my problems with my family out of my mind. All I cared about now was my kill. The thought of the blood soothing the burning ache in my throat nearly caused me to lose control and pounce the animal right then. Instead I waited. I watched. No air escaped my lungs. Not one hair moved unless the wind commanded it to. I was poised and ready.

The urgency of my thirst caused me to rise up slightly onto the balls of my feet. The movement was fluid. Amazingly, the elk continued to ignore me. _Yeah, he definitely has a death wish. _I paused for a moment, as a gust of wind swept over me. It must have carried my scent with it, because it was at that moment that the elk looked up and caught my gaze. Instinctively, he froze for a few seconds. It was his turn to size me up. What was this thing in front of him? Why was it here? What was its intention? Friend or foe? I could only imagine that if it could think, those would be the questions that ran through its mind.

I maintained my stance, breathing slowly and evenly. Our eyes were locked on each other as we both waited for the other to make its move. My senses were keen, and there was no doubt the animal was about to make a run for it. I could hear every quivering heartbeat around me, the scrubbing of the leaves, the marching of a nearby army of ants, but most of all, the increasing thudding of the elk's heart rate. It had to be sweating profusely because its muskiness intensified in my nostrils. Fear - the true marker for a successful hunt. The moment I sensed it, I knew that this fight was over before it began. The battle was already won.

Before the elk had a chance to tense its body for the run, in one light bound I glided through the air and landed on its back. It was strong as it bucked and kicked against me, but I was much stronger. I wrapped my legs around its body as far as I could stretch them, and grabbed its horns, gearing for the snap. The animal snarled, and had I been human, its razor sharp hooves would have gutted me. They were like dull scissors on my resilient skin. I tackled the animal to ground, still on top of him. Fear overtook it before I even had the chance to break its neck. It flailed helplessly in my clutches. Fighting me was useless. It sensed that its plight was undeniable, and surrendered in defeat.

Oddly enough, I felt some compassion for the animal. Here I was the victor - I knew it and it did too, yet I was the loser. Seeing the animal lie, still full of life underneath me, grieved my dead heart. _Carlisle, get a grip! This is the natural order of things. You've been doing this for years. It is the only way to preserve the most valuable commodity—human life. You must give yourself and this beautiful animal peace. _I couldn't bring myself to snap its neck. I just couldn't do it. I'd already won. Why torture it?

The thudding of its pulse gnawed at the burning in my throat_. I must be the most sane vampire that every existed. How is it possible for me to reason with myself in the middle of a kill?_ Clearly smitten by my own control, I sought the source of my pain. My razor sharp teeth were the executioner's axe as they broke the skin of his throat. I locked down fiercely over the artery, and nearly swooned from the overwhelming sweetness of the blood that gushed into my mouth. It was warm, delicious, and quenching to the incessant burning. It was like a smooth, aged wine as I drank greedily.

"Mmmph…" I moaned out loud, as the warmth rushed over my body. I quickly became consumed by the pleasure of it. It was delicately refreshing, unimaginably captivating to my senses. This was certainly not a new experience for me, but I swear, it was just as pleasing as the first. It was not human blood, but satisfying. The flavor was different from what I'd tasted when I changed my wife and children. There was no comparison, but right now, I did not care. I just wanted relief - sweet relief.

I didn't waste one drop of the sweet nectar as I continued to feed. Thankfully, the elk was fairly large. I drank until nothing remained but a lifeless carcass. When I finished, I rolled off of it and gently laid its head on the forest floor. I kneeled there for a moment, hovering over it, fullness settling over me. During my newborn years, a kill like this wouldn't have come close to quenching my thirst. I would have desperately sought more. Now, after three centuries, I was able to walk away completely satiated.

A customary practice that I observed after my hunt was to say a silent prayer over the carcasses of the animals I killed. I silently bowed my head, and quickly observed that there was not one spot of blood anywhere on my clothes. Oh they were covered with dirt and debris, but free of evidence of my true nature. I said a brief prayer for the elk's spirit, and gracefully leaped to my feet. I exhaled, and took another minute to allow the exhilaration of the hunt and the feast to subside. However, I wanted the feeling to linger just a while longer - mainly because it had completely removed all of the turmoil, self-loathing, and guilt that had bound me earlier.

My mind was freed and renewed when I hunted. As I ambled back to the center of the clearing, I gazed at the twinkling stars above. They reminded me of my Edward – so beautiful and remarkably created. How could one not appreciate them? Each had its own place, its own purpose, and of course, its own potential to be the brightest.

Edward differed from my other boys and from male vampires in general for that matter. He was unique. He was special. He had a certain attribute that appealed to me more than any of the others. Edward was a leader - born, natural. It did not take long for me to recognize this in him. I was not surprised by the realization, and made it my mission to cultivate this trait in him. He had so much potential, and I knew that as his leader and his father, I had to help him develop it.

Edward had always been strong, dependable, trustworthy, and yes, resilient. He was more than just my son. He was my prodigy. I nurtured him to the greatest extent of my love, desiring nothing more than to prepare him to accept his rightful place in my coven. I had always pondered the ramifications of my demise. From the day I changed him, my primary ambition was to help him become not just a strong "man," but someone who could fearlessly assume control in the event that I perished. My resolve to do this strengthened as my coven grew, because I became even more aware of the importance of having Edward fully equipped to accept his role as leader. I would not leave them void of leadership.

I had no doubt that the others would not resist him. They all loved him, and though he was the youngest, they respected him. His brothers and sisters give him a hard time, but they would not defy his authority. Of course Esme would stand valiantly by his side until the bitter end if she had to. They would serve him and protect him, and he would do the same for them. He would lead them as I would, well maybe not _exactly _as I would, but by similar principles. He would take care of them. I had already secured their finances, and with our growing investments, money would be no source of worry. Edward would love them unconditionally, putting their needs above his own. Yes, I trusted my son to do this. My confidence in his ability and his potential was not shaken by his recent regressive behavior. He was still my Edward - my chosen and bred leader.

I was lying flat on my back now, basking in the nighttime glow. Nature resumed its harmonious lullaby. Was I no longer a threat to its residents? Was I a threat to my son? Indeed, I had felt threatened by his rebellion against my authority as his father, but more so as his coven leader. His little antics were nothing. I was used to my son's outbursts. They were not foreign to me. He was spoiled. That was fact. In addition to fostering his leadership ability, I had ruined him on purpose. I wanted to give him everything he could ever dream of. I didn't want him to lack anything. In my mind, he deserved it.

I guessed I felt that way because I had condemned him to this life. I wanted to appease him, atone for my decision, so I gave in to just about everything he desired. However, I was not the only one to blame for this. When Esme swept into our lives, she accepted her role as his mother with the fierceness of any lioness I had ever seen. She was relentless when it came to him. She babied him, and treated him like divine royalty. And she still does. There was nothing that boy couldn't ask of her. I had to admit that I had often wondered if he was not truly hers, if it was not her blood that flowed through his veins instead of Elizabeth Masen's. Had the DNA ever been different?

I shook my head, the dry grass of the clearing crackling underneath. I smiled to myself as I thought about the fight Esme had put up for her _baby_. Though her attempts had been futile, she held her own against me. I don't think I had ever witnessed her so defiant. Even though I had been ensnared in my own personal hell, I found it to be quite sexy - appealing. She was fierce, and so…bold. _Mmm…now if she could just translate some of that to other areas… _

I closed my eyes and envisioned her beauty in my mind. A wave of hurt came over me when I saw those gorgeous brown eyes of hers filled with tears for her son. I'd hurt her because of what I did to Edward. She hated me for it. This caused tears to come to my own eyes, and I didn't try to hold them back. I was free now - alone in the forest. The kill had helped me release the tension and frustration that I had pent up inside me. I felt my body begin to quiver as I revisited the painful events that had occurred over the last hours.

"Oh, God!" I cried out, as the venom spilled from my weary eyes. I squirmed around on the ground, holding my hands firmly on my belly. "God, please help me!" I rolled to my side into a semi-fetal position, and cried into the dirt. "Edward…Edward…I'm so sorry, son." Though he could not hear me, I belted out those last words. I cried harder now as I saw his tear-stained face begging for me to stop hurting him.

"Ohhh…ungh…" I started choking on venom that had collected in my throat. "Edward, my son..."

I continued to cry inconsolably. My body shook violently as I groaned and relinquished all inhibition. I kept seeing Edward's face and outstretched arm as he handed me his last piece of clothing…the last shred of his rebellion, his white flag of surrender. His brokenness stabbed my heart. He had accepted his humiliating punishment, in spite of the fact that he could have so easily resisted. Even though he thought it demoralizing, he consented to it. Guilt kicked me in the gut. He trusted me as his father and his leader. He would do whatever I asked of him because he had faith in me. He did that because he loved me and trusted my judgment. He knew I would never hurt him like that without good reason. If I had elected such an extreme, surely he thought he deserved it.

"Aaaah….sweet Jesus!" I coughed again, this time venom spilling from my mouth onto the ground. "ED...WARD! Please forgive me!" I yelled. I rolled back onto my back again, and rocked my knees back and forth. "Please!"

The tears began to gush even more when I saw him comply with my request to lie naked over my lap. From the first hit, I had felt myself begin to die. I was a monster. As the whipping had progressed, my son had truly fought hard to survive his punishment. I saw it. I felt it. I saw the way he grasped for objects in his room, the way he clutched my legs, the way his face contorted from the pain. He was truly broken by my own hands.

I had cried more than he had. The ordeal was beyond painful. The sight of his tender backside, stressed from the beating, dominated my thoughts. I rolled onto my stomach and put my face in the dirt. I was no longer comforted by my hunt or the forest life. I was back in my torture chamber. I was in Hell.

The way he had screamed when my hand landed into his side nearly made me regurgitate the blood I had just drunk. I had hurt him badly. "Edward, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean it!" I muttered into the dirt. "I didn't mean it."

I stayed in that position until I calmed myself. My gut was knotted. My chest was tight. My sobs became tearful whimpers as I drew myself onto my knees. I rested my hands on my thighs and reared my head back. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks as I cried for my son.

I dropped my head again, sniffling as I continued my fight for control. How could I face him again? How could I convince him that I loved him? He did not reject my love, but it was not my arms he yearned for. He wanted Esme. He wanted _her _love. I was envious. I wanted my boy to want me. He had stayed in my arms long enough for Esme to come home. I had to force myself to detangle from his embrace to go down to check on Jasper. It killed me to leave him because I knew that the next set of arms that would love him wouldn't be my own. Esme, my sweetest love, would steal my place. She would take my son and not me to her bosom and comfort him. Yes - I was jealous.

I felt calmness seep over me as I invited the serenity of the forest again. Though the darkness could not hide my sorrow, it blanketed my pain. It was a soothing balm. I sniffled again, and wiped my face, but did not get up from my position. I was not ready to leave yet. I could not go home. I was afraid to go home.

I truly regretted having to bring Edward that much trauma. I did. No father wanted to be the one to inflict that kind of pain on his child. Though I hated myself for doing that, I could not apologize for my decision. Edward's behavior was out of control and unruly. He had deliberately defied my authority. I couldn't allow him to continue on that path. He was a potential threat to himself and to the rest of us.

I was afraid that if I didn't correct his maladaptive behavior, he would soon begin to succumb to darker desires. That wasn't just some irrational fear. I had seen him do this before. Before he left his mother and I to go off on his own, he had begun to lie to us about the smallest things. Then I caught him stealing and sneaking out of the house. He had started acting out at school and back-talking us when we told him to do something. Now I would admit that it had never been this extreme before, and I was totally thrown off balance, but it was certainly behavior he had previously indulged in.

I wasn't going to stand by and allow my son to fall into that again. I just couldn't do it. I had often wondered if he would have rebelled if I had been harder on him back then. I made up in my mind that this time things would be different. He was _not_ going down that path again and that was all it was to it. He was my son, and it was my responsibility to take care of him. I had to ensure that he would make the right decision this time, even if it meant spanking the hell of out him.

_Without a doubt, Esme is angry with me. I cannot honestly say that I do not care because I do. I love and respect that woman. She just cannot understand my position. She is his mother, yes, but I am his damn father. She doesn't see the long term effects of this like I do. She is blinded by her love for him. I did what I had to do, and as much as it pains me, I would do it again if it meant keeping him safe._

Edward, with all of his potential leadership abilities, could someday decide he wanted to take over my coven. Now I fully trusted my son not to do this, but spending an eternity with unchanging vampires could become quite boring. _Who's to say that he would not attempt this? Carlisle you are totally nuts! Gentle Edward would never do that to you. He loves you too much. He cares for you too much. How could you think so little of him? Do you really trust him if you are thinking that he would do this? Do you really love him as much as you say you do?_

"Edward, I trust you." I spoke softly out loud. "I know you wouldn't do that son. Please forgive me."

Edward knew the rules just as the other children did. He chose to disobey. Not only that, but he nearly attacked Esme who had nearly attacked me for what I would do to him. He was out of control. I became lost in thought as I justified and defended my decision to punish Edward. I agree that spanking him naked was harsh. I didn't doubt that, but I could not help but to defend my choice.

When he and I had our little confrontation in the yard this morning, I began to seriously consider the possibility that my son was starting to lose his mind. Something was changing in him that was terrifying to me. I didn't know what to think of it, let alone how to respond. He was back-talking and being so disrespectful, that I couldn't help but resort to threatening to whip him without his boxers. Honestly, that would have been bad enough. But when he showed out so badly at school, I knew right then that this boy'sattitude had to be broken before he became completely uncontrollable. Call it irrational or not, I saw something that didn't sit well with me at all. Pride.

The stripping of his clothing was not done for the purpose of embarrassing him. I had seen more of Edward than he had. I was his father for God's sake! I had cared for him from the time he was lying sick in that hospital bed in Chicago. I had washed him and nurtured him as if he were my own from the very beginning. When I changed him, I took care of all his daily needs.

There had been many times when Edward had come to me for fatherly advice about anatomical issues. He trusted my professional and personal opinion. There had even been times when he had "shown" himself to me so that I could identify a particular problem. So to put it bluntly, Edward's nakedness was not something that he hid from me.

I couldn't fully understand why Edward felt so humiliated by me asking him to remove all of his clothes. It wasn't that much different than my asking him to pull his boxers down. His backside was still bared. In spite of this, I remembered how I felt when my father had requested the same of me. I did not understand until much later that it was entirely a symbolic act.

I loathed my father for the way he spanked me. His reasons were unjust and tainted by his own self-righteousness and pride. It wasn't until I had children of my own and became the leader of my own family that I realized _why _he chose to ask me to remove my clothing. He was stripping me of my prideful ways. Though he was cruel and often unloving towards me, I understood his need to break my prideful spirit before I self-destructed. This was essentially the basis for my decision to chastise my own son in this manner.

My Edward was indeed prideful. He was stubborn and strong-willed. Until recently, he had kept his childish flare-ups to a minimum, and usually humbled himself without conflict. Usually, all I had to do was call him on his behavior and he would either apologize or start crying. He was extremely sensitive and I knew full well that disappointing me always set him in a bad place. I guess that this was why all of his recent foolishness took me off guard. All of that was so out of character for him.

I sat Indian-style on the ground, and exhaled. The punishment had accomplished my intended purpose. It had chipped away at Edward's pride. Oh, by no means was it taken away completely. That would not happen as a result of one whipping. He was much too prideful for that. What it had done was send him a message that his unruliness would not be tolerated, and that he would learn his respectful place as my son first and then as a member of my coven. If he chose to do otherwise, he could always exercise his freedom to leave at his will. I would never take that from him.

He was truly blessed to have me as his leader. Other coven leaders would have killed him for much less. I could never seek his life for anything he might do to offend. Truly he was my heart. If I hurt him in that way, I would perish with him. So while my punishment seemed ruthless, I was resolved to consider myself fair with him. He would forgive me. I knew it in my heart. He would still respect me - probably even more than before. I had to keep reassuring myself of this as tears began to flow again. I recited this to myself as I wiped my face, trying to steady my body that had begun quivering again. I didn't want to cry anymore. For a vampire, I was damn tired.

When I held Edward,my beloved boy, in my arms, for that moment everything was right in my world again. I knew it went against the grain. It was not normal for a father to be holding his teenage son in his arms, rocking him like an infant, let alone his 100-year-old vampire-son. It was not customary for him to cling to his son, murmuring sweet nothings to him, and stroking his tears away like he was a toddler. N o that was not normal **–**and totally undesirable by most men's standards. According to social norms, it was unhealthy - unmanly. Men weren't supposed to show that kind of affection towards their sons. Their sons should "man up," and take their punishment like grown men.

I agreed with that to a certain extent. Yes, I wanted all of my sons to be strong, fearless men. I wanted all of them to be mature, responsible, and wise in all of their decisions. I wanted them to handle their responsibilities and accept the consequences of their actions. What father wouldn't want this? But my relationship with my sons was entirely different from most others. It was built on affection and love. We were comfortable with loving each other that way. They desired it, and frankly, so did I. I did not think of them as less than the men they were when I loved on them like that. I cherished every moment.

I had nestled Edward close to my chest and would have fought someone to the end if they had tried to take him from me. He was mine. He would always have a place right there for as long as he wanted it. Usually the boys resisted my "gooeyness" as they called it - especially my biggest baby, Emmett. They ran from it like the plague. It consumed Jazz, so he darted away from me the minute he detected it. They usually sought it when they were hurting and in need of comforting. I knew they were more comfortable receiving it from Esme, who liberally poured out her love to all five children. So when they came to me for hugs and kisses, something was seriously wrong.

Edward calling me "Daddy" had almost sent me over the edge. I almost lost my damn mind. How could one word be so heartbreaking? Now I knew my children had often used that word to manipulate me, and I let them when I wanted them to, but Edward crying and grasping for his daddy was a dagger in my cold heart. The way he clung to me when I was trying to get him dressed was just too much. Though I had just lit an inferno to his backside, he needed me. That was all it had taken to bring me to the edge of my sanity.

I was holding my head in my hands as I thought about this now. It was true that I had been fighting all day to remain sane. One thing that kept gnawing at me was a small internal voice that kept telling me that I was becoming like my father. That terrified me because of the brutal things he had done to me. Thank God he wasn't an alcoholic or drug addict. He probably would have killed me.

"No, I am not like him! I won't ever be like him!" I felt the tears increase again as I tried to shake those thoughts from my mind. I would never treat my children like that. "But you did, Carlisle. You just did that to Edward." I spoke loudly.

I kept telling myself that while I had punished my son naked; his whipping had been different from the ones I'd had. I had never received comfort afterwards. I gave Edward love. My father had often whipped me for no justifiable reason. I _had_ good cause to punish my son, and took the time to make sure he understood why he was being punished. My father never did that. NO! I was not like my father. I could not accept that.

"YOU HATED ME!" I yelled into the forest canopy. I sobbed softly to myself. "I love my son. You could never have loved me the way I love my son. I am not you. I am not." Tears soaked my face as I shook my head, defying the voice in my head. "Edward is my son. Not yours. He belongs to me. You can't take his love from me. You can't make me be like you. I vowed to always love him, and I…will…never…" my lips quivered, "…treat him like you treated me. NEVER!"

My sobs intensified as I struggled against my father's hold on me. For a minute, I thought he was in the clearing with me…talking to me. _Carlisle, snap out of this! You are losing your damn mind. Your father is dead. He is not here. Your mind is playing tricks on you!_ Though my human memories were mostly gone, I remembered those lashings. I still had some of the scars - inside and out.

I released another guttural groan as I thought my father was showing me a mental picture of Edward's backside that was swollen, and puckering from the severe whipping I gave him. All I could do was fall face forward again on the ground. "NO! It was not the same! NO!" I pounded the ground repeatedly with my fist, and buried my face in the crook of my other elbow. "Aaah…NO! NO! NO! You never told me why. You never… NO! He does deserve me! I deserve him!"

_Carlisle you're losing it. Pull yourself together before you lose all control. This is ridiculous. You are talking to a dead man! Stop this foolishness right now!_

"Ungh…you could never love your son like I do mine!" I repeated. "He _will_ forgive me. I don't care what you say." I quickly snapped my head up when I heard my father laughing at my distress. "DAMN YOU! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE WHAT I AM! I DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING MORE FROM YOU!" I shouted into the night. "YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!"

I fell prostrate once more. I was about to surrender to my psychotic break when a softer, kinder voice gently coaxed me back to reality.

"Dad?" His voice was a whisper.

_Am I hearing right? No, I'm imagining things again. My father is manipulating me again. Edward is not here. Carlisle, you have lost it! Completely!_

"I am here, Dad." He whispered again.

I quickly pulled myself upright, sitting on my legs. I was a filthy mess. There was nothing wrong with my eyesight, but I had to take a moment to adjust my eyes. I began to breathe heavily as my Edward inched closer to me.

"Edward?" I spoke softly, desperation controlling my voice.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm here." He knelt down in front of me and took my face in his hands. My tears fell onto his palms as he moved closer to me. I bowed my head as he held it firmly.

"E-Edward?" My son could read minds, so he knew I was desperately trying to convince myself that he was really kneeling in front of me.

"I'm right here, Dad." He began touching me all over my face, and then he released me and took my hands into his own. He brought them up to his tear-stained face. "See…I'm here. It's really me, Dad. You don't have to be afraid."

My son gripped both of my wrists and his tears caressed my dirty hands as he kissed them gently. I released them and I raised my head to look into his face. He was clean now and was wearing a new set of clothes. There was still pain in his eyes. I cried afresh when I saw him wincing every time he moved. He was still suffering from that whipping I gave him. He must have caught that thought because he stood quickly, bringing me up with him.

I was taller than he was, so when we stood, I had to look down at him. We did not speak, but I drew him into my arms. He fastened his long arms around my torso, and I his. He buried his boyish face into my chest, totally unconcerned about my hygiene. We were both crying and I gave him full access to my thoughts because I could not make my mouth form coherent words.

We embraced each other silently for a while longer. My little Alice, always watching, must have told him to come to me before I completely broke down. She would do that. God, I could only pray that she didn't tell Esme. She would be worried sick. Of course she would know Edward wasn't in the house. _God I don't deserve these kids. I don't deserve their love._ Alice loved me enough to send the one thing that would reorient me back to reality. She knew I was losing it.

"Yes she did." He spoke against my chest. "She told me that you were out here and that you needed me. I followed your scent here."

I pulled him back from me so I could look into his eyes. "How…" I started softly. I lowered my head in shame. "…how much did you see?"

He took my hands into his own. _God, how you blessed me with this son, I'll never know._

"I've been here since you finished your elk. I decided to wait. You know…to give you a chance to get stuff off of your chest. You needed that, Dad."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, son." I reached my hand up and cupped his face. "I love you Edward. You know that, right?"

"Yes, Dad, I know." He affirmed. "I will always know that in here." He laid his hand softly on his heart. "And here." He touched his head. "I love you too."

"Even though I had to punish you like that?" I bowed my head again, still ashamed that he has witnessed my breakdown.

"Yes, Sir. I-I mean I know that stuff I did was wrong. I hurt you and Mom a lot, and other people. I'm sorry I disappointed you." He gave me a little smile. "My backside is definitely sorry."

I couldn't return his smile. "Please don't make me do that to you again. Please, I beg this of you, son. I will not survive it a second time."

He sighed. "I give you my word I am going to try to have better control over myself."

I stroked his hair. "I mean it son. This nearly took me down. I can't stand to hurt you like that. It is going to take a while to get this out of my system."

"I understand. Can I help?" He asked, brushing grass off of me.

I stared into his beautiful eyes with the sincerest love of a father. I stroked his face again. "You already have, my dear boy. You already have." I smiled feebly at him. "You know your Daddy loves you." I said to him again.

He smiled, this time chuckling softly. "_Yes! _I know my _daddy _loves me." He rolled his eyes. He had been here the entire time, so he knew I needed to hear him say that to me. He laughed softly to himself, but flinched when he gently punched my shoulder. "I know you love me, Dad. I know you love me, Dad. I know, I know, I know you love me!" He chanted playfully.

I chuckled lightly and sighed. "Okay, okay. You know I love you." Then I was serious again. My father's voice was still torturing me in the back of my mind telling me that I didn't deserve a son like Edward and that no matter what, I was his seed and would still be just like _him_.

"You will never be like him, Daddy." He drew himself into my chest again. "And you do deserve me. I will always be your son. I don't care what anybody says. When I screw up, you love me enough to protect me and get me back on track. Thank you." He squeezed me tighter. "You're wrong, Dad. I don't deserve you. You are too good for me."

I gently pulled him away from me again. "No, no, son. That is never true."

"But I messed up…I like totally screwed myself." His face twisted as he moved. "You don't have to sorry about that." He intercepted my thought about his pain. "I deserved it."

I stared at him intently for a moment. "So you don't hate me?"

He laughed. "No, silly old man, I don't hate you. Well my butt does, but I don't."

I forced myself to smile at him. He knew it was faked. "Can I make it better?"

He dropped his head, slapping his hand to his forehead. "Oh, God! Not you too!"

I stared at him in confusion. He lifted his head, shaking it side to side. "Don't ask!"

I nodded in understanding. "Esme?"

He moaned again. "God, yes!"

I chuckled softly again. "That bad, huh?"

"Dad, I was about ready to shoot myself - seriously!" He rolled his eyes again. I could only imagine how my lovely Esme could have tortured the boy.

"Is she still angry?" I asked, almost afraid.

"Royally." I groaned. "She kind of calmed down, when Alice told her you were having some issues. She kept saying, "I knew something wasn't right with him when we were outside in the yard."

_So Alice had told her. Hmmm…leave it to Esme to notice the slightest change!_

"Yep, she did."

"Man, I don't want to go home, Edward. I can't take any more." I whined. Edward smiled at me.

"Dude, you're scared of Mom?" He smiled crookedly at me, shaking his head.

I was serious. "I am not taken by your amusement, Edward. Your mother has been fighting for you since the beginning. I am in deep waters here because of what I have done to you." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. It was obvious that my boy could not fully comprehend the peril I was in.

"Dad, just go home, and take a bath 'cause…you stink." He fanned his hand in front of his nose. He smiled at me again despite my sulkiness. "Then go talk to Mom. You guys will kiss and make up, and then I will have to go find my earplugs again!" He shrugged nonchalantly, as if stating the obvious. "That's what you always do."

"Hmmm…" I chewed my bottom lip, thinking about his words. "If it were only that simple, Son. She's really mad at me this time." I shook my head, rubbing the wrinkles on my forehead. "Really mad."

My son was determined to try to take me out of the slumps. "Well, let me tell you what you need to do." I crossed my arms over my chest and arched my eyebrows at him. "You need to go get some flowers. Women love that. And then you need to be all romantic and stuff…they like that too!" I nodded as I listened to my inexperienced seventeen year old impart wisdom on how to deal with my woman. He went on and on about how I should woo her, and apologize and beg for her forgiveness. Had I been in a better frame of mind, I would have found his juvenile innocence quite entertaining. I continued to rub my forehead as I listened to his interpretation of what Esme needed…and wanted.

"….and then you should get all up on her and tell her how much you love her and kiss her. Mom loves that…"

_Oh, Edward…Edward… My sweet boy! So young. Esme and I are waaay past that! Live and learn, Son. Live and learn. _He was too busy talking that he was not paying attention to my thoughts. I placed my hands on hips, and bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing at him. I focused on his face, maintained eye contact with him and interjected a few mmm-hmm's every now and then. He was on a roll. I didn't have the heart to stop him, nor did I want to. My son had come out to this clearing, and brought me back to a safe place just by reaffirming his love for me. He didn't hate me, even though I had punished him so harshly, and would do it again if I had to. His coming here assured me that the bond we shared was still strong.

I remained silent as we started towards the woods. He flinched, groaned, and did whatever was comforting to the pain in his behind as he ducked and dodged tree limbs and other objects as we walked through the forest. He continued to talk nonstop about his talk with his mother, and how she had comforted him. He knew I was mentally exhausted, almost feeble. He was distracting me, still trying to make sure I was in my right mind.

He told me he was dreading ISS because he would have to sit all day. He asked me if he could take a pillow, but I told him the other kids might make fun of him. He agreed and dropped the idea instantly. We would eventually break into a run, but for now I was content with walking. I was in no hurry to face my wife. I was definitely in no hurry to separate from my son.

"…and then the two of you can get it on, and you will be happy in the morning." When had he started giving me advice again? I shook my head, laughing to myself. All I could do was sigh as we picked up the pace.

_Oh, Edward. I love you too, Son._

A/N: Well…our favorite vampire Daddy is so precious here. Then he has to go home to mama! I just want to scoop him up and bite his cheeks…smiles. I love that he was able to release his frustration and mourn because of what he did to Edward (although he had it coming). And of course his SWEET BABY boy…*wink* comes to his rescue. I have several thoughts about this interaction, but would love to read yours.


	19. Chapter 20  The Lioness Lair

Disclaimer: This chapter contains spanking references. If this offends you, please don't read. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: This is Carlisle and Esme chance to talk about what happened, so I wanted to write the full essence of their 'discussion.' Especially since Esme has been pleading for Carlisle not to spank the kids, and has been their number one advocate. This chapter is really three in one. I divided each so it will be easier for you to read and/or take breaks if needed. I hope you enjoy.

I have to give mad thanks to my super fantastic beta who has helped make this story and this chapter so much better. I am so grateful for the time that she has put into helping me with the editing of this chapter. I cannot express my gratitude enough. Thanks SG! I mean this woman has serious skills and I am fortunate that she is sharing her talent and brilliance with me. I love working with her. She makes me laugh and she is a great person to talk to. She has helped me so much with this story and I am TRULY appreciative of all of her corrections and suggestions and rewrites…and the HELL NOs…girl have you lost your mind! Take that out of there! Or, Put that in there! I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Carlisle's POV

As Edward and I ran back towards our home, nature accepted my invitation to completely engulf me. Once again, I was one with the wind. The trees seemed to evaporate as we ran, and the cool air permeated my senses. I was soaring beyond the residual guilt I was feeling because of what I had done to my son.

_God I love my son more than he will ever know. I punished him so harshly because I cannot bear to lose him. I can only hope that he has truly forgiven me, but I cannot repent for what I did. _

I tried to focus on the sound of the brittle grass crackling underneath my feet in a hopeless attempt to drown out Edward's groaning as he ran. With each guttural moan, I cringed with him.

_We can slow down, son, if that will make this less painful for you. I am sorry that you are hurting Edward. _

He glanced toward me, dodging a tree limb with sheer gracefulness. "It's okay, Dad. I'll be alright. It hurts worse when I move slower." He ducked under a hanging branch, and discharged another agonizing groan. As his doctor, I knew that the rapid movement of his muscles was causing him excruciating pain. As his father, I knew the pain in his heart was far worse.

I knew he was lying to ease some of the guilt I was feeling, but his attempts were futile. I shut my eyes to keep from crying.

_I'm so sorry, Edward._

"Really, Dad, it's okay." He said, steadying his breathing. "We'll be home soon."

I forced myself to breathe, to accept the healing powers of nature, as I struggled to maintain the release I had sought and found in the clearing. When Edward had rescued me in the clearing, he had literally been my savior. I was relieved and considerably impressed that he could set aside any pain or anger he may have felt towards me, to come escort me back to a safe place.

My contrite spirit had begun to heal, but I was still disturbed by the sound of Edward's cries in my head. His screams during his punishment had carved a jagged hole in my chest. Just as he flinched with every new movement, I winced with every freshly remembered image that incriminated me as the sole perpetrator of that suffering. Just as deep, smoldering bruises were his constant physical companions, my raw, searing wounds attended my every thought.

I could still hear my father's voice in the back of mind telling me that Edward deserved a better father than me. His nagging reminded me that I would always be his son, and that no matter how hard I tried to convince myself otherwise, I was just like him. I opened my eyes and glanced towards Edward. I decided to shield my thoughts from him, simply a protective measure. He glanced back at me, confusion masking his face.

_He's probably wondering why I am suddenly blocking my thoughts. I know he has been eavesdropping, but I have to protect him. I'm not sure how he has been interpreting my flaws and his repeated exposure to my vulnerability today, so I cannot continue to allow him to see my weakness. I have to pull myself together, to be the role model and leader he needs. _

Though it pained him greatly, he sped up, challenging me to run faster. I reluctantly accepted this and ran harder until the house came in view.

Edward's earlier lighthearted comforting was exactly the prescription I needed to remedy myself from my unhealthy internal struggle with my deceased father. Though broken with grief, I just couldn't resist being amused by his 'advice' on how I should romance my wife.

_As if he could tell me anything! I wrote the book!_ _Well…maybe…he probably __could__ teach me a few things, but I've mastered the mechanics of 'loving Esme 101.'_

Listening to his joking about me "getting it on" with his mother calmed my nerves. The kid was more than a century old and understood the basics of relationships, but his infantile advice about intimacy between Esme and me had some merit that I could not ignore. I needed some way to gain Esme's forgiveness and to put all of this behind us- something more than simply bringing her flowers. Flowers would not bridge the gap between us. Esme was truly an exquisite woman. More importantly, she was _my _woman, and all I wanted was to be with her. My need for her was almost debilitating.

Still guarding my thoughts, I chuckled to myself as I recalled Emmett coming into my study about a month ago to bring me a 'gift' - a riding crop for use during my intimate time with Esme. Being a doctor meant that I was hardly ever surprised, but I nearly fell out of my chair when he brought that thing into my study. Emmett swore she would like it. I don't know. Maybe she would. He refused to allow me to give it back to him, so it was still tucked away in my study…in a safe place of course.

_I don't even know how to approach something like that with my sweet Esme. For the love of God! I'm embarrassed just thinking about it! There is no way I am pulling it out any time soon! Esme is too upset with me now to appreciate it…or even the humor of it. For now, I'll just stick to Edward's lighthearted approach to sex and romance. That will suffice!_

We slowed down as we neared the edge of the woods that surrounded our backyard. Though it was pitch black outside, my vision was flawless. I could see our home, erected beautifully as a testament of our love for one another. Esme had designed our house with all of us in mind. Every board, door, and window had been strategically placed, giving consideration to each member of our family.

I lowered my hands to my hips and stared silently at the place I called home. For more than a century, I had lived in dismal houses, shacks, or rentals - alone. Now I had a place to share with people who I was proud to call family. Though we never used heat unless Bella was visiting, the house was always bursting with warmth and love. I was truly blessed, and despite what the malicious voice in my head kept telling me, I had managed to earn the love and respect of my children and that of my dear Esme. Now I could only hope that Esme's love for me would overpower infuriation with me.

"A penny for your thoughts, Dad." Edward spoke softly, looking puzzled.

I turned to face him, faintly smiling. "Hmmm…that's quite interesting coming from someone who can read minds."

He smiled crookedly at me. "Well I'm just wondering why you shut me out all of a sudden."

I smiled again and reached out to stroke one of his arms. "Trust me - you don't want to know what I am thinking about." I was still trying to shield my vulnerability from him.

"Try me." He said, wincing as he shifted his weight. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

I chuckled softly. "It's impolite to trespass on other people's private thoughts, Edward."

"I'm not trespassing. I asked your permission first." He did have a point there.

Grinning devilishly at him, I gave him an instant replay of my thoughts, excluding everything but the part about Emmett's riding crop. The look on his face was priceless.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. "I know you had to be thinking about other stuff! Ugh!" He frowned in disgust, shaking his body.

"Well you asked!" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Don't ask if you don't want to know."

"Dad…you…ugh!" He asked, slapping his hand to his forehead. He looked like he could vomit.

I laughed softly at him. "Oh as if you wouldn't try that with Bella!" I was sure my son knew quite a few tricks. Besides he _was_ part of the "younger" generation of kids. They were exposed to a lot more than I ever was at their age.

He scrunched his nose, repulsed by my accusation. "Dad…that's different…and no I wouldn't…I mean…men shouldn't…you know…" I wished he could blush…this was quite entertaining. I could, however, understand why he would feel that way. He was reared in a different time - one in which such debauchery would have earned him a scorching seat in Hell!

I smiled at him but was instantly clouded by sadness again. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my trousers, and dropped my head.

_Oh Esme, how am I ever going to fix this? _

I looked up at the flawless sky, desperately searching the stars for answers. I tried to run my fingers through my hair, purely a human gesture I had adopted, but my fingers became stuck in the matted mess.

_Ugh! For the love of God! This is detestable! _

"Dad, don't worry about it. It's okay. You've been through a lot today." He encouraged.

I sighed, and tried to smooth the creases in my forehead. We were close enough to the house for me to be able to hear what was going on with the rest of my family. Emmett and Jasper were fighting over some game…again! I was so tired of those two and their video games, a constant source of contention between them. Edward was usually right there with them. Alice was humming and talking to herself as she tried on new clothing she had purchased at the mall a few days ago. Rose was in the garage tampering with Emmett's jeep, swearing to herself about having to wear the pants in their relationship. The only one I could not hear was my Esme. Her ominous silence immediately wiped out every bit of the courage and calm I had managed to build up.

_That is not a good sign, _I moaned internally. _ Lady luck is definitely not going to be on my side tonight!_

"It will be okay, Dad." Edward offered softly, intercepting my thoughts again. "She's in her office looking over her designs for the greenhouse. She has been waiting for us to come home. She's knows we're here now."

I shook my head, confused. _Edward, I can't stand this. I feel like there is a stone wall between me and Esme, and it's about to collapse on top of me. _I anxiously looked in the direction of Esme's office. _Edward, why is she so still?_

"Dad, calm down." His voice was comforting. "Mom is angry with you, but you guys will work it all out. She's just Mom, Dad."

_That's easy for you to say! She's been fighting against me on your behalf like a mutinous sailor. She'd like to see me walk the plank. _

"Reality check, Dad! Mom loves you. She's ticked, but she is thinking about how much she loves you and how much she _wants _to forgive you. She is tired of being mad at you, but she doesn't know how not to be." He was whispering, trying to mute his voice. I was grateful for that because I was ashamed for Esme to hear how nervous I was. It was appalling enough that Alice had already told her about my embarrassing episode out in the clearing. I certainly didn't want her to witness my condition right now.

"AH!" Edward moaned, flinching as he grabbed his side. My gut knotted again.

"Are you okay, son?" I immediately gave him my undivided attention. I had meant for his whipping to have a lasting effect, but it hurt to watch this. "Where are you hurting?"

He rubbed his tender side where I had accidently hit him when he'd tried to move away from me during his whipping. "My side, but don't worry about it, Dad. I'll be sore for a few days, but it will get better." He reassured me, gently stroking my arm with his hand. "I can say one thing though. You weren't lying when you said it would be the worst one yet! I'm really dreading having to sit through ISS tomorrow!"

I dropped my head, rubbing my forehead. The deadly silence from Esme's quarters, and Edward's reminder of his whipping sent a flood of guilt over me again. I kept my head bowed, but gently brought my hand to cover my mouth. God help me, but I was incapable of holding the tears back. My misery was still sharp, so close to the surface. All of the agony I felt in the clearing came rushing back to me. As tears fell, they dripped onto my hand and down my arms. I felt a humiliating stream of venom escaping my nostrils.

Edward, reading my mind and watching my embarrassing display, reached out for me. "Dad...please don't cry." He stroked my arm again. "I'm sorry to upset you."

I shook my head, smearing tears as I swiped at them with my hand. I remained silent for a minute as I held my face in my hand. Edward was also silent. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad." He repeated his apology. "I know all of this is rough for you."

I wiped my face again and looked up at him though cloudy eyes. _It's just that I am so overwhelmed, Edward. This has really taken a toll on me. Now I can't even face Esme._

He moved closer to me and affectionately brushed stray hair out of my eyes. "Dad, do you regret whipping me?"

_What kind of question is that? _I asked silently, continuing to wipe away the evidence of my shame from my face.

"Do you?" He asked again.

I straightened my shoulders and sighed, still sniffling. "No Edward, I do not. I do regret _having _to do it in the first place." I stroked my tangled hair again. "You are my son and it is my responsibility to keep you in line. Though it would slay me, I would do it again if I had to."

He grimaced at my response, obviously not liking what I had said. "Well…if you feel like it was the right thing to do, then you should stand by your decision. Mom knows that you don't punish us unless you _really _feel it's necessary." He fidgeted, painfully shifting his weight again. "Dad, I'm just saying, Mom loves you and she respects you. All you can do is apologize and just let her come to terms with this on her own."

_That_ shocked me. Was this the _same_ boy? Where was the rebellious, hardheaded teenager that I almost had to smack into oblivion? He was actually speaking to me like an adult. Now _this_ was the Edward I knew and loved. _This_ was the son I had been longing for since all of this mess began. Though his maturity enthralled me, I was befuddled yet again by his changing temperament. _When am I ever going to understand this kid?_

"Thank you, Edward." I embraced him, squeezing him tightly to my chest. "I love you _so_ much. You knowing that gives me some measure of peace." I rubbed his back as he nestled his forehead to my neck. We held each other for a while longer, and then he started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked, still holding him. This felt right. Even though I had carried out his dismal punishment, he had somehow managed to forgive me. He didn't hate me, and did not withhold his love from me. This renewed the courage I needed to face Esme. _How can she be angry with me if Edward isn't?_

"Okay, Dad, for the hundredth time, I love you too." I could feel the coolness of his breath on my skin as he chuckled softly against me. "And, dude, you seriously stink! What were you rolling around in out there? Dad, you seriously smell like a wet wolf!"

I pulled away from him, careful not to jar his body. I sniffed my shirt. _Nasty! Edward's right. I smell like the pack!_

"Well, I guess you're right. I'm going to head on in and take a shower. Maybe that will help me relax before your mother takes me down like I did that elk."

Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Don't be ridiculous, Dad! For someone who is usually so calm and reserved…" He winked at me and continued. "...and antiqued…you sure are punking out! Mom's got your number!"

"Who are you calling old?" I asked, gently pushing his shoulder. "I'm _only _twenty-three, Edward. I'm just six years older than you." Well, technically that was true, but I did have him by over two-hundred years.

He grinned slyly from ear to ear. "_Well_…" He scratched his head causing his bronze locks to fall in his face. "If_ that_ is the case, then in _theory_," He formed quotations marks with his fingers to stress his words. "…you would be my big _brother _rather than my _father._" His grin widened, and he winked at me. "_So_... in _theory, _you shouldn't be trying to tell me what to do all the time, and I _should_ be able to _do_ and _say_ whatever I want to, when I want to." He patted me on shoulder, jolting my body a little. "I'm just saying…in _theory_…that's how it _should _go down!"

I nodded my head, and tucked my bottom lip between my teeth, and laughed quietly at his sarcasm. Sighing, I placed my hands on my hips and accepted his mischievous challenge. "_Well_…_theoretically_, you would be correct. No argument there." It was my turn to be devilish. "_However_, in _reality…_," I mimicked his quotation marks. "…you are my _son_ and I am your _father_." I smirked at him, loving every minute of this. "_So_…in _reality, _I _can _tell you what to do, when I get ready to, and you _will _do as I ask." I winked evilly at him. "And _if _you should choose to disobey my rules, _then_ you can move out of _my_ house, get your _own_ place, and pay your _own_ bills. Then and _only _then will you be able to _do_ or _say_ whatever you want, when you want." I was enjoying having the upper-hand on this one. Careful not to hurt him, I gently patted his shoulder. "I'm just saying…in _reality_…_that's_ how it's going to go down!"

He smiled sheepishly, and tucked his chin to his chest. He knew I had him. "I'm just saying…" He laughed and rolled his eyes, defeated. "_Anyway_…back to Mom." I smiled victoriously, but he knew he would have to seriously screw up for me to kick him out of the house. Esme would skin me for sure! "Dad, you just dealt me the ultimate smack-down and you're scared of Mom?"

I scratched my head. "I am not scared, Edward."

"I don't know about that, Dad, with the way you're acting!" In a perfect rendition of Jazz' southern accent, he began to taunt me. "Uh, Suh, if it pleases ya, the Missus would like for ya ta get inside and fetch her some bath wawter and then when ya done with that, she'd like for ya ta scrub her feet, and rub her back, and if you still have it in ya, she like for ya ta grow a pair and –"

I burst out laughing just as we stepped into the garage. All of the excessive crying and talking I had done today had abused the lining of my throat. I rubbed it to ease the sharp pain that shot through it when I laughed. The others heard us and they were laughing as well…especially Jasper. Surprisingly, I even heard a faint chuckle from my Esme.

"You better watch yourself boy!" I laughed again, pointing at him and shaking my head. "Oh my God! What am I going to do with you kids?"

His teeth glistened as his boyish laughter filled the air and my heart. It was good to laugh with him and take a break from the slumps. "A punk, ey?" He smiled when I mimicked his words. "You just wait." I stated as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'll give you some time for your backside to heal, and then we'll see who punks who! You're the one who should be scared!"

He smiled crookedly at me again. "You're pretty confident for an old guy! You think you're tough, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe…maybe not…but there's one thing for sure. I can whip you any day!"

He laughed again. "I'll bet Aro could beat you with his eyes closed. His boys wouldn't even need to jump you first!"

My boys were in hysterics. I nodded my head again, tongue in cheek. "Keep it up! Just keep it up! Don't make me take you down with a sore behind!"

"I say you go for it, Daddy." Rose's voice was muffled by the hood of Emmett's jeep. I'd almost forgotten she was there. "You can take him. Kick his butt!"

Edward snarled at her. "You're lucky that you're my sister, Rosalie. Otherwise I would have pulverized you years ago!"

She sucked her teeth, and peered around the jeep at him. "Name the place and time, little brother. It's all about space and opportunity! I can kick your tail on your best day!"

"Whenever you get ready, just let me know." He sneered, raising his arms. "Anytime you get ready!"

Sensing where this simple little argument was headed, I decided to intervene. "Alright, you two! There will be none of that. It's all in jest. Besides, Em and I just installed these shelves. I would hate to see all of our hard work wasted."

We were all silent for a moment, and then I decided to go face my lioness. "Well, I guess I better get inside now." I knew I couldn't stall any longer. I turned to Edward. "Will you and the others grant your mother and I some privacy please?"

"Sure, Dad. That won't be a problem." He darted into the house, but not before growling at Rose again.

_I don't have the strength to care about the mental pot-shot she just took at him!_

I was relieved that my son had forgiven me. His pain would last for several days, but I took comfort in knowing that his heart was on the mend. It pained me to see him hurting, but I was confident that he had learned his lesson.

_Then again, I don't know, with the way he just handled Rose. I can only hope that I will not be seeing a repeat in his recent behavior for a while!_

"Hey, Daddy." I pivoted to face Rose just as she started walking towards me. Rose had always been my princess, but was never big on too much affection…or 'goo' as she called it. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my chest. I quickly reciprocated the hug.

"Hi, Sweetheart." I squeezed her closer to me. We embraced each other for a few minutes, and then she broke away and looked up at me. "I love you, Daddy." The moment those four little words left her lips, my heart was instantly full.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear. "What are you working on over there? You have been hammering away for while now."

Her radiant smile brightened her face. Her love for auto mechanics had always astounded me. We often teased her about her unusual hobby, especially since she was _always_ very conscientious about personal beauty. Somehow she didn't seem to mind the oil and grime.

I remembered the first time she'd asked my permission to work on one of my vehicles. Being an avid connoisseur of fine automobiles, I was reluctant at first, hesitant to allow my little girl to tamper with one of my most prized possessions. She started whining about not being supported, and then she got Esme involved. They double-teamed me, and like the sucker I was, I caved in after only one round. Of course, she repaired it flawlessly.

When I'd inquired where she'd gained that knowledge, she simply stated, _"I taught myself Daddy. A vampress has to do something with all her free time!" _Impressed and being that I have always tried to support my children in their endeavors, I immediately encouraged her to study the trade at the local technical college. At first she fought me on that, but eventually caved when I offered to buy her a couple of fixer-uppers if she agreed to go. She just couldn't resist the temptation of broken engines and tattered bumpers.

"Well, Emmett's transmission is leaking fluid so the front pump is not giving the right amount of pressure. It looks likes the transmission is not shifting properly. I think that the front pump might have a leak and might be trying to go bad. Since the transmission is still working, the pump hasn't gone out completely yet. If the transmission was totally shut down, I would know that the front pump is shot. At that point the transmission would not even go into gear."

"Do you think you can fix it?" I asked knowing that she could. With Rose's skills, we hardly ever paid for vehicle maintenance.

"Piece of cake!" She smiled confidently.

"That's my girl!" I nudged her chin and turned to walk into the house.

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"Sure, sweetheart." She came closer to me. "What's on your mind?"

She sighed and ran her long fingers through her silky blonde waves. Rose's beauty was truly a work of art. I would never tell Emmett, but a few of my male colleagues had eyes for her and looked forward to seeing her whenever she dropped by the hospital. They didn't know that I could hear them talking about Dr. Cullen's 'hot' daughter. I would simply smile to myself and ignore them. Emmett would certainly not approve of her being the eye candy around there!

"It's about Emmett." She said bluntly.

"Emmett?" I questioned, careful not to sound alarmed. "Is everything alright?"

She pursed her lips and shook her head 'no.' "Daddy, I'm only telling you this because I am really worried about him…and you."

Suddenly I felt anxious. My son seemed fine before they left the house to hunt. "Okay. What are your concerns, sweetheart?"

"Daddy, Emmett…kind of…well he…" She reached out and took my wrists in her hands. "Daddy, Emmett had a little breakdown in the woods."

My gut churned. _Hmmm…now that's unusual. Emmett usually takes everything in stride. _"What happened, Rose?"

"I don't know. We were…" She stopped, considering her words. "We were…hunting." _Yeah, right! _"…and he just started crying. It took me off guard, Daddy. I didn't know what to do at first. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me that he was bummed because he felt like he'd let you down. He said you told him that he disappointed you, and that he hurt your feelings by saying some stuff to you he shouldn't have said. I don't know, Daddy. He was really upset."

She released my wrists, and folded her arms over her chest. I sighed heavily, seriously moved by Rose's words. I rubbed my forehead head as I recalled my earlier conversation with Emmett in our dining room. He had undeniably hurt me, and the disappointment I'd felt after his confrontation with Edward had burdened me more than he could ever imagine. We'd discussed the incident, and afterwards I assumed that all was well with us.

I embraced my daughter again, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thank you. I'll go speak to him." She smiled and I tapped her nose with my finger. With that I smiled at her again and left to find Emmett.

(End Part 1)

I stepped into the house from the garage and was immediately aware of an unusual silence. The house was full of vampires who couldn't sleep, yet no one made a sound or movement.

_Why_ _is everyone so damn quiet? Talk about nerve shattering! ...Maybe it's just me. _

I swiftly climbed the stairs, taking two at a time. When I reached the door to Emmett and Rose's bedroom, I stopped. Though my children didn't always give me the same respect, I always knocked before entering their private quarters. Just as I was about to knock, Alice crept up the stairs. She immediately froze when she saw me, appearing somewhat disoriented. Her face was contorted with apprehension. She seemed like she was trying to decide whether to run to me or bolt for dear life. Her big, black eyes were fearful and unsure. I truly didn't believe that my heart could sustain any more damage, but it exploded once I realized that my little girl…my sweet little Alice…was fearful of me.

I dropped my arms at my sides and turned around to face her. I felt like my body was mere dust, waiting to dissipate with the slightest breeze. I almost lost it right then. I was miserable and torn, and seeing my baby like this nearly kicked me down to yet a lower level of Hell. Honestly, with the way I was feeling right then, I would put up no fight with death. I'd willfully go.

"Alice?" I asked softly. I moved towards her, but she scurried down the hall to her room. I flinched when her door slammed, creating a heart-stabbing echo. I stood there, unable to breathe or think, staring at the heavy mahogany door that had just closed on my heart. I was a lone corpse, deader than I had ever been. I stood there trying to figure out what sin I'd committed that would warrant such enduring agony as I'd experienced over the last twenty-four hours.

_Surely God must have it out for me. Maybe I am being punished for what I am, and for creating more like me. Whatever the case may be, my sins must be worse than I can fathom. _

The house was silent.

"Pops?" I was so distracted that I hadn't realized that Emmett had opened his bedroom door. "You alright?"

I turned, swallowing a lump that had formed in my throat. Tears stung my eyes when I tried to focus on him. I truly felt like hell. "Sure…mnun…ungh." I cleared my throat. "Sure, son." I moved to stand in front of him and placed my hand on his neck. "What about you, Em. Are you okay?" I placed my hand on the back of his neck. He nodded.

"May I come in?" I asked politely, still reeling from the crushing blow I'd just experienced. He stepped to the side so that I could enter his room. He followed me and closed the door behind him.

_This room is a sty! _I thought, kicking dirty clothes out of my way. _I shouldn't complain because it looks exactly like I feel – a wreck and shambles!_

He must have noticed my reaction. "Sorry about the mess, Pops. We need to clean." I looked down to keep from fainting at the sight before me.

_How in the hell can they stay in here? This is a damn shame!_

I heard Edward laughing. _Edward Cullen…_ I sent a silent warning to him about his eavesdropping. _What did I tell you about purposely intruding? _I heard a low 'sorry Dad' in response. I just shook my head in disbelief.

"What's up?" He asked, shrugging his bulky shoulders. He too kicked some clothes aside." I mean I already know why you're here, Dad. I heard Rose talking to you in the garage."

I chewed my bottom lip for a moment and then looked up at him. His dark curly hair gave his face an innocent kind of boyishness that I had come to adore. Surely he'd been one cute little boy. "Emmett, you know that I love you."

"Aw, Pops! You're not going to get all mushy on me are ya?" He whined.

I stepped closer to him. "I just need to know that you know that Em."

He looked confused. "Dad, you know I do."

I exhaled, relieved. "How are you son?" I asked again.

"Pops, I just want to tell you that…" He lowered his eyes to the floor, quite bashful. "…that I love you too and I'm sorry for everything I did and said. I didn't mean to hurt you and I really want you to know that I think you are a great Dad and everything. I feel busted a little 'cause of everything, and I know I must have really ticked you off if you felt you had to whip me." He paused, scratching his head. "I, um…I'm real embarrassed Pops. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I look up to you and all. I guess I'm trippin' 'cause I don't want you to think less of me or nothing like that." He lowered his eyes in shame. "I'm _real _sorry I disappointed ya!"

I positioned myself directly in front of him, and he fidgeted nervously. "Emmett," I began, my voice was feeble. "I won't lie to you son. I was angry with you and yes you did disappoint me. I am proud that you think so highly of me. I could never think less of you, son. When I tell you that I love you, you can be assured that there are no truer words. I have repented of my anger and disappointment. I have forgiven you and all I feel for you now is love. I accept your apology and I would like for us to put this behind us and move forward."

He grinned from ear to ear like a child who'd just received a toy he'd been wishing for. He grabbed me and wrapped both arms around me in a tight bear hug. I felt like an orange in a juicer. I couldn't hug him back because he had my arms pinned at my sides.

"You got it, Pops!" He boomed in my ear. He hugged me tighter and I let him lift me a couple of inches off the floor. "Whew wee! You don't know how bad I needed to hear that!" He set me back down and released me. I smiled at him, thrilled that he harbored no ill towards me.

"Everything good now?" I asked. I adjusted my muscles back to form, and straightened my posture. I was again thankful that I was much stronger than he was, because it certainly looked the opposite. His size made it look like he could really kick my ass. Even if he couldn't win, I certainly did not doubt that he could put up a good fight!

"It's all good!" We smiled at each other and this time I _invited_ him into my open arms. I embraced him like the big old bear he was. "I'm going to kill Rose for telling you all of that stuff."

"Go easy on her son. I'm glad she did. She's just concerned about you." We broke apart and I walked towards his bedroom door. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, Pops." He came behind me and patted me on my shoulder. "Don't worry about Mom. Just use that _thing_ I gave you and she won't even be able to spell the word mad." He winked confidently at me, placing his hands on his hips.

I shook my head and laughed quietly as I left his room.

_My word! Emmett doesn't know how to whisper. I am sure Esme heard him, and is probably wondering what on earth he could have possibly given me. She's going to be on the prowl, searching until she finds it because Emmett's gifts are normally quite unusual, if not somewhat scary, to say the least! Mad or not, I am certain his little comment has just spiked her curiosity. _I made a mental note to hide that riding crop in the attic. _Oh goodness! That boy of mine!_

I was hoping I'd bump into Alice in the hall on my way to my bedroom, but it was Jazz who awaited me. He stood silently with his arms crossed defensively over his chest. I paused to assess him. Judging by the sudden influx of agitation I was feeling, I deducted that he was here on official business.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with ya please, Sir?"

_Hmmm…quite formal for Jazz, I might say. He addressed me by name so that's certainly not good. This must be about Alice. _

Jasper, the most respectful of my three sons, was standing at attention as if speaking to his commanding officer. He was indeed a soldier at heart, and right now he certainly looked the part.

I ambled towards him, stopping within arms reach. This time, I crossed my arms, but not defensively. Unlike Emmett, he didn't appear nervous at all. He was actually quite in control of himself. _Hmmm...Maybe he's manipulating his own emotions, although it is __not without struggle._

"What's on your mind son?

"I'm just gonna cut right to tha chase, Carlisle." His voice was stern, unyielding to emotion of any kind. "I don't get in tha way of how you feel you need ta run your little operation here, but I don't like that you've upset Alice. She saw what ya did ta Edward, and even though she didn't tell me everything, I know that it musta been mighty bad. She and Edward are mighty close ta one anotha, and ya hurt him real bad this time, Carlisle. She's been cryin' all night and I don't like it a tall!"

I was not surprised that Jasper was defending Alice. The boy was head-over-heels in love and would unselfishly lay down his life for her. I was pleased that Alice had Jasper in her court, always protecting her. He took very good care of my baby, and I didn't have to worry too much about her. What father wouldn't want that for his daughter?

I was proud of Jazz for standing up for Alice, but I really didn't appreciate the tone he was taking with me. Maybe it was because I was still raw from all the open, bleeding wounds I had sustained today, but he was rather annoying at that moment. He _must_ have sensed what I was feeling, yet he offered no interference like he usually did. I remained calm.

"I am sorry that Alice is upset, Jasper. More than you realize."

He shifted his weight and lowered his arms. "Oh believe me, Carlisle, if anyone in this house realizes how much Alice is hurtin', it's me! Like I just said, we both know that she and Edward are almost like real kin. Thanks ta you, she had ta witness somethin' she says was tha most horrific thing she's ever seen! I just feel it had ta be somethin' awful 'cause _I _nearly combusted when I felt Edward's pain - and yours! Don't ya care what you're doin' ta us?"

I reached out and placed my hands gently on his shoulders. I then moved them to cup his face. _My soldier…so brave…so caring… _I was sure every other vampire in this house was hearing our conversation, but no one made a sound. Jazz was usually very polite and humble, so I just couldn't bring myself to become disheartened by his criticism.

"Of course I care, Jazz. Don't ever think that I don't. Your pain is my pain. I love you, son. I take no pleasure in your suffering." He looked like he wanted to cry. "Jazz, son, I know Alice's pain disturbs you. I understand that. Trust me. I feel the same way you do. I told you I'll speak with Alice later. There is no need for you to take this tone with me."

He shamefully bowed his head that was still resting between my hands. "Please forgive me, Dad."

_Okay, so I'm Dad again. I definitely need to enroll in "Dad 101,' or at least search my medical journals for some kind of instructions on raising teenagers. My God! I am so clueless when it comes to these children at times!_

"I just don't like ta see Alice cryin' and stuff. Ya know it makes me feel sa bad. I'm sorry I offended ya!" He looked so innocent, child-like. I reminded myself that he was not a toddler, and resisted the urge to scoop him up and shower his face with kisses.

I stroked his wavy, honey blonde hair. "Jasper, my sweet boy." He looked at me, his legs starting to shake nervously. He was feeling my love for him and was becoming overwhelmed. "No offense taken. If it's okay with you, I would like to talk to Alice after I have a chance to see your mother."

"That'll be just fine, Dad." He replied. He ran his hand along his arm, drawing my attention to several faint crescent-shaped scars…battle scars that were testimonies of his life as a warrior. "Do whatcha need ta do by her ta make her feel better about all of this."

"Thank you, Jazz. I promise I'll do my best." I drew him into my chest and hugged him close to my heart. "I love you, Jasper."

"I love ya too, Dad." He pulled back. "I just wanna say I'm sorry again for speakin' with disrespect ta ya. I'm askin' for your forgiveness, please sir. I don't wanna be in trouble with ya."

"Oh, Jasper! You haven't done anything wrong, and you're certainly not in any trouble. It's okay. I know how you feel about my baby girl. I'm glad you're in her life."

He smiled proudly at that. "Thank ya, sir."

I copied his smile. "You're welcome." I started towards my room, but stopped abruptly. "Are you okay, now?"

He nodded. Though I knew she would hear me anyway, I gave him a small request. "Will you tell Alice that I love her? Please?"

"Sure thing." Smiling, we both left and went into our rooms.

(End part 2)

I was overcome by Esme's familiar, beloved scent when I entered our bedroom. It was truly enticing, and made me long for the warmth of her embrace. She and my children were my entire reason for existing. Everything about her was captivating to me. I walked over to our bed and gently swept my hand across her pillow.

_I need you so badly right now Esme! I need to feel the softness of your body pressed to mine. I desire to have you close to me, breathing gently on my neck, caressing away all of the tension I am feeling. I love you, Esme. I want you._

I wasn't sure if my youngest was eavesdropping on my thoughts or not, so I sent him a mental request. _Privacy please, Edward. _I didn't want him intercepting the thoughts that were going through my mind right then about his mother.

True to his earlier promise, I heard the five of them preparing to leave the house to grant their mother and me some privacy. Before they left, I sent Edward one more silent warning. _Edward, do not go anywhere near Bella's house. _I thought I heard him groan. _I mean it, Edward. _He offered no further objection and they left. I knew he would obey me.

I lifted the pillow to my face and inhaled deeply, allowing Esme's scent to completely overtake me. I buried my face deeper in the pillow, but suddenly remembered just how unclean my face was. I quickly returned the pillow to its proper place, careful not to stain it with the grime of guilt, hurt, and shame that covered my face. I smoothed out the wrinkles, then made my way into the bathroom and started the shower.

The steam quickly permeated the bathroom. Esme had deliberately designed our bathroom to be extra large, quite suitable to hold several people at once. She gave special attention to the size of our bathtub and our walk-in shower. She'd informed me that we would require lots of extra room in those two places, and considering that neither of us were large people, I could only assume that we would need the extra space for activities other than bathing.

As I prepared for my shower, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and nearly fell backward. _My children were right! I look like hell! I'm a mess!_ My eyes were sunken and clouded by residual venom. Dirt was smeared from my face to the nape of my neck. Debris tainted my blonde hair that was sticky with mud. _No wonder Edward suggested that I shower first. This is ungodly! _

I began peeling my filthy clothes from my body, frowning and shaking my head in repugnance. _Another set of Giorgio Armani trousers ruined. This is why I tell my precious Alice not to spend so much money on clothes. It's pointless. Between working at the hospital, hunting, and five wild teenagers, clothes just don't last long. _I shook my head again at the waste, and pulled them to the floor along with the rest of my clothes.

I stepped into the steamy shower and was immediately invigorated by the hot water. The water didn't seem hot enough, so I adjusted the knob to add more heat and pressure. I shuddered from head to toe when I felt the tension in my body release itself. Though the water washed away layers of dirt, venom, and grass, it could not cleanse the grunge that covered my heart. In spite of this, the water was indeed a natural tranquilizer…an instant rejuvenator.

"_You are exactly what I thought you would become."_ The intrusive voice in my head was back. I squeezed my eyes tighter, and raised my hands to my temples, trying to block my father's belittling voice from infringing upon the relaxation I so desperately desired. _"You're not half the father I was to you. You act like I was a mindless child abuser, but you have treated your children far worse than I ever treated you."_

I shook my head, not resisting the tears that burned my worn eyes. I panted heavily as his words ripped my frail heart and brought me to my knees. My father's mental abuse defeated me. I was no longer able to relax. All I could think about was the harm I'd done to my family.

"That is not true." I murmured softly, negating his harsh accusations. "I adore my children. I love Esme and those kids more than my own life."

He continued his cruel assault on my battered psyche_. "Look at you…you're disgusting. You should have died on those streets." _I gasped for air, greedily inhaling as much of it as possible, vaguely aware that the water was cooling. My sobs were painful, barely audible. I clutched my arms around my waist. I was determined to hide my weakness from my wife who was waiting patiently for me down the hall.

I bowed my head as my father's words trounced every remnant of my sanity. Though he had subjected me to his binding religious ideation and abuse, there was a time when there was no one that I respected more than my father. I loved him and appreciated what he tried to instill in me. Even now, as he splintered my manhood to mere fragments, I could not hate him.

_I don't care what you say. You haven't always despised me. You only loathe what I am now. And if it's any consolation to you, I can't stand myself right now either. _

I began to shiver under the chilling water, even though I wasn't cold. I bit my lip to keep from shouting the words in my head out loud. I trembled as I heard my father laughing darkly at me. He took advantage of the latitude I gave him.

_"What kind of man allows himself to become afraid of a woman? Did I not teach you anything of value? Is this not your home? Do you not have authority here? You're worthless. You're weak - miniscule! Your children know it, and so does your wife. Esme needs a strong man. You'll be lucky if they stay with you. They should condemn you to a life of solitude. That will be your just reward."_

I stared vacantly at the marble tile, my brain momentarily recessing from the psychological war I was fighting with my father. I froze, and kept staring into thin air. I blocked every point of entry into my mind, knowing that if I didn't, my father would surely deliver the final blow that would lead to my demise. I exhaled and released a small, choked cry. I quickly drew my fist to my mouth, again remembering that I couldn't let Esme see me like this. I refused to grant my father the privilege of rejoicing in my pain any longer. I would not allow his ridiculous, rancid humiliation to further penetrate my spirit.

_I am not like him. His blood no longer fills my veins. I am no longer a slave to his abuse, and he cannot hurt me anymore. More importantly, I will not allow him to take my family's love from me or even question it. I am worthy of their love. _

I reached for the shampoo and starting lathering my hair. Thankfully Alice had purchased a detangling shampoo; otherwise I would have had difficulty with all of the mats. As I watched the debris and dirty water fall to the shower floor, I reflected on my wife and each of my children, quenching the incessant fiery daggers my father kept trying to throw at me. I thought about the uniqueness of each one of them and the joy they brought me through their talents.

_Edward…my shy piano player…_

_Rosalie…my beautiful, stubborn auto mechanic…_

_Emmett…my strong, challenge-seeking jester…_

_Jasper…my gentle biker…my polite soldier-boy_

_Alice…my graceful little shopper…_

…_and Esme…my friend…my personal aphrodisiac…my everything._

I rose to my feet and slowly turned the water off. I lowered my hand from the faucet and stilled myself for a moment. Water droplets raced down my body as if they were in some kind of swift competition. I bowed my head and tucked my chin to my chest, breathing evenly now. I flexed my muscles, and then dangled my arms at my sides. My eyes pinched tight, I expelled every negative thought that came to my mind. I would no longer be victimized by self-hatred or painful condemnation from my father.

I stepped out of the shower and walked over to the mirror to look at myself again. _That's more like it. _My face and hair were clean now, but my eyes were still swollen, battered by sorrow, sunken with despair. Though physically clean, I was but a shadow of myself…a hollow shell. I felt empty, at a loss for meaning or direction.

_I don't know what to do. I love you Esme. God knows I do, but I am not going to apologize for what I did to Emmett and Edward. I know that you are angry with me, and I hope that you will be able to forgive me, but those boys are mine. They exist because of me and I love them too much to have them destroyed or harm each other. Edward is right. I don't regret deciding to whip them for their offenses. I will stand by my decision even if it means losing your devotion._

Naked and wet, I stared into the mirror, unsure of my sanity, questioning the rationality of the wretched beast that stared back at me. Betraying tears stung my eyes, but I would not release them. _I am tired of crying._ I ran my hands through my hair several times before reaching for the comb.

_Thank God that matted horror is gone! Clean hair always makes me feel better! _

My boys were constantly teasing me because of my preoccupation with my hygiene and appearance. I shook my head remembering that it was just a few days ago when Emmett burst into my bathroom - luckily I was not indisposed - and yanked me out into the bedroom where Edward and Jazz were waiting. Quite to my surprise, in seconds the three of them literally dragged me out to the yard, where yet another group of Cullens awaited my arrival.

I remembered the awe and disbelief I felt as they threw me into a muddy water hole near the clearing where Esme's greenhouse would soon be erected. Those foolish people, including my wife, wrestled with me in pure mud for what seemed like an hour! I didn't know whether to be mad or fight back. They were all laughing and yelling something about how they were going to rid me of my fetish with myself if it was the last thing they did! Of course my boys had a field day with that, but so did my girls…especially Rose. She was just as rough as the boys were.

I laughed as I recalled giving in to the game and playfully fighting back. I toppled Alice like it was nobody's business, only to have Jazz pounce me. Then the others piled on top of us. I smiled, remembering how Esme had kneeled off to the side a little, watching my playful moment with my children. She winked and smiled at me showing her approval, and of course my response was to nod at my kids to give the order to drag her into the mud. They immediately obliged, despite her shrieks of pretended outrage.

We allowed the five of them to nearly bury us out there and enjoyed every minute of it. Tired and covered to the whites of our eyes, we Cullens sat there for at least two hours and bonded as a family. Of course I eventually reached a point when I couldn't stand it anymore, and ran to my shower, threatening to annihilate anyone who interrupted. Well…everyone except for Esme, who had a standing invitation into my shower! Reminiscing about this now brought a clean wave of joy to my downtrodden spirit, so bogged down in its emotional mire. I was truly blessed to have my family, even when they were angry with me.

I was so relieved that I had followed Edward's advice and showered first. Doing so gave me some time to adjust from the torment I had suffered in the clearing, and to further digest the events of the day. This short reprieve helped settled my nerves before I went down to talk with my beautiful lioness. Still not feeling one-hundred percent, I reached for my towel to dry my face and hair. It was then that I heard her.

Instantly I froze, firmly holding the towel against my face. Thank God I didn't need to breathe. I would have suffocated right then. Since the bathroom was inside our bedroom and there was no danger of my children barging in, I had left the door open. If it were possible, my entire body would have turned bright red from the shame I felt knowing that she was watching me…appraising me.

Her footsteps were soft…delicate, each sexy step igniting my desire for her. Her scent was seducing, demanding. It quickened my hunter instinct - tempting me to shed the cumbersome illusions of human behavior. It ravaged my senses, penetrating the towel I had secured to my face.

_My God! How can one woman possess me like this? She has no idea what she does to me!_ I inhaled slowly, controlling my anxiety. I focused on the delicate hint of lavender that underscored her thrilling scent, and allowed it to soothe my shattered nerves. She stilled herself, making no effort to come closer to me.

I had been with Esme long enough to discern just about every emotion she could have. Right now she was calm but infuriated. The fan in the bathroom came on, blowing a different scent in my direction…a _most_ familiar scent. I inhaled deeper this time. _My dear wife might be angry with me, but she still desires me._

I slowly lowered the towel from my face, and locked eyes with my gorgeous wife. Truthfully, I found her angry expression quite alluring. _Oh, she is indeed upset with me. There's no doubting that, but she is a vision in that silky, black gown. _I firmly gripped the towel, but allowed it to dangle in front of me. _Esme you are incredible…a beauty to behold._

Realizing seconds too late that her presence had caused me to lower my mental barricade, my father's voice intruded upon the pleasant distraction that stood before me.

"_You don't deserve this exquisite woman. Look at her…standing there, so decadent…inviting…yet angry with you! How can you even expect her to want you? She isn't looking at you with love, but with hate...because of what you did…the things you did to her children! She's repulsed by you! How could you do such a thing when you know of the abuse she was subjected to? Have you no regard for her feelings - for her painful memories? How can you even expect to touch her with those vile hands of yours? When you touch her, she will cringe at the memory of the pain you selfishly delivered to her sons!_

I was abruptly ashamed as I absorbed his words. I clutched the towel tighter to my body, too embarrassed to allow Esme to see me naked. _My father is right. I know he's right. I don't deserve her. I can't even look at her. Oh hell!_ I_ can't even bear for her to look at me. She hates me._

My guilt faded when another emotion reared its head. Fear! I was afraid. Not of Esme per se, but of the fact that after all these years of marriage, I was ashamed of my nakedness. It wasn't just my physical exposure, but that of my feelings, thoughts, and emotions…every part of me that had always been so opened to her. Now I was afraid to grant her access to them. _What is she thinking…feeling? _More importantly, I feared that she was so disgusted by me, that she could never look at me the same again.

_Move Carlisle! _I silently commanded myself.

_Say something for Christ's sake! Do something! This is your wife! Why are you cowering like this? Be a man and stand by your decision, dammit! Make her understand!_

I couldn't do it. All I could do was stand there condemned like a convicted prisoner. Esme sensed my fear. She knew how to interpret and anticipate my every move. She stood there watching me…assessing me.

_What are you thinking Esme? _

I recoiled a little and took a step back when she glowered at me. Without a doubt, I had created a beautiful 'vampress,' as my girls called themselves, but right now she was quite intimidating. I knew she would defend her position as I would mine, but it was evident that she was highly "pissed" by the spankings I'd delivered to her babies. There was no knowing what those boys had told her, but whatever they'd said must have set her venom to boiling point.

She looked as if she was seriously considering attacking me…or at least that was my impression. I knew she would refrain from such violence because my sweet Esme had an unfailing gift of love. Undeniably, she would fight against others much stronger than herself in order to protect her family, but she would never intentionally hurt me, would she? I was unsure of her intentions, so I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped back further. She hadn't moved one inch yet.

I would never lay one hand on Esme to harm her in any way, but I was unsure as to what I would do if she decided to jump me. _If she attacks me, I could easily pin her until she calms down. _She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her hands to her 'you-have-gone-too-damn-far' position on her hips. She remained silent.

"Esme…baby?" I began patiently. "I know you're upset with me, and I don't know what you're thinking about doing right now, but I would like for us to talk about this rationally. Please." I secured the towel in place, and raised my hands defensively. "Please." I pleaded softly. "I'm sorry-"

She raised her hand to stop me. "Carlisle Cullen, I…don't…care!" The anger in her voice was unnerving. She gritted her teeth and stepped closer towards me, slamming the bathroom door behind her. I flinched, startled by her aggression. Although it was still somewhat alluring, I put my guard up.

"Baby, can we go into our bedroom and talk about this peacefully?" I asked as she walked towards me, with an eerie, unfamiliar expression. "Esme?"

She blurred towards me so fast that I barely had time to move. I nearly crushed the shower door when I backed into it, trying to put space between us. She was very calm and had yet to touch me. "Esme, what are you doing?" I tried to keep my voice calm and firm.

She was standing directly in front of me now, chest to chest. Her gaze was hardcore as her eyes bore deep into my dead soul. I could feel her breath on my face as she breathed rapidly, preparing to unleash the fullness of her fury on me. Though I was not seriously afraid for my life, I was now considering the possibility of losing an arm.

In spite of this apprehension, I couldn't resist the provocative pull of my wife's intensity right then. My body responded quite naturally to her proximity and scent.

_Anger as an aphrodisiac? Apparently..._

The exquisite distraction she provided caused my eyes to close ever-so-slightly, and the rhythm of my breath to become erratic.

_So very sexy, Esme. _

She took note of my arousal, and smirked at me.

_Ahh! So now you know how much I like this side of you, Esme!_

She quickly assumed a look of condescension. She leaned back away from me, making sure her body did not brush mine. "Don't get cocky, Carlisle! You'll be lucky if you ever touch me again!"

I forbid myself to smile, though I desperately wanted to. Her anger was seriously turning me on at this point. I tried to reach for her hands but she snatched them away from me.

"Don't touch me!" She said through clenched teeth. "You can't even _begin_ to imagine how upset I am with you right now. Yet you stand here amused by my anger! How dare you? How can you treat me with such disrespect?"

I immediately retracted, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Esme, I am not trying to disrespect you, sweetheart. I-"

"Shut..._up_!" She blurted out forcefully. She lightly poked me in my chest. "It's my turn to talk!"

_Whoa! This is so unlike Esme. I know she's mad, but Jesus Christ! Esme never talks to me like this! _I was visibly shocked and taken aback by her rudeness. Her words perturbed me and indignation rose up in me. I scowled at her.

_I am her damn husband, not one of the kids! She is NOT going to talk to me any kind of way!_

"Esme, please don't speak to me like that." I patiently replied. "I am not a child. You can express your feelings to me without becoming belligerent."

Her fury seemed to be ignited by my own irritation. "_Oh…so…_is that what you think I'm doing? _Expressing_ my feelings?" She totally ignored the last part of my statement. "You haven't _even_ begun to see me _express_ my feelings!" She hissed, elevating her voice. She inched closer to me. Her face was mere inches from mine. "You can't fathom how disgusted I am with you right now. It is not in your best interest to give me one of your stupid lectures!"

I looked at her, interpreting her anger to be about a fifty on a scale of one-to-ten. Since her thoughts and intentions were totally encrypted right then, I could only rely on her body language for the cues I needed. She was not going to go light with this argument. This was the moment that she had been spoiling for since I first announced that Edward would be spanked.

Our breathing somehow became synchronized. Our eyes affixed on each other, we both stood silent, unmoving. I was determined to listen patiently and whole-heartedly to her ranting and would try to give her my undivided attention. I allowed my frustration to rescind and willed myself to focus on the fact that her anger was justified. She was the mother of our children, and was well within her right to protest the harsh punishment I had subjected them to. If I didn't want her to walk away with hatred in her heart against me, I would have to give her space to vent.

"I'm sorry, honey. Please forgive me." I apologized, making my voice as humble and respectful as I knew how to make it. I tried to step around her, but she gently leaned against me. My body was pressed tighter against the shower door.

_God help me, but this woman is really trying my patience! She's starting to irritate me! _

"Esme…"

_One. Two. Three. Four._

I counted slowly in my head and breathed slowly and deeply to calm myself.

"Esme."

My voice was still soft and patient. "Sweetheart, would you please allow me to move? I need some space right now."

She placed her arms on each side of me, touching the shower door with her palms. That little defiant move pushed her body tighter against mine. She cocked her head side to side, but did not speak.

I sighed, blatantly annoyed. "Esme, I am growing tired of this. If you wish to speak with me, you will respect what I have asked of you or we can talk about this later." I said firmly. My patience was slipping.

I clasped my hands around her wrists and gently pulled them down. Fully aware of my strength, and careful not to harm her, I gingerly pushed her away from me, though she resisted. I stepped around her, leaving her fumingly facing the shower.

She spun around and gently grabbed my elbow, much like I did to my children when they tried to walk away from me during a lecture or punishment. "Don't turn your back on me, Carlisle Cullen!"

I shook my arm from her delicate grip. "I am not walking away from you, baby. I _just_ need some space."

She crossed her arms over her chest again. "You think that you have it all together, don't you Carlisle? You think that you can call all the shots and everything and everyone will do exactly what you ask." She stepped to me again, but this time I had more room to move back. "Well you know what Carlisle Cullen? That doesn't work with me!"

"Esme that is not true and you know it! You are extremely upset right now and I think we may need to talk about this later when you are calmer." I reached towards the wall for my bathrobe, but she snatched it before I could reach it.

"ESME!"

I rubbed my eyes and forced my patience to remain intact.

"What's the matter, Dr. Cullen? Are you losing control?" She sneered, unquestionably pissed.

"Esme…"

I deliberately spoke slowly because I did not want to lose control with her.

"Don't…"

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_One. Two. Three. Four. _

"Don't do that again, please. I am _not_ having this conversation with you right now. You're not rational at the moment. You can speak to me later."

I darted out of the bathroom, and walked swiftly towards my dresser to retrieve some clothing. Esme was behind me, not missing a step. I furiously tugged some boxers and a T-shirt out of one the drawers, slamming it shut.

_God how can I let this woman anger me like this? One minute she's turning me on and the next she pushing me over the cliff! I am NOT up for this bullshit out of her tonight! Ugh! What I wouldn't give for a good night's sleep…an arm…leg…non-functioning kidneys…anything for ten hours of deep slumber!_

"_So_… you think _I'm _being irrational?" She asked loudly, following me. Her eyes were bulging. "You think _I'm _the irrational one?"

"Yes, right now, I think you are acting completely ridiculous." I quickly slipped my underwear on and went to find a pair of pajamas. "I mean-" I nearly tripped over her when I turned on my heels towards the bed. I didn't realize that she was standing so close to me.

"_Oh_…_I_ see." She interrupted. "_I'm_ irrational, but you think it's completely okay to _beat_ our children to the point that they can't even move a leg without almost screaming for emergency services!" She yelled sarcastically, flailing her arms in the air.

I shook my head in disbelief at her ludicrous accusation.

"_Oh_…_so_…I guess _you_ would think that's completely ridiculous…a need for human assistance? Well that's what happens when you nearly beat them senseless, Carlisle! They can't think straight! _Ugh!_" She zipped by me, bumping into my shoulder.

I inhaled deeply…closed my eyes…paused…then I followed her, holding my pajamas in my hands. I was becoming angrier, but I remained collected.

"I _am_ assuming right about that whipping, aren't I, Carlisle? Judging from what Edward told me, THAT WAS ONE HELL OF A BEATING!"

"Esme, there is no need to shout. I'm standing right here. The last time I checked there wasn't anything wrong with my hearing. Besides I didn't _beat_ them in the manner you insinuate."

She shook her head to negate what I was saying.

I sighed. "Yes…I whipped them hard, okay! They deserved it and you know it!"

She pointed her slim finger at me. "I'll _tell_ you what I know, Carlisle Cullen! You walk around here acting as if you're the epitome of perfection!" I reared back at the fierceness of her voice. There was fire in her eyes. "You act if no one else is allowed to make mistakes! Those kids are just kids, Carlisle! Yeah, they're old in years, but they're just kids. I agree that they deserved to be punished. But _I'll_ be damned if they deserved to be humiliated like that…_especially_ Edward! HOW _COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM CARLISLE?"_

Her words were poison arrows that shot through my heart. I clenched my fists and threw my pajamas towards the bed, flexing the muscles in my arms. Standing there in my underwear, I rested my hands on my hips and dropped my head. I bit my bottom lip, vainly trying to control myself and remain patient with her.

"Esme," I looked up at her, letting her see some of the anger smoldering in me. "You're really getting on my nerves. Why are you yelling? _Must_ we involve the neighbors?"

"We _don't_ have neighbors, Carlisle! And if we did, I wouldn't _CARE_ if they heard me!" I was dumbfounded as I watched her spin around me like a top. "_You_ should be ashamed of yourself for the way you beat that boy!"

"I didn't b-"

"Oh _just_ _shut_ _the_ _hell_ _up_, Carlisle!" She ferociously interrupted.

"Esme you will not talk to me like this." I stated bluntly, my English accent strong. My patience had all but left me. My eyes surely had darkened and she should have been able to see sparks flickering in them. "I said I didn't-"

She stepped to me. "Save it for someone who'll believe it! He told me _everything_ you did to him, Carlisle! All of that wasn't _even_ called for!"

She stopped moving and poked her finger into my chest. "Did doing that to him make you feel better, Carlisle? Huh? Are you satisfied now? Or will you call him back for more, for a second dose, _DR. CULLEN_? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! Please tell me that busting his behind like that didn't give you some kind of sick rise!"

**"ESME!" **

I bellowed. All patience was vanquished by outrage.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WHAT KIND OF DEMENTED PERSON DO YOU THINK I AM? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS?"

I walked over to the bed to retrieve my night clothes again. I was fuming. I knew there was no way possible that my face could be flushed right now, but it felt like my head was on fire. Throughout several decades of marriage, Esme and I had fought many times. This was not the first time she'd been angry with me, but she had never handled me like this.

"WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?" My throat was raw, and shouting this way made it feel like I was swallowing pins.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU, CARLISLE!" She yelled back at me. The lioness was definitely in full attack mode. Surrendering was not an option. "YOU ARE _NOT_ GOD, CARLISLE!"

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten._

I angrily counted to ten in my head.

I inhaled.

Release.

Inhale.

I released air rapidly, as if I could pump oxygen to my brain to keep it from exploding. I didn't need to breathe, but definitely needed the air to calm myself. Esme had officially "pissed" me off!

I moved her out of my space. "BACK THE HELL OFF OF ME, ESME!"

She blurred back to me.

"_OR WHAT_?" She challenged, daring me to do something…anything that would ignite the fire that was blazing in her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN FACE, ESME!" I warned. I was seething, panting like an animal.

"_OH_…SO YOU CAN BE BEAT THE KIDS AROUND…SHOW'EM WHO'S BOSS, BUT YOU CAN'T TAKE ME ALL UP IN YOUR FACE!"

_ONE._

_TWO._

_THREE._

"ES…ME…" I gritted my teeth.

Then it happened.

She forgot all about her gift of infinite love and pushed me!

_What the...?_

"ESME, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! YOU'VE OBVIOUSLY LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!"

"_OR WHAT_?" She challenged me again, knowing full well that I wouldn't harm a hair on her.

"CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU MAKE ME SAY SOMETHING I REGRET!"

Esme seemed well aware that she had pushed me beyond my limit. I immediately regretted shouting at my wife. I would NOT be goaded into a shouting match. I vowed that I would force myself to maintain a civil tongue and volume, even if she did not.

"Oh so that's it! You abuse the kids then threaten me? So that is how you show your love for your family? You're just like the rest of them. _Pathetic_!"

_God…_

_this woman…_

…_is driving me mad…_

_Please…please…don't let me snap. _

_Calm down Carlisle. Calm yourself…Esme is upset because she's hurt. You did this. You hurt her…She has every right to be angry. Calm down now. Just calm down._

"I'm not threatening you, and I _didn't_ abuse my children, _Esme_! How can you even _think _of accusing me of that?" I asked in a tense, level tone. My voice was controlled, but I could not control the trembling of tightly leashed rage as my fingers fumbled to open the buttons of my clean shirt.

"I have to be hard on those boys, Esme, when it's necessary. Your problem is that you baby them too much." I gave up and pulled the still-buttoned shirt over my head, swearing. "They start whining, and you allow them to manipulate you! You've ruined them!"

"_Manipulate_?" She threw her hands in the air. "So what's wrong with giving them what they ask for? What _else_ do they have, Carlisle?" Esme's voice climbed a few octaves higher again. "_Somebody_ around here has to make them feel loved!"

"Esme, don't go there."

"I will go wherever the hell I want to! Those are _my _children! You have no right to physically hurt them. _There_ are other ways to punish them!"

"They are _my _damn children too, Esme!" I belted, pointing to my chest. "If you would just back off and let me do my job, then maybe they wouldn't act like a bunch of spoiled brats and I wouldn't have to tear their asses up at all!

"Let you do your job? Who the _hell _are you, Carlisle? The warden?"

"I AM THEIR FATHER, ESME!" The blaze on my head became hotter. "It is my job to teach them and keep them safe! If you don't want me to do that then you can just deal with it! I'll let that be your problem!"

"Deal with…" She flung her arms in the air again. "Deal with _what_? The fact that you beat Emmett and left him with the guilt of thinking he let you down? Or do you want me to deal with the fact that you walked that fine line of abuse and made _our_ baby take off all of his clothes so you can feel like you're "the man"? Like the "head-vampire-in-charge"? WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU WANT ME TO DEAL WITH CARLISLE?"

I clenched my fists and steadied myself. I was so angry; I could have punched a hole in the wall. "You know what, Esme? I'm done with this. When you get ready to talk to me like someone with decent sense, and not screaming at me like a banshee, I'll be in my study." I started walking toward the door, but she moved with vampire speed to block my path.

"Move…Esme!" I commanded.

I breathed deeply, closed my eyes, and pressed my fingers to them to ease the stress that had completely taken over my body. I repeated my calming-Carlisle-mantra to myself.

_Carlisle calm yourself. This is Esme, your wife. She is only upset because she loves our children. She doesn't mean any of the things she is saying. This not the Esme you know and love. She is only being irrational because she's hurt and she doesn't know how to express what she feels right now. Just calm down before you do something stupid or say something you will regret._

"So you're just going to leave? Just like that? Where is your compassion now, Carlisle? Where's all that _glorious_ patience? You're the pacifist and you can't resolve this issue peacefully?"

"Esme, _that's_ what I have been trying to do ever since you came in here! This isn't about me being compassionate. It's about me trying to stay _sane_!"

"Aw, come off your royal potty, Carlisle! This isn't about you! This is about two children who have been whipped unnecessarily by a man who calls himself a father!"

"Esme, you are way out of line! I am not going to take any more of your abuse. You have offended me greatly by your insults. What is wrong with you? This is not you. You don't act like this. You are not _my_ Esme. Even if she were angry at me, _my_ Esme would not reduce herself to such vileness. Whatever you did with her, I'm going to need for you to bring her back before I lose my 'freaking' mind!"

She paused for a second. "_So_…you can't take my abuse, but you can beat our children's behinds like it's nothing?" She crossed her arms and walked slowly towards me, that sexy little black gown reminding me of just _how_ much I wished she wasn't mad at me. "It doesn't feel good to you, does it Carlisle?"

"What is your point, Esme?"

_I have just about had it with this stupid argument. I'm mad…she's mad!_

"It doesn't feel good to have someone humiliate and hurt you mercilessly does it, your highness?"

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other. I cringed from the pain of her words. It had to be evident on my face because I could feel the muscles tightening. Esme noticed it too.

"_Ah_…_so_ my abuse _does_ hurt you." She stopped in front of me. "And just _what_ do you think those boys are feeling? Huh? Do you think they_ enjoyed_ what you did to them?"

"I…didn't… abuse…my… kids…Esme!" I gritted my teeth. My eyes were fastened to hers.

"_Really_ Carlisle?" She chewed her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders. "So asking Edward to remove every _stitch_ of his clothing, and beating his behind until…" Her eyes filled with tears, and her voice cracked as her throat thickened with venom. The tears overflowed and her lips trembled. That broke my anger; my demeanor softened perceptibly. She saw her advantage, steadied herself, and moved in for the kill.

"Tell me…"_Daddy," _she said sarcastically. "Did he _plead_ for you to stop? Did he _beg_ you for mercy?"

Every muscle in my body could have slid off of my bones and the pain of it would be infinitesimal compared to the agony I felt when she said that. Esme was the only person who knew my vulnerabilities. She knew how to wound me deeper than anyone else could. She was bitter now, chilled by the imagined cries of her babies. Her accusing gaze desiccated my weakened soul and ignited it as she ushered me back to my seat in Hell.

At that moment, she didn't care if she hurt me. It was her ambition to make my hurt equal to that of Edward or even Emmett. That was her ultimate goal, and she'd accomplished it. She knew how endearing I found it when the kids referred to me as "Dad" or "Daddy" - what that did to me. She knew her mockery would cut like a two-edged sword. She had only words for weapons, but she had pierced me through. I didn't recognize the woman who stood before me. She had been Edward's biggest advocate, but this was below the belt.

_Esme loves me. If she would say such things, then surely I deserve this._

She sniffled and continued. "You don't call that abuse?" She wiped her nose with her hand and paused a moment before speaking again. "You have supernatural power for compassion…for patience…" She sniffled again. "You save lives every day. You are the meekest man I have ever known…yet you showed absolutely no compassion for our son. You showed him no mercy."

She turned her back to me. "Where was your compassion Carlisle?" She spun around to face me again. "TELL ME!"

I recoiled, guilty tears streaming down my face.

"Oh you might have hugged him a little and given him pathetic kisses to make him feel better afterwards, but what you did to him…to your _son_."

I stared at her, frozen.

"What's wrong with that picture, Carlisle? What's…wrong…with…that?"

Esme's emotional display caused a surge of guilt and grief to overtake me. I quickly dipped my head to hide my shame and started putting on my pajama pants. When I looked up at her, she had her head bowed in her hands, crying softly. I wanted to take her into my arms to comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't have any of that.

The room became completely silent. Finally she spoke, still wiping tears from her face with the palms of her hands. "Carlisle, I was opposed to you whipping Edward from the very beginning because I knew you would hurt him too badly. Then you decided to whip Emmett too." She shook her head and just stared at me. She didn't come any closer. All I could do was stand there, overwhelmed by a flood of conflicting feelings, from defensiveness to remorse to anger to sorrow.

"Edward was wrong, Carlisle. I know that. So was Em. Again, I agree that they should have been disciplined." She crossed her arms again over her chest.

I remained still and silent, too afraid to say anything. I decided to remain quiet to give her a chance to vent all of that pent up frustration that she'd been holding hostage.

"Carlisle, Edward's suffering goes far beyond a sore behind. You humiliated him. You took his fragile manhood from him, and reduced him to nothing. He was so emotionally broken when I took him into my arms. I felt I was gathering pieces of a shattered mind, not the whole person I left with you."

"The physical trauma that you caused was unnecessary and inexcusable too. Your punishment was callous and ruthless. For God's sake, Carlisle, you could have broken his ribs!" Her tears matched mine now as they started flowing heavily again. Her lips quivered and venom ran from her nose. She shook her head again. "I don't care if it was an accident that you hit his side. You hit him _too_ hard, Carlisle! You beat him like a common thief! Were any of his actions worthy of such calamity?"

She paused for a moment and just stared at me through glossy eyes. My lips quivered almost uncontrollably as I fought another serious breakdown. Hearing Esme's interpretation of Edward's whipping was gut-wrenching. Her disgust for me dripped in her tone like fresh honey from a beehive.

_My father is right. She is repulsed by me. She can hardly stand to be in this room with me._

"What kind of man does that?" She massaged her temples with her fingers, jabbing at that raw cavity in my chest again. "Who's to say you will not eventually harm me too?"

I could feel my eyes straining to pop out of my head when she asked me that.

_What in God's name?_

"Esme, darling, how can you think that? I have never harmed you. I could never hurt you, baby. H-how can-" I nearly became strangled on thick venom in my throat as I stumbled on my words. I didn't even bother wiping my face. "Baby, how can…how can you ever think I would be capable of physically harming you?" I moved closer to her, but was instantly repelled by the ferocious look she gave me. I stopped in my tracks. "Esme…" I reached for her but she shook her head, warning me to keep my distance.

She bit her bottom lip, pondering my words. Her face was completely wet with venom. I bowed my head under the weight of confusion, my tears flowing faster now. I stepped backwards until the back of my calves touched our mattress. I sat down slowly on the bed and rested my elbows on my thighs. Defeated, I buried my face in my hands. I was at a total loss for words.

_How could Esme even remotely think that I could abuse her? I am not an abusive husband or father. I have never lifted one finger against her. Hell, I would fight to my final death if someone even thought about harming her! Why would she think this? How could she go there after all these years? Doesn't she know how much I love her? Doesn't she know me at all?_

"I am not him, Esme. I am not _that_ husband. I would readily kill a man if he did the things to you that Charles did."

"How do I know that, Carlisle, after what has happened here today?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "How can I be sure that you won't snap one day and hit me too?"

"God dammit, Esme! I love you!" I bounced off of the bed and darted over to her. "Do you hear me? Huh?" I gently grabbed her tiny waist with my hands and pulled her to me. "I love you more than I love myself." I shook her gently. "How can you think I would hit you?" I shook my head. "Never baby. Never!"

She freed herself from my grasp and blurred over to the window. I placed my hands on my hips and shook my head in disbelief. "I have worked so hard to eradicate the pain that bastard caused you, and you stand here and ask me such a _thing_?" I was hurting, true enough, but her ridiculous questions angered me…especially with her knowing the answers _before _she asked them! "That's totally absurd!"

"I trusted you, Carlisle." She kept her back turned away from me, sobbing as she stared out of the window. "I hated knowing that you would hit the boys at all, but conceded to your decision, because I trusted that you would take care of them and do right by them. I don't mean to downplay Emmett's whipping, but it seems he was not subjected to the harshness that Edward was." She bowed her head and shifted her weight. "It was almost as if you were trying to prove your power over him…to show him who's in control. I am shocked, Carlisle." She sniffled. "It seems you are not the man I thought you were. I never knew you were capable of such cruelty."

"Esme…"

My English voice trembled as she twisted the knife deeper into me. I knew she loved our children as her own, but my God! There was no distinction to be made. They were hers, and she was protecting and defending them with everything she had.

"It wasn't like that, Sweetheart. I give you my word that I did not violate your trust in me. I didn't cause permanent damage to Edward."

"Oh, but you did Carlisle." She walked over to stand in front of me. "When I laid with Edward on his bed, it was as if I held in my arms a thousand tiny fragments of pain and sorrow that you created. How can you justify that Carlisle?"

My arms crossed over my chest, I listened painfully and intently to my wife. "Esme, baby, I whipped Edward without his clothes to teach him a lesson, not to humiliate him. I have nothing to prove to him. You and I both know that Edward has to learn to respect us and others who have authority over him. Asking him to remove his clothing was simply requesting an act of submission. He could have resisted if he chose to. I never removed that right from him."

"As if he would, Carlisle! That boy worships the ground you walk on!"

"You don't think I know that, Esme?" I asked, wiping my face. "You're not the only one who feels his pain. I am hurting too because of what I did to him, but I am hurt worse by your cruel accusations against me. Your words are indeed harsh, Esme. Edward is a proud young man, you know this is true. I was simply trying to teach him that he could not continue the course he was on. Do you even have any idea what this has done to me?"

"I don't know what to think or even feel in regards to you right now, Carlisle. I am having difficulty understanding the whole 'Edward-needed-to-get-naked-thing.' I can't comprehend why he would need to remove his clothing in order to submit to your authority. He had already accepted the spanking."

I tried to reach out to take her hands, but she jerked away from me. "Esme…baby. Please listen to me. I spanked Emmett because of the way he treated Edward. I spanked Edward because of the way he treated you, me, his school officials, and his brother. Edward's behavior was on a downward spiral of trouble. I feared that he would decompensate quickly if I didn't intervene. I've seen him do that before, honey. I couldn't stand by and watch him decline like that. He's come too far, and I love him too much to allow that again. He's _my_ son, Esme, and you make me feel like some kind of violent, evil father who just doesn't give a damn about his children."

She squared her shoulders. "And I am his mother, Carlisle. Do you hear me? He's _my_ baby too. If Edward were a human child, you would be incarcerated for a long time. By today's standards you abused him. Luckily his physical pain will heal quickly. I don't know about his psychological pain. I feel you have scarred him. I fear that you might have done the same to the others as well."

"Edward is tough Esme. He and I have talked and worked through this. He loves me and I love him. More importantly he's learned his lesson. The same is true for Em."

"That might be true Carlisle, but at what cost? How long will he think about his father beating him as if he murdered someone? If you absolutely had to spank him, why couldn't you have spanked him the way you did Emmett…less brutally? You had no obligation to treat him like that."

She moved her face inches away from mine and without batting an eye stated, "The whole thing was about you showing him who's the head and who's the tail. It was about protecting your position as leader and making sure he stayed in his place. Oh, you might have given him a lick or two for his disobedience and ornery attitude, but you whipped that boy without mercy to benefit you and you alone."

I stared into her eyes and noticed that their bright topaz color had gone a few shades darker. My face was a blank slate. Once again Esme's cruel words cut to the bone. The gash was deeper than she could ever imagine.

"You have no right to treat me the way you have tonight. I understand that you're angry, I really do, but your attitude is offensive and demeaning nonetheless."

"So you're denying that what I just said is true?" She asked, invading my personal space again.

"Why are you doing this, Esme? I mean you have all but mentally shredded me, so what is there left to do about all of this? We are spinning in a vicious circle and frankly I'm tired. Edward, Emmett and I have resolved our issues. They're good. I'm good. The only one who still has issues is you."

"Are they really 'good,' Carlisle?" She asked. "Just _how_ do you define 'good'?"

"Esme…_my _sons have forgiven me for the hurt I caused them." I said tearfully. "I am _not_ apologizing for what I did. I admit that Edward's _was_ harsher than normal, and unconventional, but I did what_ I_ felt was right by him."

I gently placed my hand on her elbow. "I comforted him after it was over. He knows that I love him, and he has shown his love to me more than once since the whipping. Emmett knows that I love him as well."

"Esme you know me. You know I wouldn't harm a hair on those boys' heads. You also know that I would never have whipped them without good cause." Tears covered my face.

"I-I am..._not..._the man you accuse me of being." I charged through clenched teeth. "I don't know how to make this right with you Esme. To be honest with you, I don't think it can be righted. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"It's not that simple, Carlisle."

"What do you need, Esme? What do I need to do in order for you to forgive me?"

"Carlisle…"

"Esme, I have literally been in Hell all day. I am tired, sweetheart. I don't have anything left. You want me to say I'm sorry. Well, I'm sorry. There…there you have it! I'm sorry for hurting you and the boys. I'm sorry that I didn't…I didn't…" I broke and sank to my knees.

"Esme, I only did what I did because I am afraid of losing my kids. I don't want to see them in trouble, and I certainly don't want them attracting the wrong kind of attention. What if Edward had attacked that Newton boy and someone noticed abnormal things about that Cullen kid? Huh? What if he'd lost control and exposed himself - us? Esme you don't understand the ramifications of Edward's behavior. I've served in the Volturi court before. I know what their guard is capable of doing. More so, I know what Edward is capable of. I know you are his mother, Esme. I respect that, but as his father I can't stand by and watch him put himself in harm's way."

She looked confused, almost frightened by words.

_Good! Maybe I'm finally getting through to her._

Taking advantage of her silence, I continued.

"Esme, Aro would kill to have Edward in his guard - Alice and Jasper too. Aro doesn't know anything about my children. He knows that I have them, but he doesn't have knowledge of their special gifts. I know you might think that I am overreacting, and I don't expect you to fully understand. I just need for you to trust me. Please, Esme. I need for you to do that."

She remained silent.

"Sweetheart, the last time Edward rebelled like this, he killed innocent people…innocents Esme! You know this is the truth because you were there." I cried, desperately trying to make her understand. "I asked him to strip completely and punished him so harshly because a regular spanking would not have deterred his aberrant behavior. Grounding _certainly_ wouldn't have sufficed…not in this instance."

"Where was my compassion, you ask? It nearly killed me to restrain my compassion. I would…"

I bowed my head. My voice was caught in my throat.

"I-I would rather…"

I squeezed my head between my hands. I knew it wouldn't be long before I succumbed to my mental anguish.

"I would rather…" I shook my head, desperately trying to force the words out.

"…_die_ than do that to my baby again."

I looked up in time to see Esme wince at even the _thought_ of something happening to me. She didn't have to say anything. I knew her well enough to know that she was thinking that.

"He's a century old, but…" I sniffled and wiped my eyes and face with my hand. "…but he's still my baby…my heart…he always has been and always will be. Esme…h-he's…I-I hurt him so badly…b-but…I had…had t-to…you d-don't understand… I don't like to have to…do that…to him…or the others…to make a decision that will hurt so deeply. I love my children, Esme."

I cried harder now. I didn't care what she thought about me right then. My heart had collapsed. All I could think about was how much I'd hurt my sons.

"My Edward…he…he was in my arms…and I-I…I was holding him…and…and…I-"

I paused.

"I can't make this right Esme."

I snorted, venom streaming from my eyes into my mouth. I didn't even bother cleaning my face this time.

"I can't make it right." I whispered, painfully watching the venom fall from my face onto my pajamas.

"Esme…Edward…he…w-was s-so…so fragile and…his cries…I-I keep hearing them…hearing them in my head…and I accidently hurt him…and he scr…screamed…and I could only-only take him in arms…my sweet boy…Sweetheart he w-was so afraid...of me"

I shook my head and the venom fell faster.

"He said…"

I had to stop talking for a moment to allow myself a chance to swallow a gut-wrenching cry that became lodged in my throat. My body was shaking from the painful memories.

"…he said, I'll be good, Daddy…I'll…I'll be good…just ple-lease don't hurt me anymore."

I coughed and tried to regain some composure but it was useless.

"It reminded me…."

With a heavy heart I tried to look up at her. I couldn't bear to let her see my shame.

"….reminded me when my father would hurt me and leave me so alone and afraid…I did to him what my father did to me….I did…"

I still couldn't look at her. Barely whispering, I managed to choke out the final words before I broke.

"I did that to him…to _my _Edward…I hurt him, Esme." I release a deep guttural groan. "Oh, _GOD_….Esme…Oh _GOD_!"

That's when the dam broke. I released every ounce of guilt and pain I had left. I truly didn't believe that was possible, because I already felt so empty. I lowered my head to the floor and cried into the carpet. Esme just stood there, observing my brokenness. My body shook as I sobbed. I was done. My pain was indeed far greater than that of Esme or my sons. After several minutes, Esme kneeled to the floor with me. I laid on my side and she gently pulled my head into her lap.

"Carlisle…"

I grabbed her gown, and sobbed, once again securing my release.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Let it all out. It's alright now."

I bawled. I didn't care if I was weak...a punk of sorts. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"That's it baby. Just let it all go."

That's exactly what I did. I stayed right there for a long while, allowing her to stroke my hair and comfort me. I needed her. I clawed at her gown and buried my face against her abdomen.

"Carlisle, it's okay sweetheart. I know that you love them. I know you're hurting." She soothed.

She spread her legs and I allowed her to pull me into a semi-cradle position. She placed my head on her bosom, and gently swayed. It was my turn to be comforted. She had unleashed Hell's fury on me, and cut me deep. Now she was giving me the love I so desperately needed. We both needed to heal. We needed each other.

She held me for a while longer until my cries gravitated to sniffles. She lifted my head gently and turned my face to hers. Her eyes were dry, and though the deep disappointment and deadly accusative hardness had receded from her expression, they were more solemn than sympathetic.

"It hurts me to see you crying." She stroked my face as venom-tears became one with her hand. "But, I know you need this."

I closed my eyes and focused on the softness of her voice. Esme was my best friend. I trusted her with my life. All of the anger I felt towards her had receded. I felt nothing but love for her. There wasn't any other place I would have chosen to be in but her arms like this. She knew what I needed.

"Carlisle, I don't want to be angry at you anymore. I just don't feel right _NOT _being angry. I feel like I owe that to my kids. I need to protect them."

"Esme, you don't need to protect them from me. I love them just as much as you do." I pressed closer to her, still sniffling, tears still trickling.

"I just feel so torn by this, sweetheart. I love you…I love them. I know that you're hurting Carlisle, just as you know of my hurt. I only want what's best for them…for us."

I sniffled, aware that I'd soiled her gown. Her chest was wet as well. "That's all I want."

We were both silent for a minute.

"Esme, your words hurt me so deeply. You know that I am not a cruel or unjust man."

She remained silent.

"I just need you to support my decision and trust me to take care of our children. Their well-being is always a priority for me. You have no reason to distrust me."

I felt her nod. "I know what they mean to you." She whispered. I sat up so that I could look her in the eyes. My face was just inches from hers. She exhaled through her nose, and stroked my face again. "There just _has_ to be another way to discipline them that we both agree on."

"I hear you, baby." I replied feebly, barely above a whisper. "I hope that I won't have to do that ever again."

She grunted and scrunched her face in protest. "_Ohhh_. Carlisle…"

I gingerly caressed her face, the remnants of my breakdown tickling my cheeks and nose. "Sweetheart, I have an obligation to them."

She pursed her lips. "I do too Carlisle. I just wish you would try my way next time. If it doesn't work, and _if _you _must_ spank them, then we can…_talk _about your methods before you do it -There's nothing wrong with _just _grounding them. We can be stricter with it, and it could be just as effective."

"I agree…to a certain extent. In this case a normal grounding wouldn't have been sufficient for Edward. Maybe Emmett…but Edward was begging for that one."

She tensed, obviously showing her dislike for what I had said. "Carlisle…"

"Well he was Esme."

She frowned. "Car…lisle…"

I sighed. "He was _just_ terrible, Esme. He's too old to show off the way he did. He acted like a child."

"That's true and I know our kids can rub us the wrong way at times-"

"That's an understatement." I interrupted.

"…but all I'm asking is that you don't be so closed minded when it comes to grounding them."

_My little lioness is so relentless! She's just not going to give up!_

"I'll try." Defeated, I agreed. She had worn me down.

She smiled at me.

"It's not that I'm not open to trying different ways to punish them. In my opinion, they don't receive as many spankings as they should. I am not against grounding, but I just think that sometimes they need a good ass-"

"Carlisle-" She interrupted.

"I'm just saying that Edward was wrong for everything he did, especially for putting his hands on you like that. I am _not_ going to tolerate that out of any of them, and neither should you. Emmett was definitely wrong for inciting that fight. He knows better."

"I agree, but we could…"

I raised my eyebrows.

"…just promise me that you will not be so harsh again. That really hurt me to see him in that condition. Experiencing his pain was such a familiar hurt. I kept thinking about my baby and the loss…I can't stand to feel him hurting like he was. Carlisle, please don't do that to him again. Don't do that to me."

I sighed again.

"Esme…"

I brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes with my finger, and then very tenderly stroked her cheek.

"Please?" She pleaded

"Esme, I know Edward and Emmett have your ear and your heart, but can I _please_ steal you from them for a while. We only have just a few more hours before I have to go to work, and _I _need you right now. We have eternity to parent our children. We don't have to resolve all of this tonight. I have been to hell, had dinner with devil, and nearly took up residence there today. I love my sons, God knows I do, but I do not want to hear any more about them tonight!"

She looked as if she wanted to object. "You know why I feel this way. They're my babies."

I nodded. "I know…I know. And I am your husband and this is _my_ time. I need you more than you realize right now."

"Carlisle, I'm sorry." She apologized. "For pushing you…and for being so harsh with you. Please accept my sincerest apology for resorting to this. I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

I nodded and listened intently at her words.

She stalled. "I am so broken when my children are hurting."

I nodded again. "I understand that, Esme, but the children are fine. We're going to be fine."

I maneuvered my body so that I could pull her tight against my chest and buried my face in her hair.

"Esme I don't like fighting with you. I can't stand this division. It's driving me crazy. You are my joy, my strength, the passion of my life."

She pulled back from me, her face covered in tears again. "Carlisle, you know I feel exactly the same way. These past hours have been torture. It feels like someone is jabbing me on the inside with a sharp knife. I don't want to fight with you anymore either. I just need some time to clear my head and rebound from all of this."

"I understand. I know it will take some time. I know that I hurt you and you are still angry about what I did. I respect your need for time to process this."

I leaned forward and tenderly kissed every one of her tears away. She closed her eyes, surely inhaling my scent. She relaxed the palms of her hands on my chest as I brushed her forehead with my lips. Her embrace was so warm and inviting. I gently slid my hands down her back and rested them on her hips, right at her panty line. I had become so distracted by her verbal attack, that I had forgotten how sexy she was in that little sexy black gown_. _I slid my hands lower, but remembered her smoldering resentment, and slid them back to her waist. I didn't want to be pushy, especially after the knock-down brawl we'd just had, _and_ after causing her _so_ much pain. I would be content just holding her in my arms for the rest of the night.

In light of the analogy that she'd just made between Edward and her infant son whom she'd lost, she would not be able to connect with me knowing that I had regenerated some painful memories that she wanted to keep buried. How could she? The hands that would caress her…stroke her…and make her feel good were the same hands that had nearly abused, by _her_ definition, her children. She would take no pleasure in me tonight.

She looked up at me and I took her face in my hands, barely breathing now. "You are so beautiful, sweetheart." I whispered, stroking her lips with my thumb. "I need your forgiveness, Esme."

"You have it." She whispered.

She leaned her head to the side, still resting it on my hand. "Forgive me as well."

"It's done. I'm so sorry you were hurt." I apologized. "I won't harm you, baby. I will never harm you."

She rested her forehead on mine, and remained quiet, closing her eyes. I caressed her lips, following it with a tender kiss.

"Please allow me to say a few things to you."

She nodded, giving her consent for me to continue. I pointed toward the bed. "Would you like to lie on the bed with me?"

"Sure."

I smiled, took her hand and led her to the bed. In one smooth move, I turned the covers back. She climbed in first, giving me a full view of just _how _sexy she was in that little black gown.

_Oh, God help me! _

I seriously considered staying on top of the comforter, but crawled in behind her. I pulled the covers over us and drew her as tight I as I could to me.

_God she smells so damn good! _

I ran my nose over her hair, inhaling deeply, before settling into a spooning position with her.

_My boys would certainly rib me to no end about this one!_ They always teased me about being too 'gentle' with Esme.

She pushed her buttocks closer to my pelvis, nearly sending me into convulsions. Still not wanting to push her too fast, I prayed for strength.

_Ungh! Oh Jesus! This is going to be the worst torture I've endured all day. Please help me! Please! _

"I'm sorry." I was not surprised that she noticed my discomfort. How could she not?

"No worries honey."

I lied.

"I'm good."

_Like hell I am._

"Do you think the children are okay?" She asked. She was _not _sorry at all for putting me through this unjust punishment.

_Women!_

"Ugn…Unnn…" I cleared my throat, trying to adjust to the 'new' and 'uncomfortable' pain in my pelvis. "I'm sure they're fine honey. Alice is with them and if something was wrong one of them would call us. I know Alice isn't constantly watching us, but I'm sure she is checking in every now and then to be sure it is okay for them to return."

She looked doubtful.

Somewhat recovered from my first contact with this amazing goddess, I wrapped my arm tighter around her torso. "Relax, baby. They can take care of themselves."

"I know. I just worry about them, that's all."

I would never tell Esme this, but sometimes I was secretly thankful that our children came to us already grown. Esme would have driven me mad if we had them as infants.

"Well, now that we're settled, you were saying?" She moved just enough to grind her hips against me again.

_This is not right!_

"Esme I need you to just listen to me because I have a few things I have to say to you." I decided it was better to move forward with our little discussion before I exploded…literally!

"Okay."

"First of all, I just want you to know that I respect you as my wife. I don't ever want you to think that I don't. You decision making power in this house is just as strong and important as mine. This family would not function properly without you in it. I love that you have assumed your role as wife and mother with such graceful poise."

I lowered my hand to her hips and gently massaged her there. I wanted her so badly. "I feel that you feel that I have somehow minimized your authority throughout this entire ordeal. Please don't think that, Esme. I know that I did trump your request, and I apologize for that. You know that I always consult you regarding important decisions. You also know that your input is invaluable."

I began to caress her abdomen and immediately felt pain in my own belly. "Sweetheart, I understand how the loss of your baby connects you to our children, especially Edward because he was the first."

I gently ran my hand over the place where she bore the scar of childbirth. "It is this scar that connects us." I brushed her hair away from her neck and brushed my lips along the nape of her neck, kissing another scar she bore…the one put there by me. "…and this one that binds us for eternity."

I kissed her there a while longer with gentle sucking motion. She whimpered. "The bond that we share is impenetrable. I love you so much, Esme Cullen. I could live for all eternity and it that still wouldn't be enough time with you. Thank you for forgiving me and not hating me. I know that I am unworthy of your love, and you would be well within your right to leave me-"

She flipped over onto her other side. She looked confused. "Carlisle!" She gasped, propping herself up on her elbow causing her caramel hair to cascade like silk over her shoulders. "Why on earth would you think something like that?"

I stroked her hair and her arms with my fingers. "Because of what I did. I know that you are disgusted with me, and that you I repulse you. I know that you don't want me tonight because I hurt you so badly. I don't deserve you or my children. You all are worthy of so much more than I have to offer."

Esme looked at me as if I had just slapped her.

"Carlisle." My name seemed to evaporate as it rolled off her lips in a puff of air.

"Carlisle…I-I…" She stammered. "I don't know what to say. I'm sorry." She cupped my cheek in her soft hand, tears rimming her eyes again. "I cannot lie to you, sweetheart. I felt all of those things today, but I could never hate you. I love you too much for that." My eyes brimmed with tears, and she wiped them away as they fell. "You _are_ worthy of our love - of _my_ love. I've never entertained asking you to leave."

I moved my head side to side in her hand, smearing tears over it. "Esme..." I breathed.

"What would make you feel that way Carlisle?" Three wrinkles appeared on her forehead they always did when she was worried or seriously concerned about something.

"You will think I'm crazy if I tell you." I said shyly, ashamed that I had been talking to a dead man all evening. "It's really bizarre honey. It probably just happened because of all the emotional strain I have been under."

She stroked my chest. "Tell me about it."

I was reluctant to tell Esme that I had been talking to my dead father almost all night.

_Hell, I think I'm nuts! I know she will! _

"Go on, Carlisle. Talk to me, please."

I sighed heavily.

"Esme I have been hearing my father's voice in my head ever since I went hunting. That was the reason why Edward came to the clearing. I experienced some kind of psychotic breakdown out there. I heard the same voice when I was in the shower."

"What was it saying?"

She rested her head on the pillow and I positioned myself so that my face was parallel with hers. "Just that I am no different than he was and that I don't deserve you or the kids and that I deserve to be abandoned. It also told me that you all hated me and that I wasn't a real man - basically that I am a failure, weak, and pathetic. Esme…" My voice trailed off as she pulled me closer to her chest. "Baby, I have been fighting hard to accept it, but all of those things are true."

Esme gasped. "Carlisle, none of that is the truth! You are anything but a failure. You are not your father."

"You said so yourself. You said I was disgusting and pathetic." I reminded her.

She gasped softly. "Baby, I was angry. Besides, you've forgiven me for that. Shall you hold this against me?"

"No, no. Not at all. It's just that…it hurt, Esme. So deeply."

She pulled me closer. "I didn't mean any of that. You know that."

I closed my eyes, enjoying her closeness. "Esme, my father abused me. That is why it hurt me so badly when you said all of those things. I consider myself to be different from my father. I don't want to be like him."

Esme ran her fingers through my hair, sending shivers all over me. "Carlisle, baby, listen to me. Could it be that the voice you have been hearing tonight is really your own?"

I nodded. "I have considered that. Yes."

"Maybe your father's voice is just thoughts and feelings you've suppressed and they are beginning to surface. Is it possible that you _really_ think and feel those things, sweetheart?"

"Maybe."

"I think you do, honey. You've been under a tremendous amount of stress and I think that you're just too fragile right now, weakened by this ordeal. You've been fighting with yourself, Carlisle…not your father. Your father's voice only exists in your memories. It is your own private voice who torments you, dear. It becomes stronger as you grow weaker. It is sustained by your self-hatred and low self-esteem."

I watched her quietly as she spoke. Even though I felt like I was literally losing my mind, I had previously considered the things Esme was now saying. Maybe she was right. Though I won't repent, I felt so much anguish and disgust for what I did to my sons, especially Edward. Maybe the stress of this nightmare _had_ triggered some repressed feelings I had toward my father, and that's why his voice was the one I heard.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that your father's voice is just a manifestation of some darker and painful feelings that you have about the way he treated you as a child." She echoed my thoughts. "You have buried those memories, and have kept them locked away for so long. Now that you are being challenged by your _own_ children, all of those negative issues are starting to surface."

"You are not crazy, Carlisle. You have never completely healed from the abuse your father subjected you too. You need to face those demons, Carlisle, and forgive your father and yourself so you can move forward. You are not your father. You will never be him. The pain that he subjected you too was indeed spawned from ignorance and maybe even out of some love he had for you. I don't know. What I do know is that you have always been a great father to our children and they adore you. The circumstances surrounding your childhood have not taken away your ability to love and cherish your kids. As a matter of fact, they have strengthened your relationship with them and have made you a stronger man as well as the father you are."

I slid my body lower on the bed so that my face was no longer adjacent to hers. I rested my head on her chest and allowed the steady rhythm of her breathing to comfort me. It was amazing just lying in her arms, basking in the love she was showing me…_especially_ after she almost devoured me for 'attacking' her babies.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and buried my wet face against the spot on her chest that was left uncovered by her gown. My heart was full. I was tired. Mentally, I was exhausted. I hungrily received the security she was giving me right now. I needed this. I needed her. She was no longer screaming at me. Her anger, while not quite expunged, was starting to subside. She understood that I was in a place of sheer torment. I knew in my heart that she was trying to be everything I needed right then, regardless to whatever resentment she had against me.

"Thank you, Esme." I murmured. "You don't know how much that means to me right now."

"Hmmm…all is well, baby." She whispered. "All is well."

"No," I sniffled. "It's not. I'm sorry for being so weak. You deserve a stronger man."

She sat up and pulled my head into her lap. "Carlisle Cullen, you may be a _lot_ of things, but one thing you are not…is _weak_…and I mean that in _every _sense_._" She gave me a little wink. I felt a twitch at realization of what she meant. I was sure I had that 'vampire-flush' going on right then on my cheeks under all of that smeared venom."And don't think for a moment you are not what I need."

"How can you say that I am not weak, Esme? Look at me. I'm a mess! Crying and 'punking' out - as Edward calls it."

She giggled. "Edward called you a 'punk'?"

I sniffled again. "Yes and he's right."

She giggled again. "Oh, Carlisle! You and those boys! You think that just because you let yourself show emotion that you're weak?" She laughed softly. "That's funny."

"Why is that so?" I asked pulling myself up so I could face her. I wiped my face, embarrassed that I let her see me like this.

"Because I see so little of what you have shown me today. You're normally so strong…almost impenetrable. You never show much emotion, even when you should. I like this side of you. I think it's sweet and…_sexy_." She winked at me again and I groaned.

"_So…_you _do_ think I am weak?" I got off the bed and she followed. "Oh, for God's love!"

"_No_…I do not." She said, smiling. "I think it's wonderful that you trust me enough to be able to share this part of you with me. You are just a man, Carlisle. We all have our moments. I'm just thrilled that you are even able to express your feelings at all. It makes you less stoic."

"Well…I didn't show it just to you, but to the kids too. My boys are never going to stop teasing me!"

"Oh, please! Don't worry about them. I think they'll respect you more for it. It's good for them to see the 'human' side of their father once in a while. You're not perfect, Carlisle. None of us are!"

I shook my head. "I don't know Esme. They look up to me. They need a strong leader, not a pillow!"

She rolled her eyes. "Look at it this way. Your vulnerability connected you with each of them in your own way, and hopefully the bonds that you share will be stronger."

I shook my head again, doubting her words. I instantly flashed back to Alice's terrified face as she ran to her room. "I don't know about that Esme. Alice is pretty upset with me."

Esme walked over to me and laced her arms around my waist. "She'll come around. Alice has an unfailing respect for you. In her eyes, you can do _noo_ wrong. Alice is just scared because she's never witnessed that side of you before. Her perfect image of her Daddy is distorted now, but she'll be okay after you two talk things over."

"I hope so. I can't have my baby girl thinking of me like that. I have to talk to her so that I can make things right with her again."

"Carlisle, I think Alice and Edward are in an unspoken fight for your affection. Of the five, those are the two who idolize you as if you are a god or something. I am glad that she saw that. It was good for her in a way."

"I disagree. I can't bear the thought of her being disgusted with me."

"Ah, believe me, she isn't. That girl _loves _her Daddy." I smiled as Esme's encouragement warmed my heart. "She is _definitely_ a Daddy's girl - _noo_ doubt about that! Once you have a chance to smooth things over with her, she'll forget all of this ever happened."

I sighed. "Jasper is upset with me too because Alice is upset."

She smiled. "I know. I heard him in the hall. Don't worry about him either. You know how overprotective Jazz can be when it comes to Alice. He loves you too."

I nodded in agreement, reflecting on my earlier conversation with Jazz. I exhaled, forcefully pushing air out of my lungs. "Esme, I'm tired. For a vampire, I feel like I could sleep. I have _literally_ been experiencing the worst nightmare I have ever had in my life!"

"Why don't you come back to bed and relax before you have to go to work? You can go to 'sleep' and you'll be refreshed by morning." She walked back to the bed and got in. Of course that sexy little gown drew me in behind her.

"_If_ only I could sleep. That is _one _human experience I do miss." I pulled her close to me again and closed my eyes.

"Me too!" She laughed softly. "I was referring to that thing you do when you alter your mind. You seem to be quite good at that. It's helped you relax before."

"Hmm…" I murmured. She was referring to a trick I'd taught myself as soon as I realized that vampires don't sleep. Working as a doctor for more than three centuries was taxing, so I found a way to alter my current state mind so that I could relax better. It was a process similar to sedation, and though I couldn't reap the full benefits of sleep, I was able to achieve a heightened state of relaxation that was similar to hypnosis. It had nothing to do with physiology, but simply eliminating distractions and 'clearing' the mind completely. What really drove me to teaching my family how to do it were the countless times I prayed that my children could take 'naps' like normal human children did. Once I taught them how to _really_ relax, my world became a lot quieter.

"So are you still mad at me?" I asked, lightly kissing her shoulder. I was suddenly uncomfortable again…very uncomfortable.

_Forget first base! I'm not even making it past the dug-out tonight!_

"Well…not at you, but at what you did. It will take a few days for my head to clear." She replied.

"Fair enough." I caressed abdomen again.

She pushed her taunting hips against me and placed her arm on mine.

_Aw…this is just cruel!_

I couldn't stand it any longer. "Esme I'm dying here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized, but didn't move an inch.

_This little devil is tormenting me on purpose! She's making sure she gives me a dose of my own medicine!_

I groaned and mumbled. "You just wait…" I buried my nose in her hair. "Ju…st wait."

"Hmmm…" That was all she said. I relaxed against her so that our bodies were meshed. At last, we finally entered into our rest, where we stayed until a few hours later when we heard our children filing into the kitchen.

It was daybreak and the morning sun began to shine through our bedroom window, signifying a fresh start…a new beginning. Today I would find time to talk to my little Alice and make everything okay with her. I would tell my other kids that I loved them a thousand times if I had too, and hopefully at the end of the day, I would score a homerun with my beautiful wife.

Esme didn't hate me, and was no longer repulsed by me. I was glad that we were no longer fighting with each other. No matter how long it would take her to forget what I'd done to the kids, I knew she loved me. For now, that was good enough. I would find a way to restore her trust and faith in me, and put the adoration back into heart that she had for me as her husband and the father of her children.

A/N: Well there you have it. The fight! Boy did mama lion come out of the den on Daddy! Poor, sad little Daddy vampire…LOL! She was so hard on him and just downright MAD about what he did to her babies. Esme is a MAMA to be reckoned with. I think our favorite vampire Daddy knows this now. I was glad that Esme was hard on him but then she softened and was able to let him off the hook a little. I felt sorry for poor Carlisle, but I guess he deserved it. Esme had to show him that she does have a voice and that she has just as much say as to what goes on with those children as he does.

I love the way Carlisle fought back, but struggled with his patience. My favorite part was when she first comes into the bathroom, and he's thinking about how alluring she is…then she goes all mama lion on him, and he doesn't know what to expect. Of course I liked the fight scene…that was wild! Don't worry Alice fans. Daddy is going to make it up to his baby! Oh for you Dadward fans, did you like the part when Carlisle breaks down and says, "I would rather die than to do that to my baby again?" Aw poor, broken-hearted sexy Daddy vampire!

It's time for Bella to come back into the story, but before she does I have some unfinished business with the Cullens. All I can say is hold on! This is going to be one heck of ride when she comes back into the picture. The next chapter will be told from Carlisle's POV. I plan to write SEVERAL more chapters on this story if people are still interested in Breaking The Rules. Let me know if you want me to continue!

P.S. I told you my favorite part. LOL. Now I want to know what yours


	20. Chapter 21  Family Ties

At last…Chapter 21! Thank you all for patiently waiting for this update. I want to especially thank those of you who sent thoughtful messages and for showing your concern for my health. I love you guys! I know it was a long wait, and for that I apologize. Life has been very hectic for me, on top of the neck injury, and finding time to update has been quite challenging, but we're here now. YAY!

I want to thank my good friend and beta for helping me edit this chapter. She really is awesome and you all should be REALLY jealous that she is not your beta…nah just kidding! But truly, she is a God-send, and I am fortunate that she has graciously volunteered her time to do this for me. I love her dearly. She's so much fun, and actually makes writing so much more enjoyable.

THIS IS A FLASHBACK TOLD FROM EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW RIGHT AFTER HE LEAVES CARLISLE AND ROSE IN THE GARAGE. THIS BEFORE THE BIG FIGHT BETWEEN MOMMY AND DADDY!

Edward's POV…

As I meandered into the kitchen, I noted the eerie silence that hovered throughout the house. With the exception of the noise from the appliances, the house was completely void of sound.

_Where is everybody? _

I knew everyone but Carlisle and Rose were inside, but it was as if no one dared to move. The atmosphere was laden with heaviness, and made the mental exhaustion I was experiencing seem worse than it really was.

My mother offered no movement, no doubt trying to calm herself after the revelation of the callous punishment Carlisle had administered to Emmett and me…_especially _me! I quickly examined her thoughts to assess her mental attitude. Her anger was raging.

_That shower didn't do her any good! She's ticked! She's going to shred him like lettuce! Poor Carlisle! This may be the worst beating he's taken all day…almost worse than the one I just got...well…maybe that's an exaggeration! _

Instantly, I allowed my head to drop and tucked my chin to my chest. Standing with my hands resting on my hips, I shook my head at the chaotic mess I'd caused. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Taking a deep breath, I allowed the cool air of the room to fill my lungs, relaxing me.

_This entire mess is my fault. God, what have I done to my family? My parents are at war with each other. My siblings can hardly stand to look at me. I wish I could take it all back. If only I could change everything that's happened. _

I inhaled deeper this time, savoring the smell of Esme's new lavender scented candles she'd purchased for the island centerpiece. Cloaked in disgrace, I slowly moved towards the winding staircase that led to the one thing in the house that afforded me an escape…my music.

_For once in my gloomy existence, I am grateful that I am a vampire. A human heart would be crushed by the tremendous grief I feel right now. _

I stalled when I reach the bottom step. Though I was eager to find solace in my music, I lingered for a moment to give the burning, throbbing sensation in my backside a chance to subside, although I knew it would be a while yet before it would completely heal. The pain was almost unbearable. My nerves screeched with even the smallest movement. I wanted to scream bloody murder, but I contained myself because my family would bear my suffering.

_Edward, whatever you do, keep it to yourself. If they know you're hurting this much, they are going to hurt too…especially Carlisle and Jasper. Esme would just become more upset and that is not going to help Dad's case at all_.

Running beside my father after we left the clearing was like sticking my ass in a frying pan full of hot grease! I don't think I could recall ever being in so much pain in my entire life! Even though I had wisely changed out of my jeans after my spanking, the cotton fabric of my sweats was still quite irritating in combination with the swift movements. The short run back home had been excruciating, and though I tried downplaying some of my pain to alleviate Carlisle's guilt, it was difficult to completely hide my turmoil. Besides, my father knew what I was doing anyway. He was not comforted at all by my feeble cover-up.

Carlisle told me that I'd hurt him and I knew the same to be true for Esme and the rest of my family. I had also gravely embarrassed them, the _highly _respected Cullens, in front of my school officials. I fully accepted that my father was within his rights to punish me so harshly, but removing all of my clothes was utter embarrassment. _That_ had to be the most humiliating experience of my life, and _definitely_ not cool!

To sum it all up…my Dad set my behind on fire…an understatement at best. He really meant to jerk me back in line this time, and that was exactly what he had accomplished. Undeniably, I knew I deserved to be whipped for my offensive and immature behavior. The way I had spoken to Carlisle and Esme was totally uncalled for. Oh and shall I err and forget how I ignorantly grabbed and _shook _my sweet mother?

_How could I have possibly done that to Esme…the woman who loves everybody? Aw man! I really screwed up and no matter how many times I apologize to her, I will never be able to make up for being so stupid!. Oh yeah…she has forgiven me because she loves me. She will always love me as her own and for that I have no countable measure of gratitude, but can she ever really trust my judgment after that major foul? I don't know. Maybe all of this guilt is causing me to stress too much. _

I loved Carlisle and regarding him as my father meant that I had to trust him with my entire existence. For over a century, he had been the center of my universe, always keeping me under his watchful eye. There was nothing about the man that I disrespected or disliked. He had proven to be more than just a mere companion. Until Bella breezed into my life like an astonishing breath of fresh air, he was _everything _to me. For that, I would be eternally indebted to him. Not that Bella could ever replace him in my heart. Not even she could do that.

When I found him in the clearing, he was literally welcoming death's consuming power. I stood there watching him hopelessly wallowing around in God-knows-whatever, pleading to God to kill him. Hearing him cry out for me, yearning for the son he loved…the son he'd hurt so badly, ripped my lifeless heart to shreds. I gave into obliterating despair, sunk to my knees, and silently cried with him.

My Father was so vulnerable and helpless. Standing there watching him lose the fight with the monster within him was daunting. It took everything I had to refrain from dashing to him and gathering him in my boyish embrace. I wanted to erase that haunted and empty look he had on his face, and make him understand just how much I loved him as my father. I held myself back because he needed his release, and I forbid any interference on my behalf until he'd achieved it. I forced myself to stand by and watch the most important man in my life lose his grip on reality only to find peace within himself.

He kept visualizing his world dissolving around him like ice in the sun, and was terrified of losing everything. I wanted to reassure him that I still loved him and nothing would ever change that. Carlisle doubted this. I guess this was why he sought my love and forgiveness by constantly reminding me that he loved me. I had gently teased him about his "Edward-I-love-you mantra. It _was_ quite endearing. I smiled to myself, shaking my head.

He didn't want to have to ask his one-hundred year old vampire-son to remove his clothes, and come over his knee, but he was resolved to do it for my own protection. He had agonized throughout the entire ordeal, condemning himself to his own personal hell. I had seen Carlisle shed more tears today than ever before. He was afraid that I would perceive this as weakness, but that was not the case at all. There was strength in those tears. There was love and compassion that only a father could have for his child. It was definitely not an impediment or character flaw. _That_ was certain.

He had always been strong, compassionate, and brave. He never back down from a challenge and always championed facing danger peacefully yet head on. Today he didn't hesitate to reveal a more sensitive side of his personality. I had to admit that I loved this part of him, and the bond we shared was strengthened by the tears that were released from his aching heart.

I slowly began to ascend the stairs, groaning with each movement. I tried to allow Rose's explanation of Emmett's jeep problems to distract me from the burning as I moved but there was no point to that. Carlisle had hit the right spots, making sure the sensation would be felt for a few days, a constant reminder of the ignorance of my transgressions.

Carlisle had always had my best interest at heart, stopping at nothing to make sure my life…or should I say, my existence would be full of happiness and contentment. Ever since he changed me, he made it his ambition to protect me from the cruel loneliness he had once experienced. That was not to say that I was never lonely, but he meant that I would never be void of a loving family. In this respect he was my father in every way.

He took excellent care of me. He met all of my physical, psychological, financial, and yes spiritual needs…if I had any. Well…sometimes he gave me _and _my brothers a _much_ harder time about money than he did my sisters. Honestly, he _would_ give in when we asked for money, but not without a lecture on why needed to be more responsible and earn our keep. His contributions _always_ came with strings attached where we Cullen boys were concerned.

Lately he had been entertaining the idea of us getting jobs. We didn't have a problem with it, but Alice and Rose objected from the time the word 'job' left his lips. I smiled as I thought about the fit the girls threw when Dad suggested that they get summer jobs. They whined and offered him a thousand reasons why they couldn't go to work. He explained himself, but then they started crying and complaining so badly that he finally gave up on the whole idea. Now if we had objected, he would have told us to man up and get over it.

When it came to Carlisle, the gender inequality was blatantly obvious. It was a known fact around here that my sisters could get him to do just about _anything_. When they really wanted something that they knew would not meet Esme's approval, they went straight to him. Usually when my brothers or I wanted something, we went straight to Esme, who almost always pleaded our case and won.

_It's too bad she didn't win the spanking plea on my behalf!_

Carlisle swelled with pride as he listened intently to Rose's interpretation of the jeep's transmission problems. Despite her contemptible ways, he was _quite_ fond of her. He'd found her after she had been brutally beaten and raped by her fiancée and his friends. It was the scent of her blood that had attracted him to her. He had refused to let her die in the street so he brought her home. That 'bleeding' heart of his could not allow such beauty to lie in ruin. He decided to change her, thus transforming our lives forever.

Of course Rose's introduction into our lives did not set well with yours truly. I was infuriated with my father for bringing Rosalie into our lives…into my life…to be my mate! Ugh! There was no way I was having her…not even as a friend. Rosalie Hale of all people!

I had known her from around town and I had always thought she was the most self-centered person I had ever met. She was eighteen years old and a senior at our school. All of the boys and even some of the men ogled her like she was a damn supermodel or something. She made me sick and I could hardly stand her. I scowled now as I thought about how much she'd disgusted me. Carlisle had tried to reason with me to no avail. The very thought of even _attempting _a relationship with her repulsed me. I fought him tooth and nail, and vowed to never fall in love with the likes of Rosalie Hale!

Carlisle, defeated, eventually stopped pressuring me about it and chose to accept that he'd made a mistake in thinking that she would be my Esme. He had no choice but to acknowledge that I would never see her as anything more than my mean-ass sister! He decided to be grateful for at least that much. On the other hand, Esme was excited to have a new child - a daughter at last! Her world was running over with blessings as far as she could see. A daughter and a son…what more could she have asked for besides her darling Carlisle?

My rejection spawned a deep-rooted, mutual disgust between us, despite the fact that she didn't have any romantic feelings for me either. We fought like arch enemies from the first day. In the beginning, Mom had chosen to ignore the constant bickering and instead showered us with an over-abundance of love, but the fighting quickly got on Carlisle's nerves. He threatened to whip us on a regular basis, but Mom wasn't having that. She would politely remind him that he chose to change Rose, and that he would have to live with that decision. He would concede without further argument. He eventually made good on his promise to punish us, and when he finally did, those fights were far and few in between.

In my opinion, Rose's obsession with personal vanity had always been her biggest problem. I would have to admit that the girl is gorgeous. She has always been beautiful, but the blonde goddess type has never interested me. Even with her incredible intelligence, she had always been just a mere girl in my eyes.

I started feeling bad…a little…because she seemed hurt that I wasn't attracted to her in the least bit. She saw me as arrogant, mean, and yes…brooding. She complained to Mom and Dad that I was rude to her and that if we were going to live together, I needed to start treating her with more respect. They fully agreed…especially Carlisle. He would tell me,

_"Edward, she's just hurt because of what Royce and those bastards did to her. She'll come around. Cut her some slack, will you. You should know better. I need for you to be mature and manly about this. Even if you don't like her, don't mistreat her."_

Defending myself had been pointless. In light of this, I was forced to accept that Rose was a permanent member of our family, so I gave up trying to hate her so much, and eventually came to love her as my sister, meanness and all.

"_**Daddy**__**, can I talk to you for a sec?" **_I grimaced from the brutal pain behind me as I stopped abruptly at my bedroom door. Rose's voice was soft and I could tell she was anxious about something. Dad would kill me if he knew I was eavesdropping again.

_After that ass whipping I just received, I think I'll stay out of everyone's mind for a while!_

Technically, if I just listen to what they say instead of what they think, I wouldn't be trespassing as Dad calls it. Besides, _everybody _in the house could hear.

"_**Sure, sweetheart. What's on your mind?"**_

Carlisle's voice was so sincere that I had to sneak a peek at his thoughts. There was nothing there but admiration for Rose. His love for his girl was pure, and knowing how much joy she brought him caused my throat to fill with venom. I was mostly glad that she helped erase the loneliness I had seen and felt so many times in his thoughts and memories. Rose and Alice...those two girls were his to claim. _No one_ could steal them from him. How could I not be happy for him?

I couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous when I saw how he interacted with Rose and Alice and how his heart would swell when they kissed and hugged him or even cried on his shoulder when they were hurting. When I thought about how proud he was whenever Emmett scored a touchdown or when Jasper took him bike riding or when I played a song for him, I felt faintly envious of him.

Because I will never have life outside of my own, I will never know what that joy feels like. Yes, I will be joined with my beautiful Bella for all eternity, but I will never be able to have someone call me Daddy. That is by far the greatest loss for me. I will never be able to rock my daughter or build something with my son. I will never experience the love my own child.

For this reason I understood exactly why Carlisle chose to change me. He _needed_ me. He _needed_ to be a father. I had fully accepted that I would never be a father myself, but sometimes I could not resist wondering what it would be like to put my children to bed every night and make all bad dreams disappear when they came running to my room. For now, I guess I would have to be content with the family that I have been blessed with...and of course my angel…Bella. She was my life now. She would be everything I need. We would never have children, but Bella would make my life a lot more meaningful...certainly less dull.

_**"It's about Emmett."**_ She said bluntly.

_Emmett? _I thought to myself. _Okay forget this! I have to get into Rose's head for a minute. This is going to drive me insane_. I felt anxiety cover me like a lightweight blanket as the nervousness in Rose's voice set me on edge.

Emmett and I have had our share of arguments…and everyone else's share too, but I loved him dearly. He was my big brother and nothing could change that. He knew this just as I knew he loved me. The same was true for Jasper. We were all close…an inseparable trio. Over the years we had formed a tight bond that made my father proud, which was why he was so angry when we were fighting in the yard. He hated to see division between us. So did Mom.

_**"Emmett?"**_

I could tell he was trying not to sound too alarmed, but his latent British accent made his voice too shaky to hide his anxiety.

_**"Is everything alright?" **_

_**"Daddy, I'm only telling you this because I am really worried about him…and you."**_

Carlisle's was having trouble trying to understand what could have possibly gone wrong with his son since he seemed to be doing perfectly okay when he left for their hunt.

_**"Okay. What are your concerns, sweetheart?"**_

_**"Daddy, Emmett…kind of…well he… Daddy, Emmett had a little breakdown in the woods."**_

_**"What happened, Rose?"**_

_**"I don't know. We were…"**_

I nearly vomited when I caught the image of Rose and Emmett that she was trying to hide from my father. I had to bite my tongue to keep from outwardly expressing my disgust.

_That's just nasty! _

It was not like I hadn't accidently stumbled on other people's sexual thoughts before. In Emmett's and Rose's case, they willfully bombarded everybody with details of their sex life all the time. I was always getting more images than I wanted. Sometimes they would do that on purpose to get a rise out of me. I had even seen my parents 'doing it'- by accident of course. Of course that _always_ caused me to quickly retreat, but still the images never faded.

_**"We were…hunting**_."

_Rose do you really think Dad is that stupid? Everybody knows that you and Em are freaks! _

_**"…and he just started crying. It took me off guard, Daddy. I didn't know what to do at first. When I asked him what was wrong, he told me that he was bummed because he felt like he'd let you down. He said you told him that he disappointed you, and that he hurt your feelings by saying some stuff to you he shouldn't have said. I don't know, Daddy. He was really upset."**_

Rose's words grieved me. I felt bad for Emmett because I could relate to everything he was going through. I had disappointed Carlisle so much today that I truly felt unworthy of his forgiveness…let alone his unconditional love. I had pushed him too far. Like Emmett I had experienced my own mental breakdown…mainly out of fear but partly because I had felt I had let Carlisle down and that I had hurt him. I genuinely understood Emmett's feelings regarding our father.

_Emmett, trust me I understand what you're going through. Carlisle is such a good man. We certainly don't deserve to have him in my life. _

I eavesdropped on Carlisle's thoughts as he thought about his conversation with Emmett earlier today. Emmett had hurt him just as I had. His sons…his boys…had brought him so much pain. My gutted knotted as the hurt he'd experienced was renewed in his mind.

He'd worked hard to build himself a family after all those years of solitude. Carlisle understood fully what arguments and division such as this could do to covens let alone families…or vampire-families. He fully understood the fragility of covens. He knew that they could be easily destroyed, with coven members leave from one time to another, and never returning. He dreaded that. That was his worst fear. He didn't want to lose us…any of us. He was scared that if he didn't get the situation under control, we would eventually destroy one another.

_I disagree with that because no matter how mad I had become with Em, I wouldn't have killed him. Yes, I was going to fight him, but to seriously injure him…that was Carlisle overreacting again._

I guess that was why I forgave Carlisle so quickly for brutally whipping my ass the way that he had. I could read his mind and I completely understood his justification for doing what he did. I would do the same thing if it meant protecting my children and keeping them safe - especially from the likes of Aro who would love to destroy the Cullens, saving the gleaming rubies he coveted the most for his dark, eerie Volturi guard.

_Ugh! I'd rather chew fire first!_

Dad embraced Rose again and kissed her on her nose_**. **_

_**"Thank you. I'll go speak to him."**_

I disappeared into my room as fast as I could when I heard that. My father was coming into the house now and he if he saw me standing there, he would know instantly that I was eavesdropping. Was I afraid of Carlisle? My coven leader? My father? Hell yes! Not for my life…but for my behind! There was no way I was crossing his path again for a while.

I hurriedly closed the door to my room and I was pretty sure he didn't see me. He was distracted so he did not hear me either- at least his thoughts didn't indicate that he did or that he cared. I went over to my nightstand, retrieved my IPOD and was about to plug it in when I heard my father say Alice's name. I had forgotten that Alice had told me that she was going outside to swing on the make-shift swing we made. She must have come inside right after Carlisle did. I could see her face in his mind. She looked frightened. She was seriously considering making a run for it. She wasn't afraid of Carlisle, just confused by what she had seen in her visions.

Everyone in the Cullen house knew that unequivocally Alice had always been Carlisle's baby…from day one. Alice was a Daddy's girl and admittedly I was jealous.

_Carlisle was my Dad first! I was the first. For a while, it was just me and him. Then all of these other people started coming along and his attention was divided. Dammit, I didn't like it. I still don't like it. I might be a hundred years old, but Carlisle is my Dad! I hate sharing him with everybody else, but I don't have a choice. He will never say it out loud, especially to the others, but I am his favorite. At least that's what I think. Alice is a strong second. _

Alice has always been my favorite sister. We bonded with each other from the first day we met each other. Our unique gifts brought us closer together. She could see the future and I could read minds. This was the perfect union that we needed to bring us the closeness that both of us desired as brother and sister. Over the years, she had become so special to me. I loved her just as much as I would have my own blood.

The venom that ran through me, Emmett, and Rose connected us to each other…made our ties to one another stronger. It didn't matter that Alice and Jasper didn't share this common link. No…not all. We had found our own connection, and I truly couldn't imagine my life without my sweetheart of a sister.

Alice always respected my privacy. She never intruded on my personal space and she always respected my personal belongings. I could talk to her about anything and she would keep my secrets. She would laugh with me when I would feel down. Before Bella came along, she made my world so much brighter just by taking time to listen to me play or by helping me write music. That was always fun because she could see if it would be hit or not. Of course, she'd dragged me shopping with her on occasion when the others refused to go. Since she was so easy to get along with, I always liked hanging out with Alice.

"_**Alice?"**_

As I trespassed on their conversation…or more like Dad trying to coax her into coming to him…I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He looked like he was welcoming Death's clutches. He was miserable. It tore his heart to shreds to see Alice so fearful of him. He was confused.

Alice didn't speak but her eyes told Dad the story I read in her mind.

_**"Daddy how could you?"**_she thought. Her eyes were full with tears. He started to move towards her but she swiftly ran to her room and slammed door.

I instantly started beating myself up again.

_God how could I have been so selfish? How could I have acted so uncontrolled – so juvenile? My actions not only affected me, but everyone in my family. Poor Carlisle. I have already put him through so much hurt today and now he has to experience his daughter's rejection._

His heart was crushed, mangled with despair. He wanted to cry but couldn't force out any more tears. He would have gladly succumbed to death if he was given the choice. He was so busted…so downtrodden. He felt like he was on the losing end of the fight. It wasn't until I intercepted his next though that I truly regretted my decision to help Bella cheat.

"_**Surely God must have it out for me. Maybe I am being punished for what I am, and for creating more like me. Whatever the case may be, my sins must be worse than I can fathom."**_

_My father was right. That one little disobedient act set this entire calamity in motion. I have caused so much damage to my family that I am not sure if it can ever be repaired. How can my father think God could not love him? He's an angel. I have never met anyone like him in my life! He is the most caring and loving person I have ever known. Even though I truly believed that we are soulless beings destined for damnation, I just can't bring myself to believe that God would punish someone as beautiful as my father. No…I can't accept that. I can't imagine any sin being so great that such punishment would fall upon someone who always gives so freely of himself to others. He'd always told me that he felt that God was a just God. If that is the case, then surely he could not punish one of his finest creations._

I had to fight to stay on my bed, to refuse the urge to break down the door to get to him. The weight of the burden he was carrying was almost too much for him to bear. I was hurting for him. I wanted to comfort him again, apologize again for my wrong doing, and for causing all of this trouble. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and to tell him that I would never cause him so much heartache again. I just felt so horrible at the realization that I caused so many catastrophes in his world. He didn't deserve this. And to think…he had yet to go talk to Mom. Oh God! Please let this nightmare end!

Emmett's voice interrupted my internal abuse.

"Pops?" _"__**Pops sure looks like he's been playing with the devil himself today. He looks like shit!" **_"You alright?"

My father's eyes were about to burst with tears that threatened to fall on his cheeks. He tried his best to hide them from Emmett, but he couldn't. I listened as my father kindly asked for permission to enter Rose and Emmett's room. He never disrespected our personal space. He always knocked before entering our rooms, unless we were not there, and was highly offended when we barged into his room. He saw it as an intrusion and quickly called us on it. Even so, he went into our rooms _only_ if he had a need to, like when he borrowed my music. That did not mean that we didn't have the understanding that this was _his_ house and he could go anywhere he damn well pleased when he got ready!

Carlisle was fighting for control. He was far from alright. Even though we had been joking earlier outside in the garage, he was a dim reflection of the man he was this morning. Emmett was right. He was living in his own personal hell.

_**"Sure…mnun…ungh." "God my throat hurts. For a vampire…"**_I heard him thinking to himself as he cleared his throat. _**"Sure, son. What about you, Em? Are you okay?" **_I saw Emmett nod boyishly at our father who lovingly stroked the back of his neck. _**"May I come in?"**_

"_**This room is a sty!"**_He thought.

Carlisle was such a neat-freak. He was almost as bad as Esme when it came to cleanliness, and literally went stir-crazy if he was around filth for too long. I laughed to myself as listened to my father's internal disgust, watching his appalled expression in Emmett's mind. Emmett and Rose's bedroom was always filthy. I hated going in there for anything, and when I did I ran it and out as fast I could.

"_**Sorry about the mess, Pops. We need to clean." **_

My Dad looked liked he wanted to faint. I laughed silently again. His expression was too hilarious.

"_**How in the hell can they stay in here? This is a damn shame!" **_

He shook his head in dismay, silently ashamed that his children lived like that. I couldn't hold it in anymore. It was just too funny. I laughed louder this time when I heard my father thinking that he'd rather spend time in a bloody ER room than sleep in there. Of course those supersonic vampire ears heard me this time.

"_**Edward Cullen…"**_

Damn! He heard me! I quenched my laughter and nervously looked toward the door as if he were going to come bursting through it to whip me again for eavesdropping.

"_**What did I tell you about purposely intruding?" **_He chastised silently.

"Sorry, Dad." I whispered low, but enough for him to hear. He couldn't believe I had reverted back to my old habits so quickly. I seriously considered turning on my music, but I couldn't resist the urge to listen to the rest of their conversation which proved to be quite touching.

Emmett loved my Dad. We didn't know much about his biological parents, but he'd told us that he had been very close to his human father. As a matter of fact he was hunting with him the day he got mauled in the woods. I was sure that his father must have felt sheer devastation when he never found his lost son that day. Of course, Rose had found him after the bear mauled and dragged him away from the camp, but his father would have been left to assume that he was missing and dead.

As I listened to the exchange between my father and brother, I couldn't help but feel warm and secure. We didn't have a traditional family. There was no human connection between any of us, but we were indeed a close family. That meant that no matter what, we would love and protect each other to the bitter end. Yes, my father was old-fashioned with his methods of discipline, but we knew he would kill for us if it came down to it.

Emmett's behavior had challenged him but disappointed him more so. He wasn't angry with him anymore, but was feeling guilty for whipping him. He didn't regret it, as he didn't regret mine, but he was saddened that Em had behaved so badly. He loved Emmett and hoped that Emmett didn't think he loved him any less than he loved me. At first that confused me, but then Emmett's loud and boisterous thoughts gave it away. He felt threatened that Carlisle didn't care for him the same.

_Idiot! _I thought to myself. _How can he think so little of Carlisle? If he only knew just how untrue that was! Dad loves him so much. He's very proud of him, the big buffoon_! In Carlisle eyes, Emmett was perfect despite his wild antics. My father was constantly telling himself and others about how proud he was of his three sons.

I smiled to myself as I watched my brother grab my dad in a tight bear hug. Carlisle could have easily broken free of his grasp, but instead he chose to remain in Emmett's arms like a rag doll as Em swayed him side to side. It was too funny!

"_**Everything good now?" **_He asked. Of course it was. Emmett was just like a big kid. All he needed was reassurance of Carlisle's love for him. That was it. He was good to go.

"_**It's all good!" **_They hugged each other again and Dad said his good-bye and turned to leave.

_**"Don't worry about Mom. Just use that **__**thing**__** I gave you and she won't even be able to spell the word mad." **_

_What the hell? Ugh! Gross! So that's what Dad was disgustingly showing me in the yard! I cannot believe Emmett gave our father a riding crop! _

My disgust quickly turned into laughter and back to disgust. There were just some ways a guy doesn't need to see his mom, and seeing her bent over…

_Ugh! God I am never going to get this image out of my head! Carlisle and Esme…a riding crop…Emmett and Rose are so kinky! Freaks!_

He winked at our Dad.

"_**My word! Emmett doesn't know how to whisper. I am sure Esme heard him, and is probably wondering what on earth he could have possibly given me. She's going to be on the prowl, searching until she finds it because Emmett's gifts are normally quite unusual, if not somewhat scary, to say the least! Mad or not, I am certain his little comment has just spiked her curiosity. Oh goodness! That boy of mine!"**_

_I agree Dad. Emmett has absolutely no sense! There is nothing but air in his thick head! There is no doubt that Esme did hear him and you're right. She will be looking for it. Oh God! Kill me now! The thought of Carlisle using that on Esme… _I quickly switched channels before I regurgitated blood all over my carpet.

It was no secret that he and Mom had sex on the regular just as all of the other couples in this house did. Most of the time I plugged my ears with my IPOD or just left the house. I purposely avoided invading _those _thoughts, but judging by the few I had accidently stumbled upon, I knew he thoroughly enjoyed it. So did Mom. But toys?

_OH MY GOD!_

And then to think that my idiot brother gave Dad a riding crop! My father's had no intentions of using it because he was unsure if Mom would go for that sort of thing given her history. They idea aroused him. He was, with his old-fashioned self, was intrigued by it. He had his own personal fantasies about doing…

_OH GOD! PLEASE TAKE THIS IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!_

I was so busy trying to purge the slop that had crept into my mind that I had even paid attention to the fact that Jasper had joined Dad in the hall. I quickly scanned his thoughts and learned that he was pissed off with Carlisle for hurting Alice. I wasn't sure just how much she saw, but it must have been enough to send her into panic mode. She had been crying all evening and Jazz was upset that Carlisle had inadvertently caused her so much trauma. Now he stood defensively before our father, gentle but armed for barrel. He looked like the perfect soldier as he asked my father for permission to speak with him.

"_**Carlisle, may I have a word with ya please, Sir?" **_

Dad seemed confused by Jazz's formal demeanor, but assumed that this had something to do with Alice. My father considered Jazz to be the most respectful of his three sons, which was probably true. Most of the time, he didn't get into or cause much trouble. He always respected Carlisle more as his commanding officer than anything. Dad loved him and had often told him he didn't have to be so stringent with him. He often encouraged him to just relax and let go and not worry with all of the formalities. For the most part, Jasper did just that but when he felt threatened or intimidated by Carlisle he would divert to his soldier mode - as was the case right now. He was on a mission and Dad had some answering to do!

Since I was watching Jazz's thoughts, I was able to see my father as he approached him.

_**"What's on your mind son?"**_

"_**I'm just gonna cut rite to tha chase, Carlisle."**_

Wow! I couldn't believe how bold Jazz was being. He was so different from me. When I approached Carlisle with something like this, I was almost always more boyish in my efforts. I don't know if it was because I truly did view Carlisle as my Dad in every sense of the word, or if I was just afraid and really did act more like a teenager than a grown man. At any rate, I was always nervous when I approached him about serious stuff.

_**"I'm just gonna cut right to tha chase, Carlisle." His voice was stern, unyielding to emotion of any kind. "I don't get in tha way of how you feel you need ta run your little operation here, but I don't like that you've upset Alice. She saw what ya did ta Edward, and even though she didn't tell me everything, I know that it musta been mighty bad. She and Edward are mighty close ta one anotha, and ya hurt him real bad this time, Carlisle. She's been cryin' all night and I don't like it a tall!"**_

_Amazing! I am definitely going to have to high-five my brother later for this one. It goes without saying that Carlisle is in charge around here, but to stand up to him like that…this makes my earlier childish theatrics look just plain silly. Way to go Jasper! _

Of course, Carlisle was proud of him for standing up for Alice. We all knew how crazy he was about her. He would fight to finish for her. Carlisle was secretly glad that he was so fond of her and that he protected her so fiercely. That set him at ease a little, but sometimes it worried him because Jazz often overreacted when it came to Alice. He would challenge anybody…_even _Carlisle. After the night he'd had, Jasper's outburst was quite irritating to him. He was definitely not in the mood to be challenged by his third son. Dad remained calm.

"_**I am sorry that Alice is upset, Jasper. More than you realize."**_

He really meant that. His heart was broken that Alice was so hurt by what had transpired. It took everything he had not to burst through her bedroom door. Of course he wouldn't do that. He would give her some time and then smooth things over. That was just Carlisle's way. It had always amazed me from the very beginning how he _always _knew when one of us was hurting even before we said anything. He was always in the know. That was a good and bad thing for us. We wanted him to care for us, but sometimes we didn't welcome his knowledge at all.

_**"Oh believe me, Carlisle, if anyone in this house realizes how much Alice is hurtin', it's me! Like I just said, we both know that she and Edward are almost like real kin. Thanks ta you, she had ta witness somethin' she says was tha most horrific thing she's ever seen! I just feel it had ta be somethin' awful 'cause I nearly combusted when I felt Edward's pain - and yours! Don't ya care what you're doin' ta us?"**_

Jazz didn't know how fortunate he was that Carlisle was gentle and patient. He was perturbed by Jazz's accusations, but chose to express love towards his son who was usually very polite and humble. He fought the urge to be offended by Jazz's words.

_**"Of course I care, Jazz. Don't ever think that I don't. Your pain is my pain. I love you, son. I take no pleasure in your suffering. Jazz, son, I know Alice's pain disturbs you. I understand that. Trust me. I feel the same way you do. I told you I'll speak with Alice later. There is no need for you to take this tone with me."**_

It did not surprise me at all that Carlisle quickly reigned Jasper back in. He was more than willing to talk this over with him, but fatigue had shortened his patience to almost nothing.

"_**Please forgive me, Dad." **_

"_**Okay, so I'm Dad again. I definitely need to enroll in "Dad 101,' or at least search my medical journals for some kind of instructions on raising teenagers. My God! I am so clueless when it comes to these children at times!"**_

"_**I just don't like ta see Alice cryin' and stuff. Ya know it makes me feel sa bad. I'm sorry I offended ya!" **_

"_**Jasper, my sweet boy. If it's okay with you, I would like to talk to Alice after I have a chance to see your mother."**_

_Why Carlisle needs Jazz's permission to talk to his own daughter is a mystery to me. Maybe he's trying to show Jasper the respect of a commanding officer or something. I don't know. _

"_**That'll be just fine, Dad." **_He replied. _**"Do whatcha need ta by her ta make her feel betta 'bout all of this."**_

"_**Thank you, Jazz. I promise I'll do my best."**_ Then he gave Jasper one of his infamous 'Daddy- loves-you-dearly' hugs. _**"I love you, Jasper."**_

"_**I love ya too, Dad."**_ He pulled back. _**"I just wanna say I'm sorry again for speakin' with disrespect ta ya. I'm askin' for your forgiveness, please sir. I don't wanna be in trouble with ya."**_

_**"Oh, Jasper! You haven't done anything wrong, and you're certainly not in any trouble. It's okay. I know how you feel about my girl. I'm glad you're in her life."**_

He smiled proudly at that. _**"Thank ya, sir."**_

"_**You're welcome. Are you okay, now?"**_

He nodded. I loved my brother and was glad that he had some sense of peace about all of this mess I caused.

"_**Will you tell Alice that I love her? Please?"**_ Carlisle requested politely, knowing Alice would hear him anyway.

"_**Sure thing."**_

As my father entered his bedroom, my heart twisted in knots. He missed Esme so badly. He wanted to be with her, to feel her love. He needed her and not just in a sexual way. He needed her to comfort him…to bring peace to his storm. He'd digested as much of his children as he could stand for one day. Now he just needed his wife…the one person who could make everything in his world right again.

Just as guilt plunged me face forward into a sea of embarrassment for invading his privacy…as if he was in the know again…he warned me.

"_**Privacy, please Edward."**_

He sent me a mental request, unsure if I was eavesdropping on his thoughts or not, because he didn't want me intercepting the thoughts that were going through his mind right then about Mom.

_Ugh! Too late!_ I thought as images of him and my mother perverted my thoughts. God _I swear I hate this mind-reading gig at times!_

There was a soft rapping at my door, and I darted over to answer it. My four siblings came to get me so we could go out and give Mom and Dad some privacy. Alice flashed me a glimpse of her vision and my stomach descended when I saw that my Dad's future was bleak. Mom was going to light his fire. I nodded in understanding and walked out into the hall to join them. On the way downstairs, I heard one final silent warning from my father.

"_**Edward, do not go anywhere near Bella's house."**_

I groaned.

_It is impossible for this man to know everything…every move I'm making! There goes my plan to sneak to Bella's! Man this sucks!_

"_**I mean it, Edward."**_

_Yeah, yeah, I'm not going! Keep your pants on! Besides this crew won't let me anyway! This is why I regret being trapped as a stupid teenager! I will always have to do what my parents say! _

As my siblings and I shuffled down to the kitchen, Alice's vision kept rewinding in my head. After quickly scanning my mother's thoughts, I concluded that it was best if we took cover. She was fuming and was about to unleash her fury on my father. I didn't think I would ever see Esme become this angry. Her attempts to calm herself were in vain. She didn't want to be too harsh with him, but she was mortified by his actions, mostly embarrassed because _her_ Carlisle was usually _much _more refined than that. Her husband…_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_…_her valiant, white knight_…was definitely not a child abuser! Heaven forbid her husband would display such cruelty - especially towards his own children!

_Aw, poor Dad! He has no idea what he is in for! I feel so badly for causing this ruckus. And for what? Arrgh!...No Bella, you are worth it. You are worth it! _

I had to keep repeating this to myself to keep from losing my control. My decision to help Bella cheat had obviously been a stupid one - to say the least. Now Carlisle would face his toughest opponent yet…Mom!

As we entered the garage I looked over at Alice who gave me another glimpse at our parents pending shouting match. Remorse chiseled at the remnant of sanity that I had left when I 'saw' him collapse onto the floor, sobbing as if he were mourning the loss of a precious loved one. She was going to devour him then spit him out like ill-tasting food.

_Oh God! _

"Alice, please." I begged her not to show me anymore. I couldn't bear the thought of my parents arguing like that over something I caused. Guilt kicked me in the gut again, this time causing me to groan loudly. "No more! Please!"

She stroked my arm, looking sympathetically at me with those big eyes that were swollen from all the crying she'd done.

_Great! Another victim to add to my list of people I'd hurt by this mess! I don't know how much more of this I can stand. _She offered me a weak smile but I did not return it. I was in no mood for comfort right then. I blurred into the yard towards the woods and the others darted behind me.

Darkness did not hinder our movement as we ran about ten miles from the house. With unparalleled gracefulness, we bounded over small trees and brush like creatures born to the forest. As I ran, the pain I was bearing on my backside increasingly worsened and was the reminder of my father's final judgment as it seared my skin. I tried once again to conceal it, but the aching was too much. I kept running with the others, knowing full well that we had left hearing range of the house miles ago. I pushed the group a little harder still trying to distract myself from the incessant burning. I didn't know if it was the loud moan that escaped the hollow of my lungs, or just the need to stop running, but my siblings halted in a small clearing. It certainly wasn't because they needed the rest. My deduction was that my temporary handicap elicited their sympathy, so they stopped to give me a chance to recuperate.

"Are you alright, Edward?" Jasper's asked, obviously feeling every bit of my torture. My mental grief and guilt alone was enough to cripple him. He would sense my distress more intensely than the others because my physical pain was interwoven with my emotions too. There was no way he could dodge these bullets. He tried to put up a barricade in his mind so that I would not intercept just how badly I was hurting him, but he failed. As he absorbed my pain, it radiated from him ten times more acutely. Everybody felt it!

"Edward?" He spoke, his voice shaky. "Aw man!" He fled from me to the edge of the clearing, frantically seeking respite.

I grimaced, but was secretly grateful he'd moved away from me. The pain was a hell of a lot worse with him standing so close, magnifying it. "I'm sorry, Jazz!" I shouted to him.

Alice looked at me with sheer pity in her big eyes. She didn't believe for a minute that I was fine. None of them did. They all stared at me in disbelief, amazed that I would even _try _to lie to them about what I was going though.

"What?" I asked, refusing to look at any of them. I didn't feel like discussing my punishment with them at all.

"Edward, you don't have to lie to us." Alice spoke softly. Her little face was covered with empathy. Truly of all the Cullen children, she and Jasper could empathize with me the most. Jasper felt what she saw. I lowered my head, ashamed that my brother and sister were just as tormented by my punishment as I was.

Alice was upset, causing Jasper to question our father's judgment as well as his deep regard for Carlisle's leadership. To add fuel to the fire, he just received a gut-jabbing blow when he intercepted my pain. Alice was having difficulty seeing Carlisle react so…so _brutally_…or at least that was what her thoughts suggested. That was _not _her Daddy. That was a different man…one she obviously had never known existed.

"We know you're hurting. Please, let us help you get through this." She gently laced her arms around my torso and rested her head on my chest to comfort me.

_I am truly blessed to have Alice in my life. _

_"_I love you little brother. We all do."

I was coming unglued. I swallowed to keep from crying. "Really, Alice, I'm fine. It's nothing." I shrugged. "Please don't worry about me."

Alice pulled away from me and stared into my eyes.

_"I saw it Edward. I saw what Daddy did to you. You can't fool me. I know that after a whipping like that you are hurting badly. You don't have to be embarrassed or ashamed…at least not with me. I don't like to see you hurting like this."_

I watched her intently, carefully listening to her thoughts. "Alice, I-"

"Well you sure as hell don't act like you're fine!" Emmett interrupted. "I mean my ass is still hurtin' like I don't know what! I know you _must_ be dyin' since Dad said yours was going be worse than mine!"

I frowned, not wanting to admit that my big, goofy brother was right. I hated when Emmett was right. "Guys, really, it's okay. I won't be able to sit for a few days but I'll be alright."

I glanced towards Rose who inched closer to me. Her smug look pissed me off a little but I didn't say anything_._

_I swear! Sometimes Rose can be such a bitch! _

"What's your problem Rosalie?" I asked dryly, not caring if she bothered to answer my question. Then it dawned on me that the little tart was enjoying every minute of my suffering. "Enjoying this, Rosalie?"

She grinned wickedly. "Humph. You have no idea!"

"Edward?" Alice spoke softly again, walking toward me again and taking my hands into her own. _"Ignore her. She's just trying to get you started." _I was glad Alice chose to communicate with me nonverbally. I didn't know if I would be able to resist lighting into Rose…or at least Emmett…if she started ribbing me. Thankfully, I found comfort in Alice's words. I decided to follow her lead and disregard Rose for a moment.

"_Daddy had no right to treat you like that. I can't believe he would do such a thing."_ Her big ocher eyes filled with tears and immediately Jazz was at her side, placing his arms around her waist. She leaned into his chest and placed her forehead on his chest. He buried his chin in her hair, never taking his sympathetic eyes off of me.

"S'okay, Darlin'." He whispered softly. Emmett and Rose sat on the ground, wrapping their arms around their knees. They sat quietly thinking about everything that had transpired. "S'alrite."

I reached out and stroked my sister's back gently. "May I Jazz?" I asked, signifying that I wanted to take Alice from his comforting embrace. He nodded and gently released Alice into my arms. I squeezed her tightly to me and held her firm against my chest.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't warn you Edward. Please forgive me." _She apologized in her mind. _"It's all my fault. I should have told you what Daddy had planned. I-I tried to show you in the yard, but I couldn't get it all straight because he kept changing his mind. He couldn't make a decision."_

"Shh, Alice, don't cry." I soothed. "It's not your fault. None of it is. I had it coming- all of it. I had no right to disrespect Dad and Mom the way that I did. Dad just wanted to make sure that I wouldn't behave like that again. You couldn't have warned me." She started sobbing harder into my chest.

"Alice please don't cry." I pleaded again, stroking her soft hair. Rose and Emmett were standing by, looking as if they wanted to throw up. Taking the hint, I decided to lighten the mood a little bit. "Besides, Jasper is already puking all over our pets over there. They're turning green." I smiled as Em and Rose growled at me. "See they're already growling."

She stepped back, wiping her eyes with her hands. "I don't want to upset you all…especially you Edward. I don't want to make you cry."

_Of course you would know if I was about to let the dam break!_

Emmett huffed, obviously trying to shift the mood. "Hmph! That won't be hard at all. Eddie's a plush…soft as a baby's butt!"

I shot him a dirty look. "Bite me!"

Emmett sneered, cackling out loudly. "Oooh…I'm skeered!"

"You should be." I warned.

"Just sayin'." He shrugged, grinning widely like a Cheshire cat.

Jasper walked over to me and patted my arm. "Sorry 'bout that! I'm just worried 'bout my sweet Alice." He apologized.

Alice turned and stroked Jazz's honey-blonde hair. "I'm okay Jazzy. No worries!"

"As long as you're hurtin' I can't help but worry. It hurts me to see ya like this."

She hugged him again. "I know Jazz, but I am fine. There's no need to make everybody else feel bad, huh?"

"I second that motion!" Rose exclaimed, plopping down on the ground beside Emmett. "I'm sick of Edward already!"

I glowered at her. "Just shut the hell up Rose!"

Sensing the tension increasing between me and Rose, Emmett quickly intervened. "_So_… Eddie…how bad was it?" Emmett asked, getting up off the ground with Rose in tow.

The fire Carlisle had lit on my behind was simmering now that I was standing still. Fear of the sensation of hot pins penetrating my backside caused me to eliminate almost all movement right then. When I did decide to move, it was with painful effort, and I silently wished for a warm bath…or at least a Kool-Pac to extinguish the flames.

"Well I'll just put it like this. It was not pretty. Carlisle busted my ass good this time." They all shuddered. They knew that our father was a good, patient man, but when he meant business, he _meant_ business. "It hurt so badly that at one point I prayed that I would just pass out."

I saw Alice cringe. "I'm sorry Alice."

"Well, judgin' by Alice's response ta you and Dad, I can only imagine that it musta been mighty bad!" Jasper interjected, his sympathy accentuated by his country drawl.

"Like I said it was no picnic." I looked around four sets of waiting eyes. Of course, Alice knew all of the gory details. I wasn't about to let them in on all my secrets. Emmett would never let me live it down if he knew that Dad took me over his knee completely naked.

"What?" I asked, purposely evading their questioning stares.

Emmett walked over to me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. He stared in my eyes and for a moment I swear he almost looked like a small child. Then the big kid pulled me to his chest in a big bear hug. My arms were trapped at my sides.

"Uh…Emmett?" I grimaced to convey the message that his typical physical affection was actually killing me right then. "Ow."

Realizing that he was hurting me, he gingerly placed me back on my feet as if I were breakable or something and dropped his arms. "Sorry little bro." He apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt ya!"

"No problem. It wasn't _that _bad." I lied.

"Yeah right!" He punched me playfully in the shoulder, pausing briefly before continuing his speech. "Look Eddie. I'm sorry for what I did to you in the yard. That was wrong. I was wrong to say all of that stuff and I didn't mean any of it."

I nodded in acceptance to his apology. "I know Em. I forgive you. I am sorry too. I was wrong for trying to hurt you." I winked playfully at him. "At least for trying to fight you!"

He chuckled loudly and punched my shoulder again. "Well…_everyone_ knows I would have won that fight!"

"Whatever!" I laughed

He looked over at Alice and scooped her up this time. He squeezed her tightly. "I love you too, little sissy!"

She smiled at the big bear. "Em…can't…hardly…breathe." Her voice was muffled in her chest.

"You don't need to breathe, Allyboo!" He smiled as he pulled her back from his chest. I grabbed her shoulders, gently shaking her small frame. "You okay now? You seemed _really_ upset." She nodded. "_So…_tell me…was that one hell of a beat down? Like Tyson and Holyfield?"

She looked anxiously at me and I snarled at Emmett's ignorant comparison. I gazed at Alice, desperately and silently pleading with my eyes for her to keep my secret. She nodded in understanding, and sealed her lips.

"Aw come on guys! Why are ya'll holding back on us? _What_ did Dad do to you?" He exclaimed. He was relentless. "It ain't fair for you to keep secrets from us!"

"Yeah Edward…do tell." Rose jeered. "Tell us _exactly _how Daddy put it to you."

I sought Jasper for help because I really didn't want to tell Emmett the details about my whipping. He was no help because he wanted to know himself. He was just as interested in knowing what Dad had done because he wanted to know what had Alice in such frenzy.

"Emmett's right, guys. We have the right to know too. Tell us. Maybe we can help" Jasper said.

"I don't know why you guys even care." Rose rudely chimed. "Let it go."

Although I hated my sister's evil attitude, I had to admit that I felt relieved that she didn't want to be bothered with me or have the others continue bothering me. "I'm sick of listening to all of this whining!"

"Come on Rosie. Lighten up!" Emmett snapped.

"I'm just saying. We all know that Daddy wore his behind out. He deserved it. It's about time he got dethroned."

Rose's cynicism was hurtful but there was no way I was going to let her know this. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was even _remotely _getting the best of me.

"Whatever, Rose." I said. I walked away from them towards the edge of the woods. "Guys, Dad just talked to me and then he spanked me. Yeah, it was harder than usual, but I survived. It's over now. He's forgiven me and things are done."

"Is he going to make you go to school tomorrow?" Emmett asked, snaking his arms around Rose's waist.

"Yeah. He told me I couldn't stay home. I got two days ISS. Having to sit in those hard chairs all day is going to be ruthless."

"So what time do you have to be at school?" Alice asked, playing along as if she didn't know. "I mean, will you get to see Bella?"

Her mind told me that she already knew the answer but for the sake of including the other guys, I went along. "I have to be there fifteen minutes early and I have to stay fifteen minutes late. I won't get to see Bella because I am sure Carlisle will make me come straight home after school and Charlie has probably grounded Bella for life."

"_Hmmm…I wonder how that mauve shirt would look with those Calvin Klein's I bought yesterday. Nah that will never work together. Besides I don't have shoes to match."_

I looked at Alice strangely, wondering why she all of a sudden started to think about her wardrobe. She was blocking me. She was keeping me out of her thoughts.

"_I can't believe that Emmett destroyed my game. He's so useless." _Jasper was blocking me as well. What was going on with these two? Since Rose and Emmett were not blocking me, I knew that Alice and Jazz were keeping information from me that only they were aware of.

"What's going on guys?" I asked, nervously. "Why are you guys blocking me? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing at all Edward. I was only trying to figure out what I was going to wear to school tomorrow." Alice said, knowing that I knew she was lying.

This agitated me. "Alice I know when you guys are lying and hiding something from me. Now spill it!"

She looked nervously at Jasper who was fidgeting and trying to send calmness over us. He shook his head slightly as if to say 'no.' I tried to break down their blocks but they, like Carlisle, had perfected the blocking technique when they didn't want me in.

"It's nothing, Edward." Alice offered, wringing her hands, a human habit she'd developed when she was nervous.

"Like hell it isn't. The minute I mentioned Charlie and Bella you guys threw up a block." I said sternly. "If something is wrong with Bella you guys better tell me!"

"Calm down, Edward. Nothin' is wrong with Bella. As far as we know, she's fine!" Jasper replied.

"So what are you hiding?" I asked, clenching my teeth.

"Nothing Edward. We aren't hiding anything." Alice stated.

"Liars!"

"Uhn…unn!" Emmett cleared his throat. "Alice…gentlemen…can't we all just get along?"

"Shut up Emmett!" We barked in unison.

"Alice, what's going on back at the house?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

Alice went blank, and then quickly shook it off. "Dad is getting it good. They are in their bedroom and they are arguing."

"Oh Jesus!" I exclaimed. "Are they alright?"

"Well all I'm going to say is that I would hate to be Daddy right now. Mom is butchering him like a pig at the slaughter house."

I let my head roll and tucked it to my chest. "God I can't believe this happening." I whispered. I felt horrible. "This is my fault. Dad's been through so much today. He doesn't need this from Mom. I can't believe that I made all of this happen."

"Well it doesn't surprise me. It's all Bella's fault. You know if that little tramp hadn't convinced you to cheat, then you would have gotten into all this mess. Bella caused all this drama. And to think, she's not even going to be punished like you were."

"Shut the hell up Rose and leave Bella out this!" I yelled. "I am not going to stand here and listen to you put her down. It was _my_ decision to cheat! She didn't hold a gun to my head and make me do it!"

Rose smirked. "She might have not held a gun to your head but I can think of something else she was hanging over your-"

I blurred over to Rose and stood in her face. "I swear Rose!" I angrily interrupted. "I swear if you don't shut your mouth, I'm going to shut it for you!"

"Oh, I would just love for you to do that. Bring it on!"

I let out a low growl. "I swear sometimes Rose you are such a bi-"

"Guys! That's enough!" Emmett intervened. "Cut that out right now!"

"Oh don't worry, Em. I got this! And I won't even need you to kick his butt for me!"

I snarled again. "I can't stand you Rose. You make me sick."

She laughed. "Well good! I'm glad. And you know what donkey boy? _I_…_don't_…_care_!" She shouted. "What I can tell you is that Bella is a spoiled selfish little twat. All she will ever be good for is suck-"

That pissed me off. I released another growl and raised my hand as if to slap her face. Emmett caught my hand and Jasper was at my other side instantly. I was over a hundred years old! A stronger vampire than she is, dammit! Who the hell does she think she's talking to?

"EDWARD!" Alice, Emmett, and Jasper yelled at the same time. My brothers pulled me back, away from Rose, and my eyes flared.

Emmett, the usual buffoon, suddenly became everything I could imagine in an older brother. He quickly assumed that role and reminded me so much of Carlisle. Our father would definitely be proud that his son was exemplifying some of his leadership abilities.

"Edward Cullen!" I had never heard such seriousness in Emmett's voice. He spoke with such authority that it really took me by surprise. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was not joking around or torturing me. He was not belittling me or picking a fight. He was chastising me. He was my big brother. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and literally picked me a foot off the ground and walked me backwards about four feet.

"You know better than to raise your hand to hit a woman! Especially Rose! She's your sister for Christ's sake! What would Mom and Dad do if you had hit her?"

Emmett's serious demeanor and stern words pricked my heart. I really regretted losing my temper like I did with Rose. I truly was sorry. Rose got on my nerves but under normal circumstances, I would never intentionally hurt her. I felt my eyes burn with tears and my brothers' faces became blurry.

Rose's thoughts told me that I had frightened her. She knew that she had pushed me too far and that I had almost lost it with her. Alice was trying to soothe her as she was now in tears too. Jasper and Emmett let me go but stood in front of me, not sure if I was going to make another mad dash for Rose.

"I-I sorry, Em. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," he said.

I looked over at Rose who was fuming through her tears. Judging by her thoughts, she didn't want to be bothered with me anymore tonight and that no matter what I said, she was not going to listen. I didn't care. I felt the need to apologize to her

I tried to step around my brothers but they blocked my path. "Guys it's alright. I'm calm now. I was just going to apologize to Rose."

"Save it you stupid, whining lunatic!" Rose shouted at me.

My brothers moved out of my way. "I swear Edward if ya touch her, I'll get your ass myself!" Jasper threatened.

"I'm not going to hurt her Jazz."

He moved to let me pass. "I mean it, Edward!"

I nodded and walked over to Rose who darted away from me. I stopped within two feet of her and spoke gently despite the vile names she was calling me in her head.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I didn't mean that. Please forgive me."

"You're only saying that because you are scared that I'm going to tell Daddy what you did and you're going to get your butt busted again!"

Rose should have been thankful that I could read her mind and I knew that she had really been taken off guard by my reaction. I knew that she really didn't mean that. I also knew that she wouldn't say anything to Dad since she had egged the fight on and she would have been in just as much trouble...at least that's what I would have liked to believe.

"Rose, I know you're upset. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I'll leave you alone now."

"Hmph! Good!" She pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Whatever!"

"Listen you two. All of you." Alice said politely but firmly. "We didn't come out here to fight. We came out here because Mom and Daddy need some time to themselves. And for the record, even though I shouldn't be telling you this, Daddy's crying now and Mom isn't yelling at him anymore. They're going to make up and that's all I am telling you because I feel awful for snooping around in their business. I'll check in a little while to make sure it's okay to go back home."

"Alice, is my Dad alright?" I asked softly, spinning her around to face me. "Please tell me he's okay."

"Oh so he's _your_ Dad now!" Rose sniped. "I swear Edward, you are _so_ damn selfish!"

I ignored her. "Alice?"

"He's pretty busted up, but Mom is taking care of him."

"AH! Nasty!" Emmett belted in disgust. I had to agree.

"Ew!" Rose turned her nose up.

"Bleck!" Jasper offered.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up guys! They're not doing anything! They're just making up!"

I heard several sighs of relief. I wouldn't say it out loud, but I felt the same way they did. Rose was still mad at me. She started walking into the woods and Emmett when behind her. I'm sure he was going to comfort her…or something.

"What's going on at the house Alice? I'm ready ta go home!" Jazz asked.

"They're resting."

"So they're not fighting anymore?" I asked.

"Nope."

"So we can start heading back to the house now?" I asked.

"Yes if you guys are ready."

It would be daybreak soon and by the time we get back to the house the morning sun would be starting to grace us with its beauty. Somehow I didn't think I would be appreciating it this morning as much as I did yesterday morning.

"I'll go fetch Emmett and Rose." Jasper offered.

"Okay Jazzy."

"I'll give you two a minute. Emmett and Rose are still close. Don't worry. We won't be close enough to hear ya." He nodded at me and winked at Alice. He quickly disappeared into the darkness that enveloped him, leaving me alone with my sister.

"I am sorry I upset you Alice." I apologized softly.

"_Edward, Daddy whipping you naked was so wrong."_

I was grateful that she chose not to say that out loud. Though Jasper had promise they would not intrude, I couldn't be sure if the others were eavesdropping or not.

"You.._saw_ me…naked?" I asked in a low voice. Alice's revelation of my 'condition' during my spanking was embarrassing.

She giggled. "_Yes. I've seen you naked before. Don't be embarrassed. You're my brother."_

"Alice that's weird." I said softly. Tension settled in my muscles.

She giggled again. "Well if you must know I blocked the vision after you were completely undressed. Then I only saw glimpses of the actual spanking. I really couldn't see anything…all that much."

"Alice that is embarrassing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was so appalled by what Daddy did, I felt like I had to keep tabs on you. I was so scared for you."

I was silent and bowed my head so that she couldn't see the tears that had formed in my eyes. Of course, she saw them fall before I felt the first sting.

"Edward, come here." She pulled me into another hug and we held each other for a minute. "I meant it when I said I love you."

"Alice, it hurt so badly. Dad has never been that hard on me." I whispered.

"I know. I heard and saw your agony. It almost killed me. I just don't know what to think of Daddy right now." Tears streamed down her face.

"Alice, I understand why Dad did what he did. He explained it all to me. He loves me and reassured me of that love."

"I know. I saw that too."

"Alice, I won't lie. I was angry at him too for hitting me so hard. It just didn't seem right. But, I just hate that I pitted him and Esme against each other. I love him Alice. I still respect him. I certainly could never hate him. Please don't be mad at him. Please."

"I'm not mad Edward. I just…I never knew Daddy could be like that. It just took me by surprise. Carlisle is basically the only father I have ever known. I love him so much. He's so sweet and gentle and kind. He's my Daddy and there's nothing that can change that."

"I feel the same way, Alice."

"Yeah but you knew your human father and loved him dearly. I never knew a father before Carlisle. Ever since the day I walked into his life, I have felt nothing but genuine love for him. I trust him with my life, Edward. I don't worry about anything as long as I know he is my Daddy. That's why it scared me so much to see him be so harsh."

"I know Alice. It's just that I was rebelling to the point where I could eventually cause harm to us as a family. He was trying to protect me - and you guys too. He knew that I could possibly escalate to worse behavior. He was only trying to prevent that. To be honest Alice, he is afraid of losing me. He fears losing Esme and you all as well."

"_But still, Edward, asking you to take off your clothes? That was weird."_

"How do you mean?"

"You didn't think that was odd?"

"Humiliating, but not strange. I don't understand what you mean Alice."

"_I mean Carlisle is a doctor and all, and I know he's certainly seen you naked before, but having you lie across his lap like that…You are a grown man Edward, trapped in a teenager's body. That is just really weird for me."_

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" I inquired, ready to defend Carlisle if necessary.

"Well…_no_…Daddy wouldn't hurt you like that…or any of us. I'm just saying that was very uncomfortable for me."

"For you? How do you think I felt?"

She smiled.

"Seriously Alice, go easy on Dad. He's been through so much today. I saw how he felt when he ran into you in the hall. He's hurting Alice."

"I know, Edward. I know."

"You know he's going to want to talk to you when you get home."

"Yeah. I know, and I want to talk to him too."

"He loves you _so_ much, Alice. Seeing you afraid and even upset with him nearly killed him. He was wishing he could die."

"No." She whispered, a small puff of air escaping her mouth. "Daddy?" That was more of a statement than a question.

"That's why you need to talk to him."

"Oh, Edward. I don't hate Daddy and I'm not mad with him now. I love him and I want him to know that. I'm just unsure…I mean what he did just frightened me. That's all."

I sighed. "Alice listen to me." I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Carlisle would never hurt you. I'm tough. He knew how much I could handle. Does that make it right? I don't know. What I do know is that we are a family and whenever one of us has a problem with Dad, he's always open to us."

She nodded in understanding and dropped her head. "I know. I will talk to him as soon as we get home, before he goes to work."

At that moment the other three Cullens came out of the clearing. Rose was a little calmer now. Emmett stood at her side, and Jasper joined Alice at hers. I stood there watching my siblings, saddened by the fact that Bella was not at my side.

"You guys ready?" I asked. "Alice says it's okay to head back."

They nodded and we turned towards the house and began a slow human run back home.

As we ran, I tried not to focus on the pain in backside so I listened to the thoughts of my brothers and sisters.

"_Edward is such a stuck-up pain in the ass!" _Rose thought, her topaz eyes now darker than before.

_"Alice seems better since she talked with Edward. She isn't causing me a meltdown anymore so she must be doing better."_ Jasper was grateful for the reprieve.

_"Eddie, I'm sorry I rough-handled you like that. I just didn't think Dad and Mom would take it lightly if you squash one of their kids before we got back home."_ Emmett apologized.

I chuckled in spite of myself.

_"Oh, God, I hope Daddy doesn't decide to leave for work before we get home." _Alice prayed. She and my father had a lot of mending to do.

As we neared the house, we remained silent because we knew our parents would hear us if we said anything. We all entered the kitchen and headed straight for our rooms. Alice looked at me and I nodded. She nodded to Jasper and headed in the direction of our parents' bedroom. Of course they would hear her coming before she opened her mouth or raised her hand to knock. They always knew _exactly_ which one of their children was in their presence. In turn, I was certain she already knew the outcome of their conversation.

As I went into my room, Rose rolled her eyes at me again and sent mental hate messages before entering her own room to start getting dressed for school. Emmett followed her.

I decided I would give Dad and Alice some privacy, so I plugged my ears and started preparing to get dressed as well.

Before I could get my earplugs in, I heard Alice lightly rap on our parents' bedroom door.

"Daddy?" She called softly.

"Come on in, Sweetheart. It's open." He invited warmly.

I heard the door squeak as she gently opened it and moved into their dimly lit room. I scanned Carlisle's thoughts quickly, one last time, and saw that he and Mom were fully dressed and lying under their covers, resting. He was thrilled that Alice had come to find him, seeking his love and affection.

Alice stood at the door with her eyes full of tears that spilled over onto her cheeks. She was frozen, unsure of what do next.

"Come here, baby." Carlisle encouraged.

She slowly made her way over to the bed and crawled in it between Carlisle and Esme. Remaining on top of the covers, she settled into Esme's welcoming embrace. I had to admit, I was a little jealous, but I knew Alice needed that right now. Alice had her back to Esme's chest, who wrapped her arm tighter around Alice's waist. Carlisle was gently stroking her hair and wiping away her tears. My heart was pricked with envy. My parents had both comforted me earlier in much the same way, but now I wanted more of their affection. I quickly shook the thought off and was thankful that Alice, my dear sister, could share in their love as well.

"It's okay, sweetheart. It's okay." Carlisle soothed. Alice leaned her head on his shoulder and cried into his chest. It was then that I put my plugs in and granted them privacy.

A/N: AH! What a cliff hanger, huh? Don't you just love how attentive Carlisle is to his children? I bet you guys are probably wondering why Jazz and Alice were blocking Edward? You'll have to stay tuned to find out. How about the almost-fight with Edward and Rose? That boy has got to learn to control that temper of his. GO EMMETT! Way to step up to the plate and be the big brother. Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Of course the sibling bonding was essential to this story especially after all they went through. Of course, Daddy and his baby shares some bonding time. How sweet is that? What will happen next? Oh, and Edward is so jealous. He has to learn to share Daddy a little bit! Ha Ha!


	21. Chapter 22 UPDATE

I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T PUBLISHED CHAPTER 22 YET. I HAVE SO MUCH GOING ON WITH THE BABY, PEOPLE DYING, WORK, CHURCH, AND GOD KNOWS WHATEVER ELSE LANDS ON MY PLATE. I HOPE TO BE BACK SOON AND CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON!

THANKS

caughtforCarlisle


	22. Chapter 23  Daddy's Little Girl

All rights...Stephanie Meyers...story MINE!

Have A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

I LOVE YOU Superfly Beta!

Carlisle's POV

I felt my heart constrict as I gathered my petite daughter into my arms. When I heard the word "Daddy" escape from the soft hollow of her throat, I nearly bolted to the door to draw her into my arms. It pleased me that she had come searching for me. I was sure that she had seen the outcome of this visit, and was able to gather enough courage to come find me so we could talk.

Now as she lay between Esme and me with her head resting against my chest, relief engulfed me. The fear I had seen in her eyes earlier in the hall had been tormenting me all evening. I couldn't bear the thought of my baby girl being afraid of me. Esme had tried to reassure me that all would be well between Alice and me, but I couldn't accept that until I had her in my arms. Alice was my baby…my child. This was all I needed.

"Alice, it's alright now, sweetheart. Shh." I propped myself higher on my elbows and quickly glanced towards my wife who was still holding on to Alice's waist. She smiled at me and motioned with her head for me to take our daughter into my arms. I nodded back to her.

"Come here, baby." I whispered softly, taking her gently into my arms as her mother released her. I pulled her tighter against my body and she instinctually tucked her face into my chest. Following her cue, I wrapped my free arm snugly around her small torso, and pushed out all space that separated us. I sighed, and tenderly kissed the top of her head. I allowed my lips to linger on her head for a moment before glancing up at my wife who was stroking my arm – the embrace that gave my daughter the security she desperately sought. Esme's smile reassured me that all was well between my baby girl and me. It was confirmation that my daughter loved me, and was no longer afraid of me. I was relieved that she did not abhor me.

Esme reached up and stroked Alice's dark hair, her own caramel locks completely draping Alice's back as she leaned in to kiss her. I hid my smile as she drew in closer, sandwiching our daughter between us. She adored Alice as much as I did. There was no questioning her love for our children. She once asked me if I regretted not being able to have biological children. My answer was a firm 'no.' I had five incredible children that I claimed as mine. What more could I ask for?

Alice's sobs ceased as her tears blended with the others that had saturated my shirt. She sniffled, and adjusted her neck so that her cheek was resting against my chest. Esme pulled back a little, but continued massaging Alice's back and arms. I refused to relax my grip on her until I knew she was in her safe place again.

"Daddy…" She whimpered, her cool breath softly brushing against my shirt.

I pressed her closer to my body, and reached my hand to join in Esme's gentle stroking of her hair. "Yes, baby?" I was vaguely aware my latent English accent was coming though. It often became more apparent when I was experiencing strong emotions.

She sniffled again. "Daddy…" She spoke softly again, tightening her delicate arm around my hard torso almost as if she was afraid I was going to vanish or something. I was her protector…her solace…her Daddy.

"I'm right here, baby." I soothed. "Daddy's right here. You're okay."

"I love you, Daddy." She whimpered.

_God…thank you for this child. I am forever indebted to you. _"I love you too, sweetheart. I will always love you." My British accent was stronger now as I swallowed the thick venom that was collecting in the back of my throat. I felt myself slipping again, so I desperately looked towards Esme for support. On cue, she offered her warm smile - encouraging and soothing. She reached up to caress my face with her hand, discerning exactly what I needed.

Alice started to sit up so I loosened my hold. Once she was sitting upright, she reached up and wiped her face with her hand. She scooted backwards between us**.** I reflected her movement and sat up with her, as did Esme. Alice pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. I sighed and pursed my lips. Once again, I gently rubbed her back. Esme cocked her head, making her beautiful locks cascade over her shoulders as rich as flowing honey.

_Wow! __My God! This__ woman is a goddess! There is no way one woman can be so incredibly exquisite. _As if _she_ was the mind-reader, she took her eyes off of our daughter, glancing up at me with those big topaz eyes. I smiled sheepishly at her and bowed my head. _Damn! She caught me! If it were possible, I would be blushing right now. _I glanced up at her again, meeting her gaze once more. That sexy smile of hers was driving me mad and she knew it. She was distracting me.

"I was scared, Daddy….by what…what I saw…by what happened." Alice's candy-sweet voice drew me out of the delightful reverie I was experiencing. I quickly turned my attention back to my sweet girl and reached out to cup her chin in my hand. Her tears made tracks down my hand. Obeying my instincts, I reached up and gently removed every one that fell from those beautiful eyes…eyes that longed for the love of her father.

"I know, baby. I know, and I'm so sorry that you had to see that." My voice was low and uneven. No one spoke for a few minutes. Esme and I looked at each other, communicating nonverbally with each other. She knew I needed to be alone with Alice for a few minutes.

She nodded, and gently raised Alice's head to meet her eyes. Alice looked up at her, and Esme gave her that invaluable mama-loves-you-smile. "I love you, darling."

Alice sniffled. "I love you too, Mama." Esme was beaming. We both knew she was Mom, but when the kids referred to her as Mama they really meant to show their love for her. She tenderly kissed Alice's lips and brushed the side of her face one last time before standing up to leave.

"I'm going to give you and your Daddy some time." She said softly.

"You don't have to leave, Mama." Alice replied.

"I know that, sweet girl, but you need to talk to Daddy alone for a minute." She smiled at me. "You two have a lot to talk about. Besides I need to go make sure the others are getting ready for school."

I looked down at my watch. The time read six-thirty, and the sun was shining bright in our room. It had been a long evening and an even longer night. Now it was time for me to get ready for work and for the kids to go to school.

"We won't be long, honey." I said. "We'll have to leave soon."

"Okay. I'll leave you two then." She hugged Alice. "You get dressed as soon as you're done here, okay**?**" She said firmly. Alice nodded, and Esme quickly kissed me on the lips.

"Yes Ma'am." She obediently replied.

With that she wrapped herself in her robe, and left the room. Esme wore many hats yet wore them all with sheer elegance. Right now she was wearing her "Mom" hat and I knew it would not be long before she would be engaged in a battle with at least one of the kids. That was typically the morning routine in our house.

_Oh how I wish she would put on the "Carlisle's-lover" hat and make my day! God! This is going to be a long, hard…very hard day. _I laughed internally at my private joke. _Pun intended!_

"Daddy?" Once again, my baby's voice interrupted my illicit fantasy.

"I'm sorry, baby." I slid back so that the headboard completely supported my body. Alice crawled into my lap and I cradled her like a small child. She nestled her face into my neck and rested one arm at my side, the other on my chest.

"Daddy are you mad at Edward?" She asked.

"No baby, I'm not." I replied, clutching her tight against me. "We've talked about everything. We're okay, Alice. There's no need to worry sweetheart."

"Daddy I need to ask you a question." I knew this was coming.

"You can ask me anything you want to." The wheels in her head were spinning and I could tell she was about to drill me good.

"Why did you spank him like that Daddy?"

_BAM! Just like that! Not even a warning!_

I felt my knots form in my gut. "What _exactly_ did you see, honey?"

She hesitated, breathing gently on my neck. "I saw you whip him…without…without his clothes."

I sighed heavily, releasing then inhaling air to calm myself. "You saw Edward naked?" The thought disturbed me. It was one thing for _me_ to see him naked, or even Esme, _but_ not Alice or any of his siblings unless it was some kind of rare, dire emergency.

"Yes, Sir." She breathed. "Am I in trouble for that Daddy?"

I sighed, treading lightly since she was still emotionally fragile. "No, you are not in trouble, baby. To be fair to Edward, I must admonish you for doing that Alice. Now I understand that you are always keeping watch and that you can't help what visions you have or when you have them. I acknowledge that your visions are priceless and we rely on them** -** sometimes too much at your expense. I know that you have seen things around here that you shouldn't have witnessed, and for that I am sorry. But Alice you misused your gift by watching a private moment between your brother and myself."

She pulled herself away from my chest and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Daddy, I didn't mean it. I was just trying to see when it was okay for us to come home."

Tears fell down her cheeks, shredding my heart. The daddy in me couldn't take much more of this. "I know, baby. I also know how protective you are of Edward. You were keeping tabs on him because you were scared for him. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just saying that you were frightened because you were observing actions you did not understand."

She lowered her head, still crying. "I'm sorry Daddy." Her voice was pitiful, making me feel like the biggest heel that ever existed. "Daddy, can I be grounded?"

_Oh God let me die! Is this child for real? Way to go Daddy! Way to make your little girl feel guilty…so guilty she wants to punish herself. Good job Carlisle! _

Instantly containing the desire to kick my own ass, I bumped her chin with my fingers. I sighed and forced myself to smile at her. "Listen to me very well, sweet pea, okay?"

She nodded, bobbing her head up and down, shaking more tears down her face.

"I love you, Alice, just like I do everyone else in this house." She nodded again, sniffling. "I'm only saying that your gift is not one that can be turned off, but it can be controlled. What you did was no different that Edward purposely invading our thoughts. Now, sweetheart, it pains me to even remotely believe that I frightened you. For that I am gravely sorrowful. Trust that I would never harm you."

"Yes I whipped Edward naked. I will refrain from going into further explanation of that because I feel that is between him and me. What I _will_ tell you is that I love Edward, and whatever my reasons were for choosing that method of punishment were all in his best interest. Again, I apologize for upsetting you, but I cannot apologize for what I did."

She wiped her tears away. "I know that Daddy. I'm sorry for not tapping out after I saw what was going on. Please don't be mad at me Daddy. It won't happen again. I promise."

My stomach twisted again. "I'm not mad at you Alice. I am just concerned by what you saw. You shouldn't have seen your brother in that predicament. I expect you to make good on your promise and don't misuse your gift."

"Yes, Sir." She said softly, embarrassed by her little indiscretion. Then the dam broke. She started crying, harder this time. "I'm sorry!"

She clasped her hands to her face as she cried into them. _Carlisle, how could you be so selfish? How could you make this sweet girl cry like this? For God sake man! You're supposed to be comforting her, not torturing her! Get it together Carlisle before you send the poor girl into a breakdown!_

"Don't cry, sweet pea." I pulled her hands away from her face. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Please stop crying." I couldn't help it. She sucker punched me. I felt like crying too.

"I don't want you to be angry with me." She sobbed

"I'm not. I promise. I just want you to be responsible with your gift sweetheart, that's all." I brushed at her tears. "Come on now. Stop crying, Love. Hush now."

I pulled her into another tight embrace. "Don't cry, Alice."

She sniffled and regained control of herself. "I was just scared for Edward." She whispered apologetically.

"I know baby. Edward is fine now."

"I was upset that you hurt him Daddy."

"I know, Alice. Are you still upset with me?"

"No, Sir. I'm okay now."

"Good, cause your Daddy is just about to have a true psychotic breakdown." I laughed softly. "I can't have my baby being upset with me like that."

"Daddy will you do that again?" She asked hesitantly.

I paused, again treading lightly. "Alice, sometimes parents have to make difficult decisions that hurt their children. To answer your question, yes, if I had to I would."

She flinched in my arms. "Would you ever do that to me?"

_BAM! She did it again! Dropped that rock on me like it's nobody's business! __Now how in the hell am I supposed to answer that? _

"Alice I would never ask you to remove your clothes for punishment, dear heart. _Never!_ I am your father and I just _can't_ go there. I _will_, however, punish you without reservation if I ever had to. Usually you're such a good girl that is not necessary."

She paused a moment, allowing my words to sink in. "What about you and Mama? Are you guys okay, now?"

I sighed. "Did you see that too?"

She pulled away and gazed into my eyes. She didn't answer my question, no doubt wishing she had not asked me that. Regret covered over her face. "Alice?"

Her big eyes filled with tears again and she lowered her eyes to her hands that were in her lap now.

"Alice, I asked you a question, sweetheart." My voice was soft, yet stern. She knew I expected an answer.

Silence.

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed, knowing full well that she had seen my fight with her mother. She still didn't respond and kept her eyes down. "Alice, please look at me when I'm talking to you, dear."

Big tears strolled down her cheeks as she lifted her head in shame. "Yes, Sir." She managed weakly.

I sighed. "Alice, Esme and I are okay. We will work out our differences. How much of that did you see?"

She shrugged. If I wasn't mistaken, it seemed as if she was striking some kind of teenage "leave-me-the-hell-alone" attitude right then. _Maybe she's just tired. My sweet Alice wouldn't do that to me._

"Alice, don't lie to me. You know how I feel about lying." I whispered, still protecting her delicate ego.

More "sweet-Alice-break-Daddy's-heart-tears covered her face." "I won't lie, Daddy. I saw you and Mama fighting and all of that. I'm sorry! Please don't be mad! Please! I screw up with my visions when I'm scared."

I didn't have the heart to press the issue further with my daughter. Besides, the clock read seven o'clock now. I could hear Esme and Rose in the hall involved in what appeared to be a heated discussion.

"Alice, I'm not mad. I don't want you to feel that you have to be afraid of me in anyway, sweetheart. Just try to respect our privacy from now on, okay?"

She nodded, fiercely swiping away her tears. "I will, Daddy."

"I'm not blaming you, Alice or trying to punish you for using your gift. I just want you to have the good judgment to tap out when you know that you don't need to be in our space."

She nodded again. "I will." She said again in her pitiful doll-like voice.

_My God! The things men endure for the women in their lives! I wonder if our ancestors experienced the same estrogen-packed drama on the home front. I'm sure they did! No doubting that!_

"And no…to answer your question…I am not going to ground you." I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Are you okay, now?"

She nodded.

"Are we okay?" I asked pointing back and forth between us.

She smiled and her face brightened a little. "Of course we are Daddy. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I made you cry. You're my heart, you know that?"

"Only a seventh of it." She chuckled at the confusion her statement caused me. "Daddy…Bella…she makes seven."

I smiled warmly at her. "Oh…right…Bella. How can I forget my other child?" I shook my head, and sighed. "But that whole is yours for the taking!"

She hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Daddy! I know, but I'll share. I won't be selfish like Edward!"

I laughed. "Be nice." I said as mischievousness overcame me. "Well, I hate to break it to you baby girl, but he _was _first." I joked as we held our embrace a while longer. I kissed her on her cheek. "He technically _does _trump you."

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

I laughed out loud again and tousled her hair. "Oh, Alice." I laughed softly again. "No need to be jealous. Second place isn't _that _bad."

"DADDY!" She protested again. She wasn't having any of that.

"Okay. Okay. I'm just kidding. We have to get dressed now so we can leave."

She smiled brilliantly at me. "Yes, Sir."

"Alice?"

"Sir?"

"I am going to let this go this time, but the next time you deliberately tap in without having legitimate reason…meaning for the protection of yourself or the family or for any other valid purpose, you will be chastised just as the others when they misuse their gifts or engage in wrongdoing. Am I understood?"

She nodded slowly. She knew I was serious.

"You must act responsibly, Alice."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Alright then, off you go. I need to get dressed and go out here and see what all of this commotion is in the hall."

I kissed her forehead and she turned to go, but halted about halfway to the door.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked and darted over to her. She looked liked she was afraid to tell me something.

"Daddy, I wasn't tapping in on purpose, I promise." She wrung her hands nervously.

"Alice we just talked about this. It's over now-"

"Daddy, I'm not talking about us. It's about Bella."

"Bella? What are you talking about Alice? What's wrong with Bella?" I asked, worried.

Alice retracted at the sound of my voice. She hesitated again, afraid to speak. "Sweet pea you don't have to be afraid to talk to me. You won't be punished for properly using your gift. What's going on with Bella?"

"Daddy…Jazz and I went over to Bella's house when you sent us out of the house for Edward's punishment. We wanted to check up on her."

"I see."

"Daddy, we didn't do anything wrong. I swear."

I sighed, rubbing my chin. "Was Charlie there?"

"No, Sir."

I exhaled and looked at the bedside clock. It was fifteen minutes after seven. Luckily the kids didn't have to be at school until eight-thirty. Well…Edward would need to be there by eight-fifteen because of his imposed punishment by the school. The other kids could leave at a quarter after eight and be on time.

"How is she doing?" I asked, genuinely concerned for the girl.

"She's upset. She's grounded, of course, and she misses Edward."

I nodded in understanding. "That's understandable."

"She asked if Edward was getting a whipping, Daddy,"

"I'm not surprised. She knows that he was going to get one because I told her at school yesterday."

"Oh, Daddy!" She exclaimed wringing her hands again. "We told her that he was getting it while we were at her house. She panicked and became all upset. We tried to calm her down before we left, but she was really upset."

"So what happened?"

Alice was silent.

"Alice, answer me. What happened?"

"Daddy I had a vision about Bella?"

"Is she alright?"

"Daddy, as far as I can tell she is okay."

"What was the vision, Alice?"

"Daddy, Bella-"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, ROSALIE HALE?" Before Alice could finish her sentence, Esme soft voice ripped through the air and startled both of us. I was aware that Esme and Rose were having some kind of disagreement, but apparently it had escalated to the point where Esme was losing control.

Alice and I darted to the door. As I opened it, I saw Esme standing in front of Rose with tears streaming down her face. I knew Esme. She was angry, but hurt…very hurt. What could Rose have possibly done to set her off likethat?

_Lord knows I can't take anymore drama in this house!_

Rose froze instantly when she saw me standing in the hall with my arms crossed over my chest. She didn't say another word but cowered into the door of her bedroom.

"Alice go to your room and get dressed for school." I politely commanded. _I will have to get the rest of her vision later. After all, she did say Bella was alright._

"Yes, Sir." She scurried away.

"Ladies, what's going on?" I asked, slowly walking towards Esme who was fuming with tears streaming down her face. This was the second time in just a few hours I saw this look. Since I didn't put it there this time, I was growing more worried. "Esme? What's the problem, here?"

She dropped her hand to her side, small pieces of paper falling as she did so. She was still, not moving an inch. She dropped her chin to her chest and realized that she was dropping the pieces of paper in her hand. She dropped to her knees and grappled at the paper, frantically searching for every piece.

I looked at Rose who stood silently in the doorway with her arms folded over her chest. She was crying as well. I lowered myself to the floor to help her pick up the pieces. As I picked them up, Esme's violent sobbing seriously concerned me. I looked down at the paper and noted that they were pieces of a picture…a familiar picture.

I was shocked when I realized who was in that picture. Rose darted over to us, and kneeled to assist us. Before she could touch one piece, Esme hissed at her.

_What in the hell? Esme hissing at her own child…after that mental beat down she just gave me! This…is…some…serious…_

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE IT ALONE! LEAVE IT ALONE! DON'T TOUCH IT ROSE." Esme snapped her voice somewhere between a snarl and a growl. Rose darted back into the doorway.

I was taken aback. Esme had been angry enough to rip me to shreds earlier because of Edward, but now she was repelled by Rose…_her _precious daughter. Most of the time, she didn't even want me to _look_ at them the wrong way. I was truly void of words. I was stunned.

"Esme, calm down." I extended my arm towards her. "Let's talk about it this." I moved toward her. "What happened here?" I was sure the clock was pushing seven-thirty now. The boys were now standing in the hall. Alice remained in her room. I was sure she had seen this one coming.

"Mom…Rose…what's going on out here?" Emmett asked looking from Rose to Esme. Rose and Alice bickering with Esme in the mornings was not uncommon, so the boys did not come out until they heard their mother go into attack mode.

"Mom, are you okay?" Edward asked softly, rushing down the steps that led from his bedroom on the third floor. He was the mind-reader so I was sure he had the whole story by now.

Esme ignored both them and instead greedily clutched the torn picture to her chest. I handed the pieces to her that I had gathered from the floor. She looked around at her children in the hall and back at me. As she stood, her face was completely covered in surrogate venom-tears.

I also rose to my feet and stepped to her, gently taking her by the elbows and spun her around to face me. I brushed her cheek and chin with my finger. "Baby, talk to me. Tell me what happened. Please."

It pained me to see her hurting like this. She turned her menacing glare back at Rose who ducked away fearfully.


	23. Chapter 23 OOPS!  MY BAD!

Guys! OMG! I just messed up the ordering of my chapters. I was trying to delete chapter 15 which was just an update and when I did, it move all chapters 16-23 up one. So now 16 is 15, 17 is 16, 18 is 17 and so forth. The reviews are still set for the original chapters. When you look at the chapter headings you will see- example Chapter 22: Chapter 23 Daddy's little girl. The content is still there, just shifted up. I apologize for this mess! Ugh! I feel like clumsy Bella right now!

So this post is going to be chapter 23. So when I update it will be chapter 24 which is where the story will begin. I HOPE!

Sorry for the confusion. I have chapter 24 written and have submitted to my beta so she can hit it with her sword! Hope to post soon.

Lots of love

CFC


	24. Chapter 24  Sticks and Stones

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. Breaking the Rules is mine! This story contains spanking. If you read this, then that must mean you like to read spanking fics. If you don't like, take a hike!

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have faithfully followed this story and who have left sincere, heartfelt reviews. I love you guys. Thanks Vanessa, Wendy, Twilight1987, and Reading! You guys are wonderful! Thanks to all my readers again and again and again. You guys are all awesome and too many to name! LOL!

I shall not forget to give much thanks to my one hot, bad a… beta! Nothing but love for ya! She's so awesome and great to work with. There's nothing like someone to feed my Twilight addiction and to chop my cocky behind down a few notches! And to bring me up even more! I love you BETA (wink…wink).Sometimes I wonder if we are even real! **Sigh**

Esme's POV

I quietly shut the door behind me, leaving my husband and daughter alone for a while. Our daughter had become quite disturbed by the punishment Carlisle gave Edward, so we agreed that they should discuss what happened before Alice went to school and he went to work. Knowing that they needed time alone, and the hall clock read six thirty-five, I decided now would be a great time to 'put the fire' under my other children so they could get ready for school.

I always had to fight with my children in the mornings because they all hated so badly to go to school. Carlisle usually missed those arguments…I think he did that on purpose…and usually left the whining, complaining, grumbling Cullen children in the hands of their "capable" mother…his words, not mine. Maybe he wouldn't be too distracted by Alice to hear what he's been missing out on.

Carlisle was worried about Alice being upset with him and I knew he was relieved to have her in his arms. He loved her and would not be content until they resolved their differences. I'd tried to tell him that everything was going to be alright between them, but he refused to accept that as long as his 'baby' was not speaking to him. I smiled and paused for a moment, still holding the doorknob. I shook my head and gently pressed my back against the heavy mahogany door.

_Carlisle and his kids! He just ruins them…spoils them to the core! _I chuckled to myself. _Mmm…the joys of parenthood! _

I sighed as the voices on the other side of the door sweetly reminded me that all would soon be well again with my family. I felt _so_ exhausted though. I gave Carlisle a piece of my mind for hurting my boys, but that fight was worse than I had anticipated. I truly scared the hell out of myself, so I can only imagine that Carlisle didn't know what to think of me.

It hurt me deeply to hurt him, the love of my life. Guilt gnawed at my heart, and reminded me that I had been _way_ too harsh with him. Edward's brokenness and his precious, soft cries got the best of me. Though I had tried, it had been impossible for me to rein my anger in. Carlisle Cullen wouldn't have been able to escape my wrath if he tried.

I had pushed him beyond his limits, demolishing that solid wall of patience one emotional stone at a time. I had backed him in a corner and left him no choice but to come back fiercely. Oh, he was truly angered by my words, and heartbroken by my accusations. He defended himself against my rage, and made every attempt to avoid my fiery darts. He had never seen me that angry before. He couldn't dodge the bullets I kept firing at him. They didn't miss their intended target.

Venom-tears trickled down my face as images of Edward in my arms, crying for me to soothe his pain, and flashes of an enraged Carlisle raced in and out of my thoughts. I couldn't find a balance between what I wanted to feel. I had forgiven Carlisle, but the rawness was still so fresh, the wounds still so open, so vulnerable. I still felt he'd hurt those boys too badly. It was senseless for him to hit them the way he had, especially Edward. Ugh!

Tears filled my eyes again as I remembered Carlisle's final breaking point…when he fell to his knees, destitute and barren. My heart was aching as my mind replayed his agony as he cried in my lap…so much pain…so much anguish…most of which I'd caused. I released the handle and started walking. I reached down to pick up a shirt that was lying in the middle of the hall. I instantly detected the owner's scent on it.

_Rose. I have told that girl so many times about leaving her clothes, shoes, and whatever else she decides is floor-worthy lying around. All it takes is a step and she would be in the laundry room…one step Rose…just one! _

I shook my head, wiping my eyes as I went into the twelve-by-fourteen laundry room that separated the two bedrooms belonging to my married children. I placed the shirt along with some other laundry in the washer. As I started the wash, my mind wandered back to my fight with my husband.

_Oh dear God! I was so angry with him…so cold…so harsh. Maybe I pushed him too far…maybe I drove those daggers deeper than I should have. Carlisle is a good man. He didn't deserve all of that. Or did he? Ugh! I don't know. I just feel like I'm caught in the middle of a tug-of-war. I am so glad that we have begun to resolve our differences, Carlisle, because I don't know how much more of this I can take. I love you so much. God, I hope you know that. You are my life…my existence. I know you love me and our kids and I am sorry that I treated you so badly._

I fought tears that were trying to escape my eyes because I needed to make sure the kids were getting dressed for school. I would have all day in our big, quiet house to reflect on that brawl. The kids didn't have long before they would need to leave, especially Edward who needed to be at school fifteen minutes earlier than normal.

I quickly swiped away the few tears that had managed to escape and put on my "Mom" hat. I was _always_ wore that one, but sometimes I needed to adjust it to make room for the others I have to wear. That was not always an easy task, but I did what I had to do. Somehow it seemed that my children needed me all the time. Whether it was with a school project, sewing a button, breaking up a fight, or playing as the odd-man-out on their PlayStation, they were _always _needing or wanting something.

Then there was Carlisle. He was never _that _needy, but he had his moments. I saw the way he was looking at me in the bedroom. He wanted me! That thought brought a feeble smile to my face. It was nice to be wanted…to be desired in the most intimate way. Even as I turned to leave the room, I could still feel his passion searing through my thin silk robe, burning my flesh with his sheer desire for my body. I shivered as I thought about this.

_Esme, if you keep thinking like this, Carlisle is definitely going to be late for work…again! I'm sure he will offer no objection this time. Maybe tonight…I don't know…we'll see._

I clutched the washer with both hands, mindful of my strength so I wouldn't leave a dent in it. Carlisle had a way of _completely_ blowing my mind. He knew how to turn me on…just one charming smile…a sexy wink…a minute flexing of his chest muscles…

_Oh for Christ's sake! I am acting like…like a simple school girl! God please don't let Edward be tuning in right now! Please! Much more of this and I am going to be spending quite a few minutes in a very cold shower! Esme pull it together…the children…right! I'm supposed to be helping them get ready for school. _

I discharged the sexy doctor from my mind for a moment, and stepped into the hall to make my morning rounds. Of course the first child I bumped into was Jasper. He was always the first to get dressed, and was usually downstairs well before the others. I had always attributed that to his military background.

He'd told me once that when he was actively serving, his commanding officer would punish his entire squadron if he was the last to get dressed. He told me that only happened once because his team had to swim laps around a nearby pond in their underwear in thirty-degree weather. The coldness he'd experienced while lapping in that pond was nothing compared to the frigidity he'd felt from his cohorts. From that day forward, he was always prompt…well, unless Alice made him late, which usually ticked him off royally.

"Mornin' Mama. Everything alrite?" He greeted me cheerfully, kissing me gently on my lips.

My son was so handsome…just absolutely beautiful inside and out. He was so different from my other two sons, but definitely had a way with me. I loved him dearly. I knew that Alice had probably told him about the knock-down clash Carlisle and I had earlier and he probably wanted to make sure everything was alright between us.

I had a unique and special bond with each one of my children, but my boys had stolen every part of my heart. I loved them all differently, but one as much as the other. In the beginning, Jasper felt that I only loved him because of Alice, but I quickly assured him that I had loved him from the very beginning. From the moment he walked through our front door with Alice at his side, I fell in love with him and knew instantly that he was destined to become one of my babies. My maternal instinct kicked into overdrive that day, alerting me that this honey-blonde boy would someday look upon me as his mother. I remembered being elated at that thought. Now, I must admit that is _exactly_ what happened. I had found the love of another son in Jasper and no one could tell him _or_ me that I wasn't his mother.

"Good Morning Jazzy." I plucked some fuzz from his hair and shirt. He grinned sheepishly. "I'm doing okay, baby. The question is how are _you_ doing? You had a pretty rough day yesterday. Are you feeling okay?"

Jasper's special gift was a blessing and a curse for him. When he had returned from his hunt yesterday, he immediately intercepted his father's pain and that of his brother's. The punishment was over, but the physical and emotional pain lingered. The pain I felt was indescribable as I watched my child double over in pain. Although it was hard for me to endure the intensity of the amplified emotions my little empath was projecting, I had refused to leave his side.

He'd called out to me and Alice as we tried to help him. The minute he said "Mama" and tears flowed from his eyes, my heart was crushed. I couldn't help him. I couldn't make it go away and the pain I felt because of that realization was just as bad as the pain I felt when Edward told me of his punishment. I abhorred seeing my children hurting.

"I'm good, thank ya. It was rough, but I'm tough!" He winked at me and flexed his biceps. I laughed and brushed his hair out of his face. "I would be doin' much betta if you and Dad would let me skip school today."

I sighed and stroked his arms with my hands. "Oh, Jazzy. School can't be that bad."

Jasper was extremely bright and never demonstrated any problems…behaviorally or academically at school. As a matter of fact, _all _of my children except Emmy fell into this category. Well at least they did until recently. Edward gave Emmett, who usually had the most behavior difficulties, a little competition in the showing-out department.

"It ain't that I don't like school, Mama. The kids just git on my nerves sometimes, that's all." He shrugged. "And the teachers are annoyin.' I can't hardly stannit!"

I chuckled and patted his cheek. "Oh, Jazzy! You are my most patient child. I find that hard to believe."

"It's the truth, Mama. Please…can I stay home just this once?" He begged. "I'll even cut the grass, wash clothes, or anything!"

I laughed again and shook my head. "I'm sorry, baby, but if I let you stay then every child in this house is going to want to skip today."

_I don't have the heart to tell you that I need a break from all of you today. God how I need to be alone! I need a quiet house and a clear mind. Everyone has to go!_

"I won't tell'em Mama, I promise." He whispered, leaning into my ear as if he were telling me secret. "We can just tell'em I'm sick or somethin.'"

I laughed at him again. I couldn't believe he was actually serious. It used to be Edward who always wanted to stay home, but ever since Bella came into his life, he didn't complain too much. Alice didn't gripe too often, but Emmett and Rose _always_ joined Edward in the groaning and complaining about going to school.

"Really, Jazzy? Sick?" He grinned at me and sent a wave of sympathy towards me. For a minute I was feeling sorry for the boy. "Stop that Jasper Cullen! You must know by now that you can't manipulate your mother."

He looked surprise that I'd called him a Cullen instead of Hale or even by his human name Whitlock. I smiled warmly at him and invited him in for a hug. He immediately accepted. I held him for a minute before I pulled back.

"Jasper, listen to me. You may use another name in public as a ploy, but in _this_ house you are a Cullen in every way that matters. That includes Rose. Those cover-ups stop at the welcome mat. As far as Carlisle and I are concerned, it doesn't matter if he didn't change you. He is your father and I am your mother; therefore, that makes you a Cullen. No one can ever change that. Not even you."

I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude as Jazz projected his emotions on me. He knew I meant every word, and his emotions exploded. He had tears in his eyes. "Thanks, Mama. So does that mean I git to stay home today?"

"Whose stayin' home today?" Emmett's voice vibrated throughout the hall as he came out of his bedroom fully dressed for school. "If anybody's stayin' home today, it's me!"

Jasper groaned and walked downstairs. "Well, I guess that answers that question!"

Eyebrow raised, I smiled at Emmett and folded my arms over my chest. Tongue in cheek, I waited for my burly son to properly greet me. I knew he would remember…he always kissed me and spun me around like I was a feather in the wind.

Just as I expected, he grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug. I laughed. He kissed my cheek and before I could blink, I was spinning in a complete circle.

"How are you, Mama?" He set me back down and I smiled up at him. _My Emmett…a big bear!_

"I'm doing well, sweetheart. Thank you for asking." I brushed his black curls back in place. "It's good to see that _you_ are doing okay after your father punished you last night."

He looked embarrassed. He knew that his behavior towards Edward in the yard yesterday did not set well with me. I was use to my children teasing each other, but Emmett had crossed the line. He meant to hurt Edward.

"I'm okay. Pops laid it on my tail good, but I'll be alright." He held his head down because it was obvious that he knew I was disappointed in him. As if reading my mind, he said, "I'm sorry, Mama."

I sighed and reached out to him. I lifted his chin up with my finger so that I could look into his boyish face. "Emmy, you know I love you. I will admit that I was hurt and disappointed by your actions yesterday."

He looked so solemn and child-like. I didn't have the heart to scold him like I really wanted too, but since I had chastised Edward for his behavior during our talk, it was only fair that I reprimand Emmett's for his.

"I will spare you another lecture, son, because I know Carlisle has already done enough of that. I will tell you this though and I want you to listen to me well." He dropped his eyes to for the floor again. This time I didn't bother assisting him with raising his head. "Emmett Cullen, please look at me."

He groaned a little but complied with my request, though it was hard for him to maintain eye contact with me. He dropped his eyes again and I waited for him to do as I asked before speaking again. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest and finally he met my eyes again.

"Thank you." I whispered. "Emmett, I won't dance around this issue with you." He shifted his weight a little but did not break eye contact with me. "If you ever behave the way you did yesterday against Edward, or _any_ other person in this house for that matter, I will _personally_ deal with you myself. Now I don't condone or support physical punishment in any kind of way, but if you even come _close_ to yesterday's treachery, I _will_ reconsider my position on that."

He gulped and I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes. I knew it was because the kids had never been spanked by me before and they seriously took me for granted most of the time. Now it would take something serious for me to ever even _think_ about going there, and by serious I mean they would have to literally attempt to take the life of one of the family members or their own.

"Your behavior was appalling." Tears filled his eyes and my heart became heavy. "If Carlisle had not chosen to punish you, I would have grounded you for so long you would have forgotten you ever even had any freedom."

"I'm so sorry, Esme." He dropped his head in shame. Now I knew I had hit my target. My son, the family jester and biggest teddy bear ever, knew that his mother meant business. I'd come to learn _this_ son through the years. I knew that when he called me by name whenever he apologized for something, he really meant it. That was just his way. I never brought it to his attention that I knew this about him. It was my secret…my way of knowing when he was truly remorseful for his actions.

"You are forgiven, baby." I wiped a couple of stray tears from his face. "Oh! Come here!"

Instead of his usual bear hugs, he slowly moved towards me and hugged me gently. I knew that I had broken him, just a little, but I wanted him to see the severity of his crude behavior. He'd not only hurt Edward, but he hurt all of us. Family shouldn't treat each other like that. Under no circumstances should that have happened.

He pulled away and wiped his own face this time. "I'm real sorry that I screwed up like that."

"It's alright now, Emmy. I trust that you have made amends with your brother, and I'm sure your father gave you an earful." Carlisle was known for his long lectures when the kids got out of line.

"I told Eddie I was sorry, Mama. And yes…Dad chewed me up and spit me out for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then for a snack he busted my behind!" He rubbed his backside, shuddering at the memory. "I'm gonna have a hard time sitting down today!"

I smiled. "Well let that be a reminder of how foolishly you behaved yesterday. Maybe in the future you'll think twice before you do something like that again.'

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied sheepishly. "Oh I almost forgot my stupid school ID." He kissed me again on my cheek. "Love you, Mom." Then he turned and fled back into his room. I was sure the missing ID was a feeble attempt to try to get away from me. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

The clock read almost seven o'clock and Alice was still with Carlisle. The kids didn't have to be to school until eight-thirty at Forks High, but Carlisle would need to be heading to work soon. I turned towards the steps but stopped immediately when something caught my eye in the corner near the hall table. I walked over and retrieved it.

It was a picture. I was paralyzed when I saw that it was a picture of my baby boy taken all those many years ago right after his birth. The picture was tattered and faded but the image was still clear. He was still just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on him. I ran my finger over his little face as memories washed over me. I brought it to my lips and kissed it, then held it close to my heart.

I had only spent a short time with him, but I had loved him more than anything else in the world. I was still devastated by the pain of his death and still had a raw, jagged edge around my heart for the loss I'd suffered. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about his little hands, feet, and the softness of his skin. There were so many human memories that I couldn't remember and actually _wanted_ to forget, but I would never forget my baby. He would always be real to me.

I lifted my head and wiped away my tears. _What is my picture doing on the floor in a corner? Where did it come from? I had this picture put away so how did it get here? _I quickly scanned my memory to try to remember if and when I'd removed it from photo box. The last place I remember it being was in my journal, but again, how did it get on the corner of the floor in the hall? That made no sense to me.

I was tormented by this now. It seemed almost eerie that a photo of my dead infant son would just appear. Since I didn't believe in ghosts, I knew someone in this house _had_ to put it there. I _certainly_ didn't do it and I know Carlisle wouldn't have done so. He knew how much I cherished that photo because it was the only one I had. He would never disregard something so valuable to me.

That could only mean that one of my children put it there. _But why? Why would they do that? How did they get it? Where they going through my belongings? Were they trying to surprise me or something by enhancing the picture? _All of these questions were swarming through my head when my beautiful girl, Rosalie stepped into the hall. Emmett must have decided to stay in his room a while longer because she was by herself. I immediately covered the picture with my hands, but there was no way for me to hide the tears and questioning look on my face.

Rose, in her normal agitated and bitter mood, just walked right past me into the laundry room. I crossed my arms over my chest and lowered my chin. I was hurting and I truly didn't feel like dealing with Rose's drama this morning. She was still upset with me for scolding her in the car for being rude and disrespectful. I turned around to face her as she came out of the laundry room.

"Good Morning, Rose." I said softly, the picture safely tucked away under my arm.

"Morning." She said, and tried to push past me. I stopped her.

"Is there something wrong, Rosalie?" I asked, mentally preparing myself for a scuffle of some sort.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I can't find my shirt! I left it hanging in the laundry room and now I can't find it!"

"What did it look like, dear?" I asked, knowing full well that the shirt in question was more than likely the one I'd retrieved off the floor earlier.

She sighed impatiently, looking and acting every bit a teenage girl. "_What_ does it matter, Mom? It's not here!" She replied bitterly. I counted slowly to myself as I tried to process this girl and her bad attitude. For the life of me, I just could not figure this child out! She tried to push past me again, but I reached and gently placed my hand on her chest to stop her. She was highly irritated by that.

"Rosalie," I began patiently. "I'm only asking sweetheart because I might be able to help you find it. That's all."

"Well?" She gave me the "I'm-waiting-for-an-answer" gesture with her arms and hands. "Have you seen it or not?"

Still patient, I responded calmly to her questions. "Rose if you will calm yourself long enough to describe it for me, maybe I can answer that question."

She huffed, and did the teenage eye rolling thing again. This disrespectful behavior is going to have to be reined in. It was driving my nerves up the wall. "It was red, long sleeved. So have you seen it or not?"

I was right. She was looking for the shirt I had put into the washer earlier. _Why would she be looking for a dirty shirt to put on today to wear to school?_

"Rose I saw your shirt lying in the hall earlier this morning and I picked it up and put it in the washer."

She huffed again and elevated her voice. "Why would you do that? I needed that shirt to wear today!"

I started counting again. I truly couldn't understand what was happening here. Was she just being bitter as always, or was she throwing a teenage tantrum of sorts. Rose had plenty of clothes. Carlisle and I made sure of that. What I didn't understand was why she was throwing a fit over one dirty shirt.

"Rose, honey, the shirt was dirty so I washed it."

"Ooooh!" She grumbled. "Why do you always have to mess with my stuff?"

My patience was slipping, but I maintained my calm. After the night I'd had and after discovering my picture, I didn't want to lose control right then. It would not be good for Rosalie at all if I did.

"Rosalie, you are _not_ going to stand here and talk to me like this. You might want to put a lid on the attitude young lady." I said sternly. "The shirt was lying in the hall. It's not my fault you are not responsible with your clothes."

"Why was it in the hall? I left it in the laundry room hanging up. And it was _NOT _dirty!"

I made up in my mind right then that I was not continuing this conversation with her. The clock read five minutes after seven now and we didn't have time for her melodrama.

"Rose, I don't know how the shirt got in the hall. The bottom line is that it shouldn't have been there in the first place. You will learn to be more mindful of your things from now on. If you don't want me to handle your laundry, then do it yourself. Otherwise, _get_ in your room and choose another shirt! It's not like you don't have anything else to wear."

My comments infuriated her. She gave me a nasty glare, but I didn't budge. As a matter of fact, I stepped three steps and paralleled my face to hers. Our noses were mere inches apart. "Rose, today is _not_ the day. Go to your room and do as I have asked. I don't want to hear anymore about that shirt."

She squirmed a little, but did not lose that glare. I backed away from her and turned to go downstairs, not realizing that I'd dropped my picture.

"Make me." She boldly defied me.

I gracefully turned and stood facing her, with arms crossed over my silk, clad chest. _No the hell she didn't! _I stood, my hair smoothly falling over both of my shoulders, my eyes boring a hole through her. She didn't budge, but there was a small, recognizable flicker in her eyes. It was that "I-have-gone-too-far-with-Mom" glimmer that she had when she knew she had pushed me too much.

"You want to run that by me again Rosalie Cullen?" I challenged, holding my position. Once again, I knew I was going to have to show her who was alpha-queen in this house.

She nervously shifted her weight from foot to foot, and remained silent. I held my body frozen to my position for fear if I moved I would slap her, and the sad part about that was I wouldn't regret it.

"That's what I thought." I willed myself to remain calm. "Now go to your room."

"I'm tired of you telling me what do and messing with my things Esme! I needed that shirt today because of a class project and I don't have any more red shirts!"

"Rose-"

"You don't move Edward's stuff! If that was his shirt, you would bend over backwards to find him another one or hurry and dry that one for him! You treat him like he's some kinda damn prince!" Her voice was starting to bet way too loud for my liking. I lowered my head so I couldn't look at my stubborn, petulant daughter.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. So help me God I am going to snap!" _

I held it together but kept my head down because I truly believed that I was capable of acting on my thoughts. _Esme you need to stay calm. Rose is Rose. She is being her normal, angry self and you are over emotional because of everything that has happened._

"Rosalie Cullen." I said with forced patience. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. I allowed myself a couple of minutes before I spoke. "We are through with this conversation. When you are dressed, I will see you downstairs." I turned and placed both feet on the top step. I turned forty-five degrees to face her. "Oh and by the way, you're grounded for the next week."

She was boiling hot. Her eyes darkened as her anger increased. She hated being grounded. "YOU'RE GROUNDING ME!" She shrieked. "That is so unfair!"

"Well you should have thought about that _before_ you got diarrhea of the mouth. Now say one more word and you'll be grounded for another week." With that I slowly descended the stairs.

The sound was familiar, easily recognized. It was one that I'd heard many times before, but never had that sound ripped my heart as it did right then. Shred after shred, my heart disintegrated. Instincts told me that I should remain frozen on the steps and not turn around. Instincts told me that my heart was about to be obliterated. Instincts told me that Rosalie Cullen, my daughter, had just hurt me more than she ever had before.

Instincts…the natural maternal need to preserve and protect caused me to thaw and rotate my body with polished vampire elegance. I stood in horror as I watched uneven pieces of William's picture land softly at Rose's feet, taking my heart with them. Honestly, part of me wanted to slap that smirk right off her gorgeous face, but my brain kicked the protection mode into high gear. I never understood why Carlisle subjected our children to physical pain until I saw the satisfaction on her face. My maternal protection instinct yearned to protect the baby that only existed in my heart, but I felt a stronger drive to protect Rose…from my fury!

I was still very much in control of myself. Rose looked conflicted. Part of her was pleased that she had hurt me and another greater part looked remorseful. I forbade my legs to move, but stared her down like I did my prey during a hunt. Only this time, I knew I wouldn't attack. Rose wasn't my kill. She was my child…just as much as William, the broken child in the picture, was mine. She'd destroyed my picture but I couldn't hate her for it. However, that did not deter my anger towards her in the least way.

As the last piece landed on the floor, she smirked at me and turned to walk to her room. It was then that I moved. I blurred over to her and she instinctively turned to face me. I could have sworn I heard her hiss at me.

"Rosalie, do you hate me that much?" Sadness crept over her face as her eyes fell to my hand that was gently gripping her elbow. "I am your mother, Rosalie? Why would you…h-how could you do this?"

She jerked her arm away. "My mother is dead!"

Once again I considered Rose's safety. Her words pierce me to the depths of my soul. I was numb. I did not understand this at all. How did we get from a dirty shirt to disowning me as her mother? All I could do was stare blankly at her with my arms crossed over my chest. There was chill in the room, and I was positive it wasn't because I was still dressed in my silk lingerie.

"Rosalie your disrespect for me is unremarkable. Go to your room and get dressed. **NOW!" **Patience dangled almost lifelessly on a thread as I watched her feet nearly jump off the floor. She knew she had ticked me off. I was trying to balance the concoction of anger and hurt I was feeling. Jasper had not puked on us yet, so he must have gone outside to find relief from the emotional tidal wave.

"I'm tired of being treated second best!" She extended her arms at her side. "You don't love me like you do the rest of them. Hell! You love that damn picture more than you do me!" She had tears in her eyes. Her demeanor changed significantly. She was still bold, but just not as defiant.

"Rose, baby, how can you say those things? I am your mother. No one can remove my love from you." Tears trickled down my cheeks. "Where is all of the bitterness coming from, sweetheart?"

"Stop with the whole Rose's-Mama-bit, Esme!" She stomped her foot and could have sworn at that moment Rose was _actually_ a real teenager. Had the girl matured at all?

_So much for her losing the defiance!_

"You will _never_ be my mother! You might act like it, but you will always be just another woman in this house to me! Go tell that crap to Edward!"

That did it. All patience slipped from my tight hold at that moment. She was beyond trying to get back at me. She was purposely, for some unknown reason, trying to destroy me one cruel word at a time. The core of this was not about that damn shirt. It was about some underlying feelings of rejection she'd been keeping hidden from me.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, ROSALIE HALE?" I spat through clenched teeth.

She smirked. "So I'm a Hale now? Some make believe child…no longer a Cullen?" She rolled her eyes and turned her back to me. "Figures. I told you I'm treated differently."

Before I could respond to her outright stupid comment, Carlisle and Alice came out of the room. They heard me shouting at Rose. They had heard us talking in the hall anyway, but since they were engaged in their own conversation they probably just tuned us out as much as possible. I quickly glanced up at the clock. The time was now seven-twenty.

I was angry, but hurting more than anything. Rose's words hurt me more than the fragments of William's picture did. Tears were streaming down my face as I knelt to pick up the pieces of my son from the floor. I was aware that Alice and Carlisle were standing near us now. Carlisle probably thought I was losing control and was about to snap Rose in half or something. He had a calm but confused look on his face that suggested he was trying to figure out the drama was happening in his house this time.

Rose's defiance completely dissolved when she saw her father standing in the hall. It was amazing that she could treat me with such crudeness and disrespect, but the minute Carlisle steps into her line of sight, she cowered away. It was a known fact that Carlisle Cullen set order in his home, but to command that type of reverence and fear without even having to speak was very intriguing. I found myself searching for flaws in my own parental authority.

"Alice, go to your room and get dressed for school." Alice immediately obeyed her father and scurried to her room.

"Ladies, what's going on?" He asked. His voice was calm as he cautiously approached me. I was fuming and tears were still flowing down my face. He looked very worried. "Esme? What's the problem, here?"

I dropped my hand to my side, the pieces of William's picture falling as I did so. I froze, mostly for mental preservation. I stared blankly at my husband. I could barely hear his voice. When I realized that I was losing William again, I dropped to my knees and desperately tried to recover every piece of the last memento I had of my infant son.

I looked up in time so see Carlisle starting at Rose who was standing quietly in her doorway. She was crying as well. He knelt beside me and started helping me pick up the pieces. As we picked them up, I erupted into shaking sobs. There was fear in his eyes, but mostly concern. He looked down at the paper and instantly recognized who was in it. He was visibly shocked as he continued to try to make sense of what had happened. Rose came over and tried to help, but I didn't want her near me right then. I still needed her to keep a safe distance. Before I knew it, I hissed at her.

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE IT ALONE! LEAVE IT ALONE! DON'T TOUCH IT ROSE." I released a low growl towards her.

Rose darted back into her doorway. Emmett was standing behind her now. It scared me that I felt so much rage towards my baby girl. Carlisle instantly retracted when he heard me snarl at her and stared at me in _utter_ confusion. He and I had just had one of the worse fights ever over his harsh treatment of the boys, and here I was making noises at my daughter. He had had every right to be confused.

"Esme, calm down." My husband's voice was soothing. "Let's talk about it this." He stepped closer to me. "What happened here?" He asked again.

The clock was pushing seven-thirty now. Emmett was now standing in the hall. Alice remained in her room, probably having already seen this taking place. Without a doubt, every person in the house had heard all of this commotion! Every bit of it!

"Mom…Rose…what's going on out here?" Emmett asked us. He was used to us bickering but not like this. He flew out of his room when he heard me growling at his Rosie.

"Mom, are you okay?" Edward asked. He had heard it all and probably knew better than I did what Rose had been thinking. He came rushing down the steps that led from his bedroom on the third floor to where we were. He didn't ask Rose how she was doing. His focus was only on me. That was kind of upsetting. I hated the schism between those two.

I didn't address either of my sons, but greedily clutched the torn picture to my heaving chest. Carlisle handed me the pieces he'd gathered from the floor. I looked around the hall at my three children and back at Carlisle. He looked heartbroken as he saw my tear-stained face. Jasper was wisely staying put where he was. Though I knew he wanted to be there as well, he probably understood his presence would have worsened all of this madness.

Carlisle lovingly took my elbows in his hands and pulled me to him. He gently brushed my cheek and chin with chin with his finger. "Baby, talk to me. Tell me what happened. Please."

I understood that seeing me like this was hurting him. I turned towards Rose and gave her a menacing glare for a couple of minutes.

"Esme?" Carlisle's voice intruded upon my trance. "Please?"

I faced him again, still holding the picture fragments in my hand. They were crumpled and I silently thanked God I could not sweat, otherwise they would have been destroyed. I looked tearfully into his questioning eyes.

"I cannot talk about this with her here." I whispered. I was still angry and hurting.

Carlisle nodded in understanding. He knew Rose had destroyed my picture and that her presence was interfering with my ability to talk and think rationally. I heard Rose crying softly, but I could only stare at my hands. I tried my best to smooth the new and old wrinkles out of William's picture.

Carlisle stroked my face one last time. "Wait right here." He told me. I barely nodded. He walked past Edward who was standing beside me stroking my back, and walk to stand boldly in front of his daughter who looked like she was going to bolt out the window of her room.

_So now she's afraid?_

Carlisle was fearless as he confidently approached our obstinate daughter. Edward and I turned to see her move deeper into her bedroom. She was trembling. Carlisle stopped at the entrance of the doorway.

"Don't run from me Rosalie. Get over here now!" He commanded with the authority of a coven leader. Oh, he was definitely her dad, but she also understood his rank.

Carlisle was the most compassionate man I had ever known, but when he needed to be firm with his children he didn't hesitate to relinquish some of that. He hated to be hard on them, but knew it was necessary in order to keep order in such a large coven of teenage vampires. Sometimes he had to lay aside his compassion for the good of the family...especially if it meant helping the children develop character and be responsible for their actions. He tried to do that with love and compassion, but sometimes the kids just tested his patience a little too much. I had come to accept that was just the way it had to be. Otherwise, there's no telling where they would end up...like when Edward left and started killing humans. I quickly kicked that out of my head. Perish the thought!

She started crying. "I didn't mean it, Daddy. I didn't mean it."

_For some reason I believe her. I just cannot allow myself to believe that she really meant the harsh things she said to me. She loves me. I've been the only mother she's known since that horrible day Carlisle found her bleeding to death. She would never hurt me on purpose. Would she?_

Carlisle did not speak, but stood with his arms crossed, his authority not wavering. He was waiting for her to comply with his order. Rose crept towards him until she was standing in front of him. She was quivering. She knew her behavior had displeased her father.

"D-"

"Be quiet, Rosalie." He silenced her instantly. "Not one word."

She abruptly closed her mouth, but tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Rose, you better thank God that this is _Esme's_ battle to fight. Otherwise, you would be getting a long overdue whipping right now." She gulped, surprised that her Daddy had threatened his little princess. Emmett discharged a very low growl. I twisted my head in his direction and he ignored the look I gave him.

Carlisle Cullen might have been many things, but a coward wasn't one of them. He took two steps back into the hall, turned and walked straight towards Emmett. _Oh God! This cannot be good. What a mess! _I held William's picture close to my heart and began to back closer to Edward. I wasn't afraid because Carlisle's demeanor was calm, alerting me that he was in control of himself. He stopped short of Emmett's face and looked him right in his eyes. Emmett, the strong bear he was, didn't flinch under his father's intense glare.

"I dare you to growl at me again, Emmett Cullen." He asked, his voice unwavering.

Emmett usually had a problem maintaining eye contact when subjected to this level of confrontation from his father or myself. He never had a problem though if it were anyone else. He did not break his stance, but squared his shoulders and forced his eyes to bore into his father's. I could have sworn I saw them darken a shade. He was not smiling like he usually did, and was unhappy that his father could even _think_ about going there with Rose…not that we didn't know how protective he was of her. After all, Rosalie was his mate. The poor bear couldn't help his reaction. It was instinctual.

Carlisle did not budge. No one dared to move. Carlisle was no bully and had always respected his children, but he was not one to put up with their foolishness…especially Emmett's. He was always challenging his father about something. Oddly enough, it seemed that for the moment, he'd forgotten about that whipping his father gave him last night. Though my mind was engaged in emotional warfare, I made a mental note of the ineffectiveness of that punishment once again. Clearly if the boy had learned from it, he wouldn't be challenging his father so soon. Would he?

Father and son stood unmoving, staring each other down. I didn't even have to guess which one would submit first. Carlisle was Emmett's creator…his father. He was superior in every way to his son. I didn't know if it was the result of Jasper downstairs manipulating calm or if Emmett finally clued into some reserved sense of self-preservation, but he dropped his head and took three steps backwards.

Carlisle remained silent as Emmett secured his safe distance from his dominant father. He kept his eyes glued to the floor. Carlisle's compassion won him over and he continued to stand, unmoving, giving his son time to gain his composure. Finally he turned back towards me and Edward, and Rose standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. I _knew_ he was going to be late again. "Alice and Jasper please come here." They were there in seconds. "I don't have time to lecture you all right now because for the second time in two days I am late for work." My children looked around nervously at each other. They knew how Carlisle felt about promptness.

"You children are going to be the death of me yet." He brushed his blonde hair out of his face. "I want you all to go to school and if the wind so much as blows a hint of trouble from either of you in my direction today, you will be sorry. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir." They all quickly responded.

He looked towards our youngest son. "Edward?"

His eyes widened at the sound of his name. "Sir?"

"You are supposed to be at school by eight-fifteen and you are to stay fifteen minutes late. You will obey your teachers and you will _not_, under _any_ circumstances, approach that Newton boy. You will not growl at him or whatever the hell you should conjure up in that head of yours to do to him. You will mind your superiors and you will not give them any trouble. You will come straight home from school, and if you even _think_ about the street that Bella lives on, you will receive another spanking." His eyes became wider, and he inched behind me a little as if I was his protector. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad." He replied quietly.

"Rosalie, you will fix this mess you caused. That's fact. Now finished getting dressed and get out of here."

"Yes, Sir." They said again. Rose simply grabbed a jacket and threw it over the shirt she had on. All of that commotion she raised about that red blouse, and she was now content with a _jacket_? I just didn't understand it at all.

The kids shuffled downstairs and were out the door before Carlisle and I could turn to watch them disappear. They knew that the heat was on in the Cullen house this morning, and neither one of them wanted to get burned. Once we heard Edward's Volvo leave the yard, we turned to each other.

Carlisle pulled me to him and sighed heavily. "Are you alright, baby?" He asked gently pressing his lips to the top of my head.

I nodded against his chest and started crying again. "How could she hurt me so badly Carlisle? Why? I don't understand. I'm her mother and the things she said…"

Carlisle began stroking my hair and rocking me a little. "She doesn't feel like she's loved equally. I don't know how she can even think such a thing, but I think that's her problem."

"Did she tell you that?" I asked.

"No but I know my Rosie. I have a pretty good hunch that she's feeling slighted." Carlisle loved his daughter and would never intentionally hurt her. He was also a great judge of character, so if he

thought that was our daughter's issue, then I did not doubt him at all.

We were silent for a few minutes and I finally realized that he really needed to be leaving now. "Carlisle you must leave now. You are going to be incredibly late."

I pulled back from him and he looked lovingly into my eyes. "I'm sorry about your photo, Esme."

I looked down at the tattered pieces of my child in my hands. I didn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes. "Me too."

Carlisle brushed them away. "I know what this picture means to you, baby, and if you don't mind, may I have those pieces."

I looked at him teary-eyed and confused. I was not willing to part with them. What if he thought they were useless now and discarded them? "W-What are you g-going to do with them?"

He placed his adoring hands over mind and held them. "Trust me." He said. "Please."

I reluctantly handed the pieces of William to him. I had often wondered what it would have been like if Carlisle had fathered my son. He would have adored him so much…taught him so many things. He would have taken wonderful care of him, and certainly wouldn't have posed a danger to him. I knew Carlisle could be trusted to take care of my precious memory.

He smiled warmly at me. "If you would like, I could call in and stay with you today. I know how hard this is for you."

The thought of that was appealing but I couldn't ask him to do that. Besides, I needed to be alone with my thoughts for a while. "I'll be fine, dear."

He looked skeptical.

"Really, honey, I'll be okay. You need to go to work. I know how much you hate not being there."

"Work is work. You're more important to me right now." His voice was soothing. "I am so upset that Rose mistreated you."

I nodded. Just as Emmett was ready to defend Rose, he was defending me. "So am I. That's why I need to go hunting and collect myself before she comes back home."

"I meant it when I said this is your battle to fight, but you are not alone. I stand behind you in whatever you decide to do with her. Unless you want to kill her, then I might have to stop you." He smiled at me and I barely returned it. "Rose has done a lot of mean things, but destroying this picture is unacceptable. You just say the word and I'll lay my strap to her for that one."

"Carlisle!" I couldn't believe he was serious after that fight we had. He doesn't even have a strap! Does he?

He raised his eyebrow and tapped my forehead with his finger. "And _that's_ why I said it's _your_ battle to fight. If it were mine, it would have been done and over with by now."

"Carlisle, I'm _not_ going to spank her." He rolled his eyes. "I've already grounded her for a week. That's going to be lengthened." Those beautiful eyes spiraled again. "What? Surely you can't be serious. You don't even own a strap."

"Oh, but I do my sweet Esme. I just don't use it. The kids know I have it, and I justly mostly threaten them with it." He smiled and winked at me when I looked at him with sheer disgust. He thought he felt my wrath last night! He would be ousted if he ever hit them with that thing! "Calm down, baby! I would never hit them with it! I'm not a child-abuser. Give me some credit. It belonged to my father, and I just keep it along with all the other old junk I have collected over the years." He sighed and smooth the frown from my face with his fingers. "You're too sweet and loving for your own good, and you're too easy on them honey. I keep telling you that."

"Okay, honey, let's not rehash that. Besides, judging from Emmy's little outburst, your punishment wasn't all that effective either." I just had to throw that in there. Goody-goody!

He chewed his bottom lip and sighed. "That's debatable."

I ignored him. "Anyway," I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on with her. I will get to the bottom of it tonight. Hunting will help clear my head so I can think more clearly. I will deal with her when she returns. I also need to speak with Edward as well. The two of them have got to stop this bickering."

"I agree sweetheart." He kissed my forehead and secured his hold on my picture. "If you are sure I don't need to stay, I am going to get dressed and leave."

I smiled at him as he kissed my lips again. "I'm sure."

"Very well then." He walked towards our bedroom.

"Carlisle?" I whispered after him.

"Yes, love." He stopped and faced me.

"Please don't lose a piece of that picture." I pleaded. "It's all I have left."

"I'll guard it with my life." He smiled. "Trust me."

"I do. I love you." I said softly.

"Ditto."

With that he vanished behind the door of our bedroom. I gripped my waist and walked slowly down the hall to my study. Minutes later, I heard Carlisle in the hall. It sounded like I heard him go into one of the other bedrooms.

"I'm gone honey." He said softly. He knew I would hear him.

"Okay have a good day! Love you." I called to him as he descended the stairs.

"I love you too." He fumbled around downstairs for a brief minute and was out the door in a flash. I listened as he backed his car out of the garage and left the house.

I curled up on my chaise and cried as Rose's harsh words came flooding back to my mind. My baby girl had cut me so deeply. _I guess this is what my sweet Carlisle felt like last night when I ripped him apart. _I cried harder as William's face flashed before me. I gripped my chest and sobbed deep into the pillow. I almost wished I'd accepted Carlisle invitation to stay with me.

I stayed there until I had sufficiently comforted myself after mourning the loss of my son once again. I mourned for Rose…for Edward…for Alice…for Emmett…for Jasper…for Carlisle…but mostly for myself. I decided that it was a good time to go for that hunt. Wiping the evidence of my grief from my face, I got up and walked down the hall to my bedroom. I welcomed the quietness of the house. As I got dressed, I tried to focus on how relaxing the run would be, and how good I would feel once I hunted.

Carlisle had taught me how to hunt by myself, and it had become one of my favorite past times when I was home alone during the day. He'd taught me how to be safe, and had always instructed me to stay closely to the house when I hunted alone. He was overly concerned for my safety out there. And I thought Edward was the worrier!

I inhaled deeply as I stepped out on the front porch. The morning air was crisp and refreshing. I blurred into the woods hoping to find a much needed respite. I needed all the strength I could get so that I would be able to handle Rose and God knows whatever else this day would bring. It wasn't long before the run consumed me and I was lost to all rational thought. My instincts took over and the healing power of nature, for the time being, erased my pain.

A/N: Okay, now if Rosalie was my daughter, I would have knocked her off blocked by now. I am going to let her and Esme make up. Esme needs to listen what Rose is telling her. I personally think she does favor Edward more, but that's my opinion. Rose loves Esme and vice versa. Rose truly didn't mean those things, but she's trying to communicate her feelings and her mother needs to listen. I do like how Esme says her need to protect Rose was so strong. She could have hurt her but she loves her too much. Now Rose was dead wrong for tearing up that picture.

Okay enough about Esmalie. For you Daddy-Carlisle fans. How 'bout that sexy vampire! I love Carlisle anyway you put him. On a sandwich, on a plate, in a tub…on me…whatever! I LOVE THAT VAMPIRE! LOL! Emmett challenging Carlisle...hmmm? And Edward…ducking behind his mommy! Too Cute! I'm with Alice and Jasper. I would have stayed out of the way too.

There's too much I could say. I hope you all liked this chapter. Please Review! Take Care!


	25. Chapter 25 NEW UPDATE

Hi there everyone. Sorry I have been out of the game for a little while but I have been busy taking care of my baby girl who is now four months old! I have been so busy…well guess what…I'm back into the writing now and I am going to start the next chapter this week! I am excited to see what happens to Ms. Bella who will see come back on the scene in this next chapter. Hang on for the ride. Would love to hear from you all.

Have a great day


	26. Chapter 26  Roses Are Black

Well hello everyone. It's great to be back. I have to admit it is so hard for me to get back into the game. I have been thinking long and hard about Bella's plight, so I decided to do an interim chapter to help bridge the gap since the last chapter. Sorry for the LONG update, but life happens. Hope this finds you all well. Thanks for your reviews

All Rights Belong to SM…the story is mine though!

Edwards' POV

"Rosie!"Emmett exploded as I steered my Volvo down our driveway. "What the…what the what? Why in the hell did you sponk Mom's picture?"

Emmett's shouting plus the sweltering pain in my backside was quite agonizing. The rocky driveway gave me a disenchanting reminder of my uncivil disobedience. I had to force myself not to scream from the painful-needles-sticking-me-in-my-ass sensation I felt as my butt vibrated on the seat.

_Thank God for comfortable leather seats._

I exhaled thinking about all of the madness that had taken place. _What else could POSSIBLY happen to the crazy Cullens? _Everyone was desperately trying to figure out what had prompted Rose to destroy one of the closest treasures to Mom's heart. I could read her mind, and even _I _was stunted…clueless.

A few moments earlier, my father had quickly discharged us from his presence. Unlike Rosalie, I was able to get a clear, accurate read on his mind. His tolerance for Cullen drama was obliterated. As the leader of our Olympic coven he was left with two choices…kick us out immediately or burn us to purple smoke and ashes. I was thankful that he had chosen to banish us…even if it was for only a few short hours.

I was afraid for Rosalie when Dad went to her room. He meant business, and because he was her coven leader, she knew she had to obey. He wasn't playing anymore games with her or with any of us for that matter. I think we had all gotten _so_ used to this Cullen '_family'_ dynamic that we'd established for ourselves, that we all tended to forget that Carlisle was just as strong and as fierce as the rest of the Italian trio. Oh he had chosen more pacifist ways, and a patient, humanistic approach to existing among humans, but it was _not_ to be mistaken that he was the creator of one of the largest and most gifted covens that existed in our world. In one word…he ruled. That wasn't to say that he didn't respect our opinions, but he was the final authority in all Cullen matters. Even Esme, his beloved, knew this. Granted she was given more leeway than the rest of us, mostly because she slept in his bed and I'm sure found ways to break him…um…I've heard him _letting_ her break him, but she too knew that he was in charge. After all, he created her too.

I always knew that Rosalie had rattlesnake venom, but I couldn't believe she went three kinds of crazy like that. For reasons unbeknown to me, my sweet mother adored her. She loved Rosalie as much as she had William. Tearing up that picture was more than her just being defiant. She meant to do more than just hurt Esme's feelings. She meant to cause her to relive the pain she felt when William died. Oooh…just thinking about it made my stomach ache. That was inexcusable.

I understood our protection instinct quite well. We would battle to the bitter end to protect our mates, but Emmett going numb-nutty and growling at Dad was just plain suicidal. That was worse than me outwardly defying Dad in Mr. Greene's office yesterday…well…maybe…but still…I mean…Emmett was signing over his life and didn't even know it. When Carlisle challenged him to his face and dared him to growl at him again, my butt began to sting worse as if _it_ too was in line of fire…_again!_

Now Snow White was crying in my backseat, no doubt choking on her own poison apple. It was difficult to get a good read on her mind because she was sobbing so hard. Despite this, she seemed remorseful of her misdeeds. Guilt was cancerous to her mind. She was angry with herself for destroying Mom's picture. She had reacted without thinking about the consequences of her actions. She knew that Mom would be hurt by the picture, but she didn't realize how _much_ it would hurt her.

_Wait a minute…maybe she did. Didn't she? She had to have known. There was no way she could be that blank. The nerve of that little…how could she be so cruel?_ _I know Rosalie is an outright wench at times, but that was beyond the scope of her normal irritability. To think I almost felt sorry for the girl…almost. I'm not going to allow myself to feel sorry for her. No way! _

"Rose, what were you thinking? Why did you rip up that picture?" Emmett asked again, not even trying to console her. "Why would you do that Rose?"

"I don't know Em!" She cried. She buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! It wasn't entirely my fault!"

_Despicable. Appalling_. Those were a few of the nice words I could use to describe my sister right then. _Ugh…for the love of God!_

"That was just plain ignorant Rose. I mean…of all the dumb things to do. You just had to go there." That worsened her cries. I could hardly believe that Emmett was actually _scolding_ her.

"Shut…up…Emmett!" Rosalie gritted her teeth and forced herself to look at him. "Don't you think I know that?"

"You are in deep-"

"Emmett, why don't ya give Rosalie a break? I mean yeah what she did was awful and all, but, I mean cut out all of the yellin,'" Jasper interrupted his tirade. He had been attempting to manipulate our emotions, but it was useless. Everyone's nerves were frayed.

"Shut up Jazz! This ain't ya bidness!" Emmett shot back at him. Emmett had picked up a lot of slanglish since we moved to Forks. At times it was funny, but Carlisle, who was normally _so_ well versed, would just shake it off and ignore him, fully understanding that the boy could actually speak correctly…if he chose to.

"I'm just sayin', you shouldn't be ridin' her like this. I mean you were just as ignorant…growlin' at Dad and all. It's a wonder you still have lips to talk rite now!" Jasper shook his head in disbelief. "You guys are somethin' else."

"Oh like Dad didn't have to bust your saucy Southern chops in the hall." Jazz knew that Emmett was referring to Jazz getting cocky with Dad while trying to defend Alice. He too was quickly reigned back in.

"Not the same bear boy."

Emmett ignored him. "Rose…just tell me what happened. I'm sure Snoopy and his pal already know because they have the golden powers, but I am dyin' to know what went down."

Rose wiped her face with her hands. "I'm _sorry_ Em. Mom was yelling at me and then she grounded me. I was just _so_ mad that she washed my _shirt_. I didn't mean it when I said she wasn't my mother. I didn't mean to tear up the picture. I didn't mean any of it!"

I frowned as I listened to her. _God this incessant whining...waa waa waa!_

"Um…Rose…" Emmett held his hands out to stress the foolishness in what Rosalie just stated. "Um…"

"I _didn't_ Emmie." She whined. "I mean…I didn't mean for Mom to get so upset."

"It was a picture of her _dead_ son! I mean come on now!" He said sarcastically. "What in the…? What did you _think _would happen?"

"I was going to apologize to her, but she started yelling and that's when Daddy came out. Then I freaked out." I saw Rose's fear in her mind as she recalled looking at Dad as he came out of his bedroom. She was scared of him and I saw her cower in his presence. She knew Dad loved her dearly, but at that moment he had been ready to strap her…well maybe give her a few _princess _pats. I just couldn't see him being too rough with her.

"Rosalie, that picture meant the world to Mom! I mean that's all she had left of her son! That's some foul bitchdom girl." I interjected, purposefully trying to fan the flame of guilt that was burning her mean ass up. Rose was always so hateful to me even when I would try to be nice to her. Hell, she deserved every ounce of torment the devil, his imps, or yours truly could deliver to her right then.

"Shut up, Edward! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have even been yelling at Mom!" She accused. "Don't talk to me!" She screamed at me.

"What do I have to do with your stupidity Rosalie?" I huffed. "I mean don't blame me cause you're backed up and need to take a d-"

"_Edward!"_ Alice silently checked me. _"Stop that! Not cool!"_

"I mean Edward we all know you're Mom's favorite. She babies you and treats you like you're a damn prince or something. It's not fair. She has always done that." Due to my mind reading ability, I had always known that Rose felt like she was second best…a red-headed stepchild of sorts. I had secretly, for all these years, taken pleasure in this. It thrilled me to know that she was wrong about Mom, torturing herself by thinking that Mom didn't give a flip about her. _Ha!_

I decided to let my deviousness take control of me for the moment. _Oh what the heck? I'll clean up the mess later! _ God help me, but the feeling took control of me. _This was payback for when she treated me so nastily in the woods earlier. It's my turn now and I'm going to enjoy this while I can!_

"Oh…_so_…it's my fault that you're a nasty little… and your attitude stinks like a skunk and Mom can't stand you?" We were almost at school now, which was a good thing since the pain in my behind was completely unbearable. That should have been Carlisle's distant reminder that I needed to be on my best behavior, even with Rose, but I didn't care. I was sick of her. "Oh yeah, blame me because you were Dad's stupid little 'extramarital' mistake!" _Now take that! _Okay so maybe I was being too ridiculous now. Carlisle had known exactly what he was doing when he changed Rosalie. She was in no way a mistake. He would kill me if he knew I said that. I just couldn't resist throwing some mud on all of that make-up.

To my surprise, Rose didn't even lift her head. She didn't mumble one word. I instantly felt horrible. Stinking horrible! No one said a word. I quickly scanned Rose's mind and found that I had hurt her deeply. She truly felt that Mom loved me more than she, and that she was never really meant to be a part of our family. She always desired to be close to Mom and had achieved a certain level of closeness, but she always felt that my relationship with Mom was a barrier for her.

I felt my internal gloating sizzle like a bubble in hot grease. It wasn't fun for me anymore. I felt like such a loser right then. I was sporting a big "L" on my face. Wow…I couldn't believe that I would actually feel bad for Rose_. I must be getting sick. Since I know that's not possible, I have to admit that I feel rotten for what I just said. Man…way to go Edward. Way to go._

We could see the Forks High School sign now and I quickly scanned the parking lot for Bella's truck. Of course, it was not there. She was nowhere in sight. I looked at my watch. The time read eight-ten. Shoot! I was going to have to park and head straight to ISS. I wouldn't get to see Bella at all.

Rosalie started crying again. This time it wasn't a feel sorry for me sob. She was genuinely harmed by my cruel words. As cruel as she had been, she found herself scorched by the harshness of my words. I felt obligated to say something as I pulled into my usual space. Jazz' efforts remained useless. Emmett was dumbfounded that I had just dissed his woman, and Alice just stared blankly out of the window.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I sincerely apologized, unsure if she would accept it not. "I mean it."

Silence.

She just hung her head and started gathering her things. She had hurt Mom and was feeling like she'd been trampled by a parade of Volturi hounds. We all got out of the car. Of course, I was the last one out because I didn't want to risk Emmett ribbing me about my battered behind, and the fact that I had to ease out of my seat to keep the pain from throbbing so bad. The seat rubbed against me as I got out causing me to groan.

_This crap hurts like hell! Dad busted my tail good. He meant for this to last for days. _ When I was home, I had purposefully avoided sitting, and chose to lie on my stomach to alleviate the pressure. _I'm not going to be able to make it sitting down today. I've got to think of something._

Rosalie was desperately trying to pull herself together. I hadn't seen her cry like this before. She was usually so hard and pent up and refused to show this level of emotion. Jazz, Emmett, and Alice stood around her trying to offer her comfort so she could collect herself before class.

_Wow…She's truly sorry…Wow._ I was speechless.

"Rosalie, don't cry. You and Mom can talk things over once we get back home." Alice offered.

"Yeah Rose, Mom loves ya! Don't be too hard on yourself." Jazz countered. "Edward is just tryin' to mess with ya!"

"Yeah Rosie, forget Eddie's dumbness. Mom does love you. She's always been there for you and us." He looked at me with poisonous venom in his eyes. He wanted to bite me. "If I wouldn't get another smack down from Dad, I would break his jaw right now!"

_I would like to see you try_. I thought. I chose to keep that comment to myself to avoid creating a scene. Dad would combust if he had to be called back down to the school again. Besides I only had a few minutes to get to ISS. I didn't have time to deal with drama.

I stepped in the circle to where my sister was the center. Amazingly she didn't look at me like she wanted to rip me to pieces and burn my body parts. Her topaz eyes welled with tears as I stepped in front of her. There was no doubt that there was no love lost between Rose and myself. We were frenemies, but the truth of the matter was that I loved my sister…even with her mean ways. I couldn't stand her most of the time, but loved her all of the time. Trust me…it made sense to me.

"Rosie." I whispered. She looked up at me in pure shock. I instantly read her mind which told me that she knew I was being Edward, her brother, and not Edward the jerk-off. I only used that name for her when I really wanted her to know that I loved her and was being serious. "I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me." For the second time in just a few hours, I was apologizing for hurting my sister. Rose knew my apology was sincere. "I was just fooling around with you. I hurt you deeper than I had intended. Again, I'm sorry Sis." I pulled her to my chest. Maybe she just needed comfort any way she could get it, but she didn't resist and was not insulted by my gesture. I knew I had to get going, but I couldn't leave her like this. "I didn't mean it Rosie. Mom loves you." I felt her nod against my chest. Her sobs started to diminish and I could tell from her mind that she truly accepted my apology. "And even though I would rather let Emmett borrow my CDs than admit it, I love you too."

She nodded again, her cries reduced to sniffles now. She stayed there for a few more seconds and then pulled back and girl-punched me. Well, it was more like a Wonder-Woman punch, but still she did it.

"Ungh…" I grunted. My brothers laughed and Alice rolled her eyes.

"You're such a jerk." She sniffled, and wiped her eyes again. "I swear you are a viral little bug!"

I smiled crookedly at her. Then I was serious again. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." She said. She looked at Emmett. "Ready?" He nodded. She brushed past me and before I could completely register the diabolical thought that fueled her next action, she landed a grenade on the blaze behind me.

"OWW." I yelped. I spun to face her, but she and Emmett were already running at a human pace to class. I gently grabbed my behind without rubbing it to dodge further pain.

"I take back what I said Rosalie!" I yelled after her.

"Payback is a-" She twirled and smirked at me. _Did she just wink at me?_

"You're right! It is!" I yelled again, grunting as Jazz and Alice laughed at me all the way to class

"Like I said. You guys are somethin' else." Jazz laughed at my disgust. "Need some ice for that-"

"You know what Jazz? Just zip it, okay!" I grumbled as they went their separate ways. I had one minute before I had to be sitting in Death's seat. I couldn't be late…no way! That would surely earn me an extra day away from Bella. _I can't believe that little witch hit me on my sore behind. Well I guess I did deserve it. I had that one coming._ I smiled to myself as I felt relief wash over me. I knew everything was okay again between me and my sister. I was glad to go back to hating her guts. I sighed as I turned the handle to the ISS building. This was going to be a long day!

A/N: So Edward really does love his sister. Go figure. He was pretty mean. It's a good thing they know each other. It's going to be interesting to see how this family resolves all of these issues.


	27. Chapter 27 Blue Swan

A/N: This story contains spanking of teenagers and lots of drama from the beginning to the end. If you don't like, get out!

Characters belong to SM…the story is mine.

A/N: Alright guys. Here is the beginning of Bella's melodrama. Hang on because this is the first round…Thanks to my wonderful beta who helped me edit this and put everything in perspective. Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. Enjoy!

Bella's POV

Forks Hospital…my home away from home. They really should give me my own room. I practically lived here anyway. I mean seriously- they should hang my photo or something in the waiting area. It was no surprise that I would be sitting here, once again, waiting to be probed and prodded due to my _very_ predictable and constant clumsiness. I clenched my teeth to keep from wailing. The pain in my foot was brutal. I had to admit that this was worse than any previous injury I had incurred. All I could do was hold my head in my hand as tears alternated tracks down my face.

Emergency physicians and nurses were scurrying about doing their assigned duties. The hospital staff was dedicated to saving lives and to providing the highest standards of emergency care to all. Unfortunately, that included the so-called _wonderful _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_._ God help me, but just thinking about him made me more nauseous than the sight of blood. The mere thought of what he did to Edward put a putrid feeling in my stomach that seemed worse than the pain in my foot.

_Blood! _I bit my bottom lip too hard. I really didn't care if Charlie saw me crying, but I didn't feel like offering him further explanation of my predicament. Unfortunately, I was forced to tell him that I fell yesterday because I couldn't get out of bed this morning without his help. If I had to hear one more lecture, I was going to throw myself in front of a moving wheelchair. He was busy completing my admission paperwork and didn't seem to notice.

My tears were not just for my severely injured foot. They were for Edward. I sat there idly listening to code calls and staff members being paged as the hospital emergency room seemed at its breaking point. Patients were suffering; some no doubt had been waiting for what seemed like hours to see physicians. Some were waiting for inpatient beds while others were being diverted in ambulances to other hospitals. I vaguely remembered Carlisle saying something about being short staffed and having to work long hours.

_This place is a zoo!_

Forks Hospital was more than capable of handling day-to-day emergencies, even things like pandemic flu or terrorist attacks. I'm _sure_ 'Dr. I-beat-the-crap-out-of-my-kids' gave regular, generous donations to the hospital to lend financial support. He was probably trying to pad his guilty conscience.

I was _so_ thankful that the emergency department wasn't that overcrowded today. I was hoping I could get out of here in a hurry so I could try to catch Edward before class. Charlie had driven me here at around seven this morning. I probably should have come a lot sooner, but I was trying to delay the fact that Dad was going to be pissed when I told him that I fell in our yard yesterday. Surely he would ask why I wasn't inside sweating out my grounding. When I fell flat on my face trying to get out of bed, I realized I couldn't delay the inevitable any longer. It wasn't long before Charlie raced upstairs to find me kissing the floor.

"Ungh!" I groaned softly. An older lady sitting one chair over gave me a pitiful look. _Oh, who am I kidding? I should forget about going school. I can't even walk! No! That can't happen! Thanks to my self-centeredness, I won't be seeing much of Edward for the next two days since he's been sentenced to solitary in Alcatraz…aka ISS. It serves me right that I'm going to flunk that class. Ugh! That was the reason he was trying to help me! To prevent that!_

I was growing more impatient by the second. _What is taking these people so long? _I wasn't aware that my groaning had morphed into faint sobs until Charlie started rubbing my back. _When did he sit down?_

"It won't be long now Bells before they call you back." _Is that your meager attempt to comfort me, Dad?_ _I'm surprised you're even talking to me. _"The nurse says they have some other emergencies to see about and they will try to get to you as soon as possible." He exhaled and rubbed his palms on his pants. He pulled out his cell phone and sent someone a text; probably someone at the station to tell them he was going to be coming in late.

_I wish I could read minds like Edward to know what you're really thinking. I bet you're secretly glad that I'm suffering. You're probably happy that I'm "learning my lesson"…gee way to be sympathetic Charlie! _

I scanned the waiting room and began to feel guilty for whining and complaining. There was a boy there, about ten years old, who was having an asthma attack. There was also an elderly woman who was being lifted onto a gurney for a pelvic injury she'd apparently sustained in a car accident…at least that's what I overheard the aides saying. The list went on, and when I heard one lady complaining of chest pains I knew I was lucky. I quickly plugged my sobs.

Okay, so maybe I was being too hard on Charlie. After all, I _did_ violate my grounding by going outside. I mean, he _was_ being _super _lenient on me compared to what _that_ so-called father did to his son. On the other hand, I couldn't bring myself to believe that I was being too harsh with Carlisle though. Charlie…yes. Carlisle…hell no! My feelings had changed since I left Carlisle in the parking lot yesterday. I was furious with him no matter how much he'd tried to tell me he loved me as his daughter. I was appalled by what he'd done.

_I'm sorry, but he can reject my application for adoption if that is how he treats his children._ I shuttered. _Label it DENIED! _I was having a difficult time understanding why he would resort to physical violence. That was contrary to _everything_ he believed in.

_Ugh…what in the? Then he had the nerve to be offended when he thought I was calling him a child abuser! Well Dr. Carlisle Cullen! Maybe you are! Maybe I should report you!_

I was stupefied. I couldn't believe that as gentle and loving as Carlisle was, he would punish _grown_ people like that. This _wasn't_ the seventeenth century for God's sake! Someone needed to inform him that people don't _do_ that kind of thing anymore!

"Number 278 please come to the window." The attendant paged. Thankfully they had attended to the asthmatic child in a hurry, and were now calling a woman who had apparently had some kind of chemical burn.

"Not long now, Bells." Charlie whispered. He was fiddling with his thumbs and idly watching the local news on the fifty-five inch flat screen in the corner.

_I wonder if that TV is another guilt gift from Dr. Fabulous._

"Okay." I said nonchalantly. I missed Edward terribly. I regretted not being able to see him after school yesterday. _If I could just see him. I need to be with him_. I needed to find warmth in one of the coldest places I've ever been…in his arms.

Yesterday after I got home I was restless and couldn't think straight. I was distraught over Edward's undeserved punishment. He didn't tell me that Carlisle would spank him if he broke their rules. He made it sound like he would just get grounded. That whole mess was my fault. If I hadn't deviously asked him to cheat for me, he wouldn't have gotten into trouble. No matter what Carlisle or anyone said, he wasn't at fault. I was the culprit. If he had any blame, it was simply for loving me. He was in trouble because he loved me too much to say no. It was that simple. I had tried to keep reminding myself that it would all be over soon and I would get to see him when he snuck into my room. I was content with that, because even though I was grounded, he would still be there to comfort me…to hold me…to just be there.

_I was so selfish. I should have just taken that damn test regardless of the outcome, and now I'm still going to fail the class. I willingly ignored your plea to leave you out of my mess! You asked me not to, but because you love me, you dove off that cliff with me in your arms. I don't even know what to do with that kind of love. Would I be willing to do the same for you? It scares me that I'm not sure if I could. You should have told me the truth!_

I sniffled softly. Charlie thought it was because of my foot. "Bells, hang in there. You know I'm not trying to make you feel bad-"

_Please…Charlie for the love of-don't start lecturing me now!_

"Then don't." I interrupted.

Charlie wasted no time letting me know that I needed to get my attitude in check. "Now, wait a minute there, Bells. I know your foot is hurting and all, but don't you go getting rude with me young lady. You're in enough trouble as it is. Now, like I started to say, if you were not out there being disobedient, then you wouldn't have gotten hurt on that water marker. Next time you'll mind me."

I bowed my head so he couldn't see me rolling my eyes. _Whatever. I am so not listening to you right now._

I was still waiting for them to call my number. Thankfully one of the attendants brought a chair over to me so I could prop my foot up. That seemed to help a little.

I was disgusted with myself. To be fair to Edward, I had made an honest attempt to stay in my room and honor my grounding when I got home yesterday. My Dad had taken the liberty to rid my room of everything and anything that could provide entertainment to me…even my classics. From the posters on the walls to the iPod in the top drawer of my nightstand, he took it all. There was nothing left but me and the silent, dreadful torturing of my mind. I wanted to get out so badly that I could hardly stand it.

Even though Charlie had thrown me in the hole, it hadn't come close to Edward's punishment, but at least it made me feel better that I had a harsh grounding. I could have watched the flat screen in the living room or found something to do since Charlie wasn't home, but I wasn't in the mood to eat, drink, or be merry. I had selfishly taken advantage of Edward's good nature, and he would be receiving forty lashes…so to speak! He didn't deserve that kind of treatment.

_It wasn't like he did a strip-tease in front everyone at school to show off his glistening tan! It was just cheating! Carlisle could have let him off the hook for that! I mean come on! I know Carlisle said he'd been acting up at home, but geez…he's a teenager-sort of. We all get attitudes from time to time. No big deal! _

I deserved more than being grounded. I really did. I was the one who should have been getting a whipping. Carlisle had flat out told me NO when I asked him to do it, and I knew Charlie wouldn't do it. If Charlie could just spank me, I would feel so much better. At least that would be equitable to Edward's…wouldn't it?

Charlie wasn't going to spank me. He'd never spanked me. He was a cop and would probably think it uncivil or something. He was not going to punish me like _that_. Charlie just wouldn't. Now he would ground me to infinity, but to strike me with anything, even his hand, was out of the question.

They called my number and within minutes an attendant came out with a wheelchair to help me get to a room. I was assigned to room number thirty-six. _Good. I hope this goes quickly_, I thought as they wheeled me into the and the attendant helped me get situated on the bed. Once I was settled in, I began to think about how surprised I was yesterday when Alice and Jasper came through my bedroom window and woke me up from a fitful nap. No doubt Alice had experienced some kind of vision, and probably forced Jasper to come with her to check on me.

They'd been in my bedroom before, but they were very nervous, as if they were visiting the 'Swan Manor' for the first time. They were horrified when they saw me. My face was stained with dried tears that I had been shedding for Edward. Jasper immediately tried to calm me down, and Alice had joined me on my bed, while he sat in an old rocker that had belonged to my grandmother. I was actually glad they had stopped by my house because something hadn't felt right. I didn't know why, but something kept telling me that Edward wasn't okay. It was almost like he was crying out to me…calling me to come to him.

Alice had started the conversation yesterday by asking me how I was doing. "Bella, are you okay, sweetie?" She'd inquired while shifting my satin purple and black comforter to the side so she could move closer to me on my bed. I was glad that I had fallen to sleep in my bedroom as opposed to the couch in the living room. If Charlie had come home unexpectedly I would have had a hard time explaining to him why I was entertaining friends when I was supposed to be grounded. "I saw that everything wasn't-_well_, so we came to check on you."

It was at that moment that I broke down in tears again. I buried my face in my hands and cried so hard that my bedroom had become blurry. Jasper came to sit beside me, sandwiching me between him and Alice on my bed. I had been secretly grateful that I'd changed the sheets. I rested my head on his strong shoulder and he'd rested his cheek on my head. I felt secure in the arms of my future brother and sister. Jazz continued to manipulate my emotions until I became calm enough to speak again. "No I'm not alright, Alice. I'm not alright."

Alice squeezed me tighter. "Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She'd whispered. "What can we do?"

I shook my head against Jasper's chest causing my tousled brown hair to fall over my face in a matted mess. I wasn't sure if it was the evening chill or their cold bodies, but I'd started to shiver. Jasper had retrieved my comforter from my bedroom floor and draped it over me. "For starters, you can stop feeling sorry for me. I don't deserve any sympathy. You should be feeling sorry for Edward." I'd glanced at my bedroom door as if Charlie was going to come home and bust me in the act. "There's…there's nothing you can do. This is my fault. All of it."

"Bella…" Jasper moved closer to me. "Don't think like that. Edward helped you."

I raised myself up so that I could look at him. His skin had barely sparkled as the dimming evening sunlight danced off his porcelain skin. "No." I said firmly. "No." I shook my head again. "Don't do that Jasper. Don't do that. It is not his fault. I take the blame for all of it. He didn't even _want_ to do it. Now, Carlisle is going to…" My voice broke. "He's going to punish him like he's some kind of petty criminal…at the least like he's a small child. I don't get that at all. He doesn't deserve that. I do, but not him."

I recalled wondering if Edward had made it home from school, and whether or not he was waiting on Carlisle to get home so he could receive his punishment. I started swiping frantically at my tears and I'd jumped off the bed to go sit on the stool near my dresser. "Guys where is Edward now?"

Alice and Jasper remained on my bed and looked at each other. No one said anything. I'd rushed over to Jasper who looked like he thought I would bite him. "Spill it Jazz. You better tell me what's going on with him now!"

Jazz had thrown his hands up in surrender, but had shown no fear. "Bella-"

Alice dashed to his side. "Bella calm down. Edward's alright."

Surely Alice wouldn't lie to me. I saw Jazz give her the _look_. "What are you guys hiding?" I asked frantic again. "_WHAT_ is going on with Edward?"

Alice shook her head. "Bella calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is Edward?" I knew something was up. Carlisle had told me he was going to hurt Edward and those two were not going to leave without telling me what was going on with him.

"Edward's at home Bella." Alice said, seeming a little unsure as to whether she should be telling me anything. Evening had settled, but I could see that she'd looked sneaky, like she was trying to cover up a lie. She _was_ lying.

I'd gasped. I knew that could only mean one thing. Carlisle was whipping him. "He's being punished _now_." That was more of a statement than a question. I'd desperately grabbed handfuls of my hair and started pacing around the room. "Oh God! This can't be _happening_! _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"_

Sensing that I was about to combust, Alice tried to take my hand. I snatched it away. "No, Alice. No. This can't be…this can't be…" I started crying and clutched my hand to my chest. It was a good thing that Charlie had taken the pictures and posters off of my wall. My head swirled with disbelief. I felt faint. I had almost had a panic attack. I knew that Carlisle would have to hit Edward pretty hard to make it hurt. He had to. That swat he gave me was enough to make my butt quiver. I knew that vampires were tough, but they could still be hurt. He would have to hit him harder than a human father would hit his child. I felt myself turning green. I was about to hurl.

"BELLA!" Alice said firmly, and grabbed me. She'd picked me up and sat me down on the stool again. "Please! There's no need to be upset."

"_Yes_ there is Alice. Edward is getting his behind whipped, which I might say is quite freaky of Carlisle, and you say don't _worry_! I can't _believe_ you guys are even okay with this."

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks again. Finally they'd told me something that made remnants of the pizza I ate at lunch form a ball in my throat.

"Bella." Alice had been reluctant to proceed. "We are about to tell you something, but only because you need to understand what is happening."

"Yeah Bella, we're only tellin' ya this so you don't go freakin' out and decide ta ditch Edward."

"What are you guys talking about? What do you mean ditch—what in hell are you talking about Jasper?" I stammered through my words. "Don't lie to me." I gritted my teeth. "Please! Just tell me the truth. _Please_!"

"Bella, Edward isn't home. We lied." Alice lowered her voice in attempt to calm me.

I stared at her in pure confusion. My eyes fell on a music box that sat on my dresser. Renee had given it to me after a ballet recital when I was five years old. I'd used it to soothe my nerves in the past when I needed it. It had done _nothing _for me at that moment. "_Then_…_where_…_is_…_he_…_Alice_?" I was just about done playing around with them.

"He's huntin' Bella." Jasper said. Okay so then I was really confused. "Dad asked Mom ta take us all huntin' right before Alice and I came over here ta see ya."

I stared blindly at the blue shirt that Edward had given me. He'd chosen that shirt, in _that _color, because he thought I would look good in it. That was _so_ Edward. He was thoughtful and sweet…so caring…so unlike me. I had carefully hung it up on my closet door when I undressed after school. The reminder had caused another break in my heart.

"Hunting? That doesn't make any sense. None at all." I shifted my focus back to Jasper who had migrated to my bedroom window. He'd open it as if he needed to get some fresh air.

Alice sighed. "Bella, Daddy sent us all hunting. Edward is with Mom and Rosalie."

Okay, so I knew my engine didn't always rev up immediately, but um…I was clueless right then. First of all, why was Edward out hunting instead of being at home and why was he with Esme and Rosalie…and where was Emmett?

Alice answered my unspoken questions. "Bella, Edward is okay for now. He needed to go hunt to help him release some tension." I'd stared blankly at her. Surely, Edward had already received his spanking and needed to go process what had happened to him. I mean, it _had_ been enough time. How long could a spanking take for Pete's sake? They hadn't explained where Emmett was.

Alice had looked to Jasper for help who'd looked like he didn't want to get involved. Reluctantly, he'd sighed and gave in to her. Shaking his head, he'd begun. "Bella, Alice and I could git in some real trouble for what we are about ta tell ya. I'm sure that Dad is already mad about us tellin' ya that Edward is gettin' a spankin' in the first place." He'd crossed his arms over his chest. It never ceased to amaze me how human these guys seemed. No wonder they could fool us so easily.

"Bella, apparently Edward's conference didn't go quite as planned. Things got a little heated and let's just say that Edward went off." Alice reached for me again. This time I didn't pull away.

"What happened, Alice?" I'd dropped my voice a few octaves.

"To make a long a long story short, Edward lost control and started disrespecting Daddy during his conference."

"_What_?" That had not made a bit of sense to me. Edward worshipped Carlisle. He was always so afraid of disappointing him. He wouldn't do that. "I don't understand."

"Edward can be quite hot-headed at times Bella." Alice said, gently stroking my arm. "He has a little bit of a temper."

"Alice, why would he do that? I'm not following."

"Bella, Edward was upset with Mr. Greene and Mr. Banner. He was just agitated that's all…rightfully so I guess." She'd paused for a minute. "Then Edward overheard you and Daddy talking in the parking lot."

"He _what_?" I'd shrieked. "How could he have heard-" Alice had held me down to prevent me from standing again. "Oh God, no wonder he freaked out. He heard me asking Carlisle if he was going to spank him. Oh my God Alice. He _shouldn't_ have heard that. He _shouldn't_ know that I know he's gets…_SPANKINGS_!"

"Oh man…oh man…this is not good. Poor Edward. No wonder he went off…no wonder he went hunting…what if he never comes back…what if he thinks that I think he's a loser or something…what if he thinks that I am going to leave him?" I had been beyond nervous yesterday during this conversation. I was slowly dissolving; my mental stability had begun to dissipate.

"Bella, Edward was listenin' to your conversation wit' Dad. When he heard him tell ya that he was gonna git spanked, Edward fizzed out. He was furious. Then ta make mattas worse, Mr. Greene confronted him about Mike Newton." Jasper interjected.

"Mike? What about Mike?" I'd wondered how his punk ass came into the equation.

"Mr. Greene said that Mike reported that Edward had been threatening him. Mr. Greene asked Edward about it and he went off." Alice had looked like she thought someone had come in the house. That made me more nervous, even though we all had known that no one else was there but us.

"I _bet_ he did! _What_ was Mike doing? Why would he try to get him in trouble like _that_? He is such a _loser_!" I'd tried to wiggle free but Alice wasn't having that. "Let go of me Alice!"

"No." I'd growled at her but she'd ignored me.

"Well, like I said, Edward, the tickin' time bomb that he was, exploded. He got all up in Mr. Greene's face and then that's when Dad intervened. Being that Edward was already thirty-eight hot with him, he started in on Dad…which was like the dumbest move ever. Let's just say that Dad almost lost his cool with Edward then. He and Edward bowed up at each other…well Edward bowed up at him…Dad went all Dad on him and then the next thing we knew, Edward started cryin' and it was just a mess after that."

"Oh God…." _What in the hell?_

"Mom was done at that point. Dad asked Mr. Greene if he could check us all out of school early and Mr. Greene told him that he could. Then Dad and Mom took Edward home and the mess hit fan after that."

They told me about the fight between Edward and Emmett, and about the things that Emmett had said. Emmett was known to be a big jester…a buffoon…but to be that mean…that cruel to his brother. Wow!

I didn't love Edward any less because he received whippings. I _definitely_ didn't think he was less than a man. Alice had told me that ALL of them get spankings…_even_ _though_ they are grown and married. She and Jasper tried to explain the whole coven-leader-in-charge dynamic, and why Carlisle chose that method of punishment. They told me that was the order of things in the Cullen house. Now that sent shivers down my spine. If they got spankings, would I be subjected to that too? _No_! Edward would never allow that to happen to me. He would fight Carlisle first.

_Oh, God, the last thing I want to do is split this family. I can't stand all of the problems that I've caused them. This is insane!_

They had also confessed to me that Emmett was whipped too for inciting that fight. Wow. I couldn't believe that big tough guy was spanked like a school boy. If I wasn't so upset, I would have probably teased him about it. Alice informed me that it wasn't pretty, and Emmett didn't take that whipping very well. I cried even harder after they told me that. Alice had comforted me like a big sister would. "Hush now, Bella. It's not your fault that Emmett got in trouble. _That_ was his fault."

"Yeah, Alice, but they were fighting over me. They were fighting because of the things that Emmett was saying about _me_. Alice none of that stuff is true. I don't see Edward any different now that I know about all of this. I don't see him as less than a man. I _love_ him. Mike Newton…I can't stand him most of the time. Emmett was just bluffing around with him. He had to know that none of that stuff is the truth."

"He _does_ Bella, but I mean try to see it from his point of view. He's waited _so_ long for you, then to have you find out about something like this…from his _own_ Dad, knowing that there are other guys that would kill to go out with you."

I'd nodded in understanding. "No wonder he spazzed."

"Jazz, we have to go back now." Jazz nodded as if deciphering some kind of secret code.

"Bella, we have to leave but we'll be back soon."

"Alice what's going on?"

"Nothing. Dad is just ready for us to come home."

It had been apparent to me that 'Sir Whips-Alot' had completed his first round of foolishness. I knew Edward would have been next up to bat. "So basically you're saying that Emmett's ass is smoking right now and now it's Edward's turn?" The look on Alice's face answered my question. "This is _so_ un-_freakin'_-believable. My one-hundred-year-old vampire boyfriend is about to get his ass _smacked_!"

As they were preparing to leave out of my window, I had thought about dialing Edward's or even Carlisle's number to see if I could have talked him out of that stupidity again.

"Bella-" Alice stopped abruptly as if she'd had a vision. She'd stood frozen and Jazz had gone instantly to her side.

"Alice, what did you see?" He'd asked, and gently pulled her to him. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, you _can't_."

_Dammit_! She'd intercepted what I had planned to do!

"I mean if you call you're only going to make things worse. I mean try to see that he's already embarrassed." Alice's words sunk deep. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I had. I just felt so badly.

"I'm sure Edward will be here as soon as he and Daddy are finished talking."

"_Talking_? Oh so that's what they are calling it?" I'd asked sarcastically.

"Bella don't worry. Edward's spanking will only last a few seconds. It will be over before you can dial the phone." I knew she was lying.

"So he _is_ getting spanked now?"

"He hasn't yet. Daddy and Emmett are still talking. Edward isn't even home yet."

So many things had been running through my mind as she spoke. I tried to let the crisp, evening air saturate my lungs before my body gave way to the mayhem. I had been sure that Alice had all kinds of visions before they left my house, but probably had difficulty getting them together since I couldn't make up my mind as to what I would do.

Alice and Jasper left me with my thoughts. I had much to ponder. Edward had been tried, judged, and sentenced. He was indeed in a place of no return. God help him.

_Well all of that was yesterday. Today is a new day and here I am lying in this friggin' hospital bed…again! I have to find a way to see Edward today. One way or the other. I have to get to him. I have to see him after… Oh God! _

I tried to purge or just block these thoughts from my mind, but it was pointless. It was so amazing how that one act caused so much drama! I could not get through this day without getting to Edward. He needed me. I moaned loudly as yesterday's stories kept retelling themselves in my head.

_What have I done? My Edward…his cries… Surely he would cry after that! Oh the humiliation…those sweet tears… I love Edward so much that it hurts. I will never leave him no matter what his father does to him. I will never abandon him. He has to know this! He just has to! How could I let this happen to him? I should have done more to stop this_. _He had supported me and loved me when we 'fessed up to Charlie. I couldn't be there for him. I should have been there for him. To comfort him and make everything better in his world again. Carlisle had no right to put that kind of fear in him…who the hell does he think he is?_

Charlie had left the room, _again_, to speak with some of the staff, and had just walked back in. "Bells, they are running short on staff this morning and seem to think it will be just a few more minutes. Apparently some of their doctors are still at home having "tea" or playing golf…or hell maybe even fishin.' Anyways, you're stuck here for a minute kiddo."

I looked at him horrified now. I looked at my watch. This was unbelievable. I wasn't going to see Edward this morning. Talk about crappy luck! I stuck my lip out and pouted, crossing my arms over my chest. "Ugh! Just shoot me with your gun, Dad, please."

Charlie smirked. "You're not getting off that easy jail-breaker." He took a seat and picked up a fishing magazine. "Not on your life."

_So that's it. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, with his billion accolades, beats the hell out of his children. The pacifist, the peacemaker, the king of compassion…Just sick! _

Even though I had grown to care for the man as a father, I was infuriated by his actions. I knew that someday Carlisle would be my father too, but could I really accept him knowing that he did such mean things…to his own kids? I just didn't think I could. I mean, did he punish Esme too? She _is _a part of his coven. He is her leader too. Could he be _capable_ of that sort of thing?

_Come on Bella! This is Carlisle you're talking about. Okay, sure he busted Edward's and Emmett's ass, but he is not violent…is he? He would never hurt sweet Esme, or Alice, or Rosalie…would he hurt me? _

I groaned. This was a nightmare. I was so thankful that I had my back turned away from Charlie. I didn't feel like talking to him. I had enough on my mind. I twisted my body on the bed and tried to adjust the pillow under my massive foot.

"You okay, sweetheart?" A nurse came into my room and started checking my vitals. She looked at my foot. "Christ child. You really banged yourself up this time. Your foot is definitely going to need some extra care. I'll say that you probably did more than sprain it. The doctor will be in shortly and he's probably going to want to take some x-rays to look for fractured or broken bones. As soon as he sees you, we'll give you some pain meds okay."

I nodded, thankful for the brief interruption from the painful recap I was having. Just thinking about it made my foot and my entire body seem like it was being consumed. The nurse wrote in my chart and Charlie excused himself and they both left the room.

_Good. Peace and quiet. Just leave me alone. _

I agonized as I lay on the hospital bed and rehashed the feeling of disdain that I felt when Alice told me that Edward had some kind of funky mental breakdown when they got back to their house right after school. She told me that he was crying…probably from fear or some kind of broken heart…God!

"Oh, God, Edward I'm so sorry." I buried my head in the hospital pillow and cried into it. "Please forgive me."

The door to my room swung open. "Bells, I have to run a couple blocks to check out this accident. I will be back to pick you up as soon as the staff calls to tell me you are ready. I just checked with them. The doctor is coming in a few minutes."

"Okay Dad. I'll see you in a few." I was glad Charlie was leaving me. Besides, I could take care of myself.

"Love you Bells." He stroked my hair. "You'll learn next time when I tell you to stay in the house not try to get to that swing."

"Gee, love you too, Dad." I rolled my eyes.

"Now admit Bells. You were not supposed to be outside anyway. You even went into my room and took the books that I'd confiscated from your room."

_What am I a prisoner?_ _Charlie has it in for me. He will probably ground me for life now. I'm not sure what he would do. I can only hope that he will give me a hard spanking. That way I will feel like I got the same punishment as Edward. I don't know. _

"It serves you right that you tripped over that water marker and hurt your foot. The Lord don't like ugly and he's not too fond of pretty. You think about that young lady." With that he left.

_Thank GOD! He was soo on my nerves._ I sat up on the bed. My heart was racing. My eyes were puffy, stingy, and blurry. I couldn't think straight. I winced from the enormous elephant that was sitting on my foot. _At least that's what it feels like._

_My sweet Edward. He must be in so much pain right now. I buried my face in my hands_. _Oh Edward if I could just see you. I wished I had my cell phone so I could call or text or something. This is killing me not knowing what is going on with you. Carlisle hurt you and for that I am so angry. I don't know if I can forgive him for that Edward. The only person that I am disgusted with is Carlisle. No one should get away with that. No one! Vampire or not. And he even whipped Emmett too. Had he planned that? Of course he did…oh he might have tried to say it was because Emmett incited that fight, but he had it in for the boy long before that. I mean you just can't all of sudden do that and not have had some kind of sick thoughts about beating your kids like that before. Maybe he enjoyed it. Maybe he's really not what he says he is. Maybe is just like the rest of them, but instead of biting he hits. No, Bella, you are being irrational. You are thinking crazy. I DON'T CARE if Carlisle says he loves you. HE HAD NO FREAKING RIGHT TO HURT EDWARD!_

I sat up on that Forks Hospital bed and slowly began bringing the broken pieces back together. I stopped trying to suppress the memory of what happened to Edward. I gave way to every emotion I could have right then. My heart was broken and I was overwhelmed by helplessness.

Then I heard it.

My internal rage transformed into a tiny missile that slowly pointed towards its intended target. It was destined to serve its purpose…to accomplish its destiny. It had one course and one mission. It would not miss as it was fueled by love for one man…Edward Cullen. That love would keep it ignited; the burn would intensify by the minute. That love spawned disgust, at least for the moment, and would cause me to unleash my fury. Oh yeah…it was _on_! No one hurts Edward. Human or vampire. Call me stupid, insane, or just plain nuts…anything you wanted…it didn't matter. My heart couldn't cry any longer. The tears gave way to vehemence. I wiped away the last of my stray tears.

I heard it again.

_A klutz I've been labeled all my life. Clumsy, with two left feet. The girl who can't quite get it together. But not now. At this moment, I am Bella, Edward's girl and nothing else._

"Ah, Isabella." The door to my room, number thirty-six, swung open. I heard his voice for the third time, only this time his face came with it. I slowly raised my head.

A/N: What a cliffy! It is true. Now now little swan, what have you gotten yourself into? Bella Swan has no sense of self-preservation. Is thinking what I think she's thinking about doing? Ouch…hang on guys…the next chapter is going to be wild!

I have been revising some of the previous chapters to make the story stronger/better. Feel free to check it out.

Please review.

caughtforCarlisle


	28. Chapter 28  UPDATE

I know a few of you have expressed interest in me continuing this story. I have two stories Breaking the Rules and Emmett's Confession that are still in the process of completion. Unfortunately my computer's hard drive was fried and I lost everything. I have to begin the rewrite now that I have a new hard drive. I have to be honest. I am not interested in writing if people don't want to read. So that means I need at least twenty five of you to let me know that you seriously want a continuation of this story. I put a lot of hard work in the chapters I just lost, and I'm not even trying to start that again if everyone has lost interest. Please let me know.

To all of you who have left or is thinking about leaving something negative in response to this, where in this paragraph did I ask for a review? Asking if people are still interest and if they want a continuiation is not asking for a review of the story itself. Read the paragraph carefully before you criticize. For the person who wrote about excuses, this isn't an excuse. I will say this one last time before I shut this down, I put a lot of work in what I write because I personally don't like to read junk fanfiction. The ONLY reason I sent this last update was to see if people are still reading the story, because it has been a while since I last update. That's it. What's wrong with doing that? So to all of you that have accused me of being greedy, whining, selfish, blah fkng blah, read this update again. Part of being a good, caring authoring is assessing where your readers are and if they are still interested in your work...that's what this is...not an appeal for reviews...so um what exactly did you read because I don't follow you. And so what if I remind people to review after reading. What's wrong with wanting feedback? I just don't get it!

CFC


	29. Chapter 29  The Lion's Lamb

Twilight characters belong to SM. Plot is mine.

Okay let me start by saying thank you to everyone for your support and encouragement. I know the update has been long and I want you all to know that I have read and considered every review. Thank you again for your time. I have put adequate warnings about spankings in this story from the summary to the current chapter. For those of you who don't know yet, this is a spanking fic. IF…IF…IF…YOU DO NOT LIKE READING SPANKING FICS THEN BY ALL MEANS EXIT RIGHT NOW. That's all I'm saying about that. This story does contain spanking and references to spankings. The warnings are there so if you choose to read that's ya bidness!

Again I thank you for your patience. I am going to try to put myself on an update schedule so that I can at least post one chapter per week. Some chapters may have to be edited once my superfly beta returns from Jealousy island (sticking my tongue out at her), but be assured I will try to give the best story possible. I dare not ask for feedback because Lord knows people get in frenzy when you do. Why I'll never understand. Thanks for a hanging in there. Love you VANESSA! Plenty of Dr. C just for you girl! LOL

Bella's POV

My anger towards Carlisle for punishing Edward was searing way past boiling point. To complicate matters, my foot pain was declaring war on the rest of my body and I could hardly think straight. When I saw Carlisle, I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming or crying out at him. This entire mess was a terror that I hoped I would never have to experience again. He tried to smile at me but quickly wiped his face clean when he saw that I was crying. He didn't hesitate to come over and take a look at my swollen ankle.

He was probably thinking that I was crying only because of the injury, but I wasn't. I was crying because all I could hear over and over in my mind was Edward's voice…his cries…his pitiful pleading. All I could think about was the fact that he fell victim to my selfishness, and because of that, both his spirit and heart was broken by the person closest to him…his father.

If I didn't know the dynamics of their relationship, I would never know that Edward was not Carlisle's biological son. Those two were bonded for eternity. Edward was always going on and on about Carlisle this or Carlisle that, and how much he looked up to him. He was always afraid of disappointing him and he always wanted to gain Carlisle's approval. Knowing Carlisle like I did, I knew Edward was really over thinking that whole thing. Carlisle would love him regardless of what he did or became. Their love for each other was genuine and real. I guess that was why I felt so much guilt for what I did. If it were not for me, Edward and Carlisle would still be cool with each other. I knew they would work this out, but I just couldn't see an end to this fiasco.

As gutted and angry as I was, and even more ticked that the 'Great Physician' walked in acting as if yesterday never happened, I suddenly felt awkward and nervous in his presence. I don't know why, but he just commanded respect without having to say one word. He was strong and his sense of self-control made him almost god-like in my opinion. Now he stood gracefully poised and everything about him screamed 'total package.' He usually didn't go crazy in bad situations, but just handled his business, and that made him alright with me. He was cool and _always_ so calm, compassionate, and loving that I usually struggled to keep from just giggling like a little girl when he was around.

I'd always been taught respect adults, and until now that had not even been an issue where Carlisle was concerned. Ever since Edward and I become the 'it' couple, I had really grown to love and care for Carlisle, so giving him the respect that was due to him was never something I had to think about. It just came automatically…almost natural. I normally enjoyed spending time with him and getting to know more about him and his family. I usually _wanted _to just sit and chat and hang out with him and Edward while teased each other and talked about their past experiences. They had a beautiful relationship, one that sparked some jealousy in me. I'd never had that closeness with my parents and every time I saw them together, I felt happy for them but sad that I'd missed out on that kind of relationship with Charlie and Renee.

It was for this reason why I could not understand why Carlisle would want to physically harm his son. I knew how much he loved Edward. That kid was his life and it just blew my mind that he thought it was acceptable to go all barbaric-ape on him. I totally understood that Carlisle grew up in another time and was stuck in a never ending period piece, but gosh. This was insanity. People didn't do that anymore. At least not the people I was used to being around. There was definitely something wrong with Carlisle's view of the world if he thought that was right. He was a good person through and through, but he had some issues that he needed to deal with.

To say I was disgusted by Carlisle's crude behavior towards my beau was an understatement. I was angry and hurt. I was hurting because I felt like I could trust Carlisle and that he'd sort of been the father to me I never had. I mean, maybe I was overreacting but if he could be so cruel to his own children, what excluded me? He had given me a teaser swat yesterday and it hurt. There was no way I would be able to take what Edward had endured last night. I wasn't used to that. Was Carlisle planning to do this to me if Edward and I ever got married? I mean, I had been preparing myself for an eternity as a vampire, but not one who is married and still gets her biscuit baked by her father. That just didn't make any sense to me. Why would married adults need to get spankings…or in Carlisle's case…TKOs?

Carlisle quickly registered the look of disdain on my face when he helped me lie down. Unless he was blind, he wouldn't have been able to mistake what I was feeling towards him right then. He went to the sink to wash his hands and I sat back up. I wanted to be sitting when I gave him a piece of my mind. He walked towards me with my chart in hand and stood directly in front of me. I was sure that he noticed the venom that was dripping from my pores, however he ignored it. He looked tired and run down.

"Bella, sweetheart." He spoke softly.

_Don't fall for it Bella! Stay focused. Carlisle needs to be told off for what he did to Edward and you don't need to be sucked in by his lovey-dovey mumbo-jumbo!_

"You might be more comfortable if you lie down."

I winced and grabbed my elbow, jerking away when he tried to reach for me. "I'm good."

Carlisle Cullen was a very intelligent man and I knew without a doubt that he knew _exactly_ why I was upset. He was probably thinking that I was overreacting to the spanking catastrophe which was apparently a _normal_ occurrence in their house. According to Doctor Mike Tyson here, Edward was accustomed to getting his butt spanked. What was I thinking? Whippings were normal for teenagers right? I mean seriously…Carlisle wasn't wrong for pounding the living daylights out of his son. No of course not. I was just being stupid.

_NOT!_ I shook my head at my own sarcasm.

Carlisle sighed and continued to stare at me knowingly. He tried to smile at me to warm the atmosphere, but I wasn't having that. I stared at him like he was stealing my candy. I wanted to hate him right then, but I couldn't. Lord knows he was wrong, but I still loved my future Dad. However, I refused to let him slide even an inch. I wanted him to know just how pissed I was right then.

He decided to move forward. "Bella, looks like you have a pretty nasty injury to your foot. Let's take a look at it." He reached for my foot. I was in too much pain to resist him, even though I didn't care for him touching me right then. If I wasn't hurting so badly, I would have requested a different physician to attend to me. I didn't care at the moment. I just wanted him to do something about the excruciating reminder of my disobedience.

"Ow." I yelped when he pressed around on my swollen foot. I was sure this pain was _nothing _compared to the torture Edward received last night. In fact, I was positive it wasn't. "I mean really?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to see what's going on here." He ignored my attitude once again and kept probing amidst my protests. "It doesn't look like you've broken any bones, maybe fractured something, but it seems like you may only have a second degree sprain. What happened?"

I gave him the nastiest look I could muster in two seconds. "I don't think you really want to know." I was amazed by my boldness, especially towards Carlisle. He gave me that 'don't you talk to me like that young lady' look of his. "I mean, like...me telling you doesn't change anything. It won't make my foot better."

He kept examining my injured ankle. "Hmmm."

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming when he touched my ankle again. I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure I would be able to control my anger towards him. I was already pissed and I knew it wouldn't take much for me to snap on him, but part of me screamed 'Bella quit before your dumb ass gets fried.' Remembering the way he quickly checked me yesterday in the school parking lot reminded me that I might need to calm down a little.

_You are so not getting off that easy!_

"Mind yourself, Isabella." He said, writing some stuff down in my chart. He put the pen and chart down and thoroughly examined my foot again. "Don't press your luck."

"Really don't care." I murmured, rubbing my elbow with my head down so he couldn't see my face.

"What was that?" He asked and kept his eyes glued to my ankle. "I didn't hear you."

_Liar! You could hear me down the street!_

"Isabella, please drop the attitude." He wrote in my chart again and turned my foot over so he could examine the other side. "Yeah, I would definitely call this one a second degree sprain." He was talking mostly to himself. "Probably some severe tearing of the ligaments…joint seems moderately unstable…What would you say your pain level is?"

I folded my arms over my chest and deliberately didn't say anything. I just stared at him like he was a horned frog.

"Bella, you can sit there and act like you don't care and I'll send you home with some ibuprofen or you can help me diagnose you properly so you'll receive proper treatment for your ankle. It's your choice."

I rolled my eyes again. "A ten." I murmured as low I could. Although I was trying to make him strain to hear me, I knew he could hear me with no problem with that supersonic hearing of his.

He ignored my attitude again and started writing and talking to himself again. "…pain is severe…Are you able to walk?"

I shook my head 'no,' disgusted all the more by the fact that I had to even talk to him at that moment.

"…weight-bearing painful…severe edema…tightness…stiffening… " He reexamined the extensive redness and swelling of my foot. "Yeah, I'd say you sprained it, but I'm going to send you down to X-Ray just to make sure there aren't breaks or small fractures anywhere. If it is indeed a sprain, we will need to begin and maintain supportive and preventative treatment today in order to ensure proper healing and to prevent long term complications that we often see resulting from this type of sprain."

I ignored him by twisting my hair with my finger. I wouldn't even look at him. I really didn't care to listen to him further. I just wanted him to get done and let me go so I could try to see Edward today. He gently pressed on my foot and leg some more, and then took out his 'Dr. Savior' tools and checked my breathing and heart rate.

"Open up." He instructed, shining that annoying light down my throat. "Bright light in your eyes…" I was immediately blinded by that stupid wannabe flashlight! There was an edgy silence in the room, and again I tried to remember that this was Carlisle and that no matter what, when all of this mess was over, he was still going to be in my life.

_Screw that!_

"Now I'm going to look in your ears." He handled me so carefully and his bedside manner was so sincere, I kind of felt bad for treating him like I did. "Tell me if this hurts…" He started pressing around on my head, face, neck, shoulders. I shook my head to indicate I was fine. "Raise your arms for me." I complied, but not without huffing and rolling my eyes at him first. He just sighed at my defiance. He pressed on my arms and chest and then my abdomen.

"I'm fine." I said bluntly. "Didn't break anything above the knees. Edward might a few though."

He shook his head in obvious disbelief. "Bella…I've asked you to put away that ridiculous and childish attitude." He went back to his chair. After a couple of minutes he started talking to me again. "If the x-rays don't show bone damage, you will need to follow what we call the R.I.C.E. method." He began to explain.

_Whatever Carlisle! Just get on with this!_

Carlisle was trying to be professional and overlook the little teen-tude I was giving him. I was sure he was used to dealing with that on the regular anyway, but he was really becoming impatient with me: however, he secured his composure. He was either trying to avoid an embarrassing scene, or just didn't feel like getting into a discussion about his horrifying parenting skills.

"Do you know what the R.I.C.E method is Bella?" He asked.

I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. "What do _you_ think?

He smiled, but not in a friendly way, and balled his lips. He was trying to keep his cool, but his calmness was on a slippery slope towards my backside, and he appeared to be in a losing battle with his mind. It was obvious that he wanted to remain professional but go into Dad-mode, and the mental struggle was starting to break him a little. After all, _technically _I was one of his daughters and here I was sitting here talking to him as if he was some random stranger on the street. I was _sure_ that Rosalie dished an attitude worse than this to him all the time, so he was fully equipped to handle anything I dished to him. He held his ground and continued to ignore my moodiness. He continued with his explanation of my treatment.

"The R.I.C.E method is as follows." He took his med-pad and pen and began to write on it. "R means rest. That means you can't walk on it."

I shook my head in disbelief even though I already knew I wasn't going to be able to walk on it anyway for a while. It hurt too damn much. I would have to find a way though because I had to go to school. There was no way I was going to sit out of school and miss out on seeing Edward.

"Don't worry." He read my thoughts. "We'll get you some crutches. " He smirked a little. "Or do you already have a few pair at home."

"Whatever." I mumbled at his stupid sarcasm. He knew I lived in a perpetual state of clumsiness and it was true. I owned five pair of crutches. "Did you let Edward rest last night after you tortured him?"

"Bel-la…" It shouldn't be possible for a little human girl to rattle a three hundred year old man's chains, but I was shaking his to death. He accepted me as his daughter, so I wondered why he didn't take a big bite out of my rebelliousness right then. I knew he was trying to merge his patience with his compassion and God knows whatever else to keep from doing just that.

If I were honest, I guess a part of me wanted that. I needed for him to do that because at least if he did, it would sort of make up for what I put them through. Anyway, that was neither here nor there and if he wasn't going to do it and just keep making empty threats, he could just go ahead and tape me up, give me a lollipop, and wish me god speed. I was so over this already.

"Ice." He continued. "That will help keep the swelling down. Use ice on it several times a day for fifteen-twenty minutes. I don't recommend more than twenty minutes at a time."

_Bet you didn't give Edward ice. _

I decided to keep that comment to myself. I twiddled my thumbs, making it blatantly obvious that I wanted him to shut up and get through.

"Compress. We will give you a bandage to immobilize the sprain and support the injury."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. You should have supported your son instead of going off on him like a freaking lunatic. _I kept my head down and played with my skin-level fingernails.

"Elevate. You will need to keep your foot elevated, if possible, above your heart level for at least forty-eight hours. Once I get the x-rays result, I will know how severe the sprain is. If it is a second degree sprain, you may need a more effective means of immobilizing your ankle. You may need splints and an anti-inflammatory medication. If the need arises, we can discuss rehabilitation and supportive therapy later."

I shook my head again. "Whatever."

He sighed. "How did you get this ankle injury, Bella? Since you don't play sports, I can only assume that you were running or something and tripped and fell."

Carlisle Cullen understood that I was a klutz and always got minor injuries, but never something like this…well not that he'd seen. He didn't know about all of the other injuries I'd suffered prior to meeting them. I'm sure being the medical guru he was, he also knew that this type of injury could be just as easily sustained from just twisting it the wrong way. So maybe he was fishing for information.

"I already told the nurse I fell in the backyard on a water marker." I lied again. I figured if Charlie had bought that lie, Carlisle would too. "There. Happy now?"

He sighed heavily and folded his arms over his chest. His blue eyes looked tired for a vampire and I could tell that they were very strained and a little puffy. Had he been crying? I almost felt sorry for him but I pushed those feelings behind Edward's sobs that I kept hearing in my head.

"Bella, I've had about enough of this little attitude of yours. I've had a long night and I have a lot of patients to see today. Where is all of this coming from, sweetheart? I've never seen you so rebellious. Bella, I know how you feel about Edward. I truly understand and appreciate that, but I am very disappointed by your behavior today."

"And? "

He stepped closer to me and shook his head in disbelief. "I understand that you are in pain and probably a little out of your mind right now, but don't get it twisted. You will not keep disrespecting me like this."

That did it. Maybe it was the pain in my foot or momentary insanity, but I lost it.

"Oh, so, like it's okay for you to disrespect everybody else. Such a hypocrite."

"Bella I will not entertain any more of your juvenile foolishness. " He turned to walk away. "I will send the nurse back in and get those x-rays for you. Once I get your results, I'll be back in to discuss them with you."

"I saw what you did to him." He froze, much like Edward did when he responded to stressful situations. The difference was that Carlisle quickly thawed. He spun slowly on his heels with grace that only a vampire could have. His eyes darkened a bit, and he slowly walked towards me. We were eye to eye now and I willed myself not to cower in his presence. It was useless. I might have always had a constant death wish, but I fully understood whose presence I was in. I swallowed and steadied myself, determined to let him know that I'd witness one of the most horrific things I'd ever had to experience in my life. He folded his arms across his chest again and I slid back on the bed.

"You want to run that by me again?" He demanded. Other than his lips, not one part of his body moved.

I swallowed hard again and my body quivered mostly from nervousness.

"I asked you a question, Isabella." His voice was so firm, much firmer than I remember.

"I saw…"

I cleared my throat.

"I was there." I fidgeted on the bed under his intense glare. His eyes were black now, and though he was ominously silent, they told me that he was infuriated by what I just told him. I cringed.

"I saw everything." I didn't know if it was the fact that I was consumed by nervousness or the fact that Carlisle had slowly morphed into a completely different man in seconds, but gone was the attitude. I saw seriousness in his eyes, a look that told me he was not playing with me anymore. He was done. He was waiting for me to continue.

Careful not to spill Alice and Jasper's visit to my bedroom, I proceeded. "I came to your house yesterday evening because I knew that you were going to…" I hesitated and he pinned himself in front of me. "I knew you were going to punish him."

_Protect Jazz and Alice Bella. Don't rat them out. _

"Because you told me in the school parking lot."

"You did WHAT?" He clenched his teeth.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You told me you were going to punish him-"

"So you trespassed and violated our privacy?"

"No it wasn't like that. I was thinking about what you told me-"

"Bella, stop lying to me. I already know that Alice and Jasper visited you yesterday and told you that Edward was being punished while they were at your house. You had no right to intrude like that."

_How in the hell did he know that? Alice wouldn't have told him…would she?_

"I wasn't intruding. You guys said I have a standing invitation. I just didn't want him to get punished like that for something I did."

"You had no right to be there Isabella." He was highly irritated by my revelation. "What I do with my children is my business and you were way out of line."

"So I was out of line, but you were not?"

"Bella! This is none of your business. I don't owe you anything and certainly don't owe you explanation for how or why I choose to discipline my children. You have no right to dictate what was right or wrong for me to do where Edward is concerned."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was wound tightly. "You are done, Isabella. That's it." He waved his hand between us to emphasize his point. "You've crossed the line."

"Why? Because I came to your house to talk and saw you literally beating the crap out of your grown son."

He clenched his fists and glued his hands to his hips to control himself. He was very much aware that he was still in the hospital, his place of employment. He'd been in my room for over thirty minutes now and I was sure that as busy as this hospital was, he was going to have to leave soon. After all he did say he had other patients to see.

"Bella, what did you see?" He was more than just angered by this revelation. He seemed very worried and concerned. He visually calmed himself so I could see that he wasn't going to snap me in half. "Please. Tell me what or how much you saw."

"I came over after Jasper and Alice left. I was very upset and I really, really didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to try to talk to you and tell you that Edward didn't deserve to be punished because he tried to talk me out of the whole cheating disaster. I felt so badly. I was hurt and angry with you and mostly with myself. I was going to call but Alice intercepted my plans and convinced me that was a dumb idea."

"And you sneaking into our house wasn't?"

"She didn't see that part."

"Obviously."

"Only because I couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to do until I got to the street in front of your house. I drove my truck there and parked it by the road so you wouldn't hear my engine. I wasn't sure if you would want to talk to me if you knew I was coming, so I decided I would just show up. I see how stupid that was now-"

"That's an understatement."

"…but I did and I walked up to the house. I noticed that Esme's car was gone and it was starting to get dark so I walked up to the front door. I wasn't trying to sneak or hide or anything like that and since the front door was locked, I went around to the garage since it was open. The door was cracked and I just assumed you guys would be downstairs and I went in."

"You couldn't knock?"

"I never knock. You guys always know I'm there, so I figured you would know I was there, and there is no doorbell by the garage."

"Unbelievable."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I thought it was okay. When I walked in I heard you guys upstairs in a hot conversation."

"So why didn't you leave?"

"Because it sounded like you had not started…you know…so I was thinking I still had time to talk to you. I went halfway up the stairs and that's when I heard you ask him to take off his clothes."

"Wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You know that we have superior hearing and smell. You know this. So if we had not come out of the room, you knew that we were distracted and didn't know you were present?"

"Yes."

"So you deliberately trespassed on a private conversation between me and my son?"

"Yes, but it wasn't-"

"And you stand here upset by what you saw? What the hell Bella? You being Edward's girlfriend doesn't give you the right to that!"

"Don't yell at me Carlisle. You had no right to ask him to take off his clothes."

The door of the room opened and the nurse peeped in to let Carlisle know his next patient was ready. She threw him off balance for a moment, but he politely acknowledged her and told her that he was almost done and that he was ordering x-rays for my ankle. She nodded and left.

"Bella, I don't have time to finish this conversation, but know this. Your open invitation has been revoked as of ten minutes ago."

"Why is that? Because I was there to witness you beat your own son while he was completely naked."

His hand rose slightly off hip and I thought he was going to slap fire out of me. "Bella how was it possible for you to see that? That door was closed."

"Okay so that part was not entirely true. I didn't actually _see_ anything. I heard it all though. I knew what you were doing to him. I don't know what you were calling that Carlisle, but that was more than a spanking. That was some freaky, weird incest-"

"That's enough." His onyx eyes pierced me. I was quivering. "What you did is inexcusable. You will not come back to my house again until I say so."

My eyes filled to the brim with warm tears. "Carlisle, I didn't mean it. I-I'm sorry. I just keep hearing Edward crying in my head and then he yelled out when you hit him. I was so scared, and I was afraid of you. When I heard him screaming and trying to scramble away from you, I panicked and ran because I thought you were going to realize that I was there and hurt me too."

He winced. That hurt him. "Do you really think that little of me?"

Tears spilled from eyes. "I didn't know. I'm sorry. I ran from the house as quietly and as I could and yes, I took advantage of the fact that you guys were caught up and distracted. I ran back through the woods and when I was almost to my truck, I twisted my ankle on a rock. It hurt so badly. I literally had to crawl back to my truck. I could barely drive. When I got home I hid in my room until this morning. My Dad thinks that I fell over the water marker in the back yard. He thinks I broke my grounding by just going outside to our yard. He doesn't know any of this."

Carlisle was silent for several minutes. He covered is mouth with his fist and closed his eyes as if thinking and trying to calm himself simultaneously. This was a disaster.

"Bella, Edward would surely meet his demise if he knew you were there."

"Please don't tell Edward. It's bad enough as it." A sharp pain hit my ankle and I started crying again. "Ow…ow…" I reached for my foot but I couldn't lift my leg. "God, my foot. "Carlisle my foot…"

He snapped back to reality and looked down at my foot that had become more swollen from dangling it over the side of the bed. Although he was angry, his compassion and love for me kicked in and he picked me up and helped me lie back on the bed. He sat me down gently and raised the lower end of the bed so that my foot was elevated.

He was angry, yes, but he looked hurt, pained. His eyes were lightening back to their topaz color now and he finished situating me on the bed. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. If there was no other punishment for me, hearing that was worse than any beating I could get."

He didn't say a word but gathered his things.

"Please don't be mad at me. Don't make me stay away please. "

Silence.

"Please say something." I begged.

He walked over to the bed. "It's a shame you left early. Otherwise you will have heard me telling my son how much I love him and how sorry I was for hurting him. You would have heard me comforting him and taking care of him."

"Carlisle-"

He raised his hand to stop me. "Don't, Bella." He said softly. "I'll be back in shortly with your results."

"Carlisle please."

He left me there alone. I turned onto my left side to get more comfortable. "Oh God what have I done?" I sobbed into my hands. "I keep hurting the people I love and respect the most. What am I going to do?"

"I don't know, but you can start by telling me why you lied to me." I flipped onto my right side to see Charlie standing next to my bed with his hands on his hips. He shrugged and his mustache twitched. He didn't offer one smile. "Or you could just make it quick and tell me why you were at Dr. Cullen's house last night…just in time for you to hear Edward getting his behind whipped."

"Oh my God." I tried to sit up but failed. "Dad, what? How much did you hear?"

_Please don't say you heard anything about a vampire. Please._

"The door wasn't completely closed. I walked up on the part where Dr. Cullen was asking you how you were able to see him switching Edward's naked behind. Oh yeah right, you lied about that too. You didn't see anything…you just heard it. You're a bright girl. I think you know I heard the rest. Um…that was right before I went across the hall when I heard Dr. Cullen coming out."

I rapidly scanned my memory. I didn't think we had said anything about vampires, blood, or anything incriminating during that part of our conversation. Still he had a good inclination of how badly Carlisle whipped Edward last night and that Carlisle was very upset with me at the moment.

"Dad, I-"

"Bells, Dr. Cullen was correct. The way he runs his house is none of your business. He was well within his right to tell you not to come back to his home. You were driving in the wrong lane, Bells. He's right. You need to mind your business and from the sound of it, he's quite annoyed with you."

"But, Dad-"

"Bella Swan you used poor judgment and trespassed on their property. I don't care if they do normally allow you to come over at your leisure, you shouldn't have intruded. You disobeyed me and broke your grounding. Now you're hurt and it sounds like you've started a big mess. When I get through with you, you are going to wish that Carlisle had whipped you instead of Edward. Now we're going to get you patched up, but please know that this will be last time you double cross me like this. I'm nobody's fool, Bells."

Just then the nurse came in with an attendant to take me down to the X-ray department. As they loaded me into my wheelchair, Charlie stood to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You and I will be having a discussion with Dr. Cullen when he comes back in with those results, but it won't just be about that foot. You understand?"

All I could do was nod as I was swiftly wheeled out of the room.

A/N: Wow. I have no idea what Charlie has planned for Bella. Seriously that was a spur of the moment thing and I have to put on my thinking cap. Let me say a few things about this chapter. I originally wanted to do an entire flashback where we go back with Bella to the Cullen house, but since that spanking was so intense I decided to just go ahead and advance the story. No use in going back. I wanted to show why Bella was so angry with Carlisle in "Blue Swan." I purposely set this scene at the hospital because I knew Carlisle would be pulled to his work and wouldn't be able to stay too long. I didn't want to drag out Bella's account of the spanking, thus making you all experience that again.

Carlisle is indeed upset. I thought it would have been weird for her to see Edward in that compromised position, so I chose to use the distraction factor and just let her overhear the punishment. Dr. C is quite upset and so is Charlie. Bella is in big trouble form both sides. Will Edward find out she was there? Good thing he's in ISS so Alice can't tell him what she saw. Oh wait, he can read her mind. She tried to tell Carlisle before school and with all of the Rosesme drama, he wasn't even trying to tap into Alice's thoughts. Now that might just get too messy. I won't go there.

Carlisle and Charlie are going to have a discussion…hmmm that ought to be interested. I wonder if Charlie will confront him about Bella and Edward or just about his unusual punishment to his son. I think we all know Bella won't be going to school today, but I am curious as to what happens. Maybe I will jump to Edward at school next chapter and then come back to Ms. Bella in the chapter following that. We'll see. Thanks again for those of you who are still following this story.


	30. Chapter 30 Hard Truths

Disclaimer. You already know SM owns it.

A/N: Finally an update. Thanks again for reading. Thanks for all of you who have read and left thoughtful and constructive reviews. I have read every one of them several times and have really tried to address them in the story. Thank you for your time. For those of you who are still following BTR, there is still much more to come. We are working toward resolutions, and there is be lots of mending that has to be done before we end. Lots of hugs and cuddles, but we got to work through all of this conflict. Hang on. I know we have lost some along the way but that's alright. People either like the story or they don't, and whatever the reason, I understand. That will not make me change anything about the story or how I write it, and it certainly won't make me leave it unfinished. As I have always said, if BTR is not your forte, please don't continue reading. Thanks.

Carlisle's POV

_Air._

A colorless, odorless, tasteless, gaseous mixture.

_Air._

A mixture of varying amounts of moisture and particulate matter, enveloping the earth also known as the atmosphere.

_Air_

The sky—the firmament, a giant void or nothingness, a gentle breeze or wind

_Air_

Carlisle's salvation.

I needed air and I didn't even need to breathe to survive. My breathing had become ragged and shallow, offering no refuge from the crushing blow Bella had just dealt me in that tiny hospital room. I felt pain and fury inside of me. The pain was for my son and the fury against what his mate had done. I knew I should have compassion towards Bella, at the very least enduring patience, but the thought of her insidious invasion into my home kept me from feeling any of that right now. Bella's words were searing in my mind and I couldn't help but wonder how it was that we'd all arrived to this point. How did we get from simply cheating on a test to this catastrophe?

_Carlisle you must calm yourself. You cannot allow a teenager, a mere baby, to unravel you like this. This is completely ridiculous. You are stronger than this. You shouldn't debase yourself like this._

I repeated this mantra, but I was completely thrown off kilter. Bella Swan had shaken my great wall of patience and I literally felt my head about to explode like an active volcano. I was burning from the inside. I kept telling myself that Bella was Edward's girlfriend and she was just trying to help him, but all she had to do was leave and come back another time. That was all she had to do. Instead, this little human girl had chosen to put herself into something that she shouldn't have been in. Not only had she violated my privacy, but Edward's as well. She had no right to do that.

_For the Almighty love of God!_

My hands gripped the ink pens in my pockets so hard that they finally broke under the pressure. I threw them in a trash can as I continued the struggle to maintain a sense of calmness. I didn't recall being this angry in many, many years.

This turn of events was quite ironic to me. I'd always been concern for Bella's safety from the moment this little town started rumoring that Chief Swan's daughter was coming to live with him. More importantly, from the very beginning I was worried about the impact she could have on my family. Isabella was a child. A child who was madly in love with my son. A child who was potentially hazardous to my entire coven. Jesus knows I should have stopped this a long time ago.

I had always encouraged my children to cultivate their humanity…to hang on to it. Doing this would ensure that they no longer saw humans a "food," but as family, friends, and neighbors. Encouraging Edward to befriend Bella was both good and bad. He'd finally gotten past the fatal allure of her blood, but he was still very much attracted to everything else that was dangerous about her. There was no way that there relationship could end well for anyone. I was convinced of that.

I was already two patients behind, but I had to find respite. I needed a moment to regroup and regain control of myself. Fortunately for me, two physician assistants were on rotation this morning. I politely requested that they see the two patients that I'd missed and to report back to me. I slipped into a stairway for a moment and managed to pull it together long enough to go ahead and see my next patient.

She was a five year old girl who had decided that she wanted to turn herself into a "Diva," as she put it, and decided to swallow "diva dust," aka sand. Normally sand doesn't cause problems in children her age, but this sand was sprinkled with extra "magic." Again her words, not mine. This magic was insecticide powder used to kill pests, and according to her father, she'd ingested quite a bit of it.

According to the chart, the father reported that a gentleman from pest control had put some of it in there while they were away on vacation and he was not aware of it until the little girl had already swallowed it. He saw the white powder after the fact, and after further investigation, he discovered that the 'diva dust' was put in there by pest control who had left a note, but the girl's father hadn't notice it since it was mixed in with the mail.

It took fifty-two angels to get Carlisle and his problems out of the way so that I could give this little one the medical attention she deserved. I was so appalled by the bombshell Isabella had just dropped on me that I could hardly think or see straight. Nevertheless, this baby needed me and I had to do as I always did while working. I had to be a professional and put everyone else's needs ahead of my own.

I reviewed her chart, took a much needed deep breath, and forced relaxation through my body. I put on my best bedside charm and walked into her room. I walked toward her bed and I saw fear in her little cocoa colored eyes. I did a quick mental check to make sure she wasn't intercepting some of this negative energy from me. I couldn't have this little angel being afraid and definitely didn't want to be projecting my anger onto to her.

"Hi, there." I said, taking the place where her father was standing. He looked very worried and anxious for his daughter. "You must be Alli." I smiled to her and raised the head of the bed up so I could talk to her for a while. She nodded. "I'm Dr. Cullen. It's very nice to meet you, Alli."

Now I've been told that I had a certain Cullen charm about me and the ability to 'dazzle' humans, but this little peanut was shaking and far from dazzled. Her little cherry red lips began to quiver and angel tears filled her eyes. I was always a sucker for the tears. Even my girls knew that. They could turn on the water works like no one else. She pulled the covers to her chin and her father walked around to the other side of the bed and held her hand.

"Oh, don't cry sweet girl." I comforted her by taking her other hand in mine. What she didn't know was that I was really checking her pulse. I'd taken to wearing disposable white cloth gloves when working to eliminate the shock of my cold hands, but Alli still flinched when I touched her. Somehow I didn't think it was because of my deathly temperature. I tenderly stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. "You don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She looked at me like I had a slithering tongue coming out of my mouth towards her, and shrunk a little further under the cover. She was quite adorable. I released her hand and wrote the pulse in her chart. I sat it back down on the table, and turned to face her again. I reached for the ophthalmoscope so I could take a closer look at her retinas, the light-sensitive part of her eyes that sent messages to her brain. I tried to distract her from what I was doing to help calm her little frail nerves.

Before I turned on the equipment, I smiled brightly at her still trying my best to 'dazzle' her. I was finding out real quickly that this was one little woman that didn't work so well on. It was then that I decided to pull out a much larger gun. I pulled larger guns out for my girls all the time and it usually produce very positive results.

"Alli, you know what I think?" I asked as she looked at her father to make sure he wasn't going to leave her in this scary room, with this scary man, in a scary white coat.

"W-what?" She whispered. _Aww…so cute._ I smiled again when she shied away from me and inched towards her father for protection. If she only knew that she really was in the presence of something very formidable...

"I…think…that…you…" I gently tapped her chest and winked at her. "I think that you are a little 'diva.'

Her eyes instantly brightened. Those little angel tears began to twinkle like stars at the mention of the word. Apparently that was something she really aspired to be during her pretend-play.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Mmm, hmm." I kept smiling at her. "And, I'll tell you a little secret." I lowered my voice to a whisper as if I was about to tell her extremely confidential information.

"What?" She asked. She was just too cute with all those chocolate brown ringlets and puffy cheeks. She was just what the doctor ordered—for me.

"I…think…that…you are the most beautiful little diva I've ever seen in my entire life." She giggled when I tapped her nose. "But…" I raised my pointer finger to my lips. "…shh don't tell anyone…it's our little secret."

She covered her little mouth with her hand and then put a finger to her lips. "Shh."

I laughed and so did her father. "That's right. Our secret."

"Okay." She said. "What's that?" She pointed to the ophthalmoscope in my hand. At least she wasn't shaking anymore.

"This, my sweet little Alli…" I moved to sit on the bed beside her. She sat up a little bit so that she and I were facing each other. Her eyes were focused on the object in my hand. She was truly one of the most adorable children I'd met in my life. Such a sweet, breath of fresh air for my tattered mind. "…this is a magic wand."

Her eyes shimmered. "Really?"

"Mmm, hmm, and not just any wand." I leaned closer to her and she leaned closer to the "wand" to take a closer look.

"What kinda wand is it?" She was so innocent. I was beginning to have a little fun with this.

I smiled, noticing that our foreheads were almost touching. "It's a _magic _wand." I told her. The smile she gave me was worth it all.

_If only the magic wands could erase the disaster lurking on the horizon._

"Wow!" She was amazed. "What does it do?"

"Well, Alli. This wand is the one I _only_ use for divas like you." I did a quick reality check to see how she was reacting to all of this. She was entranced. I glanced at her father who winked at me and smiled.

"Cool." The Cullen charm was finally working. I chuckled as she clapped her little hands. "A real diva wand! Daddy he has a real magic wand!" He father seemed pleased by this little interaction. He clapped his hands softly and pretended to be as excited as she was.

"What do divas like, Alli?" I already knew the answer. Hell, I had two living in my house.

"They like dazzlerods."

_What the hell is a dazzlerod? _

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I glanced up at her father and he shrugged. He was as dumbfounded as I was. "Are dazzlerods pink, Alli?"

She nodded. "Yes. And they're yellow, and red, and green, and purple, and orange, and clear." She was so excited and her cuteness was infectious. "The dazzlerods only come when you eat the magic dust. Once you collect all of the colors, you turn into a diva."

"Hmm…I see." _How am I going to convince this little dreamer that she needs to find another way to become a diva? _ "Well, Alli, I think you are mistaken, sweetheart."

She gave me an 'I'm thinking' look. "Really? Why?"

"You see, Alli, dazzlerods lose their magical power if you swallow them. Once they lose their power, they can make you very sick."

I smiled. She wasn't the only one with an imagination. You don't live for three hundred years and not know how to interact with children. Besides my teeny patients and even my own children were always taking me on some kind of adventure. The Cullen clan might be much older than little Alli, but they certainly had a way of taking me out of reality into all sorts of fairytales. In their case, it was a glorious thing that I could very easily separate fantasy from the truth.

"Oh. I didn't know that." She said. "So I guess that means I won't turn into a diva."

"Well, Alli. You have to keep them outside of your body. As a matter of fact you can't eat or drink anything that is magic…like the white power in your sandbox."

"But how will I become a diva if I don't eat it?"

_Oh boy!_

"Well, remember what I said. They only lose their magic if you swallow them."

_Please let this child buy this. _

"Oh, so you mean that they can still turn me into a diva as long as I don't eat or drink them?" She asked looking at her me and then her father. We both nodded our agreement. "Okay. I'll remember that."

_Thank you God._

"Now, Alli, I'm going to use this magic wand to try to find dazzlerods in your eyes." She started bouncing.

"What happens when you find them?" I heard her father laughing to himself. "Will you give them to me?"

"Well, if they are in there, they have probably lost their magic and we'll need to get them all out."

"Oh, yeah. Right." She looked disappointed.

"If I find any, I'm going to get them all out so that they won't prevent future dazzlerods from working on the outside because remember; If you keep them outside of your body, they work perfectly. If these stay in, they will try to steal the magic from the ones outside."

"Oh. I get it now. You have to get the bad ones out, so that the goods can still turn me into a diva from the outside of my body." She extended her little bony arms out and clasped her hands together. "They are full of magic outside." She pointed her finger at me. "Check. Oh by the way I know that you're not from this world."

_Really now? _

Her father laughed again.

I pretended to be shocked, although I almost was. This child was very inventive, but I almost wondered if she'd discovered my own 'magical' secret.

"Oh? And why is that, sweetheart?" I asked and noticed that her father rolled his eyes.

"Because only certain people can see them and use the magic wands."

This child was remarkably creative. She could play along quite well. Her father gave me a knowing look and I just smiled. I was sure she took him through _several _imaginary portals all the time.

"You can see them and you have the magic wands, so therefore you are not from this world." Oh so I take my original thoughts back. This child was more than just inventive. She was quite precocious for her age.

"Ah." What was I thinking? He father helped me adjust her on the bed so I could look into her eyes. I sat down beside her. "Well, I'm going to need for you to hold still while I look for them, okay?" She nodded. "Now, open your eyes and be very still, so that if the wand finds any, I'll be able to catch them."

"Okay." I chuckled at her innocence and shined the light in both of her eyes. They were clear.

"Well, diva Alli, good news. I don't see any dazzlerods in your eyes." Pesticides were known to cause blurred vision, excessive tearing and swelling, and damage to blood vessels. Her eyes looked normal to me.

She frowned causing her tiny forehead to wrinkle. "Well, maybe they're the clear ones. Sometimes you can't see them that well, and sometimes they're invisible when light hits them."

"Ohhh." I said. This kid had one active imagination. It would be interesting to see what she decided to become when she grew older.

"It's okay. I shoulda warned ya." She smiled and I returned it. "Just wanna make sure you get all the bad ones out, right."

"Right."

I stood up and wrote in her chart again. I replaced that 'diva wand' for the otoscope so I could make sure her ears, nose, and throat were healthy, and to check for potential problems or infections arising from the pesticide. I turned back to her bed.

"Now this wand will let me see if there are any dazzlerods in your ears, nose, and throat." She nodded again, excited about the prospect of me finding these precious gems that had gone rogue in her little body. "Now hold still, okay?"

"Okay, and remember they might disappear in the light." She sharply reminded me. "You don't want to miss them this time."

I chuckled again. I couldn't help but think how my wife and girls would enjoy having a little girl such as Alli around the house. She was truly a joy. I felt a familiar ache in my chest when I thought about all the times that Esme had cried for her infant son and how she longed to have had the chance to know him. That was one of many regrets about this life. She and I would never have a child biologically ours. Not that it matter that much. The five children we had pretty much made up for that lack. Still, we both spent time imagining what it would be like to hear the pitter-patter of feet much smaller than Emmett's running and stomping around the house.

"I'll keep that in mind." I didn't see any swelling or irritation and concluded that she was probably going to be okay after ingesting the toxic substance.

"Did you see, any?" She inquired.

"Well…" I said, looking into her throat. "I think I saw a few but when I shined the light on them, they disappeared."

She snapped her fingers. "I figured it. That's good. Don't want them hanging around."

This little girl was music for my eternally damned soul. I guess telling her that the dazzlerods needed to stay outside to work was the trick. Maybe that would deter future incidences like this from arising. I laughed and wrote in her chart before taking the stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat and lungs.

"What does this one do?" She asked as I moved the stethoscope around her chest.

Once again, I found no problems. I moved it away and gently leaned her forward so I could press it to her back. I paused a moment to answer her question. "This one checks to see if there are any dazzlerods in your heart and your lungs. So far I don't hear any in your heart, but let me check to see if there are any in your lungs."

"Okay."

"Now take a deep breath for me so I can make real sure I can hear if any are in there." She followed my instructions to inhale and exhale as I navigated the third 'diva wand' around her back. Her father laughed almost to himself when he saw me smiling at him. He just shook his head.

I helped her relax again on the bed and took the stethoscope off. Her lungs sounded as if she had some mucus in them, but nothing too serious. "Well, I don't think there are any in your lungs either."

She sighed in relief. "I was hoping you'd say that!" Her chocolate eyes were full of so much juvenile innocence and just melted my heart. I was grateful for this moment with this child. Some of the anger towards Bella and my messy situation had started to subside. This child was the respite I'd sought only minutes earlier. Her father helped me lie her on her back.

"Maybe they're in there." She suggested, as I began to feel around her belly. "Since my tummy is in there. Maybe they're hiding in there." She was fine. No problems.

"Well, Alli. I have searched and searched and I am happy to say there are no dazzlerods in your body." I winked at her. "Now you don't have to worry about them interfering with the diva converting powers of the ones where?"

"Outside." She giggled.

I laughed too. "Right. That's correct. Outside. You have to keep them outside in order for them to work." I reiterated. I couldn't have this child leaving here thinking that it was in any way acceptable for her to eat or drink things that could possibly be lethal to her, at the very least extremely painful. Her father seemed to understand where I was going with this and he gave me a slight nod of the head to indicate he would continue this encouragement at home.

"Are you sure they only work outside?" She asked just in case I'd made a mistake.

I nodded and her father stifled his laughter. "I'm pretty sure."

"How do you know?"

"Well, you already know that I know how this magic works because I'm not from this world. That's what you told me earlier, right?" She nodded. "Well, I will tell you this. These magic wands rarely find dazzlerods in divas' bodies. They always find them outside of it."

"I didn't know that." She thought about it for a minute. "You seem pretty smart. I guess you could be telling me the truth." I nodded. "Are you telling me the truth?"

I swallowed a laughed and gave her a scouts' honor. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

She giggled. "You're silly." She looked at her father. "Daddy, he's a silly bear isn't he?"

I looked at him and he almost lost it. "Yes he is baby."

I pulled her chart off of the table. "So, Alli, you should not eat the 'diva dust' in the sandbox. Is that perfectly clear?"

"Yes. I only ate it because my friend Lori says that you have to eat it if you want to be a diva. So I did and it was yucky."

"How did you feel after you ate it?" I asked. I looked at the clock on the walk. I'd been in this room for over twenty minutes now and I needed to get going.

"My tummy was hurting. I told my Daddy and he said we should go to the doctor."

"Well, he was probably really scared." I said. She looked at her father with sadness in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare Daddy." She whimpered.

"He was probably scared Alli because you ate poison." Her eyes widened. As intelligent as this child was, I figured she would understand that this imaginary dust she'd created was really pesticide so I decided to fess up and tell her the truth. Medically, I was obligated to her physical as well as her psychological well-being.

"Yes, sweetheart. The bug man put it in your sandbox to kill ants and bugs so that they won't bite you when you're playing in it. It's not good for you when you eat it. You should never eat dirt and sand because sometimes it can have things in it that is harmful to your body. You shouldn't put anything in your mouth that is not edible."

"What does edible mean?"

"Edible means that something is safe to eat. 'Diva dust' is not safe to eat and it can possibly make you sick or worse."

"But Lori says she eats it all the time."

_Oh boy. Now how am I going to get out of this?_

"Lori's 'diva dust' is probably just sand that doesn't have poison in it."

"Oh. Probably."

"You know what I think, Alli?" She stared at me intently, and I picked her up off the bed and carried her on my hip to the drawer where we kept the kiddie goodies. She shivered at the coolness of my body. Thankfully we kept these rooms cool. Otherwise I would have been explaining why my body temperature was one degree lower than death to this little prodigy.

"I think you are already the prettiest diva in the whole wide world. You don't need to eat anything to make you a diva. You are already one, and I think you should remember that."

She smiled. "Do you think I'm in trouble with Daddy?"

I turned us toward him.

"No baby, you are not in trouble with me. Just don't eat any more of it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Your father is right." I searched through the stickers in the drawer and found one that had the word 'princess' written on it surrounded by a bunch of colorful gemstones. I put it on a wooden stick and handed it to her along with a lollipop.

"What does it say?" She asked.

I smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. It says 'princess' and look-I found the dazzlerods." I pointed to the gems on the sticker.

I put her down and she walked over and showed it to her father who picked her up. I finished up her chart and gave him my final instructions and prepared to leave.

"Now remember, Alli. If you eat the dazzlerods or the 'diva dust,' they lose their magic. Remember what I told you. You don't need that stuff to be a diva anyway. You're already one, and on top of that a beautiful princess." I walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "Being a princess in far better than being a diva."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Wow! Really?"

"Yep. I have two princesses of my own at home." That was the truth. No matter what my girls did, I still loved them. They would always be my little girls. "Princesses are beautiful and smart and they own enough clothes and shoes to dress the entire kingdom."

Her father laughed out loud. "You speak from experience." He said.

"Oh, yeah. Lots of experience. I got the dent in my wallet to prove it." My girls were in serious need of counseling for their shopping addictions and a personal Goodwill donation service truck. That was another thing I needed to get in check. The outrageous spending had to stop.

He laughed again.

"Daddy can I be a princess?"

We laughed. "Of course sweetie. You've been a princess since the day you were born."

"And you don't need magic, dazzlerods, or 'diva dust' to be a princess." I offered holding the door handle. "You're the prettiest princess ever."

"Cool. Thanks!" She smiled and refused to return my heart that she'd stolen from me with all of this darling innocence.

"No problem. You take care, now." I waved to them. "Have a great day." Her father thanked me and I left the room.

I stepped out into the hall feeling grateful for the cute little distraction in that room. I patted Alli's father on his back as he passed me on his way out, and winked at his little princess. What a sweetheart. I passed by Bella's room and I noticed that her chart was still not in the door-basket, so I decided to report back to my physician assistants. I reviewed their notes and signed off on them, wrote a few prescriptions, and then decided to go to my office while I waited for Bella's results.

I locked my door and darted to my chair. I loved my office here at work. I didn't have to hide. I sat down in my chair and put my hands on my head. Even though little Alli had provided me with a little magic and momentarily distracted me, all the events from yesterday and today came flooding back to me. I immediately felt an overwhelming sense of repugnance for this catastrophe. I was once again in my own personal hell.

_How could Bella have been in my house? And while I was punishing my son? This is an absolute nightmare that refuses to end. This cannot be. Could this possibly get any worse?_

I felt anger roaring its engines again and I stood up to open the window. I just needed air. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and kept doing that to help me relax. It was a good thing I had a chance to see that little girl. God only knew how much therapeutic that was, even if for a moment. I paced the room and hungrily tried to salvage as much fresh air before I had to leave. Mentally and psychologically I needed this. I felt tired and my body didn't tire. I was drained. Empty. I had nothing left to give to anyone or myself.

Inhale.

I sat down again and relaxed my head against the chair.

Exhale.

_How in the hell did we not know that girl was in the house? This is so out of control and to think that someone could be in our own home and we don't know it!_

Inhale.

_Breath Carlisle!_

Exhale.

I shook my head. This was all so incredibly unbelievable. Total nonsense. I stood up again and folded my arms over my white lab coat. I tucked my chin to my chest and began pacing the room. I stopped in front of the window again and tried to focus on a young couple playing in the park with their infant. A skateboarder skated by and the mailman whistled as he went about his delivery. Everything seemed so normal in everybody's life but mine. I rubbed my forehead to relieve some of the tension. I tried to focus on little Alli, but that no longer helped. I knew I would have to confront these demons sooner or later.

I anxiously clutched the sides of my head. My patience was shot, and I probably couldn't even spell the word compassion if I tried. I was going to have to confront this situation and I really didn't have room in my head for any rationalization of Bella's misdeeds.

_Calm down, Carlisle. It's easy to blame Bella for all of this, but if you had not permitted her such easy access to your house you would not have this problem._

I willed myself to pull it together. I had to get this under control. It was a good thing Esme had helped me defy my unrepentant heart against my father last night. I would have completely lost it right now if I had to contend with his voice. I went to my desk and unlocked the top drawer. I retrieved my cell phone and noticed that I had several missed text messages. They were from my baby girl.

_Alice would have seen what happened this morning. How could I not remember that valuable piece of information? She would have seen this which meant that Edward could read her mind. If he was anywhere in the vicinity, he would have intercepted her thoughts. Oh God. This is disastrous. My son…my darling son. He can't know this! This will destroy him! Oh Lord please let Alice have the presence of mind to block this travesty. Edward cannot know that Bella was in that house._

I put my password in the phone to unlock it, and quickly strolled through the texts.

"_Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't intruding but I was trying to tell you about Bella this morning, but we were interrupted. I'm sorry I didn't prepare you for this."_

I couldn't be angry with Alice. She had started to tell me about what happened when she and I were talking this morning, but then there was that ungodly fiasco with Rose. The more I thought about what Rose did to Esme, the angrier I became. She wasn't getting off that easy. I didn't care what Esme said. Esme could ground her all she wanted to and that was fine, but she was due for a good butt busting for tearing up that picture.

I mean why should I allow her a free pass to be verbally abusive to anyone and everyone? Tearing up Esme's picture was inexcusable. That picture was the only one in her possession and there was no value or price that could be placed on it. What Rose did was evil and malicious and was befitting sound punishment. That didn't even compare to what Edward had done. He began his foolishness out of a lovesick, blindsided mistake in judgment that eventually got out of hand. Rosalie's crime was meant to destroy Esme's heart. I didn't treat my wife life that, and my children would not treat her like that either.

The next text message read:

"_Everything is going to be okay. I have been blocking Edward all morning. He knows something is up, but I've been avoiding him. I don't know how much longer I can keep doing that. I haven't told anyone about this, but Daddy I just want you know that everything is going to be okay. Trust me on this. Please. I called Eleazar and kinda told him that you could use a friend. Please don't freak out."_

_Well now isn't this just a lovely pot of horse muck! Now the whole world knows my business!_

Before I could even process whether to be perturbed at Alice for her interference, my cell phone rang in my hand. I looked at the clock and opened my door to check for new charts. There were none and I didn't see Bella's chart in her door either, so I decided to take Eleazar's call. I should have known the second that Alice called him he would call me. He was that kind of friend.

"Eleazar. How are you?" I forced calmness in my voice. I loved Eleazar like a brother, but I was not in the mood for conversation. I had a lot of work to do and I didn't _even_ have time to deal with this anymore. "Pleasant hearing from you."

"Carlisle, what's going on? I received call from Alice and she asked me to give call to you. She said you need my help, no? What is wrong, my friend?"

I exhaled softly. Alice was right. I desperately needed to hear Eleazar's familiar broken accent. It was comforting. Bella's confession had been tormenting, and it was great to just hear his voice. I'd often teased him about living for centuries and never ditching his accent. He would tease me back and tell me he was staying true to his native country, while I betrayed mine. He accused me of being more American than British. That was our way. We loved each other and had been best friends for centuries. I couldn't fool him if I tried, so I decided to fill him in with an abridged version of the messy truth. Besides we didn't make a habit of lying to each other. With our existence, we needed to always know we had someone who would always be trustworthy and who we could depend on. Lying would destroy all of that, so we'd made a pact years ago to always be open with one another.

"Eleazar, thank you for calling. I don't know where to even begin with all of this." I confessed. I sat down on my desk and supported one arm with the other while I held the phone to my ear. I crossed my tired legs and exhaled again. _How the did my legs get tired?_ "You have no idea what I've been through in the last thirty-six hours or so."

"You talk to me. Tell me what happened, Carlisle." His voice was calm and straight to the point. He had always been a great listener and sounding board, and Lord knows after the night and morning I'd had, I would be happy with just having him listen. I didn't have much time so I briefed him on Edward's cheating scandal all the way up to Bella's diabolical revelation of her trespasses. I'd even told him about my other children telling Bella about Edward's punishment, the yard fight, and the boxing match Esme and I had last night. I spared him the wrestling match I had with my father and Rose's fall from grace this morning.

"Carlisle, first let me say that I'm sorry that this happened to you and your family. I know how much you love them and that must have been very rough. I'm very sorry." His empathy was endearing. It made my chest ache.

"Thanks, Eleazar. I appreciate that." I knew he meant it.

"Carlisle, I'm going to say this and it may not be something you want to hear." I braced myself against the desk. Eleazar was not one to beat around the bush. He was a straight shooter, and believed that a true friend gives the hard truth, even if it hurts. "I understand you are angry against young Isabella for encroaching upon your private affairs, but truly Carlisle, my friend, the girl is destined to be mated to him. She was responsible for Edward's infraction, no?"

I sighed. "Yes, in part, but not solely. Edward is responsible for his own actions."

He cleared his throat. "I agree, my friend, but Edward is in love with the girl. He's clouded and his judgment is insecure. That doesn't mean he cannot find his own way, it simply means that the boy is caught up in the moment. Just as you and I once were when we found young love."

"I'm listening." I scratched my head out of pure habit and waited for him to continue.

"Isabella gave request and he honored the request. He was trying to do something for her, but at the same time, failed himself."

"Mmm. Yes that is correct."

"Carlisle when young Isabella come to your house, she was trying to correct bad situation, a situation that was created as result of her own transgression, no?"

"She shouldn't have been there, Eleazar. That was our private business." I gritted my teeth.

"I fully understand that, my friend. However, your other children tell her what's going on at your place, she goes to help. The girl is young. Young girls don't think clearly sometimes, no? She left because the girl is pulled to protect her mate. She cannot help what she has done. You are fully aware that this is natural instinct. It is her nature as is your nature to protect Esme, your mate. I agree. She shouldn't have stayed, but do you really not see why she came?"

"I understand why she came. I don't understand how she could justify staying, Eleazar." I gritted my teeth again. Why was Eleazar defending her? Or was he defending her?

"I think the girl wanted to protect her mate. It's simple as that, my brother. I don't think Isabella tell anyone your private business. She's seems to, eh, be a decent young lady I presume?"

"That is _not_ the _point_, Eleazar. She _shouldn't_ have heard that. Do you realize what this would do to my son if he found out that his girlfriend was _there_?" I shuddered at the thought. I hit my fist against my forehead as worry consumed me. _Ugh…my poor son._

"Carlisle, do you think she will tell Edward? I don't think so. You won't tell him I'm sure." He sensed my frustration and tried to offer some peace.

"You forget one thing, Eleazar. Edward reads minds. He might not be able to read Bella's, but he can read mine and Alice's. We will only be able to hide it for so long. If Bella should let it slip to Charlie, Edward could even read Charlie's mind. Even if Alice and I were to succeed in hiding our thoughts, Charlie wouldn't. I mean what would she tell him? Charlie please don't think about Carlisle whipping Edward's butt because Edward reads minds? It's all absurd."

"I see. Well, in that case maybe you tell your son the truth. It will not be easy for him, and will be quite humiliating, but he will be more hurt and embarrassed if you wait until he finds out later. It is best you be honest with the lad now."

I inhaled deeply and exhaled with a heavy heart and mind. "He will be devastated, but I have to painfully agree with you." I shook my head at the thought of hurting Edward. The last thing I wanted to do was annihilate my boy through humiliation. "God, Eleazar. Edward is my heart. I love him so much, and he's already been severely punished for his actions. He's already faced embarrassment from his family, now Bella? The very _thought_ of him being subjected to that torment is so heartbreaking. I wish there was a way to spare him from that pain. This is totally out of control."

"It doesn't have to be my friend. You control outcome of this matter, Carlisle. Tell your son the truth. Otherwise that will not end well. It's like this. His sister saw him naked and when he is most vulnerable emotionally, his brother taunts him with his greatest insecurities. Now his girlfriend is present and hears his punishments, and knows his father made him get naked for his punishment. Take my advice my friend and tell him before he hears from someone else. You don't want him hearing from wrong source."

"You're right, Eleazar." I swiped my hand down my face to relax the tension. "God, you are so right."

"Carlisle, you stress my friend. I know you talk to your son, you make it alright with him." He offered. "He trusts you to always be honest with him. Maybe you take him away for a few days and you bond with him. Edward loves you. Everything will be okay. What he needs is your love and he needs time alone with his father."

"You're right. He's just been through so much and I really hate to hurt him. What Edward has endured so far warrants his misconducts, but this…I don't wish this type of calamity on him."

"I understand brother. You've been friend to me for a very long time. I think you trust me well, no? This is right thing to do."

"I know, Eleazar. I know. I will tell him. He will be mortified. It will be hard for him to face her again. My heart just breaks for him."

"You take him away on trip. Tell him how you feel and you allow him to do the same. You will help him get through tough time. I know you Carlisle. You baby the boy too much as it is. Give him your hugs. Show him that you respect him. Tell him why you think he is the apple of your eye, the jewel of your heart. He craves your attention and it will do him well. I think you should consider spending time with your other children as well. You need to talk to them and hear their perception of what has happened. You might be surpised. Then you spend time with your beautiful wife. Reconstruct your bed, if you get my drift. You need spend much time there, my good friend. Otherwise you will spend long lonely nights with your medical journals."

We laughed but it was strained. Eleazar was correct. I needed to talk this out with each of my children and Esme and I really needed some time for ourselves. I really liked his idea about spending some time away with my prince. That would be great. Maybe we could leave tomorrow. That would give me some time to make all of this right again with my other children and give them some much needed time with me too. It would also give me a chance to work things through with Esme. I could _really, really_ use some of her loving.

"Thanks. I will do that."

"Okay. Now back to this issue." He continued. "To tell you truth, Carlisle, I think actions of his siblings were far more cruel and deserving of punishment than what Edward originally did when he cheated. Are they not family? They should take care and watch out for brother, no? All these years, Edward has been lonely and they all saw the loneliness of brother. They should care that he's always been without mate, yes? They should have been supporting brother, instead they be cruel to him and it seems you tell me you only _verbally_ chastise them, but I feel you were wrong. Carlisle, I love you friend. This you know to be truth, but this I cannot support. Edward punished, yes. Agreed. But others too. If you cannot punish them, then why be angry against young Isabella? She is but a child. A very stubborn child, but a child nevertheless. The other children are guilty as she."

Eleazar's words cut to the bottomless pit of my gut. They rang of a truth that I resisted. They tolled of a reality that I wished I could escape. He was right on target. His words were sharp and did not miss the bull's-eye. I rubbed my forehead as his agonizing explanation attached itself to every rational thought I had. Even though I had no physical need for air, there seemed to be a shortage of it in this office. I gasped when the truth of his words stung like venom.

"I'm very sorry to be hard on you, my dear friend. I care for you very much and I never lie to you. Your family is my family. I never harm you in any way. I simply feel if other children had not told Isabella, she never go in house during his punishment. Maybe you rethink your anger. Maybe you redirect your anger. You be upset with Isabella for short time, but you forgive her. It is not in heart of Carlisle not to forgive. You are most compassionate man I ever know. You need to have calm talk with her. Do you plan to punish Isabella?"

"I don't know. I'm unclear of her punishment at this time, Eleazar. After everything she's done, I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to handle this at all." That was the truth. I was at a fork in the road with all of this, and in an unfortunate predicament.

"You leave the girl to her father. Don't touch the girl. Don't put hands on another's child. There could be consequences, no? I suggest you have talk with girl's father. You talk to him and explain what she's done. He should punish her, not you. Although you consider Isabella to be daughter, she is not married to Edward. This is not your place yet. He father sees to her punishment at this time, not you. This could end up very bad for you my friend should she tell her father. God forbid if you bruise her. You could make more mess of situation and create quite the trouble for your family."

"I hate it when you're right, Eleazar. I still say she needs a good whipping, but I feel it is not my place to do that. I've already told her that yesterday. I did tell her though that her standing invitation to my home has been revoked."

"Look at it this way, Carlisle. Isabella sees you has villain…a monster of sorts. She's just learned that her boyfriend, who is really grown man, gets spanked like child. You and I have discussion before. I don't agree with spanking adults. That is my preference, but you run coven the way you see fit. That is not business of mine." He was right. We have agreed to disagree in the past concerning my form of discipline. His was to banish his coven members. I wasn't about to do that. There was no point in arguing with him on this. We would never see eye to eye on that.

"But please understand that Isabella is from culture where your methods are considered abusive and maladaptive, maybe even cruel. Based on what you tell me today, even you say Edward's punishment was harsh and borderline cruel. I understand your justification for punishing the boy. I too have served on Volturi court and I know capabilities and powers of those blood hounds. But Carlisle think for a moment. Isabella hear you issue order for Edward to undress and Edward must obey. She became frightened. She hear her mate screaming in pain, begging for it to end. Carlisle she have right to be upset now, no? Why can't she be mad at you? Maybe the girl not want to be part of your family now. Maybe she sees you as dictator. Do you see what I'm saying, friend?"

"Yes, I do. I understand." I sighed and listened intently to the brutal honesty of my friend.

"I am playing devil's advocate, but I wish for you to see your role in this matter, Carlisle. While it is choice of yours to punish your son, maybe you reconsider the girl's attitude this morning. You need to talk to her and find out more and how she feels about what she saw. The girl sees you as father, no? She will be part of your family soon enough and you cannot banish her from your house? This will only hurt Edward more. You say that you don't want to destroy him, but if you tell her not come to your home, Edward will suffer more if she's not welcome there."

I felt myself calm down a little more as I listened carefully to every word he was saying. My friend was right. If I asked Bella to stay away, Edward would be caught up in the middle of that mess. Then I would have to end up dealing with him potentially rebelling against me again. Eleazar was right. I couldn't do that, but Bella was not getting off that easily.

"Eleazar, Bella is not getting off this easy. I don't know what Charlie will do once he finds out she has broken her grounding, but I think it would serve her right to at least restrict her for a while. I mean the guilt of knowing that she was the main cause of Edward's punishment, that she clearly has witnessed, should be punishment enough but it isn't. I don't feel that it is fair to Edward, but I just don't know what to do. If I restrict her, Edward is punished all over again. It's a catch twenty-two, and I'm completely at a loss."

"Okay, friend. I completely understand your frustration. You feel Isabella will not be punished properly. Consider this, Carlisle. Alice's reaction this morning of the punishment of Edward is the same reaction that Isabella had, yes? Alice became afraid of you and Isabella became afraid and angry. Yet your reaction to Alice is significantly different than that of Isabella's. Again, my dearest friend, you know I mean you know ill, but it seems that you have prejudiced yourself against Isabella in this matter. You treat Alice with respect and dignity, but yet you are angry with Isabella."

"If Bella had talked to me about this Eleazar and given me a chance, I would have talked to her as I did with Alice. I am not angry that she knows about the spanking _or_ that he was spanked naked. I am angry that she was in my _house_. She knew what was happening and _yet_ she did not leave. That is a direct violation of my privacy Eleazar and that is _not_ the same thing." I felt myself becoming angry again. "Please don't try to convince me that Alice's vision is the same as Bella's intrusion, Eleazar. Please." I peeped out the door and saw Bella's chart was in her door. They would be bringing her back in shortly.

"I think you talk to Isabella and she will still love you as father. She respects you, but it sounds as if you have disrespected her. I don't know, Carlisle, but are you sure you haven't abused your power? To some extent, no? You are coven leader. You are in control. But you need to respect your children as well as Isabella. You treat her like child who is ignorant, unknowing of her surroundings. She is very bright. She may not make very wise choices, but she is not stupid. You need to respect her as person and listen to her opinions and not disrespect them. You need to calm down and focus on heart of matter which is that Isabella now knows the order of authority in your coven and whether she accepts that hierarchy. I don't know. Maybe she run. Maybe she take Edward with her, but you should be very honest with her if this is the way you will continue and expect her to follow once she is permanently mated with Edward."

I listened but anger crept back in. "Eleazar, I respect your opinion and I love you, and I will agree that I should discuss this rationally with Bella, but some of that I respectfully have to disagree with! I _have_ _not_ abused my power. I love my family. I don't feel that I have disrespected Bella. If anything, I feel that I have been _too_ lenient on her. She disrespected me, Eleazar. She disrespected my house, and if any abusing has been done, she's abused her privileges in my home. If she wants to leave then good riddance, but don't make that ridiculous accusation!"

We were silent for a few minutes and I tapped my phone against my forehead. I was angry and I realized that I'd just yelled at my best friend. This wasn't his fault, and truthfully he was telling the truth. I just didn't want to hear it. He was just trying to help, and I had no right to jump him like that. I shook my head, disgusted at my own ignorance and rudeness towards my friend. I was disgusted that some frail human girl had caused me to lose my sorts and lash out again my brother.

"Carlisle, are you still there?" He asked, after a few moments. His voice remained as calm as it had been from the start of this conversation. I knew Eleazar was not upset that I'd just gone off on him. He understood that I was stressed and didn't mean to do that.

"Yes, Eleazar, I'm still here." I whispered. "I'm very sorry, Eleazar. Please forgive me."

"I don't want to leave you angry at me. You worry me, no?"

"No. Please don't think that. I could never be angry at you for being honest with me. I will consider what you have said. Please don't think that and forgive me for yelling at you. You are my friend and I trust you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. I love you like brother. You know this. I only want to see you resolve issue with your family. I don't like that you hurt. It makes Eleazar hurt too."

"I know. Thanks, Eleazar. I love you too and thanks for calling me. I will definitely think about everything you have said and go from there. I know that I have to be honest with my son to prevent future harm, and you're right- I need to have a talk with Bella and listen to her side and tell her mine. As far as punishment goes, I need to talk with Esme and maybe you're right- maybe we need to talk to Charlie."

"Good. Well I let you go my friend and I wish you God speed."

"You too. Take care and thanks again."

"De nada, mi amigo. Adios."

"Talk to you later."

We hung up our phones and I just stood there with my head buried in my hand that still held the phone. Eleazar had just laid it out for me. He was right on so many points, but I could not accept that I abused my power and I certainly didn't abuse my children. Everything that happened in the meadow last night came rushing back. The thought of it made me want to hurl. My children were a gift from God. They were all I had in this miserable existence and I loved them more than my own life. How could Eleazar suggest such a thing?

_Ugh. For the love of God! Eleazar was right. I have a right to be angry, but at the same time I should be fair and consider Bella's position in this. Does she hate me? Does she see me as an abuser, dictator…a monster to dread? Will she try to convince Edward to leave?_

I pulled it together and returned my cell phone to the drawer. I left my office and walked down the hall towards Bella's room. I decided to calm down and take Eleazar's advice and talk to Bella. He was right. She was right to be upset with me and I should respect her enough to _at least _give her the same opportunity I'd given my other children. That was only fair. As I walked down the hall, I immediately felt guilty for losing my temper and laying all the blame on Bella. I kept rewinding Eleazar's words in my head. I was as much at fault as everyone else. I needed to take some time alone and reevalute my role in this and back up and punt again. I had to make sure that I wasn't coming across as a power loving dictator. _Heaven forbid. _As soon as I was done with Bella, I was going to leave for the rest of the day. I needed to be alone to get my head back on straight.

I caught Charlie's scent when I neared her room. I'd smelled it when I'd left Bella's room, but I knew he'd been in there earlier so I didn't pay much attention to it. He must have come back while I was gone. I pulled Bella's chart out of the door-folder. As suspected, the x-ray showed no broken bones, just severe sprain. I was about to open the door when I heard Charlie's and Bella's voices. He sounded extremely angry and so did Bella.

"Bella now that we are back in here, we can finish what we were talking about." I heard him tell her. "You better be glad that nurse came and took you to get those x-rays. You got some explaining to do, young lady."

"Dad, you shouldn't have listened to our conversation. It's none of your business."

_Whose conversation? What's none of his business?_

"Well isn't this the pot calling the kettle black? Didn't I hear Dr. Cullen say you did the same thing to him? Snooping around in his private business in his own house? And you better mind that little attitude of yours girl. You are already in a world of trouble for sneaking out of the house."

_Charlie heard Bella and me talking? No, no, no! How much did he hear? THIS CANNOT BE. _

"Dad. Listen to me please." She pleaded.

_Charlie knows about Edward's punishment? This is unbelievable…I am not believing a second of this. _

My calmness began to slip again. Hearing Charlie say this sent a blow to everything I'd just head Eleazar tell me on the phone. I competely set my willingness to discuss this further with Bella to the side for the moment. I began to feel angry again because had she not been in the house, this wouldn't be happening.

"No you listen, Bella. Ever since you started hanging with that Cullen boy you have been lying, cheating, sneaking around, and now breaking and entering. That kid is bad news and no good for you. You are too good for the likes of him and he's leading you the wrong way."

_He has no right to speak of Edward like that. If anyone is the disease, it's Bella. She's the one who's no good for him. He was a good boy before he met her. Ever since she came on board, he's been acting like a rebellious teenager. Calm down Carlisle. It's just lip service. He hasn't physically harmed Edward. He's just running his mouth. It's not his fault he can't see that his daughter is a magnet for destruction and apparently distraction._

"Dad. That's not true. Edward hasn't done anything wrong." She defended him. This was crazy. Edward shouldn't have to be defended. Bella was the instigator in this mess.

"Really, Bella well I think he has. And I don't think I want you hanging around him anymore. I certainly don't want you over their house. Not after what I just heard Cullen telling you."

_What did you hear Charlie? _

My breathing was sporadic again and I almost came unglued. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police, had overheard me telling his daughter about my personal business. I immediately began to think about damage control should this escalate.

"Dad! You're making a big deal out of nothing. I will talk to Carlisle and apologize. I was wrong. You don't need to overreact."

"Overreact, Bella? Really? Overreact? I don't think I'm overreacting, young lady. Now I heard ya'll saying that Carlisle asked him to remove his clothes. That is not only weird, but definitely not something I want you to be around. I believe he has a right to discipline his children, but that's going little too far and I totally agree with him that you shouldn't have been there in the first place."

_What the hell? Oh for Christ's love. This is bloody. Charlie knows of Edward's spanking and that he was naked. He hasn't said anything about vampires or blood, so I reasonably deduct that he didn't hear any of that. If he had, that woud have been at the forefront of this argument._

"Dad-"

"I don't want to hear it Bella. You deliberately disobeyed me and then you lied to me. I have never whipped you Bella, but I think Edward isn't the only one who needs to be whipped. You have crossed the line."

"Dad you can't hit me. I'm seventeen."

_See that right there is why Bella behaves the way she does. He allows her to speak to him any kind of way. It's ridiculous. She has no respect for authority._

"Like hell I can't. I am your father and you don't sit there and tell me what I will and will not do, Bella." Okay his voice was a little too loud for a hospital. Someone was bound to hear them and I certainly didn't need this very active grapevine buzzing about Dr. Cullen 'enjoying' beating his naked son and Chief Swan slapping his daughter around. I had to intervene before this got further out of hand.

"Dad, you've never hit me. I'm not getting spanked, Dad! I'm not ten!" It sounded like he rushed to her bed from across the room.

"We'll see about that, Bells. I was really only blowing off steam, but since you want to sit up here and tell me what I will and won't do; I'll show you better than I can tell you." He paused. Somehow I didn't see Charlie doing that. I didn't believe a word of it. He was blowing smoke. "You better pray to God because it's going to be a long time coming before you see that delinquent again."

_Okay that's it's. I will not stand for him continuing to insult my son like this. _I turned the handle of the door.

"Dad!"

"Bella, you are not going back over there. I will ship you off to Jacksonville to live with your mother before I let you be subject to God knows what kind of filth over there."

"Dad, that's crazy!" She protested. "I'm not leaving!"

"Cullen said he didn't want you there and you won't be there. I've always seen him as an upstanding man, but hell, who asks a damn near grown man to strip, and then spank his naked ass with his hand? Then when he's done, say '_Oh I'm sorry. Come here let me love on you?'_ That is some freaky crap with a capital what the fu"

"Dad!"

"For all I know he might try something with you. He might want to spank your little naked behind. Then I will have to put a bullet in his ass."

"Dad!" Carlisle would never hurt me. He would never do anything like that and you know it!"

"You sure of that Bella. He'd better be about explaining, and hope I don't go to that school and question Edward. Maybe I should call child protective services. Maybe he should be arrested." He threatened.

I couldn't be certain that he would really do that or not. I was so angry that I was shaking. If I were human, my face would be bloodshot by now. I might be a compassionate man, but his words were appalling. I had not felt this way in so long that it scared me. A hunt would have been very useful, but there was no time. These petty humans, who refused to mind their own business, had infuriated me, and taken me to a place that I always avoided.

Charlie Swan could not run interference like this. I didn't give a damn what he did with his unruly child, but he certainly had no right to belittle mine and he certainly didn't have a right to accuse me or even think of such vile things of me. I would never harm Bella. He had just insulted everything about me. He'd attacked my manhood, and for that I was done. The hard facts...Bella was wrong. She started this mess, and Charlie Swan was not going to stand in there and insult me like this.

_Carlisle. You are at work. This is not the place for this. _

I felt around in my pocket for my cell phone and remembered that I'd locked it back up.

_Carlisle you are a professional. You are at your place of business. Calm down before you go in this room. Remember what Eleazar told you. You need to remain calm and try to clean up this mess._

"Dad, calm down. Don't make a big deal out of this. Please don't get Edward involved in this. I'll do anything you want Dad. If you want to whip me then do it, but please leave Edward and the Cullens out of this. Please."

"You let me decide that, Bells. I meant what I said. There is no way in hell you will be alone with Cullen. You wait until he gets back in here. There's something I have to say to Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I was silently fuming, but maintained control. I finally opened the door. I resolved to keep proper balance when dealing with Charlie. I could not afford for another Swan to chip away at the remainder of my sanity.

"Then by all means say it." I said taking three steps into the room. I gracefully let the door swing shut behind me. It was so smooth that it didn't even make a sound. Bella gasped, her eyes wide as flying saucers.

Charlie turned toward me with fire in his eyes. I was sure, without unequivocal doubt, that he saw the black ice in mine.

Thanks for reading. Please Review.


	31. Chapter 31 Update for BTR

I hate to do these beccause people get all upset when this is not an update. I am working on BTR…I'm back… sorry for the delay…we have had a lot going on in RL…hope to publish next chapter soon. I hope to update my other stories as well. Take Care

Thanks

CFC


End file.
